Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Nigromante Gamer Mx
by GreenSan18
Summary: En un acto de valentia y locura trata de detener a un asesino de matar a toda su familia, resultando en la muerte del agresor y de su persona en el proceso, por un acto de desesperacion hace un llamado al aire para que no terminara todo de esta forma, siempre se dice cuidado con lo que deseas por que se te puede cumplir, este es un claro ejemplo a esa regla. Nigromante Gamer Mx
1. Prologo: Pacto Forzado

'...¿Que demonios?'

¿Donde estoy?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que iba hasta arriba de un edificio

Y luego...

!

'¡Un momento!, ¡Que paso con mi hermana!'

...ya recuerdo, me lleve de corbata conmigo al asesino en serie que trato de acribillarla y que dejo seriamente herido a mi padre y a mi hermano

Pero aun asi, este paisaje desolado...

Se ve un terreno completamente grisaseo y arenoso, con arboles muertos y el cielo azul negro

Fuera de eso alrededor de todo el lugar no se podia ver montañas o valle, alguna forma de poder distinguir un paisaje, era completamente simple el paisaje de este lugar

…"¡Santa mierda!"

Brinque hacia atrás al percatarme que habia un ser a lado de mi

"**Mira que tenemos aquí, otro candidato**"

Dijo la figura que salio de la nada, no tenia un rostro, o algo que le identifique como rostro, pero lo que seria la nariz, los ojos, las orejas y las bocas eran como si hubieran sido formadas en tela cortada y era iluminado de color purpura

No solo eso, ademas de que si podria ser considerado tener color de piel negro ya que su forma es muy distorsionada, daba a entender que es un tanto humanoide, con lo que se trabada de imitar una especie de ropaje destrozado que vestia el ser encapuchado

Como si se tratara de una vestimenta de la muerte

"¿Q-q-q-que eres tu?"

Ahora si estaba cagado de miedo, su mera presencia y solo con verlo temblaba peor como gelatina en terremoto

"**Soy lo que tu has invocado...**"

"¡¿Como?!"

"**El dia que tu moriste, mas especificamente unos minutos antes, le deseaste a cualquier ser que te diera otra oportunidad de morir**"

?

Le mire extrañadamente ladeando la cabeza, mas me da cierta sensacion de deya-vu

"Ahora que recuerdo..."

"_¡Maldita sea!, no puedo creer que yo..., por dios, tlaloc, quetzalcoatl, jesus, jenny rivera, ¡Quien sea!, ¡No quiero morir asi!, ¡No quiero acabar asi por culpa de este desgraciado!, ¡QUIERO VIVIR!"_

"**Por lo visto esto es mas que benefico, el hecho que sigas recordando tu vida pasada a minutos de morir demuestra que tienes un alma con potencial, hace que la venida hasta aquí haya valido la pena**"

Y sin avisar con su mano derecha estrecha la mia

Al mismo tiempo, un dolor indescriptible senti al momento que la cara se deformo mas, hasta el punto que seria digno de un screamer que podria incluso dar paros cardiacos a quien se lo muestren de golpe

Quise gritar y lo hice, mas por mucho que yo pudiera no salia nada de mi boca, mas eso no significaba que el dolor incluso era mas fuerte que cuando impacte en el suelo de lleno en el concreto

"**Tu deseo sera cumplido, mas no todo es gratuito, tu me tendras que pagar a cambio con lo que seras 'bendecido' con mi poder**"

Mientras decia eso sentia que me estaba quedando en los huesos, por solo ver mi brazo era como si me estuvieran momificando en vida

"**Viendolo por el lado bueno, una vez que te fortalezcas podras volverte un ser imparable con una alta probabilidad de incluso rivalizarme, tendras un camino dificil y peligroso durante tu reencarnacion, pero si lo haces todo bien no solo nuestro contrato terminara satisfactoriamente, al final tendras una segunda vida creada a tu deseo**"

Terminando de decir eso me solto por fin, pero ya no podia moverme por mas que yo quisiera el dolor era inaguantable pero ha bajado considerablemente al ya no tocarlo

"**Solo te advierto una cosa, si mueres definitivamente antes de cumplir tu parte del trato me queda decirte **_**que hay destinos peores que la muerte**_**, sabras tu objetivo una vez que lo veas ya que te lo hare saber, lo haria yo mismo de no ser por restricciones dimensionales, que tengas buen viaje y no trates que te maten tan facilmente~**"

Dijo al principio con simplicidad, aumentando su instinto asesino con su amenaza y de forma muy infantil lo ultimo, y con eso, senti como si estuviera en arenas movedizas, donde la misma arena me tragaba en vida

Mentalmente diciendo '¡MEEEE LLEEEEVAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!' fui tragado por completo

~Un par de segundos despues

Abri los ojos de golpe

Mire alrededor de todo el lugar

'¿Acaso esto ha sido un terrible sueño?'

Me pregunte seriamente mientras tocaba todo mi cuerpo para saber si todo estaba en su lugar

Y si, todo esta donde debe estar

Mas un problema que tengo

'¡Soy Blanco!'

No, no lo digo por racismo o algo por el estilo, mi piel es realmente muy blanca rayando a palida, un cambio drastico considerando que soy moreno, pero moreno morado

Me levante de la cama con tal de revisar todo mi cuerpo

Ahí vi que tengo 2 problemas, al ver que en efecto, ¡Esto definitivamente no es mi cuarto!

No reconocia nada en este cuarto, es uno un tanto lleno, por un lado una pequeña biblioteca, por otro lado una computadora, y en un rincon lo que parece ser un mueble donde guardo la ropa, unas consolas con videojuegos y una tele de mediano tamaño

Mientras trataba de procesar lo que pasaba me fui enfrente de la tele, al ser un objeto del cual hay reflejo como si de un espejo se tratase, al retirar muchos de mis pelos enfrente que no me permitian ver bien mi rostro, pude verme bien, bueno, al menos la parte frontal de mi cuerpo

Mis ojos entre violetas y negros muy opacados el color por la iris, un par de ojeras que se mostraba, y al igual que mi piel bastante palido

Ademas, parecia que no habia comio en un largo tiempo, con claros huesos que se pueden apreciar hasta el punto de ser un esqueleto vestido en piel humana a excepcion de la cara que esta mas o menos

Sin contar que con los pelos cubriendome tengo el peinado hentai que he visto en el pasado

'¡Pero que diablos!', brinque de nuevo hacia atrás, al ver que una especie de letras aparecieron de golpe enfrente de mi

**[Hola]**

Era mas que normal que posiblemente este perdiendo la cabeza con ganas

**[No, no lo estas, mas es completamente normal que actues asi, no eres el primero que reencarna y obtiene este tipo de poder, mas no espere que de todos los seres contactaras con el, tienes la suerte del diablo, en mas de un sentido]**

"¡Que chinga...!", por mas que quise hablar ya no pude, en especial al ver un signo de silenciado a un lado apareciendo

**[Por lo visto, eres alguien que tiene un gran panico como una reaccion natural, menos mal que la 'bendicion' que te dieron te da cierta ventaja para ocultarlo con cierta facilidad]**

'La bendi..., ¡No me digas que el esta aqui!'

**[No, el no esta aquí, de ser asi el encargo que el necesita de ti lo haria personalmente, tienes mucha suerte de haberle caido bien, muchos otros le han respondido la llamada anteriormente y tu eres de los pocos que han recibido esa bendicion, o maldicion dependiendo de como uno lo vea]**

'Menos mal', suspire ya que de todo lo que he visto hasta ahora el es el que por mucho me ha dado un susto de muerte

**[Ahora lo principal, posiblemente no lo entiendas al principio, pero al menos esto te dara una idea de que fue el trato que acabas de crear con tal de tener una segunda vida]**

**[Presiona aquí para continuar]**

Esto me da mala espina, mucha

Por lo que trate de hacer alguna cosa en especifico, como intentar salir de esa habitacion

No hubo resultado, la puerta por mas que trataba de girarla no cedia

Tampoco ayudaba abrir la ventana, esta mas que cerrada y lo mas raro es que no se podia ver nada, no habia nada fuera de la ventana

**[Por mucho que tu quieras evitar presionar o escapar es inutil, si sigues asi tu segunda oportunidad sera automaticamente denegada y obtendras el castigo debido por incumplir parte del trato]**

'Debes estar bromeando'

**[No, no lo hago, yo tambien estoy obligada a hacer lo que se me pide, y creeme que no hay intencion alguna de mentirte]**

'¡Carajo!', ya no se que pensar mas

Si no lo presiono solo dios sabra lo que me pasara, y por la poca interaccion de ese tipo me queda mas que claro que el no esta de juego

Pero si lo hago, me tendre que enfrentar a lo que me tenga preparado en este lugar, o sitio

Ya resignado es mejor presionarlo, de insistir en no hacerlo me va a llevar la fregada de un modo u otro

...una parte de mi, mas en mi mente de 'Con un demo...' confirmaron una parte de mis temores, mas algo que no me queda claro de lo que esta sucediendo

**[Felicitaciones, tacto confirmado, Recopilacion de ADN terminada**

**Bienvenido al Sistema Jugador No. 261]**

'¿Es real lo que veo?, ¿estoy en un mundo isekai?'

**[Si, en este punto es normal que se den ciertos procedimientos, como darte un avatar 'aka: modificar tu aspecto', una selección de profesion, un mundo a donde ir por voluntad propia etc.**

**Pero debido a la accion de [?] el ya ha modificado ciertas acciones referentes a esa informacion llenandolas por ti, parte de las consecuencias de aceptar el [Contrato]]**

**Nombre: Haiiro Shinda**

**Nivel: 21[0%]**

**Profesion: [Nigromante Principiante], [Estudiante con Esfuerzo], [?]**

**Raza: [?]**

**Rango: [?][1]**

**PV: 25/25**

**PV Regen [En Combate ~ 5 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 3.33 * Min]**

**MN: 160/160 **

**MN Regen [En Combate ~ 32 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 21.33 * Min]**

**VID: 5**

**ENE: 12**

**ATK: 1**

**DEF: 0**

**VEL: 3**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**SUE: 0**

**Puntos Extra: 105**

**Yenes: 3,000**

**[Enemigo de toda la vida]: Todas las personas te odian asi como asi, exceptuando las que te tienen afecto o por alguna alianza y/o convenio con esas personas**

**-25 Rep y afecto inicial con seres vivos, -50 Rep y afecto inicial con seres muy sensibles a la muerte **

**+25 Rep y afecto inicial con seres no vivos**

**[No Muerto]: Moriste, pero sobreviviste, no del todo pero algo es algo, se tiene por naturaleza una resistencia al control mental, se anula los estados de sangrado, paralisis, sueño y veneno en automatico**

**Reduce considerablemente tu resistencia fisica **

**Es mas facil que puedan dañarte, - 90% de tu VID total**

**Las emociones son mas faciles de calmarse tras unos segundos**

**[Pervertido de Closet]: Tienes pensamientos nada santos sobre esa masa cerebral podrida no de forma tan literal**

**Carisma natural obtenido, poca probabilidad de pensamientos pervertidos en ser detectados**

**Comportamiento natural de ideas pervertidas de forma leve**

**[El Ultimo de la Clase]: los ultimos seran los primeros, pero solo cuenta si de verdad estudias**

**-80% de probabilidad de entender algo de cualquier enseñanza**

**[Idiota]: el titulo lo dice todo**

**-80% de INT y WIS total**

**100% de probabilidad de hacer algo imprudente que te hara incluso hasta matarte**

**[?]: ?**

**Multiplica tus estados por cada [?] exceptuando la suerte en un 100%**

**?**

**?**

**[?]: Bloqueado**

**[Nigromante Principiante]: De alguna manera te las acabas de arreglar de poder controlar a los muertos con muy poco éxito**

**Control Muy Bajo sobre otros seres no muertos**

**Activado repertorio de Magia de Necromago**

**[Estudiante con esfuerzo]: A duras penas te las has arreglado para entrar a una escuela o academia, mas tus esfuerzos son apenas pasables**

**Gran dificultad de comprender temas ya sea basicos o avanzados**

**Acceso a instalaciones de aprendizaje, hasta que te corran**

**[Contrato]: Un pacto que has hecho con alguien muy poderoso**

**De no cumplirlo es una 'muerte' instantanea, ademas de un sufrimiento eterno**

**[Carisma]: Una forma de tratar de ser alguien que se pueda llevar bien con otros**

**Puntos actuales: -30**

**[?]:?**

**Los estados obtienen un 100% de aumento**

**?**

**?**

'¡¿Que Chingados?!'

Ahora si estoy mas que molesto

**[Si bien [?] eligio todo sobre ti, algunas cosas fueron agregadas de forma automatica por el mundo al que fuiste mandado**

**Por lo que no es nada personal, ya que asi es como se comporta el 'tu' de esta realidad...]**

'¡Ni Madres!, puedo aceptar que basicamente soy un esclavo de alguien extremadamente aterrados y muy peligroso, mas que sea en esta vida un cabron mas lento que un caracol, mas debil que una hoja seca y un pervertido de 5ta, ¡no lo acepto ni pendejo!'

Y para echarle mas sal, de todo lo que pudo ser he salido como un no muerto, pero un nigromante para fastidiar

Si, ellos controlan a los muertos entre otras cosas, pero me obliga a muchas cosas, entre ellas, debo de ser alguien que de a huevo dependa de otro mucho mas fuerte que yo

En juegos de estrategia soy un soporte que francamente es mas facil de matar, diablos con un golpe fuerte de alguien que de plano no le caere bien con lo de **[Enemigo de toda la vida]** ya me cargo el payaso

Aunque te tenga algo de miedo '¡¿Que chingados estabas pensando cabron?!, ¡¿solo aseguraste que mi probabilidad de morir sea extremadamente facil?!'

**[[?] decidio que seria la forma mas facil para ti, asi podrias cumplir tu meta de forma sencilla]**

'Pero simplemente no tiene sentido si despues del primer paso me matan a la primera'

Simplemente decidi calmarme y respirar...

Y en ese instante un aura blanca me rodeo calmando todas esas fuertes emociones de golpe

'..., por lo que siento parece que **[No Muerto]** me ha puesto en calma'

**[Asi es mas facil, y como vez, esto en cierta medida te ayudara a evitar algunos deslices la mayor parte del tiempo]**

'te lo concedo, solo una cosa mas, ¿Los puntos extra se refieren a puntos que pueden ser gastados en los estados?'

**[En efecto, por cada nivel subido se te conceden de forma automatica 5 puntos gratuitos, estos tambien pueden ser obtenidos al hacer acciones que tengan relacion con esos estados]**

'Eso es todo lo que queria oir'

Y en friega al ver que con solo tocar se añade en automatico no lo dude

Puse hasta que diera 50 en INT Y WIS, añadi 10 en DEF y por ultimo 17 en VID, al menos asi no estare tan mal

**[Por Llegar a 50 en WIS y INT el estado de [Idiota] ha sido eliminado**

**El efecto de [El Ultimo de la Clase] ha sido reducido hasta un -40%]**

Bueno, es un comienzo ya un poco mas aceptable, definitivamente debo de quitarme esos estados negativos o reducirlos lo mejor posible

Ahora lo mas importante es unas cuantas cosas, definitivamente saber que son las opciones en [?] que no estan disponibles o bloqueadas

Quitar esa locura de estudiante con esfuerzo de la profesion a estudiante a secas como minimo

En definitiva, estar en un grupo con gente que me pueda cubrir como sea, por mucho que no me agrade esa idea no me queda de otra

Y sobre todo, fortalecerme tanto como me es posible ya que no creo que realmente vaya a salir librado de esto realmente bien

**[Misiones añadidas]**

**[****El contrato**

**Has Hecho un trato para una nueva vida**

**Es hora de que cumplas tu parte**

**[?]**

**Recompensa:[?]]**

**[****¡Ultimo estudiante ni de broma!**

**En este mundo eres un lento de pensamiento**

**Es hora de un cambio radical**

**Estudia cerca de 6 Materias como minimo**

**Obten una calificacion minimo de 7 de todo el promedio de este periodo**

**Recompensa: es eliminado el estado [Ultimo de la clase], es cambiado el estado [Estudiante con esfuerzo], aumento de reputacion con [?] masivamente]**

**[****Los defensores...del no muerto**

**Solo definitivamente habras valido por completo, con un grupo estaras mas a salvo, incluso de ti**

**Aliate fuertemente con 3 o mas personas**

**Recompensa: Raza desbloqueada, algunos [?] estaran desbloqueados, Aumento de Reputacion Masivamente con [?]**

**Nuevos estados añadidos]**

**[****Macho Macho Maaan**

**Yo quiero ser un Macho(man~)**

**Has que tu VID, ENE, DEF lleguen a 100 y tu ATK y VEL a 50**

**Recompensa: Se cambian los estados [No Muerto] Y [Enemigo de toda la vida]]**

'Carajo', esta vez ha sido de molestia, se que son puntos importantes, mas no espere realmente que se volvieran misiones

En fin, esto lo hace mas facil de recordar, y por lo visto, la parte de aumento de Rep me ayudara bastante, al menos en el sentido de tener siquiera un puñado de personas que al menos no les caiga mal

Un alivio, y lo que hace que en definitiva, si o si tengo que mejorar

Con lo añadido al menos mi PV esta a 180 y mi MN es masivamente a 4,572, pero sigo siendo alguien muy facil de matar

Aunque lo importante es saber con quienes especificamente tendre reputacion facil, eso es claramente sospechoso

Solo espero no mas acciones sorpresa en este mundo

**[Perfecto, entonces reanudare el punto de la transferencia de la realidad**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0]**

Una vez el conteo termino se lleno de luz el cuarto

Al hacer esto, el propio ruido me dio de lleno lo cual me confundio por un momento

El ruido de la ciudad, pajaros, coches, el viento soplando

Y mi memoria se lleno de golpe, no la de mi vida pasada que aun recuerdo, sino la de esta vida

No tengo duda alguna, definitivamente estoy furioso

Durante toda mi vida he sido mangoneado, rebajado, insultado, llamado cuerpo fragil

Tengo de forma natural mala reputacion con las mujeres en especifico por malentendidos, de lo cual creo que es mas debido a [Enemigo de toda la vida]

Y Por perder el 'motivo de querer vivir', a proposito he sido un idiota y simplemente no responder a nada de lo que me dicen en clase

De no equivocarme, unas chicas en mas de una ocacion durante la semana me pidieron salir conmigo

Les rechace, pensando que solamente serian igual que todos los que me han tratado, a excepcion de mi madre

EL dia de ayer al regresar, fui atacado por alguien con alas negras brutalmente

Reviso mi cuerpo con tal de verificar eso, pero no veo alguna herida visible en las partes del pecho que me ataco con la lanza brillante que portaba

'En que diantres me he metido'

Ahora si que voy llegando y ya me estan lloviendo los guamazos por todos lados

'¿Acaso esto puede empeorar?'

Por lo menos hay alguien que es de confianza, al menos aquí en la casa

Viene siendo mi 'madre' en ese sentido

Ella no esta aquí, regresa ya despues en la tarde y se va a dormir, trabaja en la noche por lo que no la vere sino hasta el fin de semana

Fuera de eso, ella esta devastada con la muerte de mi padre hace años, y lo que causo mi baja autoestima, ademas de que desaproveche muchas oportunidades de estudio simplemente por que mi yo de este mundo realmente no le importa la vida

*Suspiro

Pero que inicio de historia mas bajo tengo, no triste, ya que hay mas tristes a comparacion, pero si, eso al menos explica parte de los estados añadidos de antes

Pero bueno, sabiendo que ella le falta poco para llegar me tengo que ir yendo ahora, me pongo rapidamente mis ropas y mis cosas para ir rapido a la academia

Lo unico que me da mas dolor de cabeza es ese detalle que no me esta haciendo sorprender ya mucho eso de ser un pervertido de closet

Es lo UNICO que da sentido, mas sigo sin estar orgulloso de eso

Pero bueno, era de esperarse, ya que cerca de 8:2 es la poblacion femenina en la academia de Kuoh

~Unas horas despues en el consejo estudiantil

Souna shitori, o sona sitri en el mundo demoniaco miraba con gran confusion desde su sala

En la mañana un poco descansada despues de un arduo trabajo en el consejo del dia de ayer ya arreglada y terminando su desayuno matutino fue directamente teletransportandose al salon para comenzar el nuevo dia y hacer lo cotidiano en la academia

Eso ha sido hasta ver algo que le llamo la atencion

Haiiro

Un muchacho que es un completo dolor de cabeza para ella, en si deberian de estar en la misma clase de no ser por su pesimismo

Se la vive en detencion al no obedecer ni poner esfuerzo alguno para estudiar

A lo unico que viene es a dormirse, incluso en detencion

De seguir asi se le daria baja definitiva sin oportunidad de estudiar en otra escuela

Sintio un pesame con su amiga rias al querer tenerlo en su sequito, pero viendo su situacion no dijo nada mas, al menos ella con mucho esfuerzo podria hacer lo que ella no

Ademas que no daria buena impresión alguien que no se esfuerza o si quiera trata de hacer el intento

Pero no, esta vez no es la ocasión

El llego, y llego temprano, teniendo su mochila y se dirijia a su aula

Vio momentaneamente hacia arriba por algun signo de que fuese a llover

O alguna señal de algo que pasaria muy mal, en todos estos años que le conoce es casi de mal augurio que se presente puntual y con sus cosas ya que suele dejarlas sin importancia alguna en su hogar

Se veia diferente, muy diferente

Bien sabe que rias lo recluto, mas no la vio junto a el, asi que es muy probable que este no tenga idea alguna de lo sucedido, aun

No molestaria irlo a ver, no seria la primera vez que la trataba de engañar, trayendo cosas como una almohada o cobijas para cuando fuese a dormir, al menos asi mataria tiempo antes de que el resto de su sequito llegase

**~Unos minutos despues en el aula**

Sigo molesto de lo descuidado que soy, que fui, la hueva que he echado durante estos años y mucho

Vi el horario que acabo de hacer, normalmente por regla tenemos uno impreso, pero por mi pendejada la use para limpiar un chicle de hace tiempo en mis pies y la tire en la basura

Es reconfortante que haya uno pegado en el salon al menos

Mi lugar es un despapaye, los demas sabiendo como soy lo usan para almacenar cajas de cosas que no se usan

Solo las deje en un rincon de una repisa del fondo y le quite el polvo, asi de huevon he sido para no tomarme las clases en serio

Realmente es una pena, mas sabiendo que soy un chico que deberia estar en 3ro y por mi actitud estoy en 1ro 2 veces debido a ello

Se que se vera por completo extraño que el mas flojo, o el **[Ultimo de la clase]** tenga este cambio repentino, pero si quiero sobrevivir y evitar ser asesinado en el proceso tengo que estar dispuesto a muchas cosas, entre ellas sobrevivir y que no me maten ya sea por esta vida o ser torturado eternamente por solo dios sabra quien es tengo que ponerme a las pilas

Lo curioso es que al venir para aca vi lo que parece ser una especie de barras de vida, nivel y lo que seria la profesion de las personas

Un tanto divertido en mi opinion al ver que decian barrendero, vigilante nocturno, payaso otros que dicen tener mas de una profesion, como la de una mujer que decia ramera/oficinista

Por estos tiempos dificiles no me sorprende ver eso de que tengan que hacer lo que sea para el dinero

*Mas suspiros

Espero y le ruego a dios de no ser asi si llego a ver a mi 'madre' con algo asi, me voy y trato de romper la pared con la cabeza de estar equivocado, asi de encabronado estare, no sera mi madre tecnicamente pero es la furia que sentire por las pendejadas de mi yo pasado y de que ella se rebaje a eso mientras ando tirando dinero a lo idiota

Menos si es que la hago sufrir de esa manera

"Me sorprende verte tan temprano"

Con solo oir eso senti la piel de gallina

Al voltear me tense por mas de una razon, la principal, por ser una de las mujeres que he encabronado mas con el tiempo, la secundaria que hace que los factores no alteren el producto, es ver lo que tiene arriba

**Souna Shitori**

**Nivel: 87**

**Profesion: [Estudiante Honorifico][?][?]**

**PV: 182,000**

**MN: 425,000**

Juro que de no ser por mi habilidad de calmar emociones fuertes que tengo hubiera gritado como guajolote en navidad con solo verla, esta mas que rota, rotisima

...y mentalmente me digo fuertemente '¡estoy mas que jodido!'

"Se podria decir que no tuve mucho sueño el dia de hoy, y para evitar el regaño del dia mejor me presento, al menos para que no digan que soy un fantasma"

Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ademas de tratar de aparentar ser yo, el del pasado pero yo al final de cuentas

Ella solo se limito a observarme, para despues ver ligeramente dentro de la mochila

"Por lo visto te equivocaste esta vez, si tienes tus utiles y no 'tu equipo de trabajo'"

Se noto claramente el sarcasmo, pero es entendible por que lo dice, realmente llegar a ese extremo de usar las bancas o el escritorio como cama

Sintiendo presion con su mirada me resigne ya diciendo parte de la verdad

"Solo...tengo interes de echar ganas este ciclo, eso es todo"

No es del todo equivocado, si bien va cerca de un mes que se inicio aun me puedo recuperar, añadiendo que hay tareas que puedo entregar a tiempo, un chingo mas las de castigo que tengo pendientes desde hace 2 años, aun ella las tiene tratandome de 'obligarme' a que las hiciera bajo cualquier coste

Senti mas la presion de ella con la mirada, para luego se relajara

"Realmente me estoy hartando de tus bromas, pero no veo que mientas, conociendote tambien no es la primera vez que dices algo asi"

Puso la mano enfrente sin azotarlo y me miro fijamente

"Ya que estas dispuesto a estudiar, No tendras problema alguno en ir a donde siempre a seguir con tu castigo de hace años, ¿Verdad?"

De nuevo, el aura me ayudo a calmarme, gracias a dios por ese poder pasivo

"No tengo problema alguno, ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo, debo volverme al corriente"

Levanto la ceja entendiendo cierta sorpresa, para despues enderezarse e irse a la entrada del salon

"Te espero personalmente despues de clases ahí, de no ir creeme que ahora si me escucharas"

**[****Las promesas falsas traen consecuencias**

**Tu (el del pasado) ya a hecho que la paciencia de la kaichou llegue a limites peligrosos**

**Es mejor que cumplas lo dicho o sino se te viene en grande**

**Ve a la detencion y cumpla parte de tu cuota**

**Cumple al menos 2%**

**Cumple al menos el 5%**

**?**

**Recompensa: [?]]**

Juro que me iba a dar un llegue por su mera presencia, mas al tenerla que ver a los ojos directamente, ella sabe dar miedo cuando se lo propone

Todavia recuerdo cuando se puso roja de la iraen el festival del año pasado

Yo junto a mi clase estuvimos a medio camino de irnos a una de las montañas mas cercanas de kuoh corriendo tanto como pudimos junto a ¼ de la academia por el fuerte instinto asesino que se sintio

Pobres de los miembros del consejo, tuvieron que pagar los platos rojos, junto a muchos clubs que entre ayudaron a calmar, como evitaron de darles mas razones a la kaichou de enfuercerse

**~Un tiempo despues**

Las clases como tal fueron normales, bueno, tan normales como el sentido de la palabra puede darse

Incluso pensaron que habria o se haria una broma muy manchada por que yo por primera vez en mis 2 años y un mes de estar en la academia si estaba poniendo atencion

Mas especificamente, trataba de llevar bien las clases, no es broma lo de que me iba a costar

Mucho de lo que estoy viendo ni lo sabia desde antes de mi reencarnacion, ya que habia ido antes a una escuela publica y a una universidad abierta

En serio, o era muy wey desde antes o el nivel de la academia es alto, yo digo que es mitad y mitad

Lo que si es que los profesores, no todos pero si algunos quisieron aprovechar y hacer lo usual, al menos para mi, pasar y tratar de responder, como ejemplo de no desperdiciar los estudios y motivar a los demas

Les calle la boca, bueno, la mayoria de las veces

Ayuda bastante tener el INT y WIS altos, pero hubo un par de cosas al final que no supe ni como, en especial el de matematicas que se la agarro en serio conmigo

Al menos asi les di el motivo que no ando tan perdido como aparento y que me puedo defender un poco academicamente, claro que debo de demostrarlo ya bien en los examenes

En cuanto a los deberes si estoy atrasado seriamente, mas tomando en cuenta lo que me espera en detencion, por lo menos tengo hasta una semana para entregar lo que me falta y que me puedan 'perdonar' las faltantes

Lo cotidiano fue lo que no me sorprendio, en verdad en la escuela me odian con ganas, algunos con simples miradas, otros ya van a lo verbal

Es de esperarse viendo las consecuencias de mis profesiones

Al menos puedo estar tranquilo que no llega a mas

Aunque no es de extrañar un par de cosas, como mi compañera de clases, koneko toujou

Por mucho que trate de disimularlo siento fuertemente su mirada hacia a mi, de todas las miradas la de ella es la que irradia mas furia

Y al igual que a souna, ella es de preocuparse

**Koneko Toujou**

**Nivel: 53**

**Profesion: [Estudiante Junior][Guerrera Cuerpo a Cuerpo intermedia][?]**

**PV: 53,000**

**MN: ? **

Ya tenia suficiente con una mujer muy fuerte, 2 ya es mas preocupante, especialmente por que su expresion indica un posible dolor en el futuro

Definitivamente es para evitarla bajo cualquier costo

Me falta mucho por delante, mas viendo que muchos alumnos facilmente tienen hasta 3000% mas vida que yo

Y no es como que de la nada fuese a un cementerio y andar desenterrando cadaveres y que sea lo que dios quiera para que estas habilidades de nigromante funcionen asi sin mas

*Mas suspiros, como el 7mo en el dia

Hay mucho de que ver el dia de hoy, al menos espero que haya un poquito de misericordia cuando tenga que ir despues de clases

**~Unas horas mas tarde, en el Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto, o ORC pa abreviar**

"Ese es el reporte de el, Buchou..."

Rias esta mas que pensativa en este momento

Si, le revivio a pesar de muchas cosas, como su falta completa de querer esforzarse por hacer cualquier cosa o el rumor de ser un posible candidato a el 4to pervertido de kuoh

Mas no espero que su nuevo [peon] fuese cambiado tan drasticamente de esa forma

Actualmente el sigue en la escuela del cual esta haciendo los deberes atrasados desde hace tiempo, muchos de hecho

¿Tanto fue el propio impacto de su muerte como para dar ese giro de 180*?

"Y diganme, cual es la opinion de ustedes a el, por favor quiero que sean lo mas sinceros posibles"

"Bueno...", empezo una rubia rascandose la cabeza, "dejando de lado los rumores el es en extremo introvertido, de las pocas veces dificilmente se comunica, pero ahora es como si fuese otra persona, y a diferencia de antes ignora por completo algun insulto o accion hacia a el"

"Yo no sabria que decir mas aparte de los propios rumores, igualmente que yumi no tengo idea de ese cambio en nuestro Kouhai, pero se muy bien que a tsubaki no le agrada en absoluto", dijo muy francamente una pelinegra que se torno seria al recordar a cierto palido de los escasos encuentros con el hace 2 años

"El esta muy mal...", dijo koneko con voz rasposa, "Su propia energia, su propio olor, huele a muerte y putrefacion"

Eso llamo fuertemente la atencion de las presentes

"¿Estas completamente segura?, se que el irradiaba algun sacred gear posible, pero que nos digas de ese tipo de olor"

Esta solo asintio sin quitar su mirada de asco muy claro referente a Haiiro

Sabe muy bien rias que por las caracteristicas importantes de koneko hay ciertas cosas que no se le pueden pasar de alto

Haciendo ese odio muy claro de ella una alerta importante

Algo cambio momentos despues de su reencarnacion

Saco lo que parecio un tablero cerca de ella, y vio una informacion importante referente a sus piezas

"Todo parece normal, y en efecto el es un demonio", dijo mientras mostro que no hubo problema alguno con la reencarnacion, ya que habia sucedido con anterioridad en el pasado que se hizo el ritual, pero la mayoria estaban completamente muertos aun y su olor persistia

Miro hacia la ventana que da vista hacia el edificio principal por un momento al pensar en el pelinegro

Tal parece que debe de llamarlo el dia de mañana para aclarar mas de una cosa, especialmente de la agresividad notable de su [torre]

**~Cerca de 5 horas despues**

'Ya no me maten, mentalmente estoy muerto'

Dios santo, me esta matando la cabeza por tanta lectura

En verdad estoy muy mal, pero con ganas

Para empezar, en E.F. el profe no tuvo piedad, casi doy a la enfermeria cerca de 8 veces

No le culpo, al menos la mitad de lo que hizo el cabron, la otra mitad es por la pesima condicion fisica que tengo, realmente soy un cadaver andante en regla

Luego terminando las clases sin avisar me arrastraron con lujo de violencia cuando me acerque voluntariamente a detencion

Ahí vi que llegue a niveles extremos por los deberes, facil abarcan 5 mesas y el tamaño es exageradamente largo, facil podrian ser 10 colchones amontonados * 5 montones de los mismos

Ni me daban permiso para descansar despues d minutos de una ardua escritura o consulta de libros

Me duele las manos de tanto reglazo, y por lo mismo tambien estuve muy cerca de morirme al bajar drasticamente mi PV en varias ocaciones

Lo bueno de esto es que me dio estados positivos y dolorosos en mas de un sentido, ademas de completar una de las misiones

[Resistencia fisica intermedia]: No importa lo que te lancen o avienten, puedes resistir cualquier embate, eventualmente

-20% de daño fisico, -20% de daño magico

**[Completado]**

**[****Las promesas falsas traen consecuencias**

**Has cumplido tu cometido y vas por un buen camino, por ahora**

**Ve a la detencion y cumpla parte de tu cuota, OK**

**Cumple al menos 2%, OK**

**Cumple al menos el 5%, OK**

**Soporta sin morir por los reglazos propinados, OK**

**Recompensa: 1,000 Yenes**

**5 Puntos de estado**

**10 Puntos de estado**

**5 Subidas de nivel]**

**[Yendo por el camino de la rectitud**

**Por ahora no has realmente incumplido palabras posiblemente vacias según la opinion de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, demuestra ahora que lo haces en serio**

**Ve de nuevo a detencion y logra hacer al menos el 5% de la cuota**

**Cumple con el 8%**

**Cumple con un 10%**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]]**

'Juro realmente a todos los santos que de no ser por los beneficios de la recompensa anterior estaba pensando seriamente irme a otro estado y llevarme a mi madre conmigo'

Esas chicas se pasaron de lanza al darme de reglasos, parecia cero en conducta solo faltaban los chistes

...de hecho si hubo algunos dirigidos a mi, entonces lo que falto fue publico para burlarse de mi desgracia

Al menos no fue en balde, por todo lo hecho obtuve 7 VID, 11 ENE, 7 ATK y 12 VEL por el esfuerzo extremo (al menos para a mi) en E. F., 5 INT y 5 WIS por la estudiada, ah, y 12 SUE al evitar que me muriera en el proceso el dia de hoy

Ademas de subir por mi mismo 2 niveles al esforzarme en estudiar las materias que se me dificultan aprender

**Nombre: Haiiro Shinda**

**Nivel: 28[21%]**

**Profesion: [Nigromante Principiante], [Estudiante con Esfuerzo], [?]**

**Raza: [?]**

**Rango: [?][1]**

**PV: 150/150**

**PV Regen [En Combate ~ 30 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 20 * Min]**

**MN: 5,088/5,088 **

**MN Regen [En Combate ~ 1,017.66 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 678.4 * Min]**

**VID: 30**

**ENE: 23**

**ATK: 8**

**DEF: 10**

**VEL: 15**

**INT: 55**

**WIS: 55**

**SUE: 12**

**Puntos Extra: 50**

**Yenes: 4,000**

Los puntos extra seran mejor guardarlos y usarlos en un caso de emergencia absoluta, si bien ha sido buena idea ponerlos en INT y WIS, habra algun punto que necesite puntos de emergencia y que mejor que tener guardados algunos cuantos

Mientras regresaba a mi hogar, senti una fuerte sensacion de Deya-vu, de nuevo

Se que guardo algunos recuerdos acerca de momentos en esta ciudad, pero esto me hizo sentirme estar alerta por completo

Esto se sentia realmente familiar..., una fuente en el centro de un parque, y volteando por un lado lo que deberia de haber daños en el piso causados por

...Una lanza brillante

Desde atrás se puede sentir peligro, y sin pensarlo mucho retrocedi tanto como pude sin dejar de ver en esa direccion

"Para ser alguien que deberia de estar muerto eres muy persistente"

Ese tipo dio unos pasos hacia adelante, para mostrarse como un viejo de no mas de 30 a lo mucho, detrás del tipo se tiene unas alas negras de pajaro

"Que mas da, sera mejor terminar de una vez lo que ella inicio de una buena vez, mas siendo un demonio"

Sin pensarlo mucho creo una de esas lanzas luminicas en su mano, con la cual sin dudar me lo lanzo con fuerza

Por suerte habia una gran distancia entre el y yo con lo que a penas lo pude esquivar

Ahí hice lo que alguien en su condicion haria en este momento

***Insert Ost ~ Chase ~ Deltarune**

Corri lo que mejor mis piernas me permitian en lo que el se distrajo al hacer otra lanza brillante

***Slash**

Apenas al oirlo a distancia me barri, evitando la direccion que iba hacia mi cuello

"Lo unico que causas es retrasar lo inevitable, para esta inutil persecusion y tu muerte sera rapida"

"No Gracias, ¡Quiero vivir!"

Me movia lo mas rapido que mis piernas y mi esfuerzo me lo permitia, no estare en E.F., pero definitivamente no morire de nuevo, no con una posible tortura como resultado y menos acabando de volver a la vida, a medias, en menos de 24 horas

**[Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay un arco de arboles a la izquierda, ve para alla]**

'¿Y luego que?, ¿ponerme en posicion comoda para mi ejecucion?'

**[Tu confia, esta vez tu condicion sera mas que efectiva si me haces caso]**

Maldicion, creo que no me queda de otra, ademas de que este sigue aventando mas lanzas y me esta alcanzando

Con fe ciega me fui hacia el arco de arboles y le atravese

**[Bienvenido al primer calabozo natural, Especies de unidades a encontrar: Esqueletos, Zombies, Bichos]**

'¡A donde diablos me acabas de mandar!'

**[A tu propio elemento]**

En lo que me respondio cai al suelo por no fijarme en el camino

*Fin Ost

Al voltearme cara arriba vi al sujeto a pocos metros de mi

"Es hora de terminar con esta frutil persecusion", dijo el tipo mientras preparo otra lanza de luz

Mientras, vi en ese momento bien su barra de arriba

**Donhaseek**

**Nivel: 30**

**Raza: [?]**

**Profesion: [Asesino][Espia][?]**

**Afiliacion: [?]**

**PV: 28,000**

**MN: 14,000**

'¡Detente!', fue lo unico que pense mientras cruce mis brazos con el proposito de al menos hacer que mi muerte no fuera tan dolorosa, o asi lo pense en mi pendeja

***Insert Ost The Wandering Midnight**

"¿Pero que?"

Es lo que pude escuchar ya que tenia los ojos cerrados

Al abrirlos vi algo que me sorprendio, desde el suelo y por otros partes muertos se le empezaron a acercar al tipo, ¿que como se que son muertos?, pues ademas de que estos tanto rapidamente como lentamente se acercaban a el

Algunos con partes de carne aun en estos y esqueletos que se abalanzan hacia a el

**[Control de No Muertos]: Basicamente puedes ordenar cualquier tipo de peticion a otros No Muertos que lo acataran sin rechistar, siempre y cuando el nivel no sea mas grande que el tuyo**

**[Control Habilitado: Esqueleto, Zombie]**

Empezaron a aparecer mas muertos por los gritos del tipo que aunque son muchos se los puede quitar se encima

"¡¿Pero como han llegado estos sacos putrefactos aqui?!", decia entre en panico y confusion al ver que mas llegaban hacia a el

Al momento que ese estado se ha habilitado me llego informacion en mi cabeza

Para no arriesgarme a que me detectara retrocedi hasta los arboles, mientras mentalmente dije: 'Sigan atacandolo, no le den chance de recuperarse'

Muchos de los No muertos que aparecian son Esqueletos y Zombies que se empezaron a reunir

**Zombie**

**Nivel: 8**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**PV: 1,000**

**Esqueleto**

**Nivel: 5 **

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**PV: 300**

Al momento de darles ordenes se volvian mios, no todos los que estaban ahí presentes, al menos 10 de cada unidad me obedecian, los demas supongo que al ser igualmente un No Muerto me ignoran, al menos hasta que uno de los que tengo a mi mando sea destruido y se unen a mi

Le atacan al sujeto Donhaseek con movimientos comunes, mordidas, golpes, rasguños, o sus propios huesos y extremidades

Y si bien no le hacen un daño grande, le bajan al menos unos 4,500 PV

Todo iba bien...hasta que empezaron a dejar de aparecer

**[Manda a los que tienes hacia a el y vete a los mas profundo del bosque]**

No me queda mas opcion que hacer lo que me dice e irme tanto como pudiera

Unos metros de andar lejos casi soy atravesado de nuevo por la lanza, que paso muy cerca de mi cara

"¡Basta de juegos, es momento de que te mueras de una buena vez!"

Al preparar la lanza la arrojo a mi direccion

Fallando completamente, al ver que alguien se puso enfrente y la recibio por si mismo

**Ronin (Zombie)**

**Nivel: 15**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**PV: 2,500**

**DEF: 20**

"¡¿Acaso hay mas de estos...?!"

Dijo mientras alzo vuelo, solo para recibir flechas que pudo evitar algunas, aunque le dieron en sus alas

**Esqueleto Arquero**

**Nivel: 12**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**PV: 1,000**

**MN: 200**

"¡¿De donde diantres salen tantos No muertos?!"

"No se, tu dime", mientras le respondi me fui debajo de un tronco que servia como bunker, aprovechando que se distrajo al sentir mas flechas de esqueletos arqueros mios y salvajes, mientras que al ser obligado a estar en tierra fue atacado por los Ronin Zombie que estan esperando debajo de el

**[Control Habilitado: Esqueleto Arquero, Ronin (Zombie)]**

Entre los que estaban bajo mi mando y los que le atacan por si solos empezaron a dañarlo mas gravemente, los esqueletos arqueros usaban por lo visto magia con lo cual le esta dando mas potencia a sus flechas, mientras que los ronin son mas duraderos por sus armaduras

Dejandolo cerca de 12,000 PV mas 2,000 MN, por lo visto las lanzas de luz que lanzo a lo loco ha hecho que se le acabe la magia

Pero a mi tambien se estan acabando los no muertos

Simplemente segui en pecho tierra en mi escondite mientras el acabo con el ultimo ronin

"Se me ha colmado la paciencia, ¡Muestrate de una vez y terminemos con esta locura!"

'No muchas gracias'

En lo que el parece bastante furioso, lanzo varias lanzas a muchas direcciones, destrozando los arboles alrededor

Hasta que paro, diciendo "Te encontre"

No se si realmente debia moverme ahora, menos ya que el ataque no estuvo realmente cerca de darme

Mientras este si empezo a acercarse a mi, paro en seco al sentir otro flechazo

"No puede ser, ¡SI YA HE ACABADO CON CADA UNA DE ESAS MALDITAS COSAS!"

Mientras lo menciono, rapidamente se fue a refugiarse a unos arboles

Poco despues dio un vistaso para ver a su enemigo

Esta vez son 3 seres pero estos son completamente distintos

**[Control Habilitado: Esqueleto Ballestero, Samurai (Zombie con Katana), Samurai (Zombie con Naginata)]**

'¡que diantres...!'

Fue lo ultimo que el ser alado menciono al ser emboscado

Distraido por el grupo de ballesteros armados no se dio cuenta del grupo de cuerpo pesado que se le acerco muy rapidamente

Cuando se dio cuenta fue atacado por los Samurai con katana en sus extremidades, y para rematar, los samurai con naginata le atravesaron todo el cuerpo con sus armas empalandolo por completo

Se desangro masivamente, haciendo que su PV llegara a 0 pot tanta sangre y por el ataque en conjunto de todos los no muerto

**[Felicidades, ha subido 5 niveles]**

**[Loot Obtenido: Huesos * 100, Carne Putrefacta * 50, Un saco de Plumas de Angel (Caido), 20,000 Yenes, 1 Cristal de Afrodita, 1 Cristal de Ares, Donhaseek(Cuerpo)]**

**[Llamada]: Permite invocar a los muertos que controlas desde una dimension alterna**

**[Desvanecimiento]: Envia a los muertos a tu mando a una dimension alterna**

**[Toque Mortal]: un ataque debil que al entrar en contacto al objetivo pierde .1% PV por segundo durante 2 minutos, puede causar [Debilitamiento], Costo 50 MN**

**[Rayo de decadencia]: Un ligero rayo oscuro que daña un 2% del PV de un objetivo, puede causar [Maldicion], Costo 100 MN**

'Santa madre de dios'

Dije al ver los restos de ese sujeto esparcidos, por lo dicho en el Loot, es un angel caido

Al menos eso me da mas sentido en lo que es quien me ataco, ahora necesito el '¿Porque?'

Me levante para reunirme con mi sequito, si lo que mi nueva informacion de nigromante no me falla puedo controlar a los muertos hasta cierto punto

Los samurai y los ballesteros, solo puedo controlar a 5 de cada uno debido a que son de niveles altos, a diferencia de los primeros esqueletos que con mi nuevo nivel controlo hasta 15 como maximo

En caso del cuerpo..., podria botarlo y destruirlo como si fuera un simple objeto de juego, aun ppuede ser viable, con un nivel mas avanzado de nigromancia podria traerlo a la vida para que se convierta en mi siervo

Es muy convencional, pero no se si esto es eficaz considerando algunos factores, como las chicas del consejo estudiantil que al igual que ese caido me podrian eliminar facilmente, no es como si el controlar a los muertos sea realmente bien visto en la sociedad

Espero realmente no sufrir ataques de ese tipo, por lo menos es reconfortante unas cosas, se me dio mas habilidades como **[Desvanecimiento]** y **[Llamada]**, con los cuales se mandan los no muertos a mi disposicion a una especie de dimension personal, en donde estaran aguardando ordenes, y con esas 2 habilidades tanto los mando ahí como los puedo invocar de inmediato para el combate

Asi por lo menos facilita el poder andar sin el riesgo de que alguien se pregunte por que una horda de No muertos te sigue como perro siguiendo a su dueño

Con esto me retire del lugar antes de que cambiara, cada tanto aparecen unidades mas fuertes y que no duraran en atacar al objetivo enfrente, quedandome claro al ver a esos muertos y los bichos apareciendo

A diferencia de los esqueletos y zombies, si aparecieron bichos mas estos que se limitaban mas a mosquitos, escarabajos y ciempies estaban mas interesados en el caido que en mi, supongo que o no les vi como una amenaza, o prefieren atacar a objetivos que tengan vida

Les doy las gracias de por lo menos irse directo a el, sobre todo a los escarabajos que le distraian con sus golpes que no dañaban casi nada y los ciempies se concentraron en atorarles las piernas volviendolo lento y temporalmente inmovilizado

Por que de plano vi a los mosquitos y si llegaba uno a el le dañaban -1 o hasta –4 de PV, asi que realmente no fueron de mucha ayuda

'¿Oye, este lugar es accesible siempre o es cada tanto?'

**[De hecho deberia ser accesible diariamente despues de enfrentar a un jefe, pero tras usarlo como metodo para vencer a alguien de nivel superior a ti y de salir antes de ir por el jefe has sido penalizado, no podras entrar de nuevo en por lo menos 3 dias]**

'Es valido, al menos se que puedo volver para hacerme mas fuerte, ahora es cosa de esperar'

Al menos tengo un grupo de cadaveres que me pueden proteger como caballeros a su rey, solo espero no tenerlos que usar al menos hasta que fuese completamente necesario

Tambien a pesar de ser poco utiles ya tengo unas habilidades de poder para ayudar a mi horda como soporte

*Suspiro No. 15

Ahora lo que cuenta es irse de una vez y quedar muy bien aseado para el dia de mañana

**~Desde otro punto a pocos metros de el**

El olor todavia seguia siendo fuerte, pero esta vez estaba combinado con huesos, carne putrefacta, ...y angel caido

Sabe que en cierta forma se uso a los angeles caidos para poder reclutarlo, pero al sentir el olor a sangre de uno significaba una cosa

El probablemente no es tan debil como parece

En fin, no le queda de otra mas que irse a reportar y ya mañana seria llamado al club

No tendria problemas de llevarselo a golpes de ser necesario para que asistiera

_**Alteracion Dimensional detectada**_

_**Se han descubierto datos ocultos desde una ubicación desconocida**_

_**[Desea continuar S/N]**_

…

…

…

_**Confirmado, ha sido reconocido la aprovacion, se ha guardado la transmision y se esta en espera para la continuacion de esa realidad**_

_**[GreenSan 18 Congelandose pero Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, ¡Pero que frio! ;(]**_

**[Transmitiendo Prologo: Pactos Forzados]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con un dolor en el cuello]**_

_**:[**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

Bueno, por lo que ven es algo que no me pude sacar de mi mente desde ayer por mucho que quise, como dije antes si seguire con mis historias, nomas que realmente senti la necesidad de crear esta a como de lugar

Como se vio este si o si fue mandado al mundo de DXD por una entidad desconocida pero cumpliendo su deseo de volver a vivir, y en parte jodiendolo al hacerlo un ser que facilmente puede morir y ser condenado a un sufrimiento eterno

Mas aun hay mucho que descubrir, puede que esa maldicion le resulte mas eficaz de lo que el ha imaginado desde antes, es cuestion de tiempo

Otra cosa que hay que dejar en claro, el entiende la modalidad de gamer pero desde una perspectiva isekai, mas no tiene conocimiento alguno de los animes, de ser asi seria en extremo precavido y maldeciria a todos los reinos sabiendo que ha terminado en una realidad en donde al mas pequeño error es un Game Over definitivo

Ya sera cuestion de como se las arreglara para seguir adelante

Una cosa mas, si, tendra una Sacred Gear, y solo dire esto, El Rojo y El Blanco no son el mismo, se los dejo a su criterio como lo quieran interpretar


	2. Capitulo 1: 3 Sogas Ajustadas al Cogote

Viene viene, viene viene, quebrandose ahí, eso es, un poquito pa la derecha, ¡Ahi!

Ahora a conectar estos tubos en este lado y en este otro

*Sonido de herramientas

Apretar aquí, y...

*Se presiona el boton verde

_...Sistema en funcionamiento optimo_

¡A huevo!, por fin el sistema se ha estabilizado, _Modo meme activo_, despues de 84 años (6 meses aprox)

Bueno, ¡Que esperas!, ¡A darle con las historias!

_**[GreenSan 18 Congelandose aun pero Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, ¡Pero que frio mas cañon! [;(]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 1: 3 Sogas Ajustadas al Cogote]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con un dolor en el cuello]**_

_**:[**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

La luz que sale del cuarto me desperto facilmente

Esa luz de la luna que alumbra al estar en su fase de luna llena, que le da un cierto aire misterioso al ambiente de la noche de la ciudad, enigmatico pero muy interesante

Viendo mi reloj son las 3:20 de la mañana, y estoy mas que descansado, casi al punto de querer salir a hacer algo el dia de hoy, o mas bien esta madrugada

Por lo visto solo 'duermo' lo necesario hasta que mi PV y mi MN esten al tope, ademas de algun estado de salud negativo se desvanezca, llegando hace horas tenia el estado de salud **[exhausto]** y **[bajo de mana]** por correr como pollo sin cabeza y al obtener control sobre los no muertos para atacar al angel caido

Por lo tanto solo me limite a seguir con mi carga temporalmente eterna, aka. Los deberes que tengo desde que inicio el curso escolar

Es bastante y al menos cubre lo de un colchon, no la pesadilla que tengo que hacer alla en la escuela

Con esto, pase hasta las 7 de la mañana haciendo esos deberes

**[Cocina Principiante]: La accion que con lleva a hacer tus propios alimentos con tu esfuerzo**

**+2% de aumento en las caracteristicas de VID, ENE y ATK, puede aumentar o bajar dependiendo del nivel del usuario**

No se si como No Muerto este obligado a comer

Pero si me queda claro una cosa, me beneficia ampliamente cocinar no solo por los bonus que se presentan y que me pueden curar ligeramente

Mas es por que, ¡Puedo saborear la comida!

Desde ayer, ya sea la de la cafeteria, o la de la tienda, incluso la ya preparada no sabia a nada

Se sentia completamente rancio, sin sabor y entre pastoso y gelatinoso, no importando que tan bueno sea

Comer cosas que no sean preparadas es otra cosa, como una manzana, o probar algun ingrediente, pero ya hecho y comprado no es el caso

A excepcion de bebidas como te o café de las cuales no tengo ese efecto

Por lo tanto, si bien la habilidad no es tan buena como deberia, prepare Bento para mi y evitar asi el tener que ir para alla

Mas para aparentar que debo comer y asi poder seguir practicando mis habilidades de cocina

¿Tal vez tambien deberia de intentar la reposteria?

Bueno, esta la materia de Economia del Hogar, tal vez ahí tenga mas oportunidad de hacerlo, por suerte, la profesora es de las que menos le he encabronado hasta donde yo se

Este dia sera muy largo, al menos creo que sera mas suave, considerando los 17 INT y los 14 WIS que me he ganado al hacer esos deberes mas aprovechar lo poco que me acuerdo de esas materias de mi vida anterior, lo he pensado bien y creo que sera mejor gastar esos puntos hasta a 100 tanto en INT como en WIS, teniendo el resto de reserva

Los demas puedo obtenerlos durante el dia asi que es mejor no presionar sobre eso

**Nombre: Haiiro Shinda**

**Nivel: 33[67%]**

**Profesion: [Nigromante Principiante], [Estudiante con Esfuerzo], [?]**

**Raza: [?]**

**Rango: [?][1]**

**PV: 150/150**

**PV Regen [En Combate ~ 30 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 20 * Min]**

**MN: 10,638/10,638 **

**MN Regen [En Combate ~ 2,127.66 * Min] / [Sin Combatir ~ 1418.4 * Min]**

**VID: 30**

**ENE: 23**

**ATK: 8**

**DEF: 10**

**VEL: 15**

**INT: 100**

**WIS: 100**

**SUE: 12**

**Puntos Extra: 26**

**Yenes: 24,000**

**Se obtiene lo siguiente debido a alcanzar 100 en INT Y WIS**

**[Pensador Novato]: piensas y tratas de recopilar y almacenar en tu interior toda informacion referente a diversas investigaciones**

**Aumento del estado de INT en un 100%**

**+50% en bonificacion al tratar de comprender informacion derivada del estudio y las enseñanzas**

**+20% probabilidad de aprender movimientos nuevos por tu propia cuenta**

**Reduccion leve de MN utilizable en cualquier movimiento magico**

**[Estratega Novato]: Tu no solo actuas sin pensar en el proximo movimiento tuyo, o el de tu propio enemigo**

**Aumento del estado de WIS en un 100%**

**+20% de tus reflejos aumentados**

**+20% de aumento al tratar de esquivar ataques enemigos**

**Leve probabilidad de anticipar a tiempo un ataque enemigo**

**Por tener tanto INT como WIS a 100, el efecto en [Estudiante con esfuerzo] ha sido reducido a –20%**

'Santa madre de dios'

No solo estoy completamente impactado, esto es realmente muy beneficioso

Puedo sentir ese cambio dentro de mi cabeza, incluso me siento mucho mas interesado en el estudio, y estoy empenzando a comprender varios temas que me estaban partiendo la cabeza desde hace poco

Nombre, ahora que llegue a la escuela voy a andar raudo

A menos que ocurra algo como lo de ese caido, espero y que haya un dios para que alguno de ellos no se presente en plena escuela, no tengo un lugar para un ejercito de muertos que salga de poco a poco y no tengo confianza que sea mas o de igual nivel que yo para poder estar en confianza de que mis muertos puedas derribarle

Menos si traen compañia

Sera mejor no pensar en ello e irme de inmediato a la escuela, no deberia de pasar por tanto problemas esta vez, ¿no?

**~Unos minutos antes de la salida despues**

'yo y mi boca...'

Fue un poco mas estresante que ayer, y por mucho...

Me siguen viendo mal lo cual no fue poco esperado

Igualmente, trataron los profesores de hacerme ejemplo de alguien que no estudia

Saliendoles el tiro por la culata a ellos y a mi

A los profes al demostrarles lo contrario, y a mi que por esa demostracion ahora tengo hasta el lunes de la proxima para acabar con todo

Exceptuando economia del hogar que es mas de asistir a clases el sabado por lecciones extra debido a trabajo fisico, e igualmente con E.F. que es de lo mismo que la profesora, solo que es de un entrenamiento muy extenuante en la mañana, durante 3 horas

Estoy maldiciendo al pensar que deberia haber subido para VID y DEF, con este cuerpo que tengo dificilmente lo voy a poder a cumplir

Añadiendo la carga que tengo que entregar en 3 dias siendo hoy viernes, no lo tengo facil

Contando ademas que esta mi castigo ahí en detencion, '¡¿Que mas falta?!'

*Toqueteo

'...¿eh?'

Volteé hacia mi derecha al sentir una palmada un tanto fuerte en mi mano izquierda

Ahí simplemente vi a quien se que no debo de enojar, de las muchas que hay en esta escuela, que por lo visto trato que le hiciera caso, ella no suele ser muy comunicativa

"Ven.., acompañame..."

"¿Pero a don...?"

No espero y simplemente me jalo del cuello, retirandose del salon llevandome a rastras, por suerte ya tenia mis cosas en mano

Los demas alumnos simplemente no podian entender lo que estaba pasando, la mascota de Kuoh, llevandose al pelinegro mas odiado como un trapo arrastrandolo

**~Un minuto despues **

Sona simplemente se frotaba la sien, al ver que en medio patio la [torre] de rias se traia a haiiro desde el saco arrastrandolo hacia la ORC

Sacando diferentes opiniones de parte de la escuela por esa actitud de la albina al pelinegro

Por lo visto rias ya tenia que hablar con el, en especial por el propio reporte de una de sus [torres] que vio que este fue perseguido hasta lo mas profundo del bosque, para luego salir completamente ileso de un ataque de un angel caido

Para un demonio reencarnado es casi una proeza que a pocos dias de ser convertido derrotar a un caido no importando si este es de bajo nivel

Pero, si el le daño bastante no importando el motivo podria traer consecuencias graves

Las relaciones entre los caidos aun siguen siendo hostiles a pesar del alto el fuego

Bueno, el no escaparia de sus deberes en detencion a pesar de estar con rias de forma obligatoria, de todas formas iria mañana por clases particulares, terminando esas seguiria con su castigo

Aunque es un tanto alarmante que su propio poder haya aumentado exponencialmente, pero eso solo confirma que la reencarnacion es un éxito, mas no espero realmente un cambio completo aparte del aumento de su poder magico, un poco mas arriba del humano comun pero cambio enorme tomando en cuenta que deberia tener mas por las piezas malignas

Si, el siempre se ha visto como alguien con una desnutricion notable todo el tiempo, pero desde verlo en la mañana ya es bastante notable que 'tiene mas carne' en su cuerpo, y su tono de piel es ligeramente mas saludable

Solo espera que le dice rias si es que se demora mucho en hablar con el

**~Mientras con una rubia uniendose a la albina y al arrastrado**

"Koneko-san, no creo que debe de ser apropiado traerlo de esa manera"

"Buchou fue clara..., el debe de venir hoy..."

"Aun asi no veo por que fue necesario traerme por el camino lleno de rocas, creo que unas cuantas se me metieron por el..."

Koneko le solto haciendo que se de con la cabeza de forma abrupta

"Sacudete..., no es necesario que entre mas suciedad al edificio..."

"Perdonala, pero desde ayer se encuentra de mal humor"

*3er suspiro del dia de hoy

"No era necesario ser tan brusca, me sorprende la fuerza que tienes sabes"

Sigo completamente extrañado por su actitud, es mas que claro que no le caiga bien pero esto ya es pasarse de lanza

Ya quitandome varias piedras, una botella de plastico y ramas de mi espalda entramos al edificio

Estoy un poco sorprendido, para ser un edificio viejo esta muy bien conservado por dentro

No lo pude apreciar, la albina luego luego de cerrar la puerta me cargo sin previo aviso

"No podemos hacerla esperar"

Y a paso veloz me cargo hacia arriba seguida de la rubia que trataba de evitar que la albina hiciera alguna locura

Con una mano se toco la puerta recibiendo un asentimiento por dentro

Al entrar, me avento con cierta fuerza al sillon de golpe

"Buchou, lo he traido...", dijo con voz muy rasposa para limitarse a sentarse del otro lado, lo mas alejado de el en el sillon contrario

"De nuevo te pido disculpas, ella no suele ser asi"

"...ya veo", no es nada agradable que me mangoneen, menos que como una simple prenda me boten tan facilmente

Estoy pensando seriamente en volver la Mision de Macho Man, a pesar de lo satirico del nombre, como mi objetivo principal

"Por favor espera un momento, nuestra buchou estara presente dentro de poco, koneko-san, por favor se amable con el por favor"

Ella le miro a la rubia por unos segundos para luego chasquear la boca y asentir de mala gana

Una vez que ella se retiro solo se limito a seguir viendome fijamente mientras tomaba dulces de la mesa de enfrente

No mentire, estoy nervioso y muy asustado, incluso si trato de huir no me sorprenderia que me pescaran de golpe, y con el simple manotazo me quito –80 PV

Se por completo que lo que vayan a querer estoy completamente obligado a escucharlas si o si

"Ara, Koneko-chan, no seas agresivo con nuestro kouhai, es la primera vez que viene aui despues de todo"

Una voz resono del lado izquierdo, al voltear recorde por que es un tanto famoso este lugar

Viendo directamente a una de las gran 2 hermanas, o 2 Onee-samas conocidas por su gran belleza

Y una antigua compañera de clases

"Hola...", fue lo unico que me salio con voz temblante y al mismo tiempo se activo mi aura para calmarme de golpe

**Akeno Himejima**

**Nivel: 78**

**Raza: [?/?]**

**Profesion: [Sacerdotista Intermedia][Estudiante de Honor][Espia Sigilosa Avanzada][?]**

**Afiliacion: [?][?]**

**PV: 152,300**

**MN: 325,000**

Y de no olvidarme de la anterior

**Yumi Kiba**

**Nivel: 48**

**Raza: [?]**

**Profesion: [Combatiente de Espadas Intermedia][Estudiante de Honor][?]**

**Afiliacion: [?][?]**

**PV: 42,000**

**MN: 41,000**

Hasta este punto viene en mi cabeza resonando con fuerza '¡Que pendejada hice!' al no entender como diablos llame la atencion de personas mucho as fuertes que yo, Ya es bastante problemático tener a sona y a sus miembros que algunas de ellas tienen el nivel similar a yumi, ¡pero esto de plano es una exageración!

"No tengas miedo, aquí somos de confianza", dijo mientras se acerco un poco enfrente de mi, descubriendome la cara un poco, "Ara, eres un tanto bien parecido, no es de sorprenderse la atencion que recibias en el pasado, ufufu"

**[+5 de Afecto con Akeno, por recordar viejos tiempos]**

'Mientras no me haga daño por mi me puede tocar lo que quiera'

Me di un palmaso en la cara mentalmente al pensar eso, maldita seas **[Pervertido de closet]**

"Akeno por favor, no te insinues tanto a nuestro nuevo miembro, lo podrias asustar"

'Eso es ya demasiado tarde', el que sean muy amables conmigo no significa siempre que haya buenas intenciones detrás, me quedo bien claro cuando ese desgraciado se presento como el novio de mi hermana y al final resulto en la muerte mia y del hijo de su puta madre

Vi que la voz tranquila hizo que akeno hiciera un puchero para despues retirarse, ahí la vi a ella

Retire mi vista de inmediato al no creer lo que veia, una chica que estaba por completo desnuda en pleno salor con una toalla apenas cubriendo las zonas importantes

Fue muy poco, pero en definitiva es una pelirroja, con el nombre de Rias Gremory, Tanto con la vergüenza como el miedo me atraveso en la mente por lo que vi, aparte de lo obvio

**Rias Gremory**

**Nivel: 89**

**Raza: [?]**

**Profesion: [Lider Intermedia][?][?]**

**Afiliacion: [?][?]**

**PV: 162,000**

**MN: 445,000**

De estar solo, iria a golpearme con fuerza con un poste, ahora tengo 3 problemas mayores pensando que souna seria la unica con un nivel muy alto aparte de su sequito que anda cera del nivel 40

Por un rato me limite a estar asi por el claro hecho que se esta vistiendo desde cero dentro de esta habitacion

De las presentes queda claro que no muestra vergüenza alguna estar enfrente de un chico como dios la ha traido a este mundo, siendo testigo en directo

"Pervertido..."

**[-10 de afecto a Koneko, por ser pervertido]**

'Realmente, ¡Pero realmente debo de reducir como sea la mala reputacion de mi!'

Maldiciendo mientras sentia la sed de sangre de ella, de poco a poco es la probabilidad de estar mas cerca a que ella me mate sin dudar a pesar que las demas esten presentes

"No me culpes, no es para nada normal que una chica que apenas conosco salga de bañarse y se vista asi como si nada"

"No tengo problemas con que me veas asi"

Dijo rias muy tranquilamente mientras akeno le asistia para vestirse

Y mientras yo solo me golpeaba con la mano terecha la cabeza debido a los efectos de mi perversion provocado por sus palabras

**~Unos 25 minutos despues**

'Se que me mataria al verlo, pero si una vez te llego a ver, me vale madre si fallo en el intento, ¡Me acerco hacia a ti [?] y te voy a ahorcar con todas mis fuerzas!'

Varias veces mi aura de no muerto se activo

Tantas sorpresas en unos cuantos minutos

Una vez que termino de vestirse continuo sentandose en su mesa principal, con akeno a lado de ella

Ahí comenzo una larga explicacion

Primero, son demonios, aquellos que son mencionados en la biblia

Junto a su existencia estan los angeles y los ya conocidos angeles caidos

En el pasado, estas razas han estado en guerra, junto a otras facciones, seres sobrenaturales que existen y viven de forma escondida en el mundo humano

Y principalmente, aun en estos dias lo que denomino como la trinidad biblica aun siguen en malos terminos pero con un pacto de 'no agresion' vigente, en donde si uno atacara sin provocacion a otro el mas minimo rose reaundaria la guerra

En ese punto de poder sudaria frio, mas si senti un escalosfrio en mi espalda al recordar la muerte del caido a manos de mi no muertos, esto debido a un hecho realmente relevante

Despues de aventarme esa larga pero necesaria informacion, se me desvelo algo que hizo que internamente me enfureciera, pero por culpa de [?]

"Te damos la bienvenida a la ORC, como nuesto compañero demonio", tras decir eso, saco sus alas al igual que los demas, un par de ellas salieron de mi espalda

'_**Mentalmente *Insert Meme Voice of Dross ~ COOOOOÑOOOOOOOO'**_

Me quede callado un tiempo mientras me lleve las manos frias que tengo a mi cara, esto no puede estar pasando

Removiendo un poco mi basto pelo enfrente de mi cara ya prosegui a preguntar lo obvio

"Hasta donde yo recuerdo soy..., era humano, ¿Cómo es posible todo esto?"

"Tranquilo, no es necesario saberlo todo el dia de hoy, solo te dire que el dia que moriste tenias una hoja de estas..."

Me mostro un panfleto que dicta: Tus sueños se haran realidad~, junto a garabatos que entenderia como runas demoniacas, juntando los hechos que son demonios y posiblemente esto hace que puedan invocarlos a ellos de forma mas facil

Recibi una confirmacion de ese hecho con su explicacion que es debido que la gente normal no suele hacerlo por si mismo desde hace tiempo, menos sin saber el metodo correcto, siendo una forma mas sencilla de poder requerir servicios, basicamente ser contratados por ese medio

"El dia que tu moriste, tuviste un deseo, tener una mejor oportunidad para volver a vivir de nuevo"

'...me suena mas a mi sin groserias, no me sorprenderia que lo dijera'

Y no es mentira realmente teniendo los recuerdos, y empezando a recordar mas lo del incidente del ser con alas negras, que definitivamente no es el tipo que me ataco

Ella saco unas fotos revelando a una chica

"No se si la recuerdes, esta chica se presento como..."

"Amane Hameki, supuestamente de otra escuela no muy lejos en kuoh"

"...en efecto, pero ella no es lo que pretendia, ya que en realidad es"

"..una angel caido..."

Ella explicaba, mas le interrumpi al recordar partes de ese dia tanto gracias a la memorias de mi yo de este mundo y en parte el alto INT y WIS que poseo

Al andar explicandome y despues de completar tome la foto que me mostro sintiendo las miradas en mi

Por mis memorias recuerdo como el idiota que me valia madres la vida hace una semana, ella aparecio un dia, y se volvio completamente insistente

No muy alta, de pelo rubio y un tanto energetica de no equivocarme

Por mucha insistencia que ella dio no cedi a salir con ella, mucho menos en su ultimatum que dio enfrente de la escuela con muchos alumnos presentes

Igualmente le rechace, recibiendo abucheos de parte de toda la escuela por no haber aceptado su declaracion dramatica y para la vista de muchos de todo corazon

Aun con lo que me decian solo pase de largo sin realmente importarme lo que me dijeran

Hasta que al fin me la volvi a encontrar en el parque, se dejo de juegos y se transformo, ahí la vi, teniendo un traje que en este pais es denominado Lolita Gothica y en ese momento, aunque fue una corazonada al principio, vi a su verdadero yo

Lo cual la personalidad no me sorprendio de ser superior y muy engreida, completamente distinto a la anterior

Aunque no recuerdo aun mucha de la platica, se que termino ensartandome una lanza brillante

"Por lo visto, pareces saber mas de lo que aparentas"

La mire por unos momentos y un poco a las demas de estar completamente serias

"Solo uni los factores con lo que me acabas de decir y lo que me ha sucedido, y la foto simplemente me ha ayudado a recordar mejor"

Terminando de decir eso aprete toda la pagina de la foto, casi como instinto al intentar destruirla sin éxito con mi leve fuerza

"...hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué aparte de ustedes nadie lo recuerda?, por lo que le dije a ella en ese dia me debieron de abuchear, tirarme cosas entre otras opciones por como me negue tajantemente al no querer salir con ella"

Su resemblante se mantuvo serio hasta que respondio, "ese dia de tu rechazo..., al terminar con tu vida ella se encargo con magia para borrar todo lo relacionado con ella, una tactica que ha sido hecha antes para ocultar su identidad de personas comunes"

Asenti entendiendo el sutil mensaje

"Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿peleaste contra algun angel caido el dia de ayer?"

Hice un pequeño tic al mover mis manos ligeramente hacia adelante, al ver el rostro de la pelirroja sonrio, se notar cuando alguien busca reacciones deseadas y eso para a ella es suficiente, su mirada le dice todo

"Si, el dia de ayer fui atacado por un angel caido de regreso a mi hogar"

No tiene caso ocultarlo, por mas que yo quiera evitar ese tema me pueden leer facilmente, por mas calma que pueda obtener no es lo mismo que con que facilidad tengo para alterar los hechos o poder mentir de manera convincente, se que puedo crear algo asi en un futuro como habilidad y si bien es muy necesario, no lo tengo en este momento como para poder llevar la conversacion a otro lado

"Y dime, como te defendiste, alguien recien reencarnado le seria muy dificil pelear contra un angel"

...se que este no es el momento de ser atrevido, pero aun tengo curiosidad de algo

"Antes de eso, me podrias explicar mejor como fui 'revivido por ti', me habras explicado ser mi maestra, pero no he notado algo asi como una cadena en el cuello, o algun simbolo visible en mi parte del cuerpo que represente mi esclavitud hacia a ti"

Mostro cierta molestia al oir 'esclavo', pero viendo que estamos siendo sinceros hasta este punto decidio hablar, a la par que mostro...¿Un peon?

"Por lo visto realmente eres alguien que no es lo que aparenta", dijo para acercarse a mi un poco mas, mostrandome la pieza enfrente de mis ojos, "Esto es lo que nosotros llamamos pieza maligna, y si, estas son derivadas al juego de ajedrez, como recordaras, la guerra cobro la vida de muchos demonios puros, y es muy dificil quedar embarazado por nuestra especie"

Se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura, "estas piezas fueron creadas con el fin de que un demonio de clase alta tenga un propio ejercito a su disposicion a la par de reforzar las fuerzas demoniacas"

Terminando puso su mano en mi pecho, "El dia de tu deseo yo introduje 4 de estas piezas en ti, algo sorprendente debido a que a lo mucho pense que valdria piezas"

Me senti un tanto insultado por ese comentario pero al no saber que tan bueno es tener ese tipo de cosas en mi interior es mejor no saberlo de momento

"Asi que con eso en pocas palabras soy un objeto a utilizar por el resto de mi eternidad, condenado a una vida de servidumbre hasta el dia que me muera, ¿no?"

La cara de molestia fue mas que notoria y no solo la de ella, muchas de las demas igualmente la mostraron por lo que acabo de decir

"Es cierto que en la sociedad demoniaca muchos de nosotros tratamos a nuestras respectivas 'noblezas' de esa manera, pero te aseguro por mi clan que yo no soy de esa manera, yo trato de forma digna a la mia como si fuese mi propia familia"

'...eso ya lo veremos', no parecera mentir pero aun asi no puedo estar confiado del todo, ella es la que controla una segunda soga a mi cuello despues de todo

Cerre los ojos pensando en cada mejor opcion que tengo en frente

**[Desiciones karmicas]**

**[La pura y completa Verdad]**

**Dices sin dilacion todo lo ocurrido ese dia**

**Rep y Afecto suben ligeramente con los Demonios**

**Baja considerablemente con Grigory, siendo un blanco a cazar menor**

**Baja considerablemente con el Paraiso siendo un blanco a cazar mediano**

**Una pequeña probabilidad de crear una Guerra**

**20 niveles extra + 40 puntos de estado en cada uno por tus huevos**

**[La verdad incompleta]**

**Dices a medias lo que ha sucedido esa noche**

**Rep y afecto subido considerablemente en aquellos afiliados a Kuoh y al Clan Gremory**

**Aumento de riesgo a tu vida por usar una magia prohibida y olvidada solo para los que tengan conocimiento de tus habilidades y sean hostiles hacia a ti, sin estar en un grupo afiliado a ti o en conjunto, ya sea de raza o de gremio, en tu caso dentro de una nobleza**

**10 niveles extra + 15 puntos de estado por jugar seguro**

**[Mentiras ligeramente blancas]**

**Con gran dificultad tratas de alterar como puedas los hechos que sucedieron seguido de las preguntas que te hagan durante la mentira**

**Muy poca probabilidad de éxito**

**Rep y afecto antes mencionados son reducidos**

**Se te pondra en mayor vigilancia, aumenta las probabilidades de ser atacado muchisimo al saber la verdad tiempo despues, incluso dentro de clan**

**5 niveles extra por el esfuerzo**

**[A la Mier&4 con todo]**

**Te levantas y corres como si no hubiera un mañana**

**Rep y afectos mencionados mencionados son altamente reducidos hasta casi al punto de ser hostil por completo**

**Extremadamente poca probabilidad de éxito**

**En caso de ser satisfactorio seras un objetivo a cazar y/o capturar de prioridad alta por el posterior conocimiento de tu magia nigromante**

**La Mision [Los defensores...del no muerto] sera alterada, asi como la de [Yendo por el camino de la rectitud] quedara automaticamente fallida y proporcionara mas Rep y Afecto negativo a aquellos afiliados a los mismos**

**Se proporcionara un bonus temporal del 200% en VEL por un corto periodo de tiempo, asi como un escudo temporal para absorber tanto daño posible durante la huida, tanto a ti como a tus no muertos**

'La madre que me pario'

Hasta a eso me dan opciones a elegir

Hmm...

Al menos para mi la mas viable es sin duda alguna es decirlo a medias, no quiero ser el causante de una guerra si cuartel por el asesinato de ese caido considerando que el me ataco en primer lugar, muchos en la historia habian aprovechados incidentes asi para provocar una guerra que sangraria a varios, la primera guerra mundial lo dejo mas que claro, por mas tentador que suene la recompensa, de momento me conviene mas que tenga aliados que hacer enemigos

Y por mucho que no me agrade la idea de alguien mas teniendo una cadena en mi cuello aparte de [?] no soy lo suficientemente fuerte fisicamente para lograr alguna proeza como escapar de ahí, y menos llevandome a mi madre

Se que lo ultimo es ridiculo pero si haria una pendejada de ese calibre no permitiria de ningun modo que, a pesar del tecnisismo, alguien que yo aprecie resultara dañado por mis acciones

No sirve tratar de inventar una historia, por mis simples movimientos corporales involuntarios me pueden cachar muy facilmente

"Bueno, fuiste honesta conmigo, supongo que es momento de hacer lo mismo", 'al menos la mitad', dije mientras pense lo ultimo

Me levante del sillon y me fui a un lugar un poco mas abierto, ahí simplemente hice "Llamada"

Las caras de confusion se volvieron de alerta y se pararon de inmediato reuniendose en grupo cerca de rias al ver los esqueletos, mas la pelirroja hizo un llamado de detenerse al ver que yo solo la veia a los ojos sin intencion de atacar, claro que no dejando de ver sutilmente a los esqueletos que estan detrás mio

Solo invoque 4, quiero dar una explicacion, no dar a entender que los voy a atacar no nada de eso

"El dia de ayer que regrese a mi hogar fui atacado por un angel caido completamente distinto"

Señale a los esqueletos no moverse, "Cuando el estuvo a punto de matarme en un gran esfuerzo de escapar sin éxito, muchos cadaveres salieron de la tierra y le atacaron, algunos de ellos lograron dañarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar, y este no tuvo mas opcion que huir de ahí por la cantidad de No muertos"

"No se como, pero de alguna forma ellos me obedecen, y durante el resto de esa noche descubri que puedo tanto hacerlos aparecer como hacerlos irse, esos 4 son una prueba de ello"

"Increible...", ella y las demas estan mas que impactadas, si bien trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible al decir la verdad parece que ha funcionado de momento

"Eres el primer necromago que aparece despues de siglos"

"...¿Perdon?"

"haiiro-san, los necromagos son personas que tienen un fuerte vinculo con la muerte, hasta el punto que ellos son capaces de romper la barrera entre la vida y la muerte, se supone que las artes oscuras y toda investigacion ceso, asi como una caza al punto de ser eliminado todo rastro y personas que tienen vinculo alguno con la nicromancia", dijo yumi de la cual habia estudiado la historia de los demonios y el que menciona

'El termino es mas acertado nigromante'

[En este mundo la iglesia se esforzo a eliminar todo rastro de ella, fue un tiempo que no existian las Piezas malignas, hasta el punto que no saben el termino correcto del arte

Añadiendo que un Nigromante y un Nigromago son 2 profesiones que son un tanto diferentes, pero muy relacionados entre si]

"Lo que me sorprende es el hecho que lo puedas llamar de forma natural, ¿podria verlos mas de cerca?"

"...¿eh?, si, no hay problema, ya les habia ordenado que no hicieran nada"

"Espere buchou..., no es seguro..."

A pesar de las advertencias, tanto rias como akeno cerca de ella se acercaron a los esqueletos, los tocaron, les quitaron piezas las cuales al soltarlas se unieron de nuevo sin mostrar daño de PV realmente importante

"Definitivamente son reales, pero ¿Realmente les puedes ordenar hacer cualquier cosa?"

"Dentro de sus capacidades si, mas no se que quieras que hagan exactamente"

"...¿Podrian terminar de servir el te?"

"Por supuesto"

Con solo darles la orden mentalmente 2 de ellos se movieron directamente a la vajilla que trajo akeno, tras unos minutos hicieron lo pedido por ella sin complicacion alguna, las chicas se quedaron viendo con escepticismo cada movimiento de ellos, pero al final le dejaron pasar

Mande a uno a que le diera una taza en la mano, de lo cal dio ella sorbo sin problema

"Le falta un poco mas de azucar, pero en efecto, es necromancia sin lugar a dudas"

"Ara, es soprenderte de las nuevas habilidades de nuestro nuevo miembro"

Las otras 2 solo se encontraban incomodas sin saber que decir exactamente

***Se abre la puerta**

"Perdon por la intrusion rias, pero necesito hablar con haiiro un... momento..."

Por instinto sabiendo lo que sucederia me fui detrás de akeno por ser la mas cercana, junto con mis esqueletos que se pusieron enfrente de ella

Souna y Tsubaki parpadearon unos momentos de sorpresa, viendo los esqueletos, a una akeno un tanto sonriente y al pelinegro rezandole a cualquier deidad de que la Kaichou se apiadara de su alma, sera mas fuerte rias, pero sona es mucho mas intimidante

"Veo que estas ocupada..., hablare con 'ustedes' mas tarde"

Se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta con la pelinegra siguiendole, dando bien claro el enfasis de a quien se referia con eso

'Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre...'

Basicamente junte mis manos y empece a pedir piedad con mi alma, ahora si que si no me mata rias, me mata souna, busca una forma para volverme a la vida de nuevo y me vuelve a matar

"No te preocupes por ella, por donde tengo entendido no sabes que ella tambien es una demonio, ¿verdad?"

Asenti rapidamente mientras seguia apoyado en la espalda de akeno al momento que me oculte de souna

"¿Al igual que tu tiene una nobleza propia?"

"Si"

'¡Me quiero volver chango!'

Aun con los niveles extra, me falta bastante para siquiera poder evitar castigo alguno de parte de ella, aunque senti un par de brazos abrazandome y algo comodo sintiendose en mi cabeza

"No hay de que preocuparse, por mucho que ella este furiosa contigo no permitire que haga mas daño de lo debido a ti, te matendre a salvo de ella"

"Ara, en ese caso debo de imitar a nuestra buchou protegiendo nuestro nuevo compañero", diciendo eso ella se unio al abrazo por detrás, siendo ensandwicheado por ambos lados

"¿Podrias desaparecer a los esqueletos?, son un tanto incomodo Haiiro-san"

Yumi interrumpio el momento, cosa que le agradesco ya que **[Pervertido de closet]** empezando a hacer de las suyas, de forma inmediata use **[Desvanecimiento]** y los 4 esqueletos desaparecieron

Bueno, al menos tengo lo que me propuse en un principio, personas que me protejan por el momento

**[Completado]**

**[****Los defensores...del no muerto**

**No es exactamente lo que esperabas, pero estas en cierta medida satisfecho]**

**Aliate fuertemente con 3 o mas personas, OK**

**Secreto: Pregunta mas acerca de tu estado Demoniaco a la par que revelas la naturaleza de tu magia, OK**

**Recompensa: Raza desbloqueada, algunos [?] estaran desbloqueados,**

**+20 Rep y afecto con Rias y Akeno, +15 de afecto con Yumi, +5 de afecto con Koneko**

**Debido a pertenecer a la Nobleza de Rias como [Peon][4] en automatico obtienes +25 de afecto con todos los miembros del mismo y +10 de afecto con los aliados al Clan Gremory**

**El efecto Enemigo de toda la Vida es eliminado gradualmente de todos los afiliados al Clan gremory o reducidos si tienen un fuerte contacto con la muerte anteriormente**

**[Demonio de Clase Baja]: La parte mas baja de la cadena de mando en el mundo demoniaco, se obtiene un par de alas negras**

**Se habilita las habilidades de la pieza [Peon] para [?]**

**Se habilita la habilidad de volar por los cielos**

**Se obtiene un aumento de daño que puedes recibir a la luz * 4**

**Se obtiene un aumento de daño que puedes recibir al fuego *4**

**[Peon][4]: 4 piezas de peon fueron introducidos en ti, dando evidencia de tu union con Rias Gremory como su sirviente**

**Los estados obtienen un 100% de aumento exceptuando SUE, Ya habilitado**

**Es posible poder [?] con el permiso de Rias**

**Facilita el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Demonios, dificulta el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Angeles y en Caidos**

**Hasta a este punto el tema de la Rep, Afecion y Obediencia queda Desbloqueada**

**[Consejo Estudiantil / Muy Mala]**

'**Souna'/ [-55/-45/0]**

**Tsubaki / [-65/-55/0]**

**Reya / [-48/-38/0]**

**Rukuro/ [-28/-18/0]**

**Yura / [-32/-22/0]**

**Momo / [-45/-35/0]**

**Megumi / [-36/-26/0]**

**[ORC / Neutral]**

**Rias / [-12/45/0]**

**Akeno/ [-22/30/0]**

**Koneko / [-30/-5/0]**

**Yumi / [-18/25/0]**

**? / [0/60/0]**

**Se muestra de la siguiente forma [Reputacion/Afecto/Obediencia]**

**[Reputacion]: da a entender el respetuo mutuo que se tiene con la persona, una negativa posiblemente no te tomase en serio o dejaran de lado tu opinion, mientras con una positiva es todo lo contrario**

**[Afecto]: Sencillamente es el nivel de apego emocional, negativamente puede hacer que se torne hostil o hasta incluso pueda llegarte a dañar con facilidad, lo positivo es todo lo contrario aunque puede haber consecuencias negativas si la reputacion no es positiva**

**[Obediencia]: Como tal menciona es que tanto los individuos lleven a cabo cualquier orden que se les acate, siempre y cuando sea la obediencia con ellos tan alta como para llevarlo a cabo**

**[Incluso si la Rep y el afecto es negativo, con una alta obediencia haran las ordenes de todas formas]**

**[Debido al estado de [Demonio de Clase Baja] reduce Masivamente la Obediencia que puedes obtener de otras personas]**

**Debido al desconocimiento de [?] de la ORC, el bonus del afecto queda bloqueado hasta conocerlo cara a cara**

En definitiva, de encontrarme con souna debo de tener el mayor respeto posible con ella, a diferencia aquí en la ORC alla no tendran problema alguno en partirme la cara, no importando lo que rias diga, no estan consiente de la gran fragilidad que yo poseo

Al menos es tranquilizante que 4 personas ya no esten hostiles conmigo, aunque aun puedo sentir desconfianza grata por parte de Koneko, por lo que es mejor no desatar la ira de nadie en esta academia, ya sea la ORC o el C.E.

**[+20 de Rep con 'Souna', por mostrar la capacidad de usar una habilidad en extremo rara]**

O puede que la propia preocupacion no sea tan problemática, aun asi sigue estando en numeros peligrosos, a como de lugar debo de volverme mas fuerte todavia, estare a medio camino de ella, pero incluso estando a su mismo nivel no quiere decir que podre tener ventaja, ella tiene años de experiencia en este tipo de cosas que yo claramente flaqueo

Solo espero que no sea tan duro conmigo, en mas de una interpretacion de la palabra

**~18 horas despues**

'Ahora si, mi momento ha llegado'

Desde ayer ya era demasiado tarde para cumplir lo de mi parte ayer, asi que se me dijo que lo haria una vez que terminara Economia del Hogar

Aun sigo recuperandome de Educacion fisica, el muy cabron no tuvo piedad, me vi forzado a usar mis puntos para tener 100 en VID con el unico proposito de aguantar todo ese regimiento quedandome con 11 libres

**[Has obtenido recompensas al subir la VID a 100]**

**[Resistencia Adaptadora]: En vez de ser sumado DEF+(5*VID) sera ahora sumado DEF+(10*VID), proporcionando mas PV**

**[Aumenta en un 100% el estado de VID]**

Eso me alegro teniendo 760 de PV, al menos asi podria resistir mejor lo que Souna me haya preparado el dia de hoy

Con el sufrimiento del profesor y las lecciones extra de la profesora he ganado durante el dia 7 ATK, 8 ENE, 5 DEF, 12 VEL, este ultimo se paso conmigo al no recorrer la pista, sino toda la escuela en 10 vueltas lo mas rapido que pudiera, no los complete ganandome trabajo extra, y 7 SUE por lo mismo, evitar la muerte por el extremo cansancio

De la profesora si fue mas piadosa, y como ahí es de tener mejor tecnica y saber los tiempos lo que me dio ha sido unas cuantas recetas para mejorar ademas de mayor informacion de cocina, dandome 2 de INT y 3 de WIS, muy poco, pero entre mas puntos de estado tenga, es mas dificil obtenerlos si no se hace por medio de un esfuerzo fisico que se quede en tu persona

Solo unos segundos despues de que la maestra se fue y que mi vista ya no pudiera seguirla mas, fui atado de pies y volvi a ser arrastrado

En este punto seria lo normal pensar, 'Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo y me traerian de este modo siempre o solo los que he encabronado', por que me queda bien claro que de todos los que he hecho enojar me consta que a souna y compañía son con los que me les he ido mas fuerte

No ofreci resistencia alguna, no estan para juegos y se muy bien que ella sabe de mi habilidad, ya me queda solo enfrentarme a lo que ella me tenga preparada

Me llevaron a uno de los salones de recreacion, ahí, solo vi al resto del consejo estudiantil, souna no estaba entre las presentes

Una vez dentro me pusieron al frente y me desataron, antes de poder decir algo erigieron una especie de barrera alrededor de mi, exceptuando a una de las chicas

"Sere completamente clara", dijo tsubaki a detrás de la barrera, "Sona me ha pedido que verifique la veracidad de lo que le dijiste a rias el dia anterior, por lo tanto queremos que uses tus habilidades de necromago en ella"

Ahí vi a la chica, y en si a pesar de la informacion no debo bajar la guardia

**Rukuro Nimura**

**Nivel: 35**

**Raza: [Demonio de Clase Baja]**

**Pieza: [Peon]**

**Profesion: [Estudiante de Honor][Peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo principiante]**

**Afiliacion: [Sona Sitri][Clan Sitri]**

**PV: 36,000**

**MN: 25,000**

"¿Estan seguro de eso?, por mucho que yo...", no pude completar ya que ella me llego con rapidez a mi lado lanzandome una patada

_***Insert Ost ~ Etrian Odyssey Untold ~ Battlefield Awakening**_

Apenas la esquive pero me redujo cerca de –100 PV al rozarme la cara, al mismo tiempo un temporizador se activo al momento de atacarme

**[Mision de ultimo momento adquirido]**

**[Retribución**

**A pesar de lo sucedido hace unos dias no hace olvidar todo lo que has causado durante el resto de tu convivencia con ellas de tu yo anterior, aguanta tanto como puedas de esta emboscada**

**Aguanta 1 minuto**

**Aguanta 2 minutos**

**Aguanta 5 minutos**

**Aguanta 10 min**

**?**

**Recompensa: [?]]**

No perdi el tiempo y saque los esqueletos y los zombies que tenia, claro que antes darle palmadas en la pierna con la que me ataco

Si bien en parte funciono para distraerla en lo que se puso alerta por la horda de 6 esqueletos y 4 zombies, de los cuales de ese tipo son los unicos que tenia, funciono tambien para usar **[Toque Mortal]**, del cual con éxito pude inflingirle **[Debilitamiento]**

**[Debilitamiento]: Estado de salud que causa un agotamiento repentino quien lo posea, volviendo sus movimientos lentos y torpes, tambien puede causar un estado de salud aleatorio derivado de un debilitamiento comun**

**Dura un minuto el estado, este estado es posible aumentar su duracion entre mas se aplique**

**[Efecto *2 Veces = a 2 minutos]**

Eso servira de antemano por un tiempo

Aun con ese truco y ver que sus movimientos se volvieron irregulares, no tuvo problema en atacar a los No muerto, despachando rapidamente a los esqueletos con leve dificultad

En lo que ella hacia eso, use [Rayo de Decadencia] en ella, un par de ellos en lo que se quitaba a los zombie de encima sin mucha dificultad

Causandole **[Maldicion]**, solo una vez de los 5 rayos que envie

**[Maldicion]: el objetivo en este estado al ser uno vivo obtiene una gran lentitud y una mayor facilidad de recibir ataques fisicos**

**De ser un No muerto recibe Gradualmente un 10% de PV menos por cada 30 segundos **

**Maldicion dura cerca de 3 minutos**

**No es posible aumentar la duracion de Maldicion una Vez invocado**

No le tomo mas segundos para deshascerse de los zombies

"Vaya, pense que seria esto mas rapido de lo que pense, *jadeo, sigue asi"

Parece mas animada de pelear aunque un poco de **[Agotamiento]** es claramente visible en ella

No tengo como tal forma de crear por mi mismo No muertos y los que ella derroto se añadieron como huesos y carne putrefacta en mi inventario

Ahí unos 5 de ronin y unos 4 arqueros esqueletos que pude obtener de regreso hacia la salida, como no se de que forma reaccionarian al ver a mis Samurai y Ballesteros

Invoque a los primeros 2, claro que se impresionaron un poco al ver a aquellos No Muertos con armas viejas

Aun asi se vio que lidiaba equilibradamente contra ellos

Igualmente tomaba su tiempo para ir contra mi si no era atacada con las flechas o con las espadas, lo bueno ha sido que uno de los ronin lo deje cerca mio ante esa oportunidad, y cada vez que podia acercarme pude dar mas **[Toque Mortal]** y unos cuantos **[Rayos de Decadencia]** que solo unos cuantos pudo evadir con exito

Las demas que estaban con las barreras de energia tenian sentimientos encontrados, mas parecen sorprendidos de como puedo pelear mano a mano, o en este caso, poder estar a su nivel de forma igualada

Y no es mentira, por el temporizador se ve que han pasado 5 minutos y con todo lo lanzado ella tiene menos de la mitad de PV que tiene

Vi como mi ultimo ronin fue destruido ante mis ojos

Hay 2 opciones, o sacar los samurai y llevarme una bronca futura, o admitir la derrota

_***Fin Ost**_

"Me rindo", levante mis manos hacia arriba en señal de no poder continuar mas, esto es una pelea de demostracion, no un combate real

"Uff, muy bien, realmente eres mas de lo que aparentas"

**[Mision Completada]**

**[Retribucion**

**Por lo menos de momento has logrado calmar considerablemente a los miembros del C.E. por la 'Paliza' que te han dado, a pesar que solo una ha luchado**

**Aguanta 1 minuto, OK**

**Aguanta 2 minutos, OK**

**Aguanta 5 minutos, OK**

**Aguanta 10 min, Fallido**

**Secreto: Usa movimientos de Nigromante durante el combate, Ok**

**Recompensa: +25 de Rep obtenida a los miembros de la C.E. y de la O.R.C., +10 afeccion de la C.E. y de la ORC, +30 Puntos de estado**

**Has obtenido nuevas habilidades de estado]**

**[Alzamiento del Mas Alla]: te permite llamar a muertos que esten cerca de 5 metros de ti para servirte**

**Es posible que no te respondan si son mas fuertes que tu**

**[Creacion No Muerto]: Te permite crear a partir de recursos como cadaveres, restos, huesos, entre otras cosas unidades ya existentes o nuevas según la combinacion que elijas**

**[+10 Rep con la C.E. y La O.R.C., por impresionar a las presentes con el estilo de combate]**

**[+5 Afecto con Rukuro, al descargar parte del odio acumulado en ti y aceptar la derrota]**

**Bonificacion de afecto adquirido con Rias [50]**

**[Lider Fraternal]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que tu dirijas y lideres**

'Asi que esto sucede cuando tienes una Rep o Afecto Positivo con las personas'

Al menos me alegro que cada vez mas estoy 'haciendo las paces' por lo que hice hace años

Las barreras fueron levantadas y de estas aparecieron Sona y las demas presentes del ORC que por lo visto se ocultaron en una de las barreras tornandose invisibles

"Eso fue bastante notable, hace mas creible que pudieras lograr ahuyentar a ese angel caido de esa manera", dijo francamente sona al ver que pude ir a su vuelo

Pero honestamente no es realmente algo que alabar, ella es un [peon] y yo tengo 4 de esos, por regla deberia de tener mayor ventaja

Aun asi, no es tan sencillo entender que de todas formas tiene ella cierta experiencia en combate, el como se las apaño para poder vencer a mis No muerto a pesar de los estados que a ella le he infligido lo comprueban

"Pero dime, ¿Qué fueron esas luces negras?, ¿Y porque te empeñaste a tocar a mi [Peon] durante la pelea?"

Por lo ultimo me empezaron a ver muy fijamente la mirada ya que no habia mencionado eso el dia de ayer

"Ustedes dijeron que querian verificar como exactamente he peleado, lo hice de esa forma, al tocar al caido vi que se empezo a tambalear e incluso volverse mas lento, y mientras evitaba sus lanzas en un momento puse mi mano enfrente para detener el embate, resultando en ese rayo que parecio afectarle igualmente volviendolo mas lento aun"

Se me quedo viendo ella unos segundos fijamente

"Por lo que vi en esta pelea lo creo, aun sigue siendo interesante que tu seas capaz de poder invocar a los muertos de esa forma"

"Una duda", pregunto tsubaki que a pesar de lo recibido, aunque en menor medida, me sigue viendo con enojo, "¿De donde sacaste especificamente a los muertos con armamento de espadas y arcos?, no estamos cerca de ningun punto historico como para encontrarse alguno asi"

Puedo entender ese tipo de pregunta, pero al igual la respuesta puede ser mas sencilla de explicar

"Yo solo controle a los muertos que estaban apareciendo en ese sector del parque, al adentrarme un poco mas para tratar de despistarlo ellos simplemente aparecieron saliendo de la tierra, tal vez en algun punto hubo una guerra aquí en kuoh y esos cadaveres que se levantaron eran de un cementerio olvidado construido en el parque"

Algunas empezaron a asentir por esa explicacion, y personalmente yo creo tambien que seria uno muy convincente, fueron epocas sangrientas en el japon del siglo XV asi que no es de sorprenderse que muchas tumbas fuesen olvidadas

"Ahora que me acuerdo, rias, ¿Le explicaste acerca de su Sacred Gear?"

"¿La Sacrie-de que?"

"No lo hice, se me olvido al ver que el invoco a esos esqueletos dentro del club, incluso pense que tal vez ese seria el poder de su magia necrotica una Sacred Gear"

Sona suspiro mientras yo no tengo ahora ni la mas minima idea de lo que estan hablando

"¿Recuerdas cuando te hable sobre la chica que te asesino el dia de ayer?"

Asenti con la cabeza

"El dia que tu fuiste asesinado ella lo hizo especificamente por tu sacred gear..."

Ahí, rias asistida por sona y algunas mas me explicaron que son exactamente

En resumen son objetos que creo dios para que la humanidad se pudiera defender, pero esta la posibilidad que puedan ser sustraidos del portador y ser introducidos en otros, o eliminarlos para que no presenten una amenaza

Aunque lo mas viable es convencerlos para que se unan a sus fuerzas, en mi caso ese segundo deseo hizo que fuese un usuario que este al mando de ella e indirectamente al mando de los demonios

"¿Entonces la razon por la que esa arrogante quiso siempre ha sido ese Engranaje?"

Asintio, "las personas con Sacred Gears son muy raras, pero es mas raro encontrar a un usuario natural de necromancia"

"¿y como se usa o se activa?"

"Normalmente se hace con una emocion muy fuerte, o por un deseo personal, trata de pensar en algo muy fuerte y personal como alguien que admiras o alguna meta que tengas"

'Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo', no negare que posiblemente sea cierto esa posibilidad de tenerlo, aun aparece el [?]: Bloqueado y creo que esa es la razon

'...nada, no tengo realmente nada en mente', yo solo he vivido según mis propios intereses, y los de mi familia, por lo tanto no soy alguien que tenga una figura a seguir de forma natural

"Es una lastima, al parecer no eres capaz de invocarlos aun"

"Simplemente no se me viene nada a la mente, fuera de eso realmente no tengo un motivo fundamental realmente..."

A pesar de lo ocurrido, nos fuimos a la C.F. y nos quedamos hablando y de paso trajeron comida por ahí

Se me fue acercado una bandeja llena de unos dulces horneados que parecen tener una forma rara

Por alguna razon extraña el cuarto se tenso cuando tome una de ellas, muchas de las chicas ahí presentes tenian una especie de mirada ¿maliciosa?, mientras otras como rias y yumi mostraban señas de no comerlo, Tsubaki y Akeno por otro lado asentian, una con una mueca de sonrisa y la otra su sonrisa natural, pero parece mas de disfrute

Sona simplemente me miraba fijamente

No se por que se ponen tan asi por una simple galleta un poco deformada, y bueno, no he comido en un tiempo a pesar de no necesitarlo

Me lo trague de golpe, de todas formas si es algo que no es preparado por mi me sabria igual sin sabor y con una sensacion nada placentera en el paladar

Trate de seguir mi platica con Yura, pero al parecer ella y las demas tardaron en reaccionar

La que empezo a hablar fue koneko al decir, "Al parecer no te sucedió nada..."

Me quede confundido, '¿tenia que pasarme algo mas?, ¿acaso era otra prueba?'

Aun Momo tiene la bandeja cerca de mi, supongo que esperan que coma mas, asi que comi algunas de diferentes tipos de sabor de un zampazo

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse mucho al ver que despues de tragar esa cantidad no sufriria algo

No se si es que contuvieran algun veneno o algo, de todas formas soy inmune a ellos

**[+20 de afecto con Sona, por comer sus galletas y no decir una mala opinion o desagrado]**

**[+15 de Reputacion con todo el C.E. y la O.R.C., por la valentia que has tenido al comer los bocadillos preparados por sona, posiblemente te mandaran a checar con un medico despues]**

**[+5 de Reputacion con Koneko, al probar el infierno mismo y no sufrir en el intento]**

**Debido al desconocimiento de [?] de la O.R.C., el bonus de la reputacion queda bloqueado hasta conocerlo cara a cara**

'¿Es tanto la preocupacion para ganar Rep y afecto de esa forma tan sencilla?, ni que cocinara tan mal, bueno, no es como que pudiera saborear sus galletas de todas formas'

"Pues no estan mal, aunque necesito un poco de agua o te para poder disfrutarlo mejor"

En lo que akeno fue a servir mas te, creo haber visto a sona sonrojarse, creo ser el unico que ha elogiado su Reposteria si es que no sabe bien

**[+5 de afecto por toda la C.E., +10 de afecto a sona, por 'disfrutar' de lo preparado por sona y no decir nada negativo de su mala reposteria]**

**[+10 de afecto a akeno, por presentar un reto a tomar]**

'¿Que quisiste decir con eso?'

**Bonificacion de afecto adquirido con Akeno [50]**

**[Encantador de S&M]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que sean Sadicos y/o Masoquistas**

'Debes de estar bromeando'

Aunque al ver la expresion de sonrisa a la par con su 'ufufufu~' que da al servirme otra taza de te, del cual es muy bueno por cierto, logro ver como si tuviera una segunda intención un tanto maliciosa

Es un tanto sorprendente ya que lo supo ocultar bien, pero ahora sabiendolo si es mas facil ver esa cara que muestra

~6 Horas despues

Estoy de nuevo en la C.E., el hecho de caerles mejor no me iba a salvar de mi castigo cargado desde hace tiempo, no hace falta que fue lo que he estado haciendo estas 6 horas, ya no siento las manos, por mas de una razon

**[Mision Completada]**

**[Yendo por el camino de la rectitud**

**Has cumplido con tu palabra, y has dejado impresionado a la C.E. a pesar de todo lo hecho hacia a tu persona**

**Ve de nuevo a detencion y logra hacer al menos el 5% de la cuota, OK**

**Cumple con el 8%, OK**

**Cumple con un 10%, OK**

**Soporta lo que manden, reglazos, latigazos, etc, OK**

**Secreto: Cumple un 20%, OK**

**Recompensa: 10,000 Yenes**

**10 Puntos de estado**

**20 Puntos de estado**

**+10 de Afecto y Reputacion en C.E.**

**40 Puntos de estado]**

Ademas, subi 2 niveles, obtuve 5 WIS, 3 INT, 17 DEF, y 8 SUE, este dia ha servido para mejorar exponencialmente las relaciones que tengo con ellas, Ademas, Mi [Resistencia fisica intermedia] cambio a [Resistencia Fisica Avanzada], protegiendome un 40% mas de daño en ataques fisicos y magicos en cuerpo a cuerpo

Si, aun personas en la C.E. siguen estando en malos terminos pero al menos no tan graves hasta el punto de querer matarme, eso es un alivio, me sorprende mas que soy bastante querido con rias y sequito en apenas haberme conocido en menos de 2 dias

Para a mi es mas un alivio el que a las que tengo afiliados a mi no tengan intenciones hostiles, eso alivia bastante

Ahora solo es cuestion de esperar hasta el lunes para 2 cosas

Poder acceder de nuevo a ese calabozo ya que ese dia se habra terminado la penalizacion, al estar a nivel 45 debo obtener No Muertos nuevos y subir de nivel, estoy a uno al menos decente que puede dejarme en la media de forma facil

Se me fue ofrecido llevarme por un circulo magico, de todas formas, mi madre estaria plenamente dormida como suele hacerlo los fines de semana que ella descansa

Solo dormire un poco, debo terminar la 2da razon, el de terminar mis deberes antes de que venza el plazo para entregar todo el lunes

**[Mision de ultimo momento adquirido]**

**[Se te acaba el tiempo 'esponja'**

**Te has quedado a deber muchos de los temas durante el transcurso de este semestre, ya no puedes postergarlo mas**

**Cumple con las Materias a deber, Minimo 7**

**?**

**?**

**Recompensa: [?]]**

Es notable el sarcasmo aunque no lo entienda, pero tiene razon, de no cumplirlo no podre sacarme ese estado que mi yo pasado se lo gano a pulso

Al menos ya es fin de semana, espero poder descansar aunque sea un poco de todo esto, claro que terminando la larga lista de deberes, pero creo que si, lo puedo terminar antes de las 12 del dia

**[Fin de la transmision]**

Esto ha sido terminado a la 1 de la mañana, pueden tomarlo como regalo de navidad, ¡Felices Fiestas!

Y proteganse del frio, aquí en mi casa ya van 4 bajas, y yo estoy a nada de reunirme a esos numeros, *estornuda

¡Feliz cena y feliz navidad pa todos! ;3


	3. Capitulo 2: Equipo de Exploracion I

Ahh, que buena cena de navidad, ahora pa los regalos de intercambio de fin de año, a ver si no me dan un llegue al comprarlo ;_;

Quiero dejar bien claro algo

En efecto, es una historia de dxd, pero las que he publicado en cuestion de Gamer el jugador no conoce sobre lo que va a ocurrir, de ser asi, el modo de comportarse seria completamente distinto

Y es algo que me apego, por que las cosas sucederian muy rapido, y aunque no se crea, esto hace que la historia se vuelva muy simple

Al menos que seas alguien que sepa como hacerle que aun sabiendo lo que le deparara no caer en algunos errores comunes que he visto en otros escritores, al menos asi lo veo

Pero bueno, al menos para mi escribo por gusto y para dar una historia mas que pueda hacer que las personas tengan una imaginación propia de lo que sucede

En cuestion de haiiro, es alguien que es muy preocupado por lo que puede suceder, asi de como de baja confianza a las personas tanto en su vida anterior como en los recuerdos de su 'yo' actual, una especie de union entre esas 2 mentalidades

Aun asi es alguien que no se deja intimidar tan facilmente, si bien detecta el peligro puede enfrentarlo, mas no es lo mismo valentia que imprudencia

Asi que es cauteloso, pero muy consiente de volverse lo mas fuerte lo mas pronto posible

Pero volverse fuerte no es su unica meta, sino aprender habilidades y destrezas que le puedan ayudar a lo largo de su nueva vida

Y si, al ser nigromante le traera muchos problemas, asi como beneficios

Por lo que sigan viendo la 'Des'Aventura de haiiro en un mundo que al minimo error es un Game Over Definitivo

Ademas de una cosa, no tiene sentido apenas en este momento, pero hay un tema adicional que se incluye, ya se desarrollara durante la historia

Solo dire que tiene que ver con un tema que en DXD no he visto que lo exploten, o que solo muy pocos escritores los hayan hecho o mencionado ligeramente y que en mi opinion debe de ser incluida

Lo que igualmente hare con mis otras historias exceptuando la de me lleva la diabla

Sin mas decir, a seguirle dando a esto, y feliz año nuevo si es que lo publico ya tarde

_**[GreenSan 18 Congelandose aun pero Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y con mal del puerco por el recalentado [;(]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 2: 3 Equipo de Exploracion Involuntario]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con un dolor en el cuello]**_

_**;[**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

**~8 Horas despues**

Yace un hermoso dia ahí afuera

Los pajaros cantan, el sol brilla y aquí estoy, con una sonrisa triunfal y un poco de te en la mano, la que no esta acalambrada

Me costo bastante, y me duele la mano mucho, pero estoy mas que satisfecho

Todo lo entregable esta listo para mañana, ahora lo importante es lo que me vayan a pedir hacer los profesores, conociendolos, posiblemente me hagan una prueba que podria ser parecido a un examen oral

Me sentiria algo un tanto preparado para eso, el tener 100 de INT y WIS ayuda bastante, mientras baje para un desayuno ligero, pase por una puerta en particular y vi en su interior a mi 'madre'

**Sumire Shinda**

**Nivel: 62**

**Raza: [Humana]**

**Profesion: [Asesina Profesional][Combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo avanzado][Tiradora Experta]**

**Afiliacion: [Clan Shinda]**

**PV: 186,000**

**MN: 68,000**

No lo aparento ya que lo vi al ir por agua en un descanso por ese papeleo del cual en mi mente supuse que fue un error derivado de la migraña que me cargaba en ese momento no lo crei , mas nunca espere ver eso, si, en mis recuerdos es un tanto fria y mas despues de la muerte de mi 'padre', pero juro que esto es lo ultimo que pense de todas las opciones lo que ella estaria haciendo, al menos me alivia bastante que no fuese vendiendo su cuerpo

Al menos explica por que en estos años a pesar de tener una edad cerca de los 40, esta muy bien conservada

No puedo negar tampoco que sea un gran afecto realmente, con ella estoy de 12 de Rep y 25 de afecto, de verdad que mi comportamiento ha hecho que este a nada de que me empiese a odiar

Debo de tratar esto rapidamente, mas de no querer que alguien de mi propia familia me haga daño, no creo que le haga gracia alguna si se entera de mi nigromancia, si es que esta consiente del mundo sobrenatural

Me limite a hacer lo usual, con el decente progreso que he tenido estos dias en cocina hice un desayuno normal con sopa miso y un poco de lo de ayer

Mas un café para cuando ella se levante, no debe de tardar en despertar

Se que ya tengo los deberes listos pero no falta estudiar mas, siendo puntos de WIS e INT que puedo ganar, pocos pero no son mal recibidos

Ademas, creo que tengo una idea de como aumentarlos por medio de otra forma

_**[Sumire]**_, (El signo de ahora en adelante del Pov del pensamiento de otra persona)

No se que pensar sobre esto ahora

Primero mi propio hijo fue asesinado, y posteriormente convertido en demonio

Esto ya es problemático considerando su posicion

Es cierto que ultimamente muchas misiones han sido dadas esta semana, mas nunca espero que un angel caido les haya atacado, no despues de todo lo ocurrido y la relacion que tiene con grigory, ya no esta con ellos gracias a azazel que arreglo los tramites al salir

Por eso regreso al fin el sabado cayendo en sueños por completo, y para investigar por propia cuenta quien ha sido el asesino de su hijo

Tampoco espero otro hecho, el parece tener bastante poder magico desde la ultima vez que vino

Sabe que siempre ha tenido un cuerpo muy debil, y del cual se ha enfermado mucho

Ademas de que la muerte de su padre le afecto bastante, todo por culpa de ese cadre

Fuera de eso, ya le ha advertido anteriormente que tiene que subir las calificaciones, lo querra mucho, pero no iba a permitir que se arruinara la vida, incluso penso que lo mandaria a un internado militar aun con el dolor que le provocaría en el corazon

Con el cambio de plan ahora tendria que ponerse de acuerdo por la actividad de los angeles caidos en la ciudad, y darle una llamada de atencion a azazel

Pero no aquí, no en territorio de los demonios

Debe de irse a comunicar a otro lugar, ya es riesgoso que su hijo se convirtiera en sirviente, y de una de las hermanas de los 2 posibles maou

De tener suerte estaria con los Gremory, ya que por sus bajas calificaciones los sitri estarian furiosos con el

...Por lo visto, el preparo el desayuno

No es que sea raro, pero cuando lo hace es un significado de que hizo algo muy malo, suele ser cuando quiere decir acerca de malas calificaciones pero aun falta un mes para los examenes del primer periodo

Luego hablare con el, por lo menos debo de comer algo, no lo he hecho al estar en mision por 2 dias

…!

'¡Esto esta delicioso!'

_**[Normal]**_, (Signo de que vuelve el control a Haiiro)

**[+10 de afecto a Sumire, por recordarle un sabor que desde la infancia no ha probado]**

Al menos me alegro que con eso pude recuperar un poco del afecto en ella

**~En la noche**

'En efecto, soy un maldito genio'

Mas o menos

Se me ocurrio un metodo para ganar INT y WIS mas rapido y de un jalo

Ajedrez

No soy muy malo, al menos en mi vida anterior, incluso llegue a un campeonato del mismo, siendo derrotado en la segunda ronda en menos de 6 movimientos

Quien diria que me tocaria enfrentarme al campeon en esa ronda, ademas que solo entre por una apuesta y un pequeño torneo de ajedrez de mi escuela, del cual gane por pura casualidad

El punto es que WIS es mas para pensar y razonar, mientras que INT es por la informacion que puedes obtener y recordar, para luego aplicar

**[Ajedrez Principiante]: Ganas 2 INT por cada juego ganado, solo funciona un dia**

**[Rompiendo la cabeza ~ Basico]: Ganas 2 WIS por cada uno completado, solo funciona un dia de 200 piezas a 100 como min**

Es una lastima que no me permita como tal aumentarlo gradualmente todo en un dia

O eso pense

Ya que si pude aumentarlo, no tanto en obtener una ganancia gradualmente, sino en como aprovecharlo

Como tal tengo guardado un rompecabezas de 2,000 piezas entre mis cosas

Ahora, si todo va bien, entre mayor sea el numero a armar, aumentara la habilidad al suponer un reto bastante dificil

Me tomo 4 horas sin descanso en armarlo, tengo la gran suerte que muchas piezas del rompecabezas sean imágenes ligeramente mas faciles de identificar, y el alto INT y WIS me ayudaron bastante, haciendo que **[Rompiendo la cabeza ~ Basico] **aumentara a **[Rompiendo la cabeza ~ Intermedio] **haciendo el rango a armar de 500 a 100 por una ganancia de 5 WIS al terminarlo por primera vez, +20 WIS que gane al completar ese rompecabezas de bastante piezas adicional, ademas de ganar EXP que me hizo subir un nivel

Claro que no tengo otro, asi que o me compro uno mas de 2,000 o subo la apuesta, pero como tal no hay espacio en esta casa para colocar uno de ese tamaño, pense en una solucion mientras aseguraba con cinta y un retrato sin foto grande el que ya arme para dejarlo a un lado

Pense si funcionaria si lo armaba otra vez a pesar de ser el mismo, el propio sistema me dio un mensaje de buen intento, otra forma de decir 'ni siquiera lo pienses'

Ademas me costo 4 horas armarlo, no voy a deshacer algo que tomo mucho esfuerzo

En cuanto al ajedrez, ese fue otro tema muy distinto

Pense en un momento simplemente hacer lo que yo creo que seria la opcion mas rapida

Siendo jugar uno en linea contra la PC, e ir aumentando la propia dificultad

Por lo que los niveles faciles no fueron problema, asi pase 3 horas hasta llegar 2 niveles a lo mas dificil, obteniendo un gran dolor de cabeza

Y esa migraña empeoro, al saber del propio sistema que solo funciona si juegas contra otra persona

Asi que despues de una aspirina, hacer la comida y recibir un +5 de afecto mi madre por lo delicioso que esta fui a una de esas paginas en donde haces tu perfil y puedes pedir una partida contra otras personas en vivo de ajedrez

Mi molestia se calmo siendo satisfaccion forzada a las 2 de la mañana, jugando varias partidas

Al principio me molieron como no tienen idea, y mi frustracion crecio mas

Hasta un punto que mi coco empezo a girarle, ganado unas partidas, y por la ayuda de alguien que me dijo que lo tenia en modo libre y no en el de competencia, donde el sistema me nivela contra alguien de mi calibre, según las estadisticas

La sastifaccion llego en mi ultima partida, estando en ese sistema como experto con solo ¼ de puntos menos de ganadas que perdidas

A pesar de tener muchas derrotas, pude escalar muy rapido de posicion, ya que algunos de esa pagina les sorprendio que en solo un dia llegara a ese nivel, solo muy pocos lo logran en tan poco tiempo

Y la cereza del pastel, la gran ganancia obtenida

De **[Ajedrez Principiante]** a **[Ajedrez Intermedio]** y terminando a **[Ajedrez Avanzado]** siendo este reciente

Y como en el rompecabezas obtuve 5 y 10 de INT por alcanzar ese nivel por primera vez, y 25 y 50 INT adicional por ganar partidas verdaderamente dificiles

Llegando al menos en esa pagina al top 50 mundial, y por supuesto, EXP ganada subiendo 3 niveles mas

Eso si, hubo 2 cosas que fueron añadidas por el cumplimiento de esos estados

La primera, solo obtendre los ahora 10 INT adicionales unicamente si juego una partida contra alguien dificil

La segunda, al estar en avanzado obtuve un nuevo estado

**[Memoria fotografica]: Recuerdas cada cosa como si fuera solo ayer, y ese hecho sucedió hace años, pero lo sientes como estarlo viviendo de nuevo como en ese tiempo**

**Gigantesco aumento de la habilidad para recordar cosas siendo extremadamente dificil olvidarlas**

**Un gran aumento de obtener INT adicional en obtener y estudiar temas desconocidos**

No grite de gran alegria sabiendo que mi madre esta dormida, y asi descansara hasta recuperar del cansancio de su trabajo, del cual es mala idea preguntarle ya que se supone que 'no se'

No hay afecto ni rep suficiente como para evitar que suceda una locura entre nosotros 2, asi que seguire con el tema del hijo que desconoce el oficio actual de su madre

Claro que cuando me fue a ver me insistio que me volviera a poner a estudiar

Si bien no fue facil convencerla de que lo estuve haciendo, e incluso le mostré varias cosas que hice como prueba, me dio una clara advertencia de no hacer lo que hice de nuevo de no hecharle ganas y se retiro, toda esa platica lo dijo con una voz autoritaria pero a la vez muy calmada y suave

Que mostrara ganarme +10 de Rep con ella simplemente me dice que ahí la llevo llendo por el buen camino, al menos moralmente

Por lo menos, ya puedo estar tranquilo por el nivel que tengo, ademas de obtener el dia de hoy los nuevos 5 INT diarios que gane cuando estaba en **[Ajedrez Intermedio], **alcanzando por fin la barrera de los 200 INT

**[Pensador Comprometido/(Intermedio)]: piensas y tratas de recopilar y almacenar en tu interior toda informacion referente a diversas investigaciones, ademas de debatirlas y buscar nuevas formas derivadas de la misma a un mejor o mejores resultados**

**Aumento del estado de INT en un 200%**

**+75% en bonificacion al tratar de comprender informacion derivada del estudio y las enseñanzas**

**+50% probabilidad de aprender movimientos nuevos por tu propia cuenta**

**Reduccion Abundante de MN utilizable en cualquier movimiento Magico**

Tuve cierta tentacion de usar mis puntos de estado para tener ya 200 WIS, pero decidi que mejor no, debo de guardarlos para poder añadirlos en alguna emergencia, no permitire el escuido que tuve con donhaseek que de no ser por el calabozo cercano hubiera muerto sin lugar a dudas

**~Unas horas mas tarde siendo la hora del termino de clases**

_**[Sona]**_

El cada vez es mas interesante, muy interesante

Aun no me acostumbro a ese cambio de actitud, menos por su poder con la nicromancia, no obstante me alegra ver que el esta cambiando para bien

Tuvo varias quejas de los profesores que hubo en curso, diciendo que el hizo trampa de algun modo, no habia posibilidad de que completara todo lo atrasado en tan poco tiempo

Y sin embargo lo hizo...

Callo a los profesores una vez que quedo aclarado, y por medio de un examen oral que duro bastante tiempo, dandoles una hora libre a los alumnos de toda la academia por una reunion de emergencia del profesorado de ultimo minuto

Al final casi todos cedieron, exceptuando el de E.F. y E. del H. teniendo que asistir los sabados por clases extracurriculares

Si que fue una molestia pero se ve que esta cumpliendo su palabra de cambiar su estilo de vida

Ademas que lo volvio a hacer, su poder magico se volvio a duplicar

Sospecho que o la pieza maligna esta haciendo su trabajo, o se esta volviendo fuerte muy rapidamente

Ya lo veria con el despues, yendo a detencion para proponerle un trato

No sobre lo de su fuerza reciente, eso es para otro dia con mas calma con rias, sino para algo que lo ayudaria un poco mas con su reputacion general con la academia, ademas de graduarse un poco antes

_**[Normal]**_

**[Mision de ultimo momento Completado]**

**[Se te acaba el tiempo 'esponja'**

**Si bien la reaccion no fue la esperada, finalmente le diste la vuelta a la opinion publica academicamente, al menos un poco**

**Cumple con las Materias a deber, Minimo 7, OK**

**Cumple con todas las materias en General, habiendo excepciones, OK**

**Secreto: Responde incluso temas que solo se ven en 2do año, OK**

**Reto: Responde temas que se estan viendo en 3er año, Fallo**

**Recompensa: **

**+10 Rep en la academia Kuoh, solo alumnado sin ser demonios**

**+5 Rep con el C.E., +10 de INT Y WIS**

**+20 Rep en la academia Kuoh, solo alumnado sin ser demonios, 10,000 Yenes, +10 Rep con el C.E.]**

Y eso es todo por el momento, no espere que los profesores se la hayan traido fuerte contra mi

Se que no nos llevamos bien, pero esto solo demuestra la gran consecuencia que existe por culpa de **[Enemigo de toda la vida]**

Al menos el odio que se siente general disminuyo bastante, aunque aun sufro al hacer actividades deportivas, obteniendo 1 VID, 5 ENE, 4 ATK, 4 DEF, y 6 VEL, sin estar mi vida en riesgo, sin obtener SUE esta vez

De INT solo 2 y de WIS solo 1, normal considerando que se esta volviendo mas dificil entre mayor puntos tenga en esa rama

Ahora solo falta mas detencion y seguir asi con la cuota de la carga de materias a deber

**Bonificacion de Respeto adquirido con Rukuro [50]**

**[Intimidacion Callejera]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que sean Delincuentes al igual que estos tienen mayor cuidado hacia a ti**

...eso no fue esperado, se que se avento sin dudar en la pelea de antier pero no le veo como una delincuente o algo asi realmente

Al menos asi reduce mas la probabilidad de ser atacado por muchos en la escuela

Hmmm..., no se como le voy a hacer

Debo de ir al parque de nuevo, a obtener mas no muertos

Como tal puedo 'fabricar' mas con los recursos que tengo, aun asi no es nada de malo ir por mas material y tener no muertos gratis

Solo espero que esto no traiga problemas de nuevo

Con la suerte que tengo, siendo muy baja, se que habra algo mas inesperado

Bueno, que sea lo que dios quiera, es momento de ir a hacer los deberes de siem...

*Jalon

'¡Pero que...!'

En un rapido movimiento, ando viendo a la misma chica que obtuve la bonificacion reciente volviendome a arrastrar como saco de ropa a una dirección diferente yendo hacia adentro del edificio principal

"Oye, ¿Por qué...?"

"La Kaichou necesita que estes en el salon principal del consejo, y como parece que este es el metodo mas efectivo de llevarte sin que te niegues te traigo del cuello"

Saque una gota de sudor, parece que koneko sirvio de ejemplo

**[+2 de afecto con koneko, lo ve divertido]**

La vi en una lejania como si se fuera a la ORC, con una pequeña mirada y posiblemente jure ver una mueca de sonrisa

Estoy sospechando que lo ha hecho a proposito

No tardamos mucho en llegar, viendo mas voces de la muchedumbre que murmuran en lo que rukuro no me deja subir las escaleras, me arrastra mientras subimos perdiendo muy pocos PV durante la subida

Al llegar fui de nuevo aventado como ropa a un sillon, oyendo unas cuantas risas de algunas de las miembros que estan

Las unicas que no estaban riendo eran tanto sona como tsubaki que parecen estar en un juego de ajedrez ya avanzado, le dieron una mirada dura a rukuro que se tenso e hizo que las demas se callaran de forma inmediata, ya que por aventarme asi por poco tira las piezas del juego

"Lamento que te trajeran de esa manera, ya me encargare de disiplinar a mi [peon] en otro momento", despues de decir eso se volvio a tensar aun mas

"No te preocupes, culpo mas a koneko que fue un ejemplo a esa idea, aparte, no le tengo problema por esta vez, desde siempre me he comportado pero muy idiota con muchos, ustedes incluyendo por motivos personales"

**[+5 afecto con rukuro, por posiblemente bajar su sentencia de tortu..., digo disciplina]**

'Ya sabia yo que es otra cara diferente a diferencia de rias, pero no tanto...'

Me volteo a ver unos segundos para despues volver al tablero, "Sere franca contigo, quiero proponerte un trato", dijo mientras movio un caballero

'No estoy seguro por donde va esto, y no se leer las expresiones de ella para saber a donde quiere ir'

Mientras tsubaki pensaba en su movimiento ella siguio hablando, "quiero ir a donde fue que combatiste a ese caido y encontraste a todos esos No muertos"

Senti un escalofrió recorriendo por mi espalda, sabiendo a donde iba a parar, aunque un poco mas preocupado al no saber como el sistema reaccionaria

**[Hay 2 opciones que son validas de usar debido al ultimo acceso que fue usado para poder enfretar a un enemigo poderoso**

**no hay problema que ellas te acompañen**

**solo te dire las consecuencias dependiendo de las opciones y de la situacion que ocurrira al haber mas personas]**

Puedo tener eso en mente, de no equivocarme, entre mas gente vaya, mayor es el numero de enemigos o mayor sera el propio nivel de dificultad

"¿Quieres que vayamos al bosque en donde lo enfrente?", se que es una respuesta obvia pero no es como decirle, 'Claro, vayamos a ese lugar donde con estos poderes de dios sabe donde creo calabozos de la manga y voy para ganar experiencia, hacerme mas fuerte y tener un suplemento de No Muertos casi ilimitado, si es que no me ponen restricciones'

**[Si las hay, solo te dire que me las arregle para que pudieras quedarte con los no muertos en esa ocasión**

**si abandonas un reto y no vences al jefe de cada calabozo se te dara una penalidad temporal, a excepcion de la EXP ganada, se te quitara todos los objetos caidos, el dinero y recursos**

**asi como no poder traer los no muertos que controlas o convertiste en ese momento y la penalizacion de entrar aumentara a 1 semana en vez de 3 dias]**

Lo acepto, entre mayor reto, mayor responsabilidad, y podria ser cualquier cosa las penalidades que me otorguen, debo de ser muy cuidadoso

"Si, no dudo de las capacidades de tus habilidades de necromacia, pero es mas extraño ese tipo de cadaveres que trajiste en la batalla de rukuro", movio una torre viendo que era su turno, "Y por la magia contenida en ellos no es natural, incluso creo que son algo parecidos como cadaveres artificiales"

"¿Artificiales?, o sea que son creados intencionalmente, ¿no?"

**[En efecto]**, "En efecto"

Tanto me contesto ella como el sistema, mientras tsubaki por la distraccion movio una pieza erronea, sona siguio hablando mientras apovecho el error de su [reina]

"Los cadaveres que mostraste no son naturales, es como si hubieran sido creados en el momento, ademas, las armas que portaban parecen si no recien hechas se ven algo desgastadas, cosa que no deberia de ser posible ya que esas armas que fueron junto a los cadaveres deberian de tener al menos 500 siglos de antigüedad y estar muy desgastadas"

Tiene ese punto a favor que honestamente no pense, debo admitir que mis samurai contienen sus armas en estado intermedio, y con sus armaduras algo rotas mas teniendo aun una buena integridad asi como el equipamiento de mis ballesteros

"Vale, puedo entender la curiosidad, aunque recomendaria de que de hacerlo necesitariamos ir bastantes, digo por el problema que hay con los caidos rondando en la ciudad"

Se quedo un poco pensativa mientras no aparto la mirada del tablero, "Iremos los 2 grupos a investigar, eso habia quedado claro antes, mas para verificar que estos no muertos esten empezando a reunirse y evitar un peligro de que puedan causar una invasion en la ciudad mas que nada"

Despues de mover otra pieza me miro a los ojos, "Si nos ayudas con esto, yo te ayudare con algo que vienes atrasando desde hace tiempo"

No fue dificil adivinar a que se refiere, "Lo dices por los grados que he perdido, ¿no?"

"Asi es, lo creas o no, tenemos el control total de la ciudad al ser herederas de nuestras familias, rias y yo tenemos nuestra propia base siendo tanto el C.E. como la O.R.C., siendo la academia una gran base de operaciones"

Hizo un jaque a tsubaki que ha perdido piezas importantes por el error, "Cosas como poder pasar de grado no es la gran cosa realmente, por eso, de ayudarnos a localizar el lugar mas rapido arreglare todo en la academina para al menos que puedas estar en 2do grado en este mismo curso"

**[Una oferta que no es facil rechazar**

**En pocas palabras estas haciendo una oferta con el diablo que es beneficiosa y a la vez problemática**

**Es ahora de tomar una decisión**

**Ve y llevalas al lugar del calabozo**

**Derrota a los enemigos que se presenten, incluyendo al jefe**

**?**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Penalidad: Muerte de Sumire**

**Baja considerable de la ORC y de la C.E. en afecto y rep, al igual que con [?]**

**Muerte casi asegurada**

**?]**

*Sonido de trompeta fallida, como la de Ed, Edd y EddY

'¡No me jodas!, ¡En verdad no chingues!'

Entiendo lo que puede suceder, ¿pero realmente dices que de no hacerlo me podre morir?

Gracias a mi **[Aura No Muerto]** me calme, pero aun asi estoy preocupado por lo que me muestra esta consola

Me lleve la mano a la frente, sabia que habria consecuencias si mostraba mi naturaleza de mi nigromancia, mas no espere que fuese asi de grave

No tengo otra opcion mas que aceptar, por lo menos esta la ventaja de tener aliados en ese momento, y ver por que mi madre morira si no voy

"Esta bien, acepto, al menos si encontramos mas No muertos podria controlarlos para evitar que nos ataquen"

Ella esbozo una sonrisa en su cara, lo cual es muy raro, y tambien la hace muy bonita

Y si, ahí va tambien **[Pervertido de Closet]** a molestarme pensando en cosas nada santas

"Muy bien, entonces te esperamos a las 7 ahí en el parque, la detencion se cancela el dia de hoy para hacer los preparativos para esa hora", terminando dijo "Jaquemate" venciendo a tsubaki

**~10 min antes de llegar al parque**

'Ahora se por que menciono sobre que ella morira'

Voy a paso veloz con direccion al parque donde mori, y donde seria el enfrentamiento que tendremos

Si mi prensuncion no falla, me temo que ocurrira algo parecido con donhaseek y me la encontrare en ese calabozo peleando contra alguien

Note que al llegar a la casa no estaba ella que es lo normal, pero esta vez me asegure de checar algunas partes de su habitacion que no habia hecho antes

Despues de unos min de busqueda me di cuenta, habia portafolios metalicos, y al abrir uno de esos que no tenia candado de combinacion vi que habia ese material esponjosoq eu se usa para cosas fragiles

Teniendo forma de armas de fuego y de cuchillos personales

Lo sabia, ella de alguna manera esta implicada al calabozo, solo espero llegar antes de que sufra un daño verdaderamente significativo

Por suerte la recorrida no fue larga y me los encontre muy rapidamente

En efecto, estan todos ahí que se cubrieron con magia de ilusion que me explicaron para evitar que gente ordinaria los viera como iban, con ligero equipo de proteccion y armamento, asi como guantes en 2 de ellas

Gracias a que se mostro una flecha en mi vista les guie a donde fue la pelea anterior, pasando por los arboles en forma de arco

Se quedaron parados enfrente, tsubaki y akeno se pusieron enfrente, sus manos se iluminaron momentáneamente hasta que replicaron diciendo que no sentian rastro de magia alguno

Entonces ahí se me pidio que fuera a verificar, con lo que di mas pasos al frente pasando los arcos

**[Bienvenido de vuelta al calabozo natural**

**Especies a encontrar: Esqueletos, Zombies, Insectos, ?**

**Debido a la naturaleza de la mision este calabozo se pondra automáticamente en modo dificil**

**Se permitira su capacidad de ingreso maximo a 12 personas, personas actualmente adentro del calabozo: 4]**

'Por que no me sorprende la dificultad entre mas personas mas..., un momento, ¿4?, si soy el unico aqu... ¡mi madre!'

Ella esta adentro con otros 2 que deben de ser los que la estan atacando, debo de llegar a ella rapidamente

Mientras pensaba en avanzar, rias y compañía entraron al lugar como si de un espejo se trataba

"¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡cuando pasaste el lugar que señalaste perdi el contacto contigo!"

Me dijo mientras me abrazo con fuerza preocupada, definitivamente distinto a sona

"Yo tambien estoy sorprendida, no puedo creer que esto este oculto en este sitio", hablando de la reina de inglaterra, ella accedio al lugar con su sequito

Bueno, parte de ella, con rias y compañía la capacidad aumento a 8, por lo que sona, tsubaki, yura y momo fueron las unicas en entrar, las otras 3 se quedaron afuera

"¿Pero y las demas?", yumi dijo extrañada al no ver a los 3 miembros restantes

Quisieron irse hacia atrás, pero al parecer se encontraron con una barrera invisible, "Es inutil, ni con magia soy capaz de romper esa barrera, es de muy alto nivel", dijo tsubaki que junto a akeno y las [Rey] trataron de atravesar sin éxito

Los intentos cesaron al oir los ruidos de rugido, al voltear al otro lado, es ya mas facil entender por que...

Vieron incontables cadaveres que se aproximan a nuestra posicion

**~5 min despues**

'De verdad te lo agradesco como no tienes idea dios, no a [?] que no le he oido desde hace tiempo, que ellas esten de mi lado'

Senti el verdadero terror, como no lo pueden imaginar

Ellas si bien se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de no muertos no dudaron al atacar, son enemigos de nivel entre 7-10, por lo que despacharlos no fue gran cosa

Alivie ligeramente la carga al controlar a algunos, siendo 30 mi maximo de cada uno, faciles de identificar ya que se tornaron sus colores un poco grises, ayudando a diferenciarlos del resto

Aun asi no fue nada, yumi se movia a gran velocidad junto a las renias y los vencian con suma facilidad, koneko y yura no permitieron que se acercaran mas cerca de nosotros y momo a distancia vencia a los que estaban mas alejados con ataques de area

Ver frente a mis ojos como todas esas chicas me pueden mandar a chingar a mi madre, en un sentido metaforico y no plenamente tan literal da realmente mucho miedo

**[Y eso que apenas estan empezando, podria haberlo puesto en modo Muy dificil, en donde estos si les darian problemas a pesar del alto nivel, siendo las [reinas] y [rey] las unicas que apenas darian batalla, y no digamos el resultado de el modo Pesadilla]**

'Te agradesco tu misericordia...'

**[Solo sigo la programacion, de no ser por que hay enemigos y agentes foraneos aparte de ustedes seria la dificultad a normal siendo un reto bastante mas suave en donde tu podrias sin problema avanzar, al menos puedes aun mantener en secreto de tus habilidades de jugador]**

En eso esta en lo cierto, mientras veia a sona y rias quedando sorprendidas al ver que items y dinero quedaban despues de vencer a cada enemigo, exceptuando los que mis no muertos mataban, ya que las recompensas iban directamente a mi inventario

Otro riesgo mas pero ese si ya estaba contemplado, el sistema me dio 2 opciones, podria ponerlos como equipo de partida, pero eso resultaria en que se les mostrara la consola enfrente de ellas y dar al descubierto mi poder de Gamer, el otro es ponerlos como neutrales-aliados

Algo asi como gremios que estan unidos temporalmente, ganando recompensa dependiendo del numero de enemigos que sus integrantes ganen individualmente

Les doy a mis No muertos de no atacar a las chicas constantemente, para evitar fuego aliado

Al ser de bajo nivel no es nada facil ganar EXP por cada derrota, en mi caso tanto los no muertos que sobreviven lo obtienen asi como yo por ser su 'maestro', siendo nada para las chicas, creo que a una de ellas subio de nivel durante el enfrentamiento al estar a 1% de subir nivel

"Dime, ¿Esto es lo que creo que es...?", pregunto rias al ver las recompensas en el suelo una vez que la lucha acabo

"Si, ni yo estoy creyendo lo que veo", respondió sona al tomar un fajo de billetes, "Son reales, con la denominacion correcta y los propios metodos de seguridad del banco de monedas"

Me volteo a ver con una mirada de 'sueltalo todo', "Yo solo sabia que aquí encontre a los no muertos, mas no sabia que diera dinero", dije alzando las manos

"U objetos, aquí hay algunos que pueden ser vendidos a un buen precio en el inframundo", se refirio a cosas que no aparecieron la otra vez que vine, ademas de dinero

Si bien estan los montones y huesos que se puede usar para hacer mas, aparecieron en mi inventario gemas que solo yo puedo usar, incluso si ellas fueron las que las hicieron aparecer

**[Fragmento de Gema de Reputacion]**, **[Fragmento de Gema de Afecto]**, **[Fragmento de Gema de Obediencia]**, asi como **[Fragmento de Gema de Estado]**, dandome una ligera idea a que se refieren, pero eso es para otro momento

Lo que si le aparecieron a los 3 grupos por igual fueron **[dagas de hueso]**, Algunos ingredientes que según rias y sona se pueden usar en pociones y hechizos

Ademas de algo que salio a las noblezas de ellas, **[Anillo negro]**, por su informacion da 25% de bonificacion en los estados a aquellos que lo portan si son demonios, de ser otra especie es al reves dandoles –25%

Con eso, se pusieron realmente a preguntar como es posible que saliera todo eso

No fue terminada ya que fuimos obligados a avanzar por un viento que nos llevo mas adelante con las recompensas teniendolas ellas

Asi pasamos un tiempo yendo hacia adelante, obteniendo EXP, objetos, dinero y No Muertos para a mi, al alcanzar ya el nivel 50 se me dio mayor rango de loa No Muertos a controlar

Teniendo 30 Ronin y 30 Esqueletos Arqueros

Entre mas avanzábamos habia mas recompensas, y ademas de a mi las chicas empezaban a subir de nivel con mas frecuencia, las que estan en nivel 40-50, por ellas mismas dijeron haberse sentido mas fuertes

Las recompensas igualmente fueron las mismas de la anterior, con la excepcion de obtener **[Arco de Madera]**, **[Katana Rota]**, y **[Ropa Antigua (Japon)]**

Aparecio una nueva gema, **[Fragmento de Gema Pequeña Experiencia]**, para subir de nivel mas rapido una vez reunida las piezas

Me cuestionaban mas de que habia adelante, me limite a decir que no sabia, iban a ver en primera mano a los samurai

Llegando a ellos ahí si no se esperaron ese tipo de unidades

Sabiendo muy bien de primera mano que no deben de ser subestimados, mientras voltearon a otro lado saque a los que ya tenia en mano discretamente para aparecer como si fueran recien convertidos

Controlo maximo 15 de cada uno, de cerca de cien que hay, entre mas se acanza hay menos cantidad y aumenta drasticamente la calidad

Vi que algunas de las chicas mostraban un poco de cansancio una vez que termino ese lugar, mas en todo ese rato no vi ni a rias ni a sona atacar en algun momento

No se si es confianza o que estan vigilando, no me dicen

Mi MN esta a la mitad, ya que gasto un tanto al controlar los No Muertos

**[Drenador de vida]**

**A un objetivo le puedes robar 2% de su PV y un 1% de su MN, esta la posibilidad de robarle hasta 5% de PV y 3% de MN**

**Costo: 1,000 MN**

**[Robo Non Grato]**

**A un objetivo se le es capaz de quitar 10% de su PV y un 5% de su MN, solo funciona en objetivos No muertos**

**Costo: 2,000 MN**

**[Nigromante principiante] ha cambiado a [Nigromante intermedio]**

**Se obtiene un control mediano de los No Muertos, ampliando la capacidad de control un 50% dependiendo el nivel de estos**

**El costo de habilidades de la nigromancia y magicas bajan un 50%**

**Los No Muertos que controlas reciben una bonificacion en sus estados en un 50%**

**[Aura No Muerto] ha aumentado su efecto, ayuda a tranquilizar y calmar de mejor manera al usuario, es posible su desactivacion de forma manual**

**Ha sido habilitado nuevas unidades de control: [Fantasmas]**

**Los No Muertos cercanos a ti reciben un 100% de bonificacion en un rango de 10 metros**

Eso es interesante, ademas de mi promocion de nigromante, mas las nuevas habilidades que tengo

Seguimos avanzando despues de un descanso, mientras puse a los samurai en guardia en caso de algun ataque imprevisto estando en primera linea

Recogiendo y almacenando bien las **[Naginata Antigua]**, **[Armadura Antigua (Japon)]**, **[Katana Antigua] **y **[Ballesta Antigua]** que son las nuevas recompensas recolectadas

"Incluso si es muy vieja esta en buenas condiciones", dijo yumi al inspeccionar una de las espadas recolectadas, "Si, esto no es como la mia realmente, pero esta naginata es aun funcional", acompleto tsubaki al ver ese tipo de arma en muy buen estado a pesar del tiempo

"Todavia es increible mas los objetos que pueden servir a nuestra raza", sona dijo al ver los objetos adicionales que sirven para los demonios

Como las **[Botas Negras]** y los **[Guantes Negros]**, que al igual que el **[Anillo Negro]** aumenta un 25% los estados de demonios y un –25% a los que no son

Algunas de las chicas como koneko, yumi y yura se las pusieron al ver que algunos de sus zapatos y sus guantes les fueron rotos en el enfrentamiento con los samurai, eso y por los insectos que aparecieron, que al derrotarlos dio mas ingredientes para las pociones, como **[Sangre de Mosquito]**, **[Cuerno de escarabajo]**, **[Patas de ciempies]**

Por lo menos ese 75% les ayudara a lo que sea que haya adelante

Viendo lo que hay en frente si que serviria bastante esa bonificacion

**[Jinete con Naginata (Zombie)]**

**Nivel: 42**

**8,000 PV + Caballo Esqueleto (4,000 PV)**

**6,500 MN**

**75 DEF**

**[Señor de la Guerra (Zombie)]**

**Nivel: 45**

**10,000 PV**

**5,000 MN**

**150 DEF**

**[Shinobi/Kunoichi (Zombie)]**

**Nivel: 41**

**6,000 PV**

**3,000 MN**

**25 DEF**

**[Perro (Zombie)]**

**Nivel: 43**

**2,500 PV**

**1,300 MN**

**[Gusano de Piedra]**

**Nivel: 49**

**1,000 PV**

**500 MN**

**100 DEF**

Solo en parte, ya que en si teoricamente deberia de ser 50 unidades de cada tipo pero con una sorpresa que realmente no espere para nada

_**[Sumire]**_

Ya esta completamente agotada, se ha escondido lo mejor que pudo

Las balas se le acabaron y su cuchillo militar roto

Le quedan algunas granadas que puede usar, pero son mas como distraccion, viendo la cantidad de cuerpos de exorcistas callejeros en el suelo junto a varios No Muertos, de los cuales aun no estaban derrotados

La chica que asesino a su hijo esta bastante dañada manteniendose a flote y ni que decir del loco de Freed que al parecer se escapo de su Ejecucion en italia

La lucha entre ellos ha sido desgastante, volviendose mas al encontrarse con esos No Muertos y esa cosa...

Para su mala suerte, la rama en donde esta apoyada se rompio, cayendo enfrente de un par de ellos que la vieron

'Lo siento Kaiiro, no podre proteger a Haiiro mas...', penso esperando su muerte

La cual no llego, vio que los muertos se tornaron un poco mas oscuros y se dieron media vuelta

_**[Normal]**_

'Eso estuvo cerca...'

Las demas se concentraron en ir a por los no muerto que no controlo mientras yo fui por ella, no puedo creer que este en ese estado, su ropa negra al parecer muy ajustada casi como de una espia se tratase, del cual esta bastante roto

"Haiiro, como...", eso fue lo unico que dijo antes de desmayarse, hice aparecer a algunos de mis samurai normales para que la alejaran y evitar el conflicto bajo ningun motivo detrás de un gusano de piedra, al parecer estos no te atacan si no estas enfrente, siendo muy buenos escudos vivientes por su alta defensa

"¡Cuidado!, ¡Todos cubranse con los gusanos!", se ordeno las rey a las demas dandose cuenta de esa defensa extra

Si bien deberian de haber mas No Muertos fueron eliminados, se puede ver los cuerpos de muchas personas que fueron asesinadas

"Esos de ahí, son exiliados callejeros", me explico yumi al quedarme fijamente viendo a uno de ellos, "Son sirvientes directos de los caidos, aunque al parecer ni ellos fueron rivales para ese tipo"

'Te doy la razon por completo en eso'

Mientras todos nos escondimos y puse a nuestra posicion a los pocos No Muertos que obtuve ya que los demas fueron asesinados, siendo 5 jinetes, 8 señores de la guerra, 12 kunoichi, 3 shinobi, 10 perros de guerra

Cubriendonos en los grandes gusanos de piedra como trincheras

Delante de nosotros, vimos a quien es de mayor temer, teniendo solo 1/8 de vida restante

**[Jefe detectado]**

**[Gran Señor de la Guerra]**

**Nivel:60**

**PV: 9,985/80,000**

**MN: 1,120/10,000**

**DEF: 200**

Por solo ver el daño causado y el mal estado de los otros 2 en pleno combate puedo intuir lo peligroso que este es

"¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!, Maldito pedazo de mierda, eso no es todo, ¡No lo es!, es solo un calentamiento, ¡Si!, ¡Sigueme divirtiendo mas~!"

Por como se veia y hablaba parece alguien un tanto masoquista y desquisiado ese albino que obtenia otra pistola de otro cadaver violentamente mientras disparaba y cargaba contra el No Muerto de 3 metros

"¡Por favor!, eso no puede ser tod...", durante sus movimientos nos vio momentaneamente, "¡Al fin!, ¡Tardaron bastante demonios de MIERDA!"

Lo ultimo fue mas fuerte del cual recibio tremendo golpe del embate por el Gran señor, bajandole gran cantidad de PV de ese sacerdote loco

"No puedo creerlo, un maldito No Muerto ha asesinado a la mayoria de nuestras fuerzas tan facilmente, y esa perra traidora de sumire pudo escapar, ¡esto no podria empeora...!"

No dude y saque a mis arqueros y ballesteros a atacarla con todas las flechas disponibles

"¡Pero que...!", vio a nuestra direccion mostrando a los demonios lo cual le hizo mostrar una cara de shock, mas al poder reconocerme con la voz sarcastica, la misma que ella me dijo al momento de asesinarme

"Entonces mi darling..., dime que se siente estar muriendo lentamente~", yumi y koneko se sacaron de onda asi como las demas que estaban escondidas, pero el regresarle las palabras de esa manera, no saben cuanta sastifaccion me causa al ver esa cara de preocupacion aumentarse mas

"No puede ser, ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU...!"

No termino de hablar, al igual que ese tipo albino recibio el mismo embate que la mando volando a un arbol dejandola incrustada al mismo y con PV en riesgo

"No me miren asi, fueron las mismas palabras que me dijo mientras me asesino", se vieron incomodas, pero entendiendo al estar en el mismo lugar que esa cabrona que me mato en primer lugar

Despues del golpe, ordene a mis esqueletos a disparar a el jefe que se tomaba su tiempo para avanzar y asesinar a los gusanos de piedra que le hacian como obstaculo

Ahí, vi la gran razon por la que ellas afirmaban su fuerza por sus niveles altos

Sona creo animales que distrajeron al jefe en lo que destruyo 2 gusanos de tierra, al funcionar la trampa y tanto los demas y mis no muertos asistian a algunas para escapar o evitar un golpe grave del No Muerto

Rias termino todo, de ella emano una poderosa aura que la disparo con fuerza al gran señor, dando cerca de 60,000 PV

Se me cayo la mandibula al suelo, o al menos eso senti, ese ataque no solo fue poderoso, lo convirtio en polvo...

"Haiiro-kun, eso que acabas de ver es el poder de la destruccion, el poder personal de rias, del cual es capaz de reducir a polvo todo lo que toque, aun es etretenido ver a los enemigos ser reducidos a nada, ufufu", me dijo akeno de forma 'divertida' en mi oreja, ahora su modo de ser S&M no lo voy a cuestionar, nunca

"Haiiro, ¿acaso ella es...?"

"Si, es mi madre"

"Pero como..."

"Kaichou, atrapamos a la angel caido"

Puedo ver a amane, en un traje parecido a una lolita gothica casi maid, estando muy asustada

"¿Que sucede cariño?, ¿acaso eso no te gusto~?", no soy alguien que hable de esa manera, pero ella disfruto de ese momento, ¿asi que por que yo no?

"Por favor haiiri~, esto es solo un gran malentendido, si tan solo pudieramos explicarselo a tu madre..."

"Perdon, pero al ver a mi santa madre (que no es tan santa como aparenta), ser llamada perra traicionera y ser bastante dañada como que no te da mucho a tu favor, ¿Sabes?"

"¡Alto ahí demonios de mierda!", volteamos viendo a momo siendo sujetada del cuello, "Esto es divertido, si, ¡A jugar el juego del rehen en peligro, muy divertido, ¿no?!"

"¡Sueltala en ese instante exiliado!, y tal vez seamos suaves con tu castigo"

"¡Y una mierda!, yo no obedesco a ninguna demonio, menos a una plana de mier...", si bien sona se empezo a enfurecer, este libero a momo de forma involuntaria, si, le disparo despues, pero esas balas no le dieron a ella, los recibio otra persona

"¿Pero que?, ¡¿Que estan haciendo idiotas?!, los demonios de mierda son ellos, ¡no yo!"

"Es inutil hablarles, no te responderan", dije mientras el regañaba a los individuos que se levantaban como si no hubiera pasado algo antes

"Haiiro, ¿acaso tu?"

"Si, ahora controlo a esos Exiliados"

**[Exorcista Exiliado(Espectro)][H/M]**

**Nivel: 42**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**5,000 PV**

**3,500 MN**

**20 DEF**

**[Exorcista Exiliado(Zombie)][H/M]**

**Nivel: 42**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**10,000 PV**

**1,500 MN**

**20 DEF**

"Tu poder es terrorifico, pero muy conveniente...", dijo yura al ver como se abalanzaron los nuevos reclutas, **[Exorcistas (Espectro) y Exorcistas (Zombie)]** a la horda a su anterior compañero

"Pues no es como que tampoco fuera a dejar que uno de los nuestros ser tomado como rehe, y personalmente no sabia si mi poder de nigromante me fuese a servir en ellos, menos que se convirtieran en fantasmas en vez de espectros"

**[Ellos si tienen un alma a diferencia de tus no muertos actuales, por lo que cual a obtener control sobre almas eres capaz de tener mas ejercito en seres vivos fuera de los calabozos, velo como mas unidades al 2*1]**

No duro mucho, fue sometido por los no muertos y le puse una de la ropa antigua para callarlo

"No me digas..., acaso tu puedes..."

"Si te refieres a poder controlar a los muertos, si"

Le dije simplemente haciendo que su miedo aumentara

"Ahora que haremos buchou, kaichou", pregunto momo ya mas tranquila de haber sido rescatada de ese sacerdote llamado freed, curioso que se llame libre

"Ellos se metieron en nuestro territorio, asi que no hay problema en eliminarlos de una vez", dijo rias la cual preparaba de nuevo su poder de la destruccion

**[Decisiones Karmicas]**

**[Adios querida~]**

**Mittlet y Freed son asesinados**

**Baja considerablemente la relacion con grigory**

**Baja la rep con [?]**

**Baja considerablemente la rep y afecto con [?]**

**Las relaciones de angeles caidos y demonios se intensifica levemente**

**[Misericordia Pre-tortura]**

**Mittlet, Freed y Donhaseek (cadaver) son entregados a las autoridades demoniacas, para ser transferidos y castigados fuertemente, junto a [?], [?] y a [?]**

**Aumenta levemente la relacion con grigory**

**Aumenta la Rep y afecto con el gobierno demoniaco, [?], [?], [?]**

**Aumenta la Rep y afecto con el clan gremory y el clan sitri**

**Baja considerablemente la Rep y afecto con el clan [?]**

**Baja masivamente la Rep con [?] y con [?]**

**Se obtiene una mision adicional por medio de esta ruta**

'Me choca ver lo que podria pasar, pero no estamos en una situacion para entrar en guerra contra otras facciones, no importando que 'facil' llevamos el enfrentamiento contra los no muertos'

Ademas de que yumi y momo son las que aumentaron mas niveles

Ahí me le puse enfrente, sorprendiendo a ella, "No creo que sea muy buena idea rias"

"¿Pero por que no?", ella ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera, "Te recuerdo que tu me dijiste que actualmente estamos en plena guerra fria, si la matas nos va a agarrar una grande"

"El tiene razon, no podemos asesinarla, nos traeria muchos problemas despues", sona replico entendiendo mi preocupacion

"Ven, sera mejor que me vayan soltando y dejarmel libre para...", le puse igualmente una de la ropa antigua en su boca para callarla

"Hasta donde yo tengo entendido son algo asi como las jefas de la ciudad, poder entregarlos como prisioneros de guerra para que de esa forma evitar mas razones para que haya un conflicto entre caidos y demonios, no creo que tengan algun problema con ello"

Se miraron las 2 por un momento para despues suspirar al mismo tiempo, "Realmente estas aprendiendo muy rapido, pero tienes razon, Yura, por favor llevate a ese sacerdote"

"Tambien tu koneko, llevate a esa caida", dijo rias, para despues voltearse a verme por jalarle un poco el brazo, "Deberian llevarse a este tambien, es el caido que me ataco el otro dia, esta mas que muerto"

Abrieron los ojos al ver a donhaseek completamente cortado y aun sangrando

Asi es como entro en mi inventario, me sorprende que siga su cuerpo en esas condiciones, pero facilita el que pueda evitar culpa si es que mencionan su desaparicion siendo el ultimo que lo vio

Lo saque despues de rescatar a mi madre que esta inconsiente, considerando los sacerdotes que fueron asesinados no seria nada raro que ellos pelearan y no se percataran de un angel caido recien muerto

Fue lo que les dije a ellas dejando un rastro natural de sangre del cuerpo al hacerlo aparecer por un lugar cercano y con muy pocos cuerpos

"Definitivamente esta muerto", se dirigio a ver a momo y yumi, "Por favor chicas encargense del cuerpo"

"Pero..., ¿No seria mas facil si los no muertos de haiiro se los llevasen?"

"Actualmente queda en completo secreto las habilidades de necromancia de haiiro, es una habilidad muy poderosa que puede traer muchos problemas", me señalo ella con el dedo, "Queda completamente prohibido que hagas uso de sus habilidades a menos que sea de ultimo recurso", termino de decir sona mientras rias asintio

Personalmente creo que es demasiado tarde, ellos 2 y mi madre ya vieron de que soy capaz, no es como que algo cambie, a menos que puedan algo asi como alterar los recuerdos de esa desgraciada y de ese albino vulgar

"O eso es lo que me planteaba a hacer, por lo que acaba de ocurrir no queda de otra que señalar que tu habilidad con los no muertos no es grande, mentir sobre tu capacidad, al menos asi estaras en menos riesgo"

Dijo rias que parecio realmente preocupada, y no la culpo, no es nada normal una persona que puede hacer que los que caigan en batalla se vuelvan tus aliados, las expresiones de ella y de sona me lo confirmaron, tal parece que fue mi equivocación de mi parte hacer el intento de usar a los exiliados recien muertos para evitar la muerte de Momo, lo hice inconscientemente debido a que me recordo cuando mi hermana fue secuestrada por su 'novio'

No hay vuelta atrás sabiendo ellas la capacidad de mis habilidades, de una manera u otra me hare fuerte, tan fuerte que pueda protegerme de cualquier amenaza, y de paso, hacer lo que solo dios sabra me mande a hacer [?] en este mundo

Si es que [?] me da su nombre algun dia

Hice desaparecer a todos mis No Muertos recien convertidos, y ya en brazos me lleve a mi madre, en mera estrategia es muy mala idea, pero aun tengo mi moralidad de mi viejo mundo, eso si, hay mucho que explicar

Esto que ha pasado no es mas que el comienzo, y por las caras que ponen las chicas esto se va a complicar con ganas

**[Tus aliadas han subido de nivel, Rias +2, Sona +3, Akeno +3, Tsubaki +3, Koneko +5, Momo +6, Yura +6, Yumi +8]**

**[Has subido 6 niveles]**

**[Felicidades, has completado tu primer calabozo**

**Puede que haya sido de mayor rango, y en una modalidad especial, pero el sistema aun lo cuenta como valido**

**Recompensa: **

**Facil: 1 Gema de cada especialidad: [EXP, VID, ENE, ATK, DEF, VEL, INT, WIS, SUE] Muy Pequeña, 1,000 Yenes, 20,000 EXP**

**Normal: 1 Gema de cada especialidad: [EXP, VID, ENE, ATK, DEF, VEL, INT, WIS, SUE] pequeña, 5,000 Yenes, 40,000 EXP**

**Dificil: 1 Gema de cada especialidad: [EXP, VID, ENE, ATK, DEF, VEL, INT, WIS, SUE] Normal, 10,000 Yenes, 100,000 EXP**

**Eres capaz de tratar de convertir al Gran señor a tu horda una vez debilitado lo suficiente**

**Has Recibido 120,000 EXP por derrotarlo, mas bien por gente que la ha derrotado por ti, 25,000 Yenes, [Armadura del Gran Señor], [Katana Roja]]**

**[Has subido 3 niveles]**

**[Has recibido 30 Puntos de estado de cada uno por completar las dificultades del calabozo, Facil: 5, Normal: 10, Dificil: 15]**

**[Mision Completada]**

**[Una oferta que no es facil rechazar**

**Has terminado el contrato, pero dandote tanto mas beneficios como problemas, sobre todo problemas**

**Ve y llevalas al lugar del calabozo, OK**

**Derrota a los enemigos que se presenten, incluyendo al jefe, OK**

**Karma Bueno: 'Perdona a tus enemigos', Rep aumentada levemente con Grigory**

**Rep Aumentada con el Clan Sitri y Gremory, asi como en el gobierno demoniaco**

**Rep Bajada con el clan [?]**

**Rep masivamente bajada con [?] y [?]**

**Recompensa: 30 Puntos de estado**

**Muy poco conocimiento acerca de ti a nivel mundial**

**45,000 Yenes**

**La mision [¡Ultimo estudiante Ni de Broma!] ha sido alterada a [Gran Avance]**

**[Gran Avance**

**Se te da una oportunidad de oro para progresar, ¡No la vayas a cagar!**

**Has un examen especial que vendra preguntas de los años siguientes, 1ro y 2do (Se te proporcionara el material de estudio)**

**Completa al menos el 50% de la prueba total**

**?**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Penalidad: En pocas palabras, 'esclavo incondicional de la C.E.' hasta que termines la universidad]**

**[Ha sido agregado una nueva mision, se informara el momento que este se vuelva disponible]**

**[+10 de Rep y afecto con sona y la C.E., por proteger a su nobleza**

**+10 de afecto con tsubaki, por rescatar a su kouhai**

**+10 de afecto con momo, por rescatarla**

**+10 de afecto con yura, por rescatar a su amiga**

**+10 de afecto y y Rep en la ORC, por evitar un problema mayor con los angeles caidos]**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Sona [50]**

**[Lider Estricto]: Aumenta considerablemente la Obediencia con aquellos que tu dirijas o lideres**

Mordi mis labios lo mejor que pude para no gritar '¡Me lleva la puta chingada!', especialmente por lo recibido, si bien ahora soy nivel 60 y que las chicas subieron respectivos niveles, pero tambien me causa mas problemas a resolver

Viendo la bonificacion de sona solo me hace temblar y cuando los reciba a mano el material me voy a encerrar para aprenderme los temas a estudiar como si fuesen un credo, no quiero ni imaginarme los horrores que me enfrentare si me vuelvo su 'esclavo'

**[Fin de la transmision]**

Supongo que para este punto ya se sabe, sino lo recuerdo

Es mas facil ganar rep y afecto con la ORC que con la C.E. por lo que haiiro(anterior) les hizo durante años, de no saber del mundo sobrenatural solo lo expulsarian a la larga, y de ahora saberlo hay ciertas 'medidas morales' que se pueden romper

De ahí haiiro le queda claro que aunque ya ha mejorado mucho la relacion con el consejo estudiantil que ya no lo odian, pero no es tan querido como en la ORC que su importancia es alta, solo alta

Cosas como que lleguen a relacion esta muy lejos, no es tan facil

Eso si, sus acciones no seran desapercividas y tendran grandes consecuencias que se desarrollaran en su momento

Ya lo veran, eso es todo, hasta la otra, y si no subo a tiempo, feliz año nuevo


	4. Capitulo 3: Dando posada a una Doncella

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y aun con mal del puerco por el recalentado y juntando dinero pa los tamales [;(]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 3: Dando Posada a una Doncella]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con un dolor en el cuello]**_

_**;[**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

Fue una completa locura el dia de ayer depues de recibir la siguiente bonificacion

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Rias [50]**

**[Padre Fraternal]: Aumenta considerablemente la Obediencia con aquellos que sean considerados parte de tu familia, de forma directa o no**

Me hubiera sentido incomodado por esa bonificacion de no ser estar ya aterrado

Según enviaron a alguien a la academia cerca de una media hora despues, akeno me acompaño a mi casa para curar a mi madre, si ella tendra que responder preguntas pero por el estado que se encuentra es mas importante que este estable

La parte donde yo iba a ser el que se desmayara ocurrio al sentir una presencia grande

¿Quien es?, ni idea, pero al sentirla en la ciudad, no callate, fui obligado a caer de rodillas

"...de todas las personas, no puedo creer que ella este en la ciudad", akeno mostro preocupacion en su rostro mirando por una ventana hacia la direccion a la academia, "Dejame ayudarte, es normal que te sientas asi, el aura de enojo que serafall emana es potente"

'¿La caida de sera?'

" por lo que se ve ella no le hace gracia que haya caidos en esta ciudad, por lo visto se podria armar una grande en esta ciudad si sona no la calma"

'...santificado sea tu nombre, venga nosotros tu reino...', mientras akeno me dio un te para calmarme yo rezaba a dios que parara, es muy sofocante su MN, mis maldiciones no son enfundadas

Menos cuando akeno me dio el golpe final del cual es que ella es una Maou, una de los seres mas poderosos de los demonios, y es hermana de sona para dar el pequeño empujon faltante para desmayarme

¿Como se que me desmaye?, facil, akeno me dejo a lado de mi madre al quedar inconsiente despertando la mañana siguiente

Se fue una vez que los 2 quedamos 'dormidos', ya que no la vi al recorrer la casa, recibi una notificacion de que hoy no habria escuela, cosa que no me sorprende, veo que al momento que mi madre despierte querran preguntarle todo

Y no son los unicos, yo tambien que no me quedala cabeza como es que ella es una asesina...

_**[Sumire]**_

Fue muy dificil despertarme, la ultima vez que senti tanto dolor fue lo que ocurrio en kyoto hace años, me tuve que mover muy lentamente, al parecer he sido vendada por el abdomen

Un momento, ¿Qué sucedió en la noche?

Recuerdo que segui el rastro de poder de los caidos del lugar, hasta que di con su base, una iglesia que hace mucho tiempo habia sido abandonada

Recolecte informacion, referente a todo lo que estaban haciendo, asi como investigar a ver quien fue el propio causante de la muerte de mi hijo

Lamentablemente fui descubierta e intente huir lo mas apresuradamente posible, ni yo y ni mis perseguidores nos esperamos encontrarnos con un ejercito de No Muertos basto en numeros y en fuerza

Por suerte me escabulli entre los arboles mientras la caido y los exorcistas callejeros que le acompañaban tuvieron que enfrentarseles, por alguna extraña razon su magia de teletransportacion no funciono, tampoco pudieron pedir refuerzos

Aun asi seguia con bastante dolor, el exiliado albino causo bastante daño dentro de mi al momento de huir, y viendo como esos no muertos mataban sin piedad, mucho menos ese Zombie Gigante con armadura de samurai

¿Acaso encontraron a alguien con necromancia?

Los unicos que quedan son actualmente muy bien protegidos por algunas facciones, 3 de hecho son dioses, y dificilmente alguien de japon podria contratar a un necromago sabiendo los altos costes en muertos y los permisos que se deben de dar a los mismos dioses de la muerte para hacer al menos un pequeño grupo

Aquel que ha invocado esa cantidad deberia de ser alguien muy poderoso o alguien que tenga un permiso absoluto con alguno de los dioses, que estos dificilmente harian un trato sin algo a cambio o si no son originarios de ellos, como hades y su completo odio a todo lo que no sea griego

"Por fin despiertas..."

Volteo cerca de la puerta, es raro que el sea el que venga a buscarme, pero no puedo negar que el ha sido el que me rescato

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿El no ordeno a los no muertos returarse cerca de ella, o si?

_**[Normal]**_

Veo que ella trata de moverse sintiendo el dolor directamente, facil de verlo por su expresion en su rostro

"Espera, las heridas internas que tienes son muy profundas, aun no te recuperas del todo"

Le ayude a recostarse mejor, en si esta mejor pero las heridas de su cuerpo son grandes, tendra mayor nivel que mittletl y freed que tenian hasta el 42-45, pero ella no tiene la misma fuerza fisica, ademas que esos no muertos en numeros grandes no es como que la vayas a librar bien sin daño o gente que te de soporte

"¿Que paso ayer?, ¿Qué fue de la caida...?", parecio fingir confusion, es entendible por que posiblemente no deberia de saber bastante con lo que ocurre

"Ma, hay otras preguntas que se deben de hacer", le señale a donde esta su ropa destruida que llevaba anoche mientras ella abrio ligeramente mas los ojos, "No se como reaccionar con encontrarse a tu propia madre vistiendo una ropa un tanto ajustada y sangrando abundantemente"

Se vio incomoda, pero torno una expresion mas seria al ver circulos magicos aparecer desde atrás mio, vi los correspondientes brillos donde salieron las respectivas [Rey] que tenian una expresion de cansancio en su rostro

**~1 hora despues**

"Dime que no estas bromeando"

Ella nego con la cabeza, por lo menos no era el único en shock, ¡Pero que demonios!

Ya se sobre que es una especie de agente especial, pero en serio, ¡Trabajo para los caidos!

Ademas de un –5 de afecto por akeno por la afiliacion anterior de mi madre a grigory, nos explico mas de ese tema

Al parecer, ella desde hace tiempo por mi infancia junto a mi padre decidieron mudarse a la ciudad, eso si lo se, lo que no es que ellos hicieron enojar a un cadre, por lo cual otro de ellos que tiene una buena relacion ayudo a pasarnos desapercibidos a la ciudad, con lo cual seguimos con nuestra vida

Aun con eso, mi padre murio poco tiempo despues, obligando a mi madre trabajar como mercenaria independiente, de ahí el nivel alto y las armas de alto calibre que tiene

Explicandonos muchas cosas, mas sabiendo que ya tengo conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural gracias a las 2 chicas del cuarto y mas sobre lo que les sucedió a ellos, junto a la mencion ce Serafall Leviatan, lo cual la vi que temblo

Sona prosiguio a ese punto, despues de irme con akeno para curarla a ella, se informo a los maou acerca de lo que sucedió, en parte, cortaron algunas cosas como que yo soy el que tiene magia necromancia a disposicion

No esperaron que Serafall fuese la que viniera aquí en kuoh, pensando que seria el Lucifer quien vendria, lo cual no se pudo al estar ocupado

Terminandole de explicar a medias lo que sucedió, ademas de freed que se solto para intentar atacar a sona, resultando quedar congelado como hombre de las cavernas, se noto su aura de furia por toda la ciudad, volviendo a mi que me noqueo por eso y la informacion de akeno para asegurarlo

Por medio de una pequeña interrogacion a esa rubia que con lo cual pido que este sufriendo como no se tiene idea resulto que habia mas personal y angeles caidos en la iglesia abandonada

Acabo en que los presentes fuesen tomados prisioneros o asesinados que fue el caso de varios exiliados, y siendo llevados al inframundo para tener platicas con los angeles caidos con sus integrantes en territorio ilicito

Hubo una cosa mas, y es una especie de USB que ella saco de su cabello

"Es mejor que tengan esto", me lo dio a mi, y to se lo pase a sona, "En ese dispositivo esta todo lo que encontre sobre lo que estaban haciendo los caidos en la ciudad, asi como un plan secundario que tienen en mente para semanas despues, para que vean que realmente ya no estoy afiliado a grigory"

"Esta bien..., checaremos la informacion y daremos alerta a los altos mando, todavia es sorprendente que tengamos a un agente antiguo de los caidos enfrente de nosotros"

"Si, y mas que haya sobrevivido, es casi imposible salir de grigory y no ser asesinado incluso si eres un angel caido"

Decian tanto sona como rias, por lo visto es como la mafia, o te quedas toda la vida o seras cazado durante el resto de tu vida, no se quien sea, pero realmente agradezco a quien fuese que le haya dado la mano a mis padres de poder vivir tranquilos, aunque al ser yo un demonio las cosas se complicaran de ahora en adelante

Ellas poco despues se retiraron con la informacion de la USB en sus manos

"Ahora dime, que he respondido esa preguntas", vi a mi madre que se torno mas seria, "tu controlaste a esos no muertos, ¿No es asi?"

_**[Rias]**_

Esto ha sido bastante estresante, su nuevo peon parece traer mas problemas, demasiado rapido que lo previsto

Es realmente impresionante y un poco alarmante la cualidad de controlar a los no muertos, hasta cierto punto, el no pudo controlar a ese gigantesco no muerto ya que al parecer es demasiado poderoso para el

Fue mas impactante que su madre haya trabajado para grigory y esta realmente dispuesta a dar la informacion que recabo de ese dia en la iglesia abandonada, cuando serafall llego vio que muchos de sus registros y la informacion que tenia fue destruida, al parecer sabian que iban a ser atacados, o se preparaban a irse a otro lugar por sus operaciones habiendo quedado comprometidas

Si lo que dijo oka-sa..., si lo que dijo la señorita sumire es verdad habra informacion muy valiosa en esa USB, lo que la pondria en proteccion de los demonios al estar su hijo en su nobleza

Menos de 4 dias y haiiro ya esta dando de que hablar, solo espero que serafall no se entere de pronto los poderes de la nicromancia que haiiro posee, si no es por ella, aun hay lugares en el inframundo que según las historias en libros los necromagos fueron muy importantes para crear ejercitos que pudieran luchar sin cansancio

No iba a permitir que lo tocasen, el es suyo y no permitira que alguien se intente aprovechar de el

_**[Sona]**_

Estos dias han sido de los mas estresantes de su vida

El chico que estaba mas que dispuesto a expulsar ahora se ha visto como una importante gema en bruto, ademas de su cambio de actitud completa

Tal vez sea cosa suya, pero siempre este fingio ser un idiota por la depresion que entro

Las cosas sentimentales no tenian nada que ver con el, por lo que fuera de eso realmente trato de ayudarlo como pudo, pero simplemente se negaba

De no ser por que la chica que rechazo fuese un angel caido y que el no tuviera una sacred gear que parece tener bloqueado ella realmente lo hubiera expulsado desde el segundo año

Fue la primera que se entero que haiiro tiene una sacred gear, mas nunca lo pudieron identificar, ademas, por su acitud pesimista y su mal carácter, sin contar las calificaciones se veia muy dificil que pieza se utilizaría en el por no saber la propia naturaleza de la sacred gear que el tiene

Solo espero que lo que hice fue lo suficiente para evitar que mi hermana le llamara su atencion, pude evitar que congelara la ciudad por la presencia de caidos en la zona, y mas de convencerla que al igual que la caida, el exiliado vulgar y el cuerpo del ultimo caido, ademas de los que fueron capturados en la iglesia sean lo suficiente para poder evitar el reinicio del alto el fuego que esta desde hace siglos

Y esto solo empieza, sumire shinda realmente no bromeo que en el USB que le dieron tenia informacion muy importante, mas que nada videos, pero de conversaciones que se dieron en partes distintos de Kuoh tanto en el dia como en la noche, la fecha de inicio de esos documentos es del dia que haiiro fue reencarnado

'Esto no es bueno...'

_**[Normal]**_**, en la noche**

Es completamente incomodo la relacion actual con mi madre, estoy aun en el mismo cuarto haciendole de enfermero, si bien usaron curacion magica tardara una larga temporada que ella este en cama, las heridas provocadas por esa maldita rubia y los exiliados son profundas

Por lo menos en una semana debido a que algunos ataques son magicos, eso y por...otra cosa

Resulta que hay otro metodo, del cual usaron para curarme la primera vez que me revivieron y de lo cual no tengo en especial las heridas de tortura con las lanzas de luz ni el gran agujero en el pecho con el corazon destruido, cortesia de mittletl

Se tomo personal el brutal rechazo, hasta lo tomo muy a pecho a pesar de saber que realmente de todas las personas que ha tratado de seducir soy el mas dificil

Al menos ya se la llevaron, eso si, si vuelve por mas, vere la manera de 'desaparecerla', me funciono con donhaseek, por que no mas de una vez, aunque esta la cuestion que me vieron usar el inventario, pude explicar que es algo similar con los no muertos pero no parecieron convencidas

Sacandose de onda que estuvieran los items, antes de irse dijeron que los iban a valorar para saber que tan importantes son

Ese es el riesgo mas grande que tengo, dejando de lado la nigromancia estos poderes de jugador son en extremo utiles, pero a la par son igual de peligrosos

Se que tengo inmunidad mental, pero aun asi me podrian someter para usar mis habilidades para otras cosas, lo cual vuelve mas fuerte mi meta de volverme fuerte

No se como reaccionar, o que hacer, lo unico que se es que debo velar por mi madre, y ver una manera de entrar al calabozo de nuevo sin llamar la atencion

**[Sobre eso, hay un anuncio importante acerca de ello**

**Debido a terminarlo en modo dificil a pesar de ser en equipo y en un modo de mision que implico gente del mundo real, tienes la habilidad de poder entrar en cualquier momento...,**

**solo tienes que seleccionar el calabozo por medio de una opcion que puedes invocar ya sea por medio de voz o por la mente y seras teletransportado dentro del mismo]**

'Es interesante, pero por lo sucedido seria vigilado muy fuertemente, dificilmente ayudara a que pueda entrenar en privado'

**[Hay una solucion para eso, ya que lo has desbloqueado**

**Al desbloquear calabozos en nivel dificil, seran habilitados para que puedas hacerlos y realizarlos de forma automatica**

**En otras palabras se hara un combate en automatico del cual te permitira ganar de forma inmediata**

**Ademas, solo en los calabozos que has completado según su dificultad el tiempo se detendra en la realidad, permitiendote tiempo libre para hacerlo si no quieres activar la forma automatica**

**Solo si hay incovenientes, los ataques automaticos solo los podras realizarlos una vez cada tiempo, los calabozos que completes ya sean de forma automatica o normal se abrian 3 dias despues de realizarlo, por lo que en el dia posterior si solo realizaste una en facil no podras acceder a esa y menos a las otras modalidades no importando la dificultad**

**Aparte, se puede realizar sin problema las dificultades superiores, pero al ser la primera vez en usarlas hara que 10 min que pases ahí seran 1 min que pase en la realidad, un claro ejemplo ha sido que en la mision anterior pasaste cerca de 40 min dentro y al salir solo pasaron 4 min en la realidad**

**El equipo maximo sera de 4 personas por calabozo sin importar la dificultad, solo se aumento gracias a la naturaleza de la mision, para aumentar la capacidad de forma normal es necesario subir de rango]**

'Es en cierta forma justo y a la vez no', muy conveniente el acceder cuando quiera pero despues de que pase el dia se bloquea hasta 3 dias despues, no me habia percatado de ese desface de tiempo al menos explica por que a rukuro, megumi y a reya se sacaron de onda pensado que paso muy poco tiempo

Subir de rango, suena facil pero yo no tengo ni idea de como hacer eso en primer lugar

**[Hay 2 formas de hacerlo, la vieja manera de hacer reconocerse en el mundo demoniaco, la otra opcion es mas forzada pero llamarias mas la atencion, subiendo de nivel hasta el 100 tienes la capacidad de aumentar tu rango de forma inmediata]**

De momento me ire por el camino largo, no hay prisa de hacerlo de inmediato, aunque si lo alcanzo de ser que mi vida peligre me vere obligado a hacerlo forzado, es mas importante seguir vivo que ir a lo seguro a veces

'Dime, ¿seria capaz de crear mis propias formulas para crear algo parecido a pociones de curacion?'

**[Es posible, pero para ello debes de ir a buscar otros calabozos que se encuentren escondidos y derrotar a los que tengan esos ingredientes]**

'Vale..., ahora que caigo en cuenta, ¿Podrian encontrar los calabozos y poder usarlos?, se que pudieron encontrar la que exploramos, pero otras...'

**[No hay mucho problema con eso, solo se activan por medio de ti, si alguien visita esas locaciones el propio calabozo no respondera, incluso si estas dentro ya avanzado un largo rato, lo de la ultima mision solo fue la unica excepcion permitida por esa vez, algo parecido que ocurra en un futuro repercutirá en fuertes penalizaciones]**

***Suspiro No. 17**

No sera nada facil encontrar cada calabozo, no creo que todos se encuentren en esta ciudad

**[No, hay muchos mas repartidos en todo el mundo, [?] previo en ayudarte ligeramente asi que coloco 4 calabozos que puedas acceder por ti mismo, tambien tus nuevos espectros te pueden ayudar a buscar]**

Se mostro un panel que decia patrulla

**[Los espiritus pueden ser utilizados de muchas formas, para vigilar, para buscar, para poseer, son seres que tienen multiples usos**

**puedes usarlos para buscar las localizaciones de los calabozos restantes en kuoh, eso si, es preferible en la noche para no llamar la atencion, si bien se pueden hacer invisibles no pueden ocultar su presencia con otros seres magicos, volviendose facilmente detectables]**

'¡Esto es extremadamente conveniente!', al menos asi me servira para poder entrenar y obtener recursos de forma mas facil, y posiblemente tener mas no muertos a disposicion, no me debo confiar ya que no seria igual que el propio nivel que me enfrente al calabozo del parque sea igual que los demas que aparezcan

No dude mucho y mande a unos cuantos que se fueran a buscar los calabozos restantes, solo 4 grupos de 5, creo yo que no llamaran la atencion, a diferentes partes de la ciudad

Mire por la ventana en la noche que aun la luna ilumina fuertemente, 'Realmente espero que todo vaya mejor, y que no empeore', mentalmente sin saberlo, solo me puse el pie por delante

**~A la mañana del dia siguiente**

'¿Pero que...?'

El sol me esta pegando fuertemente por la ventana, odio esos soles de medio año que hacen que te den con ganas...

...espera

'¡¿EL SOL ME PEGA?!'

Me levante de golpe, el sol me da al despertar unicamente a inicios de junio, pero apenas vamos iniciando la primavera, ¡no es nada normal!

...si bien salte de la cama, no reconoci nada de lo que estoy viendo

¡Que carajos!

'¡¿Donde diablos me he metido?!, ¡¿Me habran secuestrado o algo asi?!', entre en panico, por un momento recuerdo descansar a lado de mi ma...

¡Mi madre!

Tome el calzado que esta mas cercano y me lo puse para poder irme a ver donde estaba, o de plano escapar de ahí, ¡Lo sabia!, ¡algo asi ocurriria si mostraba mis poderes de nigromancia!

Mientras corri pude ver su nombre y PV, asi que di la vuelta a donde ella, creo ver otros nombres pero mi mente estaba al cien y les reste importancia

En el proceso no me percate que al momento de abrir y entrar a su habitacion, ya que corri bastante debido a los largos pasillos, choque contra algo muy suave, me cayeron varias cosas y senti algo fuerte como agua caliente cayéndome directamente en mis ojos dejandome ciego...

_**[?]**_**, unos minutos antes**

"Ya veo..., lamento todas las molestias, no fue mi intencion que mi pasado se involucrara en esta ciudad, lo unico que kaiiro y yo queriamos era vivir en paz, mas nunca espere que enviaran un ejercito menor a kuoh", termino de decir sumire mientras se terminaba de hacer la respectiva limpieza de su cuerpo con ayuda de una maid con estilo frances

"Tambien nosotras lo lamentamos, y gracias por la informacion en esa USB, con su informacion sera mas que vital para ir en contra de la familia astaroth asi como los propios crimenes de algunos demonios que han facilitado operaciones negras, aun no se como esplicarselo a ajuka", la mujer que acababa de hablar mostro una clara cara de preocupacion y un poco de cansancio por las negociaciones recien ocurridas

"Yo estoy mas que molesta, esos malos angeles caidos trataron de hacer criminales a ria-tan y a mi sona-chan, de no ser por las negociaciones con azazel los congelaria yo misma en el cocytus", dijo un tanto infantilmente una mujer que parecia mas joven que las otras 3 mujeres en el cuarto, con un vestido un tanto ecchi de chica magica que estaba haciendo un puchero por no poder castigar apropiadamente a esos angeles caidos que atrevieron a insultar y amenazar a sona, sobre todo el exiliado que tenia un tornillo suelto

"Leviathan-sama, Lucifer-sama, me retiro, debo de dejar estos trastes a otro lugar"

Recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja se levanto con los untensilios una vez terminada de asear a sumire, abriendo la puerta...

Fue extremadamente rapido que no detecto a tiempo al joven que con una cara de panico impacto de lleno con ella, hubiera sido solo el choque un poco debil ya que su empuje no fue realmente fuerte, mas uno de sus zapatos esta un poco mojado, añadiendo la facilidad del piso que ayudo a que la caida fuese posible

Las cosas que traian le cayo al agresor, casi como sonando si alguien tocara unas baquetas en una bateria, terminando con el traste de metal cayendole en medio de su nariz, y el agua aun seguia muy caliente

"¡Ahhhhhhhgr!, ¡Mis Ojos!", en el piso el sujeto grito de dolor mientras se llevo las manos a la cara

"¿Haiiro?", se oyo la voz preocupada de sumire al ver al chico que solo estaba en boxers y con una playera el cual seguia con dolor en la cara por la recien quemada

_**[?]**_**, 10 min despues~**

"De verdad lamento todo lo ocurrido con su hijo, no espere que se presentara de golpe a este lugar"

"Puedo entender eso, y al igual que yo no espere que viniera hacia aca de esa forma"

"Pues no es como que al despertar en un lugar que no conoces lo primero que haces es actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y menos que hubiera 3 personas que hablaran como si nada en este enorme lugar y no esperar esa reaccion, ¿Saben?"

El chico habia sido atendido por su [Reina], la cual termino de curarlo y vendarlo, por suerte la medicina tardaria en hacer efecto unas horas y estaria como nuevo, pero ahora lo mas importante

**~Un poco despues**

"Todavia lo considero muy extraño, no me queda en la cabeza que puedas controlarlos asi..."

Durante un tiempo se tuvo un interrogatorio con el [Peon] de mi hermanita, ya que como tal la nigromancia es un arte muy olvidado, cierto, ajuka como tal hizo uso de ella poco parte del codigo de las Piezas malignas para poder reencarnar a demonios, pero poder manejarlos como tal sin ningun tipo de hechizo o ritual es muy distinto

Las artes oscuras casi fueron erradicadas y existe muy poca probabilidad que alguna familia demoniaca tenga tomos de esas artes, sobre todo por que la nigromancia es un arte creado por la humanidad entre los muchos intentos para crear la vida eterna, junto a los alquimistas que dieron su logro con la piedra filosofal

Por ello es una de las mayores razones para verlo despues de las negociaciones con azazel, da un gran sentido de alerta por medio de una [Peon] de la nobleza de sona, ademas que una de las caidas que fueron entregadas durante el intercambio confeso ese hecho

Si bien cuando invoco unos cuantos esqueletos no podria ser negado de ninguna forma, buscando detalladamente cualquier signo de otra cosa, como ser controlados de forma de titeres, sabiendo que es otra clase que es muy rara y solo se encontraria en el continente asiatico por ser los que encontraron el uso a esa practica de marionetas de combate

El propio control sobre los muertos que tiene parece ser casi al nivel de un prodigio, lo cual lo vuelve mas peligroso, y mas valioso al mismo tiempo

En especial sabiendo lo que podria servir al tener un ejercito adicional de no muertos a su alcance

"Me sigue pareciendo bastante extraño que el propio lugar donde se encontraron a esos No Muertos no se haya podido quedar registrado alguna señal de respuesta magica o algun indicio de la pelea que Rias o Sona hayan comentado"

"En efecto, despues de dejarles a esos malos angeles caidos que quisieron atacar a ria-tan y mi so-tan fui a ver si quedaba algun rastro de la batalla que me dijeron que hubo, mas no encontre ningun daño en la zona que mencionaron", decia serafall la cual al igual que yo esta mas que extranada de que aparecieran no muertos en kuoh de la nada, mas al enterarse que habia gusanos de tierra, criaturas que se suponen que son prehistoricas y que dificilmente se hayan muy profundo bajo tierra

"Yo solo se que en ese lugar aparecen esos No muertos, mas no se si luego esten disponibles, es muy extraño ese lugar"

En cuanto al chico, parece sospechoso muchas cosas acerca de el, los objetos que simplemente aparecen al derrotar a esos No Muertos, el dinero que por cierto ha sido validado como real, y la ginda del pastel, los objetos oscuros que recolectaron

Esos son los mas importantes que se obtuvieron, siendo muy poco los ingredientes basicos para algunas pociones, poco utiles ya que son pocos magos los que practican las pociones y la alquimia hoy en dia, y no muchos son los que se pueden costear esos productos debido al gran precio que se tienen

Volviendo a los objetos principales es debido al material por el que una parte de ellos estan hechos, **[Metal Negro]** o **[Metal Demoniaco]** como fue denominado en la guerra civil

Un material que es de creacion artificial, usado principalmente durante la guerra civil, 'inventado' por el Demonio original 'Mammon' al tratar de hacer una version alterna del **[Toque de Midas]**

Fue dificil de crear y solo basto para unas cuantas armaduras que portaron los mandos altos de ese entonces, en donde ella aun portaba formalmente el apellido Gremory

Su popularidad se vio implicada debido a que bien utilizada podria debilitar e incluso anular cualquier tipo de magia de luz, o magia sagrada hasta cierto punto

Lamentablemente el secreto para crear o forjar mas se lo llevaron varios que o estaban en la faccion de los antiguos maou o en la aquel entonces faccion anti-maou, o simplemente los documentos fueron destruidos para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas

Durante toda la charla quedo claro una cosa, Haiiro es actualmente una persona muy importante que a la larga podria dejar una gran huella en el mundo

Y ademas, en un futuro cercano, pordria ayudar a su hermana de un evento que ella indirectamente ha estado creando con tal de liberarla de un compromiso no deseado

Esto hara que sea mas conocido, mas no hay otra opcion si el objetivo es volverlo fuerte sin que se les escape de las manos, los nigromantes suelen ser muy codiciosos y obstinados, hasta el punto que ese modo de pensar los mando a la muerte a muchos de ellos, siendo simples aprendices casi todos los usuarios, por confiarse demasiado al enfocarse mas en el propio control de los no muertos en vez de volverse mas fuertes fisicamente

De momento es mejor mantenerlo vigilado y que pueda aprender a pelear por si mismo, es todavia muy pronto para que empece a hacer uso de su nigromancia tan descuidado, volviendo de suma importancia ocultar el mayor tiempo posible de su habilidad hasta que fisicamente pueda defenderse por si mismo, al menos a nivel de un demonio de clase media para empezar

Hay mucho que hacer, y serafall esta mas que de acuerdo conmigo, solo falta ver si puedo convencer a ajuka de poder obtener la escasa informacion que el recopilo de la nigromancia, para ayudarle a el joven [Peon] a tener un mejor conocimiento de si mismo

_**[Normal]**_**, ~Un par de horas mas tarde**

**[Resistencia a Quemaduras de 1er Grado]: Reduce levemente el daño provocado por todo tipo de quemaduras, ya sea con agua o con fuego**

**Reduce un 5% los ataques provocados por fuego**

Si hubiera un contador de cuantas veces en este dia mi [Aura de No Muerto] fuese activado yo creo que hubiera llegado a 40, creo...

Es, al menos hasta el momento, la peor sensacion de ansiedad que he tenido en mi vida

Ni yo puedo creer que todolo de ayer derivo a que 2 de las maou mas poderosas del inframundo, siendo tambien las lideres, ademas de la [reina] de una de ellas me visitaran en este lugar

En un orden determinado sucedió de esta manera

Se presentaron como antes mencionado siendo las actuales Leviatan y Lucifer, ademas de una miembro de la Casa Lucifurge, en un orden siendo llamadas Serafall (la cual aun me acuerdo por la sensacion fuerte de anoche), Sarziras (la que no ubique en un principio pero es familar en el momento la voz) y Grayfia (la [Reina] de Sarziras)

Respectivamente remarcaron que son las hermanas de Sona y Rias, siendo estas herederas de sus casas anteriores

Me interrogaron mas especificamente sobre lo sucedido estos dias, el ataque inicial de donhaseek, mi nigromancia, el calabozo (Del cual estan pensado que es mas relacionado a una creacion de alguien externo gracias a dios), y de los items que cayeron, me las arregle para eso ultimo decir que simplemente cayeron sin poder dar una explicion de eso

Esta fue mas de serafall que de algo relacionado con un haiiro que ella personalmente busca congelarlo en un tempano de hielo por tratar tan hostilmente a su so-tan, del cual pude arreglarmelas para desviar el tema

Por ultimo fue mas la demostracion al igual que a rias de invocar a algunos No muertos a la habitacion

Personalmente no supe si lo que hice funciono realmente, no pude ver sus expresiones, al menos se una cosa, ¿que me podrian matar?, hay una posibilidad aun con la reputacion y afecto que tengo con ellas, sorprendentemente en 20 y 35, exceptuando la de grayfia que en rep estaba en 10, y que su afecto subio 1 al aceptar su disculpa de dejarme temporalmente ciego

Ni yo y ni mi madre esperamos realmente que ellas ordenaran la remodelacion de todo el hogar, como una 'Compensacion' por el ataque de los caidos a mi persona, aunque su tono de voz se sintio distinto

Por la voz tranquila de mi madre podria intuir que ella parece conocer a Sarziras anteriormente

No puedo realmente asegurar nada hasta despues, por ahora lo mas importante es NO HACERLAS TENER MOTIVOS PARA MATARME

En especial por un motivo singular, del cual el sistema me lo confirmo

**[Rangos]**

Yo pense que seria algo como una especie de Emblema o rango militar, que especifica un cierto grado de superioridad

Estaba equivocado, y correcto a la vez

**[Rangos**

**Una Puesto que denomina la importancia y el poder de un ser**

**Este entre mayor sea la clasificacion, mayor es el poder que tienes extra**

**Esta es la lista total de los Rangos que existen y que puedes llegar a tener, no importando la especie que seas**

**Normal * 1**

**Veterano * 2**

**Experto * 4**

**Semidios Terráqueo * 8**

**Dios Terráqueo * 16**

**Semidios Galáctico * 32**

**Dios Galáctico * 64**

**Semidios Universal * 128**

**Dios Universal * 256**

**Semidios Multiverso * 512**

**Dios Multiverso * 1000**

**Dios Primigenio * 2000**

**Aquel encima de todo * 4000]**

Yo solo estoy en el primer rango, **[Normal]** debido a la evaluacion no siendo distinto de **[Demonio de Clase Baja]**

Hasta donde he visto en los rangos que fue lo unico que pude ver de ellas 3 es que son de rangos altos, lo que se considera alto en este mundo, da miedo el que se puedan encontrar seres que pueden multiplicar su poder de esa manera

En el caso de alguien como Sarziras que esta en rango demoniaco como **[Super Demonio]** se reevalúa a** [Dios Terráqueo]**, por lo tanto, suponiendo que tiene 250 de VID no lo multiplica por 16, le da una bonificación de 1,600% de ese numero base, siendo el puntaje de VID real de 4000, siendo mas obviamente tener una vida mucho mas larga que la mia

Da miedo, casi sintiendo una cuarta soga que esta en mi cuello por parte de ella y de serafall que estan sobre mi

Todavia tengo el vendaje en mi cara mas ya falta poco para que me lo pueda retirar, me la pase mas entablando conversacion con sumire que trataba de asimilar que soy alguien que es capaz de controlar a los No Muertos y las almas de los fallecidos tiempo despues que las 3 mujeres se retiraron de esta nueva casa

No me cabe en la cabeza aun la nueva remodelacion, sigue siendo una casa de 2 pisos, solo que mas amplia y con los cuartos 4 veces mas grandes, de estilo moderno~oriental

Ya le daria el vistaso una vez que recupere la vista, y me ponga algo de ropa

**~Tiempo despues**

**[Los calabozos [Monticulo de chatarra], [La academia Kuoh] y [La iglesia] estan bloqueadas hasta subir a rango [Demonio de Clase Media]]**

Ya sabia yo que esto no iba a ser nada facil, es muy efectivo el mandar espectros a la ciudad, ellos me entregaron el informe de lo visto por ellos, los calabozos que encontraron, tambien sorprendentemente objetos que son un tanto valiosos, Dinero, ingredientes ya sea para cocina o viables para otros usos como medicina o pociones, ropa (Lo cual es un tanto incomodo por ser ropa interior una parte de ella, la mayoria siendo femenina), y mas fragmentos de gemas

Por lo visto realmente es conveniente mandar a mis espectros por la ciudad, por supuesto que se tardaran un dia debido a que les ordene ser extremadamente precavidos para no ser detectados por otros

Muchos no tuvieron suerte lo cual fue mas la preocupacion por parte de las Maou, serafall sin dudar elimino a los espectros que fueron mandados al parque, dando a entender que para ella es un juego de niños el derrotarlos sin problemas

Ella admitio encontrar a los espectros durante su busqueda asi que es comprensible

Ademas al estar asi vendado obtuve otra habilidad

**[Vision Mental No Muerto]: Se añade la capacidad de ver, sentir y en algunos casos hablar a través de los No Muertos bajo tu control**

**Aumenta el control de los No Muertos Levemente**

**Los No Muerto telepáticamente pueden informarte de algun asunto que ocurra**

No espere realmente eso al intentar forzar mas los sentidos que tengo actualmente en el tiempo que estaba vendado, esto puede servir para poder dar vigilancia a la ciudad

...lo unico que si se es que creo que exageraron en grande con la compensación

Como decirlo..., lo dejaron muy moderno

Estan las cosas que tenemos, si, con añadidos de 5 recamaras, comedor, cocina, azotea y patio trasero y delantero sirviendo como jardin siendo los detalles mas grandes

Facilmente fue tirado las 2 casas de al lado, el terreno donde vivimos no es realmente grande, siendo 40 Mtrs cuadrados ademas del 2do piso antes de esta 'Extreme Makeover' del hogar

Incluso el apellido Shinda esta acromatizada en plata cerca de la entrada de la puerta de enfrente afuera de la residencia en una pared de piedra que fue puesta con bardas de metal

Según lo que me dijeron los vecinos anteriores recibieron una mejor propuesta y con un poco de magia hicieron esto en cuestion de pocas horas

Dandome el terror de que ellos podrian haberme asesinado dormido sin darme cuenta, siendo muy pocos segundos los suficientes para socabar con mi vida asi de sencillo

Por ahora, cuando se vuelva disponible debo de mejorar mis fuerzas a como de lugar, y obtener a ese gran señor en mis filas

Sera incluso mejor que entrene a mis Exiliados para que se fortalezcan, en especial los espectros que he perdido

Ademas de tener una ventaja extra en combate, se que por mi cuerpo actual no soy nada fuerte, por lo que debo tener una especializacion extra de cuerpo a cuerpo

No se si sea la ideal, pero bueno, tengo una katana, deberia de ser muy util ¿no?

**[Katana Roja]: Un arma con una 'bendicion' especial, aumenta el ataque por cada enemigo derrotado, a cambio de un poco de sangre del usuario**

**2 * ATK Fisico por cada enemigo caido**

**-10% de PV por cada enemigo caido**

En efecto, es util, pero no para a mi, aun asi seria muy practico para que algun no muerto lo tenga en su poder, lo bueno es tener katanas normales, eso es un buen inicio

No es que siga los pasos de los samurai, pero si es al menos para a mi una solucion temporal en la defensa personal

**~3 dias despues**

'Okey, eso ha sido lo mas extraño que me hayan pedido hacer, y aun no se como diablos accedi a eso...'

Desde lo ocurrido hace una semana ha sido realmente movido en mi caso

Aun sigue el odio en la academia, eso me queda en claro, mas pude convencer a sona que pudiera ir al club de kendo

No de dia obviamente, muchos clubs he hecho que se ganaran mi completo odio y el de ellas no son la excepcion

Sona se ofrecio a 'eliminar mi historial' para empezar de 0, yo me nege por 2 razones, la primera por que en si me lo merezco, y no lo negare por lo desgraciado de mi yo pasado, y la segunda es que aunque lo haga aun habra hostilidad por **[Enemigo de toda la Vida]**

Ademas que estoy sintiendo que si voy por el camino facil simplemente se me van a complicar muchisimo mas las cosas, y no quiero llamar mas la atencion de lo debido, y que en algo que la riegue por completo termine en un **[Game Over]** Definitivo, y de verdad estuve cerca de 30 veces solo esta semana de que se hiciera realidad

Al menos gracias a yumi que al enterarse de pedir el lugar de kendo en las noches me dio un ligero tutorial de el propio arte y de mi fuerza aunque pobre para muchas de las de aquí es lo suficientemente alta para poder defenderme cuerpo a cuerpo

Obteniendo **[Peleador cuerpo a cuerpo Principiante]** y **[Espadachin Principiante]**

Es lo mas util que puedo obtener de momento, no es como que lo tenga de forma inmediata a intermedio como mi nigromancia, pero ese es el punto de ir a lo seguro pero a la vez fortalecerme lo mejor que pueda, aprender varias tecnicas basicas mientras aun soy 'debil' es algo que puede ser muy efectivo

Si me vuelvo demasiado fuerte sin razon aparente en muy poco tiempo no es conveniente, asi que entre mas cosas pueda hacer aparte de mi nigromancia sera mejor de poco a poco ver que otras cosas puedo hacer

Claro que cosas como tener a sumire viendome cada tanto hace que me sienta nervioso, sigo teniendo rep y afecto positivo mas le ve visto completamente disgustada por este poder, le entiendo por completo

Lo que de momento se es una cosa, ademas de los que ya han fallecido, solo convertire a No Muertos a aquellos que considere enemigos y que pueda lidiar contra ellos por supuesto

No voy a andar por ahí convirtiendo e uniendo a distintos seres que me encuentre en No Muertos, no soy alguien que sea malvado realmente, no me considero un santo tampoco, el esclavizar a los exorcistas que murieron hacen ese hecho establecido

Se podria decir que vere bajo mis propios intereses, una parte, lo demas sera en como ahora, tener aliados que me puedan proteger, y siendo un demonio al poder tener la opcion de escalar, ir hacia lo mas alto que sea permitido, no tanto para ser una especie de regente, no, pero para ser alguien que sea 'respetado' y que se lo pensaran 2 veces antes de que intenten algo, si, eso es mas comodo, evitar conflictos innecesarios

Me pregunto..., ¿podre hacer algo parecido como mejorar mis unidades?

Los No muerto que han sobrevivido tambien subieron de nivel, haciendose fuertes, ¿Se podran promocionar o algo por el estilo?

**[Es posible, pero para ello necesitas ademas de aumentar el nivel de esa especie de [No Muerto], [Fantasma] o cualquier otro que obtengas debes tener por lo menos un mayor nivel de Nigromancia antes]**

...vale, eso es muy benefico

Es una lastima que no funcione en otras cosas

Especificamente, las gemas que obtuve en la mision, no puedo como tal usarlas en mi, el propio sistema me lo dejo bien claro

**[Debido a un grave incidente sucedido entre los Primeros 10 Jugadores Creados se tiene terminalmente prohibido usar objetos como las gemas en si mismo, o en otros Jugadores, no obstante, esta permitido usarlo en otros seres aparte de ti, puede ser completamente util para a ti si fortaleces a tus aliados]**

Ya decia yo que no seria tan sencillo con las gemas realmente

El usarlos no es problema realmente, por si las dudas aumente el afecto y las rep cercanas a 50, con las gemas pequeñas y una mediana que ya poseo de las cuales dan 5 y 10 puntos respectivamente teniendo el siguiente resultado

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sumire [50]**

**[Seductor Sutil]: Aumenta el carisma y el afecto que es posible obtener con el sexo opuesto, muy levemente aumenta con el mismo sexo**

**+10 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Yura [50]**

**Aumento de la experiencia en Combate cuerpo a cuerpo**

**[Combate Cercano]: Lanza un poderoso ataque cuerpo a cuerpo del cual daña fuertemente al objetivo, pero reduce un 15% la defensa actual por un periodo de tiempo**

**MN: 2,000**

**[Venganza]: Despues de recibir un ataque fisico se vuelve posible devolverselo el doble de fuerte, esto solo funciona una vez obteniendo el daño**

**MN: 500**

**[Deteccion]: Tus sentidos se vuelven muy sensibles al punto de poder detectar y evitar a tiempo un ataque inminente, permitiendo evitar dicho ataque, esto solo funciona cada cierto tiempo**

**MN: 1,000**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Meguri [50]**

**[Lealtad de Caballero]: Aumenta la facilidad de Afecto y Reputacion con personas ya sea que tengan la Pieza Maligna [Caballero] y/o sean diestros en el arte de la espada**

**+5 Carisma, +25 Puntos de estado en VEL**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Akeno [50]**

**[Si, Maestro...]: Aumenta la facilidad de obtener Obediencia, Afecto y Reputacion con aquellos que sean Sado~Masoquista**

**+5 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Koneko [50]**

**[Fuerza todopoderosa]: Aumenta la facilidad de obtener Reputacion con aquellos que tengan la Pieza Maligna [Torre] y/o sean combatientes en el arte de la espada**

**+25 Puntos de estado en ATK y DEF**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Yumi [50]**

**[Vengador]: Aumenta la facilidad de obtener Reputacion con aquellos que tengan algun rencor o algun asunto sin resolver con personas que son vengadoras o con deseos de Vengarse**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Yumi [50]**

**[Flor Intocable]: Aumenta el afecto que puede ser obtenido con personas diestras en el arte de la espada**

**Te vuelves ligeramente mejor parecido**

**+10 Carisma**

De momento es mejor dejarlo asi, no voy a mentir, es extraño e incluso un tanto temeroso las 'bonificaciones' recibidas de algunas de ellas, basicamente me dicen un poco acerca de ellas, y me da mas preocupacion de personas como Akeno que juro por dios de tratar de estar siempre con alguien extra cuando los 2 estemos en la misma habitacion

En cuestion del Carisma, bueno, al menos estoy en 0, esto ayudara para evitar ser una especie de 'Mala influencia' a pesar de **[Enemigo de toda la vida]**

No usare las que tengo de obediencia de momento, es riesgoso

Aun tengo poco de las gemas de afecto y reputacion mediano y grande, mas seria muy sospechoso que los usara en personas que acabo de conocer, como las Maou o la mujer que es la** [Reina]** de una de ellas

Un cambio abrupto de esa forma de pensar en mi de esa manera causaria una gran repercusión

Por eso aumente solo los que estaban cerca de 50, de Rep y Afecto, ya que no causaria como tal algun problema

De ser un caso extremo vere a quien aumentar la obediencia

'Ahora..., esta el otro caso...'

**~2 Horas despues**

Desde lo que ocurrio con los caidos a palabras de sona se desato un 'infierno politico', especialmente debido a la USB que tenia mi madre con el contenido de operaciones negras de grigory

Aun tiene, o mas bien, tenia acceso a algunas funciones de grigory, al ser reveladas, son una especie de 'te lo dije' que ella mando indirectamente al cadre que le ayudo a salir de esa organización por mi 'asesinato'

Esto se intensifico por la relacion de 'Kokabiel', del cual aunque le ha negado gran parte de lo sucedido esta en alta vigilancia, ademas de otro incidente que se creo con lo que ella dio

Se simplifica con un solo demonio, Diodora Astaroth, un demonio de clase alta, y un hermano de un maou

El escandalo se hizo a raiz de que el fue acusado de secuestrar doncellas santas, o algo mas conocido para mi que serian 'Virgenes Marias', o 'Virgenes Guadalupanas', o simplemente Monjas santas

Llenando toda su nobleza sin excepcion de Santas y Monjas, de ahí la maxima preocupacion, su reciente 'caceria' hizo que fuera cazado y encarcelado y su nobleza sometida

Bueno, se que hay diferentes tipos de demonios, pero que un fetiche llegara al tal grado de robar y someter a chicas de la propia iglesia es que el realmente no se anda con juegos

Volviendo al tema principal, tengo la mision en curso que me dijeron durante mi 'Tutorial para demonios Principiantes, Por Rias Gremory'

En donde me mandaron primero a repartir volantes para entender la 'importancia de los negocios' de los demonios y los pactos con otros seres humanos

El segundo dia siendo en donde me toco a 3 tipos de los mas raros, 2 de los cuales con aparecer mis esqueletos cumpli mis 2 contratos, mientras que con el primero no fue tan exitoso, mas por que se desmayo al hacer aparecer un zombie, en su 'review' dijo cosas buenas asi que podria hacer mas tratos tiempo despues

Teniendo un fuerte regaño de no usar mis poderes de esa manera tan imprudente, pero no se me ocurrio que mas hacer, tenia apenas 5 dias de esta nueva vida, no pueden ser realmente quisquillosos a la hora de hacer lo que me pidan sabiendo muy pocas cosas

Con eso, llegamos a este 4to dia, en donde tanto a mi como a las demas chicas se nos ordenaron hacer a continuacion haciendo patrulla continua en la ciudad

Buscar a la persona que seria la siguiente operación negra, Asia Argento

Según el reciente informe ella llegaria aquí para unirse a los caidos que estaban reposando en la iglesia 'abandonada' del norte de la ciudad

Tengo No Muertos situados ahí por si la avistan ya que nos dejaron una imagen de ella

Por mi conexión mental me es capaz de poder compartir inteligencia con mis demas unidades de la Horda, asi que encontrandola me daria una alerta inmediata de donde esta

Siendo las tardes hasta casi la noche el horario que me propuse a seguir, por este medio en pocos dias obtendremos mas chances de ubicarla, si es que los caidos despues de 'Re obtener' a los suyos no dieran esa informacion importante que posiblemente harian todo lo necesario para reclutarla por un **[Engranaje Sagrado]** importante dentro de ella

'Por lo que yo realmente espero no tomarme mucho tiempo encontra...'

***Thud**

"Auh...!"

…

…

…

Se que no la encontraria tan facilmente, pero al parecer mi suerte por primera vez en mi mendiga segunda vida esta siendo piadoso conmigo

Ahí la vi en todo su esplendor, de forma literal viendo su retaguardia descubierta, y maldiciendo mi perversion una vez mas...

_**[Sumire], 5 horas despues...**_

No se que pensar ahora...

Desde hace dias he estado realmente preocupada, aun no me cabe la idea de que mi hijo, mi propio hijo, sea capaz de poder controlar y manipular a los Muertos

Los necromagos no son personas con buenas intenciones, a veces se cree que por malas intenciones o por poderes prohibidos ayudan al 'despertar' esos poderes en conde se condenan a los que esten en su esclavitud

Por ello, aunque se esta empezando a reconectar con haiiro, no espero que el usara a esos no muertos en contra de mittetl y de su seguidor en contra de ese Gigantesco No Muerto que los estaba apaleando como si nada

Fue un riesgo ceder la USB pero de todas formas es un 'recurso final' que se habia planteado en caso de estar en conflicto con otra faccion, especialmente la de demonios sabiendo quien tiene el control en la ciudad, mas no espero que ayudara a que les diera mas seguridad en la ciudad por esa nueva renovacion que los propio maou les dieron

No es tonta, definitivamente ellas estan interesadas en los poderes de Necromago de su hijo, volviendolo igualmente valioso como si de una **[Sacred Gear]** de alto rango se tratase

La preocupacion no esta justificada, mas sabiendo que los exorcistas que le atacaron les esclaviso y ahora sirven bajo su mando, el control que tiene esta superando a varios necromagos que ese tipo de habilidad les tomo casi decadas para al menos controlar un pequeño grupo de muertos que no son mas fuertes que un demonio de clase baja, o media si es que tenian mucha suerte en el ritual de creacion de los No Muertos

...aun asi es una experta en el tema, mas por otro no relacionado directamente debido a su padre, que al igual que ella no fue un completo santo, mas no llego a rebasar la linea de la locura con su poder

Resultando ironico que su hijo tenga un poder relacionado con el de su difunto esposo

Por lo que trata de hacer lo posible que olvide su uso sin mucho éxito realmente, para evitar una locura como la que le ocurrio a kaiiro

No se si fue cosa de dios, pero mi plegaria fue cumplida, no espere que trajera a esa chica

Aunque por la energia que senti es una demonio, al parecer es ahora una recien demonio reencarnada la chica

Se ve mas que feliz, y completamente aliviada, especialmente al estar cerca de su hijo

Haiiro me lo explico mientras se fue a bañar, y a quitar los arapos que tenia por ropa que le acaba de comprar

En pocas palabras, ella es la chica que tenian en objetivo por su **[Sacred Gear],** siendo **[Twilight Healing],** ya es raro que exista una usuaria de una gear que es capaz de curar cualquier herida al igual que su hijo que es raro por su necromancia

Lo que le hizo ver la luz fue que el se ofreciera a que ella se quedara por un tiempo, es mas que obvio por que considerando que es una testigo por lo ocurrido con diodora, se nota que esta sabe la verdad, aun con su rostro lleno de felicidad se puede denotar que sus ojos y parte de sucara esta irritada, por las lagrimas y sollosos que ella tuvo al explicarle la verdad

Por medio de una conversacion privada con las 2 [rey] acabo siendo la nueva [Obispo] de la pelirroja

Claro que preferiria que tuviera otra vida, ya que le conto que era una devota a dios, pero recordando lo que le dijo a su hijo acerca de los propios peligros que tuvo en grigory con su padre e incluso despues en cierta manera lo que hizo haiiro fue mas el tenerle 'piedad' a la joven rubia

Si ella estuviera de regreso con los caidos, probablemente seria muy rebajada ya que si no eres fuerte y astuto puedes conocer facilmente el sufrimiento ahí, lo dice por experiencia al ser 'reclutada' por la organización

El destino mas certero seria que fuese asesinada y su gear transferido a alguien que fuera mas competente en las artes curativas, en el mejor de los casos

Ya que en cuestion de pecados los caidos no se diferencia de los demonios, y los cadres no ven todo lo que ocurre en Grigory, o lo dejan pasar de alto hasta el punto que incidentes como el que ocurrio hace poco se desate y cause gran revuelo

Lo mas impactante fue que su hijo se llevo muy bien y se sintio muy a gusto con ella

Le conoce sus propias expresiones, y sabe la propia relacion que tiene con los demas

De todas las interacciones que el ha tenido, incluyendo las demonios que estuvieron junto a ella, ningun ser ha logrado lo que la pequeña asia logro, hacer sonreir de forma natural a Haiiro, una sonrisa que este perdio yace tiempo

¿Probablemente seria una persona clave para que haiiro no cometa una locura con su necromancia?

Esta por verse, por ahora solo queda ayudar a asia e indirectamente a su hijo a traves de ella, asi podria evitar que haiiro se le suba la cabeza como le paso a su padre cuando le conocio

Y definitivamente que no fuera por un mal camino

_**[Normal], Medianoche**_

***Suspiro No. 5 de la semana**

A veces me sorprende mucho la capacidad y magnitud que pueden causar las personas con sus acciones

Estuve a muy cerca de aceptar una mision que me aparecio mencionada **[Consecuencias Divinas]** en donde practicamente me empeñaria a causar caos y destruccion al propio vaticano y a cualquier iglesia que hubiese en italia y a sus alrededores por la furia que recorrio mi cabeza

En efecto, fue extremadamente facil dar con la rubia, de hecho...

Es completamente literal llamarla una santa

Es demasiado inocente, hasta el punto que fue preocupante, y si, me senti completamente mal despues de decirle la verdad de lo ocurrido, mas escuchando su historia

En pocas palabras, ha vivido de forma ignorante y marginada, empezo su 'buena vida' al mostrar su gear y curando a los enfermos que pasaban en ese lugar, teniendola a algo similar a una santa mitica en tierra mortal, teniendo 'amor y afecto' de los habitantes y de la iglesia

Pero cada cara tiene otro lado, un demonio, del cual ha sido confirmado que ha sido diodora por sus viajes a italia en busca de crear su harem de santas de la iglesia le engaño, auto infringiéndose sus heridas mortales le hizo quedar como un 'pobre diablo' del cual necesitaba ayuda urgente

Asia por su ingenuidad debido a que los habitantes se empeñaron a enseñarle 'solo lo necesario' y no prepararla adecuadamente para ser una buena santa protectora le curo sin ningun problema

Todo planeado para que algun habitante le viera hacer eso, corriera el rumor en todos lados, hasta el punto que fue catalogada como bruja y en ordenes de lincharla en toda regla

El mismo caso que sucedió de forma similar a algunas de las miembros de la nobleza de diodora

Para el siguiente plan, es que hubiera aldeanos 'que no compartian el mismo odio' siendo en realidad agentes de Grigory que actuan sin la supervisión directa todos los cadres, engañando a los caidos de aquí kuoh de que se les daria la oportunidad de estraerle su gear y asi poder obtener 'poder' que complazca a sus lideres

Una clara artimaña para que diodora una vez extraido su gear el llegaría para matar a los caidos, siendo algo parecido a un 'romantico salvador' de lo cual haria lo mismo que hizo rias conmigo, reencarnarla en contra de su voluntad

Yo personalmente no me puedo quejar de rias, si bien existe la posibilidad de que aprovecho ese momento para tenerme en su nobleza, y de que se tardo en decirme poniendome en peligro con donhaseek, culpo mucho mas a [?] por meterme en esta situacion dificil en donde con un movimiento es el final para a mi

Pero con diodora, es definitivamente intencionado, justo como lo ha hecho con su nobleza de lo cual por lo que encontraron en ellas es que 'estan rotas'

Con esas 2 palabras ya me doy una idea a que se refieren, y lo cual me hace enfurecer mucho mas

Diodora me recordo un poco al novio de mi hermana de mi primera vida

No puedo hacer nada imprudente, ni debo, pienso que tal vez haya sido muy mala idea el tener contacto con ella entendiendo que despues de la salida de lo ocurrido con diodora la iglesia la buscaba para 'emendar errores'

...pensandolo bien, tal vez si ha sido buena idea, al menos por una parte

Si, se enfureció a la iglesia, obteniendo –30 de Rep y –50 de afecto con sus integrantes, supongo que solo incluye a los miembros de la misma, ya que la iglesia y el paraiso son 2 organizaciones diferentes, cuando ella se volvio un demonio simplemente recibi –10 tanto en Rep como en Afecto haciendolos –20 por el odio de ser simplemente un demonio

Personalmente si esta justificado, por mi que puedan quejarse de todo lo que quieran por ser completamente hipócritas ya que la juzgaron sin darle voz ni una oportunidad de dar su opinion de lo sucedido

Si, ella ahora estara en peligro al ser un demonio, a pesar de ser protegido por el clan gremory, mas no podia permitir que la utilizaran por su propio beneficio

Se que yo lo hare, pero es mas como 'apoyo mutuo', creo poder ayudarla al menos para que mejore fisicamente, si bien es nivel 32 sus estadisticas que tiene son un poco mas altas que cuando yo renaci en este mundo, haciendo que mi odio este muy firme hacia a ellos

Y que puedo decir, yo aun tengo cierta moral a pesar de tener a personas que yo los controlo como simples marionetas

Ella sabe muy bien de mi Nigromancia, se espanto por que puedo jugar con la vida de las personas de esa manera, si

Le deje claro que no lo usare en mis compañeros y solo en 'gente mala', lo cual es cierto en parte, la otra es que no estaria mal añadir a contrincantes a la horda, de forma inteligente, no es como que este planeando tener a la mitad de la poblacion mundial o un pais entero de puros no muertos

Si bien es muy complicado, es tambien ineficiente, es mejor calidad que cantidad por lo que con los pocos No muertos que tengo los tengo que entrenar hasta que practicamente sean una especie de 'guardia real', cuando me acostumbre con la creacion de estos con los materiales del Calabozo

Por lo menos rias y sona no me han insistido en ir al lugar, si lo tienen con vigilancia, mas por que me dijeron que no fuera hasta que la investigacion del lugar concluyera

Menos mal que me puedo teletransportar directamente al calabozo sin causar revuelo

…

Viendo que ella esta durmiendo me llena un poco de paz

Se que la estare usando, mas una corazonada me dice que podre sacar mucho provecho de eso, y poder darle su vida propia a ella

Por lo mientras sera mejor que duerma, ya he completado los Raid de calabozo de hoy y he subido ligeramente a mis No muertos, toca 'Descansar' mis horas y prepararme para el examen proximo, ah y ver la tutoria de enseñarle lo que necesita asia de la escritura y costumbres modernos, le dare lo necesario para mandar un claro 'chinguen a su madre' de forma inconsciente a tanto la iglesia como al cielo por tratarla de esa manera

_**[Asia]**_

Se fue...

No mentire, es un poco aterrador, pero de todas las personas que he conocido es la que mas me ha ayudado

Todavia sigo dolida por diodora, nunca espere que fuera tan cruel

Yo solo queria una vida normal, poder hacer amigos, poder hacer muchas cosas que nunca me dejaron hacer en nombre de dios

A pesar de ser un demonio mi fe no sera rota, aun creere en dios

Yo espero haber hecho lo correcto al ir con Haiiro-san, no se si podria soportar otra situacion como la de italia...

**Asia Argento [10/35/20]**

**Reputacion/Afecto/Obediencia**

**[Fin de la Transmision]**

Como se puede ver, esta en vigilancia haiiro, es el unico que puede acceder a los calabozos asi que estara bien por un tiempo

La union de asia a la nobleza de rias fue inevitable, mas sabiendo que asia no es de voluntad tan fuerte al momento y que esta mas que aterrada de que suceda otras cosas ya sea con la iglesia que podria haber aceptado su reingreso de no haber sido 'interceptada' por haiiro, o ser 'reclutada' por los caidos renegados

Siendo en ese sentido la opcion piadosa, y mas por que haiiro no fue malo con ella y le dio de comer cosas que ella nunca probo, haciendo que confie en el muy facilmente, al punto que a pesar de no poder orar no tiene nada en contra de el

Aun asi, se sintio su voz muy autoritaria y hasta un poco amenazante, lo cual hizo que ella fuese la primera chica que obtuviera una obediencia a el de forma gratuita

Es posible simplemente haberla matado y quedarse con su Gear, pero eso causaria problemas por las buenas acciones que ella ha hecho y que ella simplemente fue engañada y no se junto con raynare y compañia, teniendo repercusiones graves en un futuro no muy lejano

Haiiro solo le salvo por pocas cosas, ademas de su habilidad para curar, tambien por su comportamiento, siendo un fuerte creyente de 'como te tratan trataras', si eres bueno sere bueno, si eres un desgraciado sere un desgraciado contigo, asi de simple

Tanto haiiro como asia empezaran a volverse un poco fuertes en el transcurso del tiempo entre su encuentro y el Rating game proximo

Raiser no sabe lo que se le espera...

Si quieren saber, asia le tenia –50 de Afecto y Rep al conocerse, lo cual por pocas acciones considerando la ignorancia de esta en una sociedad mas moderna que donde se crio no le fue dificil subirle el afecto, eso y que como esta ahora en la nobleza de rias se anulo **[Enemigo de toda la vida]** con ella

Yo espero no demorarme tanto, este cap debio salir el 6 de enero, he estado viendo otras cosas

Vere poder escribir mas a menudo, de momento me concentrare en seguirle a 'Me lleva la diabla' sacando el arco de kokabiel en corto, ademas de actualizar las otras 2 historias de Gamer que tengo, sean pacientes


	5. Capitulo 4: Preparacion para el Asesinar

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y aun juntando dinero pa los tamales ];(]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 4: Preparativos para el Asesinato]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, apaunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, ahí llevandola]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

**~2 semanas despues**

"1, 2, 3, repite", "1, 2, 3, repite", "1, 2, 3, repite..."

Estos dias han sido muy problematicos

Academicamente, los profesores le bajaron su ira, aun estoy en malos terminos pero las calificaciones son correctas

Familarmente, me llevo ya mejor con sumire e incluso nos esta ayudando a mi y a asia en varias tareas

Empleadamente, va mas o menos, he cumplido con la entrega de folletos usando a los espectros mientras iba en un caballo de esqueleto, aprovechando la magia que puedo invocar para no ser visible tan facilmente a ojos humanos del cual me enseñaron antes de partir, cubriendome a mi, a asia de la cual se sujeta detrás mio y de los espectros que de vez en cuando nos encontramos

Fue dificil los primeros dias vivir juntos, ella no es de las que se acostumbran facilmente estar junto a un esqueleto o un zombie, pero despues de un tiempo ya no tiene problema con ello

Tiene una determinacion fuerte a pesar de su poca voluntad, al punto que ya no le da miedo las practicas que tenemos en casa

Sumire no nos ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, dandonos entrenamiento fisico y un poco mental a los 2, mas mental a asia que a mi que hay cosas que ella desconoce

No mentire que use las piedras que tengo de estados en ella, no los puedo usar y es conveniente que aprenda mejor a poder defenderse ella por su cuenta

Por eso, aprendemos mejor el propio combate cuerpo a cuerpo por parte de sumire, nos esta poniendo una gran camotiza

Sera 'buena' madre, pero es realmente estricta en lo que se refiere a entrenamiento

Me dio enseñanza de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no aumento pero ayudo enormemente subiendo 27 en ATK y 18 en DEF, al ser alto esta volviendose mas dificil obtener puntos de estado de forma muy facil

Hice la prueba comprobandolo, al tener menos de 20 en ATK tambien se puede denominar como la fuerza total que es para todo, con dificultad el primer dia apenas podia cargar mi mochila con mis cosas ademas de la ropa deportiva, llegando jadeando a la casa por el simple cansancio que obtuve

Ahora con 74 ATK puedo incluso cargar muebles o bultos sin problema alguno, igualmente con 94 de DEF no siento daño alguno de lo que me arrojan o de los golpes que me tratan de dar en la academia para incentivarme a pelear contra ellos

Se como cobrarme con ellos, solo es cuestion de ser paciente para realizar lo que tengo planeado sin que sona se entere, probablemente

Hablando de paciencia

Esta asia en ese tema, la chica es definitivamente un mayor peligro para ella misma que para otros, perdiendo durante el dia cerca del 25% de su PV ella misma por sus caidas

Lo que me alegra de ella es que al estar por fin bien alimentada, y por el arto estudio que he impartido a ella

Dandome una habilidad en el proceso

**[Profesor Novato]: con tus (Presuntas) cualidades de estudio tienes la 'habilidad' de poder impartir tus conocimientos hacia a otros, probablemente**

**+5% probabilidad de las enseñanzas impartidas sean entendibles al objetivo**

**+5% probabilidad de obtener mejor orden (Obediencia) con grandes grupos de personas de menor edad y/o nivel que tu**

Si entendi la indirecta, no es necesario remarcarlo

Por lo que me converti en una especie de tutor particular quitando lo segundo, es de sorprender que la habilidad se convirtiera en intermedio

Y mas sabiendo la gran ventaja que se tiene a travez de subir niveles, primero subiendo normalmente hasta obtener intermedio el de [Profesor] teniendo las bonificaciones a 25% las que tengo, ademas de un 10% adicional por un tema que yo conosca y otro 10% por la motivacion del objetivo a ser enseñado por aprender

Teniendo 45% de bonificacion a asia que empezo a aprender con mayor velocidad

Ganando 22 INT y 13 WIS de ganancia, 1 punto de estado ganado por cada tema que ella ha aprendido, siendo lenguaje y temas escolares basicos lo que mas hemos repasado, se me dio la tarea de ayudarla academicamente lo mejor posible, siendo un castigo añadido de mi responsabilidad que he creado desde hace años

Descubriendo que hay ciertos niveles que se crean en las profesiones, novato o basico, experimentado, intermedio, veterano, maestro, doctorado, etc

Mi nigromancia avanzo rapidamente al atreverme llevando a personas con mayor rango y nivel que yo a conocer un lugar que es exclusivo para mi

Por lo que según la consola entre mayor sea el riesgo en el que me ponga y la libre seran mayores las recompensas

Hablando de riesgo, he estado accediendo al calabozo durante estos dias, siendo 4 ocaciones

Como tal mis no muertos rondan en un nivel a la media de 20, siendo los demas de diferentes rango subiendo entr niveles extra

Lo malo es que aun no hayo como hacerle para poder crear mis propios no muertos, o hacer mas de los mios, o incluso poder hacer algo asi como subirlos de rango

Hasta que me di cuenta que aparecia un candado negro por medio de las opciones que aparecieron, como si estuvieran bloqueadas, al principio pense que seria por algo como imaginacion mia, hasta que ella me ilumino

[Debido a las acciones de [?] ha sido anulado ciertas funciones referentes a tu nigromancia]

Le he preguntado a el sistema su nombre debido a que lo menciona de forma femenina volviendose silenciosa y no me responde por un tiempo, ni preguntando cosas basicas durante los calabozos

Y cada vez que quiero preguntar tan siquiera el nombre de [?] me da una terrible sensacion recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo, el propio sistema se queda congelada por unos segundos

El ¿Por qué me has congelado funciones vitales muy utiles para mi progreso de mi horda? Solo [?] sabra

He subido hasta el nivel 64 y ganado cerca de +60 WIS por armar unos cuantos rompecabezas que compre de 2,000 piezas, en 3 dias distintos

Y solo cerca de 100 INT adicional por 2 partidas de ajedrez en diferentes dias, dejenme decirles que fue verdaderamente dificil ganarlos ya que como dice la condicion deben de ser personas muy perras en el juego, estando en esa pagina web en el top 20, y eso que jugue en 10 dias distintos, demostrando que la mayoria del top 50 que hay o usan trampa, o tienen el mismo nivel de jugabilidad que yo

**[Estratega intermedio]: Estudias y estas pendiente de hasta 3 o mas movimientos de tu enemigo**

**45% de tus reflejos son aumentados**

**45% de tu evasion aumentada**

**Se vuelve usual prevenir un ataque enemigo, su direccion y posible nivel de letalidad**

**El efecto de [Estudiante con esfuerzo] se aumenta a –10 por tener el INT y WIS a 200**

Por lo menos ha servido bastante para ayudarme en situaciones dificiles

Lo bueno es que a diferencia de lo que sucedido con [?] que bloquea ciertas funciones, hubo una que me ha habilitado, y aunque es algo dificil es definitivamente satisfactorio, lo unico que no espere fue que mas de una persona se involucrara, siendo esto el dia de ayer

~Hace 3 horas

Habiamos salido tanto asia como yo de vuelta a nuestra casa, inevitablemente se debe de pasar por el parque donde esta el calabozo

El camino es por un lugar desviado en donde ni por error lo atraviesas, lo se por que me avisaron que seguia en fuerte vigilancia, por lo que no era de extrañar ver a gente que tuviera nivel alto cerca de ahí de vez en cuando, claro que los retiraron al no ver alguna forma de volverlo a activar, no sin saber que soy la clave para eso

"Y dime, ¿ya te has acostumbrado a la vida escolar?, te he enseñado lo mejor que pude pero no que como te traten los demas", le pregunte a la rubia que parecia perdida en sus pensamientos

"e-mm, ¡si!, he podido hacer muchos amigos en la academia haiiro-sama"

"Ya te he dicho que quites el sama, no soy tan importante o tan viejo como para llevar honorificos", me hace sentir el doble de mi vida, tecnicamente tengo cerca de 38 años si contamos mi vida anterior

"Entendido haiiro-san", *Suspiro, ella se ha vuelto realmente muy obediente a mi persona, ganandome cerca de +10 de Rep, +20 de afecto y +40 de obediencia en ella, es alguien que una vez entrada en confianza es muy soltada pero eso solo ocurre estando a solas o en la casa con mi madre, fuera o en el club es mas intranquila

No se acostumbra en estar con otros demonios sabiendo que estando en la nobleza de rias ha sido mas como unica opcion de no ser asesinada por los caidos o seguir sufriendo bajo el jugo de la iglesia

Dejándomelo en claro por lo siguiente

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Asia [50]**

**[Pecado Capital]: Reduce considerablemente la hostilidad con seres sagrados y/o divinos**

**Aumenta el afecto que puede ser proporcionado con miembros que posean poderes y/o habilidades sagradas y luminicas**

**Aumenta ligeramente la obediencia obtenida con seres de la iglesia**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Asia [50]**

**[Cadena de Plata]: Aumenta la obediencia y disciplina en personas que son o fueron agentes de la iglesia y el cielo**

**Aumenta la reputacion obtenida por integrantes de la iglesia**

Lo cual hizo que ella se volviese sumisa ante mi cuando mi intension es completamente diferente

Por ello y escuchado a travez de mis no muertos me mandaron a koneko y a yura a vigilarme

No usare a mis no muertos para hacer el papeleo, o para hacer mis contratos, pero si los uso para vigilar a los que tengo alrededor

No alrededor de los lugares, ellas saben sobre ciertas funciones que pueden hacer mis espectros

Lo que no saben ya que no lo detectan, o eso creo es que los uso como vigilantes estando cerca de mi desde 10 a 50 metros de distancia por si ven algo fuera de lo ordinario, o a alguien que me persiga y me vigile, siendo unos pocos demonios que estan normalmente en el parque o en la academia teniendo cuidado de no ser detectados por mi

Igualmente algunos miembros de la iglesia, se ve que no les hizo gracia que asia haya sido convertida, pero bueno, no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierdes

El duo torre me tiene especialmente vigilado por la actitud recta e innegable que tiene la rubia hacia a mi, por supuesto que negue cualquier tipo de accion negativa hacia a ella, no hay una real razon para hacerle daño o algun mal, pero como sabia desde un principio, a muchos no les hace gracia que pueda hacer obedecer a mis propios no muertos por voluntad propia

Seguimos platicando ella y yo mientras las [Torres] seguian en nuestra vigilancia

Sin avisarme el sistema simplemente me lanzo a mi y a las otras 3 junto a un par de espectros de nuevo al bosque, pero esta vez, es completamente diferente

"¿Pero que...?"

"Un momento, ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Koneko-san, yura-san"

Nos mirabamos en confusion, que fue borrada cuando senti peligro detrás mio, mande de forma inmediata a los 2 espectros a donde estan los enemigos, chocando con ellos y llamando la atencion de las 3 chicas

_**[Rias]**_

Ha pasado cerca de 1 hora que se perdio contacto con ellos, se sentia mal ya con lo que su familia le estaba forzando a hacer y ahora que sus queridos sirvientes desaparecieron como si nada, sona de inmediato le informo al sentir la desaparicion de yura mientras ella seguia con la vigilancia de haiiro

"¿Han obtenido alguna respuesta?"

"No, en la zona sur esta despejada"

"En la zona norte no hay nadie cerca, ni rastro de magia"

"No pudieron desaparecer como si nada, deberian de estar cerca buchou"

Mi preocupacion sigue aumentando, ¿acaso ellos volvieron a entrar a la zona prohibida?

No deberia de haber nadie en la zona, se utilizo un hechizo de restriccion por todo el lugar para para asegurar que nadie ni por error entrara en ese lugar, especialmente haiiro al ser peligroso el uso de su necromagia sin un tutor responsable

*Thud

*Golpe del suelo fuerte

_**[Normal]**_

'Mi retaguardia...'

Apenas pudimos salir de ahí

"¡¿Pero que fue lo que les paso?!"

El grito me hizo voltear hacia una rias mortificada

No la culpo, nuestras ropas estan destrozadas de pies a cabeza, un poco sangrados y bastante exhaustos, 5 hordas seguidas...

**~Un rato despues**

"...y eso fue lo que paso"

Terminando de hablar no han quitado la expresion de credulidad y sorpresa

Ni yo espere que el propio sistema me arrastrara a mi y a las demas a una especie de batallon grupal

**~hace una hora**

_***Insert Ost ~ Bowser Minions ~ Battle theme**_

"Pero que..."

Aparecieron esqueletos de la nada, y nos atacaron de forma inmediata

Por inercia trate de controlarlos, y en definitiva no funciono, todavia tenia espacio para poder controlarlos, mas esta vez no me lo permitio

"¿Acaso no los puedes controlar?", yura simplemente alejo a algunos cuanto mientras que koneko termino con un grupo que llegaba con un arbol

"No, al parecer ellos son diferentes, por mas que trato de controlarlos no me obedecen, tampoco puedo invocar a los mios", no son fuertes, no obstante quite a algunos cuantos de asia la cual se paniqueo bastante, no espero ser atacada por no muertos bajando en grande su guardia, "Gracias..."

"No lo agradescas aun, debemos de buscar la manera de salir de aqui"

Con algunos cortes con las dagas de hueso y **[Robo Non Grato]** destruia a los esqueletos con facilidad a la par de curarme ligeramente

Lo preocupante fue tratar de llamar a la consola, esta no me respondio, sin embargo

_**[Es momento que demuestres lo aprendido hasta ahora]**_

Por mucho que yo quisiera responder a la voz ya que es la primera vez que la escucho despues de haber reencarnado en este mundo, no me permitio el fuerte escalofrió que recorrio mi espalda al sonar en mi cabeza

Aparecio por un lado de la pantalla una señal que decia **[Modo Batallon]**, con lo que parece 2 opciones, **[Grito de Atencion]** y **[Aumento de Animo]**

"¡Cuidado!"

Nos alerto yura al divisar a un grupo de 10 esqueletos, dirigidos por 2 zombies hasta atrás

Entramos los 4 en batalla, yura y koneko enfrente, yo y asia hasta atrás, como la rubia no esta condicionada para el combate esta se resguarda detrás mio a peticion mia, como no sabe atacar...

Las 2 [torres] se fueron a atacar a los esqueletos enfrente, y al parecer los 2 zombies de hasta atrás no hacen ademan de atacar, excepto algo que me llamo la atencion, hizo el mismo **[Aumento de Animo]** con lo cual aumento su 'espiritu de lucha', causando que 4 de los esqueletos de enfrente brillaran tenuemente para despues en una fila golpearan masivamente a yura dejandola 1/3 de su vida reducida

Ella realmente parecio sentir un fuerte dolor, nadie espero ese tipo de ataque, otro grupo de 4 iban a hacer lo mismo a koneko

**[Grito de Atencion]**

Al seleccionar esa opcion de forma mental cause un potente grito, esto hizo que los esqueletos perdieran ese brillo que emanaban y detuvieran el ataque, estos, comandos de capitan, son interesantes

"¿Que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir?"

"No estoy seguro de como, pero al parecer aunque no pueda controlarlos si puedo evitar que puedan causar ese tipo de...'¿ataques especiales?'"

Se me quedaron viendo extrañadas mas esa atencion fue redirijida a los zombies que al fin decidieron atacar al ver que los esqueletos han sido derrotados por las torres

La batalla no duro mucho, mas si tienen la vida reducida a la mitad las 2 [Torres], cuando los zombies calleron aparecio un mensaje que decia [Oleada 1 Completada, 1/15]

"Me siento..., ¿Mejor?", yura dijo confundida, si bien asia salio de su escondite para ponerse a curar a las [Torres] incluso yo senti una especie de aura curativa que me rodeo, los PV y MN de todos fueron recuperados, y yo recupere algo que decia 'puntos de capitan', recuperando el punto usado por **[Grito de Atencion]**

"Llegan mas...", la albina al sacarnos de la sorpresa anterior vimos que un grupo de zombies eran comandados por 2 ronin, por lo que volvimos a nuestra posicion

Se acercaron por detrás 4 esqueletos, sabiendo esto por el grito de miedo que asia dio, si bien koneko iba a entablar combate contra ellos le puse mi mano enfrente

"Espera...", al ver su informacion mas de cerca me dio la respuesta, "al parecer estos esqueletos estan de nuestro lado"

Dicho esto ellos solo se limitaron a poderse enfrente de nosotros, preparandose para pelear con nosotros contra los zombies

***Fin Ost**

**~Presente**

El tiempo de ese lugar fue muy distinto, siendo 5 min convertido a 1 min en la realidad, completamos cerca de 5 veces las mismas oleadas, volviendose ligeramente mas fuertes con forme pasaban las 15 rondas de oleadas, todos sin excepcion subimos de niveles, ademas de obteniendo funciones adicionales que se desbloquearon por esa abrupta accion del sistema, aun sigue la misma sin responderme, solo me dio los resultados de ese viaje que nos dimos los 4

***Has subido 12 Niveles**

**[+15 Rep a Koneko, por ayudarla a sobrevivir]**

**[+20 Afecto a Koneko, al evitar mas de una vez ser aplastada por el Gran Señor de la Guerra]**

**[+10 Rep y afecto a Yura, por 'dirigir' sabiamente las fuerzas No Muertas y no dejarlas de asistir con su Diligencia]**

**[+20 Rep y Afecto a Asia, por ayudar a las 2 compañeras en preligro]**

**[+10 Obediencia a Asia, al reafirmar el poder absoluto entre las fuerzas No Muertas que posees]**

**[+20 Rep y +10 Afecto con la ORC y la C.E. que no estuvieron involucrados en el batallon, al proteger a sus respectivos miembros de ese ataque repentino]**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Momo [50]**

**[Solo son negocios]: Aumenta la capacidad de tener éxito en negocios, ofertas o regateos que se te presenten a tu favor considerablemente, tambien ayuda a reflejar una imagen positiva hacia a ti**

**Aumenta ligeramente la rep obtenida con gente de negocios**

**+10 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Reya [50]**

**[Instinto Magico]: Se desbloquea la habilidad Sensor Magico**

**[Sensor Magico]: Permite la capacidad de percibir en un radio de 10 Metros toda actividad magica que pueda estar en el area, asi como su cantidad y posicion, no es posible que pueda pasar desapercibido incluso si se usan tecnicas de sigilo y derivados**

**[Has recibido +10 puntos de estado, 2,000 Yenes, 3 Gemas de Rep/Afecto/Obediencia Muy pequeños, Ingredientes para pociones *5, por haber completado la Primera ronda de oleadas]**

**[Has recibido +10 puntos de estado, 2,000 Yenes, 3 Gemas de Rep/Afecto/Obediencia Muy pequeños, Ingredientes para pociones *5, por haber completado la Segunda ronda de oleadas]**

**[Has recibido +20 puntos de estado, 5,000 Yenes, 3 Gemas de Rep/Afecto/Obediencia Pequeños, Ingredientes para pociones *15, por haber completado la Tercera ronda de oleadas]**

**[Has recibido +20 puntos de estado, 5,000 Yenes, 3 Gemas de Rep/Afecto/Obediencia Pequeños, Ingredientes para pociones *15, por haber completado la cuarta ronda de oleadas]**

**[Has recibido +50 puntos de estado, 15,000 Yenes, 6 Gemas de Rep/Afecto/Obediencia Medianos, Ingredientes para pociones *40, por haber completado la Quinta ronda de oleadas]**

**[Has Obtenido 10 puntos en cada estado por cada ronda completada][5]**

**[Mision Completada]**

**[Macho Macho Maaaan...**

**Macho a name?, Es mi musculo deltoides~**

**VID, ENE y DEF llegan a 100, ATK y VEL a 50, OK**

**Secreto: Todos los estados estan arriba de 100, OK**

**Recompensa: [No Muerto] y [Demonio] se fusionan, cambian a [Demonio No Muerto]**

**[Enemigo de toda la vida] cambia a [Entre la vida y la muerte]**

**R. Secreta: se da un bonus adicional al estado [Entre la vida y la muerte]**

**[Demonio No Muerto]: Tus capacidades de No Muerto se hacen mas notorias, mas el propio balance de tu cuerpo ayuda a aumentar ligeramente la dureza de tu raza**

**El daño recibido por el fuego, asi como la luz u objetos sagrados se reduce ligeramente, dando *3 el daño recibido por estos, reduciendose a *2 si es de noche**

**Aumenta considerablemente el control que tienes con los No Muertos bajo tu mando, aumenta ligeramente la capacidad de dirigir a otros seres que no sean No Muertos**

**Aumenta *2 el daño que causas al usar magia Nigromante, asi como cualquier movimiento relacionado tanto por ti como por tus No Muertos**

**Se reduce la VID total en un 40%**

**Se obtiene el siguiente estado, [Capitan]**

**[Capitan]: un rango de obediencia con el cual ayuda a mantener el orden con los seres que esten a un nivel inferior al tuyo, es mas dificil con seres vivos o con los que esten en terminos neutrales o negativos hacia a ti**

**Aumenta masivamente la obediencia con tus No Muertos, incluso a aquellos que esten un 25% de tu nivel actual arriba de ti**

**Se obtiene el siguiente estado: [Lider Principiante]**

**[Lider Principiante]: A base de prueba y error entiendes las capacidades de dirigir a aquellos bajo tu mando, mas o menos**

**Aumenta ligeramente la capacidad de que otros obedezcan cualquier orden que se de, dependiento si tu WIS y tu INT sumado sea mas grande que la del objetivo a ordenar**

**El efecto es aumentado en mayor intensidad multiplicando el nivel de Obediencia que tengas con el objetivo a dirigir**

**[Enemigo de la vida y la muerte]**

**Todos los seres vivos por default tendras un –25 Rep y Afecto inicialmente, aun si hay amistad de por medio si el ser vivo ha visto o ha vivido una situacion en donde la muerte esta involucrada seguira aun la bonificacion negativa**

**Se obtiene un +25 de Rep, Afecto y Obediencia con los seres No Muertos y derivados**

**Aumenta medianamente la capacidad de evitar combates contra otros seres No Muertos estando Neutrales y/o siendo enemigos, al punto de ser ignorado por los mismos**

**[Has Obtenido una bonificacion al llegar a 100 en ENE]**

**+100% en ENE, reduce un 50% la cantidad de MN consumible en cualquier tipo de movimiento**

**[Energizador]: Pasivamente aumenta *2 la recuperacion de MN que se obtiene**

**[Has Obtenido una bonificacion al llegar a 100 en ATK]**

**+100% en ATK, aumenta todo tipo de daño en un 50%**

**[Penetrador]: aumenta un 25% de ignorar la defensa del objetivo por el ataque que le alcance**

**[Has Obtenido una bonificacion al llegar a 100 en DEF]**

**+100% en DEF, reduce un 50% la cantidad de daño obtenible**

**[Defensor]: Pasivamente aumenta *2 la DEF natural de tus puntos de estado, obteniendo mayor resistencia a los daños obtenibles**

**[Has Obtenido una bonificacion al llegar a 100 en VEL]**

**+100% en VEL, reduce un 50% el tiempo de reaccion por cualquier movimiento y/o accion hecha**

**[Ligereza]: Pasivamente reduce en tu persona el peso que conllevas, asi aumentando mas la VEL de reaccion que tienes**

**[Has Obtenido una bonificacion al llegar a 400 en INT]**

**+100% en INT, reduce un 200% la cantidad de MN consumible en cualquier tipo de movimiento**

**[Pensador Intermedio]: Estudios y enseñanzas impartidas tienen un aumento del 200%**

**Se obtiene una bonificacion del 160% al aprender movimientos por propia cuenta**

**Reduccion considerable de MN utilizado ya sea en movimientos fisicos o magicos**

**[Has Obtenido una bonificacion al llegar a 100 en SUE]**

**+100% en SUE, la Loteria ha quedado oficialmente abierta**

**[1 Trebol]: Aumenta ligeramente la suerte en cualquier accion que se requiera un resultado a favor**

**+10 Boletos de Loteria**

**Nombre: Haiiro Shinda**

**Nivel: 76 [8%]**

**Profesion: [Nigromante Intermedio], [Estudiante con Esfuerzo], [?]**

**Raza: [Demonio No Muerto]**

**Rango: [Clase Baja][1]**

**PV: 17,178/17,178**

**PV Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 3,435.6 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 2,290.4 * Min]**

**MN: 109,914/109,914 **

**MN Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 21,982.8 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 14,655.2 * Min]**

**VID: 181**

**ENE: 131**

**ATK: 124**

**DEF: 141**

**VEL: 138**

**INT: 416**

**WIS: 311**

**SUE: 100**

**Puntos Extra: 413**

**Yenes: 149,000**

**Loteria: 10 Boletos**

Me sorprendio por completo la gran cantidad de bonificaciones que he obtenido, a pesar de que el propio sistema no me volvio a responder una vez terminado los batallones

Fue dificil convencer a rias y a sona que no solto ninguna recompensa como la vez anterior, al menos tenia a las 3 chicas que me ayudaron a apelar por mi, incluso la albina que no le caigo bien, bueno, hasta ver su estado emocional conmigo, ahora veo que le caigo bien, no lo suficiente para estar cerca del 50 de afecto pero me conformo, no voy a utilizar las gemas por ahora para aumentarlo

Un momento en lo que se fueron a deliberar algunas de ellas yo fui a ver la opcion de la loteria

Es extraño, es literalmente el juego de 'Loteria', en donde al usar un boleto aparece un tablero con diferentes personajes, el valiente, la sirena, la campana, el nopal...

Use los 10 boletos, si no aparecen dichos personajes en el tablero me dan dinero como consolacion, teniendo 30,000 Yenes por 4 boletos, otros 4 dieron en diferentes casillas, dandome recursos para crear no muertos y una receta

**[Receta de Pocion de PV Mediocre]: Un pedazo de papel apenas legibre, pero util para poder empezar a fabricar pociones de PV que apenas son utiles**

Si bien entiendo el sarcasmo es provechoso la simple receta, si creo como funciona la creacion de tipos de pociones debo de ser paciente para crear mejores versiones de la misma

La utilice de forma inmediata, he de admitir que es un poco mas facil de hacer, solo es cuestion de pedir algunas hierbas medicinales cosa que aprovechare otro tiempo

Al usar los 2 ultimos boletos aparecieron 3 objetos, el primer boleto que fue la figura de la bandera resulto en una especie de [?] que aparecio en la casilla, como de una ruleta se tratase aparecieron un sinfín de cosas que estan entre reconocibles y no reconocibles, espadas, tunicas, y objetos que no reconoci

Me di cuenta que tenia que tocarlo para hacerlo parar y que la recompensa en la que se detenga es lo que yo obtendre

**[Absortion Line]: Sacred Gear en donde reside una de los 4 fragmentos de Vitra, el Rey Dragon Oscuro**

**Absorbe el poder y esencia del objetivo del cual su linea atrape, obteniendo el poder para si mismo o poder transferirlo a los demas**

**Este Sacred Gear es incompleto sin sus demas partes**

**[Es imposible para ti poder utilizar esta Sacred Gear por [?]**

Por lo visto obtuve una segunda Sacred Gear del cual no me es posible utilizar debido al mio que no he podido activar del cual interfiere con mi habilidad de poder utilizarlo

El segundo boleto callo en otra casilla, el catrin, ahí me dio precisamente una gema de afrodita, o como mas especificamente le conosco como gema de Afecto definitiva, de la cual da 50 de Afecto

Eso no fue impresionante sabiendo que ya tengo una de la cual por emergencia las tendre guardados, sino por lo que ocurrio

Se completo una casilla en diagonal por la casilla del catrin, lo cual se ilumino esa hilera obteniendo un mensaje con las palabras **[BINGO]** en grande

Al igual que en la anterior aparecio un signo de **[?]** esta vez apareciendo en todo el tablero en vez de solo la casilla, de nuevo volvio a girar apareciendo objetos que desde mi punto de vista parece que son mas 'valiosos' que los que aparecian en la primera vez

Le detuve despues de ver los objetos, tratando de detener en uno que no sea una Sacred Gear, siendo un disparo al vacio ya que no conosco la forma de todas las Sacred Gear registradas y me espérense en tratar de obtener un arma propia

**[Canis Lykaon]: Sacred Gear del Tipo Longinus que contiene Un Perro Negro Nombrado Jin del tipo avatar independiente**

**Este se da la capacidad de invocar dicho animal que produce espadas de sombra que pueden destruir hechizos y ataques magicos**

**[Es imposible para ti poder utilizar esta Sacred Gear por [?]**

Me maldije un poco, siendo honesto parece una buena Sacred Gear, mas es una lastima que no pueda utilizarlo ya que me seria muy beneficioso

Pero, si juego bien mis cartas probablemente podria hacer que algun No Muerto que tenga sean capaces de usarlos, lo digo mas por que trate de intentar insertarlos en algunas de mis unidades obteniendo un [X] por cada intento que hago

Ya vere en otro tiempo si invoco a alguien que pueda ser digno de usar esa sacred gear

Solo la **[Canis Lykaon]**, ya que la **[Absortion Line]** en un momento disponible vere si puedo usarlo como moneda de cambio o algo asi, ya que esta incompleta por lo que decia la informacion

**~Tiempo despues...**

Me fui de ahí ya terminado la interrogacion a mi persona, mas sabiendo habiendo duplicado mi MN, y subido bastante mis PV que tengo, aun me ganan ellas en eso pero al menos mi resistencia es mejor que la anterior

Vi un poco decaida a Rias y a Akeno por alguna razon que no me pudieron explicar, asi como a Sona y Tsubaki que se vieron con caras extrañadas

No me atrevi a preguntar, por alguna razon presiento que es algo en lo que bajo ningun motivo me debo de meter

"Haiiro-san...", se oyo la voz de asia la cual me acompañaba caminando hacia la casa

"¿Que sucede asia...?", le pregunte a la rubia que parece ya mas calmada desde ese ataque hacia a nosotros hace horas

"Podrias ayudarme mañana con el entrenamiento, ya sabes, eso que hice con el arco..."

Ella durante la pelea del batallon demostro una especie de creatividad que no habia visto antes

Trato de curar a yura durante las oleadas, en ese tiempo ella fue atacada por un Ronin, a la par un esqueleto arquero fue destruido mas su arco callo a lado de ella

Por su torpeza inocencia ella termino 'medio enredada' con el arco, y de ese modo ella con el arco en el hombro activo su Gear y lanzo una flecha, la misma que contenia su magia de curacion de forma condensada, impactando en Koneko la cual estaba perdiendo la batalla y sanando gran parte de su PV

Nos quedamos los 4 pasmados por lo ocurrido una vez que termino el combate, y asia se la paso el resto de las oleadas, ademas de curarnos, tratando de averiguar s podria hacer eso de nuevo, poder curar a distancia

"Claro, es bastante importante avanzar en mejorar ese descubrimiento que hiciste asia, no sera facil pero en tiempo podrias replicar ese movimiento y asi poder ayudarnos a distancia"

Ella saco una sonrisa de alegria a la par que se me apego a mi un poco

Yo sabia que seria util, pero esa forma de curar es mas benefica de lo que yo habia imaginado, tengo que ver en un futuro si podria replicar algo parecido

_**[Rias]**_

Esto aun es dificil de asimilar, me llego una carta que provenia de una persona que tengo contacto, llegandonos a nuestros oidos que un familiar importante de Akeno murio no hace mucho

No se sabe aun como murio pero si se sabe que estaba en una mision de erradicar Demonios callejeros que estaban causando estragos en algunos lugares de Japon y cerca de su Bar

Todavia falta esperar mas informacion al respecto, mas Akeno no se lo ha tomado bien, ella incluso penso en irse a averiguar la causa de su muerte, por suerte la convenci de no ir sabiendo el peligro que ella se expondria

Ya tenemos bastantes problemas al saber que 3 de mis lindos sirvientes y la torre de sona fueron enboscados por ese ataque que tal parece estuvo mas cerca de que fueran asesinados

***Ve una carta extra que aparece en su escritorio, la cual aparece un simbolo de color anaranjado al reverso**

_**[Sona]**_

Este dia ha pasado varias cosas extrañas, entre ellas, que un prospecto a ser una nueva adicion a su nobleza fue descartada

Saji Genshirou, del cual habia reportes de sus [Obispos] que señalaban que este poseia un Sacred Gear aparecio en el hospital hace un tiempo, por medio de los reportes que le dio su [Reina] al ir a ver que sucedió tal parece que cayo en un coma severo

Tambien que no posee Ningun Sacred Gear dentro de el

Le da gran sospecha, hasta ella confirmo que habia alguno que seria de gran valor, ¿Tal vez el ataque al grupo de 4 personas fue una pantalla para poder extraer su Gear sin darse cuenta uno?

De ser uno importante se veria despues, por ahora se deben redoblar los esfuerzos para hayar el origen de las anomalias que estan ocurriendo en Kuoh lo antes posible

_**[Normal], al dia siguiente, (3 horas despues...)**_

...¿Que carajos?

Me estoy sintiendo en un De-ya vu, de nuevo...

Se y estoy completamente consciente que yo me fui a dormir no hace mucho, y ahora

Estoy solo

No solo eso, estoy en un...¿campo?

Una planicie con pocos arboles por el ambiente, mas unas cuantas montañas alrededor

'¿Que diablos?, ¿Cómo pase de estar en Kuoh a estar en medio de la nada?',

**[Al fin despertaste, lo siento por las inconveniencias pero has sido teletransportado a otro mundo, de nuevo]**

'¡¿Espera Que?!'

Fui a checar rapidamente mi menu de estado, para mi alivio no habia cambiado nada desde ayer, o hace tiempo, con eso que solo duermo muy poco ni estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo he quedado fuera, estaba temiendo que me mori al estar dormido e iba a empezar mi tortura eterna

[Puedo entender la preocupacion, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario

Debido al control de [?] que tiene sobre ti por medio del [Contrato] tiene acceso a ciertas funciones que solo el propio sistema tiene sobre ti

Si bien la interracion que tiene en el Multiverso es muy limitado con tiempo es capaz de mandarte a otros mundos, con poder limitado sin poder mandarte a un mundo especifico]

'A ver, a ver, a ver, ¡Para tu carro!', dije ya exasperado, no puedo entender, '¡¿como paso de mandarme junto a 3 personas a una situacion en donde pude haber muerto con facilidad a mandarme a otro mundo?!'

**[[?] vio que tu avance en lo que denominaremos Dimension DXD era demasiado lento**

**y por como ella no es capaz de poder interactuar contigo en su estado actual decidio darte el siguiente mensaje una vez que despiertes en lo que sera nombrado Dimension Ga Kill]**

Tras eso el sistema mostro otro tipo de texto manejado como una especie de carta email enfrente de mi, el nombre era ilegible, apenas se podia decir **[C—ip— Ma—-t-om]**, la propia caja esta muy corrompida mas el sistema se encargo de poder arreglar el texto lo mejor posible

_**[Hola, mi querido Kouhai**_

_**Espero que [Hestia] haya sido capas de poder terminar con el proceso de traslado a la nueva dimension, si lees este mensaje, ¡Felicidades!, no caiste a una dimension donde te pueden asesinar al momento de pisar la nueva Dimension**_

_**No te molestes en responder el mensaje, estoy demasiada cansada como para gastar la energia que tanto me costo en responderte para enviar un mensaje de vuelta**_

_**Ahora a lo que voy, Vi que tu avance en DXD ha sido muy lento, probablemente eres uno de esos Gamers que son los que suelen jugar a la segura**_

_**Spoiler de lo que resultaria en 3 semanas despues jugando de esa manera, moririas de una forma muy facil ya que no alcanzarias el nivel suficiente para el reto que viene sobre ti, ni tendrias la fuerza necesaria para que, aunque fuera de milagro, lograras poder activar tu Sacred Gear, que he de admitir que de todos los seres posibles que te pudieron haber tocado se te dio uno de los mas dificiles y violentos**_

_**El como lo has obtenido fue en parte resultado de la corrupcion que se esta generando lentamente en el multiverso, la misma que utilice como energia base para reducirla un poco y mandarte a otro mundo**_

_**Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo, tienes un tiempo limite de 5 semanas, 4 como minimo, yo espero que en la nueva dimension sea mas...sencilla que la anterior, no espere en serio que terminaras en DXD siendo una de las mas dificiles, especialmente para a ti mi joven kouhai, es de esas dimensiones que debes de ser un Gamer Pro para poder sobrellevarla facilmente ya que la reputacion y el afecto no es lo mas importante en ese lugar sino la fuerza propia**_

_**Especialmente considerando la gran cantidad de seres que te pueden acabar con facilidad, mas por haber hecho enojar algunos por el robo de [Canis Lykaon], causando futuros estragos en esa dimension**_

_**Volviendo al tema, tienes un objetivo que quiero que cumplas, de hacerlo, te dare un poco de ayuda que podra servirte en un futuro, de no lograrlo te dejare a tu suerte, no te matare, simplemente esperare a que el reto que tendras en las proximas 3 semanas en Kuoh lo haga por mi, y ahí saldare cuentas contigo**_

_**En pocas palabras, quiero que como minimo subas de rango a [Demonio de Clase Media] en esa dimension que [Hestia] te haya mandado, ademas de obtener nuevas habilidades aparte de tu nigromancia, por esto he bloqueado muchas funciones de tu sistema para obligarte a cambiar de estrategia viendo que esto no funciono pasando a este plan b**_

_**Espero que cumplas con las demandas que se te han dado, he esperado mucho tiempo, mas de lo que imaginas, y yo no quiero que se pierda mas tiempo, asi que estas obligado a cumplir esta demanda que te hago, sino, bueno, [Hestia] puede ir buscando otro usuario para hacer mis tareas**_

_**Sobrevive en donde sea que hayas caido, y recuerda, despues de esas semanas seras teletransportado de nuevo a DXD, pero si lo deseas puedes volver de nuevo a la dimension en donde llegaste, cuando hayas llegado a [Demonio de Clase Alta], es mucha energia la que se gasta al mandar a seres muy debiles a otras dimensiones del plano existencial**_

_**Con cariño, &/$#&#$(/$%$#&**_

_**P.D.: Te sugiero aumentar tus dotes de comunicación con otros, te digo como tu Sempai que eso te va a ayudar gradualmente durante tu progreso**_

_**P.D. de la P.D.: Mientras estas en una dimension distinta el progreso de la dimension anterior queda 'congelada', al llegar seria al mismo tiempo que te fuiste, por lo que absorto de nuevo que APROVECHES esta oportunidad que te estoy dando, de no ser asi, te aseguro que NO ESTARE PARA NADA COMPLACIDA]**_

De poder gritar por mas de un motivo lo habria hecho, mas mi nueva compañera Hestia, al menos para a mi me alivia un poco que tenga nombre, es un tanto molesto decirle sistema todo el tiempo, se encargo de 'silenciar' mi voz

Despues de calmarme por [Aura de No Muerto] por ese golpe de informacion por parte de ella, no sabia que era mujer realmente, me entro preocupacion y motivacion

Preocupacion debido a que no espere causar problemas con la longinus que recibi ademas que se vendria alguien poderoso en 3 semanas desde ese dia, y motivado por que no quiero morir y menos en esta dime-

**[Por suerte para a ti, llegaste a una dimension que es de un grado de dificultar menor a DXD, pero no deja de ser peligroso, incluso deberia decir que por tus capacidades es mas una bendicion que una maldicion que llegaras aquí, pronto sabras a lo que me refiero**

**No se puede decir nada que [?] no te haya dicho antes, mas te sugiero que debes de empezar lo mas pronto posible, he visto anteriormente que muchos Gamers se suelen confiar al tener retos de tiempo limitado, resultando en catastrofes a su persona, como la jugadora 108, que al final decidio criar a sus hijos Globins despues de su Violación en los primeros meses de progreso]**

...no se si deberia de saber eso pero entiendo el punto, me van a agarrar de barco si no espabilo

**['Bondad' de la Contratista**

**Se te dio un chance adicional al mandare a este mundo, Dimension Ga Kill, para hacerte mas fuerte, es mejor que lo apreveches tanto como puedas**

**Subir de Rango hasta [Demonio de Clase Media]**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: No estaras listo lo suficiente para el reto que se viene, altas probabilidades de muerte sobre ti y Sumire, la ORC, C.E. y sus aliados estaran automaticamente en [Hostil] hacia a ti]**

Definitivamente no es para estar de juegos en este mundo

...solo espero que no me haya tocado uno tan peligroso, y a la vez, que pueda avanzar mas rapidamente sin tener a nadie que tenga una soga para mantenerme vigilado

Mas me saca un poco los nombres de las dimensiones que existen, sobre todo que hay mas mundos disponibles

**[Solo mencionamos el nombre resumido de cada dimension, una vez que alcances [Demonio de Clase Alta se te habilitara la opcion de viajar a otras dimensiones ademas de esta, solo esta el hecho que el viaje sera de forma aleatoria**

**Por lo que seria necesario tener un mayor rango para poder al menos reducir un poco la probabilidad de no caer en un mundo peligroso**

**Tambien he de añadir que tienes que hacer acciones memorables en cada dimension que vayas, en este caso no sera suficiente con solo subir de rango, te enfrentaras con el objetivo clave para habilitar tu regreso a DXD]**

Hmm, es valido, bueno, es hora de caminar a ver que es lo que me encuentro

**~2 horas mas tarde**

Llegue a una ciudad cerca de aquí tras caminar, decidi en el transcurso vestir algo de la Ropa Antigua que poseo ya que seria muy extraño ver a alguien en Pijamas, decisión correcta, si bien me ven como un indigente me ayuda para pasar desapercibido

Fui a comprar ropa mas al estilo de este mundo, y para que no me vieran con malos ojos, mas de los que ya me ven con [Enemigo de la Vida y la Muerte]

Por lo poco que he podido percibir, es una epoca entre la era medieval y la industrial, si es que no me equivoco, soldados con armadura pero estos ademas de portar espadas tambien algunos portan armamento como rifles de asalto

Esto gobernado por el imperio, asi a secas, pensando que tendria un nombre adicional, pero no

Es algo normal, algo, ya que se siente un ambiente que no esta bien, mande a algunos espectros a que revisaran el lugar mientras terminaba de cambiarme habiendo gastado cerca de 10,000 yenes por el nuevo equipamiento

, en unas horas sabre toda la informacion que me puedan proporcionar, y los recursos que puedan encontrar para a mi

Por suerte, hay alguien que tiene una tienda de alquimia y pociones

No es muy concurrida, mas sirve para mis objetivos, el tener un suplemento de pociones conmigo es muy util

**[Plano de pocion envenenadora Mediocre]**

**[Plano de pocion paralizadora Mediocre]**

**[Plano de pocion del sueño Mediocre]**

**[Plano de antidoto Mediocre]**

**[Plano de anti-paralizante Mediocre]**

**[Plano de anti-sueño Mediocre]**

**[Instrucciones de Kit de primeros Auxilios Basicos]**

Estos son los que compre, es conveniente que mis Yenes se convirtieran a la moneda local, gastando cerca de 50,000

Probablemente me estafaron, viendo la cara del vendedor como diciendo '¡Ya chingue!', que amablemente me dio un descuento que pude negociar gastando unos 30,000 mas

Y ahorrandome cerca de 250,000 yenes de gasto al tener materiales necesarios para las pociones, insinuando que mucha de la mercancia que le enviaron estaba a punto de ser obsoleta, 'convenciendolo' que me lo diera y ya me lo arreglaria con algo al punto de estar hechado a perder, ademas de darme un kit para fabricar las pociones de forma gratuita la cual esta costaba unos 25,000 yenes que no gaste

El estafador resulto estafado

**[Negociador Principiante]: no solo eres bueno con los tratos, sino tambien les puedes voltear la propuesta si te quieren ver la cara**

**50% aumento de probabilidad de convencimiento en las negociaciones a debatir**

**10% de descuento en objetos que desees comprar**

**10% de aumento de venta en objetos a vender por tu cuenta o por medio de un 3ero**

Y para acabarla de amolar, el tonto dejo unas baratijas de alto valor, joyas y piedras, dentro de los materiales en una caja escondida

Al parecer es contrabando, ya que asi decia la informacion de los objetos, teniendo según el valor de los objetos cerca de 1,200,000 yenes de valor

'Obtener materiales necesarios y ganar mas de lo que gaste de un estafado alquimista, vez Hestia, ¡Esas si son ofertas!'

**[Suele ser ese tipo de eventos gracias al nivel de suerte que tengas, mas no trates de abusar de eso, ya que las consecuencias de aprovechar indiscriminadamente la suerte traeria todo lo contrario]**

Buen punto, yo soy alguien que es mas de 'que sea lo que dios sea', mas no deberia de esperar que todo lo que me pase suceda como yo quiera, de ser asi tendria una via mas libre en kuoh

Hasta el momento no he visto señales de algo malo

Mas no quiere decir que todo lo que hay en esta ciudad sea...bueno

Se siente mal el puro ambiente, la gente se ve decaida, y parecen haber mas indigentes por las calles

Por ahora sera mejor ir a una posada que es lo mas parecido a un hotel~restaurante y tener un lugar para quedarme por el dia de hoy, explorare a caballo esqueletico en la noche mientras empiezo a hacer pociones

_**[?]**_

***Bosteso**

"Ahhhh~"

Este dia ha sido muy benefico, le he robado a algunos guardias y ladrones del imperio, teniendo grandes cantidades de dinero conmigo

Solo espero que nagenda no se enfuresca conmigo, de nuevo

***Voltea a ver un documento entre sus pertenencias**

Al parecer las ordenes son claras, despues de unos dias empezara la operación para el asalto a la mansion en las afueras de la cuidad una vez que los demas regresen de sus misiones

¡Ya era la maltida hora!

Esa familia sadica ya ha hecho sufrir a la poblacion local demasiado tiempo, se tienen las pruebas de sus actos, solo falta que los demas esten listos para ir por si se presenta algun usuario de Teigu...

_***Dirige su mirada a la entrada de la posada**_

Ese sujeto...

_**[Normal]**_

Madre mia, encontrar los elementos finales para las pociones fue dificil, ademas de que costo empeñar un poco de las joyas que encontre, al menos tengo 300,000 yenes mas en la cuenta y lo necesario para que, de ser ciertas mis creencias, obtener mejores pociones, algo me dice que lo necesitare lo mas pronto posible

Al menos he podido localizar la posada que me recomendaron, creo que aquí podre fabricar las pociones sin que me esten molestando

"Buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿aqui tienen cuartos con fuego disponibles?", no hay como tal una descripcion de lugar de trabajo, asi que se puede pedir hacer cosas en la privacidad de su habitacion

El Bartender que parece ser el encargado de la posada me responde, "Si, sera con cama o con paja"

"Sin cama, es para pasar el tiempo cerca de unas 4 horas"

Una vez asintiendo me puse de nuevo a negociar, pagando 20,000 Yenes por las 4 horas, mas la comida gratuita

Durante la conversacion y que el fuera por la llave de la habitacion no pude ignorar la mirada penetrante de una rubia que estaba sentada en un rincon de la seccion de la taberna cerca de unos barriles, al ver que la estaba viendo nos quedamos viendonos a los ojos por unos segundos

**Leone**

**Nivel: 128**

**Raza: Humana**

**Profesion: [Asesina Experta][Combatiente de Cuerpo a Cuerpo Experta][Espia Experta]**

**Afiliacion:[Night Raid][Ejercito Revolucionario]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 205,000**

**MN: 300,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Precavida, Curiosa, Alerta**

Madre mia, yo pensando que me libre de la vigilancia

Ella es fuerte y no es broma

Y viene de los Revolucionarios

Aun no se la historia completa, pero Night Raid es una organización que esta fuertemente en contra del imperio, asi como el propio ejercito revolucionario supuestamente ubicado en el sur

Por lo tanto, hay que tener cuidado al encontrarse a uno de ellos, y yo que la riego por mi mismo todo por esa condicion de tener al principio –25 de Rep y Afecto a todos los que conosca

Ahí esta el mal karma por obtener el contrabando, me consta

Ella no medio palabra y se retiro, poco despues llegaron las tropas del imperio, un tanto para divertirse, otro tanto por que aunque lo disimularon bien parece que el objetivo rubio que buscaban se les fue antes de tiempo

Una vez que me dieron las llaves me fui a mi habitacion a empezar con la fabricacion de mis pociones

**~Mas tarde, cerca de 6 horas despues**

**[Alquimista Novato]: No obtienes los suplementos, ¡Tu los Proovees!, aunque no saldra tan bueno que digamos ya que sera lo que dios quiera...**

**Aumenta en un 10% el ratio de suceso al fabricar nuevas pociones**

**Aumenta un 5% que aumente a una de mayor nivel**

**1% de probabilidad de sacar mas de 1 pocion fabricada a la vez**

**Debido al constante uso de fabricacion de pociones, los planos obtenidos han aumentado de rango, asi como ha aumentado [Alquimista Novato] a [Alquimista Intermedio] por la cantidad de pociones creadas durante el poco tiempo que se ha obtenido la habilidad**

**[Alquimista Intermedio]: Denme unos cuantos recursos, un poco de tiempo, mas fuego ¡y les dare pociones cabronas!**

**Las pociones a fabricar pasan automaticamente a tener calidad de [Arriba de la media]**

**Aumenta el ratio de descubrir nuevas pociones en un 25%**

**Aumenta en un 10% la probabilidad de aumentar la calidad de una pocion recien fabricada, [Superior]**

**5% adicional de que podria salir una pocion 2 niveles mas arriba, [Sublime]**

**5% de probabilidad de sacar mas de 1 pocion fabricada a la vez**

**[Rango de la calidad de materiales fabricados, Mediocre, Normal, Arriba de lo Normal, Superior, Sublime, Divino, Antiguo, Legendario, Espacial, Universal, Unico, ...]**

…

Que puedo decir honestamente..., me quede sin palabras...

Realmente no se que pensar ahora mismo

...este mundo, esta...

Podrido

Hasta se queda corto esa definicion de la palabra del propio estado de la ciudad, no del propio imperio

Como es posible, de verdad, ¡COMO!

Se que no deberia de tener empatia por este tipo de cosas, mas por que me conviene, pero aun asi, ¡QUE CHINGADOS LES PASA A LAS PERSONAS DE ESTA DIMENSION!

Puedo entender que el dinero lo compra todo y que es lo que mueve al final de cuentas los gobiernos, ¡PERO LOS CABRONES DE ESTE LUGAR AHORA SI SE PASARON DE PINCHE LANZA!

Ejecuciones casi a diario, prostitucion por medio de 'eucautaciones, proteccion de negocios, puro placer', corrupcion, fabricacion de evidencia

Es como un sueño mojado para asesinos, violadores, corruptos, politicos...

Lo que se le venga a la gente cada tipo de idea, y se quedan cortos de lo que pasa aquí

En el dia lo saben ocultar, sobre todo para los viajeros que visitan estas ciudades, pero en la noche ya muestran sus verdaderas caras

De todo esto me entere cuando mande a regresar a mis espectros que terminaron el patrullaje

Ellos me dieron la informacion de todo, especialmente al mandarme mas espectros, producto de recientes asesinatos que se dieron mientras por fin logre hacer que mis pociones llegaran del estado Mediocre a Poco efectivos, aunque necesitare mas materiales, ya me quedan muy pocas de hecho

Los espectros que trajeron nuevos si bien al principio se sorprendieron bastante, ellos no tuvieron problema alguno de decir lo que acababa de suceder, y son los que me informaron de la verdadera naturaleza del imperio

La familia de los padres y las 3 hijas que tengo frente a mi fueron asesinados por un supuesto 'embargo' al punto que se 'resistieron a la autoridad' y fueron ejecutados 'por el bien del imperio'

No saben el esfuerzo que hice para no explotar de ira en ese lugar, estaba FURIOSO, sigo estando molesto ahora mismo, que eso quede claro

Siguieron mas personas que llegaron ante mi, y no muertos de sus cuerpos

Cerca de 35 espectros contando a la familia asesinada, y mas de 12,350 de cuerpos de civiles que fueron a mi inventario como 'Recursos' estando la mayoria de diferentes estados, casi el 85% de todas esas son esqueleticas, asi como pocos [Esqueletos Caballero] y [Zombies Caballero] junto con armas de este mundo

Y eso que esta ciudad es la mas 'tranquila', no quiero imaginarme como esta el propio imperio

Lo bueno y es algo que hicieron los espectros fue tambien robar el dinero de muchas 'incautaciones' de los soldados del imperio, los cuales gaste en corto en mas materiales para pociones quedandome con unos 325,000 yenes de cambio al comprar todo lo que tenian disponible en las tiendas de la ciudad

Por lo que parece los avistamientos de Fantasmas en este mundo suelen ser realmente inusuales, asi que no se esperarian que mis Espectros robaran todo ese tipo de recursos para a mi

Se puso la ciudad en alerta maxima por el robo masivo de dinero tanto de las arcas como de los comercios que no pagaban proteccion

Para entonces ya me habia ido, y a la vez, me fui a otro lugar importante

Una fosa Séptica que esta cerca de la ciudad, que queda convenientemente no muy lejos de una mansion de gente muy rica del lugar

Si lo que me informarion los espectros de este mundo es correcto, ellos son unos de los 'financiadores' de la locura que se presenta en la ciudad, incluso se movilizaron grandes cantidades de tropas al lugar para 'proteger a los buenos habitantes que reciden'

Bola de Hipocritas

La Atencion fue tan fuerte ahí que no fue dificil pasar inavertido, llegando a la fosa despues de un corto tiempo

Es bastante grande y profunda

E hice lo que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera hecho

Me lance a a fosa sin dudar

…

*Thud

Me prepare antes poniendo zombies hasta el fondo, para amortiguar mi caida

Perdi cerca de 5% de mi PV, mas valieron la pena, este lugar es todo lo que necesito

Invoque a mi horda para dar instrucciones

"Bien, escuchen, desde estos momentos requiero que todos me ayuden con lo siguiente"

Señale a los que se encontraban entre los niveles 10-30, "Ustedes revisen el lugar periódicamente, cualquier cosa que encuentren, objetos, dinero, armas, traiganlas ante mi"

Estos se separaron y fueron a buscar entre las grandes cantidades de cadaveres del lugar

Señalando a los que tenian de nivel de 31 a 60 "Quiero que ustedes separen a los cadaveres, de los mas utiles a los mas dañados en 2 montañas separadas"

Y mientras ellos hacian esa tarea señale a los que quedaban exceptuando a mis Espectros

"El resto necesito que mientras el 2do grupo separe los cadaveres 'en buenas condiciones' de los dañados que ustedes destacen los dañados, no los destruyan, sus partes me serviran como recursos un tiempo despues"

Estos obedecieron, empezando a desmantelar cada cuerpo dañado

"A todos los espectros, necesito que me ayuden en la vigilancia", separe a 3 grupos de Espectros, el primer grupo se fue a vigilar de ser posible lo mas cerca de la mansion y sus alrededores, es el objetivo a atacar proximamente

El segundo se quedo a vigilar la fosa que es mas una gran catacumba que podria empezar a llegar a la par con las de Paris

El tercer grupo simplemente les empece a enseñar por medio de espectros mas 'veteranos' en el arte del espionaje y el robo, asi como la recoleccion de la informacion

Si pensaba ir un poco mas tranquilo en este mundo, pero he decidido lo que hare por el momento

Ahora mismo una vez que los espectros de la mansion y muy pocos que deje en al ciudad a vigilar regresen empezare mi plan en contra de la legion del imperio que reside en la ciudad, asi como la familia de la mansion si lo que me dijeron los espectros locales es cierto

**~Al medio dia siguiente...**

'Que...¿Que fue lo que paso...?'

Estoy en un cañon con olor a sangre...

…

Ah, ya recorde...

Empezo una locura de habilidades nuevas el dia anterior

Por medio de mis espectros vi que una caravana cargada de legionarios del imperio llego para hacer un 'deposito' a esta fosa

No dude al ver por medio de mis espectros el nivel que esos soldados tenian, y los mande a asesinar, ninguno escapo con vida

Los nuevos reclutas junto con sus caballos y las carretas obtenidas gracias al ataque estan ya sea en la dimension de no muertos como en mi inventario como nuevas unidades y como recursos

Se me vino una loca idea a la mente, a causa de un error

Como se sabe, no importa que ponga en mi boca, no tendra ningun sabor y sera muy fea la sensacion

Por lo que al comer un poco de alimentos que habia preparado para emergencias, como restaurar mi PV y MN en caso de que mi 'cansancio' al no dormir las 3 horas que necesito me empiece a afectar mantenerme despierto a veces ingiero comida preparada en restaurantes

Estas hacen que tengan el efecto de no poder saborearlo, mas aun sirve para recuperar MN y PV, no tan efectivo como la comida que preparo pero sigue siendo esa estrategia efectiva tener comida de mas, aun si no sabe bien

El error ocurrio cuando los no muertos encargados de poner los cadaveres no defectuosos a lado mio mientras estaba concentrado en fabricar mas pociones y aumentar el nivel de mi alquimia, resulto en que me termine devorando sin querer a uno de los cadaveres empezando por los dedos y llendo hacia la mano

Me di cuenta que estaba devorando un cuerpo al ver que oobtuve **[Alquimista Avanzado]**, y consiguientemente **[Carpintero Novato]**, **[Arquero Novato]** y **[Lancero Novato]**

Espabilando, solté la extremidad que estaba comiendo, resultando que iba por el brazo a medio comer

Habiendo pasado un tiempo, (15 min), debatiendo acerca de lo que acababa de hacer en gran disgusto y panico, **[Aura de No Muerto]** mas **[Estratega Intermedio]** me ayudaron a calmarme y a pensar mejor la situacion en la que me he metido

Decidiendo algo que me asquea, pero a la vez es bastante util en cuestion logica, y completamente mal en cuestiones morales y de derechos humanos

Pero, teniendo a una mujer que tiene mi soga al cuello diciéndome que de no fortalecerme valdre de todas formas madre por hechos que pasaran en 1 mes mas 3 semanas volviendo a DXD hace que debo de hacer lo necesario para poder ser fuerte y sobrevivir...

No importa incluso si debo de devorar cuerpos humanos con tal de obtener sus habilidades

**[Carpintero Avanzado]: tienes un control muy versado en la manipulacion y tallado de la madera**

**80% de probabilidad de mejorar la calidad de los objetos de madera fabricados**

**90% de dureza aumentada a objetos fabricados con madera**

**Cualquier objeto de madera fabricado estara en [Sublime] como minimo**

**20% de probabilidad de fabricar el mismo objeto repetidamente**

**Coste de los recursos utilizados reducidos en un 25%**

**[Arquero Avanzado]: Un arco, una flecha, unos objetivos, todo con un disparo**

**150% de punteria a enemigos moviles**

**100% de bonificacion de daño a enemigos, con capacidad de [Penetrar]**

**25% mas de estabilidad de la flecha al ser lanzada, reduciendo su desvio por el viento o el ambiente que se presente**

**[Lancero Avanzado]: el palo con un pico o sin el no debe de ser subestimado, hasta caballeros y jinetes han perdido vidas a manos de granjeros a causa de estas armas largas**

**100% mas daño a enemigos con capacidad de aumentar [Sangrado profundo]**

**50% de probabilidad de perforar con mayor facilidad organos internos, con probabilidad de [Penetrar]**

**50% mas de estabilidad al lanzar hacia a un objetivo movil**

**[Granjero Intermedio]: El viejo McDonald tenia una granja, ia ia yoi~**

**75% de aumento al cuidado de animales de granja**

**75% de aumento al plantar y cosechar plantas, ya sean de consumo humano o hierbas curativas**

**25% de aumento al cultivar tipos de plantas con requerimientos especiales para su crecimiento**

**100% de obediencia obtenida a animales de granja que estes adiestrando, ya sea para el consumo humano o no**

**[Combatiente de Espada Experto (Arte Samurai)]: Aun si no sigues el codigo samurai, eres capaz de poder ir a su nivel**

**200% de penetracion de la armadura del contrincante, de otorga al objetivo [Penetrar] y [Corte Profundo], facilitando el poder cortar al objetivo en 2**

**200% de daño adicional a armas del tipo katana, de otro tipo de espada solo se añade un 50%**

**25% de recuperacion de PV robado del objetivo, solo si es eliminado de un solo tajo por una katana, no se obtiene si es por medio de otro tipo de espada**

**[Herrero Intermedio]: Fundes, Golpeas, Enfrias, Repite, Fundes, Golpeas, Enfrias, Repite, Fundes, Golpeas, Enfrias, Repite, Fundes, Golpeas, Enfrias, Repite~, Musica de fondo del tipo electronica se empieza a oir...**

**75% mas de resistencia otorgada a armamento y construcciones de metal que se fabriquen**

**50% mas de resistencia otorgada a armamento y construcciones de metal que son reparadas**

**Todos los objetos reparados y creados tienen como minimo una calidad [Arriba de lo normal], aumentando ligeramente la posibilidad de aumentar la calidad a [Superior]**

**Se reduce el costo de los materiales creados y en su reparacion en un 15%**

**[Amo de casa Intermedio]: A mi no me digan los que haceres que yo solo soy la sirvienta**

**75% de beneficio al limpiar y a reparar edificios**

**Aumentando su velocidad por *4 al realizar ese tipo de tareas**

**[Tirador de armas de fuego Intermedio]: Ya sean pistolas, ametralladoras, lanzagranadas, cohetes, semi-automaticas, y mucha mas variedad creada por la humanidad y mas alla...**

**Beneficio de un 75% de daño con armas**

**Un 25% de probabilidad de [Penetrar] la defensa del objetivo, mas un 5% de [Fragmentacion] de las balas al ser impactadas, causando mayor daño que puede ser fatal si los daños son internos**

**50% mas estabilidad a objetivos moviles**

**25% de ahorro de coste de municion utilizada**

**[Seductor/Compañia de Alcoba Experto]: Si no supiste amar~, Ahora te puedes marchar~**

**Aumento en un 200% en las artes del Sexo, [Kamasutra] es desbloqueado una vez realizado el acto por primera vez**

**Un 150% de placer adicional que se le puede infligir al compañero de cuarto**

**Aumenta significativamente el afecto a objetivos femeninos arriba de 50**

**Haces que las mujeres con afecto arriba de 25 se puedan llevar mejor contigo**

**Te pueden ver con buenos ojos las mujeres con afecto arriba de10**

**+30 de Carisma**

**[Combatiente de Espada~Escudo Veterano]: El atacar y cubrirse no es debilidad, es saber protegerse y devolverle el golpe al enemigo**

**25% de probabilidad de [Contraataque] automatico cuando se bloquea con éxito un embate enemigo**

**Aumenta en un 25% la resistencia del escudo portado**

**Aumenta un 50% el daño al atacar, duplicandose si [Contraatacas], todo en base a tu ATK**

**[Alquimista Experto]: el camino para los menjurjes definitivos apenas ha iniciado**

**Las pociones a fabricar pasan automaticamente a tener calidad de [Sublime]**

**Aumenta el ratio de descubrir nuevas pociones en un 75%**

**Aumenta en un 35% la probabilidad de aumentar la calidad de una pocion recien fabricada, [Divino]**

**15% adicional de que podria salir una pocion 2 niveles mas arriba, [Antiguo]**

**35% de probabilidad de sacar mas de 2 pociones fabricada a la vez**

**Se reduce en un 33% el costo de objetos fabricados, en caso de ser menos de 10 ingredientes del mismo tipo las pociones según el grado de calida que se desea obtener suelen ser fabricados incluso de forma gratuita sin la necesidad de gastar en su fabricacion**

**[Mago Avanzado]: El Hechicero, con sus poderes, ¡Sus Grandes Poderes!**

**150% de bonificacion en ataques magicos**

**Reduccion en un 75% de MN utilizado con magia**

**Se corta en un 25% el coste de la MN utilizado en ataques magicos, obteniendo mas MN para gastar**

**Aumenta la experiencia obtenida en elementos naturales de forma masiva**

**[Asesino Intermedio]: El tajo final al objetivo, seguido de un segundo distractor y el tercero sumamente letal**

**Aumenta en un 50% el daño a objetivos con armas de corto alcance, con una pequeña posibilidad de poder hacer [Sangrar] al enemigo de forma interna**

**25% de bonificacion adicional en venenos u otros efectos de estado inflingidos al objetivo**

**Se puede hacer una sucesion de ataques muy rapidos que pueden abrumar al objetivo, causando que baje la guardia por el embate rapido de ataques a su persona y facilitando la [Penetracion] y el daño a organos internos**

**Se obtiene [Sigilo]: No me ven, no me escuchan, no me vienen venir**

**Haces que puedas pasar desapercivido contra otros seres que no quieres que te descubran**

**50% de probabilidad de éxito, se reduce 1% por cada nivel que te sobrepase, asi como aumenta en un 1% por cada nivel mayor que le tengas**

**Asi como se reduce por cada 10% dependiendo de que rango mayor sea que tenga sobre ti, asi como una bonificacion del 10% por cada rango mas bajo que tengan hacia a ti**

**[Cocina Principiante] pasa a [Cocinero Experto]: Denme algo que pueda ser comestible y en corto tiempo les dare un banquete pa chuparse los dedos**

**200% de bonificacion de PV, MN y efectos de estados según el platillo que se prepare**

**La calidad de los alimentos cocinados se vuelve [Sublime] como minimo**

**Se reduce en un 50% los desperdicios, asi como los recursos utilizados en la preparacion de los alimentos, Haciendo que se produsca 2 tandas de comida en vez de uno**

**[Repostero Intermedio]: Una masa madre, un horno, y muchos huevos, todo lo necesario para preparar los mejores postres**

**75% de bonificacion en preparaciones que se requieran un horneado por PV, MN y efectos de estado según el postre a preparar, o el pan que se horne**

**La calidad de los postres creados se vuelve como minimo [Arriba de lo normal]**

**Se reduce en un 25% los desperdicios, asi como el coste de los ingredientes usados**

**[Medico(Sanador) Avanzado]: Es hora de salvar vidas con todo lo aprendido en una villa, y de un libro que se intitula como ser un buen Doc, por Kuroo Hazama (BlackJack)**

**150% de efectividad en tratamientos medicos**

**50% de éxito en cirugías y procedimientos complicados**

**Se reduce la utilizacion de recursos sanativos en un 25%**

**[Grados de Especialización de las profesiones, Novato, Veterano, Intermedio, Avanzado, Experto, Maestro, Doctorado, Terreno Divino, Terreno Galactico, Terreno Universal, ...]**

Son los oficios que pude obtener al devorar a los que estaban ahí, si bien habia muchisimos cadaveres pude empezar a diferenciar a los que podrian darme oficios y no se pudo obtener de otros que estos no poseian

No solo eso, tambien descubri que comiendo ciertas partes ayudaban a aumentar las estadisticas por cuestiones de partes del cuerpo en 'buen estado', teniendo los siguientes estados añadidos a mi persona

+48 VID, +55 ENE, +63 ATK, +42 DEF, +55 VEL, +68 INT, +23 WIS y +10 SUE por partes devoradas, y ya no pude conseguir mas incluso si estan en muy buen estado, estos estados ya estan añadidos con los cuerpos que devore al hacerlo al principio para obtener las profesiones para mi persona

**[Por llegar a 200 en VID se obtiene la siguiente bonificacion]**

**[Gran resistencia Adaptadora]: Se suma DEF + (20*VID), Obteniendo mas PV**

**Aumenta el estado por un 200% en VID**

**[Devorar]: Las capacidades no se obtienen por medio convencionales, ¡Es hora de añadir a tus contrincantes al Menu!**

**Obtienes en un 80% la experiencia obtenida del miembro devorado, ya sea vivo o muerto**

**Obtienes cerca del 10% de los estados obtenidos por el objetivo devorado, esto se reduce por cada 10 niveles que seas mas alto que el objetivo, pero se aumenta considerablemente por cada 100 niveles arriba de ti**

**Se obtiene un 10% de su EXP total**

**[Se ha obtenido una bonificacion especial al tener 100 en ENE, INT y WIS]**

**[Bateria Magica]: aumenta la cantidad de MN obtenible cambiando los valores de ENE+(5*WIS)+(10*INT) a ENE+(10*WIS)+(20*INT)**

De ahí, obtuve una gigantesca bonificacion obteniendo MN de forma muy alocada, si de por si mi PV seria muy alto de no ser por el corto del 40% de mi PV total

Como el sistema se recuperaba de ese viaje dimensional que hicieron a mi persona tardo en darme ciertas bonificaciones

La cantidad de personas que devore fue basta, al punto que me dio 26 niveles de forma facil

Y logrando rapidamente el objetivo de este mundo en primer lugar

**[Felicitaciones, Has subido de Rango, de [Demonio de Clase Baja] a [Demonio de Clase Media (Caballero)]]**

**[Demonio de Clase Media (Caballero)]: Es el primer paso a la Grandeza, siempre y cuando no haya nadie que te quiera opacar el rango mas bajo de un demonio noble, que basicamente es un titulo con muy poco valor, mas arriba que un Demonio de clase baja**

**Se despliegan 2 pares de alas para volar en el cielo, aumentando la velocidad y la habilidad aerea el doble**

**Se obtiene la capacidad de promover tus piezas [Peon] a otros tipos, siempre y cuando tengas permiso de tu [Rey]**

**Se obtiene daño de la luz y el fuego * 3**

**Hace que pueda aumentar de forma leve la Rep entre otros demonios, aumenta la misma hacia demonios de clase inferior a la tuya**

**Obtienes un 200% de bonificacion a tus estados**

**+20 Rep permanente a demonios, (exceptuando si no forman parte del gobierno demoniaco)**

**[Al subir de rango, todos tus estados son multiplicados por 2 pasivamente]**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Tsubaki [50]**

**[Supervisor]: Aumenta considerablemente el afecto y la obediencia en personas que supervisan a otros**

**Tambien aumenta el liderazgo y la diligencia a las mismas**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Asia [50]**

**[Inocencia Natural]: Crea una ilusion sobre ti en donde los seres que te conoscan y te vayan a conocer tengan una mejor opinion de ti, tambien hacen que se puedan confiar hacia a ti de manera moderadamente mas facil**

**Hace que los contrincantes y la gente de confianza reduzcan las malas opiniones y rumores negativos hacia a tu persona**

**+20 de Carisma**

**[Nigromante Avanzado]: Los Muertos cada vez son mas propensos a seguirte, y a no poder salir de ti nunca mas...**

**Masivamente aumenta el control de los No Muertos**

**Considerablemente aumenta el control con No Muertos de Nivel mas alto que tu**

**Aumenta el control hacia a no muertos con mayor rango que tu, el cual empeza a reducir entre mayor sea el rango de diferencia**

**Se obtiene una gran resistencia a la paralisis, el sueño y el envenenamiento**

**Se obtiene ligeramente una resistencia a las quemaduras**

**Se obtiene considerablemente una masiva resistencia al control mental, advertencia, esta se reduce conforme al rango y nivel de la magia que se aplique hacia a ti**

**[Union No Muerto]: Aumenta masivamente el control que tienes y la cantidad de No Muertos que eres capaz de controlar**

**[Cuerpo ya decadente]: anula por completo el efecto de sangrado, las heridas se recuperan automáticamente mas toman cierto tiempo**

**[Corazon detenido]: aunque aun hay ciertos latidos cada tanto hace que tecnicamente seas mas un muerto andante**

**Aumenta el daño de tu magia nigromante *2, evita masivamente todo tipo de muertes convencionales**

**[Cadena de Obediencia]: se obtiene la habilidad de poder 'capturar' las almas de fantasmas para obligar que te sirvan en contra de su voluntad, se reduce el ratio de éxito dependiendo la fuerza del fantasma**

**[Llamada del mas alla]: con un nombre y un rostro eres capaz de poder invocar a un muerto que haya fallecido tiempo atrás (alma), sin embargo este puede volver de nuevo al mundo de los muertos si tu nivel y rango es inferior al tuyo**

**[Esfera sombria]: Creas una bola de energia magica con escencia nigromante, el cual ignora el DEF y las defensas magicas del objetivo, causando daño dependiendo de tu INT**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

**[Aura Espectral]: te puedes cubrir de energia nigromante sobre tu cuerpo, otorgando un 25% de DEF adicional, la cual tambien evita el daño real hasta el punto que la propia aura se desvanesca**

**Costo: 30,000 MN**

**[Balas de Hueso]: de tus propias manos eres capaz de lanzar pequeñas balas, las cuales sirven de metralleta hacia los objetivos**

**Costo: 2,000 MN por bala**

**[Baston de Hueso]: por medio de tus brazos eres capaz de sacar un hueso de mediano tamaño que puede servir como un remplazo de arma del que tu requieras**

**Costo: 10,000 MN**

**[Bomba Tenebrosa]: Puedes crear una esfera de energia nigromante con la cual lanzas a tus enemigos, causando [Confusion], poco daño y la ilusion temporal de convencerlos a atacar a aliados**

**Costo: 70,000 MN**

**Nombre: Haiiro Shinda**

**Nivel: 102 [64%]**

**Profesion: [Nigromante Avanzado], [Estudiante con Esfuerzo], [?]**

**Raza: [Demonio No Muerto]**

**Rango: [Clase Media (Caballero)][2]**

**PV: 50,736/50,736**

**PV Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 10,147.2 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 6,764.8 * Min]**

**MN: 276,056/276,056 **

**MN Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 55,211.2 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 36,807.5 * Min]**

**VID: 229**

**ENE: 186**

**ATK: 187**

**DEF: 183**

**VEL: 193**

**INT: 484**

**WIS: 334**

**SUE: 110**

**Puntos Extra: 543**

**Yenes: 684,000**

Aumente bestialmente, pero ese es el objetivo de esta dimension, o al menos para a mi

Y deberias de conocerme ya hestia, que al declarar mi objetivo siguiente tendria en este momento mi nueva mision, si sabes a lo que me refiero

**[Dar el ejemplo, al puro estilo pendej..., Nigromante**

**Quedando indignado por la situacion actual del imperio, tienes que dejar si o si, según un criterio una llamada de atencion, siendo una familia de sadicos y los que les protegen como un ejemplo claro de lo que pasa si le das demasiado poder a quien no se lo merece**

**Objetivo:**

**Asesinar a gran parte de las fuerzas resguardadas en la ciudad**

**Asesinar a gran parte de la legion resguardada en la mansion**

**Asesinar a los Miembros de la nobleza en su interior 0/3**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: [?]]**

Ya extrañaba ese sarcasmo unico que posees, 'Que raro, ¿Por qué no puedo ver el resultado del fallo?'

**[Es una mision en donde tus desiciones cuentan, asi que dependiendo como actues es como saldra el resultado de la misma, que derivan a penalizaciones hasta la muerte]**

Vale, ahora es momento de prepararme, cuando de la noche sera la hora de atacar, por suerte, ya me han desabilitado el subir de rango a mis no muertos obteniendo los materiales pertinentes

Les hare saber que todo loque han causado tienen consecuencias, que dios los perdone

¡Por que yo no lo hare!

Si ni yo me perdono por lo que acabo de hacer para obtener mas fuerza...

**[Fin de la transmision]**

**De poco a poco va la historia principal, por fin sabiendo un poco los nombres de las 2 feminas que acompañan a Haiiro, bueno, a medias**

**Si, cayo en el universo de Akame Ga Kill, hora de acabar al imperio de una manera que ninguno de sus habitantes espera**

**Dejo en claro que a pesar de esa gran bonificacion no se compara a la fuerza de los seres que residen ahí, sera mas tranquilo que DXD pero no deja de ser peligroso, y ser un tanto un lugar muy conveniente en donde se pueden tener recursos de forma muy sencilla**

**Debio de quedar eso mas que claro al estar en esa catacumba, y eso que haiiro tuvo que devorar muchisimos cadaveres para que alcance un rango alto en la profesion, para el experto facilmente fueron cerca de 100 cuerpos, para que vean la crueldad que tienen en el imperio que traen a emprendedores a buscar una oportunidad, solo para terminar en un vertedero**

**Y seria mas obvio por que no obtuvo bonificacion de profesion de mercader, negociador, o de exclavista, ¿No?**

**Ya deje que seguiria en DXD, mas de momento, creo que ser capitulos en Akame ga kill antes de volver con rias y compañia**

**Ojo, no hare toda la saga de un jalon, solo cubrire ciertas partes hasta que llegue el momento de volver a kuoh, creo que sera antes de que esdeath llegue al imperio, creo, ya vere según lo que designa como el tiempo a dar en esa dimension **

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos otro dia**


	6. Capitulo 5: Nigromante Terrorista

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y prepararme pa volverme amargado par 14, ];(]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 5: Nigromante Terrorista]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, apaunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, ahí preparandome pal dia siguiente]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Leone]**_

"¿Estas segura de lo que viste?", pregunto una mujer de pelo blanco y un parche en el ojo

"Si, el tipo que entro en la taberna, de el solo podia sentir su escencia a muerte y decadencia, me temo que posiblemente sea una especie de prototipo del imperio"

Muchos de los presentes fruncieron un poco sus rostros, al parecer la experimentacion de los cientificos del imperio empezo a movilizarse antes de lo previsto

"No es de sorprenderse, incluso en lo mas profundo del imperio, estan creando mas mostruos, de ser cierto lo que dices hay que estar muy precavidos con ese tipo, ¿Alguna referencia que añadir?"

"Ninguna que no haya dicho antes, cabello oscuro que le cubre el rostro, equipamiento de cuero, capucha negra, piel blanca, ojos morados, y un morral oscuro"

"Esta decidido, si se ve como una amenaza potencial tienen permiso para atacarlo, procedan con precaucion"

"¡Si señora!", respondieron todos los presentes para despues retirarse del salon principal

Esa fue la reunion de emergencia organizada por leone, al sentir una energia muy oscura proveniente del sujeto misterioso que entro en la posada el dia anterior

Se dedico viendolo lo mas que pudo al tener que huir de los legionarios del imperio, no era momento para plantarle cara sin que la operación proxima fuese descubierta

La cual se volvio mas dificil por acciones que ocurrieron tras su partida

Una serie de ataques a miembros del imperio fueron hechos despues de irse, atacando a varias personas que estaban protegidas por el ejercito las cuales tenian via libre para todo tipo de perversidades

Poniendo toda la region en estado de alerta, aun con esto no dejarian la mision, no sin terminar con el contrato en contra de la familia de la mansion una vez que todos los integrantes hayan terminado con su mision irian a investigar de forma mas profunda la ciudad

**~Medianoche, **_**[Normal]**_

**[Disculpa la demora, al fin se ha terminado la estabilizacion por el descontrol causado al moverte a otra dimension, estas son las ultimas 2 habilidades que faltaban entregarte ademas de un aviso importante]**

**[Al tener varias profesiones estas se vuelven activas de forma pasiva, mas si no es colocada en tu menu de profesion, max. 4, la eficacia de estas se reduce en un 50%]**

**[Substitucion Necrotica]: A travez de carne y piel puedes crear 2 copias de ti mismo, con el unico detalle que solo puedes tener activos 2 a la vez, y que estos solo tendran la capacidad de un 10% que tiene el original, ademas de consevar los recuerdos y obtener EXP de Misiones y Profesiones**

**Costo: 50,000 MN cada uno**

**[Selecciona un elemento, es una recompensa por haber subido de rango]**

**[Agua]**

**[Tierra]**

**[Viento]**

**[Rayo]**

**[Fuego]**

La sustitucion se ve muy conveniente por lo que quiero hacer, en cuanto a los elementos, hmmm..., es algo dificil

Lo normal seria ir por fuego o agua, para eliminar la debilidad del fuego en mi persona, pero las cosas no suelen ser tan simples

El viento lo que hace es mas avivar el fuego a pesar del gran daño que este puede inflingir, la electricidad..., interesante pero no me es util ahora

Tierra, creo que es la opcion mas conveniente, al pensar en eso me viene a la mente defensa, y eso es lo que requiero ahora mismo

**[Elemento Tierra Principiante]**

**Hasta el propio polvo que te rodea es lo que se necesita para usar ese elemento solido a tu favor**

**Bonificacion del 5% en tu DEF**

**10% de aumento de resistencia contra ataques a tu persona**

**10% de control sobre la tierra**

...tal vez sea mi INT, pero creo tener una idea de como aumentar ese elemento de forma rapida, por ahora no puedo darme el lujo de experimentar en combate asi que...

**[Sustitucion Necrotica]**

Aparecieron enfrente mis 2 copias exactas que salieron de mis brazos de forma de carne irregular transformandose en cuerpos humanoides al punto de parecerse a mi, incluso la ropa que porto, la sensacion fue extraña de cierta manera

Nos vimos los 3 con maximo detalle

"Se siente...", "Extraño...", "Y yo pense que obtener habilidades al devorar los cuerpos ya era extraño...", "Por favor no me recuerdes eso, no podre vomitar mas me dan unas ganas de hacerlo", "Estoy de acuerdo contigo", "Vale, vale, entonces no hace falta saber lo que se va a hacer, ¿Verdad?", "No, de hecho, esto ayuda a facilitar las cosas de gran manera"

Es extraño conversar con uno mismo siendo honesto, mas ademas de la reducida capacidad de estos 2 es el unico impedimento, las 2 copias pueden hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo

Asi se volvio mas facil lo que debiamos hacer

"Bueno, esto hace un cambio de planes", señale a las 2 copias, "necesito que los 2 vayan a la mansion y dirijan el ataque hacia alla"

Los 2 se me quedaron viendo extrañados hasta mostrarse ligeramente sorprendidos

"Ya veo, uno de nosotros iria a ir por los legionarios, y el otro daria apoyo"

Asenti, "¿Y tu que haras?, ¿Atacar la ciudad?"

"Si, voy a dar un mensaje claro que toda accion tiene consecuencias, las de ellos seran nefastas, por supuesto no voy a atacar civiles, sera un poco dificil coordinar pero creo poder evitar el daño a personas inocentes"

Ellos asintieron, empezando a sacar ropa del inventario, "Muy bien, es hora de cambiarnos de ropa, de vernos diferente podremos pasar desapercividos de mejor manera", el otro clon siguio la platica, "De ser necesario, hay que ver si hay gente esclavisada, ya sea en la ciudad o en la mansion, si los informes de nuestros espectros son correctos no seria nada raro encontrarnos con alguno"

"Vale", "Hecho", respondimos los 2 al 3ero

Sigue siendo raro, mas me alegra que los 3 pensemos lo mismo, asi facilita enormemente la distribucion de tareas, ellos la tienen dificil considerando la gran reduccion de resistencia que tienen

**~1 hora despues**

***Insert Ost ~ Ninja Gaiden ~ Vanished Memories**

Las calles de la ciudad eran un completo caos, si bien los civiles corrian despavoridos hacia la salida de la misma, se pueden oir gritos de horror de parte de muchos Soldados del imperio

Los nuevos **[Soldados Milicianos]** Producto de las combinaciones de materiales necroticos muy densos, pesados mas de movimiento aceptable los cuales embaten con su armamento poco pesado a largas filas de enemigos en formacion estan arrasando con ellos, junto a **[Arqueros multiples]**, los cuales se pueden mover con facilidad con su armadura ligera por los techos acertando con gran precision un 70% de las veces

Tendran ellos un nivel 80, mas estan en el rango **[Veterano]**, asi que estan causando graves daños a los soldados, tanto a los que estan con espada como los que tienen armas de fuego

Unos pocos No Muertos, **[Velocistas]** que tienen armamento normal y **[Acaparadores]** que son soporte de estos tanto ayudan a los No muertos que se enfrentan al imperio como estan robando a los negocios que ya han sido declarados como corruptos, obteniendo recursos y materiales que podre usar otro dia

Y detrás de ellos **[Curanderos]** y **[Magos de Soporte]**, unos se encargan de utilizar los cuerpos de los fallecidos para sanar a los heridos, tanto a civiles como a No Muertos cercanos, mientras los Magos de soporte aunque carecen de ataque, otorgan defensa a los curanderos y a los No muertos cercanos, ademas de aumentar su ataque y su rango de alcance

Por ultimo, mis **[Supervisores]**, una idea de ultimo minuto, son como No Muertos que hacen de vigias y controlan a los No Muertos en toda la ciudad, me ayudan bastante para mantener un orden sistematico siendo seres que pueden esquivar con facilidad y bien diestrados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Estos los hice mas fuertes, ademas de hacerlos menos notorios ocultandose muy bien

Debo de evitar que estos sean destruidos ya que son mis ojos y oidos de lo que sucede, ya que aunque aun me obedescan los demas No Muertos podrian causar daño innecesario a donde no debe de ser, ademas de atacar a civiles

Los espectros me ayudan en la cuestion de evacuar a la poblacion y dar aviso a los No Muertos de que objetivos ha de atacar

Mientras, yo estoy a las afueras de la ciudad

"Ayudame con ese par de maderas para asegurar la pierna, presiona mientras pongo el vendaje"

"¡Si!"

"Mientras, tu consigue agua, debemos limpiar esa otra herida para evitar que se infecte, creo que hay un rio al sur de aqui"

"Enseguida se lo traigo Sanador-sama"

Teniendo la profesion de medico puesto y mis habilidades para liderar me ha sido sencillo pasarme como un sanador ambulante que viaja de pueblo en pueblo con ropa que suelen usar los sanadores y un costal blanco

Me posicione en una ruta que se utiliza para huir, atendiendo a quienes vayan llegando

Si bien tambien empezan a venir algunos soldados usando su autoridad para ser atendidos primero, basto por un par de golpes y mi nueva habilidad de usar un bisturi gracias a [Asesino] para hacerlos callar y que esperaran en la fila

Mi atencion es rapida, por lo que no es dificil atender cerca de 20 personas cada 5 min, y teniendo voluntarios que me ayudaban a traer agua y a estabilizar a varias personas que llegaban de emergencia

_**[Clon 1]**_

Veo la gran oleada de fuego que sale de la ciudad a la lejania, ahora si que el original esta armando una buena ahí afuera, yo tambien comenzare mi parte, debio a que perdi en un juego de Piedra-Papel-Tijeras Me toco lo mas dificil, siendo infiltrarme entre la legion

Ni lo fue tanto, solo me puse la profesion de Espada~Escudo, un poco de la armadura de los legionarios que mate hace no mucho y fingir venir de la ciudad que estaba siendo atacada como mensajero, cabalgando un caballo que le robe a uno de los comerciantes que fueron asesinados por mi Horda

Por lo que pasar el chequeo impuesto en la mansion fue realtivamente facil, y llevandome al plan b

Estoy en los terrenos de la mansion pero al ser 'personal de infanteria (recluta)' solo me posicionaron en el campo, no tenian tiempo para ver el papeleo que aseguraba mis intenciones

Y me reafirmaba mas lo mal que esta el imperio, hay gente corrupta que pudo asegurar su puesto, mientras que los civiles los pusieron como en una especie de reja mientras los privilegiados estaban en la mansion que facilmente podria haber albergado a todos sin problema alguno

Se les daba a la gente las sobras mientras los demas, incluidos muchos soldados se les da comida de calidad, y ni hablemos del aseo o de la atencion medica

Lo bueno es que estoy en posicion, cuando se me de la orden empezare el ataque, solo espero que mi otro yo ya este listo

_**[Clon 2]**_

Ya espero con ansias que el original de la señal

Por que no se los otros 2, que estaran de acuerdo conmigo, por que la familia que reside en esa mansion me acababan de demostrar que no debo de tenerles piedad

Acabo de ver como mandaron a una bodega a varias personas, entre ellas, gente que no tiene mas de 17 años, según el estado estan drogadas y envenenadas, violadas, abusadas...

Y esa familia solo mostraba una sonrisa sadica, en especial a 2 jovenes, tirandolos como costal en esa prision, para 'asegurarlos' una vez que las cosas en la ciudad se calmen, todo viendose a travez de mis espectros hacia a mi

*Ruido de panico en la lejania

Al parecer apenas se difunde el ataque de No Muertos en la ciudad, Ahora aguarda que den la señal, espero que sea pronto, que tengo a la familia en la mira de mis flechas

_**[Normal]**_

'Mi Señor, hemos terminado con el robo de todos los recursos de los señores del crimen en la ciudad, hemos terminado casi con todos los efectivos del imperio, ¿les damos casa a los demas?'

'Que los grupos mas cercanos vayan, los demas empiecen con la operación** [Antorcha de la Libertad]**'

'¡A la Orden!'

En cuanto di la señal, aparecieron otra unidad adicional que he creado, **[Kamikazes]**, se que no es un nombre original, mas cumplen su tarea al obtener los planos de **[Pocion Explosiva]**, No tienen nada de proteccion pero los hice monstruosamente veloces y muy dificil de golpear con alta evasion, con el proposito de destruir y causar el maximo daño a los edificios, siendo los gubernamentales los objetivos mas buscados en este caso

Muchos de los corruptos se resguardaron ahí pensando que estarian a salvo, solo para formar parte de los fuegos artificiales...

_**[Clon 1]**_

Se puede ver a la lejania la gran explosion que se acaba de dar, al parecer... se nos paso la mano con la cantidad de polvora que hicimos, aquí en el jardin se puede sentir el calor potente provocado por ese torrente de explosivos que sale de la ciudad, no la vole si mis calculos son correctos, pero los ciudadanos definitivamente tendran que abandonarla

Si todo sale bien estos irian a emigrar al sur, donde el poder del imperio es casi nulo, estaria el ejercito revolucionario, (presuntamente), mas es mejor ser un refugiado que un esclavizado y oprimido en este putrido pais

Muchos de los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos por como el cielo se ilumino de naranja

Mas petrificados y asustados que boquiabiertos, de verdad nos pasamos con la cantidad de elementos explosivos

Sirviendo la distraccion en toda regla, asi, utilice **[Llamada]**, invocando a todos los no muertos que atacaron recientemente la cuidad, no son todos al ver que faltaron escuadrones, posiblemente el original decidio dar ordenes de ultimo momento para algunas tareas urgentes

Los invoque en la entrada para obstruir de manera temporal la salida, y en lo que el ejercito se empezo a enfrentar a los No muertos, mientras yo rompi la reja que estaban los civiles reunidos y les indique que me siguieran para una salida alterna de ese lugar

Cuando vaya a volar este lugar debemos de asegurarnos que los civiles ya no se encuentren en la zona

_**[Leone]**_

"No puede ser real, ¡Por favor diganme que esto no acaba de suceder!", un chico de pelo verde miraba con gran incredulidad la vista entre los arboles y gritando hacia a sus 4 compañeros

"No Muertos, nunca pense ver una gran cantidad de ellos"

"¿Pero no se les hace extraño?, ellos no estan atacando a la poblacion, solo a los afiliados al imperio"

"Si, es verdad, tambien los que atacaban la ciudad ignoraron por completo a la gente, solo se concentraron en los..."

"¡En esos arboles!"

Ese olor no es dificil de olvidar, ¡El sujeto de ayer estaba escondido entre ese grupo de arboles!

Los demas dirigieron la mirada a la direccion señalada, al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de flechas empezo a impactar a un grupo en especifico a un lado de la mansion, donde se encuentran su objetivo principal

Todas esas flechas les dieron de lleno a la familia sadica y a los soldados que les fueron a proteger

"Pero...¿por que...?", fue lo ultimo que salio de su boca aria para despues que saliera su propia baba espumosa y de color violeta

"No deberia de causarme esto felicidad, mas...", el sujeto que hablaba era el mismo que acababa de disparar las flechas, "No puedo evitar sinceramente esto que esboza una sonrisa en mi rostro"

Acto seguido nos dimos en ese momento cuenta del causante actual de los no muertos que estan invadiendo el lugar

"Un Nigromante...", akane menciono de forma seca al visualizar la gran cantidad de no muertos mientras de otro lado un grupo de civiles venian hacia su direccion

Cuando vieron que tendrian que intervenir al ver que estos no muertos fueron hacia su direccion, desistieron al ver que ignoraron por completo a ese grupo de gente, llendo todos, incluidos los soldados y la familia sadica convertida en nuevos no muertos en direccion a la mansion

A la par que un No Muerto con barriles amarrillos fue directamente a uno de los muros de la mansion dando una via de escape para la gente

Ahora sabemos quien fue el responsable de la explosion gigantesca anterior

Los civiles todos confundidos no sabian que hacer exactamente, hasta que el soldado que les acompañaba les indico huir por donde el esqueleto acababa de inmolarse para escapar

Dudaron un poco pero oyendo los gritos de sufrimiento de la milicia siendo masacrada fue suficiente razon para que ellos cruzaran ese lugar

"¡Que esperan idiotas!, no importa si aplastan a la gente, ¡Debemos hacer lo necesario para asegurar nuestra vidas si eso implica dejar tirados a los civiles, ellos no sirven para na...!"

Ese fue el ultimo aliento de ese capitan del imperio, que junto a sus hombres fueron acribillados por el arquero que lo silencio

_**[Clon 2]**_

"Y todavia preguntan por que ellos deberian de vivir a costa de la gente inocente"

Mientras el otro yo mandaba a la gente tanto resguardada como la secuestrada dentro de la mansion, fui de forma inmediata a la bodega en donde puedo sentir mas gente atrapada

Cambiando a espadachin deje mi arco por una de las katanas que poseo, rompiendo las gruesas puertas de metal como papel cayendo de golpe

Haciendo que mis ansias de reducir el imperio a cenizas aumenten en mi corazon

Claramente se ve la gente que ha sido torturada y por lo visto envenenada por una enfermedad que desconosco, sin contar estar desnuda y crucificada o estando colgada de las extremidades como una chica que esta en esa misma situacion con el cuerpo gravemente dañado

Muchos de los heridos aun seguian vivos mas no lo estarian durante mucho tiempo, invoque espectros para que se los llevaran, los que perecieron los hice funcionar de nuevo, obteniendo una nueva unidad

**[Zombie Leproso (Lubora)] Nivel 64**

Según la informacion, es una droga que infecta los organos internos, causando el fallo masivo de los mismos, sangrado interno, necrosis en grandes areas del cuerpo y debilitamiento, ademas de desnutricion

Con mis dedos probé un poco de la enfermedad, gracias a mis conocimientos de sanador ahora tengo claro el objetivo siguiente

**[Resistencia a las Drogas]: ya sea el tipo de sustancia nociva que entre en tu cuerpo tus anticuerpos son capaces de poder neutralizarlo de manera eficaz, o por lo menos retrasar el efecto en tu cuerpo hasta dar con el antidoto**

**100% resistencia a alucinogenos**

**100% resistencia a elementos adormecedores**

Me estaba empezando a dar efecto la droga hasta que la propia resistencia empezo a dar frutos

Dirigiendome a los espectros que tenian a los que aun estaban con vida les indique lo siguiente, "Ellos aun pueden ser curados, ¡envienselos al jefe de inmediato!"

Sin perder el tiempo todos los heridos salieron volando por los aires, y los que ya habian fallecido ahora formaran parte de la horda, ademas de un par de espectros nuevos de gente que recientemente perdio la vida por la enfermedad

Vi que el otro yo habia regresado

"Los civiles fueron evacuados, y solo hay personal del imperio en la mansion, ¿Terminamos todo lo que teniamos que hacer?"

"Si, solo faltan un par de detalles extra, mas trabajo para el original mas valdra la pena, creo que es hora de terminar con esto"

"De acuerdo"

Con esto, empezamos a deshacer nuestros cuerpos, no sin antes retirar a todos los no muertos y reemplazarlos por Kamikazes

***Sonido de explosion y derrumbe de edificios**

_**[Normal]**_

...Pero, ¿por que hicieron eso...?

…

A quien engaño, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Tuve mucha suerte que la explosion causada en la ciudad quedara lejos del campo de sanacion que levante, yo he terminado con mi parte, mas ahora necesito de forma inmediata ir a donde mis espectros para curar esa enfermedad que tienen los esclavizados en la bodega

Aun conservo el caballo que robe, no es el mismo que uso aquel que se infiltro en la mansion, siendo de utilidad de todas formas, tardando 20 min de cabalgar para ir al punto de encuentro

Veo a los espectros llegando con los infectados, muchos de ellos a minutos de perecer

"Bien, esto debe de ser muy rapido", invoque a esqueletos para que hicieran mano de obra, "Ustedes, necesito que me los organicen de entre pueden esperar unas horas mas a tienen que ser atendidos de forma inmediata", invoque a otros zombies normales para otras tareas, "Ustedes vayan de forma inmediata para conseguir mas agua, esta enfermedad es una muy dificil de roer"

Me puse a crear un clon para que me ayudara con la pocion a utilizar teniendo una informacion de lo que la Lubora es capaz de hacer

Yo aprendi gracias a mis enseñanzas de sanador, que unas de mis pociones de antidotos son capaces de retrasar la enfermedad haciendolo ingerir de golpe para despues que estos vomiten la lubora, sacandola de su sistema, dandome tiempo suficiente

Los esqueletos me apoyaron con esa tarea aplicando lo mismo a cada infectado, teniendo valiosos minutos para seguir con los siguientes

Durante esa fase, el clon alquimista, junto con las muestras de lubora sacadas del estomago de los enfermos pudo por fin dar con la cura tras media hora, doy gracias a dios por mis grandes capacidades medicas

Lo prove en uno de los que estan con mayor riesgo, tras 30 segundos gran parte de la enfermedad empezo a desaparecer

Durante una hora me la pase de esta forma, gran parte de esa hora al dar el antidoto contra la lubora y reaplicando el vomito inducido para sacar lo mas que se pueda de la droga letal de su sistema, y cerca de 20 min cercenando extremidades

La necrosis en varias partes del cuerpo fue tan altas al punto que perderian los brazos o piernas

Tras pasar el tiempo, y con gran esfuerzo cumpli mi cometido, todos los pacientes habian sido curados de la Lubora

Donde fui posicionado ha sido cerca de uno de los puntos de control de camino hacia el sur, por lo que una vez terminado de haberlos curado, les di el dinero suficiente para que pudieran subsistir por poco tiempo y me marche, no sin antes darles a todos al mismo tiempo el anti-sueño por dormirlos para que pudieran aguantar el dolor al ser cercenados y que no entraran en panico viendo como las extremidades eran cortadas con tal de poder salvarles la vida

**~2 dias despues, **_**[Najenda]**_

"Y ese es el reporte jefa"

…

No se podia oir ninguna voz aparte en la guarida, este...nigromante causo uno de los eventos mas grandes en la historia del continente

Por el mismo logro lo que costaria para el propio ejercito revolucionario con falta de efectivos y teigus, la erradicacion de una gran legion de soldados del imperio, ademas de mercaderes que estan a favor del imperio y de la mision en contra de la familia que drogaba y torturaba a sus victimas, que incluso por el peligro latente no les habia importado tener mas juguetes de compañía

La ciudad en cuestion fue abandonada, si bien muchos edificios quedaron intactos el propio miedo que se inspiro por el ataque abrupto de los No Muertos causo un gran terror para todas las partes, incluso si estos nunca llegaron a tocar un solo pelo a los civiles

Hablando de ellos, el grupo con dificultad pudo rastrear el paso de los fantasmas que se llevaron a los infectados con Lubora

Cuando llegaron al lugar fue grande su sorpresa que habian sido curados, teniendo en cuenta que es una sustancia que habia sido declarada imposible de curar por lo que provocaba en las victimas

No pudieron dar con el nigromante, se pudo mezclar bien con la caravana de civiles que decidieron ir al sur

Al menos ellos dejarian estar controlados por el imperio

Solo falta dar con el nigromante

"Leone, despues tu y yo hablaremos de tu castigo por sobrepasar el tiempo de la mision, de nuevo, ahora necesito que trates de localizar al nigromante que posiblemente haya ido junto a la polacion restante hacia el sur, llevate a akame de apoyo, para los demas necesito que averiguen como se lo tomo el imperio el ataque de la ciudad, es posible que algun soldado imperial haya podido arreglarselas para dar el mensaje hacia la capital"

La rubia trago en seco y asintio, los demas empezaron a prepararse para poder investigar mas sobre los proximos movimientos del imperio, y dar con el nigromante, el que se pueda dividir su persona hara mas dificil dar con el

Si bien se ve claramente que esta en contra del imperio, no quiere decir que pueda tener buenas intenciones, y ya tenemos un enemigo con que lidiar para hacernos de otro

**~En otro lado, en la tarde un dia despues de la reunion de Night Raid, **_**[Normal]**_

**[Mision Completada]**

**[Dar el ejemplo, al puro estilo pendej..., Nigromante**

**Es posible que lo que hayas hecho seria mas parecido a golpear un panal de avispas con un palo, mas diste tu punto a dar a entender, desde tu propia perspectiva**

**Objetivo:**

**Asesinar a gran parte de las fuerzas resguardadas en la ciudad, OK**

**Asesinar a gran parte de la legion resguardada en la mansion, OK**

**Asesinar a los Miembros de la nobleza en su interior [3/3], OK**

**Secreto: No dejar a ningun legionario con vida, exceptuando los escasos soldados que aun son rectos [20/20], OK**

**Reto: Curar la Lubora que tienen los antes cautivos de los miembros de la mansion, OK**

**Reto 2: No se te muera ningun paciente con Lubora, OK**

**Karma Positiva: No dañes a ningun civil, OK**

**Positiva 2: No conviertas a ningun civil a la horda, OK **

**Karma Negativa: Causa un daño mayor al 40% de la ciudad, OK**

**Recompensa: **

**+5 Rep con el Ejercito Revolucionario, -5 Rep con el Imperio**

**+5 Rep con Night Raid, -5 Rep con el Imperio**

**+5 Rep con Night Raid**

**R. Secreta:**

**\+ 10 Rep con Night Raid, -10 Rep con el Imperio**

**Reto y Reto 2: **

**+20 Rep con el Ejercito Revolucionario y Night Raid**

**+10 de afecto con Night Raid**

**K. Pos y 2:**

**+10 Rep con Night Raid, -10 Rep con el Imperio**

**K. Neg:**

**-30 Rep con Night raid, -10 con el Ejercito Revolucionario, -10 Rep y –25 Afecto al Imperio]**

Me sorprende mas que en esta ocasión solo me den puros estados de Rep y Afecto

Aunque haciendo las cuentas, mas el estado de **[Enemigo de la vida y la Muerte]** hace que, de no equivocarme, al menos en Night Raid esten aprox. Los estados de la siguiente manera en Rep, Afecto y Obediencia, **[0/-15/0]**

El imperio definitivamente bucara mi cabeza, ya que lo causado facilmente supera el –50 negativo

Mas ese es el objetivo, quiero que ninguno sin falta venga hacia a mi, en cuestion del imperio

Con el otro grupo, se que la regue cañon al no medir la cantidad de explosivo en la ciudad, por lo que acepto mi error

El Ejercito revolucionario me sigue odiando, mas es mejor el estado de ellos y de Night Raid que del Imperio por mucho

Por ahora, conviene mejor ir a conseguir mas informacion de los enemigos que rondan en las demas ciudades, y tirar a sus lideres corruptos de uno en uno

Mas me extraña que solo tuviera ese tipo de recompensas, no siendo las usuales

**[Es una especie de penalizacion que tuvo que ser aplicada por haber hecho un viaje a otra dimension sin obtener el rango necesario, y solo ese tipo de recompensa es la unica que se te puede dar, no es nada personal, se restablecera una vez que salgas de la dimension y reingreses de manera apropiada]**

Te lo tomo en cuenta, sabia que deberia de haber una especie de consecuencia al tratar de engañar al sistema

Mas estoy bien realmente, aunque solo reciba Rep y Afecto, lo cual me ayuda como no se tiene idea

Recibo EXP de lo causado ayer tanto yo como de mis nuevas unidades, no use las unidades de DXD tomando en cuenta que este es una dimension que tiene mas de armadura medieval moderna que alguno que tengan que ponerse armaduras del japon imperial al igual que el armamento mas antiguo

Subi 12 niveles por la EXP compartida mia y la de mi horda, en cuestion de yenes tengo 10,000,000 de lo sobrado al dar dinero a la gente, como un 'lo siento' por volar sus viviendas

Ahora mismo me encuentro en una carreta con un grupo de sobrevivientes de camino al norte

Ellos van para esa direccion para dar vuelta e ir a sus respectivos pueblos, no queriendo experimentar lo que vivieron en la mansion

Una vez en la intersección me iria hacia el oeste, hay una ciudad que esta medianamente cerca de la capital

Y no repetire el error que di anteriormente en la ciudad anterior, simplemente me llevare todos los objetos que les pertenescan a los afiliados del imperio y ejecutarlos de forma mas silenciosa

Me las arreglare para hacerlo funcionar una vez llegando a la ciudad

Hay algo que he estado empezando a diseñar, ni yo se como diablos se me vino a la mente la idea, ha de ser a causa de la avanzada Nigromancia y mis habilidades de creacion de carpinteria y Herreria

Debo de estar enfermo por solo pensarlo, mas..., siendo honesto, puede ser muy efectivo

Asqueroso, mas efectivo, de hacerlo jalar, darian mas motivos para odiarme, pero creo que valdra la pena, eso espero...

Mas para empezar a fabricarlo necesitaria algo parecido a una manufactura de armas de fuego

En alguna otra catacumba que pueda haber en el imperio podrian haber tirado a alguien que tenga esa habilidad, si es que sale por que mi objetivo es combinar elementos organicos con armamento, es lejano pero posible, creo que deberia de tener un nivel extremadamente alto si es que quiero fabricarlos, tendre que conformarme con las armas convencionales, eso y utilizar mis nuevas herramientas para empezar a crear objetos de gran material que necesito usar de forma inmediata

Mande a mis clones a que investigaran junto a algunos espectros que aprendieron nuevas habilidades tras la mision anterior para conseguir toda la informacion necesaria antes de atacar

Solo espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta aun de los espectros, de no ser asi sera mas dificil el ataque al imperio

**~En la noche, **_**[Leone]**_

"Asi que es cierto, el nigromante se encuentra en esta ciudad"

"He sentido su olor por toda la ciudad, mas no he visto rastro alguno de el o de sus No Muertos"

"Y de encontrarlo que hacemos, ¿Lo matamos o...?"

"No ha demostrado peligro a los civiles, mas podria ser un peligro para todos en el futuro, ¿Acaso no vieron la cantidad de No Muertos que controlaba?, de seguir asi podria hacer caer en unos años todo el imperio"

"Sin contar que podria volverse un ser incluso peor de lo que el primer ministro es..., podria volver las ciudades en valles necroticos escavisando a todas las personas para toda la eternidad"

"No saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo, primero debemos de asegurarnos si su poder es propio o si se trata de una teigu desconocida"

"Es muy probable eso, veo muy dificil que algun nigromante haya podido realmente llegar a esos extremos en tan poco tiempo, al estar a la vista hay que actuar rapidamente, la vigilancia del imperio en algunas ciudades ya ha empezado a volverse mas dura, estan por el momento dando toque de queda mas no es de esperar que empiecen a aprovecharse de eso.."

Todos asintieron por esa corta reunion, fue dificil los primeros dias siquiera sacar informacion de los refugiados que llegaron a el ejercito revolucionario, mas se pudo sacar que un sanador que curo a los heridos y amenazo fuertemente a soldados del imperio se fue en direccion al oeste con un grupo que iria al gobierno del occidente por refugio

Entre los que estuvieron del grupo reconocieron al joven pelinegro que pidio unirse al viaje para ese lugar

Por lo que no tarde en persibir su olor en la cuidad, ademas de ver un par de fantasmas que aparecieron por las azoteas de la ciudad, sin duda alguna es obra de nuestro nigromante

Sea el objetivo que tenga en este lugar, debemos de detenerlo lo antes posible, si va a explotar este lugar sera mejor tenerlo muerto antes de que se vuelva demasiado poderoso

_**[Tatsumi], **_**1 Hora despues en el campamento del Ejercito Revolucionario**

"¡¿Acaso escuche bien?!, ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que quieren hacer?!"

"Si tatsumi, y no, yo no quiero echarme para atras"

"...por esta vez estoy completamente de acuedo con Ieyasu, tal vez haya destruido esa ciudad si, pero no estuviste en ese lugar, las cosas que hicieron esas personas"

"Y no se te olviden esas perras, que te torturaron y drogaron hasta el punto que de no ser por ese nigromante podrias haber muerto"

Se que este viaje ha empezado realmente muy mal

Ibamos los 3 a enlistarnos al ejercito imperial, para ganar muchisimo dinero para nuestro pueblo que no esta dando mas con los impuestos que se imponen

Solo para que mis 2 mejores amigos los encontrara a medio camino con poca ropa y diciendome la realidad de lo que es el imperio

No solo ellos, durante el viaje he oido a toda la gente que se vio obligada a irse de la ciudad, muchos molestos con el ataque de los No Muertos, pero tambien muchos aliviados con que al ir a los terrenos controlados por el Ejercito revolucionario estarian a salvo, puede que serian reclutados, pero es mejor destino que la propia opresion que el imperio ofreceria

Ahora, sus 2 amigos querian ofrecerse de voluntarios para el ejercito revolucionario

El sintio que sus manos fueron sostenidas por sus amigos, "se que es una locura lo que queremos hacer, pero aunque sea posible poder verlo solo un poco, queremos aprovechar la oportunidad que ese nigromante nos ha dado, y que mejor es usarla para ir en contra del imperio"

"¿Estan seguros de esto?, ¿Qué pasara si nos encontramos con enemigos mas fuertes que nosotros, o pelear con la misma gente que seria igual o peor que ellos?"

"No importa, si lo que muchos dijeron es verdad, una vez que terminen las campañas que el propio imperio tiene en el norte terminen, irian a conquistar diferentes partes del continente, ¡Incluso nuestro amado pueblo estaria amenazado por ellos!"

"Yo tambien lo habia meditado mucho amigo mio, y al principio pense que lo que mencionaba sayo es una locura, mas tiene razon, si vamos a progresar para salvar a nuestro pueblo no nos queda de otra que inscribirnos a la revolucion, al menos asi de poder fallar podriamos avisar antes de que fuera tarde si planean ir para alla para que puedan iniciar la evacuacion, ¡No permitire que esos tipos bizarros se es ocurra ir a esclavisar a nuestra gente!"

...nunca los habia visto tan serios

No vi como estuvieron durante su cautiverio, pero si pude denotar gran parte de las extremidades de los demas sobrevivientes que les faltaba desde brazos, piernas, ¡Incluso partes de musculo, adbomen, espalda!, uno de ellos les faltaba media mandibula

Pude ver sus caras de extremo miedo, depresion, terror

Se dice que fue mas un llamado del cielo, o de la muerte al ver esos fantasmas llevarselos pensando que los llevarian al paraiso despues de sufrir esa tortura por la familia sadica

Y si bien le tienen miedo, no pueden sentirse a medias agradecidos por las acciones de ese nigromante, algunos maldecian la perdida de extremidades, aunque otros como Ieyasu es todo lo contrario, perdio el brazo izquierdo, mas el ejercito revolucionario no escatima en tropas, el recibiria una protesis que le ayudaria a la par que se le daria entrenamiento

Ellos 3 fueron entrenados y enviados para conseguir dinero especialmente al ser muy fuertes, asi que si ellos 3 entran con los revolucionarios estarian teniendo buena fuerza en sus filas, si es que no se confian con las capacidades de ellos al ser jovenes

"Esta bien, se que es dificil hacerlos cambiar de opinion, pero al ver lo que resulto el imperio y las acciones de ese nigromante..., ¡Esta decidido, nos uniremos al ejercito revolucionario!"

Sus dos compañeros se mostraron bastante felices, "¡Nos haremos tan fuertes que nadie nos pueda rivalizar!, ¡y haremos lo posible para hacer caer al imperio y salvar a nuestro pueblo!"

_**[Normal]**_**, 30 min despues**

...definitivamente esto no es facil

Fui a los fosos de cadaveres, mas aquí fueron mas listos, lanzaron explosivos a muchos de los fosos, solo 1 encontre sin haber sido dañado, es ¼ del otro que habia recolectado anteriormente mas es lo que necesito, de los destruidos mande para recuperar lo que se pudiera, solo obteniendo recursos para fabricar

En el que estaba mas estable si obtuve habilidades, y subiendo 6 niveles, mas esas profesiones no son tan importantes

**[Amo de casa Experto]: Hasta las maids profesionales tendran envidia sobre ti, al terminar mas rapido que ellas**

**200% de beneficio al limpiar y a reparar edificios**

**Aumentando su velocidad por *16 al realizar ese tipo de tareas**

**El lugar queda con una fragancia que relaja a las personas que se encuentran, asi como ralentiza por un *2 a enemigos que se presenten en los lugares limpios por ti**

**[Seductor/Compañia de Alcoba Maestro]: No culpes a la Noche~, No culpes a la Playa~, No culpes a la lluvia~, Sera que no me amas~**

**Aumento en un 400% en las artes del Sexo, [Kamasutra] es desbloqueado una vez realizado el acto por primera vez**

**Un 200% de placer adicional que se le puede infligir al compañero de cuarto**

**[Masajista] es obtenido**

**Aumenta significativamente el afecto a objetivos femeninos arriba de 40**

**Haces que las mujeres con afecto arriba de 15 se puedan llevar mejor contigo**

**Te pueden ver con buenos ojos las mujeres con afecto arriba de 5**

**Aumenta significativamente que las mujeres incluso en estado de afecto negativo o en 0 reduzcan la hostilidad hacia a ti, teniendo un 10 de Afecto en ellas cuando las conozcas, o te conozcan permanentemente**

**Las mujeres que esten con otras parejas se veran interesadas en ti, ayudando a reducir la [Lealtad de Pareja] de estas**

**+50 de Carisma**

**[Masajista Novato]: es amasar esa carne que tienen las personas, probablemente...**

**Reduce en un 5% el agotamiento, restaurando muy lentamente MN y eliminando a la larga [Agotamiento] y [Fatiga de MN]**

**[Repostero Experto]: Una masa madre de todos los tipos, un horno no importa que sea convencional o tradicional mas lo que se le añada y ¡Bum!, La poca azucar y el mejor uso de ingredientes haran los mejores postres jamas probados**

**200% de bonificacion en preparaciones que se requieran un horneado por PV, MN y efectos de estado según el postre a preparar, o el pan que se horne**

**La calidad de los postres creados se vuelve como minimo [Sublime]**

**Se reduce en un 65% los desperdicios, asi como el coste de los ingredientes usados**

**Alegra y da un +5 de Afecto a las personas que prueben esos postres**

**[Sastre Avanzado]: La reparacion y fabricacion de ropaje es casi un 2do instinto para a ti, hasta calzones balaceados quedan como recien hechos, mas aromatizante que sirve para eliminar el olor a 'Muerto'**

**100% en reparacion y fabricacion de ropaje**

**75% de durabilidad extra a lo fabricado y reparado por ti**

**Los objetos que tu te empeñes a trabajar estaran de calidad como minimo [Sublime], con una posibilidad del 25% de quedar en [Divino]**

**Se reduce en un 50% los recursos utilizados, al igual que aumenta en un 35% que puedan salir mas de una prenda fabricada**

**[Pescador Avanzado]: Un poco de mayor practica y empezaras a pescar personas**

**Hay un 75% de probabilidad de cazar mas de 3 peces por caña, o por mano si es que te adentras a capturarlos por ti mismo**

**Los peces estaran un poco tentados a ir hacia a ti para ser capturados**

**La calidad que se obtiene de estos suele caer en [Superior] a [Sublime] d veces**

**[Nadador Intermedio]: Sabes flotar y patalear, al igual que bucear, de que no te mueres ahogado es seguro**

**Puedes mantenerte fuerte ante corrientes de agua**

**Aguantas hasta 5 min debajo del agua**

**Eres capaz de aguantar hasta 60 Kg de peso arrastrado dentro del agua**

**[Herbolista Intermedio]: al menos sabes no solo diferenciar que hierbas son curativas, sino cuales son venenosas o se pueden usar en la comida, o las 3 cosas**

**50% de aumento de recursos al cosechar, ya sean hierbas o plantas de todo tipo**

**50% de manutencion de plantas al plantar y cosechar, obteniendo plantas con calidad minima de [Superior]**

**Bonificacion de un 50% adicional a lo que se utilice las plantas usadas**

**[Cazador Intermedio]: Es hora de cazar el desayuno, la comida y la cena del dia**

**Aumenta en un 75% el daño a animales salvajes**

**Se obtiene un bono del 100% al usar armamento, ya sea a distancia o de cuerpo a cuerpo**

**Un aumento del 50% al cazar con las manos**

**Se obtiene un [Sexto sentido]**

**[Sexto sentido]: mi sentido No Muerto me esta alertado**

**Se te da una alerta cuando una persona te manda hostilidad y al percibir ataques venideros a 100m de distancia**

**[Granjero Experto]: Ese pequeño paraiso tuyo es~**

**200% de aumento al cuidado de animales de granja**

**200% de aumento al plantar y cosechar plantas, ya sean de consumo humano o hierbas curativas, teniendo calidad de [Sublime]**

**75% de aumento al cultivar tipos de plantas con requerimientos especiales para su crecimiento, teniendo calidad de [Superior] con un chance del 25% de subir a [Sublime]**

**100% de obediencia obtenida a animales de granja que estes adiestrando, ya sea para el consumo humano o no**

**50% de obediencia a animales que son salvajes**

**Se reduce considerablemente la hostilidad a animales, e incluso a seres humanoides con rasgos animales**

**Se obtiene un 10 de Rep y Afecto a seres animales o con rasgos animales**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Koneko [50]**

**[Cariño Gatuno]: Aumenta el Rep y Afecto que tienen los individuos con rasgos Gatunos y/o sean de la Raza Nekomata**

**+10 de afecto permanente a seres con rasgos gatunos y/o Nekomata**

**+10 Carisma**

Esto denota que, ademas que aquí es donde el ejercito acostumbra ir a tirar cuerpo de civiles y rameras, especialmente rameras, las profesiones de las personas que estan aquí

Son muy buenas en cuestion de algunos temas como poder ser mejor llevado con las mujeres con estado de afecto negativo

Pero bueno, otras me ayudaran en ciertas profeciones, tambien habia de guerreros y otros pero no era los suficientes EXP para poder subir de nivel de profesion que estos requieren

Son cerca de las 2 de la mañana, es hora de atacar

**[Decisión Karmica**

**[A la Kamikase se ha dicho**

**Lanzas un gran ataque a escala como la anterior de hace dias, esto ayudara a cumplir el objetivo contra el imperio de forma muy rapida, a costa de vidas inocentes**

**Objetivo: Destruyes con [Kamikazes] los edificios gubernamentales**

**Asesina cerca del 60% como minimo a las fuerzas del imperio de la zona**

**Asesina cerca del 50% de los corruptos de la ciudad**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: Captura de las fuerzas imperiales, posible muerte o inscripcion forzada a las fuerzas del imperio]**

**[¡Por la Libertad!**

**Es hora de enfrentar a los enemigos de estas tierras. ¡En modo batallon!**

**De forma mas lenta pero segura puedes ser capaz de no dañar gente civil, a costa de ponerte en grave peligro**

**Objetivo: Ataca a la ciudad, a travez del Modo batallon**

**Sobrevive 3 oleadas de 15 rondas**

**Asesina al General de la ciudad**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: Asesinado por las fuerzas del imperio**

**Advertencia: este metodo es muy dificil, de aceptarlo asegurate de tener las fuerzas necesarias para sobrellevarlo**

**Ademas, se obtendra una mision karmica adicional al completar la mision]**

Esto no es de broma, si, con la primera eliminare a las fuerzas de forma rapida, mas causaria dolor y muerte inecesaria

Del otro metodo es entendible, se como se sintio contra mis propios no muertos y se que he vivido un infierno para poder apenas salir con vida

Bueno, tengo cerca de 15 min para decidir mi metodo de ataque...

*Movimiento de cuerpo

'¿eh?'

"...Por favor..., ayudame..."

Puedo oir la voz de una persona que esta cerca de ahí, al parecer hay una persona que esta aun con vida

Me acerque a donde estaba el cuerpo, para cuando lo encontre el habia perdido la vida...

Mientras, su fantasma aparecio ante a mi saliendo de su fresco cuerpo

**Atelix**

**Nivel: 108**

**Raza: [Espectro]**

**Profesion: [Caballero Imperial Maestro][Combatiente Espadachin Experta][Espia Experto]**

**Afiliacion:[Ejercito Revolucionario (Anteriormente)]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 105,000**

**MN: 100,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Desesperado, Vengativo, en Duelo**

**Un alto mando que le llevo un tiempo a integrarse a los altos mandos de la ciudad del oeste, siendo asesinado brutalmente por el general Ogre, busca venganza por sus hombres caidos y por su familia recien asesinada por unos esclavistas del imperio**

"Asi que los rumores son ciertos, tu eres el nigromante que es mencionado en todo el continente"

"Te ves tranquilo, normalmente muchos al morir suelen entrar en panico la primera vez que mueren, mas al entrar parte de la horda", con esto no tardo estar su afiliacion hacia a mi, junto a su cuerpo decadente

Este solo se limito a arrodillarse hacia abajo en señal de suplica japonesa

"Se que estoy a tu mercer, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, pero por favor, necesito pedirte un gran favor"

"Mi familia, mi esposa y mis 2 hijos fueron masacrados y violados tras volver al sur, yo...era parte del ejercito revolucionario, tras enterarse de lo sucedido el maldito de Ogre no tuvo piedad contra mis seres queridos, y pronto iria contra la gente que esta bajo mi mando"

Levanta la cara y me mira a los ojos

"Se que pedire mas de lo que puedo, y viendo la falta de cadaveres que faltan en este lugar, te lo ruego, ¡Incluso si atacas esta ciudad, ayuda a mis hombres que aun no saben sobre mi muerte!"

Se puede ver el dolor en su voz, y la furia en sus ojos, puedo entender esos sentimiento

"Dime, harias lo que fuera para ir en contra de ellos, ¿incluso si conlleva la eliminacion de tu propia alma?, ¿Sacrificarias todo por personas que aun siguen con vida?"

"¡Si!, se que yo deberia de descanzar en paz con mis seres queridos, pero de no hacerlo, Muchos hombres y mujeres buenos seran asesinados y violados, si esto me manda al infierno, ¡Estoy mas que dispuesto a recibirlo!"

...no detecto mentiras en su voz, el esta completamente determinado a lo que quiere hacer

"Muy bien, solo una cosa mas, que era lo que hacias antes de morir"

"Mi rango era de teniente, uno del sequito de Ogre, mas uno de los mas fuertes, pude por lo menos debilitarle un poco a pesar de atacarme en grupo sin mi armadura y su tajo llendo directamente a mi cuello"

Dicho esto, el cuello de su zombie se cayo, a el se le mostro su cara sombria al ver que la cabeza se le separo de su cuerpo, por como cayo es un corte limpio y preciso

...hay algo que quiero experimentar, y aunque el no parece ser la persona, o en este caso el Espectro/Zombie mas especial, es perfecto, si es que sale bien lo que estoy a punto de hacer

"Muy bien, ahora preparate, esto que voy a hacer puede ser un poco...perturbante, incluso para a mi"

Con mis 2 manos agarre su alma y su cuerpo que sostenia la cabeza, de no equivocarme seria posible crear un nuevo tipo de unidad juntando cuerpo y alma de forma poco convencional

**~Minutos mas tarde, **_**[Ogre]**_

"Ahh, que buena copa"

Esto es vida, he eliminado al soplon que daba informacion al imperio, su familia pago el precio y pronto seguiria sus tropas, ahora mismo deberian sus caballeros de localizar y eliminar a las fuerzas de la revolucion

Todo esta yendo muy bien, solo falta ir mañana por mas 'pagos para la vista gorda' y podria ir al nuevo prostibulo que se inaugurara

Descargar la tension con traidoras del imperio se sentira muy sastifactorio

'...?'

Esta habiendo mucho movimiento, ¿Pasa algo?

"¡Señor!, ¡tenemos problemas!"

Aparecio ante a el uno de sus soldados que fue a mandar para localizar a los Revolucionarios de esta ciudad

"Estoy en mi descanzo, y ya les dije que si les dan problemas esos traidores hagan su mejor esfuerzo, esos son muy debiles y Atelix era el unico que podria hacerme fuerte, si es que hubiera ido solo"

"Señor, no estamos siendo atacados por el ejercito revolucionario, ¡Estamos siendo atacados por cadaveres!"

Esto hizo una fuerte tension en el bar, y que el general Ogre escupiera la copa que estaba bebiendo

Sabia sobre el rumor del nigromante que rondaba por el imperio, mas no espero que llegara hasta aca, si, destruyo las fosas que estubieran en la zona exceptuando una que es la mas reciente, con la esperanza de poder desaparecer a gente que se opone al imperio, o para esconder evidencia de las acciones criminales de este lugar

Puede oir explosiones de algunos edificios gubernamentales, entre ellas el edificio principal de la legion de esta ciudad

**~3 min despues, **_**[Normal]**_

_***Explosion controlada**_

Muy bien, es la segunda de 4

Es dificil, mas esto sirve para comandar mejor mis tropas

El modo batallon reduce la cantidad de gente con la que me enfrento, a la par que terminando las oleadas llego a los edificios claves a volar, y he medido la cantidad de explosivo en mis Kamikases para no hacer una gran llamarada de fuego

En mis tropas estan 2 de mis clones, 1 con arco y el otro con espada y escudo, 3 arqueros, 3 Soldados Milicianos y 2 Velocistas

Por [Demonio de Clase Media] puedo comandar a 11 Unidades al mismo tiempo, llenan los espacios mis clones, lo cual conviene para tener mas potencia a pesar de solo durar con un 10% de resistencia

Las 10 unidades enfrente, siendo defensores, refuerzos y rompedores de defensa, y finalmente, mi nuevo sub~capitan

**Atelix**

**Nivel: 148**

**Raza: [Dullahan/No Muerto]**

**Profesion: [Dullahan Oscuro (Caballero)][Combatiente Espadachin Experto][Espia Experto]**

**Afiliacion:[Haiiro]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 210,000**

**MN: 250,000**

"¡Todos formense, es momento de darle en donde mas les duele a esos perros del imperio!"

Es muy bien sub~capitan, y una buena unidad, siendo el mas fuerte que tengo

Esto es lo que pasa al combinar de nuevo el cuerpo y alma de las personas de nuevo

Durante las primeras 2 oleadas hemos hecho muchas cosas, en la primera llegamos al lugar donde murio su familia, estos se convirtieron parte de la horda por mi control, Atelix me dio una mirada aunque le explique el como recluto, aun tiene esa mirada hacia a mi por las almas de su familia y sus cuerpos, solo me limite a mandarlos a la dimension y que ya hablariamos mas tarde

En la segunda oleada llegamos a este edificio, en donde habian capturado a algunos miembros de la revolucion

Hubo una especie de** [Monster House]**, en donde nos llego 5 veces los soldados imperiales

Salimos con solo yo y Aletix a medias, pudiendo liberar a esos revolucionarios y a los prisioneros que estan en contra del imperio

Y ahora, vamos a un lugar llamada la casa azul, donde esta fuertemente asediada por tropas del imperio, esto sera dificil

_**[Leone]**_

"¿Que deberiamos de hacer, entramos a ayudar o...?"

"Podriamos esperar a que sus fuerzas se cansen, pero podria causar que maten a aliados que estan"

"Esto es dificil de decidir"

Nuestras presunciones han sido ciertas, el nigromante es el causante de este nuevo ataque

Pero en esta ocacion se esta limitando a muy pocas unidades, ¿Habra perdido magia en la cuidad anterior?

Ademas, reconozco a quien el acompaña, Atelix, no espere realmente a que cayera a manos del nigromante, pero este se ve que lo esta obedeciendo a voluntad propia

"¡Aumenten el Paso!, Las fuerzas de los Revolucionarios no aguantaran mucho si nos demoramos, debemos de llegar a tiempo"

"Ya oyeron al jefe, ¡En marcha!"

Su objetivo es la base temporal de los revolucionarios

...se que aun el no es un aliado o enemigo confirmado, pero se pueden ver que sus intenciones son buenas

"¡Leone!, ¡Que estas haciendo!"

"Ellos se estan llevando toda la diversion, y tengo ganas de aplastar algunos soldados imperiales"

_**~[Normal]**_**, Tiempo despues**

La cantidad de tropas que llegaron se redujo drasticamente, según Atelix es causado por Night Raid, reconociendo una de las Teigu que estos manejan, que son practicamente Similares a las Sacred Gears en mi opinion

Liberamos a los revolucionarios de la base temporal, si nos quisieron atacar al principio pero mi sub~capitan hablo por mi, por lo que bajaron sus armas y se dispusieron en la evacuacion de la ciudad, junto a una gran columna de civiles que corrian hacia el sur de la ciudad

Ahora es cuestion de perseguir a los que se encuentran en el norte, apenas destruyendo el ultimo edificio gubernamental que esta ciudad tiene

"Vaya, asi que aquí estan los tan famosos No Muertos que he estado oyendo..., ¿un momento Atelix?"

Empezo a salir una fuerte columna de energia provenente del cuerpo de mi sub~capitan, "Te lo habia dicho desde ese momento que me atacaste Ogre, volveria a por ti no importando cual medio y te haria pagar por todo"

"N-no importa, muchos han intentado hacerme caer y ni tu ni el nigromante seran capacez, es la hora de que sepan por que me dicen demonio"

***Insert Ost ~ Bowser Jr Journey ~ Push Foward!**

Llegaron los soldados que son 4 soldados de armas, 4 espadachines, 3 soldados de choque y el propio ogre sin Sub-Alterno

**[Es Hora que se sometan al Demonio del Imperio]**

Con esto aumento el espiritu de sus tropas, no me quede atrás, activando mi **[Aumento de animo]**

"**[¡Venga!, ¡Que todos den el ultimo empujon!]**"

Subiendo la fuerza de mis tropas

Ahora esta igualado, al menos por una parte

La batalla empezo rauda, mis milicianos fueron de inmediato contra sus soldados de choque

Los arqueros se fueron a atacar a las lineas de enfrente al igual que a mis tropas

Siendo muy parejo el daño recibido, hasta que cuando ogre era el que tenia solo 3 empezo a enfurecerse

**[¡Fuera de Mi camino!]**

Se abrio paso a las 5 tropas que me quedaban, les daño un poco, mas fueron dejados de lado

"¡Es hora que me enfrentes como todo un hombre!"

***Fin Ost**

***Insert Ost ~ Ninja Gaiden 3 ~ Masked Curse**

"¡Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que haz hecho ogre!"

Atelix se abalanzo hacia a ogre, el cual no perdio el tiempo y se empezo una lucha entre 2 personas mientras que nuestras respectivas tropas nos rodeaban como si fueran testigos de una lucha callejera sin meterse en nuestra pelea

Se puede ver el nivel de manejo de espadas que ellos 2 poseen, siendo igualados

Si bien ogre le dio en puntos importantes a atelix, el es una unidad especial, en darle a esos lugares no es muy efectivo al ser una variante de No Muerto muy resistente, la estadistica principal de el es que tiene una defensa mas alta que los demas estados

Y bueno, el equipamiento que le proporcione es de mejor condicion que la que lleva el general del imperio

Aun asi, se aprecia el por que le dicen 'Demonio', este con cada corte que lanza busca de forma automatica a donde golpear despues y sacar ventaja sobre ello, por otra parte el dullahan es lo contrario, el embate pero de manera de finta o desvio gran parte de las veces para despues devolversela o dar tajos muy potentes, al punto que son criticos

Por mi parte si bien ogre intenta darme sin dejar de pelear con atelix, le contrataco con **[Rayo de Decadencia]** y **[Balas de Hueso]**, cubriendome con los **[Bastones de Hueso]** para que junto a Aletix le demos una sucesion de combo lo cual lo deja debilitado

Esto empezo a ser muy dificil, ademas de que ogre estando un tanto debil por la lucha anterior a atelix empezando la pelea con ¼ menos de vida, se reafirma que con el nivel 165 es un contrincante que no es de andar con la guardia baja

**[¡Ahora veran lo que es bueno!]**, estaba a punto de que hiciera un ataque muy peligroso, que le quito ¾ de PV a mis unidades durante el combate

**[¡Protesto!]**, pude lanzar a tiempo mi version mejorada de la **[llamada de atencion]** a tiempo, con lo que atelix activo por naturaleza su ataque espiritual, **[Esto es por todos los caidos]**

Guarda su espada en su funda, para que al estar muy cercano a ogre este le ponga en sumision una gran tanda de golpes dirigidos al general, seguido con un gancho y terminando con un poderoso tajo por parte de su espada

Ogre quedo realmente machacado pero en pie, ahora es mi turno con mi katana en mano, **[Danza Oscura]**

Como si estuviera bailando a simple vista parecia que solo muevo la katana a lo idiota como si fuese una especie de obra de teatro, para despues terminar devolviendo la espada a su funda, con un *Click el terminar Ogre cae en pedazos mientras salen chorros de sangre de su cuerpo por varias aberturas

Al ver a su lider en varias piezas su sequito no dudo y empezo a huir de forma inmediata, mostrandome tambien el mensaje de **[Tercera Oleada Completada]**

**[Decisión karmica]**

**[No dejes a Ninguno con Vida**

**Las tropas del ejercito y muchos que se han beneficiado de tratos debajo de la mesa estan huyendo hacia la capital, que su esfuerzo sea inutil**

**Asesina por lo menos al 70% de la tropa que esta huyendo**

**Asesina a todos los comerciantes y gente que huye por tu reputacion de hacer justicia por tu propia mano]**

**[La informacion y la proteccion es vital**

**Las tropas Revolucionarias y varios civiles estan dirigiendose hacia al sur para reunirse con el ejercito o ir a empezar una vida nueva, para su mala suerte bestias peligrosas los estan marcando como objetivos por los gritos de miedo y la gran cantidad de individuos que se presentan**

**Protege y evita que eliminen a las personas que van en Retirada al sur**

**No permitas que mueran cerca del 20% de los revolucionarios como minimo]**

Ya sabia yo que esto no iba a terminar tan facilmente

**[Fin de la transmision]**

**Y aquí andamos siguiendole**

**Haiiro la rego en grande, pero a la par consiguio elementos necesarios para poder seguir volviendose mas fuerte**

**Ya hay un teigu asignado a el, y no es Incursio, vere en lo que se progrese en la historia si se lo queda tatsumi o que, el cual al final de cuentas se ha unido al Ejercito Revolucionario con sus amigos**

**Es apenas los primeros 5 dias en donde haiiro llego a este mundo y esta partiendo madres, hasta que los mas fuertes empiecen a ir en contra**

**Por suerte para a el, Night Raid esta mas interesado en tratar de hacer contacto que en eliminarlo, y aun con los estados sociales en negativo el imperio no reconoce, aun, el aspecto oficial del Nigromante, mas eso no quiere decir que no seran agresivos si se lo encuentran**

**En cuanto a otros mundos, el siguiente que visitaria seria... esta dificil...**

**Un buen ejemplo seria una combinacion de Highschool of the dead con elementos de zombies de otros lugares como Resident Evil y Dead Raising**

**Mas para mi seria muy...ponerle sencillo a Haiiro las cosas, a pesar que las B.O.W. seria pan comido para a el y un regalo dado para que este se volviera **_**¡Absurdamente poderoso!**_** en poco tiempo**

**Si, es fuerte gracias a la tactica que esta haciendo en Akame Ga Kill al devorar cuerpos sin matar, pero es considerando la situacion por la que sufren los Habitantes la aprovecha y en algun lado tenian que poner sus cuerpos y huesos el imperio, ¿No?**

**Lo unico que hace esto es poder estar mas preparado, una cosa es enfrentar al ejercito, otra MUY distinta es enfrentar a usuarios de Teigu, y creanme, esto va a ser muy pesado para a el, aun con todas las nuevas habilidades otorgadas**

**Si el llegara a ir para alla a esa combinacion de mundo Zombie, lo consideraria como el 6to mundo a visitar, como quinto iria Fairy Tail, siendo el 4to naruto, el 3ro seria Pokemon, y el 2do es sorpresa**

**Del 4to al 6to los estoy CONSIDERANDO, mas no quiere decir que no los incluiría, vere lo que ponga durante mi loquera ya que si es muy convincente que el fuera a naruto por ejemplo, a la par que seria entre sencillo y peligroso si es que juega sus cartas bien, por que de mi parte se encuentra en nivel de peligrosidad entre Akame Ga Kill y DXD, especialmente por los Biju**

**El 3ero es parada obligatoria si o si, deje una pista del ¿Por qué? en el fanfic de forma muy sutil, se los dejo a su imaginacion**

**No dire nada del 2do mundo hasta que lleguemos ahí, por que podrian juzgar antes de leer, y creanme, seria interesate, un tanto absurdo y lujurioso, mas de ser muy bien enfocado seria un mundo MUY dificil para a Haiiro**

**Por lo que no pasemos a ese tema por favor**

**Les aseguro que la Historia de Haiiro, no como en otras dimensiones, si no de el mismo junto a Hestia y la segunda Gamer tiene mas que contar, una Traviesa que esconde un secreto que tiene un origen con ellos 3**

**Eso seria todo, ahora, empezar de amargado pal san valentino :[**


	7. Capitulo 6: Un Bastion que debe Aguantar

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y prepararme pa volverme amargado pal 14, ];( ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 6: Un Bastion que debe Aguantar]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, apaunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, ahí preparandome pal dia siguiente]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Gamal]**_

Todo esta saliendo muy bien

Es frustrante que tuve que perder a mis mascotas favoritas, pero tampoco espere que esta ciudad fuese atacada por el Nigromante

Junto a otros Fui obligado a dejar mis pertenencias junto a los demas, mas no ha habido rastros de las fuerzas No Muertas siguiendonos

No importa, siempre podre volver a alzarme, y podre encontrar a otro corrupto que acepte en recibir mis Honorarios a cambio de hacer la vista gor...

***Explosion**

_**~[Normal], **_**10 Min despues**

Es frustrante que no pueda ser capaz de ir a por los que van para la capital, al menos les puedo dejar con un mal sabor de boca, lanzandoles gran parte de mis Kamikases hacia a ellos por medio de mis clones que se infiltraron

Se termino de saquear con mis Acaparadores lo que las autoridades de la ciudad tenian e incautaron

Si bien atelix queria tener una discusión conmigo acerca del destino de su familia que es parte de la horda le convenci que es mas importante ir de inmediato al sur por bestias peligrosas que amenazan a los grupos de huida, cambiando su actitud bastante, al menos de momento

Lo que he prometido es deuda, entre menos personas oprimidas tenga el imperio, mas aliados o al menos neutrales habra para que ayuden a la causa de tirarlo

O de no meterse en el camino al menos

Por ello, decidi cabalgar en mi caballo esqueleto lo mas rapido posible al lugar que esta la caravana

Tras unos minutos por fin di con ellos, y lo que me temia empezo a suceder

_**[Revolucionario]**_

"Contengan todo lo que puedan, ¡No debemos permitir que la gente sufra daño!"

Esto va escalando muy rapido, no esperamos que una horda de bestias peligrosas estuviera apareciendo desde el norte, probablemente la ciudad con esos no muertos esten combatiendo contra la mayoria

Somos numericamente mayor numero que las bestias, pero a pesar de esto muchas de estas bestias son de nivel alto, y con tantas no podran soportar las oleadas

"Acaban de mandar por ayuda, una de las unidades principales que estan en patrulla podrian llegar en al menos 20 min, resistan hasta que puedan llegar a tiempo las tropas"

Por supuesto que estoy mintiendo, incluso si llegan a tiempo para entonces las bestias habran acabado con casi todas las personas del lugar

Mucho de nuestro armamento y armaduras las tuvimos que abandonar por decidir evitar que los civiles fueran convertidos en No Muertos

Solo unos cuantos son capaces de dar pelea y ya estan gravemente heridos

Y por cada metro que logran huir mas bestias estan apareciendo

'¡Maldicion!', espero que dios me oiga, '¡Por favor señor!, ¡No importa que tipo de ayuda sea, pero por favor...!, ¡ENVIA UN MILAGRO PARA QUE ESTAS BUENAS PERSONAS NO SEAN MASACRADAS AQUÍ!'

***Explosiones Controladas desde atrás de las Bestias peligrosas, llamando la atencion de tanto las bestias como de toda la gente que esta en el proceso de huida**

"...¿eh?"

'¿Acaso mis plegarias fueron respondidas?...', pregunto atonito junto a cientos de personas que vieron sus rostros tornarse de mas terror al ver que una Gran cantidad de No Muertos vienen apareciendo alrededor de las bestias

_**[Normal]**_

_***Insert Ost ~ Gears Of War 3 ~ Hammer Meet Anvil**_

'Apenas llegue a tiempo'

Mis tropas se estan empezando a encargar de todas las bestias peligrosas que puedan

No se podra con todas las que estan presentes, son demasiados para que mis fuerzas puedan como tal cantidad, tomando mas problemas por que muchos de estos tienen el rango de [Experto], gran diferencia que los No Muertos que solo tienen [Veterano]

...creo como poder librar este problema, pero para ello...

Puse a todas las unidades menores a nivel 60 para formar una fila muy larga junto a mis 2 clones, y usando la comunicación masiva con mis Supervisores..., "¡Que todos ustedes formen un perimetro a la par con tal de evitar que las bestias se acerquen a la Gente!", acto seguido y gracias a muy poco tiempo de practica, invoque **[Barrera de Roca]**

Con esto y la gran cantidad de MN que tengo, pude gastar cerca del 70% del MN que tengo para hacer una barrera que supuestamente ayudara a contener a muchos de ellos de los civiles y los revolucionarios

Habia algunos credulos que no se movian para nada de los que estaban al otro lado de la barrera mientras los No muertos hacian una especie de ultima defensa si es que las bestias penetraran las barreras que estamos creando a la par que consumimos gran cantidad de pociones de MN de mala calidad para reponerlo rapido, "¡Que esperan!, ¡Aprovechen esta oportunidad para irse!"

***Rugido**

Veo que viene hacia a mi una de las bestias que se señala al nivel 201 rango [Elite], definitivamente fuera de mi liga, y lo que doy gracias que aprendi estas nuevas habilidades de Nigromancia, **[Aura Espectral], [Bola Espectral] **y** [Bomba Tenebrosa]** tanto a el como a los demas que estan cerca de ellos

Gracias a los efectos del aura redujo el gran daño que me propino siendo un 60% de mi PV total, la bomba hizo que se empezaran a atacar entre ellos creyendo que son el enemigo y con las Bolas ayudo a matar a las criaturas de menor PV que estan presentes

Ya habia anticipado que aun con el coste reducido mis clones a duras penas podrian hacer el aura por el MN y PV reducidos a solo 10% de mi persona

Por lo tanto, designe a muchos de mis No Muertos hacia a ellos para compenzar esa debilidad

"¿Acaso lo que estamos viendo es real...?", puedo oir murmullos desde atrás de mi

"¡¿Ustedes realmente se quieren morir?!", mi grito hizo que espabiliaran y me pusieran atencion, "¡Esto no los contendra por mucho tiempo!, ¡LARGENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"

No hay momento para tener tacto, una vez que termine de hablar empezaron a aprovechar la oportunidad que les estoy dando y empiezan a irse junto con los heridos

'Estas personas son lentas de pensamiento, ¿o es que nosotros somos capacez de entender mas rapido la situacion?'

'Si eres bueno para opinar tambien eres bueno para seguir creando mas capas de tierra, a diferencia de ti yo la estoy pasando muy mal de mi lado'

"Aguanten todo lo que puedan, hare lo posible para mandarles mas tropas y pociones lo antes posible"

Mientras que con una mano estoy usando varias veces los 3 movimientos de Nigromancia para mantener a raya a las Bestias de mi sector junto a **[Rayo de decadencia]**, tengo puestos las profesiones de** [Alquimista]** y** [Hechicero]** para ayudarme a la creacion de las pociones y reduccion del costo de los ataques magicos, un movimiento de manos rapido hacer el esfuerzo para imitar una especie de creacion que solos los chinos lograron en su tiempo al construir la muralla china

_**[Clon 1]**_

Esto es una verdadera locura y lo se de ciencia cierta

Aun teniendo **[Arquero]** y **[Lancero]** puestos los numeros de ataques que lanzo no son lo suficientes para las bestias de rango experto

Me veo obligado a usar parte de los Kamikazes que tengo disponibles para al menos hacerlos retroceder, como me maldigo al no poder usar algunos de mis ataques mas convenientes

Si, el elemento roca es de gran ayuda al evitar que lleguen a la gente, pero esta empezando a llegar un punto que las bestias estan destruyendo mas rapido de lo que yo construyo

Es un movimiento de acciones que debo realizar con velocidad y muchisima presicion, en cuestion de lanzar ataques, reparar la barrera, consumir montones de pociones MN y de PV, el aura espectral nos esta dañando mucho y eso que me dan a base de roces o en las extremidades

De seguir asi no duraremos mas de 5 minutos, espero que se nos ocurra un plan para ese entoces

***Rugido frenetico**

***Explosion controlada**

Ese estuvo cerca, maldigo a mi otro yo que se quedo con Atelix por el juego de Piedra~Papel o Tijeras, cuanta falta me hace aquí

_**[Clon 2]**_

**[Elemento Tierra Veterano]**

**Hasta la mas pequeña piedra es lo que se necesita para la perdicion del enemigo**

**Bonificacion del 10% en tu DEF**

**20% de aumento de resistencia contra ataques a tu persona**

**20% de control sobre la tierra**

**5% de capa adicional reforzada en las creaciones con el elemento tierra**

**1% de probabilidad de [Sangrar] y [Perforar]**

**[Barrera de Roca]: crea una barrera de no mas de 5 metros que puede ayudar a protegerse de un ataque entre otros usos**

**Costo: 5,000 MN por cada 3 metros**

**[Temblor]: se causa una sacudida ligera la cual causa solo la mitad de tu DEF total como daño, tambien tiene sus propios usos**

**Costo: 7,500 MN cada 10 segundos**

**[Lanzarocas]: 4 Rocas en grupo del tamaño aprox de 2 metros cuadrados son lanzadas desde la superficie hacia el objetivo, con posibilidad de [Inmovilizar] o [Ralentizar] al objetivo**

**Costo: 20,000 MN por roca**

**[Cúpula de Roca]: se cubre a la persona con una capa leviana de tierra a modo de proteccion, lo cual ayuda a poder evadir un ataque potencial de ultimo minuto**

**DEF *2 de durabilidad de la cupula**

**Costo: 50,000 MN por cada 4 metros**

**[Excavar]: Te permite crear un hoyo en el suelo ya sea para atacar desprevenido desde el suelo, o para poder tener una via de escape viable**

**Costo: 35,000 MN por cada 10 Metros usados**

Ese ultimo ataque de esa bestia con forma de mamut estuvo muy cerca, de no ser por Atelix me hubieran eliminado y la seccion de la izquierda habria sucumbido, "Gracias, te debo una"

"Te aceptare el agradecimiento una vez que lidiemos con las bestias", dijo cortante para seguir peleando con una bestia que es una lagartija café gigante

Esta mas calmado desde que llegue a un acuerdo con su familia que esta tambien en la horda

Aun asi no podemos distraernos, lentamente estamos recibiendo los materiales del jefe para invocar mas Kamikazes hacia los enemigos, asi como mas tropas que podemos usar para mandar al frente, estan cayendo al minuto despues de ser invocados

Esas bestias de rango experto son un gran dolor de cabeza, teniendo **[Espadachin (Katana)] **y** [Espada y Escudo]** me encargo de dañar a los que se acerquen de cuerpo a cuerpo en contra mia, aun con las manos ocupadas puedo mantener la barrera, pero es cuestion de tiempo antes de que caigamos

Se tiene un plan para ello, muy riesgoso, mas con tal de evitar que maten a todos, hariamos que muchos de nuestros Espectros junto a algunos no muertos moviles se llevaran a tanto civil que les sean disponibles, al resto que seran muchisimos tendremos que dejarlos a su suerte

No es por no querer, sino por que nuestros recursos se estan empezando a agotar bastante, no llevamos mas del 10% de esas bestias y algunas que son de un nivel mas alto se empiezan a acercar lentamente

Calculo que tendremos a lo mucho solo 10 a 5 min extra que podemos ofrecer a los civiles y revolucionarios que tengan de ventaja, mas me temo que no sera suficiente para lograr la mision de que puedan ponerse a salvo...

***Disparo lejano que borra una larga fila de Bestias Peligrosas de forma horizontal, igualmente eliminando muy pocos No Muertos en el proceso**

Veo la direccion de donde proviene, desde la derecha, a juzgar por ese disparo y lo que me conto Atelix...

"Al fin, la caballeria ha llegado...", dijo el Dullahan jadeando un poco mientras le lanzo unas cuantas pociones MN y PV para que se las tome de inmediato, junto a mis supervisores

_**[Najenda]**_

"Ya saben que hacer, Apoyar al nigromante y eviten que esas bestias lleguen a las personas y a nuestros aliados"

**[¡Si, Señora/Jefa!]**

"*Jadeo, le agradesco mucho que llegaran Najenda-sama, de no ser por el nigromante hubieramos perdido gran parte de nuestras tropas, incluyendo la informacion que sacamos del imperio"

"Vuelve con los demas y asegurense que lleguen a salvo, nos encargaremos en este punto"

El soldado asintio y se reunio con el peloton de los que rescato durante el ataque de los No muertos a la ciudad

Por un momento al oir acerca que la ciudad occidental estaba siendo atacada por el nigromante me esforze junto a todo Night Raid para poder dar con el antes de que el imperio le consiguiera atrapar

En cambio cuando llego no espero oir noticias de su gente que el Nigromante estaba ayudando en la liberación de prisioneros al igual que tirar a uno de los objetivos importantes del imperio, el general Ogre

Todo pensamiento negativo me estoy empezando a cuestionar, al menos por ahora, sobre el nigromante

Aun es un peligro latente que este vaya agarrando fuerza de los cadaveres de las personas, pero, es posible que al menos tenerlo de nuestro lado nos ayudaria en gran medida teniendo nuestra balanza a nuestro favor, y tal vez, que con su creciente fuerza nos sea util contra ella

_**[Clon 1]**_

**[Elemento Tierra Intermedio]: Cada pedazo de cada piedra y tierra te llaman ante a ti**

**Bonificacion del 20% en tu DEF**

**40% de aumento de resistencia contra ataques a tu persona**

**40% de control sobre la tierra**

**10% de capa adicional reforzada en las creaciones con el elemento tierra**

**5% de probabilidad de [Sangrar] y [Perforar]**

**Avatar de Tierra Disponible, [Rango: Veterano] **

Estoy quemando como no se tiene idea la experiencia necesaria para el elemento tierra, obteniendo mas conocimientos de la manipulacion y el uso de ataque de las mismas

**[Balas de Roca]: con el pecho a presion o con las manos endurecidas eres capaz de mandar cantidades a modo de rafagas de tierra que perforan a los contrincantes**

**Pueden dar [Perforar] con posibilidad de [Sangrar] y [Metralla]**

**Costo: 3,000 MN por bala**

**[Muralla de Roca]: crea una barrera de no mas de 10 metros que puede ayudar a protegerse de un ataque entre otros usos, las capas que poseen le da una dureza de DEF*3 que posees**

**Costo: 25,000 MN por cada 6 metros**

**[Escudo de Roca]: en tus antebrazos se puede desarrollar una gran acumulacion de tierra que se endurece, provocando el obtener proteccion extra**

**25% mas DEF añadido, con posibilidad de [Bloquear]**

**Costo: 10,000 MN por cada brazo **

**[Armadura de Roca]: Por todo tu cuerpo se crea una capa moldeable mas gruesa de tierra que te proteje de ataques enemigos**

**50% mas de DEF, mas el 10% de tu DEF total adicional por la armadura de roca la cual recibe el daño por ti antes de ser destruida**

**Costo: 25,000 MN**

**[Tormenta de Arena]: Tu cuerpo lanza una poderosa rafaga de tierra que hace al clima se vea forzada a cambiar**

**Esta tiene una duracion de 5 min que daña gradualmente a los que no esten protegidos debidamente contra el raudo clima –5% de su PV total, exceptuando a usuarios de tierra, metal o derivados**

**Costo: 200,000 MN**

**[Puño de Golem]: Con una de tus manos al poner presion a tu puño hace que le crece una gran cantidad de capaz comprimidas, listas para impactar fuertemente al objetivo**

**Causa el doble de tu ATK de daño**

**Al ser de accion lenta, al impactar hay una gran probabilidad de causar [Confusion] y [Ralentizacion]**

**1% de probabilidad de Noquear al objetivo**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

Solo el original es capaz de poder invocar al avatar, mas para que pueda aumentar la produccion del elemento tierra, viendo el cambio que esta sufriendo la barrera tal parece que ya sabemos que hacer

**[Muralla de Roca]**

La barrera principal de roca que tenia de enfrente fue transformada de forma inmediata a la muralla, se sintio tanto a mi como a mis No Muertos la abrupta elevacion a nuestros pies

***Rugido**

***Choque**

Se puede ver la diferencia con la barrera, la muralla ha absorbido gran parte del daño sin que tengamos que repararla con mucho costo

Al menos con esta mejor defensa me permite poder utilizar nuevas estrategias en contra de las bestias

**[Excavar]**

Me puse a crear un hoyo detrás de la muralla para poder dar mas defensa a la muralla, viendo que 2 miembros de Night Raid, Akame y Leone se habian puesto para ayudar en contra de las bestias, no medie palabras con ellas debido a que es necesario aprovechar ese suspiro para poder hacer una gran detencion al masivo grupo de bestias

_**[Clon 2]**_

Oyendo la gran cantidad de ruido bajo tierra que se esta escuchando al parecer no fui el unico que se le ocurrio esa idea, la francotiradora nos esta ayudando a ligerar la cantidad de bestias que vienen hacia la muralla, ademas de una mujer de lentes con ¿unas tijeras?, bueno, no es lo mas extraño que he visto, y de un tipo con una especie de armadura que los esta volviendo papilla a muchos de ellos me dan la misma oportunidad de ayudarles a poner la trampa

**[Excavar]**

_**[Normal], 3 min despues**_

"¿Acaso ustedes creen que el acaba de escapar?"

Pregunto el peliverde al no ver ni al nigromante ni a sus clones

"No lo se, lo importante es tratar de dar mas tiempo a los nuestros, No Permitas que lleguen a lo que queda de esa muralla que el nigromante creo, es lo unico que impide que ellos lleguen a los civiles, ya casi terminan de evacuar a los heridos"

'Muy bien, es hora de salir'

Se podia ver a uno de las bestias mas fuertes de esa gran horda aparecer, teniendo nivel 230 de nivel que se dirigia a la barrera principal

Lubbock y Mine empezaron a ponerse en aprietos al ver a esa gran bestia de forma de elefante que se acercaba lentamente hacia a ellos, con el objetivo de pisotear ese remedo de muralla con una patada

"¿Listo, termine, Ustedes ya hicieron su parte?"

Ellos oyeron una voz proveniente por detrás, el cual le hablaba a un fantasma a su lado

'Mi parte ya esta, estamos listos para hacerlo volar'

'La mia tambien, me costo mas tiempo por culpa del terreno subterraneo de mi lado'

"Bien, entonces comencemos, Ustedes 2, ¡Rapido!, ¡Suban aquí arriba que el suelo se va a venir abajo!"

Si bien esas 2 personas no captaron lo que decia al principio, hacer aparecer un Kamikase que fue dentro de un hoyo de donde sali rapidamente saltaron a donde estoy, atrapandolos para ayudarles a subir

***Explosion controlada**

_***Fin Ost**_

**[Temblor]**

Mientras la explosion ocurria invoque una sacudida para ayudar que la tierra cediera

En unos segundos mientras ese Gigantesco mamut con masivos colmillos dio un paso, cerca de 20 Metros enfrente de lo que podria ser considerada la muralla se vinieron abajo, junto a mas de mis No Muertos que quedaban en pie

**[Bomba Tenebrosa]**, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlos atacarse entre si durante la confusion, con lo que al estar reunidos en ese nuevo barranco recibian daño por la caida y por la desesperacion de salir de ese lugar

Lance mas kamikases a lugares que estan debiles que no cedieron por completo en partes donde el mastodonte siguio en pie, estando a 1/3 de su MN, se ve realmente molesto

'...'

Estoy recibiendo informacion de mis 2 clones, al parecer por ese temblor hizo que las demas bestias peligrosas consideraran seguir avanzando, huyendo hacia el centro del continente

Los unicos que faltan son los que estan en mi zona

"Madre santa, el acabo con todas las bestias que estan en el lugar", mientras consumia mas pociones de MN que tengo para hacerle frente a ese mamut oscuro, podia ver un temor latente en el peliverde que no acaba de creer lo que sus ojos creian

"Facilmente esto debe medir mas de 15 metros", decia la que en su informacion decia mine, la francotiradora que ayudo bastante a dar tiempo con esa teigu de largo alcance

"Mide 20 metros, y aun asi no es lo suficiente para detener especialmente a ese de ahi", en lo que recuperaba el aliento por la imprudente cantidad de MN que estoy gastando a lo bestia, les lance a ellos 2 de mis pociones, "Tomen de ellos, les ayudara a recuperar fuerzas"

En lo que ellos miraban los liquidos con gran duda mire la nueva notificacion que me llego

**[Elemento Tierra Avanzado]: Empiezas a entender el gran control de la tierra misma a quienes lo pisan**

**Bonificacion del 50% en tu DEF**

**100% de aumento de resistencia contra ataques a tu persona**

**100% de control sobre la tierra**

**25% de capas [2] adicionales reforzada en las creaciones con el elemento tierra**

**15% de probabilidad de [Sangrar] y [Perforar]**

**Avatar de Tierra Disponible, [Rango: Experto]**

**[Magnitud]: de obtiene la capacidad de crear una sacudida que el resultado puede ser variante, desde un temblor muy ligero hasta uno muy violento**

**Se causa un daño * DEF dependiendo de la magnitud que se crea, del 1 o hasta el 10**

**Costo: 20,000 MN * la magnitud que se crea**

**[Gran Muralla de Tierra]: Mucho mas ruda que las anteriores, las cuales pueden aguantar impactos de sus 3 capaz reforzadas por 3 * DEF hasta llegar al centro con la durabilidad de 5*DEF total**

**Costo: 50,000 por cada 10 Metros**

**[Picos abismales]: gran cantidad de puas salen del subsuelo dañando a quien osen pisarlas, o a quien se les atraviese**

**Causan [Sangrado] y [Perforacion] la mayoria de las veces, tambien podrian [Inmovilizar] a un objetivo**

**Costo: 70,000 MN cada 4 picos**

**Felicidades, eres capaz de obtener un segundo elemento, elemento escogido [Viento]**

**[Elemento Viento Principiante]: Unos pocos soplidos del lobo feroz son mas potentes que tus aires refrescantes**

**Bonificacion del 5% en tu ENE**

**10% de aumento de potencia en ataques a distancia**

**10% de control sobre el viento**

**[Combatiente de Espada~Escudo Avanzado]: El darle a tu escudo es un error fatal, uno que se aprovecha con facilidad**

**100% de probabilidad de [Contraataque] automatico cuando se bloquea con éxito un embate enemigo**

**Aumenta en un 100% la resistencia del escudo portado**

**Aumenta un 125% el daño al atacar, duplicandose si [Contraatacas], todo en base a tu ATK**

**[Nigromante Experto]: El Gran Señor de los Muertos hace acto de presencia**

**100% de control sobre No muertos, el cual se reduce en un 25% por cada rango que sea mayor que el tuyo**

**Bonificacion del 200% de estados por tus No Muertos al estar cerca de ti en un radio de 30 Metros**

**95% de resistencia a paralisis, sueño y envenenamiento a tu persona**

**50% de resistencia a las quemaduras**

**25% de resistencia a la luz**

**200% de resistencia al control mental, el cual se reduce un 50% por cada rango mayor que el tuyo**

**El costo de habilidades de la nigromancia y magicas bajan un 85% de MN usado**

**Los No Muertos que controlas reciben una bonificacion en sus estados en un 100%**

**[Gran Creacion de No Muertos]: La muerte no se queda inquieta, es hora que los no muertos vayan mas alla de la muerte**

**Se da una potenciacion del 75% a las nuevas unidades creadas**

**Las unidades No Muertos obtenidas y creadas suelen caer al mismo rango que el tuyo, siempre que se respete la cantidad de recursos que se requieren para tal rango**

**Se ahorra cerca del 50% de los materiales utilizados ya sean para una misma unidad o para unidades nuevas**

**No Muertos debajo de tu rango actual son creados con solo el 66% de su costo total**

**[Teletransportacion Necrótica]: igual que en el ajedrez eres capaz de poder cambiar de posicion con alguna unidad No Muerto de tu eleccion**

**Costo: 100,000 MN cada 20 Metros**

**[Resurrección Bastardizada]: Estas cerca de la capacidad de resurrecion real, mas si no tienes un cuerpo y solo el alma, pues puedes volverlo a la vida, siendo de una raza completamente diferente**

**Usando recursos que tengas y un alma de tu eleccion eres capaz de revivir a ese ser, siendo de una raza de tu eleccion siempre y cuando tengas los recursos correctos**

**Costo: 500,000 MN, puede variar el costo subiendo o bajando dependiendo de la calidad de los recursos y la fuerza de la propia alma**

**[Regeneración Necrotica]: Ya no se puede preocupar uno si sus extremidades, o sus organos, Huesos, lo que te falte del cuerpo lo puedes recuperar**

**Se otorga la capacidad de recuperar miembros perdidos del usuario que su costo y tiempo de regeneracion varia la cantidad de MN que se utilice**

**Se gasta abundantes cantidades de MN para acelerar la regeneracion**

**Aumenta el triple el costo que se obtiene de MN si se aplica en un ser vivo para regenerar partes perdidas**

**[Sustitucion Necrotica] permite crear 2 clones mas adicionales, la capacidad individual de cada uno se tiene en un 20% del original**

**[Grito de los Ancestros]: Incluso los muertos son capaces de oir en el mas alla, prestando tu ayuda de forma temporal**

**Se crea un sonido devastador al que lo oye que se expande por 1 KM de Radio**

**Los afectados a ese grito obtienen [Confusion], [Paralisis], [Miedo], [Retroceso], ademas de una probabilidad de reducir su DEF en un 50%**

**Aparecen Espectros con el rango que el usuario posea, los cuales trataran de inmovilizar tanto tiempo como puedan a los que reciban el ataque, incluso dañandolos por 3 min 5% de su PV total cada 30 segundos**

**Costo: 1,000,000 MN**

**Abierto una nueva especializacion por el Nivel alto de Nigromancia, [Espiritista]**

**[Espiritista Novato]: Las almas de los seres vivos son cosa tuya de todos los dias**

**Reafirma la autoridad de seres con alma en un 15%**

**Hay una obediencia del 20% de espiritus que esten bajo tu mando**

**Bonificacion del 5% para [Espectros] y derivados**

**Las habilidades, [Llamada del mas alla], [Cadena de Obediencia] y [Grito de los Ancestros] han sido movidas a habilidades de Espiritista por la naturaleza de las habilidades**

Apenas tengo tiempo de leer en lo que estoy preparandome para el ataque final en contra del mamut

Al ver que tiene mas problemas de los que pense al atacar lentamente tanto a los No Muertos restantes como a las bestias que estan confundidas y desesperadas en ese barranco aproveche para hacer el pacto con el avatar que poseo

_**[¿Mente de Haiiro?]**_

Al poner mi mano en la tierra me aparecio un ambiente completamente llano, de pura materia café

'¿Tu eres el que me llamo?'

Al ver la direccion donde proviene esa voz me di cuenta que Aparecio una pequeña figura de barro de aspecto humanoide

Como si fuera de modo instintivo acerque mi mano a la pequeña que esta tenia

Al tocar con nuestras palmas tuve una vision del propio avatar

**[la creacion y acumulación de las capaz de la tierra, que tras los años van enterrando y volviendo a enterrar los paisajes y las elevaciones que va creando tras milenios**

**Lo cual provee para dos cosas fundamentales, la destruccion y creacion de nuevos ambientes y paisajes, estos cambios son constantes para el ciclo de la vida y de los seres que lo habitan]**

'Ese es el pacto de la tierra, acumularse, desarrollarse, desmoronarse y volver a empezar'

Empezo a brillar al punto de volverse de un tamaño similar al mio

**[Terra]**

**Raza: [Avatar de Tierra Femenina]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**Nivel: 200**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**Una criatura obtenida al tener un contacto fuerte con el elemento tierra, La resistencia que posee es igual a la resistencia que tenga el usuario con el que tiene el pacto**

**Da un 100% de bonificacion pasiva al DEF del usuario y propia**

**Costo: 10,000 MN * Rango del avatar por cada 5 Min que este invocada**

La figura de barro de desmorono, apareciendo en su lugar lo que seria considerado una chica de no mas de 14 años de pelo café, ropas naranjas y piel blanca, con un equipamiento robusto y cuerpo un tanto proporcional

'Estoy lista para servir Maestro'

_**[Normal]**_

Paso solo unos segundos en la realidad, ya fuera de mi mente, creo, se vio la silueta de la avatar que aparecio ante a mi, y al parecer los otros 2 no la notan

'Ellos no me pueden ver sin tu permiso Maestro'

Y es de respuesta rapida, bueno, no hay tiempo para esto

'Dime, ¿eres capaz de hacer todos los movimientos de Tierra que yo?'

'Si, pero se gasta directamente de tu MN personal, no soy lo bastante desarrollada para poder usar mis propios MN aun hasta volverme mas fuerte'

'Vale, entonces necesito que vayas creando una gran muralla de tierra, en lo que yo me preparo para esa bestia peligrosa'

'A la Orden'

Mientras consumia otra pocion de MN el terreno en donde nos encontramos se elevo de forma inmediata, los otros 2 que al fin se atrevieron a probar las pocimas sintieron el cambio de elevacion de forma inmediata

"¡Whoa!"

"¡Como...!"

Se puede ver que tiene mas forma de muralla medieval y resistiendo mejor los golpes de ese mamut

'Empieza a hacer rocas del abismo debajo de el', y en lo que le ordene volvi a sacar a mis 2 clones, "¡Rapido, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad!"

"Si", "Enseguida jefe"

Los 3 nos lanzamos hacia ese mamut

_**[Najenda]**_**, unos minutos despues...**

"¡Acaso esta loco!", llegamos una vez que nos aseguramos que solo faltaba esa gran bestia que esta en el barranco, y vemos al nigromante que esta tratando de acabarlo mientras evita a todas las bestias malignas que estan en frenesi, "Y yo que creia que leone es la unica que se lanzaba sin pensar"

***Golpe en la frente**

"Atrévete a decir esto de nuevo", es muy mala idea tratar de insultarme mientras tengo activo a 2 Lionelle

"Jefa, ¿esta segura de que no deberíamos intervenir?"

Ella asintio sin dejar de ver al nigromante

"Quiero ver que tanto es capaz en combate, la habilidad que ha mostrado manipulando la tierra ha ayudado bastante para cambiar drasticamente la batalla en contra de ese grupo de Bestias peligrosas"

'Se necesitarian grandes cantidades de personas para ir solamente en contra de un puñado de ellos la mayoria de estas, y el las esta enfrentando por si solo con esas bestias de Nivel 3 por si mismo, si tenemos ese poder de nuestro lado, ademas de su...habilidad de su...nigromancia, podriamos...'

_**[Nota, informacion que ayuda, es para que quede claro la clasificacion de las bestias peligrosas, que me quebré la cabeza para saber como categorizarlas, es de este orden:**_

_**Nivel 1 = Normal**_

_**Nivel 2 = Veterano**_

_**Nivel 3 = Experto**_

_**Nivel 4 = Semidios Terraquio**_

_**Nivel Ultra = Dios Terraquio**_

_**Nivel Supremo = Semidios Galactico**_

_**[Rango de akame ga kill/rango relacionado al sistema]**_

_**Para que sea mas facil identificar la amenaza de las bestias peligrosas en el universo de Akame ga kill, que no se menciona o no recuerdo si lo hicieron bien, para que nadie se confunda como yo lo hice al tratar de dar la explicacion de su peligrosidad]**_

Ademas de las habilidades que el posee, la unica vez que vio que alguien controlaba los elementos de la naturaleza le quito el brazo y el ojo, asi como no espero que el haya podido crear pociones que los alquimistas del imperio desearian tener en sus manos

Especialmente las rojas que han podido recuperarse los daños que sintieron y las azules que les hicieron recuperar sus energias

...probablemente tendre llamados de atencion por lo que tengo pensado hacer, pero si lo podemos convencer el propio imperio por fin empezara a desmoronarse en poco tiempo

El nigromante con 4 copias de si mismo empezaron a usar diferentes armas mientras constantemente distraian a las demas bestias y esquivaban a la gran bestia en el centro

Una vez eliminados empezaron a surgir mas picos del suelo que finalmente lo dejaron inmovil

Y con lo que parece ser una Katana Degastada pudo terminar con la bestia cortandole la cabeza hacia abajo

Mientras la cabeza toco el suelo, igualmente lo hizo el nigromante a la par que sus clones y los No Muertos asi como aparecieron se esfumaron

"¡Jefa!, Tropas del Imperio se empiezan a acercar desde el oriente"

"...Recojan al nigromante, nos vamos"

"¡Espera Najenda!, ¡No hablaras en serio!"

"Es mejor que lo tengamos con nosotros que en vez que se vuelva un conejillo de pruebas para el imperio, ¡Rapido!"

Esta amaneciendo, y durante el dia es mas dificil que se pueda escapar de las tropas del imperio, en especial a otros usuarios de Teigu

**~Durante el anochecer**

**[Debido al abuso que se dio a tu cuerpo por la cantidad de MN gastado a pesar de las pociones usadas se te obligo a quedar [Inconsciente] Durante 12 Horas**

**[Mision Completada]**

**[¡Por la Libertad!**

**Menos es mas, y lo acabas de demostrar al pelear con las fuerzas mas fuertes de la ciudad, mientras que el resto a pesar de los grandes numeros vieron que la salida mas rapida fue huir de ahi**

**Objetivo: Ataca a la ciudad a través del Modo batallon, OK**

**Sobrevive 3 oleadas de 15 rondas, OK**

**Asesina al General de la ciudad, OK**

**Secreto 1: Libera a las fuerzas Revolucionarias encarceladas y/o atrapadas en los cuarteles y la base temporal, OK**

**Secreto 2: No dañes a ningun civil ya sea en el modo batallon o al destruir los edificios gubernamentales, OK**

**Mision Karmica Positiva Completada, OK**

**La informacion y la proteccion es vital**

**Tras una larga batalla logras desviar la gran Horda de Bestias peligrosas que iban en direccion a la gente que huia del ataque que provocaste en primer lugar**

**Ahora los revolucionarios tienen personal e informacion que ayudara en su causa enormemente**

**Karma P. 1: Protege y evita que eliminen a las personas que van en Retirada al sur, OK**

**Karma P. 2: No permitas que mueran cerca del 20% de los revolucionarios como minimo, OK**

**Karma P. Secreto: No permitas ninguna baja Civil y Revolucionaria durante el ataque de las bestias, OK**

**Recompensa:**

**+3 Gemas de estado Pequeñas**

**+3 Gemas de Rep, Afecto y Obediencia Medianas cada una**

**+20 Rep con el Ejercito Revolucionario**

**S~1: +10 Afecto con el Ejercito Revolucionario**

**S~2: +10 Afecto con el Ejercito Revolucionario, +10 Reputacion con Night Raid**

**K.P~1: +10 Rep con el Ejercito Revolucionario**

**K.P~2: +10 Afecto con el Ejercito Revolucionario**

**K.P~S: +20 Rep con Night Raid, -20 Rep y Afecto con el Imperio]**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Akame [50]**

**[Asesino Eficiente]: aumenta la calidad del asesinato cometido, aumentando la profesion a [Asesino Experto]**

**Aumenta la Reputacion con los asesinos**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Leone [50]**

**[Luchador Callejero]: aumenta la experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, volviendose [Peleador Cuerpo a Cuerpo Intermedio]**

**Aumenta Rep con peleadores callejeros**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Mine [50]**

**[Tirador Competente]: el modo de agarrar y mantener la estabilidad aumenta, asi como se aumenta la profesion [Tirador de armas de fuego Avanzado]**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Sheele [50]**

**[Torpeza Inocente]: aumento de afecto adquirido por gente 'descuidada'**

**Se reduce la hostilidad a tu persona ligeramente**

**+10 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Bulat [50]**

**[Cuerpo Condicionado]: a traves de un arduo entrenamiento fisico se logra dar un aumento en la masa y resistencia muscular**

**+50 en ATK y DEF**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Lubbock [50]**

**[Union Pervertida]: Aumenta Rep con gente pervertida con mayor facilidad**

**Es mas facil interactuar con gente pervertida**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Najenda [50]**

**[Lider Experimentado]: Tras grandes desiciones y diligencias hechas a travez de los años se entregan las enseñanzas a otros para que tomen el mando, dando Masiva experiencia de profesiones para que se tenga [Lider Avanzado] y [Profesor Intermedio]**

**[Asesino Experto]: Estas en el camino de volverte el ser mas letal que haya existido..**

**Aumenta en un 200% el daño a objetivos con armas de corto alcance, con una pequeña posibilidad de poder hacer [Sangrar] al enemigo de forma interna**

**100% de bonificacion adicional en venenos u otros efectos de estado inflingidos al objetivo**

**Se puede hacer una sucesion de ataques muy rapidos que pueden abrumar al objetivo, causando que baje la guardia por el embate rapido de ataques a su persona y facilitando la [Penetracion] y el daño a organos internos**

**La VEL aumenta en un 200% en movimientos asesinos**

**[Filo Agudo]: Se facilita la capacidad de romper metales duros y armadura que se interponga a la piel del objetivo**

**[Gran Contraataque]: Aumenta en un 100% la evasion y la devolucion del ataque**

**[Sed de Sangre]: Puedes proyectar al objetivo un peligroso instinto asesino del cual puede [Petrificar] y causar [Miedo] a los objetivos**

**Reduce sus estados en un 50%**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

**[Parkour]: al viajar en diferentes terrenos irregulares facilita y manioblas de mejor manera sobre la ciudad o creando caminos que nadie mas puede imaginar**

**Costo: 5,000 MN por cada 20 Segundos**

**[Peleador Cuerpo a Cuerpo Intermedio]: Los movimientos que son aprendidos se vuelven mas vastos cada vez mas...**

**70% de daño en ataques fisicos**

**25% de probabilidad de causar [Contusión] y [Paralisis]**

**10% de probabilidad de hacerlos [Retroceder]**

**[Capoeira]: a travez de las piernas eres capaz de lanzar potentes golpes a tu rival hacia la parte superior del objetivo**

**Costo: 30,000 MN**

**[Robustamiento]: al endurecer los musculos que tienes se te da una bonificacion temporal de ATK y DEF por 50% durante unos 3 Minutos**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

**[Patada Alta]: despues de un gran salto puedes caer directamente al enemigo, con lo cual mas la fuerza de la gravedad causa un daño de ATK*4 con alta probabilidad de Critico**

**Advertencia, de fallar el objetivo y no caer bien reduce tu PV cerca de un 33%**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

**[Puño Cargado]: despues de un lento retroceso hacia atrás se lanza con una gran fuerza hacia adelante, si bien es facil de esquivar si se da en el objetivo causa ATK*5 con probabilidad de Ignorar su DEF en un 50%, asi como causar [Penetracion] debilitando mas su DEF**

**Costo: 40,000 MN**

**[Tirador de armas de fuego Avanzado]: Estas en el camino de poder tener lo necesario para tener una armeria**

**Beneficio de un 100% de daño con armas**

**Un 75% de probabilidad de [Penetrar] la defensa del objetivo, mas un 5% de [Fragmentacion] de las balas al ser impactadas, causando mayor daño que puede ser fatal si los daños son internos**

**100% mas estabilidad a objetivos moviles**

**75% de ahorro de coste de municion utilizada**

**[Bala Dividida]: Aumenta la probabilidad de que se fragmente la bala al impactar, causando [Metralla]**

**[Resistencia al Ambiente]: hace que aun con la inclemencia de la naturaleza los disparos no se vean alterados por ese tipo de aspectos ayudando a dar mejor con el objetivo**

**[Mira de Halcon]: esto ayuda a tener mejor presicion al disparar armas ya sea de fuego o de otro tipo**

**[Inmovilidad Innata]: con un mejor control de las acciones del cuerpo involuntarias que se crean ayudan bastante a mantener una mejor estabilidad al disparar**

**[Lider Avanzado]: Las grandes masas de gente son capaces de aceptar tu diligencia**

**Dependiendo de la cantidad de INT, WIS y CHA es mas facil que los grupos acepten las ordenes y sugerencias que menciones**

**Se multiplica el control según el nivel de Obediencia que se tenga en ese grupo o persona que se conosca**

**Aumenta la potencia de [Capitan], controlando por cada Batallon 16 integrantes contigu incluyendote, asi como 2 Sub~Capitanes disponibles durante el Batallon, se cuenta con 8 puntos de capitan en vez de 6**

**Se otorgan 4 puntos de Capitan a los Subcapitanes para que den su apoyo propio en la batalla**

**Aumenta la Influencia del Carisma, Al punto de poder ser utilizada como punto de estado, obteniendo beneficios del mismo**

**Bonificacion del [100] en Carisma**

**[Hablador Hogareño]: Reduce un 5% la hostilidad hacia tu persona, aumenta un 5% que las personas acepten lo que digas sin ningun cuestionamiento**

**[Profesor Intermedio]: Estas en la competencia de humillar a los que te enseñaron en periodos anteriores**

**+50% probabilidad de las enseñanzas impartidas sean entendibles al objetivo**

**+50% probabilidad de obtener mejor orden (Obediencia) con grandes grupos de personas de menor edad y/o nivel que tu**

**[Teoria Simplificada]: al dar una explicacion clara y entendible, siendo simple mas que da los puntos necesarios de la educacion ayuda considerablemente en un 50% el partir un tema a quien enseñas**

**[Lo digo por Experiencia]: 100% de Bonificacion al enseñar una Profesion a alguien, la cual aumenta su eficacia entre mayor sea el nivel de la profesion que impartes a tus acolitos**

**[Voz calmadora]: tienes un tono firme y un tanto calido, la cual ayuda a aumentar la atencion a tu persona**

**50% de bonificacion al impartir tus enseñanzas**

**Costo: 10,000 MN cada 30 segundos**

**[Obtienes 15 VID, 14 ENE, 18 ATK, 12 DEF, 21 VEL, 8 INT, 23 WIS, y 20 SUE por el riesgo que pasaste durante las bestias peligrosas, usando eficientemente las habilidades de esos estados continuamente]**

**[Bonificacion al alcanzar el 200 en ENE]**

**[Energizador Intermedia]: Pasivamente aumenta *2 la recuperacion de MN que se obtiene**

**Aumenta en un 200% el ENE**

**Reduce un 60% la cantidad de MN consumible en cualquier tipo de movimiento**

**[Bonificacion al alcanzar el 200 en ATK]**

**[Penetrador Intermedio]: aumenta un 50% de ignorar la defensa del objetivo por el ataque que le alcance**

**Aumenta en un 200% el ATK**

**Aumenta todo tipo de daño en un 100%**

**[Bonificacion al alcanzar el 200 en DEF]**

**[Defensor Intermedia]: Pasivamente aumenta *3 la DEF natural de tus puntos de estado, obteniendo mayor resistencia a los daños obtenibles**

**Aumenta en un 200% la DEF**

**Reduce un 100% la cantidad de daño obtenible**

**[Bonificacion al alcanzar el 200 en VEL]**

**[Ligereza Intermedia]: Pasivamente reduce en tu persona el peso que conllevas, asi aumentando mas la VEL de reaccion que tienes**

**Aumenta en un 200% la VEL**

**Reduce un 100% el tiempo de reaccion por cualquier movimiento y/o accion hecha**

**[Bonificacion al alcanzar el 100 en Carisma]**

**[Hablador Hogareño]: Reduce un 5% la hostilidad hacia tu persona, aumenta un 5% que las personas acepten lo que digas sin ningun cuestionamiento**

**[Bonificacion al alcanzar el 100 en ENE, INT y WIS]**

**[Bateria Magica Intermedia]: Dentro de ti se amplian las cantidades de MN que puedes soportar**

**Aumenta la cantidad de MN obtenible cambiando los valores de ENE+(10*WIS)+(20*INT) a (2*ENE)+(20*WIS)+(40*INT), obteniendo mas MN**

***Has subido 32 Niveles**

Mientras me despertaba, veia la cantidad de cosas que he recibido, y recuperandome de algo similar a una cruda de campeonato, podia oir murmullos de la habitacion

No podia entenderlos al principio, pero al poder acostumbrarme de esa inconciencia que me gane al sobrecargar mi cuerpo de tanta MN que gaste pude empezar a entender lo que decian

"...podra escapar, la mas minima hostilidad me asegurare que sea lo ultimo que haga"

"Solo no te pases, debemos asegurarnos sus intenciones antes de darles algunas para que este en contra de nosotros"

"Y eso que ha estado fuera durante 12 horas"

Si bien quise levantarme no podia, vi que en mis 4 extremidades estaban bien sujetadas por lo que parece un muy resistente cable de metal, no podre sangrar mas si puedo sentir que al hacer movimiento estan cortando parte de mi piel con gran facilidad

"Estas despierto, es buena señal, personalmente tenia la preocupacion de que hubieras muerto"

A la vez que esa voz hablo, las cuerdas se hicieron moverse hacia arriba, viendo que estoy en una especie de calabozo oscuro, por la luz que entra seria de noche y por como iluminan las antorchas del lugar

Veia a aquellos que me dieron el apoyo..., hace medio dia (Perdida), estando en una forma sujeta que seria digna de una Sex Dungeon con las puras cuerdas en las que estoy colgando de forma comprometedora y la ropa suficiente para cubrirme lo suficiente

Tendre buena Rep con ellos, mas se que al ser asesinos no significa que terminaran con mi vida sin ningun remordimiento

"...te vez muy calmado para estar enfrente de nosotros", dijo najenda que seguia viendome fijamente con los brazos cruzados al igual que los demas que estan detrás de ella

Por mucho que lo digas, se que no me quieren matar, al menos aun no, de ser asi ni se hubieran molestado amarrarme por esos cables metalicos en primer lugar que provienen del peliverde

"...no sabria que decir, si es que asi es como tratan a sus prisioneros o es simplemente un 'tratamiento especial' a mi persona, o es que tengan gustos extraños a sus captores"

Senti que las cuerdas se tensaron, tenia que sacar esa ironia de alguna forma ganando un par de muecas molestas de algunos de ellos

"Muy gracioso, ahora quisiera que respondieras algunas preguntas que tenemos para ti, si no es una molestia"

"pues no es como que tenga opcion, ¿No?", suspire mientras estoy suspendido por esls cables

Asi, respondi varias preguntas a mi persona, no les conteste con la verdad al final totalmente

No fue dificil, al llegar a esta dimension Hestia me explico que al mandarme a una nueva dimension se crea una version de mi con recuerdos incluidos, en este caso soy un viajero que viene de tierras al otro lado del mundo que vino aquí despues de 2 años de viajar por mis tierras natales, para vivir nuevas experiencias

Lo de mi Nigromancia me limite a tenerlo desde que tengo memoria al nacer, asi como mi [Terramancia] como le describi a mi control sobre la tierra,

Me discreparon si es que se trataba de alguna teigu desconocida, lo cual negue, diciendo tener ligero conocimiento de las mismas al no estar mucho tiempo en el continente central

Lance un poco de tierra comprimida desde mi boca al peliverde que se pasaba de lanza al tensar mas las extremidades, y como no vieron que use algun objeto, se vieron...¿extrañados?, no tengo una buena idea de sus muecas mas se que al menos en esta dimension el control sobre la tierra no es natural, y se tensaron mas las cuerdas

**[-10 de afecto a Lubbock, por lanzarle tierra a su cuerpo]**

**[Ataque Arena]: Lanza una rafaga de tierra comprimida ya sea creada por tu cuerpo o desde la boca, puede dejar [Cegado] al Objetivo, e incluso [Ralentizarlo]**

**Costo: 3,000 MN**

No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho con poder crear nuevos ataques creativamente

De los No Muertos fue igualmente, si se tiene conocimiento sobre la Nigromancia pero nadie aparte de mi ha podido controlar a una cantidad grande de muertos de esa magnitud y orden

No sirvio mucho que incluso trajeron un cadaver de un legionario ahí para probar lo que decia que solo basta estar cerca de un cadaver para que fuese 'reanimado'

En efecto, se paro de golpe, para ser eliminado de forma rapida por la peliplata lanzando lo que es parecido a una bola de demolicion rapida de su protesis derecho, realmente no espero que fuese tan rapido el efecto de la reanimacion

Las pociones que utilice, con eso no hubo tanto problema explicar lo que he hecho realmente

Si bien mis pociones de calidad [Arriba de la media] que les di son 'muy dificiles de fabricar' según las palabras de ellla, siendo casi tomadas como bienes personales de la mismisima camara del emperador en lo mas profundo del imperio

Simplemente mostre mi extrañeza y confusion a sus palabras

Al decir que son pociones de calidad media que deberian sin problemas otros alquimistas poder fabricar, aun diciendo esto a ellos se veia mas desconfianza, no me estan creyendo que yo las fabrique

No ayudo para nada decir, "Te puedo mostrar una de las que tengo si es lo que deseas, pero para ello, o liberas uno de mis brazos o poner uno enfrente, seria un desperdicio que se rompiera siendo 'muy importante'", se volvio mas sobrio su vista al solo mencionar la liberacion de una de mis extremidades

Optaron por que el peliverde que me esta empezando a fastidiar se pusiera en frente, solo use una funcion que tiene el inventario que dice [Botar] hacia su direccion para sacar la pocion de mi inventario directo a sus manos, se ve cierta sorpresa cuando aparecio una Botella de PV de grado [Superior] aparecer de la nada

"No es sangre si se lo preguntan, no son los primeros que ven ese tipo de pocion como si fuera sangre humana pero les aseguro que no lo es"

Lo dije de forma inmediata, ya que por alguna razon la cual les entiendo la incertidumbre que realmente a la vista solo parece sangre recien sacada y simplemente metida en un frasco

"Leone", solo dijo la peliplateada mientras lubbock le lanzo la botella a la mencionada, esta lo abrio y le empezo a oler, diria como perro pero al ser asesinos no seria raro que algunas habilidades como detectar ciertos aromas por la nariz fuese extraño, yo lo hago al fabricarlos para saber si los ingredientes estan en buen estado

"Es cierto, hay algunas escencias de plantas medicinales, y otros elementos que no reconosco, mas no hay ningun elemento organico presente, especialmente sangre", una vez confirmado solo se limito a cerrar la pocion y darsela de vuelta

"Bueno, me he esforzado mucho en crear pociones para mi propio beneficio y la de los demas, incluso me costo bastante dar con la cura del Lubora en tan poco tiempo"

"...eso lo confirma", veo que najenda suspira a la par que reciben de manera diferente la informacion, "Se vio a muchas personas que habian estado desaparecidas desde hace meses, al ser reconocidas cerca de los pueblos donde estan los ejercitos revolucionarios hubieron informes de un 'sanador' que curo a los heridos y el que probablemente curo una de las enfermedades incurables, tal parece que al final no es ningun rumor, si es que de verdad tienes la cura..."

Suspire, mientras que a la par llame a mi captor, "...tu chico del cable", me volteo a ver ya que estaba aun detrás mio al ponerle atencion a la otra, solo para recibir otra botella que agarro sin problemas a pesar de su pronta aparicion, viendo la botella de color lavanda

"Si tanto les cuesta creerme aquí tengo un poco de la cura de la lubora que fabrique, pueden hacer alguna prueba que requieran para confirmar que elimina todo rastro de esa droga peligrosa"

Simplemente se limitaron a lanzarlo a la pelirosa que ya teniendo la de PV las puso en una especie de caja para almacenar

"Verificaremos lo que has dicho en otro momento, ahora quiero preguntarte lo que es mas importante en este momento, ¿Cuál es el objetivo que tienes aqui?"

"¿Perdon?"

"Puedo entender que eres una especie de...'Mago Poderoso', el cual no se ha visto uno asi desde hace mas de 500 años desde la creacion de las Teigu ocasionando la casi erradicacion de varias ramas magicas, especialmente aquellas como la Nigromancia o el control de los elementos siendo casi un milagro encontrar un usuario natural de los mismos"

Se acerca mas hacia a mi hasta quedar enfrente mio a menos de 1 metro de distancia

"...mas ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que haz hecho todo esto?, facilmente podrias haberte unido a tener cantidades enormes de dinero y pod..."

"Primero muerto antes que trabajar con gente que maneja del imperio", le interrumpí abruptamente, "Puedo entender el por que te preguntas eso, si, con los No Muertos bajo mi control seria mas fuerte el propio poderio del imperio al manejar un ejercito que reducen sus costos de provision y aumentan el numero de integrantes por cada enemigo caido, ¿esa es tu duda?"

Si bien mostraron ciertos movimientos involuntarios se tradujo para a mi como un si, *Suspiro, "A pesar de la nigromancia que poseo, es la primera vez que yo controlo una gran cantidad de No Muertos bajo mi mando", con eso hice aparecer unos espectros a lado mio, especificamente la familia que me dio la informacion en primer lugar

"Entre mis capacidades, al estar en ciertos metros cerca de un cadaver, o cerca de personas que acaban de desfallecer tanto sus cuerpos como las almas de estos se vuelven en forma automatica bajo mi control sin mucho esfuerzo"

Señale con los ojos a la familia, "Esta un dicho que se dice que los hombres muertos no pueden contar muertos, mi nigromancia es la excepcion a la regla en mas de un sentido, en el caso de los espectros a diferencia de los cuerpos reanimados puedo sentir sus emociones por un fuerte vinculo que se crea conmigo"

Esto no es del todo falso, se podria decir que cuando senti los nuevos espectros que llegaron a mi persona senti de golpe varias cosas de ellos, sus recuerdos mas recientes y los sentimientos que poseen, la ira de atelix que presento en ese momento me lo contagio, dandome motivacion para seguir haciendo las oleadas

**[Sincronizacion]: Permite obtener las emociones de un objetivo cercano, lo cual puede ayudar o perjudicar al usuario**

**[Visualización de Memoria]: Permite ver y proyectar las memorias de algun objetivo**

**Costo: 200,000 MN, se reduce en un 75% si el objetivo es un alma**

Lo acepto como habilidades, "¡Aun Asi ¿Por qué tuviste que volar gran parte de la ciudad del sur?!", lubbock sonaba enojado mientras tenso aun mas las cuerdas, y yo desvaneci a los espectros de vuelta

"Acepto mi error debido a que la gran cantidad de furia y deseos de venganza me llego de golpe a mi mente tras estar unas horas en la ciudad, y que sin querer al estar furibundo añadi por error 2 ceros a las cantidades de las sustancias explosivas volando media ciudad, sin querer queriendo"

"Por ello, cuando fue el ataque a la ciudad occidental opte por un metodo mas...seguro, reduciendo las fuerzas del imperio de poco a poco y siendo mas precavidos para volar los edificios gubernamentales sin llevarme la ciudad, de nuevo"

Se vieron un poco mas suaves sus expresiones terminando mi explicacion, "Y personalmente no espere esa cantidad de Bestias peligrosas que aparecieron en las afueras, de no ser por las pociones de curacion y de recuperacion de energia no hubiera durado mucho para detenerlos"

"¿Te refieres a la pocima azul?", pregunto mine mostrando la dicha pocion de la caja donde puso las otras dos, al parecer no la bebio el otro dia que se lo di, "Si, a diferencia de la otra ayuda a recuperar las energias gastadas en vez de curar las heridas del cuerpo"

"¿Que tan bueno eres para preparar ese tipo de pociones?"

"Siempre y cuando tenga los materiales suficientes puedo sacar mas dosis de la misma de la mejor calidad que sea posible", aunque deberia de empezar a plantar algunos de los ingredientes que estoy teniendo menos de 100 unidades, aunque aun poseo unas cuantas docenas de pociones de PV y MN para mi

Pero si enfrento de nuevo otra situacion de ir en contra de una gigantesca cantidad de enemigos como las bestias peligrosas entonces sera algo muy distinto

No voy a fabricarles de altas calidades si es lo que ella quiere que haga, no por no poder sino por que al ser de niveles bajos no lo sabrian sacar todo su potencial

Y a decir esto me refiero a las tropas revolucionarias, no a ellos, que por lo que veo, a diferencia de mi todo el grupo se fortalecio por ese gran ataque de la horda de bestias peligrosas

Ver a Leone que avanzo grandes cantidades de Niveles es una prueba de ello, he de aclarar que ellos fueron la mayor parte del tiempo a por las bestias de nivel 3 mientras yo me concentre mas en las de mas de nivel 1 y 2, siendo el mamut y los otros escasos de nivel 3 que quedaron los unicos que enfrente a comparacion de los demas que solo los hice retroceder, que por cierto comparados en porcentaje serian solo cerca del 10% de todos los nivel 3 que se abalanzaron a la barrera

**Lubbock**

**Nivel: 128**

**Raza: [Humano]**

**Teigu: [Cross Tail]**

**Profesion: [Asesino Experto][Espia Experto][Pervertido Experto][Herrero Avanzado]**

**Afiliacion: [Ejercito Revolucionario][Night Raid]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 108,000**

**MN: 95,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Precavido, Molesto, Intrigado**

**Era un integrante de comercio de una poderosa familia en el imperio, al ver las crueldades y una facinacion por najenda decidio dejar todo a un lado y seguirla, ya siendo con el imperio o en night raid, es muy habil con su Teigu dandole uso de varias maneras**

**Mine**

**Nivel: 132**

**Raza: [Humano]**

**Teigu: [Pumpkin]**

**Profesion: [Tiradora de Armas Experta][Asesina Experta][Espia Experta]**

**Afiliacion: [Ejercito Revolucionario][Night Raid]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 112,000**

**MN: 130,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Desconfiada, Precavida, Alerta**

**Una chica que sufrio un gran racismo por tener sangre de 2 territorios distintos, esperando una vez que la revolucion termine haya mas aceptacion a personas de su tipo, viviendo la vida loca al ponerse en peligro deliberadamente para sacar un mejor potencial de fuego de su Teigu**

**Sheele**

**Nivel: 138**

**Raza: [Humana]**

**Teigu: [Extase]**

**Profesion: [Asesina Experta][Maestra del Desastre][Espia Intermedia]**

**Afiliacion:[Ejercito Revolucionario][Night Raid]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 125,000**

**MN: 115,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Intrigada, Confundida, Precavida**

**Una mujer que se volvio una asesina profesional tras la muerte de sus padres y la 'desaparicion' de su mejor amiga, volviendose una de las mas solicitadas al ser independiente durante un tiempo antes de ser reclutada por Night Raid, es torpe por naturaleza mas eso no impide llevar a cabo los asesinatos de forma eficaz con su Teigu**

**Leone**

**Nivel: 154**

**Raza: [Humana]**

**Teigu: [Lionel]**

**Profesion: [Ladrona Maestra][Guerrera Avanzada][Asesina Experta][Espia Experta]**

**Afiliacion: [Ejercito Revolucionario][Night Raid]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 143,000**

**MN: 150,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Intrigada, Precavida, Alerta**

**Una chica que tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia a su manera, robando y estafando a muchas personas que abusan de sus estatus para los mas necesitados, y no teniendo piedad contra aquellas personas que sean crueles, expresandolo muy bien con su Teigu al volverse mas salvaje de lo que es y atacando brutalmente a sus enemigos**

**Bulat**

**Nivel: 178**

**Raza: [Humano]**

**Teigu: [Incursio]**

**Profesion: [Lancero Maestro][Asesino Experto][Espia Experto]**

**Afiliacion: [Ejercito Revolucionario][Night Raid]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 208,000**

**MN: 165,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Alerta, 'Interesado', Pensativo**

**Un tipo el cual renuncio al imperio al ver que el dinero es lo que hace que subas de estado social, 'sobornos', en vez del trabajo duro y los conocimientos que tienes, su habilidad alta mas su fuerte complexion y el manejo de la lanza ha hecho que sea temido por sus enemigos, lo cual incremento por las grandes capacidades de su Teigu, es homosexual, lo dijo como precaucion**

**Najenda**

**Nivel: 232**

**Raza: [Humano]**

**Profesion: [Lider Maestra][Tiradora de Armas Maestra][Espia Maestra][Asesina Maestra]**

**Afiliacion:[Ejercito Revolucionario][Night Raid]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**PV: 232,000**

**MN: 243,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Interesada, Alerta, Precavida**

**Una ex general que deserto del imperio, la cual es la lider de la organización especial del Ejercito Revolucionario Night Raid, al ver la excesiva crueldad que se daba en contra de los que se levantaban en armas en contra del imperio, puede que haya salido herida tras la ultima confrontacion, pero aun asi es muy fuerte, para no tomar a la ligera**

**Akame**

**Nivel: 276**

**Raza: [Humana]**

**Teigu: [Murasame]**

**Profesion: [Asesina Maestra][Combatiente Espadachin Maestra][Espia Experto][Cocinera Experta]**

**Afiliacion:[Ejercito Revolucionario][Night Raid]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**PV: 305,000**

**MN: 225,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Alerta, Precavida, Molesta**

**Una de las asesinas mas peligrosas del continente, se unio a Night Raid tras ser convencida por najenda, con su Teigu ha dejado una gran cantidad de Muertos tras de si, siendo responsable de muchas fosas del imperio, tiene una cuenta pendiente con alquien importante para a ella..., tu de forma indirecta le estas recordando a ella**

(Esta acomodado desde el mas debil al mas fuerte de Night Raid, independientemente de su habilidad de Teigu y su experiencia en combate)

...hay cierta variedad de personas en este lugar con varios caracteres que no deberian llevarse bien ni para poder trabajar en equipo bien, eso seria mi pensamiento de no ser que los vi en campo de batalla, y si tienen bien merecido el por que son un grupo especial dentro de las fuerzas revolucionarias

Aun asi, debo estar mas precavido po de ellos, por...cierta informacion que saco de ellos

*Suspiro

Mientras ellos salieron, al menos los 4 ultimos que se mostro su informacion me quede con los 3 que estan aquí, para 'vigilarme'

La razon por la que no aplico un Prison Break en este lugar es ver sus intensiones a mi persona, de quererme muerto lo habrian hecho matandome al caer inconsiente, evitande arriesgarse que el imperio me capture para volverme un perro faldero

No se cual es la fuerza de los que estan en el imperio, pero como para que integrantes de la Night Raid solo se limiten a hacer ataques a bajo escala en vez de ir con todo como yo, asi como la abrumadora cantidad de tropas del imperio que estan al mando

Las cuales, aunque la fuerza es un tanto abrumadora, he visto un par de caravanas del imperio que oscilan en [Veterano] y muy pocos en [Experto], y al paso de obtencion de mis no muertos y sin tener el suplemento del calabozo ya que eso esta unicamente disponible en DXD por estar en esta dimension se vio bloqueada como una de las penalizaciones al estar en este mundo en forma ilegal hace que limite mis opciones

Con la destruccion masiva de las fosas en todo el imperio, mas despues de mi reciente ataque a la ciudad mas cercana al imperio, sera mas dificil tener recursos para mantener el ataque de esa manera

Tendre piedras de EXP, mas no seran suficientes para una gran horda, solo para muy pocos, o para a uno que pueda llegar al rango de [Experto]

"¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?", pregunto sheele mientras se reacomodaba los lentes estando ahora enfrente mio

"Adelante..."

"¿como se sintio?, el tener que oir a varias personas en tu cabeza, nos dijiste que sentiste un fuerte vinculo con las que fallecieron ese dia y las que llevan muertas desde hace tiempo ¿no?"

"...", no espere ese tipo de pregunta, lo he dicho pero resumidamente mas no por completo, "...es una sensacion horrible, mas al punto de sentir en carne propia lo que les sucedieron"

"¿en carne propia?"

*Suspiro, "Al tener a algun cadaver, o a algun fantasma que se 'une' a la horda debido a mi habilidad, se me da por momentos un poco de sus recuerdos, si es un herrero, algunas tecnicas de la fundicion de metal, de ser arquero, formas para poder apuntar y disparar, ¿me hago entender?"

Vi que asintieron sin estar mas atentos a que no me liberara, si que son serios en no dejarme escapar

"he...tenido esta habilidad y la he perfeccionado a lo largo de mis viajes, en donde ha sido inevitable que pisara o un campo de batalla, o una ciudad en donde arrasaron con todo y dejaron un sinfín de cadaveres apilados"

"Al estar simplemente cerca y en el comienzo de la reanimacion, me llegan no solo informacion de sus habilidades las cuales se me quedan grabadas en mi memoria, tambien suele quedarme sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos antes de morir, y sus...sufrimientos"

"Estando en la ciudad del sur es costumbre que mande algunos de mis espectros, hago esto para evitar que alguien o algun grupo peligroso que este en el area para no entablar batalla alguna, o para preparame lo mejor que pueda de ser necesario"

"Y entonces atacaste la ciudad del sur, por todas esas almas que sufrieron en ese lugar, todo el odio que se genero"

Ellos hacen honor a sus habilidades, no me di cuenta cuando regresaron, y menos cuando akame se puso a lado mio mirandome directamente a los ojos

"Ahorcamientos, decapitaciones, ...violaciones..., o, extorsiones, abusos, esclavización..., es un breve momento de esas sensaciones que sintieron todas esas personas antes de morir, ahora imaginense esa gran cantidad de gente, pidiendo piedad, ayuda, algun tipo de salvacion sin que nadie les responda, y todo de un golpe"

Me da jaqueca y aumenta mas mis ganas de, aprovechando mis nuevas habilidades de tierra, hundir por completo a toda la capital del imperio volviendolo un nuevo gran cañon, "siendo nigromante deberia de haberme a acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensaciones ya que he visto ese tipo de muertes por muchos lugares que he visitado, mas los del imperio, bueno, ya saben como reaccione en respuesta al gran asco, y otros tipos de emociones que llegaron a mi persona"

"Por ello, incluso si mis acciones me llevan a la muerte, hare lo que este en mis manos no solo para vengar todas esas almas que han ido al vacio por culpa de los que estan en el imperio, sino tambien para que los que aun quedan con vida puedan tener siquiera una oportunidad de vivir en paz"

"Los que quedan, ¿A que te refieres?"

"Mis espectros han sido mandados a otras partes del continente, encontrando varias fosas y dandome informacion acerca de los fallecidos en esos terrenos, teniendo un cierto calculo en mi mente, mas la cantidad de gente que ha sido masacrada durante el gobierno del joven emperador, de seguir asi..."

_**[Honest], un dia despues...**_

"Ese es el reporte que tenemos Kotei-sama, Honest-sama"

Esto es preocupante, primero estamos teniendo que lidiar con la molestia de Night Raid, y ahora resulta haber un nigromante rondando en el imperio

Se supone que toda magia y habilidades de la misma fueron destruidas por el primer emperador, y ahora resulta que en algun lugar de la tierra alguien sobrevivio a la masiva purga que el primer emperador ordeno para evitar que alguien a parte de sus Teigu pudiera tener esas habilidades que amenazaran al imperio

"...¿No habiamos ordenado la destruccion de todas esas catacumbas para las bajas por fuego aliadas?", un simple termino para engañar al mocoso y que no le diera importancia a la cantidad masiva de gente que ha sido asesinada

"Se ha mandado la orden, aunque muchos lo entendieron de broma su majestad, nadie creyo que alguien tuviera una Teigu con esa capacidad, o que podria ser obra de alguna horda de bestias peligrosas o alguna sublevacion de la poblacion local, por lo que muchos no exhumaron las fosas por completo y dejaron algunas sin tocar para poder seguir usandolas, con lo que ha pasado y los heridos recibidos que llegaron a la capital que afirmaron las historias de la ciudad del sur se ha mandado una orden de terminar con la destruccion de todas las fosas en su totalidad lo antes posible"

***Quejidos y murmullos de los presentes se oyeron por todo el lugar**

"¿Algun reporte de las fuerzas que se mandaron a ayudar a la poblacion?"

"No señor, las fuerzas Revolucionarias tomaron a todos los civiles a la fuerza, ademas de un gran llano que aparecio lo cual impidio que pudieran avanzar, y no olvidemos de la horda de bestias peligrosas que se encontraron y atacaron tanto a la fuerza de apoyo como a los refugiados que iban en direccion a la capital, sufrimos un 30% de bajas contando las explociones causadas por el nigromante"

Hubo otro silencio esta vez sin quejidos o molestias por todos lo presentes de la habitacion

Este nigromante es bastante peligroso, mas no creo de momento que sea una amenaza para la capital

No obstante, que haya derrotado a algunas fuerzas que son consideradas 'importantes' en esas zonas le da derecho de ser tomado con suma importancia a sabiendas que el ejercito revolucionario ahora tiene mas control de terreno por esas zonas gracias a las acciones de ese nigromante

Espero que las fuerzas que hemos mandado al Norte terminen pronto, Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de 'ella' mas pronto de lo que pense si permitimos que ese nigromante se vuelva mas fuerte

Tambien habra que ver como 'reclutarlo', puede ser una gran adicion a nuestras fuerzas, ya a comprado a muchos de esa manera y no seria el primero o el ultimo que pueda disuadirlo de esa forma...

_**[Clon 1], al mismo tiempo**_

Esto apesta

Mientras el original anda encerrado en la base de Night Raid, yo y otra copia estamos en direccion a donde espectros nos han informado donde hay mas cadaveres para recolectar

Muchos de los puntos han sido destruidos, y de otros que he llegado solo sirven para material, no hay alguno acutalmente para devorar y obtener bonificaciones eficientes

Solo espero que no lo vayan a matar, que estando muerto hace que nosotros tambien desaparecemos, si de por si nuestra resistencia ya es corta no lo hace mas facil que tengamos que ir a lugares mas lejanos con tal de ir a tener cadaveres utiles

En mi caso, voy a las tierras de la Raza del Norte, extraño nombre para los habitantes de ese lugar

Si bien hay movimiento activo por fuerzas del imperio invadiendo el lugar hay secciones que estan ignorando o dejando de lado

Por lo que tengo ciertos objetivos, recolectar muertos y recursos lo mejor que pueda y evitar a toda costa las fuerzas del imperio

No puedo darme el lujo de pelear en esta zona, las fuerzas que estan en el lugar son de rangos entre [Veterano] y [Elite], y dispongo de bajos recursos hasta que el original, de llegar a un acuerdo con Night Raid, pueda reabastecer muchos objetos necesarios para poder continuar la lucha contra el imperio

Espero al menos poder retrasarlos lo mejor que pueda a todas las fuerzas que atacan el norte, al menos asi podre ganar tiempo tanto para reducir la fuerza del imperio como poder ayudar a la poblacion local

Por lo que me dicen mis espectros, es cuestion de dias para que caiga la base principal de las fuerzas del norte

No creo poder savarlos, no con mi fuerza y mis limitaciones, pero, lo que si puedo hacer, y lo que voy a hacer es una cosa muy simple

Una vez estudiado, les dare a esas fuerzas una probada de historia de mi mundo, por algo los alemanes nunca pudieron conquistar rusia en las guerras mundiales

_**[O-Making-Chivas]: Reclutas Inesperados**_

_**[Clon 2]**_

Esto apesta

Mientras uno de mis yo anda haciendole de damisela en apuros y el otro le toco cruz y se fue al norte, yo fui mas al sur

Se que no obtendre cadaveres en estos lugares, el ejercito revolucionario tambien anda exhumando los cuerpos por mis acciones

Lo que si puedo hacer es hacerme un 'mercader' en estos lugares

Al ser un lugar mas 'tranquilo' me es mas facil obtener recursos medicinales, metalicos, telas, lo necesario para poder fabricar y continuar los ataques al imperio, independientemente si el original logra o no tener un acuerdo con Night Raid, si es que logra salir con vida y no se mate, haciendo que nosotros 2 tambien desaparescamos

Y todo va bien, teniendo un local de sanacion cobrando una tarifa accesible y curando de forma tradicional a la poblacion que venga

Lo que no espere fue una cosa

"No olviden, si quieren volverse mas fuertes, deben de superar sus propios limites, no se contengan y sigan practicando como les enseñe"

"¡SI!"

Es algo curioso como llegue a este punto

Tras establecerme un grupo de 3 jovenes, 2 de ellos fueron los que cure de Lubora me reconocieron al ir para curarse de lesiones provocadas al entrenar de manera arriesgada e imprudente

Tuvimos una charla tiempo despues que cerre el local

A diferencia de muchos, 2 de ellos se mostraron muy agradecidos, mientras que tatsumi me vio con ojos sospechosos

Pude sacar que en efecto, soy el sanador que estuvo curando a las victimas del ataque de los No muertos y desviar la atencion de la nigromancia en mi

De una pregunta a otra se llego a la conversacion principal de las habilidades fisicas

En el trayecto a un bar cercano nos encontramos a unos mercenarios que empezaron a causar problemas en aquel lugar, estos provenientes del imperio

Se llego a un final donde con el bisturi termine dejando gravemente heridos a estos, siendo encerrados por soldados revolucionarios

Si bien la libre de que no me interrogaran, se vieron muy impresionados por mis habilidades de 'asesino', me limite a decir que se curar y defenderme durante momentos de guerra, por lo que la defensa personal y ataque cuerpo a cuerpo se me da

Y tras suplicas y una historia corta de lo que sufre su pueblo finalmente quedamos en un acuerdo

Ellos, cuando esten disponibles, seran mis pinches

Ayudandome con los heridos, ir a comprar y cargar materiales necesarios y como 'seguridad', para hacer que las fuerzas locales del ejercito revolucionario no vea nada raro que estos se la pasen mucho tiempo con un sanador si pago por el servicio de proteccion a mi persona

A cambio, les dare entrenamiento de sus habilidades de combate, no podre usar a mis no muertos, mas si puedo dar lecciones de como atacar y de como defenderse, asi como poder ser mas eficientes durante el horror de la guerra, ah, y darles el desayuno, comida y cena de forma gratuita

Es el primer dia y estoy viendo gran potencial en los 3 que me muestran sus habilidades en la espada, la lanza y el arco

Son gente de pueblo, según lo que me contaron probablemente de la raza del norte si no me equivoco

Siendo seleccionados por ser los mejores, en mi opinion, de no ser podrido el imperio si serian excelentes efectivos

Al menos serviran para una buena causa, y me ayudaran a aumentar la profesion de Profesor y darme una mano al no deber invocar muertos aquí, no sin alertar de forma extrema a esta region y ponerla en peligro

Solo espero haber hecho una buena decisión, viendo la cara de esperanza de los 3 hace que, de morir, me de mas motivos para ser tentado en crear un _**[Mega-Terremoto]**_ a la capital aun con gente inocente dentro de la misma, algo que seria...aceptable si significa erradicar un gran mal en este mundo, y un pesar que quedaria en mi corazon al dar tambien un asesinato masivo de gente que no lo merece

_**[Fin de la Transmision]**_

Bueno, me he partido la cabeza por andar arreglando las habilidades de Haiiro para ser mejor entendidas, al llegar el cap 8, si no me equivoco, posteare tambien el estado actual de Haiiro, esto se hara cada 9 cap para darse una idea del progreso general del protagonista y no andar estar forzados a ir a cap anteriores

Como pueden ver, esta en un proceso de ser integrado a Night Raid, el imperio esta mas que atento al nigromante del cual aun desconocen su identidad, al andar posteando sus criminales a seguir por medio de carteles se tardaran bastante antes de poder dar alerta de el

Y ahora tiene 3 estudiantes que les ayudara a volverse mas fuerte, y a enseñarle un par de cosas que le podrian servir a haiiro en el futuro, mas sabiendo lo que se le viene en las tierras del norte

Ahora si, a comprar oreo, chocolate y chucerias pa andar amargado pal san valentino, aun asi les deseo un 'feliz San Valentin', (voz de asco por lo ultimo dicho, se va a pensar a la regadera oyendo musica de videojuegos)


	8. Capitulo 7: El terror del Invierno

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y prepararme pa semana santa, ];) ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 7: El terror del Invierno 'Infierno' Helado]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, algunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y evitando el catarro]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Normal], hace un dia**_

"... y si contamos los cadaveres mas la poblacion 'oficial' que el imperio saca cada año, me estoy temiendo que facilmente cerca del 80% de todas las generaciones que aun viven moriran para cuando el emperador llegue a edad adulta, y que esas reformas que les dije de ser completamente exclavos y reclutacion forzada al imperio ya haria mas miserable la vida que se tiene, sabiendo que planean conquistar todo el continente, por eso es mejor detenerlos ahora que aun no son tan fuertes, antes de que se vuelvan tan fuertes como para hacer esa pesadilla viviente realidad"

Muchos de los presentes se quedaron verdaderamente callados por mi explicacion de ¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?, algunos hasta abrieron la boca, tal vez fui demasiado logico y detallista

Hice ciertas referencias de lo que ha sucedido en las guerras mundiales, mas campos de concentracion, ciertos abusos que, aun, no han mostrado, como reglas absurdas creadas por la policia militar de los alemanes (Gestapo), viendo a los soldados como numeros de los cuales pueden ser 'desechados' con tal de asegurar el poderio del gobierno y un poco de ataques de gas e asesinato masivo de seres en ciudades con tal de contener a la poblacion

No se ha dado, al menos en grandes ciudades, mas seria cuestion de tiempo para hacerlo en unos años

No profundice en cosas como ataques aereos o la bomba nuclear, son cosas que no se si pasarian es esta realidad, mas al no tener conocimiento de la guerra aerea al ser una realidad que en armamento es avanzada mas no hay como tal vehiculos mecanizados y ni hablemos de los aviones, por lo que el movimiento es en caballo, o en bestias peligrosas domadas y usadas para el transporte

Se volvieron a ir tras mi explicacion, dejando esta vez solo a lubbock que siguiera en la habitacion sosteniendo los cables

"Realmente eres mas de lo que aparentas", eso se esta volviendo una especie de eslogan para mi, "No pense que fueras tan inteligente, o que vieras muchas cosas de esa manera, incluso yo no podria negar ver esa vision del imperio que se podria hacer realidad en el futuro", se oia su voz perturbada y muy disgustada al darle esa opinion de lo que podria pasar en esta dimension

"Que te puedo decir, yo he aprendido bastante de lo que vi y oi a travez del mundo, soy de los que saben que el conocimiento es poder y da sabiduria para poder sobrellevar el como vivir y evitar cualquier riesgo a donde vayas, aunque yo mismo me puse el pie al excederme atacando las ciudades"

El asintio pareciendo que entendio mi furia en contra del imperio

**[+5 de Afecto con Lubbock, al no ver a la gente como 'personal desechable']**

Agradeceria mas que le bajara la tension de sus cables en mis extremidades, no sangrare pero ando perdiendo constantemente PV y ya esta empezando a cortar mis huesos

**[Resistencia Fisica] a aumentado debido al daño continuo a tu persona**

**[Resistencia Fisica Avanzado]: La gran capa de masa de piel que te cubre, junto a tus musculos y huesos se estan volviendo conocidos por ser dificiles de impactar**

**80% de daño fisico reducido al impactar**

**80% de daño magico reducido al impactar**

**25% reducido de que algun enemigo logre [Penetrar] y bajar tus defensas**

**Aumenta en un 25% la proteccion de daño natural por inclemencias del clima**

Por mucho que me agrade que aumente prefiero dejar de sentir este dolor por mis 4 extremidades

Lo cual solo hizo que durara mas...

**~Medio dia despues**

**[Resistencia Fisica] a aumentado debido al daño continuo a tu persona**

**[Resistencia Fisica Experta]: De poco a poco te vuelves invulnerable al daño**

**150% de daño fisico reducido al impactar**

**150% de daño magico reducido al impactar**

**50% reducido de que algun enemigo logre [Penetrar] y bajar tus defensas**

**Aumenta en un 50% la proteccion de daño natural por inclemencias del clima**

**5% de probabilidad de bloquear por completo un ataque de gran magnitud, y no sufrir daño alguno**

Estuve en todo momento aun atado en la misma posicion, y sin quedar sin vigilancia

Bueno, aproveche para sacar a 2 de mis clones y que se pudieran teletransportar a otras locaciones para un plan de respaldo, en caso que mi estadia aquí no sea mas bienvenida

No estoy seguro que fuera muy discreto, por la posibilidad que me hayan visto hacer eso, mas de todas formas debo de seguir progresando, con o sin su aprobación

...solo me anda observando en este momento sheele y mine que andan desayunando sentadas cerca de mi, probablemente tratan de burlarse de mi y mi estado, mas por mine ya que sheele no muestra esos signos, es una lastima que no le sirva ya que no requiero realmente alimentos, al menos por 1 semana por la lenta degradacion que sufre mi cuerpo si no le doy nutrientes

"...¿Sucede algo?"

"No pareces hambriento, pense que tal vez podrias dar mas informacion por un poco de comida"

"No suelo...comer mucho, uno de los beneficios que tiene un viajero como yo al racionalizar alimentos"

Se le vio cierta molestia en sus ojos al ver que no funciono su treta

"¿Era esto lo que estabamos haciendo?, yo pense que akame no preparo suficiente comida para a todos", mientras sheele es mas apegada a su descripcion, entiendo a lo que se refieren a su torpeza

No se tardaron mucho para que el resto llegara, con sacos de lo que supongo son cadaveres

"Por lo que veo no perdieron el tiempo esta mañana"

"Hubo un grupo que habia detectado la localizacion de nuestra base, simplemente terminamos de neutralizarlos para que no dieran alerta de nuestra posicion, ahora"

Ella dio señal y saco los 3 cuerpos de esas bolsas, siendo 2 hombres y una mujer, la cual por sus heridas tal parece que el peliverde fue el responsable al tener heridas similares a las mias en este momento

Tras hacer eso los recientes cuerpos fueron reanimados, junto a sus almas, excepto el que parece tener marcas en todo su cuerpo

"...es interesante"

Tuve atencion de todos al fijarme al cuerpo que tenia esas marcas, este no salio su alma, todo lo contrario, se convirtio en otra unidad distinta

"No se que querias probar con poner cuerpos enfrente mio, mas no espere que uno de ellos se convirtiera en un Ghoul"

'¿Ghoul?', fue el pensamiento general de los presentes

"¿Que quieres decir con un Ghoul?, no lo comprendo"

Le respondi a najenda, por lo visto algunas especies de no muerto son desconocidas en este mundo, "Basicamente es un zombie, con la diferencia que esta mas vivo que muerto, y que solo se puede alimentar de carroña y carne humana"

"No se que le hicieron a ese cuerpo, pero las marcas que tiene en su cuerpo obliga a su alma a permanecer dentro de su cuerpo, tras ser animado le convirtio en una especie de Ghoul Venenoso"

"Si..., sirvo para el maestro..."

"Aunque es extraño, su inteligencia es mucho menor de lo previsto"

"¿Habias visto no muertos de este tipo anteriormente?"

"Son raros algunas especies, aunque se que los ghoul tienen incluso mas inteligencia que una persona promedio, por eso se me hace bastante extraño que muchas de sus funciones sean muy reducidas"

"y bien, ¿Por qué decidiste traer cuerpos decadentes enfrente mio si sabes que se activan al estar cerca de mi?"

"No solo ha sido para confirmar de mejor manera tus declaraciones, sino para ver que tan efectivos o peligrosos pueden ser en batalla"

"No esperes mucho de ellos, aun con ese Ghoul presente no son rivales para ustedes, los pueden acabar muy facilmente, a menos que yo los fortalezca, lo cual daria al menos una pequeña probabilidad de salir victoriosos esos 5"

Las unidades recientes no decian nada, si bien recibi sus recuerdos, al estar en contacto se les dio la orden de no hacer absolutamente nada, senti las intenciones de querer atacarlos por matarlos, mas hasta ellos presienten que estan acabados de todas formas

"...¿Hay algo que te moleste?", dije tras mandar a las recientes unidades al mundo oscuro

Najenda se quedo callada, y por lo que se vio en el rostro de los demas no les gusto que fuese tan pronto la aparicion de los espectros que salieron de sus respectivos cuerpos

Tras unos segundos de silencio volvio a hablar, "¿Que seria necesario para que consideres unirte a Night Raid?"

'¿eh?'

"¿considerar?, yo pense que no tendria mas opcion que unirme a ustedes en primer lugar"

Tanto yo como el grupo enfrente nos quedamos completamente confundidos

Se que podria ser forzado a unirme a las tropas de los revolucionarios, ya tenia planteado ese pensamiento, parece que trataron de plantear una negociacion para unirmeles, que les parece

"Al estar amarrado como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad de un masoquista he pensado tener 2 opciones, o unirme bajo su mando, o ser asesinado, me confunde que trates de entablar una negociacion a sabiendas que tu eres la que tiene mi destino en tus manos"

Por supuesto que si elijen ejecutarme no tendre mas opcion que huir lo mas pronto posible, por algo ya tengo un espectro listo para la teletransportacion

Y no vale la pena negociar, saco mas ganancia con lo que mis clones recolectan que lo que ellos puedan ofrecerme realmente, siendo la unica razon para estar con ellos es, principalmente, joder mas al imperio sabiendo que elegi un bando

"Simplemente pense que seria mas dificil reclutarte, ya que no hay mucho que realmente te podamos ofrecer, salvo tal vez un par de cosas..."

Viendo las muecas que muchas hicieron me doy una idea de lo que queria intentar ofrecerme, no hace falta palabras, solo el rostro de disgusto de las mujeres y el ensombrecimiento de las caras de los hombres me lo confirman

"Si se trata de, en terminos mas sencillos, compañía para calmar los deseos carnales puedes ir dejando eso de lado, no me he aprovechado antes por ese tipo de situacion y no pienso hacerlo ahora"

Tendre interes de perder la virginidad algun momento, pero este no es ni el lugar ni el tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, menos sabiendo que las chicas presentes son unas verdaderas Femme Fatale

Asi como son hermosas todas ellas igualmente se pueden comparar su belleza con las de 'bestias peligrosas', asi que no, quiero mantener mis partes privadas donde estan en el momento, muchas gracias

...probablemente podria intentar algo con una de ellas, mas al no conocerme y siendo una especie de 'mal reencarnado' no me conviene empezar con ese tipo de movimientos, aun con el carisma que poseo

Vi que se relajaron y se mostraron mas aliviados, realmente pensaron que aceptaria esa propuesta

"En cambio, si se tratan de terminos...", volvieron a prestarme atencion nuevamente, no voy a desaprovechar que estaban proponiendome un trato, "lo unico que pedire sera quedarme con unos pocos teigus que se encuentren en el camino, se muy bien que los teigu son objetos muy valiosos, y por ello si llego a recuperar alguna que me llame la atencion me lo quedare, aun sabiendo si no soy compartible con el, los demas se los dare si problemas"

Volvieron a salir del lugar tras mi declaracion, se que es una condicion audaz considerando que son armas muy poderosas en este mundo

Las Teigu son basicamente las Sacred Gears de esta realidad, por lo que incluso si no logro conectar con alguna, al menos podre tener igualmente items importantes a utilizar, y para dar a alguien que podria serle util si es que es aquí o en otras dimensiones

No tardaron mucho tiempo para volver con la replica, "Accedo a esa petición, pero solo las entregaremos despues de la guerra, aun siguen siendo muy valiosas y pueden servir para que algun integrante extra la pueda usar en la batalla contra el imperio"

**[Decisión Karmica]**

**[No, en el momento]**

**Niegas esa peticion e insistes que se obtenga al instante de ser recuperada, dañara la moral que se tiene mas no hay otra opcion, los terminos son mas que validos**

**[Podria esperar un tiempo mas...]**

**Rechazas la oportunidad de tenerlas delante de tus ojos, arriesgando la posibilidad que sean destruidos durante el combate contra el imperio sin posibilidad de ser recuperados, mas se da la oportunidad de intuir cierta responsabilidad que debe ser cumplida**

...interesante, el hecho que no me diga las consecuencias de mi decisión quiere decir que es mas algo que podria suceder a lo largo de este lugar

La primera me dice si no me equivoco que de establecer tenerlos de forma inmediata dañara a la larga la reputacion

La otra es distinta, no se si este bien, mas dicta que ayudara a aumentar la obediencia, de no equivocarme

…

"Siempre y cuando cumplan darme los que me interesen al final, por mi no tengo problema en unir fuerzas con ustedes, asi como es mi palabra el darles todo el apoyo que pueda proporcionar espero que sea igualmente reciproco"

Algunos suspiraron, a la par que se dio la señal para desatarme, cayendo de forma abrupta en mis posaderas, solo para ser cargado de nuevo

"Bien, deberas de estar cansado al estar colgado de esa manera, asi que leone se encargara de darte un vistaso por las instalaciones..."

"¡Vamos chico!, ¡es hora que veas todo lo que tenemos nosotros!"

Sin antes poder decir algo en contra fui movido rapidamente por la rubia cargado como costal de papas

"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le preguntamos su nombre, ¿verdad?", sheele dijo a la par que los demas restantes estaban mas preocupados por como proseguir con el nuevo integrante y las habilidades mostradas que saber el nombre del nigromante

Dandose cuenta de ese detalle basico que se suele preguntar primero a las personas en cualquier interrogatorio, su mostreo de habilidades ya los habia incomodado al punto no molestarse en preguntar por su nombre

_**[Clon 1], 3 dias despues**_

**[Resistencia a temperaturas bajas Veterano]: lo similar a un refrigerador a maxima potencia, al menos ya no te dara catarro comun, probablemente**

**25% de resistencia a temperaturas bajas**

**25% de resistencia a [Entumecimiento]**

**25% de resistencia a quedar congelado**

**15% de aumento de VEL en zonas frias**

Es una maldita noche fria como las anteriores, ya no tan fria gracias a la habilidad que anda subiendo experiencia

Tengo suerte que aquí no ha llegado la orden de eliminar los cadaveres que esten cerca, por lo que cuando ya no hay patrullas me ocupo de mandar los cadaveres a mi inventario

El clima extremo y las irregularidades del terreno imposibilitan poder comerlas tranquilamente, mas por el hecho que estan practicamente congeladas

Lo bueno de todo esto son 3 unidades nuevas que he obtenido

**[Hombre de Nieve], [Aullador] **y** [E. Vengativo]**

El primero es tecnicamente una persona que murio de hipotermia, zombies basicamente pero con una alta DEF por sus musculos entumecidos, a costa de su VEL, pero dando poderosos ataques lentos

El segundo son lo mismo pero en forma de lobos, los cuales pueden atacar mas fuertes y son mas veloces que los hombres de nieve, aparte de la caracteristica de que se organizan en manada, como lo hacen sus contrapartes vivas

El ultimo mas no menos importante es el espectro vengativo, lo cual me dio curiosidad

Si bien para que haya espectros se tiene una duracion de 30 min como regla y como minimo que el alma de una persona quede pegada aun a su cuerpo antes de pasar al vacio, o como otros dicen el purgatorio

En este caso, las almas de personas que lugaron en guerra son mas persistentes, que podrian quedar aun en vida terrenal por meses antes de partir

Siendo una basta cantidad de espectros vengativos que se han unido

Hay diferencia entre estos

Los espectros son debiles, mas me sirven para vigilancia, espionaje y patrullaje siendo muy poco detectados, los vengativos pueden atacar muchisimo mejor que los espectros normales, hiriendo directamente al alma del objetivo, e incluso poder poseerlo para controlarlo por un breve tiempo y poder ver el interior de su mente

Me voy a divertir con ellos un poco, mas por que muchos de estos redondean el rango de [Veterano], lo cual permite mandar a poseer a muchos soldados imperiales para conocer sus secretos

Ahora mismo, me he enterado que el ejercito principal se esta preparando para un asalto a gran escala a la ciudad principal del lider de la raza del norte, Numa Seika

Según lo poco que uno de los espectros pudo ver es que el tipo que es conocido como el mas fuerte de estas tierras estaba a nivel 310

No pude ver mas, ya que detectaron al espectro y lo eliminaron de un golpe

Se que, de haber alguien mas fuerte en ese lugar me dara una alerta si consiguen derrotarle

De momento, si no puedo dañar la fuerza principal del imperio, hay algo que si puedo hacer

Dañar su camino de suministros, y tener mas reclutas no muertos a mi disposicion

Se que lo que hare sera arriesgado, y muy idiota sabiendo que hay mas perdida que ganancia, pero hay algo bueno en esto, si muevo todo bien y mi estrategia sale lo planeado, habre hecho un grave daño al ejercito elite del imperio, y el mismo ambiente y clima que el pais del norte provee hara el resto

Sufriran muchas personas por esta tactica, lo se, mas es necesario para que hayan bajas debido a no estar lo suficientemente preparados para el ambiente

Si lo estan, por algo son el ejercito imperial, la columna mas fuerte que el imperio puede ofrecer, solo que ellos no cuentan con el factor que estoy yo aquí presente, y es una buena oportunidad para aumentar la EXP en mi elemento de Viento

Hare que por mis conocimientos de mi vida pasada ellos pasen un verdadero infierno helado, especialmente por la cantidad de victimas que estoy viendo a mi alrededor, de tener un numero estimado, diria que de momento van cerca de 75 mil, y eso que no he explorado todo el terreno de las tierras del norte

_**[Clon 2], medio dia despues en la mañana**_

"Debes tener el agarre de esta manera, tus manos mas firmes, controla la respiracion, un truco a veces suele ser no tener nada que obstruya el lanzamiento con tu brazo", estoy en estos momentos dando instrucciones a sayo para que mejore la profesion de arquera que ella posee

"S-si, entiendo haiiro-kun", decia sayo con poco sonrojo al estar apegada a ella dirigiendo sus manos por donde puede ser mas efectivo el lanzamiento de la flecha

Esta aprendiendo rapido, dando 7 de cada 10, a comparacion de antes que d de cada 10

Ieyasu es alguien que tiene afinidad con la lanza, los consejos que le puedo proporcionar son pocos al no tener la fuerza que necesita, mas no se hecha para atras

Y en cuestion de tatsumi, pues...

**[Tajo en diagonal]**, un maniqui esta severamente dañado de golpes de espada en varias direcciones

El tiene talento, mas no tiene un estilo en particular, por lo cual le estoy dando mas consejos de como poder concentrar mejor sus ataques a un mismo punto, el parece ir en contra de varios enemigos

Su defecto es que es demasiado confiado, al punto que puede resultar herido por no prestar atencion a sus alrededores

Por ello el tiene 2 instrucciones, la primera es acostumbrarse para dar golpes a un punto en especial, el otro, enfrentarse a mi

Hay un desfase de fuerza y nivel entre el y yo de unos 30 Niveles, asi que voy suave con el

Cuando me ataca lo esquivo con cierta facilidad y le daño en partes clave de su cuerpo, nunca directamente al pecho o a la cabeza, y eso que uso un Bokken para reducir el daño

Estando muy lastimado le he dado medicina y vendaje, para que reanude sus actividades y este listo para la siguiente noche

"bien hecho amigo, estas progresando, ese maniquí no es nada para a ti", dijo con sarcasmo ieyasu al ver a tatsumi jadeando por el armamento pesado que lleva el

"Estare mas satisfecho hasta que pueda darle a haiiro-san siquiera un solo golpe"

"Bueno, tu dijiste que no te lo pusiera facil, por eso me hago mas dificil de pegar para que entiendas las partes que debes fortalecer, mas he de admitir que vas por buen camino"

Les di a los 3 unas armaduras pesadas para que el entrenamiento fuese mas efectivo

Y no les va mal con ese peso, al menos hoy, los dias anteriores ni pudieron dar una vuelta al llano donde usualmente entrenamos

Asi que a comparacion de otros dias en este van progresando los 3 de buena manera

"Es mejor que se preparen y coman un poco, dentro de poco iniciaremos la otra prueba, ¿queda claro?"

"¡Si Señor!"

Los 3 se levantaron y se reunieron lejos de mi, lo hacen para 'planear' una estrategia en contra mia, desde ayer los otros 2 se unieron a tatsumi en la mision fallida de darme o hacerme daño

Espero que en este intento me puedan dar siquiera un golpe en este dia, o en esta semana que los estoy entrenando para ver que no sea en vano lo que les estoy enseñando

_**[Normal]**_**, 4 dias despues en la madrugada**

Todo esto va mas o menos, junto a 8 niveles subidos

De uno de mis clones estan haciendo la vida miserable de muchos soldados que estan en el norte, aplicandoles las tacticas rusas de quema de recursos y abandono de ciudades

No han intuido que sea yo aun, a la par que como puedo evacuo a toda la poblacion civil a tierras mas lejanas del conflicto, y alertando que hay tropas del imperio cerca

Cerca del 7% de esas tropas han muerto ya sea por el frio, o por no haber comida buena o sin que este envenenada, o por 'accidentes' causados por el terreno de la region que lanza fuertes 'corrientes heladas' que tiran campañas y se llevan las ropas abrigadoras de ellos

Esto es por las 275 mil victimas de esa region, y aun van en aumento según las fosas que se han descubierto

En cuento al otro clon se esta amasando una gran cantidad de recursos y materiales que requiero para la fabricacion de pociones, medicinas y mas No Muertos con los que fortalecer

De momento solo estoy aprovechando de las unicas cosas que puedo hacer

"Buenos dias~, ¿estas de nuevo cultivando?", leone suele aparecerse cerca mio, al parecer es la que menos se siente incomoda por mi presencia y mi vigilancia, que tenga 'afiliacion' a night raid no significa realmente que les pertenesca, basta con ver el menu y ahí dice que la mia, aparte de la propia, sigue siendo de Rias Gremory, unas preguntas a hestia solo confirmo que no estoy con ellos del todo, de ser asi, habria obtenido alguna bonificacion

Solo obtuve un +10 Rep al asesinar a un pariente del imperio, Lokal de no equivocarme, y a muchos mercenarios y su guardia real

y... un +5 de afecto con Mine por protegerla de uno de los guardias imperiales, que estaba unos niveles mas altos que yo, una docena de diferencia mas nada grave realmente, tras un corto combate de cuerpo a cuerpo lo soluciono

En todo momento no use mis No muertos, ya tienen la mira en mi, y como no se sabe mi identidad cuando se dio la mision a cumplir sugerí el no usarlos y valerme de mis habilidades fisicas y de las armas que llevo, el sacar las cosas de la nada fue facil de explicar, por algo soy un 'mago' experto en ese sentido, un plus es una especie de estrategia para sorprender al imperio una vez que la tapadera salga a la luz

Fue gratamente aceptable, por varias razones, y de momento soy una especie de alquimista-granjero-medico independiente de ellos

Les he dado hace 2 dias varios dotes de pociones, armamento y proteccion que he fabricado cuando no tengo responsabilidades, dandome otros +10 de Rep unicamente a los afiliados del ejercito revolucionario, no a night raid

"Ya te lo habia dicho, es necesario que muchas de las plantas que utilizo crezcan lo mas pronto posible, de no ser asi ni habra pociones suficientes, o el complemento de la tarde"

"¡Vamos!, no seas tan serio, deberias relajarte un poco, ¿No crees?"

"Lo hare cuando los demas que habiten en este continente lo puedan hacer por seguridad y no cuando se sientan seguros unos escasos segundos de su vida", la hice callar con eso

Entiendo lo que esta diciendo, mas la informacion que recibo del norte hace que me den menos ganas de poder descansar siendo honesto

Me esta generando un fuerte extres el gran trabajo a gran escala que estoy organizando

No tengo el lujo de poder obtener las habilidades de los cuerpos con devorar, no siendo vijilado y los clones ya estan ocupados como para hacerlo

Los otros 2 disponibles no los saco en caso de emergencia, como aquí no se sabe que soy capaz de crear ahora mas de 2 es mejor mantenerlo en secreto de momento

Y si necesito potencia de ataque extra es la gran razon por la que los requiero disponibles

En cuanto a la relacion con ellos, podria decirse que solo leone o mine son los que se acercan a verme, los demas prefieren evitarme

No es rara la actitud, y en cierta forma al menos ayuda a no poner mas presion a mi persona

"Oye..., ¿tienes mas de ese curry picante?", leone que se calmo por mi abrupto corte de la platica me volvio a pedir mas de mi comida

No suelo comer con ellos, y como añoro comer cosas deliciosas suelo prepararme mis dotaciones de alimentos

Llamo la atencion de la rubia al sacar comida que ella desconocia, y pues al probarlo junto al alto nivel de cocina no es nada raro que se haya quedado prendada de esta

"...por suerte para ti aun me queda una racion", saco el curry que me quedo y se la doy, al menos con esto estara mas concentrada en la comida que en la platica, siendo honesto

"¡Muchas gracias!", y en corto le empieza a entrarle con ganas, yo solo me quedo mas satisfecho con la sopa miso y un poco de arroz

Aparte de los suministros que proporciono, algunos espectros que sobrevivieron acaban de llegar desde ayer en la investigacion de otros lugares que estan cerca o en los limites del imperio como rango maximo de busqueda, sin irse al norte que la responsabilidad cae del clon establecido ahí

Encontraron algunas fosas que estan olvidadas o no han siquiera tocado el imperio, asi como materiales y dinero que escondieron muchos que se han beneficiado por la corrupcion del imperio, las cuales ahora aguardan en mis bolsillos

En cuanto a los cadaveres necesito que un clon mio vaya de forma inmediata a recogerlos

No solo eso, me ha dado, ademas de nuevos espectros, informacion muy interesante acerca de personas

Aquellas que estan en la revolucion, en el imperio, y quienes son doble cara ya sea en una o en la otra

No negare que mande un mensaje al clon del sur para que le de esa informacion al cuartel general, junto con la lista y pruebas recopiladas por los espectros bajo el seudonimo de Mr. Morland

Se que al mencionar que viene del nigromante no habra nada bueno, mejor que sea un tanto anonimo la procedencia

"Preparense, tenemos una nueva mision...¿es esa la comida que tanto estas presumiendo?"

Akame aparecio de repente para una nueva orden, para solo quedar igualmente prendada del olor de la comida con la misma expresion que leone mostro, la cual casi termino su comida, acelerando al percatarse de la pelinegra

"Si quieres un poco preguntale a haiiro-kun que te prepare algnos, los suyos son muy deliciosos"

"En otro momento con mas calma, najenda nos espera", dije de forma rapida para ir en direccion al edificio a paso veloz

Si bien asintieron las miradas peligrosas que me mandaron, sobre todo akame, me dicen que probablemente me vere forzado a cocinar mas seguido

_**[Clon 2]**_**, 6 Horas despues**

El dia ha sido un tanto oscuro, una pequeña legion de soldados del imperio se encontraron con reclutas del imperio

Resultando entre cerca del 15% que estuvieron muy cerca de morir, junto a 14 que no lo lograron

Por suerte, mis 3 ayudantes me sirvieron muchisimo, al organizarse junto a los soldados revolucionarios que pusieron una campaña exclusivamente para mi, y otros sanadores que tenian poca experiencia en la rama

Despues de unas horas por fin pudimos estabilizar a los que llegaron de emergencia, ahora es solo hacer turnos para velar y cambiar el vendaje

Aproveche para enseñar a los sanadores que estaban ahí con las tecnicas que tengo

Vi que subieron algunos de sus rangos de profesion, al menos asi muchos de los que lleguen a urgencias podran ser mejor atendidos

"¿..sucede algo?", vi como los otros 3 bajaron la mirada, para despues voltearme a ver, "Asi es como se ve la guerra, tanto dolor, odio..."

Es entendible sus expresiones, al no estar directamente en un campo de batalla no han visto antes esta realidad de la guerra

"Es mas comun de lo que parece este tipo de vistas, ¿lo sabian?"

Me voltearon a ver mientras segui, "E incluso hay casos peores, en donde se quitan partes del cuerpo o incluso huesos con tal de evitar que afecte la vida del paciente hasta el punto que amenase su vida"

"Es uno de los 'beneficios', o 'maldiciones' de un servidor se la salud, que tiene que hacer lo posible para hacer que todas las personas que recibo puedan tener otra oportunidad de seguir adelante"

"Por ello, cuando les pregunte si se van a tomar la vida militar en serio esa vez en el bar fue exactamente por lo que acaban de ver"

"Lo unico que la humanidad es experta y ha mejorado durante los años, la gran agonia y desesperacion que causan las guerras entre naciones"

Me levanto para el siguiente turno, "Espero que esto les de una llamada de atencion a ustedes 3", me voy dirigiendo a hacer los respectivos cambios de vendaje a algunos pacientes en lo que ellos se quedaron hablando entre si

_**[Normal]**_**, al mismo tiempo**

...quien lo diria, alguien que se sumio a la locura tiene disfrute con cortarle la cabeza a un sin fin de personas en la prision del imperio, del cual le dieron 'llegale' y robo un Teigu del imperio

He oido historias de que los que se oponen al imperio van directamente para alla, he mandado un clon ahí para que me proporcione informacion que pueda ser util, de poder acercarse lo mejor que pueda

Al estar la seguridad al tope en varias zonas del imperio, especialmente la capital, es un tanto dificil poder moverse

Por lo que tanto akame como yo andamos con cierta discrecion por las patrullas que rondan nuestro sector, los asesinatos cometidos por Zank han hecho que sea mas fuerte la vigilancia, y que se encuentren mas cadaveres decapitados de los soldados por el mismo verdugo

"...aparte de la seguridad del imperio, esta siendo muy silencioso este lugar", 'tengo un mal presentimiento'

Dije mientras estamos en terreno alto por los tejados, ahora mismo es peligroso andar por las calles de noche

Suele pasar que a veces no me contesten de vuelta, especialmente akame que desde que la conoci ha sido muy poca la interracion, al punto que solo suele asentir o negar con la cabeza

Y eso que según leone es muy raro en ella, sabiendo la actitud estoica de akame, conmigo siendo mucho mas silenciosa, especialmente por que un cadaver que su Teigu maldijo hizo que se 'condenara' el alma de ese sujeto

Por una teoria que propuse, el odio que emana el veneno de su Teigu hace que al morir la victima por la maldicion que produce, tambien hace que 'encadene' su alma al cuerpo, por lo que no le permite ir al vacio, mas no lo convierte en un alma en pena

Como dije, es una teoria, tendria que ir a algun lugar donde ella alla matado gente antes para saber si las almas persisten tras esa maldicion, o solo es funcional hasta que el cadaver se descomponga

"...aqui nos separamos, tomare este lado, tu ve por la derecha"

Estaba mas concentrado en mis pensamientos de como afecto su teigu en gente reaminada al punto que cuando le quise replicar ella ya estaba lejos de ahí, solo me quedo ir a revisar si tenia suerte con encontrarmelo

...con la usual suerte que me cargo no me sorprenderia si lo hiciera

_**~Unos Minutos despues**_

He pasado por fabricas, tiendas y un puesto del imperio, zonas que son un tanto accesibles para la vista y donde pueden concurrir muchas personas

Creo que es un error, debi de ir a lugares que deben ser mas conclusas, suelen ser perfectos para llevar asesinatos a discresion

...a veces, pensar en estas cosas hacen que añore viejos recuerdos

En donde tenia una vida mas tranquila, simple y carente de retos

No soy alguien con grandes ambiciones, debo aclarar eso, mas nunca me he dejado atrás por las cosas que he decidido, todo esto termino el dia que ese desgraciado español llego a la familia y trato de cometer un asesinato masivo, al igual que sus inumerables victimas en tiempos atrás

Mi hermana tenia una muy mala suerte con los hombres, y este batio su record al ser probablemente el mayor asesino serial de la historia

Por lo menos arruine su plan al decidir llevarmelo conmigo al haber vaciado todo el cargador de la escopeta que traia consigo a mi persona, sabiendo que no iba a sobrevivir por lo menos no le iba a dar el gusto de que el tampoco

Dudo seriamente que sobreviviera, incluso sin no hubiera sido letalmente herido por las balas de escopeta no habria sobrevivido una caida tan larga como la que tuvimos

Se de personas que sobrevivieron a 20 pisos de altura, nosotros caimos el triple de eso, y eso que antes de impactar en el concreto vi su propio rostro deformarse junto con su materia gris saliendo de su cabeza a manera de explosion mientras mostro una cara que reflejaba pura frustracion e ira

Lo cual me satisface mucho al saber que le cague la vida, posiblement segundo despues sufrir el mismo destino, posiblemente, no es como si hubiera un espejo cerca para ver como me deformaba o algo, de todas formas se que se haria un charco de sangre mas muchos de mis organos saliendo volando tras el impacto a manera de geiser

Eso yo creo que paso al sentir un vacio en mi interior de forma inmediata tras el impacto

"...¿Hermano, eres tu?"

Ya hasta empiezo a oir voces en la lejania

"Soy yo hermano, Carmen"

Se que no era an unido con mis hermanos, mas no creo que sea el momento para ponerme sentimenta...

'¿Que...?'

¿...estare alucinando?

Unos metros cerca de mi pude apreciar el rostro de mi hermana

"¡Me alegra que estes bien!, pense que por la caida no ibas a sobrevivir a la cirugia"

En lo que decia esto el ambiente cambio a una especie de salon de hospital, teniendo una bata de paciente con un suero que era suministrado via intravenosa, mientras veia ahora no solo a mi hermana, a toda la familia reunida

Padres, abuelos, mis hermanos, todos los presentes, algunos de ellos aun con vendajes por el grave daño que causo ese desgraciado de Alfonso

"¡Vamos!, es hora, llegaras tarde a tu graduacion", decia de forma motivadora y alegre, mientras los otros asentian, para despues cambiar de lugar a la universidad donde yo estaba estudiando, es cierto, unas semanas despues de ese evento por fin me habre graduado, y que pasara un tiempo para que el tramite de la titulacion se terminase para mi cedula profesional

No decia nada, mas solo me acercaba a ellos lentamente

No mentire, me sentia feliz, aliviado

Por suerte, ya sea buena o mala dependiendo del punto de vista, me estaba indicando un fuerte peligro el solo pensar acercarme a ellos, paso tras paso la sensacion de hostilidad aumentaba mas y mas

Al punto que al estar 3 pasos cerca de ellos, pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedia

...que tonto he sido, se me ha olvidado que se me dio la misma informacion sobre los Teigu registrados por najenda

No dude, saque mi espada y rapidamente di un tajo diagonal a todos ellos, los cuales mostraron una expresion de terror y miedo

Que fue rapidamente reemplazada por un rubio con los dientes salidos, el cual estaba en un estado de shock a la par que le corte un poco de sus ropas

"Como es posible...", decia estupefacto el verdugo que realmente no se espero que hiciera ese ataque, "¡Por que no dudaste al atacar, se supone que has visto a las personas que son lo mas importantes para a ti!"

**Zank**

**Nivel: 202**

**Raza: [Humano]**

**Teigu: [Spectator]**

**Profesion: [Asesino Maestro][Combatiente Doble espada Maestro][Guerrero Experto]**

**Afiliacion:[Imperio (Anteriormente)]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**PV: 245,000**

**MN: 205,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Desconcertada, desquiciado, motivado**

**Un verdugo que tras varias ejecuciones hechas en la prision del imperio hiciera que tuviera un gusto por oir la suplica de la gente antes de que fuera decapitada por el mismo, con su Teigu puede precedir los movimientos de otros, que caigan en ilusiones, ver sobre la vestimenta, lo necesario para estar un paso delante de sus proximas victimas**

"Eso lo explica todo", dije mientras sacudi la espada para quitarle la poca sangre que tiene, "Sabes, si bien fue muy buena tactica el distraerme de ese modo para que me ataques con la guardia baja tu has cometido un grave error"

En lo que hablaba, me concentre en poner mi VEL y mi ATK a 300, se que el combate fisico no es lo mio pero estoy verdaderamente molesto como para no sacar toda ese enojo dentro de mi de forma fisica

"Las personas que mas me importan en este mundo son las que estoy completamente consiente de que no las vere nunca mas, asi que por ello no dude en atacarlas, e incluso estare mas que motivado si alguien se le ocurre personificarlos por hacerlos una gran burla de sus recuerdos, por ello no sabes ahora mismo que tan jodido estas..."

Puede que mi [Aura de no muerto] me calme, pero aun con eso activo estoy hirviendo de la rabia, una vez asegurado el nivel de ATK y VEL me lance ferozmente hacia zank con la katana en mano

'...¡Que demonios es este chico!', se preguntaba el verdugo mientras atacaba y bloqueaba cada ataque que viene de el, 'No puedo leer sus expresiones, uno tras otro pensamiento que tiene automaticamente lo elimina, es como si pudiera matar sus emociones a voluntad, y a la vez esta furioso', trataba de comprender lo que el chico que considera el mas puro que night raid acaba de reclutar resulto ser alguien muy distinto a lo que espero, y su teigu realmente no esta ayudandolo a tener ventaja de la situacion

Al punto que tras varios embates sus espadas fueron destruidas debido a los golpes hechos por la katana del pelinegro

"No es posible..."

**[Danza Oscura]**, tras hablar este vio como parte de su cuerpo salio muy dañado, por la VEL y ATK altas fue mas profundo los ataques que le hice a diferencia de ogre, por lo que hubo muchas extremidades que fueron el propio resultado del ataque ocasionado

Mientras vi como cayo sus partes al suelo, alce mi mano para agarrar su alma

Se toma un proceso para convertirse en un espectro, mas en vez de que termine su conversion, solo me limite a incarme, para poner energia necrotica en el suelo y abriando una especie de agujero sombrio

**[Portal Sombrio]**

**Se abre temporalmente una puerta temporal en donde son absorvidas de forma automatica cualquier alma alrededor, siendo atrapada para ser llevada al inframundo de esa realidad**

**Costo: depende de las almas y el poder de mas mismas que emane**

Al poner el alma ahí de inmediato varias cadenas salieron y lo encadenaron

"...espero que a donde iras estaras mas a gusto, ya que te gustan oir las suplicas de las personas, saludame a minos de mi parte, de seguro a el estara complacido de conocerte", tras decir eso pude sentir el miedo de esa alma tras ser arrastrada hacia el agujero, el cual se cerro

No se quien lleve el juicio en este mundo acerca de las almas, mas como lo mande al vacio ya conocera a alguien que finalmente juzgara su alma por sus acciones, asi como a cientos mas, solo mire los restos de su cuerpo, al ser dañado bastante saldria como un zombie debil en el ataque

En todo ese momento vi que akame llego desde que rompi la ilusion de zank puso en mi persona, Me limite a ir con lo unico que no mande a recursos en el tejado y tomarlo en mi mano

"La mision ha sido completada, ...larguémonos de aquí..."

Se quedo un corto tiempo mirandome con una expresion que no pude decifrar, para despues asentir e irnos al punto de encuentro que establecimos con la teigu de Zank en mano

_**[Clon 1]**_**, 3 dias despues cerca de las 3 de la mañana**

**[Resistencia a temperaturas bajas Intermedio]: convirtiendose en un acolito del Reverant**

**50% de resistencia a temperaturas bajas**

**50% de resistencia a [Entumecimiento]**

**50% de resistencia a quedar congelado**

**30% de aumento de VEL en zonas frias**

**[Elemento Viento Intermedio]: Estas en el camino para convertirte en el maestro del aire...**

**Bonificacion del 50% en tu ENE**

**100% de aumento de potencia en ataques a distancia**

**100% de control sobre el viento**

**Se da el doble de VEL actual durante el movimiento**

**50% de resistencia aerodinamica, haciendo el vuelo o estar en corrientes de aire el navegar o estar dentro de ellas de manera mas facil**

**Avatar de Aire disponible, Rango [Veterano]**

**[Windon]**

**Raza: [Avatar de Aire Masculino]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**Nivel: 100**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**Una criatura obtenida al tener un contacto fuerte con el elemento Viento, La resistencia que posee es igual a la resistencia que tenga el usuario con el que tiene el pacto**

**Da un 50% de bonificacion pasiva al ENE del usuario y propia**

**Costo: 5,000 MN * Rango del avatar por cada 3 Min que este invocado**

**[Balas de Aire]: se comprime el aire que se tiene en tu mano, o boca, permitiendo una bala que facilita la [Penetracion] y el [Sangrado interno] al cortar las defensas en un pucnto concentrado**

**Costo: 3,000 MN por bala**

**[Tajo Aereo]: Un corte hecho a espada o con una mano con elemento viento concentrado, haciendo que este pueda ayudar a [penetrar] las defensas, al punto de poder romper armaduras facilmente**

**Costo: 10,000 MN por bala**

**[Red Cortante]: Por medio de una rafaga de viento se crea una red extensa de no mas de 8 metros cuatrados de la cual puede llegar a capturar al objetivo de forma temporal, al estar en forma de red permite tambien que haga cortes muy finos al objetivo obteniendo problemas de estado adicionales**

**Costo: 25,000 MN**

**[Caida Aerea]: Despues de un gran salto, como patada alta, se añade el elemento viento para aumentar su potencia y letalidad**

**Costo: 35,000 MN**

**[Revestimiento de Viento]: se cubre los objetos con el elemento viento, el efecto varia dependiendo del objeto, en armas ayuda a aumentar el ATK, en Armaduras ayuda a aumentar la evasión y la VEL**

**Costo: varia dependiendo de la cantidad de MN que se añada**

**[Tornado Ligero]: se crea un tornado de no mas de 5 metros, el cual puede dañar considerablemente al enemigo**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

_***Insert Ost ~ Ninja Gaiden ~ Freeze Up**_

Puedo ver el cuerpo de uno de los soldados imperiales retorciendose hasta caer por hipotermia, y por las enfermedades causadas al no poder desinfectarse debido a los pozos y sistemas de agua contaminados

**~Hace una hora**

"¡Sigan revisando!, ¡No dejen ni una sola choza sin revisar!"

Un capitan le ordenaba a todo el personal que estaba con ellos en una seccion de la villa de ese lugar

Tras unos minutos todas las fuentes se reunieron con sus capitanes para darle el informe al teniente en jefe

"¡Señor, ha sido revisado todo el lugar de pies a cabeza, mas no fue encontrado ningun civil o miembro militar de la raza del norte!"

El hombre en cuestion se encontro extrañado tras ese acontecimiento, "¡Ademas, todos los suministros que se tenian en esta villa han sido destruidos con fuego, las demas han sido contaminadas con mierda!"

"Debo reportar tambien que todos los servicios de agua han sido contaminados con mierda, y las letrinas del lugar fueron excavadas"

'¿Que significa todo esto?, ¿acaso es una especie de ritual de la tribu del norte?'

Se quedaron pensativos por varios minutos, hasta que se ordeno que se establecieran, habia los recursos disponibles para pasar un suspiro antes de volver a movilizarse para unirse a las fuerzas principales en la batalla final contra el principe Seika y lo que queda de las fuerzas de la raza del norte

Desde ahí en retirada se iria a saquear y atacar a toda poblacion que dejaron de paso, para dar un ejemplo de no atreverse a desafiar al emperador

Lamentablemente tras acabarse parte de los suministros que podrian servir para poder ayudarse a limpiarse y evitar infecciones usando el hielo para producir mas agua termino en un gravisimo error

En poco tiempo se alzaron una gran cantidad de muros de forma sistematica por toda la villa

Y a la par que aparecieron varios esqueletos encima de la misma empezaron a atacar a todo lo que se moviera dentro de las murallas, al punto que quedaron atrapados estando rodeados de todos esos esqueletos que seguian disparando

"¡Formense, organicen a todo el personal!, ¡Debemos de estar preparados de forma inmediata, el enemigo nos ha agarrado por sorpresa!", eran los gritos de algunos capitanes, los cuales tambien se oyeron otros que empezaron a causar mas panico

"¡Esto es...!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Los bastardos estan lanzando flechas cubiertas de Mierda!, ¡Tambien estan algunas de estas con veneno, han caido algunos que han sucumbido en cuestion de sengudos!, ¡Rapido, traigan agua de inmediato o empezaremos a contraer tetanos!"

"No es posible, todo el suministro de agua ha sido contaminado con mierda por igual, no podemos usarlas, y los suministros que llevabamos las usamos para poder reducir el olor del lugar para poder pasar mejor el resto de la noche..."

Y para empeorar las cosas, las flechas lanzadas con veneno o con mierda que no daban 'regaban' toda la zona que esta alrededor, haciendo que la nieve que este cerca de la zona de impacto quede inutilizada por igual para convertirla en agua

'...¡El planeo todo esto desde el principio!, ¡Toda la villa es una maldita trampa!'

Si bien trataron de mantener la calma, atelix hizo su aparicion, con una armadura fabricada tonos oscuros mas muchos no muertos que le cedi el mando entraron al lugar, dando asistencia a los arqueros por los objetivos que se refugiaban

Siguio asi por casi media hora al punto que ninguno de los ahí presentes quedo con vida

Los demas que se fueron por un camino de escape no llegarian lejos

Sabia que no todos los soldados quedarian atrapados y que algunos lograrian escapar, ya que no cerraria a tiempo la muralla por mis escasos MN al ser un clon

Ya habia previsto esta situacion antes, por lo que prepare trampas con mierda y otros venenos que debilitan y paralizan a quienes osen activarlos

Moviendome a esa zona lo confirme, muchos mas cadaveres se encontraban tras ese largo camino a la par que los supervisores ordenaron a las unidades de apoyo eliminar a todos los que no cayeron en las trampas

Asi llegue al punto de ver a uno de los capitantes que quedaron, al ultimo sobreviviente

Estaba sangrante y con gran impotencia trataba de avanzar para poder escapar, pero el frio y la escasa ropa que este llevaba lo unico que hizo fue que junto a las heridas de flecha que ya tenia empezara a sucumbir por el clima

Lentamente se quedo inmovil hasta que llego el momento que murio a causa de los venenos y el frio

_***Fin Ost**_

Puedo ver claramente el rostro de terror con el que me miro antes de que su cuerpo se volviera a mover, convirtiendose en un nuevo hombre de nieve y en un espectro vengativo, asi como a los cientos de nuevas unidades que se han unido hoy a la horda

Tal vez no soy rival para el ejercito central, mas he demostrado mi efectividad al reducir gran parte de las fuerzas del imperio que se desplegaron por toda la region, para un nigromante como yo el separar por varios sectores a tus tropas solo para que ya reunidas se vuelvan a dispersar par asesinar a los pueblos aledaños es un error fatal

Y eso no es todo, por las cosas que tienen, sobre todo documentos e informes, hay un plan que se quiere poner en marcha para darle infamia a Night Raid sobre un grupo en particular que ira a una serie de villas haciendo masacres y torturas en su nombre

Lo malo de ellos es darme los planos de viaje por donde van a irse, y que habia anticipado eso desde hace dias

No es extraño en ejercitos que tras acabar con el enemigo y regresar se aprovechen de los recursos de los habitantes enemigos, dando tras si hambruna y pobreza, especialmente en europa al perder el ganado y lo cultivado, siendo los pocos bienes que esos granjeros tenian y que nunca recuperaran

Muchas de los pueblos a atacar les di el mensaje que estos vendrian a esta zona, junto el plan de masacrarlos a todos, lo que incentivo a tener que emigrar de ahí

El uso de mis No Muertos mas la informacion que proporcione del imperio fueron mas razones para creerme y poder huir de ahí, y algunos de mi oyendo los rumores de lo que sucedió con las ciudades del sur y occidente

Esta es una oportunidad unica, de seguir con sus planes, podre seguir causando un grave daño a sus fuerzas

Por lo que, por mas que me duela, tendre que esperar que el ataque al bastion en la zona central del continente del norte se lleve a cabo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para asistir apropiadamente

Al menos es reconfortante que me hicieron caso al evacuar a toda poblacion civil por unas rutas que descubri que dan a paisajes aislados, donde dificilmente el imperio les seguiria

Mas por instrucciones de donde golpear para bloquear el paso a los perseguidores, espero que con eso ayude a reducir drasticamente la masacre del bastion

Se que caeran y el propio principe si bien me comunique con un No muerto ofreciendo ayuda temporal para evacuar se nego a esa peticion, diciendo que peleara hasta la muerte, mas si aceptar los metodos de evacuacion que descubri

Una vez que termine el ataque y las rutas de evacuacion sean destruidas, me pondre a devorar los cuerpos recien obtenidos de todos los lugares que he visitado para obtener mejoras de profesion

Definitivamente hare caer al imperio, lo juro por las 325mil victimas de la raza del norte siendo loc cuerpos a revisar y consumir, y cerca de 1/3 de sus almas de estas que han perecido por esa guerra

_**[Normal]**_**, 5 horas despues...**

"Se los dije, no soy compartible con esa Teigu, no me duele mas siento cierto mareo en mi cabeza"

"Al parecer no tuviste la mejor presentacion con ella para que te rechazara de esa manera, y, ¿Por qué sale sangre de tu nariz?"

"No se de que estas hablando", mientras me limpiaba con un poco de papel mientras desviaba la mirada y maldecia a [Pervertido de Closet], por fin volvimos a la base en la noche tras evadir exitosamente a las patrullas reforzadas del imperio en la capital

No espere que la vision de Rayos X fuera lo primero que viese al usar Spectator, y no mentire que no disfrute de la vista, se nota el empeño que han puesto a sus cuerpos muchos de los presentes para realizar los trabajos de forma efectiva

"Entonces no queda de otra mas que irlo a dejar al cuartel general, de momento, eso es todo, pueden retirarse, Sheele, quedas junto a Bulat a cargo de Haiiro"

Ellos asintieron para despues irse a desayunar, yo de momento ire a ver los cultivos, a estas fechas deben estar listos para poder cosechar

**~1 hora despues**

Realmente estoy conteniendo las ganas de ir de una buena vez a la capital y causar revuelo, lo que me ha informado el clon del norte es verdaderamente preocupante

A estas horas deben de estar atacando sin piedad el bastion, y la operación de evacuacion sigue su rumbo, el clon no puede interferir sin ser descubierto, estando escondido y obteniendo experiencia de los cuerpos en buen estado

Espero con ansias como resultara todo finalmente

Lo bueno es que, con el clon 2, ademas de volverse una especie de profesor para los sanadores, tambien se ha llamado la atencion del ejercito revolucionario de manera positiva, volviendome sanador en jefe del ejercito

Y mis 3 acolitos van avanzando, son cerca del nivel 130, nada comparado a mi 172 subiendo niveles por las acciones del clon del norte y la batalla contra Zank

Por lo menos me puedo relajar de mejor manera terminando de cosechar y preparando la tierra para poder usarse en 3 dias y repetir el proceso de nuevo, usar el fertilizante hecho de cadaveres ayuda a crecer las plantas de manera rapida

*se cae un delantal en su cabeza

'¿y esto?'

"Hay que apurarnos, estamos retrasados para el desayuno"

"yo, pero si me habian dicho que no fuera a la cocina..."

"Ellos no son los que deciden quien entra y quien no mi cocina, vamos..."

No le voy a replicar mas, es mejor solo seguir adelante y ayudar en lo que me pidan, aunque por un momento pense que ahora mismo me traerian arrastrando del cuello...

_**[Honest/Esdeath]**_**, escena doble, unas horas despues de la operación del norte**

"¿Acaso no hay nadie que presente algun reto en esta region?"

Esdeath se pregunto aburrida al ver que la tan afamada fortaleza del principe de la raza del norte cayo en solo un dia, siendo la misma congelada por completo en hielo, junto a varios de sus efectivos, el propio principe yace a sus pies mientras su cadaver esta sangrando por la reciente ejecucion

Mientras en el palacio el primer ministro igualmente se veia aburrido, si, llegaban los reportes de muchos incidentes que han ocurrido, ademas de la creciente fuerza del ejercito revolucionario por varios desertores, especialmente altos mandos

Si bien en parte es por las politicas actuales del imperio, se esta volviendo creciente el problema del nigromante que inspira miedo en muchos soldados

No afecta mucho en la capital ya que no ha habido reportes de cadaveres levantarse, aun asi no subestimo lo que sucedió en la ciudad occidental y se mando a eliminar cada fosa posible que haya en el continente, si no lo tienen de aliado no pueden permitirse darle mas poder

Se mando tambien cartas al ejercito que tiene esdeath acerca de lo que sucedia mientras ella estaba en el norte, para que eliminara todos los cadaveres que hayan sido creados por su persona

Es una lastima que los mensajeros nunca llegaron a ella, siendo los primeros que han caido

Y lo siguiente les iba a caer mas pesado, de diferente manera a ambos

"¡Mi señor/Señora!, ¡Tenemos noticias urgentes que darle!"

"¡Se ha reportado al Nigromante atacar los suministros y personal del imperio en el continente del norte/Hemos recibido los informes de nuestras patrullas que fueron a revisar por que las demas fuerzas que se nos debieron unir al asalto no habian llegado!"

La noticia a los 2 fue completamente inesperada, por parte de la capital terminando el informe no lo podian creer, muchos cadaveres andan rondando por la zona, mientras atacaron desprevenidos a todos los soldados imperiales en pequeños y medianos grupos que fueron mandados, estimando hasta el momento cerca del 30% de perdidas de sus mejores hombres

Mientras que por esdeath fue mas el hecho que se registraron varias explosiones en los caminos hacia la zona del norte, donde fueron mandados para acabar con los que escapaban

Se causo una explosion de la cual se cree que han perdido la vida de tanto los que trataban de huir de la masacre como de los soldados que le persigueron

Y del parte de los grupos del sur informaron que encontraron apenas parte de objetos relacionados a personal del imperio, pero aparte de eso no encontraron ningun cuerpo, los suminstros que deberian de llevar consigo para el sustento de ellos desaparecio, las villas estan practicamente abandonadas y las tierras fueron contaminadas con excremento, veneno y obstaculizados por varios monticulos de tierra

Mas, no encontraron cadaver alguno, ya sea de algun soldado o de los que mataron durante el trayecto hacia la fortaleza, incluso las tumbas masivas que crearon para dar ejemplo de no meterse con el imperio estaban completamente vacias, dejando grandes crateres sin ningun cuerpo en ellas

Si bien esto le parecio lo mas extraño a la experimentada general de que sus hombres no aparecieran y la falta de cuerpos en donde fueron enterrados, en la capital le empezaba a dar un paro cardiaco a Honest

El error de no mandar mas mensajeros para que evitara que el nigromante tuviera un ejercito disponible ha sido un rotundo fracaso, le daria un serio patatus si el siguiente informe hablara sobre que esdeath cayo en batalla contra el nigromante de haberselo encontrado

_**[Clon 1]**_

'Santa mierda...'

Realmente no espere que Esdeath dejara como tempano a media ciudad, junto a las fuerzas del norte

Si tengo suerte podre ir a la desolada ciudad y tener los recursos y mas unidades, incluso si estos quedaron congelados

Fue una excelente idea el solo mandar espectros para vigilar el resultado de a batalla en lo que ayude junto a un clon mas para la evacuacion de los habitantes

Me sorprendio que muchos soldados del imperio dieron rapido con las rutas de evacuacion, lo que supe fue que hubo un soplon que fue el causante de que el norte cayera rapido al ser uno de los hombres de confianza del principe

No me di cuenta debido a que si no tenia deberes iba directamente con esdeath, y como evite a la fuerza principal ya habia sido demasiado tarde para dar alerta al principe

Por lo menos evite que cerca de 50mil personas terminaran en ese estado

Yo espero que los terrenos lejanos que les señale sean lo suficientemente seguros para que no se den cuenta que los he mandado ahí, sera dificil que se adapten mas tengo esperanza que podran

Ademas de poder ayudar como pude a muchos milicianos del norte

Habra caido su fortaleza y su gran lider murio, mas ellos habian decidido poder continuar la lucha contra el imperio

Por ello, mande a las fuerzas restantes que se hicieron voluntarios a un tunel que cave en caso de tener que forzarme a entrar en batalla contra la fuerza principal, no para acabarlos, sino para darles el mayor tiempo que pudiera hasta que la evacuacion se terminara

No se dio el caso, pero si ayudo a dejar bastante lejos de la fuerza principal

Les di indicaciones e informacion valiosa que deben tener los revolucionarios de forma inmediata, ademas de unas opciones de ruta que mis espectros habian señalado 'seguros' para llegar al sur de manera rapida y sin mucho hostigamiento de las fuerzas moviles del imperio que me buscan desesperadamente

Yo mismo le daria esa informacion al cuartel general, mas mi reputacion no es la mejor y najenda no confia en mi lo suficiente para poder pasarle esa informacion y no tomarla como broma

Asi que si lo llevan la propia armada que escapo de milagro de las garras de la general daria no solo un leve aumento de moral, sino ayudara a ver todos los espias que han sido confirmados dentro del imperio que afectan enormemente la revolucion

Con esos documentos muchos de ellos estan acabados, y la fuerza politica del ministro sufrira un duro golpe, espero que con eso baje considerablemente su poder en el imperio, no de golpe mas si siembre dudas sobre su diligencia

Bueno, ahora que he podido darme un descanso es hora de sacar los cadaveres junto a mi compañero clon y empezar a obtener mas habilidades y puntos de estado

_**[Fin de la Transmision]**_

**Bueno, como lo ven**

**No pudo obtener la informacion haiiro acerca de Esdeath por el ataque que tambien se llevo a sus espectros de corbata**

**Mas obtuvo una basta cantidad de recursos para crear mas No Muertos**

**Por otra parte, lentamente estan empezando a comunicarse con haiiro en Night raid, sera 'aliado', mas no lo consideran dentro del grupo realmente por su nigromancia**

**El ejercito revolucionario esta ganando mas fuerza e informacion gracias al nigromante, ademas de nuevas adiciones que ayudaran a acelerar la revolucion, y a mejorar la vista de haiiro hacia las personas**

**Honest lentamente estara teniendo sus dias contados, y no es el unico, es cuestion de ver como lo tomaran los demas tras enterarse de los reportes que envien acerca de las recientes actividades sucedidas en el norte**

**Bueno, eso es todo, bonito Dia/Tarde/Noche/Pachanga**


	9. Capitulo 8: Preparacion Tras Preparacion

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y prepararme pa semana santa, ];) ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 8: Preparacion Tras preparacion]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, algunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y evitando el catarro]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Clon 1], unos dias despues**_

**[Debido a la cantidad de cuerpos decadentes consumidos se ha cambiado la habilidad [Devorar] a [Gran Devorador]**

**[Gran Devorador]: No eres el que va a ser cazado sino el propio cazador**

**Obtienes en un 160% la experiencia obtenida del miembro devorado, ya sea vivo o muerto**

**Obtienes cerca del 40% de los estados obtenidos por el objetivo devorado, esto se reduce por cada 30 niveles que seas mas alto que el objetivo, pero se aumenta considerablemente por cada 100 niveles arriba de ti**

**Se obtiene un 33% de su EXP total**

**[Se han aumentado las siguientes Habilidades debido a la gran ingesta de cadaveres actuales]**

**[Ciertas Habilidades Obtenidas han aumentado su costo debido a alto nivel de la profesion, igualmente el daño que estas causan en cambio]**

**[Resistencia a las Drogas Experta]: tu puedes convertirte en tu propia caja de petre, y dar con los mejores antidotos de las sustancias nocivas que tengas dentro, o para potenciarlas y volverlas mas letales...**

**200% resistencia a alucinógenos**

**200% resistencia a elementos adormecedores**

**200% resistencia a elementos Paralizantes**

**200% resistencia a elementos Venenosos**

**10% de Aumento de resistencia adquirida en caso de sufrir alguna sustancia nociva desconocida, aumenta el grado de resistencia que se obtiene entre mas tiempo lleve en tu cuerpo**

**[Resistencia a temperaturas bajas Avanzado]: Se puede sobrevivir de mejor manera en bajas temperaturas**

**1000% de resistencia a temperaturas bajas**

**100% de resistencia a [Entumecimiento]**

**100% de resistencia a quedar congelado**

**65% de aumento de VEL en zonas frias**

**30% de vision mejorada en tormentas invernales**

**[Peleador Cuerpo a Cuerpo Avanzado]: Que los demas tengan cuidado, tus extremidades se estan volviendo armas letales registradas**

**140% de daño en ataques fisicos**

**50% de probabilidad de causar [Contusión] y [Paralisis]**

**25% de probabilidad de hacerlos [Retroceder]**

**50% de resistencia a sufrir estados de daño fisicos**

**[Puño Absorbedor]: con tu fuerza vital mas la concentracion de tu cuerpo eres capaz de que una vez entrado en contacto directo al enemigo poder obtener cerca del 5% de su MN y PV total, lo cual se aumenta o reduce dependiendo del objetivo**

**Costo: 45,000 MN**

**[Endurecimiento Muscular]: una serie de contracciones y expandimiento de los musculos del cuerpo de forma temporal que puede ir siendo gradualmente aumentado cada uso, a costa de VEL de movimiento y reaccion obteniendo altas ATK y DEF a cambio**

**Costo: 30,000 MN, +10,000 MN por cada uso extra**

**[Gran Paliza]: De forma brutal se somete al objetivo a base de grandes series de patadas, puñetazos y otras partes del cuerpo, degradando la DEF del objetivo**

**Las consecuencias son quedar [Confundido], reducir cerca del 15% de tu PV total y poder quedar inmovil por unos segundos por el gran esfuerzo dado**

**Costo: 150,000 MN**

**[Arquero Experto]: Se podria confundirte como el proximo Robin Hood de la era moderna**

**300% de punteria a enemigos moviles**

**200% de bonificacion de daño a enemigos, con capacidad de [Penetrar]**

**50% mas de estabilidad de la flecha al ser lanzada, reduciendo su desvio por el viento o el ambiente que se presente**

**Las Flechas lanzadas pueden ser reutilizables en un 30%, se vuelve en un 10% si tienen una especializacion especifica**

**[Disparo Pesado]: aun con una flecha muy pesada para que aguante el trayecto, esta puede causar mas daño al objetivo y [Penetrar] mas profundamente, a pesar que tambien la vuelve mas susteptible a que cambie su direccion por el viento, o ser destruida por un ataque que la nulifique**

**[Flecha afilada]: de forma pasiva las flechas son mas filosas, permitiendo un aumento extra a la hora de impactar, ayuda tambien a [Desangrar] y [Perforar] de manera mas eficiente**

**[Control de Calidad de las Flechas]: Hace que muchas de las flechas creadas se redusca en un 20% su coste de creacion, teniendo mas material utilizable para otros fines sin alterar la eficiencia de las flechas**

**[Profesor Avanzado]: Sin problemas puedes dar conocimiento a una comunidad menor**

**+100% probabilidad de las enseñanzas impartidas sean entendibles al objetivo**

**+100% probabilidad de obtener mejor orden (Obediencia) con grandes grupos de personas de menor edad y/o nivel que tu**

**+10 Obediencia obtenida de forma automatica en aquellos que sean tus aprendices**

**[Hombre de Confianza]: Reduce la hostilidad que tienes con los que impartes clases, haciendo que la educacion se facilite gradualmente**

**[He pasado por lo mismo]: Al dar un repaso de un tema ya antes enseñado se ayuda a aumentar la EXP de la misma tanto a ti como a aquellos que necesitan volver al tema por dudas sin comprender, ayudando a crear nuevos metodos de la misma**

**[Negociador Intermedio]: Señoras y señores, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos**

**120% aumento de probabilidad de convencimiento en las negociaciones a debatir**

**30% de descuento en objetos que desees comprar**

**30% de aumento de venta en objetos a vender por tu cuenta o por medio de un 3ero**

**[Carpintero Experto]: Tu sabes muy bien que quieres hacer con tu madera**

**160% de probabilidad de mejorar la calidad de los objetos de madera fabricados**

**180% de dureza aumentada a objetos fabricados con madera**

**Cualquier objeto de madera fabricado estara en [Divino] como minimo**

**40% de probabilidad de fabricar el mismo objeto repetidamente**

**Coste de los recursos utilizados reducidos en un 50%**

**[Herrero Avanzado]: 1, 2, 3, dale, *Suena musica Hard Bass en el proceso de martillado, enfriado y de vuelta el martillado repetidamente **

**150% mas de resistencia otorgada a armamento y construcciones de metal que se fabriquen**

**100% mas de resistencia otorgada a armamento y construcciones de metal que son reparadas**

**Todos los objetos reparados y creados tienen como minimo una calidad [Superior], aumentando ligeramente la posibilidad de aumentar la calidad a [Sublime]**

**Se reduce el costo de los materiales creados y en su reparacion en un 30%**

**[Amo de casa Doctorado]: Tu eres el interventor de que si eliminas casi mas del 99% de la suciedad **

**600% de beneficio al limpiar y a reparar edificios**

**Aumentando su velocidad por *32 al realizar ese tipo de tareas**

**El lugar queda con una fragancia que relaja a las personas que se encuentran, asi como ralentiza por un *8 a enemigos que se presenten en los lugares limpios por ti**

**[Seductor/Compañia de Alcoba Doctorado]: Soldado del Amor, es una guerra entre tu y yo~**

**Aumento en un 800% en las artes del Sexo, [Kamasutra] es desbloqueado una vez realizado el acto por primera vez**

**Un 400% de placer adicional que se le puede infligir al compañero de cuarto**

**Aumenta significativamente el afecto a objetivos femeninos arriba de 30**

**Haces que las mujeres con afecto arriba de 10 se puedan llevar mejor contigo**

**Te pueden ver con buenos ojos las mujeres con afecto arriba de 1**

**Aumenta significativamente que las mujeres incluso en estado de afecto negativo o en 0 reduzcan la hostilidad hacia a ti, teniendo un 20 de Afecto en ellas cuando las conozcas, o te conozcan permanentemente**

**Las mujeres que esten con otras parejas se veran interesadas en ti, ayudando a reducir la [Lealtad de Pareja] de estas**

**Se reduce a la mitad el costo en las artes carnales, obtenible al desbloquear [Kamasutra]**

**+80 de Carisma**

**[Masajista Intermedio]: De poco a poco encuentras los nudos de los musculos, arreglando las partes atrofiadas con mayor facilidad**

**Reduce en un 50% el agotamiento, restaurando muy lentamente MN y eliminando a la larga [Agotamiento] y [Fatiga de MN]**

**Se puede dar cierto placer en el objetivo**

**Se obtiene la probabilidad de encontrar puntos sensibles para dañar levemente al objetivo presionando ciertos puntos de presion**

**[Cocinero Maestro]: Eres un verdadero MasterChef**

**400% de bonificacion de PV, MN y efectos de estados según el platillo que se prepare**

**La calidad de los alimentos cocinados se vuelve [Divino] como minimo**

**Se reduce en un 75% los desperdicios, asi como los recursos utilizados en la preparacion de los alimentos, Haciendo que se produscan 2 tandas de comida en vez de uno**

**[Medico (Sanador) Experto]: Es hora de salvar vidas con todo lo aprendido en una villa, y de un libro que se intitula como ser un buen Doc, por Kuroo Hazama (BlackJack)**

**300% de efectividad en tratamientos medicos**

**100% de éxito en cirugías y procedimientos complicados**

**Se reduce la utilizacion de recursos sanativos en un 50%**

**Eres capas de traer 'a la vida' a un paciente que haya muerto a tu cuidado recientemente, con la probabilidad de un 15% de éxito**

**[Sastre Experto]: Se puede remediar hasta los calzones balaceados que son los que se les llega aire, ya sea cualquier de los 2 metodos**

**200% en reparacion y fabricacion de ropaje**

**150% de durabilidad extra a lo fabricado y reparado por ti**

**Los objetos que tu te empeñes a trabajar estaran de calidad como minimo [Divino], con una posibilidad del 25% de quedar en [Antiguo]**

**Se reduce en un 75% los recursos utilizados, al igual que aumenta en un 35% que puedan salir mas de una prenda fabricada**

**[Pescador Experto]: Eres un verdadero Pescador de Personas, y de peces dificiles que piquen**

**Hay un 150% de probabilidad de cazar mas de 3 peces por caña, o por mano si es que te adentras a capturarlos por ti mismo**

**Los peces estaran bastante tentados a ir hacia a ti para ser capturados**

**La calidad que se obtiene de estos suele caer en [Sublime] a [Divino] d veces**

**Se obtiene un bono del 25% al usar carnada**

**[Nadador Experto]: Mas experiencia de tu parte y podras nadar en contra de cascadas**

**Podrias aguantar hasta cantidades anormales de agua, o lo similar a un Tsunami menor**

**Aguantas hasta 15 min debajo del agua**

**Eres capaz de aguantar hasta 180 Kg de peso arrastrado dentro del agua**

**[Herbolista Avanzado]: Las hierbas son lo tuyo, en mas de un sentido**

**100% de aumento de recursos al cosechar, ya sean hierbas o plantas de todo tipo**

**100% de manutencion de plantas al plantar y cosechar, obteniendo plantas con calidad minima de [Divino]**

**Bonificacion de un 75% adicional a lo que se utilice las plantas usadas**

**[Cazador Experto]: Al ultimo momento sera lo unico que vean tus presas antes de que despues de unos minutos esten en un plato enfrente tuyo pa degustar**

**Aumenta en un 150% el daño a animales salvajes**

**Se obtiene un bono del 200% al usar armamento, ya sea a distancia o de cuerpo a cuerpo**

**Un aumento del 75% al cazar con las manos**

**Bonificacion del [200] en Carisma**

**[Hablador Hogareño 2]: Reduce un 10% la hostilidad hacia tu persona, aumenta un 10% que las personas acepten lo que digas sin ningun cuestionamiento**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Rukuro [50]**

**[Convivencia de Delincuentes]: Ganas mayor Rep y leve afecto con aquellos que son delincuentes**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Yura [50]**

**[Trabajo sucio]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que entiendan y hagan un gran trabajo duro bajo sus propias manos**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Momo [50]**

**[Se pueden hacer otros Metodos]: Se tiene mayor facilidad de Rep con otros negociadores**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Leone [50]**

**[Camaderia del Bandido]: Se obtiene mayor Rep y afecto con ladrones**

**[Se obtiene cerca de 40 VID, 80 ENE, 32 ATK, 60 DEF, 40 VEL, 20 INT, 30 WIS, Y 15 SUE debido a los cadaveres devorados]**

**~Has subido 27 Niveles**

"...No me sorprende...", muchos de los que murieron eran personas que no tenian instrucción militar, por ello la escases de habilidades combativas que se tuvieron, asi como el numero reducido de estados que he obtenido, al menos ya estoy a punto de subir de rango al estar en el nivel 199

Es algo doloroso el que tuve que permitir la masacre que se provoco en este lugar

Los soldados no fueron asesinados realmente, fueron forzados a ser Criogenizados vivos

Lo cual es bueno hasta cierto punto, por que me permite poder 'revivirlos', si es que creo algo como un [Descongelante], tendre que practicar con el hielo que hay alrededor...

Coseche los cadaveres que hay aquí, a diferencia de los otros estos fueron mas dañados, asi que solo sirven como recursos

Estoy en la entrada de la fortaleza, ahí yase el cuerpo entumecido y solo dañado de la cabeza del principe, pense que al ser el lider sufriria un peor destino, tal parece que no fue asi

Tuve que esperar que ellos se fueran por completo, por lo tanto no hubo muchas almas que recolectar aquí

...Principe Numa

Se que hablamos muy poco por medio de mis espectros, mas valoro tu decisión de no dejar a los tuyos a su suerte en vez de huir, preferiria que lo hicieras para poder dirigir a tu gente que ha escapado con éxito

Que se le va a hacer, al menos tu cadaver no sera dejado aquí en vano

'...¿Hmm?'

**[Cabeza de Numa Seika]: al devorar el cerebro se obtiene 25 WIS**

Realmente detesto a veces mi poder

***Chomp, Crunch, Gulp**

**+25 WIS**

**Bonificacion del [400] en WIS**

**[Estratega Avanzado]: Cada tactica que se propone es mayor a la anterior, casi a prueba de fallos**

**Aumenta tu WIS un 400%**

**150% de tus reflejos son aumentados**

**150% de tu evasion aumentada**

**Puedes prevenir los ataques venideros sin problemas, ayudando bastante el poder evadirlos, o usarlos en su contra**

Tambien hare buen uso de tus conocimientos, su cuerpo esta realmente en buen estado

Tal vez no podria haber sido buena idea devorar su cabeza, o tal vez podria usarlo en otro cuerpo y alma, aprovechando que era un buen lancero tendria una unidad muy poderosa a mi servicio

Ya vere que hago, por ahora es mejor terminar aquí con la recoleccion mientras la otra clon ira a por un grupo que se ha desviado por el camino que sabiamos que tomarian

Espero que llegue a tiempo al primer pueblo que marca en la ruta, es una de las zonas que no pude advertir de las acciones del imperio en estas tierras

_**[Normal]: **_**...hace un dia atras**

"Sera mejor que nos apuremos, puedo oir desde aquí que me encadenaran a la cocina de llegar tarde, y conociéndote se de ciencia cierta que todos, especialmente akame son capaces de hacer eso"

Dije a leone esto mientras los 2 ibamos huyendo de cobradores de impuesto que venian por la rubia

Desde ese dia que prepare junto a akame la comida, y que lubbock fue el voluntario forzado, incluso por la pelinegra de que se atreviese a probar los alimentos en caso de ser una 'Trampa' para volverlos No Muertos, todo Night Raid sin excepcion quedo encantado con todo lo preparado, hasta pidieron raciones extra

No obtuve afecto o algo de parte de ellos, con comida deliciosa no sera suficiente para ello, y eso que akame es alguien que le entra duro a la comida

No puedo creer que es una embustera, 'Ladrona', que no guardo su discrecion en la vida en las calles, por lo que por ello hay muchos que tratan de atraparla

Esta siendo buscada en el imperio en una medida menor al ser ladrona, no al nivel de najenda, bulat, akame y mine que ya han sido reconocidos como parte de Night raid

Al menos esto ayudo a la reciente mision de ir a asesinar a unos exclavistas y drogadores de la zona roja del imperio

Fue exitoso y obtuve las sustancias que les hicieron ingerir a las personas de ahí

Con esto podre obtener un antidoto que contrarreste sus efectos, ya que estos no son los que lo fabrican, al menos podria dar mejor reputacion al ejercito por tener curas que puedan solucionar lo que otros alquimistas vayan creando

He oido que hay una alquimista en especifico que dio el metodo para poder fabricarlo a algunos señores del crimen, se que ella es buena, al punto que se me hizo dificil hacer la reaccion inversa para dar con los antidotos de lo que ha creado

Debo tener en mente de dar con la alquimista antes que se le ocurra crear algo que pueda causar terribles problemas al andar creando todo tipo de venenos y drogas

Aunque no seria mala idea tambien quedarme con sus planos y recetas de pociones, quien sabe, podrian serme muy utiles en el futuro

En cuanto a las mujeres, no puedo hacer nada por ellas, tendran que seguir siendo rameras forzadas de momento

Podria sustraerlas y evitar que siguieran sufriendo de esa manera, mas tendria una fuerte atencion la ya fuerte vigilancia del imperio, y no es broma

Posiblemente han oido acerca de lo que he causado en el norte lo cual es por lo que las fuerzas de la capital se empiezan a volver paranoicos, por suerte leone tiene contactos en algunos barrios pobres, de tener oportunidad podre suministrar el antidoto a ellas, antes de que sus mentes queden destrozadas por los alucinantes, como la conocida de leone

**[+5 Afecto con leone, por hacer el favor desinteresadamente]**

Claro que le explique las intenciones con las drogas que tome, y dijo que ayudaria en darme paso para ir con el medico retirado que conoce...

Solo espero que todos estemos reunidos justo a tiempo, Mine y Sheele deberian de estar cerca del punto de encuentro ahora mismo...

...no se porque, pero...

Siento un mal presentimiento...

¿Por qué me estoy empezando a sentir tan mal...?

A la par que estoy sintiendo un fuerte temblor en mi cuerpo, me llega a la mente una persona con la que hable despues de que me volvieran el chef exclusivo de Night Raid, por debajo de akame

_**[¿Normal?], unas horas despues de la masacre del desayuno hace 2 dias...**_

"Lo has hecho excelente haiiro, pareces poder nadar con esa armadura puesta sin problemas"

***Ligeros jadeos y suspiros**

"Si, nunca pense usar este pesado traje de este modo", mientras veia a sheele que me estaba 'vigilando' junto a bulat que según el 'me supervisaba por debajo' del agua, ademas de sentir peligro tras sus palabras estaba nadando contra corriente a la par que evitaba que el equipo que me proporcionaron me dejara igual que a Barbarroja cuando trato de beber agua en el rio, quedarme ahogado en el...

**[+15ATK, DEF y VEL, por el entrenamiento que llevo a usar todos tus musculos a la vez]**

Debo de pensar en usar equipo pesado cuando vaya a entrenar, si eto lo obtuve de puntos de estado ya altos, quiero ver hasta donde puedo alcanzar si aumento la dificultad fisica que mi cuerpo pueda ofrecer

"¡Bien hecho!, tus musculos estan mas resonates que nunca, me impresiona que hayas podido aguantar todas las vueltas con el traje puesto", bulat dijo motivado saliendo del rio, con todo y peinado de elvis que no se arruino por la salvaje corriente

No mentire que a pesar de poder nadar bien no significa la teoria que la practica, de seguro queme algunos EXP al estar cerca de unas veces en que me llevara la corriente al ir nadando 15 veces de un lado a otro en 4 series diferentes

"Bien, es hora de preparar el campo de practica, nos vemos luego", se macho a la par que recogio el equipo pesado y me guiño el ojo para ir a entrenar fisicamente

'Es todo un personaje...', no tengo tema con su homosexualidad, mas no permitire volverme una posible conquista, para eso esta lubbock

(Al mismo tiempo el peliverde estornudo mientras trataba de convencer sin éxito que no usaran las habilidades de haiiro para usarlas en un banquete de pura carne, junto a complementos y salsas que le añaden de mas carne, carnivoras...)

Despues que bulat se fuera pase tiempo con sheele mientras usaba mi viento para secar mi ropa de forma rapida

Ahí en lo que regresamos y antes de llegar con bulat para una medida de fuerzas estuvimos platicando los 2 un poco

Yo acerca de lo que se hace aquí ademas de lo usual, sabiendo que mi interaccion es muy corta, y ella preguntando algunas cosas de mi nigromancia que ya habia dicho

Su torpeza a veces es tal que se le va ciertos temas, por lo que estuvo entre confundida y sorprendida por lo que decia

Inevitablemente llegamos al tema de nuestras vidas, en donde me senti mal

Mal porque su torpeza natural hace que ella sin querer arruine incluso las tareas mas sencillas, me dio risa al enterarme lo que le hizo a mine

Lo otro fue como se volvio asesina, lo cual me perturbo

Se que muchas personas tienen ciertas habilidades innatas o que de algun modo encontraron un trabajo en donde destacan, como un jugador de futbol americano que descubrio que tiene un don como mecanico, o un guia turistico que vio tener mas potencial como jardinero, al punto de volverse consejero diseñador de algun evento con flora

En el caso de sheele, perdio a su amiga y a su familia, a cambio de una mentalidad oculta en ella, en la que es capaz de matar de forma muy eficiente, a la par que experimenta cierto placer en el proceso, solo sastifacion mas nada fuera de ello

Lo cual por eso no se le parte el corazon al momento de tener que estar en su modo 'asesina', extraño al principio para a mi al conocerla pensando que mostraria ciertas reacciones negativas al asesinar, dejandome completamente equivocado

...esto que dijo ella me hizo molestarme mucho, no por ella por supuesto, si bien se volvio asesina lo hizo para que, a su modo como leone pero mas...¿sadico?, no, ¿dominante?..., a su propia sastifaccion eliminar a todas las personas que pudren la sociedad

Eso fue lo que me molesto, a veces, conocer las experiencias de las personas es suficiente para saber como es la sociedad actual

Y no es la unica historia que se, la de mis muertos mas las que veo de los cadaveres que los clones del norte obtienen al devorar hacen que cada dia mi ira cresca, trato de controlarme mas cada informacion que llega es mas dificil de asimilar que otra

Terminando la conversacion y tras separarnos fui a ver que tan bueno estoy contra bulat

El resultado fue igualado en cierta forma, le supere en fuerza y defensa, mas sus tacticas de combate y experiencia mayor en batallas hizo que los 2 quedaramos en igualdad de daño

Y no use en ningun momento mi magia o invocar algun muerto al enfrentarse, no tendria sentido la pelea si el objetivo es saber hasta donde he avanzado, por algo es llamado entrenamieto

No fue sopresa que no consiguiera algun punto de estado por esto, entre mas grande sean sera mas dificil obtenerlos

...y eso que el propio sistema aun tiene sus propias complicaciones

**[El mantenerte en esta dimension se esta volviendo cada vez mas dificil, es posible que tengamos que devolverte antes de tiempo]**

Eso fue lo que me contesto, en cuanto a otra pregunta sobre por que no aparecieron misiones cuando hice la evacuacion de cientos de habitantes del norte me dijo lo siguiente

**[La inestabilidad del multiverso mas la forma ilegal en la que nos obligamos a transportarte hace que haya errores del sistema, y se activen mas penalizaciones, por eso estas recibiendo menos ganancias en tu estadia en la dimension Ga Kill]**

Y en cuanto le pregunte cuantos dias me quedaban, al menos una aproximacion me dijo lo siguiente

**[Te quedan cerca de 5 dias o menos]**

Lo cual me saco de onda, que yo sepa habia dicho un mes y solo ha pasado 2 semanas con 3 dias ,es que no se habia cumplido aun, contestandome con lo siguiente

**[Al hacer los calculos de lo que tendrias que enfrentar y el tiempo estimado en esta dimension sin sufrir grandes penalizaciones no se tomo en cuenta la creciente recuperacion de la distorsion que se estan ocasionando en el multiverso, por ello, es mas reducido tu estadia para hacer el enfrentamiento que se dara una vez que regreses a la dimension DXD]**

'¿Qué tipo de consecuencias se tendrian en caso de quedarme mas tiempo aqui?', pregunte al sentir que deberia estar un poco mas en esta dimension, para afinar habilidades...

**[Las penalizaciones podrian llevar desde el bloqueo de tus funciones o al punto de bloquear por completo tu sistema, volviendote similar a un civil muy poderoso por tus puntos de estado sin poder usar nada de lo que has adquirido, el tiempo que puedes tener eso podria rebasar hasta decadas]**

'Demonios', tal parece que si es bastante grave el asunto

Por lo que, al momento de llegar habra ya problemas en casa

Sabia que la USB de sumire al ser entregada al gobierno demoniaco habra consecuencias, mas no espere de ese tipo, sin contar como le tengo que hacer para ocultar el nuevo nivel de fuerza que emano, he aprendido que otros lo pueden sentir sin problemas

Espero encontrar la manera una vez que regrese a kuoh...

Tras pensar en todo esto, recibi informacion acerca de los movimientos en la capital, acerca de un cargamento de drogas que esta en camino yde la 'distribucion' del nuevo dote de 'prostitutas' para burdeles que tienen que 'desechar' las inservibles

Lo señale para que quede marcado una vez que se retiraran, en lo que se preparaban las reglas de la mision para poder ir a atacar en 2 dias a los traficantes y a los dueños del prostibulo, e irles a dar casa unas horas despues a evitar que entregaran nuevos cargamentos

Por mientras, fui a fabricarme una nueva tanda de ropa, en este caso es para poder obtener tanto proteccion como una especie de...¿como decirlo...?, ¿identidad secreta?

En el sur soy un sanador, en el norte soy una especie de recolector de materias primas, al menos desde mi punto de vista lo soy, y en night raid soy mas como un distribuidor de materias militares, ademas de ser el 'Nigromante'

Por lo tanto, de aceptar lo que quiero proponer a najenda, al menos para que tenga legalidad oficial en las fuerzas del ejercito revolucionario, podre proporcionar una especie de red de espionaje para la comunicación y vigilancia, ademas de asistencia y rescate de los miembros de la revolucion y aliados

Digo aliados ya que no se como se integren las fuerzas sobrantes del ejercito del norte una vez que lleguen al sur con la informacion vital que les proporcione para facilitarles su acercamiento a la base revolucionaria

Ya sean como refugiados que lucharan como ejercito extra o que formaran su propias fuerzas pero en conjunto con el sur

Vere que decisiones tomen en cuenta una vez que se desarrolle el encuentro entre las 2 fuerzas

Si no lo acepta solo lo hare, mas de forma mas discreta, si o si ire hundiendo al imperio hasta arriba de mierda

No lo puedo acabar de un golpe, incluso con mis 'aliados', hasta ellos saben que no se pueden enfrentar a las fuerzas del imperio con la cantidad y recursos actuales

Por ello, ire debilitandoles por donde mas les duele, dañare su economia 'embargando' sus bienes a muchos que se lo llevaron en sus bolsillos, me llevare toda materia prima que tengan

Y para darles el golpe final, hare algo que nunca espere hacer, desconfianza

La confianza lo es todo en una organización, gobierno, equipos...

Les hare desconfiar tanto entre ellos que se veran su propio enemigo, desde dentro se destruiran, debilitaran, mataran, yo espero que sera rapido, ya que si bien los quiero ver sufrir esto tambien hara que sufran gente inocente

Tratare que sean dañados lo menor que se me permita, se que no puedo salvar a todo el mundo mas puedo evitar que se haga un genocidio mayor

Y viendo la gran cantidad de avaricia, glotoneria, vanidad y celos que estos tienen no sera nada dificil que caigan en las autoprovocaciones

...seria mas rapido si me uniera al imperio, pero solo eso serviria si estoy en una especie de posicion muy importante, si me uno como soldado conscripto no funcionara, ya que jugando sucio seria la manera de avanzar, y traera mas sospechas a mi persona

Por lo tanto, es por eso que hago ropa para 3 profesiones validas que puedo integrar en mi repertorio

_**[Lista de trajes Creados Por Haiiro**_

_**[Traje de Sanador]: Es hora de ir a la batalla, con estilo y varios lugares pa guardar tus suministros medicos y tenerlos listo en todo momento**_

_**[Duracion: 100]**_

_**Equipamiento de Grado [Superior], otoga 25% mas de PV y MN, ademas de un 75% de bonificacion al usar metodos curativos**_

_**50% daño inflingido si se usa material medico como armas**_

_**+25 VEL, +50 VID y +50 ENE extra mientras esta equipado**_

_**[Traje de Ocultista]: Es hora que los demas se arrepientan con magia negra, y de vez en cuando algunos sacrifigios**_

_**[Duracion: 100]**_

_**Equipamiento de Grado [Sublime], otorga 50% mas de INT y WIS, ademas de un 100% de bonificacion al usar metodos de nigromancia y espiritista**_

_**Se da 20% extra de [Sigilo] al usuario**_

_**+35 VEL, +50 ENE y +20 DEF extra mientras esta equipado**_

_**[Traje de Cazador]: Hasta tienes mas armas dentro de algunas armas, con tal de asegurar que tu presa quede muerta, y que alguien mas no te lo quiera quitar para si mismo**_

_**[Duracion: 100]**_

_**Equipamiento de Grado [Superior], otorga 25% mas de ATK y INT, ademas de un 75% de bonificacion al usar armamento para la caza**_

_**+40 VEL, +35 ATK y +25 INT extra mientras esta equipado]**_

Debo de tener variacion de cada una

La de cazador fue mandada de inmediato al clon del norte, el del sanador al sur, y yo con el ocultista

Para que el espionaje funcione, tanto el de ocultista como el de cazador tienen los rostros cubiertos, mientras el de sanado esta convenientemente hecho para ocultar la cara sutilmente

Con lo cual sere mucho menos reconocido

Me quedo comprobado cuando leone se abalanzo hacia a mi cuando me puse el traje de ocultismo, revelando mi cara ya me solto, esta tiene un gran agarre

Entendieron mis motivos para mantener mi identidad oculta, especialmente el rostro, por lo que al menos en el traje tengo el visto bueno costando cerca de 15% PV por el sometimiento de algunos miembros a mi persona, y reparar un poco mi ropaje

Tras ese incidente me la pase creando varios tipos de pociones, variando junto a las descubridas con las que estoy combinando, para darme una idea de que tanto puedo combinar para su uso, ya sea para atacar o infligir estados de salud graves a los enemigos

En parte tambien para curar o hacer enfermedades mas peligrosas, como la lubora que trato de 'necrotizarla' para volverla mas peligrosa

Solo para casos en emergencia que mi enemigo sea mas fuerte que yo, se ve lejando su uso sabiendo lo dificil que es manejar una enfermedad/droga de ese calibre

En cuanto al projecto de mi armamento 'biologico' no he podido avanzar mucho, mas tengo muy buenas ideas que se me vienen para su uso, le pondre de nombre, Proyecto: Scorn, para no olvidar el proposito de crear armas reparables

Una vez confirmado mis metas era momento de, tras preparar la comida, ver los cultivos y preparar la tierra para que descanse unos dias para volverla a utilizar

Asi pase mi 'vida de chico de campo' según palabras de mine tras recolectar los ingredientes que necesito y terminar en el acantilado que esta enfrente de la base

Como decirlo, al estar sentado en ese lugar me tranquiliza mucho

El lugar donde esta ubicada la base es un tanto interesante por la gran vista que se provee de la propia naturaleza sustentable de la cual sacamos provecho sin dañar la naturaleza del lugar

Lo se por la cantidad de comida que akame trae al lugar, y si que son aquí de entrarle con ganas cuando se come

En lo que me relajaba y trataba de olvidar todo lo que he descubierto en estas semanas senti a alguien que se acerco desde atrás

No habia intencion hostil, por lo cual solo me limite a seguir contemplando la vista

…"¿sucede algo?"

Pregunte ya estando un tanto incomodo por haberse acercado y no decir nada

"¿Que tan frecuente sueles oir sus voces?"

"…suelen de vez en cuando estando resonando en mi mente, es soportable un tiempo despues, mas no me siento tranquilo incluso cuando se van"

No espere ese tipo de pregunta, y no es nada agradable todo lo que me llega de las nuevas unidades

"A mi se me hace mas extraño que tu seas la que me lo pregunte eso, si ya dije lo que pasa al usar mi nigromancia"

"Sigue siendo importante, eres el unico que puede tomar la vida de las personas como un juego"

"...no se si lo dijiste como sarcasmo o como hecho, asi que pido que pares, no va a terminar bien lo que seguira"

"Seguire insistiendo, no es nada normal que exista alguien que impida la muerte de las personas"

"Y aun asi, ya esta la existencia de una Teigu que es capaz de esclavisar a los muertos tambien, no creas que no me puse al pendiente sabiendo de la espada que tiene una funcion similar de la nigromancia en menor escala"

Se quedo callada tras ese comentario, no lo dije por completo la sutileza, sabiendo muy bien que estare en aguas peligrosas

"Debo recordarte que los unicos que yo poseo bajo mi control son aquellos que ya murieron, no tengo intencion alguna de matar a alguien para que se una a mi horda, de ser lo contrario no seria diferente al imperio..."

Me voltee para verla a los ojos, si, esta enojada...

"Al igual que yo, tu no eres una santa, nadie de los que esta aquí son santos, cada uno tiene su propio pecado que carga con gran pesar, en mi caso, por mucho que odie mi nigromancia al menos lo puedo usar para evitar que mas vivos se unan a la muerte"

Trate de visualizar algun movimiento o accion hostil, no hubo mas eso no significa que ella no me pueda atacar de forma inmediata sin que se sienta esos sentidos forzosamente

"No hace falta saber el por que estas furiosa conmigo, y mi respuesta despues de lo de zank seguira siendo la misma, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, no le conosco y no tengo intenciones de unirme a ella para potenciar mis habilidades de nigromancia, no tengo interes de volverme una marioneta..."

"Entonces dime, ¿Por qué lo condenaste?, simplemente lo pudiste hacer tu...siervo, como los demas que estan bajo tus ordenes, ¿el era diferente cuando lo mandaste al infierno?"

"De hecho akame, le di el acto mas piadoso que le pude dar a una persona como a el..."

Me miro extrañadamente ante mi comentario

"Dejame decirte que las almas son objetos muy delicados, y de ser destruidas estas no iran al vacio, sino desapareceran de la propia existencia terrenal, en el caso de zank vi sus memorias, lo creas o no el era un buen hombre a pesar de ser un verdugo, la locura del imperio hizo que perdiera la bondad que habia en su corazon, haciendo que sufriera y sintiera placer al mismo tiempo mientras se complacia/castigaba al andar asesinando a todo aquel que le pedia suplicas a su persona"

Me pare para verla mejor directamente, "No dire que no debia ser condenado de diferente manera, mas he visto que lo mas piadoso que le podria dar seria que recibiera un castigo terrenal, sera sometido a consecuencias que estan en los limites...'Humanos' en lo que se consiertne a los pecados que uno realiza en vida, 'Y a veces tambien cuenta aquellos que esten encargados de cada tipo de infierno'"

Dije mientras pense lo ultimo, al estudiar los diferentes tipos de infierno según la religion

Estando en este mundo es mas como un Shinigami unico, bueno, es lo que he descubierto muy poco del ser que se encarga del inframundo de esta dimension

"Cuando un alma es destruida se va a un lugar mas alla de los limites terrenales, en donde el castigo que se hubiera inflingido seria mucho peor dependiendo de que es lo que haya hecho, es por eso que decidi ser muy poco piadoso a la hora de matarle, darle ese respiro de la condena que se inflingio, a cambio de pagar un precio alto por sus acciones"

Los 2 no bajamos la mirada tras unos segundos, desde la batalla contra zank ella y yo chocamos fuertemente despues de asegurarnos que no nos siguio nadie del imperio

Preguntandome cosas como si conosco a su hermana, o que si pienso en convertir a alguien de night raid en parte de la horda

No tengo ni la mas minima idea de como diablos hacerle entender que no tengo ese tipo de pensamiento, si tengo cerca de medio millon de cadaveres en mi inventario, mas son todos gentes que fueron asesinadas por el imperio, el unico que yo he matado es zank, las bestias no cuentan como seres humanoides y donhaseek ha sido matado por No Muertos y no por mi, al menos no directamente

'...no se si sea prudente, mas no le veo otra opcion..., no deberia de haber una respuesta negativa en mi opinion'

Lo que hice fue sacar una cadena, ¿de donde?, de mi interior, es una muy gruesa y negra, con inscripciones que yo no entiendo

Akame abrio los ojos al ver semejante cosa salir de mi interior, "terminando la guerra tu podrias ser libre, haciendo lo que tu gustes, al igual que los demas en night raid, en mi caso yo estoy condenado por algo que yo nunca quise, mas he recibido con tal de no morir, esa es la razn principal por la que controlo la nigromancia, en cambio de estar 'Esclavizado' por algo mas peligroso que un Shinigami, asi que creeme que soy muy serio al decir que solo estoy enfocado con aquellos que ya murieron y estando a favor de la vida, al menos asi podre hacer un buen uso de mis habilidades a pesar de mi esclavitud"

No solo ella, algunos que vinieron ahí no sabian que decir, si les habia intuido que la magia la erradico el imperio desde la creacion de los teigu, mas no que yo tengo esa cadena que es el [Contrato] del cual estoy obligado a cumplir, y aun asi no se que es lo que tengo que hacer aun

A la mañana siguiente antes de los preparativos finales para la mision fue muy callado, se entendio el pesar que yo tengo, y si bien no se meten en el tema he visto a akame mas 'compartible' desde entonces

Aun siguen sin considerarme uno de los suyos, mas ya hay una mejor interracion, eso es algo aceptable en el momento, ya que de no mejorar las relaciones podria acabar en 2 frentes, lo cual no deseo

Si se tiene motivos para atacar a night raid, no mentire en eso, pero al estar con ellos puedo ver que en verdad se quiere enmendar los errores del pasado, a pesar de las acciones crueles de algunos de ellos realmente quieren dejar ese pasado atrás, y eso lo respeto

En la noche de ese dia, 22 horas antes de la mision, fui de nuevo al acantilado, esta vez ha sido mas para entrenar un poco las nuevas habilidades que obtuve del clon del norte que ha terminado de devorar todos los cadaveres servibles, ademas de rechazando algunas opciones que aparecen en la pantalla

**[Debido a la cantidad de Muertos que ha devorado, se le da las opciones siguientes que puedes añadir a tu persona como raza (3 Opciones disponibles debido a la cantidad de cuerpos devorados):**

**[Zombie]**

**[Ghoul]**

**[Lich]**

**[Momia]**

**[Vampiro]**

**[Youkai Espiritual]**

**Se debe recordar que algunas opciones haran que sub especies que esten disponibles no puedan ser juntados debido a, ya sea por la naturaleza de la especie, o por una gran consecuencia de mutacion que se puede presentar]**

Eso fue lo que me aparecio, simplemente yo me negue a seleccionar multiples veces esa pantalla a pesar de la insistencia de Hestia de que lo aceptara

Tengo mis razones, zombie y ghoul estan fuera por default, soy un no muerto no especificado asi que es lo mismo, momia tampoco, me conlleva a quedarme sin organos, si se podria ser ventaja eso hace que redusca mi VID y mi ENE, asi como mi DEF por la gran fragileza que obtengo

Lich queda fuera por estar en una necesidad constante de devorar almas para tener mi 'humanidad' intacta, igualmente con los vampiros por la debilidad a la luz y lo mismo de estar dependiendo, en este caso de sangre

Youkai seria la mas aceptable, pero esta el tema de que tendria un cambio abrupto de mi ser que no podria ser ocultable, o no se si lo pueda ocultar, ademas que seria detectado de forma inmediata por la faccion youkai en DXD, asi que no gracias

Tras un par de horas de negarme a elegir un cambio de raza, desaparecio la pantalla, para mostrarme la siguiente tanda de opciones

**[Debido al rechazo total del usuario 261 de aceptar algun cambio proveido por la cantidad de cadaveres consumidos se ha dado una revision de alternativa de opciones a escoger**

**Se puede elegir una serie de modificaciones fisicas en tu cuerpo, ya sea organos, piel, huesos, etc**

**Se puede elegir ciertas ventajas de tipos de adn de los proveidos por las especies anteriormente mencionadas**

**Se puede elegir habilidades unicas de cada especie seleccionada, siempre y cuando se pueda respetar el punto de conservar el estado de raza actual**

**Debo de mencionar que podria haber consecuencias en cada una de las opciones, asi como mutaciones que podrian presentarse tras las modificaciones**

**Esto no puede ser ignorado como las opciones anteriores, de seguir desistiendo se aplicaran sanciones y penalizaciones a su persona]**

***Suspiro**

Por lo visto no tengo opcion, asi que debo de elegir de alguna de las 3...

Hmm...

Ire por la de modificacion de cuerpos haber que opcion tengo

**[Modificacion Corporal**

**Por la inmensa cantidad de cuerpos devorados se puede añadir ventajas a partes de tu cuerpo que ayudaran a una ventaja en tu sistema, podrian haber consecuencias ocultas debido a como escojas por cada mutacion que se te presente**

**Es valido escoger hasta 6 modificaciones en tu cuerpo, con 3 mutaciones resultantes dependiendo de tus opciones**

**[Vision Aumentada y Profunda]: tus ojos se desarrollan de mejor manera, permitiendo que aumente el alcance visual y la profunda percepcion de las cosas**

**[Cerebro Compreso Ramificado]: las neuronas y la materia gris se vuelven mas evolucionadas y tienen mejor comunicación, ayuda a la especializacion de ordenes y concentracion, asi como las capacidades del cerebro mas avanzadas que la de un ser comun**

**[Sistema Nervioso Duradero]: las ramificaciones de los nervios ayudan a un mejor envio de informacion de las ordenes del cerebro a las diferentes partes del cuerpo, por lo que el tiempo de reaccion es reducido al igual que las ordenes que son recibidas en el cuerpo**

**[Lengua Sensiblemente Endurecida]: las papilas gustativas hacen que puedan sentir mejor los sabores, se vuelve disponible la sensacion de alimentos creados por npc que no esten affiliados contigo, esto tambien ayuda a la hora de la realizacion de encuentros carnales y deteccion de sustancias nocivas**

**[Sistema Digestivo Eficiente]: los acidos gastricos, asi como los demas organos que componen la ingesta y absorbcion de los nutrientes ingeridos hace que, tanto se aumente exponencialmente la resistencia a enfermedades y venenos como una mejora de utlizar los nutrientes de manera eficaz, eliminando la necesidad de dejar residuos como consecuencia**

**[Sistema Inmune Mejorado]: los anticuerpos son mas 'inteligentes' al atacar patogenos extraños, asi como la deteccion de posibles amenazas futuras, evitando las enfermedades y conteniendo lo que no pueden eliminar por un cierto tiempo**

**[Sistema Oseo Endurecido]: Los huesos que posees no solo tienen la habilidad de poder fortalecerce para evitar ser rotos facilmente, se ha aprendido a regenerar y curar las lesiones oseas a un ritmo lento, por lo que hace dificil la perdida y consecuencias a causa de fracturas letales y perdida de huesos**

**[Regeneracion Celular Energetica]: las celulas del cuerpo no solo ayudan tras recibir grandes daños a recuperar su salud, trabajan tan eficientemente que aumentan la velocidad que las heridas tenidas son mas faciles de curar, permitiendo una recuperacion mas veloz sin gastar mucha energia por parte del usuario**

**[Capas Densas de Piel]: el recuvimiento completo del organo mas grande que se posee se vuelve mas dura sin perder sus cualidades naturales y su flexibilidad, haciendo que daños causados a la dermis sean mas dificiles, ademas de eliminar enfermedades en la misma**

**[Testiculos Altamente Productivos]: La cantidad de ADN que se desborda en los espermatozoides hacen que estos aumenten el tiempo de vida util de los mismos, al igual que su velocidad, aumentando la fertibilidad y el chance de embarazo al punto que tener gemelos o trillizos es lo usual**

**[Moronga Inusualmente Dominante]: Tanto tus joyas de plata como el miembro en medio de ellas reciben una potenciacion un tanto inusual, se permite que por la cantidad de sangre que se bombea ayudando un crecimiento exponencial de estas, suele ser un plus en las artes carnales**

**[Sistema Circulatorio Reforzado]: Tanto el corazon como toda la ramificacion que conlleva a distintas partes de cuerpo hacen que aumente su fuerza la cantidad de sangre que se recorre en el cuerpo, permitiendo mayor oxigeno y mas produccion de dioxido de carbono en el cuerpo, al igual que mayor fuerza que se obtiene junto a una rapida eliminacion de impurezas del cuerpo**

**[Higado Envidioso de Alcohólicos]: Se da un gran aumento en las funciones del organo permitiendo la eliminacion inmediata de impurezas del cuerpo, al igual que disminuye el efecto de sustancias nocivas que entren en ti, como alcohol, venenos, paralizantes, drogas, etc.**

**[Sistema Respiratorio Ampliado]: la cantidad de aire que se respira aumenta, permitiendo la entrada de oxigeno y salida de dioxido de carbono aumenten, ayudando en la eliminacion de impurezas aerobicas disminuir, al igual que reduce considerablemente efectos nocivos del aire que entre a tu sistema**

**[Eliminacion Gradual de Desechos del Riñon]: La eficiencia de eliminacion que se hace de las impurezas de la sangre aumenta al punto que se reduce los efectos dañinos de sustancias altamente nocivas a la salud**

**[Columna Vertebral Reforzada]: los huesos de la columna y los nervios dentro de ella son mas resistentes, haciendo que el daño sufrido en ellos sera mejor reparable, ayuda tambien a una mayor regeneracion de los huesos de esa region, reduciendo considerablemente posibilidad de quedar paralitico entre otras consecuencias]**

...realmente no espere esto

Aunque si es realmente util muchas de estas en este caso creo poder sacar provecho de esto

Por lo cual escogere **[Cerebro Compreso Ramificado], [Sistema Nervioso Duradero], [Sistema Inmune Mejorado], [Sistema Oseo Endurecido], [Regeneracion Celular Energetica] y [Sistema Circulatorio Reforzado]**

Tras terminar de escoger, aparecieron las siguientes mutaciones: **[Sistema Respiratorio Ampliado], [Columna Vertebral Reforzada] y [Moronga Inusualmente Dominante]**

No espere tener algunas de estas, al igual que ese ultimo beneficio que no es tan util en mi opinion

Tras terminar con la selección no voy a mentir, me quede en el prado tirado e inmovil cerca de 30 Min en lo que sentia un dolor indescriptible por todo mi cuerpo

No duele tanto como cuando [?] me dio la mano, aun asi se dolio como no se tiene idea, tras terminar aparecieron los siguientes atributos adicionales

**[Cerebro Compreso Ramificado]: +100 INT y WIS**

**[Sistema Nervioso Duradero]: +100 ENE**

**[Sistema Inmune Mejorado]: +100 VID**

**[Sistema Oseo Endurecido]: +100 DEF**

**[Regeneracion Celular Energetica]: +50 VID y ENE**

**[Sistema Circulatorio Reforzado]: +50 VID y WIS**

**[Sistema Respiratorio Ampliado]: +50 VEL y INT**

**[Columna Vertebral Reforzada]: +50 DEF y ENE**

**[Moronga Inusualmente Dominante]: +100 Carisma**

Senti cada parte de lo que se describio recorrer fuertemente por mi cuerpo, me siento mucho mas fuerte, a la vez que extrañado, realmente no espere este cambio abrupto resultara de esa manera...

Y no soy el unico, tal parece que algunos se han dado cuenta del cambio que he sufrido...

**[Bonificacion de VID a 400]**

**[Resistencia Adaptadora Avanzado]: Tu propio cuerpo es capaz de adaptarse según la situacion**

**Aumenta en un 400% la VID**

**En vez de ser sumado DEF+(20*VID) sera ahora sumado (2*DEF)+(40*VID), proporcionando mas PV**

**[Bonificacion de ENE a 400]**

**[Energizador Avanzada]: Pasivamente aumenta *3 la recuperacion de MN que se obtiene**

**Aumenta en un 400% el ENE**

**Reduce un 200% la cantidad de MN consumible en cualquier tipo de movimiento**

**[Bonificacion de DEF a 400]**

**[Defensor Avazado]: Pasivamente aumenta *4 la DEF natural de tus puntos de estado, obteniendo mayor resistencia a los daños obtenibles**

**Aumenta en un 400% la DEF**

**Reduce un 200% la cantidad de daño obtenible**

**[Bonificacion de VEL a 400]**

**[Ligereza Avanzada]: Pasivamente reduce en tu persona el peso que conllevas, asi aumentando mas la VEL de reaccion que tienes**

**Aumenta en un 400% la VEL**

**Reduce un 200% el tiempo de reaccion por cualquier movimiento y/o accion hecha**

**[Bonificacion de ENE, INT y WIS a 400]**

**[Bateria Magica Avanzada]: Dentro de ti se amplian las cantidades de MN que puedes soportar**

**Aumenta la cantidad de MN obtenible cambiando los valores de (2*ENE)+(20*WIS)+(40*INT) a (4*ENE)+(40*WIS)+(80*INT), obteniendo mas MN**

Puedo sentir por lo sensible que me encuentro de muchas sensaciones que no percibia antes, algunos sonidos que se escuchan lejanamente, ciertos temblores de la tierra ya sea por pasos o por sonido de lo que hay alrededor, realmente me siento mucho mas poderoso

Aun asi, no creo estar a nivel de ella

No me debo confiar a pesar del nuevo nivel que poseo, a diferencia de mi ella si tiene una fuerza monstruosa

Durante el viaje hacia la zona roja de la capital no paso desapercivido el cambio que tuve en mi persona, musculos bien definidos, una piel blanca mas sana, un crecimiento de mi cuerpo reciente, es pocos de los cambios que he sufrido, fuera de eso no hubo mas reacciones, lo usual

Por ello, al ir hacia nuestros respectivos lugares pude sentir mucha hostilidad por un lugar

Se que tengo [Sexto sentido] que me ayuda a tener una reaccion rapida, pero la percepcion que tengo ahora es mas sensible, y a la vez mas controlada

Si asi es como me siento, me pregunto que sentiran aquellos que esten en niveles extraordinariamente altos, especialmente otros gamers

...tambien si llegare a encontrarme a alguno, por algo me dieron un numero de identificacion, por lo que se hay al menos 260 jugadores haya afuera

Me he preguntado eso antes, mas hestia al tratar de buscar respuestas acerca de otros gamers me hace lo mismo que preguntar acerca de mi mision, se glichea en automatico y no me responde mis preguntas, se muy bien que esto lo hace intencionalmente

Tengo un mal presentimiento, mas si tiene que ver con la alteracion del multiverso el cual no me quieren dar mas explicacion sobre lo que esta sucediendo

Me estoy hartando de tanto misterio, y aun asi solo puedo esperar a que me sean reveladas por mis contractores

Son 2 ademas de hestia que es mas el enlace entre ellos 2, [C], debido a que desconosco su nombre, y a [?] que fue el que impuso el contrato en primer lugar

Asi sabiendo fuera de Ga Kill Y DxD tengo 2 sogas en el cuello definitivas siendo los que me obligaran a hacer algo en un futuro no muy lejano...

Me sigue inquietando que es, presiento que a pesar que teniendo estas bonificaciones la tendre mas que dificil, por ello no me confio, dejarme confiar facilmente fue lo que causo mi muerte en primer lugar

Tras ese momento en el traslado en grupos me fui de mi lado para quedar en posicion con Mine, Leone y Sheele, la agrupacion formal y prueba de las nuevas habilidades que puedo proveer con el viento a leone mientras que en caso que salga algo mal Mine acabe con los que se escapen mientras sheele es su usual protectora

[Normal], 30 Min despues del termino de la mision

Mine pudo ver cuando una gran cantidad de esqueletos que aparecieron alrededor de Koro y de Seryuu a la par que unos espectros sustrajeron rapidamente el cuerpo severamente dañado de sheele, junto a su teigu

"No me digan que, ¡EL NIGROMANTE ESTA AQUI!", la chica grito esasperada, estaba en plena ejecucion de su 'justicia' a la par que destruiria a la amenaza que su imperio tiene al eliminar a 2 miembros de night raid justo enfrente de ella

No perdi el tiempo y tras usar [Alzamiento del mas alla] me dispuse a dar una pocion menor a las chicas, estan en malas condiciones, pero al menos esto ayudara a darme tiempo para tratarlas

"H-haii...", le silencie la boca a mine

"Soy en estos momentos el temible nigromante, ¿recuerdas?", espabilo mientras le susurre para asentir con la cabeza de que no debe de arruinar la tapadera

Ahora, toca mi papel del hombre que esta empeñado a consumir el mundo en un valle necrotico

"Gracias, oh gran protectora de la justicia...", escuche todas sus palabras por medio de un espectro, asi que la estoy provocando, a la par que tambien hara que por medio de ella de una mala idea de mi por parte del imperio, y que no estoy relacionado con night raid

"Debido a como dejaste a estas 2 mujeres lo unico que has hecho es que tenga 2 especimenes muy valiosos para mis experimentos, yo te lo agradecere con creces algun dia, tal vez te haga mi subordinada cuando empiece mi alzamiento necrotico en plena capital del imperio"

Le dije de antemano a las chicas de mi grupo de que, en caso de encontrarnos a un usuario de teigu proveniente del imperio actuaria de forma malvada, como un nigromante debe de ser, asi para que la atencion la tenga esclusivamente yo, es arriesgado mas la desinformacion es el peor enemigo que un gobierno puede recibir, y voy a explotar eso como no tienen idea

"¡KORO, NO PERMITAS QUE ESE DESGRACIADO SE VAYA CON LAS MIEMBROS DE NIGHT RAID!"

Si, esta furiosa, mas es inutil, al momento que ese perro con esteroides fue a gran velocidad yo solte namikazes no para explotar junto a el, sino para usar la explosion como impulso, mientras huia del lugar y aturdi a esa teugi biologica, por lo menos lo suficiente para huir del lugar simulando que me hice daño a proposito

~7 Minutos despues...

"Eso fue lo que paso, no pude quedarme a derrotarla, no con un gran contingente de soldados que iban para alla, por lo que opte en llevarmelas e irme de ahí directamente"

Les explicaba al resto del grupo lo que sucedió con las chicas mientras huiamos de ahí en un tunel subterraneo, siempre veo vias de escape en caso de que algo salga mal, y por ello tengo a terra preparada de ante mano por situaciones como esta

Ademas, ese perro esta muy mal, no tiene nivel como tal, ya que es considerado como objeto, mas fuera de eso es muy peligroso, por algo es una teigu y viendo como atacaba no me extraña que le pertenesca a esa desquisiada

Realmente fue buena idea que mantuviera un grupo de espectros cerca de ella en caso que necesitara teletransportarme a ellas

Si, a leone le sorprendio que pudiera mover lugares con una de mis unidades, mas comprendio al entender el estado grave de sus compañeras

A la par que nos moviamos en el tunel yo lo volvia a rellenar de tierra, para que no haya sospechas de como pudimos pasar por varias unidades del imperio de la capital desapercibidos

Mine y sheele fueron teletransportadas directamente a night raid por un clon mio, y no puedo como tal usar la teletransportacion aquí, no sin saber las capacidades que se tengan en este lugar, podrian detectar la magia que poseo y darles una llave directa a la base

Por ello las 2 chicas se sustrajeron volando al norte, hasta que dieran con el clon que esta recolectando en ese lugar y se teletransportaran ahí

"Ahora mismo, uno de mis clones les estan dando atencion medica, debemos apresurarnos a salir de aquí..."

"Tienes mucho que explicar haiiro, como acerca de esa teletransportacion que usaste". Leone les conto sobre eso y no me sorprende, "Yo les dire en su momento, por ahora es vital que estemos fuera del radar de alcance del imperio, llegando a la base les dire lo que paso..."

Algunos no quedaron conformes, mas no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir, habia que huir a paso veloz incluso si es bajo tierra

_**[Clon 1]**_**, presente, 3 horas despues...**

Me entere que tras el ataque de esa usuaria de teigu con el perro que es mi rival en cuanto a devorar personas puse a sheele en 'terapia intensiva', con mine ha resultado mas un tratamiento para sus brazos y su pierna, estando viendo su salud en todo momento

No he desarrollado pociones en caso de destruccion de huesos y organos, y veo que es mala idea presentar mi [Regeneracion Necrotica] enfrente de todos, no sin una alta confianza, por ello el original esta completamente pendiente de su recuperacion

En cuanto a mi, podria decirse que estoy en proceso de cumplir parte del trato que hice con najenda

Llegue tarde..., al menos para salvar la poblacion del primer pueblo, "¡Grandioso!, si puedo vencerte a ti me dara mayor reputacion acerca de mi grandiosa fuerza"

"Tu puedes quedarte con eso, yo estoy mas interesado en quedarme con su rostro, ¿me pregunto como sera?, no puedo esperar a quitarte esa mascara"

En lo que mis no muertos estan peleando con el contingente del imperio yo me encontre con 2 usuarios de teigu para mi sorpresa, el 3ero escapo junto con un grupo de soldados a caballo

No importa si ellos se van, no les dejare facilmente el regreso a casa, el otro clon ha volado toda ruta hacia el sur desde el norte

Esa copia barata del flautista de hameling me esta debilitando con su teigu mientras que la extraña imitacion del minotauro se me abalanza

**Daidara**

**Nivel: 262**

**Raza: [Humano]**

**Teigu: [Belvack]**

**Profesion: [Asesino Maestro][Combatiente de armas pesadas Maestro][Guerrero Maestro]**

**Afiliacion:[Imperio] [Esdeath]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**PV: 445,000**

**MN: 355,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Motivado, Emocionado, Tu sangre**

**Uno de los integrantes llamados las 3 bestias que estan al mando de esdeath, el va y pelea brutalmente en contra de sus adversarios, con su teigu lo lanza partido en 2 a manera de bumerang, aprovechando su peso hace que los cortes proporcionados sean letales para quien no ponga atencion al regreso del arma a su usuario**

**Nyau**

**Nivel: 252**

**Raza: [Humano]**

**Teigu: [Scream]**

**Profesion: [Asesino Maestro][Ilusionista Experto][Manipulador Maestro]**

**Afiliacion:[Imperio] [Esdeath]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**PV: 305,000**

**MN: 455,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Desquisiado, interesada, enojada**

**Un buen ejemplo del lobo en disfraz de cordero, tras su amigable apariencia se esconde un carácter sadico, con a cual tiene una facinacion de coleccionar caras de sus victimas, esta molesto por evitar quitarle la cara a su reciente victima, mas esta dispuesta a recuperarla una vez que te debilite con su teigu y lo haga personalmente**

A juzgar por como me miro realmente quiere mi cara, lamentablemente para ellos no soy presa facil, aun con mi poder reducido al 20% creo poder contra ellos

En lo que Daidara entablo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo yo use una [Bomba Tenebrosa] a Nyau para evitar que le diera apoyo al rubio, siendo un poco perturbado por las alucinaciones

Por lo que el rubio y yo estuvimos batiendonos con su teigu y mi espada con escudo, de hacer mis movimientos correctamente podre tener el terreno alto en este combate

No es facil, su tiempo de reaccion es casi igual que la mia, reduciendo algunos PV en el proceso

Lo bueno es que si estoy al pendiente cuando lanza las partes de el hacha, permitiendome incluso usarlas en su contra

Cuando vienen de regreso golpeo con fuerza con el escudo a manera de aumentar su velocidad para que impacte en el, aprovechando lo pesado que el hacha es

**[Ataque de escudo]: con un impacto de todo el cuerpo permite tanto dañar como proteger al usuario, incluso tiene otras funciones como desviar/direccionar proyectiles en camino**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

El otro que venia en camino use [Lanzamiento de escudo] igualmente para redireccionar el ataque hacia a el

"¡No creas que es todo lo que tengo, esto no es nada!", tras 'recuperarse' del imprevisto uso de su hacha en su contra con todo y heridas en el pecho y pierna cargo hacia a mi

Le permiti que entrara en contacto conmigo, en el ultimo momento aprovechando la velocidad de carga de el use [Puntapie] a la vez de [Capoeira] cuando hice que se tropezara violentamente y mi pie dio un poderoso golpe a manera de gancho, en consecuencia el tiro su teigu por el imprevisto de usar su propia carga en contra ademas de desarmarlo

Me quito cerca del 25% de PV cuando tuve que usar mi brazo izquierdo como 'sacrificio' para hacer esto

Mientras esta en el aire no perdi el tiempo e use con magia cargada use [Red Cortante]

Termino por no solo atraparlo, sino tambien por cortar partes especificas y vias venosas muy importantes, haciendo que se [Desangre] rapidamente en cuestion de segundos

...no era mi intencion hacer eso, solo queria inmovilizarlo para despues usa [Sumision], parece que las heridas hechas en la pierna y el pecho hicieron que los delgados hilos de viendo de la red pudieran tras pasar la carne muy facilmente

Con lo que vi a este que paso su muerte rapidamente con su PV a 0

'uno menos, falta el otro', pense a la par que el rubio se abalanzo hacia a mi con su flauta a manera de baston, parece que dejo de atacarse a el mismo

_**[Imperial], 15 minutos despues**_

"¡Deprisa!, ¡Debemos de llegar con la fuerza principal con refuerzos!, ¡Hay que advertir sobre el nigromante que esta cerca de la zona!"

Nunca pensaron que durante la mision especial hecha por honest y ordenados por la misma Esdeath de hacer ataques que sean hechos a nombre de Night Raid resultara tan mal, al primer pueblo que atacaron dieron directamente con el

Se esperaba ser encontrado en las zonas en retirada mientras se saqueaba y se mataba a la resistencia que quedaba en los pueblos del norte para abastecimiento en la zona en direccion a la fortaleza del norte

Solo para encontrarse con reportes de que ha habido una tactica poco usual, los suministros han o desaparecido o han sido contaminados con mierda y veneno, ni la propia nieve es posible ser utilizado para purificar

Nos tuvimos que valer con el hielo de Esdeath-sama para sobrevivir tras el ataque al bastion del principe del norte

Ahora, a cabalgata maxima debemos de irnos lo mas pronto posible con uno de los batallones de la fuerza principal que deben estar cerca junto al maestro Liver, el es el que tiene menos ventaja en este lugar ya que los lagos congelados estan lejos como para usar su teigu a maxima eficiencia...

Mientras fuimos evitando cada pueblo que era objetivo nos fuimos sorprendidos por una gran caida de nieve...

No no era una avalancha...

"La tierra..., se viene aba...", el piso donde estamos se vino debajo de forma abrupta, haciendo una fosa de no mas de 15 metros de altura

Tras unos momentos de levantarnos por la caida vimos que casi todos los soldados junto con Liver-sama caimos en lo que parece un barrancon con todo y caballos, solo un jinete ha librado la caida

"¡Ve de inmediato con la fuerza principal, el nigromante esta cerca de esta zona!"

El jinete que quedo estatico por como la caballeria fue terreno abajo espabilo y se fue de ahí lo mas rapido que su caballo le permitia

"Asi que estos son los que quedaron..."

Sentimos una sensacion tetrica del otro lado de donde se fue el jinete, tras voltear todos vimos a un tipo recubierto en ropas negras que cubrian su cuerpo, tras cortes profundos dentro de el que parecian cerrarse lentamente

"Solo se los dire de una vez, ninguno de ustedes saldran con vida de aquí..."

_**[Fin de la Transmision]**_

Bueno, haiiro esta agitando un panal de avispas varas veces, yendo sin saber que esta atacando sin apoyo real y debilitados por falta de suministros a efectivos del imperio que en otra situacion le darian una fuerte camotiza a cambio

Seryuu ha visto por primera vez a uno de los responsables del ataque a su maestro ogre, si de por si esta loca y con la idea equivocada de apoyar en vez de eliminar la amenaza del nigromante va a hacer que su mente quede mas inestable... nada bueno para lo que viene

Esdeath aun no sabe por completo sobre la amenaza del nigromante, por lo que solo tiene conocimiento de rumores que dicen sus hombres de lo que escucharon en otras ciudades, de saberlo nunca hubiera seguido con el plan de esparcir las fuerzas de regreso, eso saldra caro, tanto a ella como al imperio perdiendo mas efectivos

Y sera ya el momento de revelar mas informacion a Night Raid y al ejercito revolucionario, para formalizar la alianza y la confianza en los 2 grupos...

Sin contar que le quedan posiblemente 2 o menos dias a haiiro en esa dimension

Que tengan buen dia, tarde, noche, y feliz dia de la bandera ;3

_**[Caso No.261 Activo]**_

_**[Atencion, se ha detectado una irregularidad**_

_**Procesos de Validacion han sido requeridos a la base central principal**_

_**ADN proporcionado del usuario esta siendo verificado**_

_**Han sido revisados la apariencia fisica actual del usuario 261**_

_**Espere por favor...**_

…

…

_**Ha sido enviado al concilio de Gamers una alerta de nivel Verde, identidad confirmada, ADN unico Confirmado...**_

_**Usuario 261 Ha sido Reconstituido y esta recientemente reactivado...]**_

"La madre que me pario..."

Esto no puede ser posible, debe de ser un error...

Mande a confirmar la solicitud 3 veces mas...

No hubo error en el sistema, de verdad el No. 261 esta de nuevo activo

Es algo imprevisto, usualmente los gamers que han fallecido quedan asi, muertos, desde que se elimino la opcion de 2da oportunidad tras la guerra de los Gamers

'Debo de dar alerta de esto de inmediato...'

_**[Ingrese Usuario y ADN personal por favor]**_

_***Tecleo**_

_**[Identidad confirmada**_

_**Usuario Gamer No. 11,049 ha sido confirmado**_

_**Ingrese el tipo de alerta a declarar...]**_


	10. Capitulo 9: Regreso Amargo

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y prepararme pa semana santa aun mas, ];) ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 9: Regreso Amargo]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, algunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y evitando el catarro]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Haiiro], dia y medio antes de que haiiro vuelva a Kuoh**_

"Tranquilizate, solo estaba cambiando el vendaje, y tu lubbock, ¡ya te he dicho que no me estoy aprovechando de la situacion asi que calmate!"

Ha sido pesado este tiempo que volvimos a la base, claro que mi clon ha hecho lo posible para tratar las heridas, tengo que decir que hice un milagro con sheele

A pesar de mis pociones de PV ella quedo como si hubiera sido aventada por una trituradora gran parte de su cuerpo

Por suerte fue atendida inmediatamente, y mi clon hizo un buen trabajo en lo que venia

Fue dificil explicarle a najenda mi presencia si deberia estar con el grupo en el imperio, ayudo ver la condicion de las chicas para que no mi hiciera muchas preguntas, al menos por ahora

Mine ya casi esta sana, solo le falta descanso

En cuanto a sheele se volvio muy delicada, hice intervenciones cerca de 5 veces, a veces najenda, akame o bulat me dieron apoyo para las intervenciones de sheele

Por suerte, he podido en la ultima por fin arreglar su cuerpo, di un mensaje de emergencia al clon del sur para suministrar pociones que pudieran ayudarme con ella

Me proporciono antibioticos, anti coagulantes, productores de sangre y regenerador de huesos

Es sorprendente cuantos metodos medicos me proporciono a lo largo de su estadia en el sur

Tras 18 horas sin parar de cuidados intensivos por fin su cuerpo esta descanzando, aun asi me he quedado en vigilancia, por si surge alguna complicacion

Y no era el unico que estaba en la sala, se turnaban mas todos sin excepcion vigilabamos el estado de las 2 chicas en el sanatorio, a falta de maquinaria que dice el pulso y ritmo cardiaco uno debe de estar checandolas todo el tiempo

En este caso, me la andan haciendo bronca por tener que hacer el cambio de las vendas a sheele, sigue inconsiente desde el ataque, por lo que con ayuda hay que quitar las vendas sangrantes por unas nuevas, esta tanda no ha sangrado mucho, por lo que es muy buena señal

No me atrevo a usar [Regeneracion Necrotica] en ella hasta haber platicado con todos consientemente, y realmente este no es el momento para eso

"Todavia no confio en ti para que hagas estas cosas, dejame hacerlo..."

"Yo se muy bien que te vas a quedar embelesado conociendote, aparte lo unico que me importa es su salud y ni siquiera tengo pensado en aprovecharme de esto, esta delicada como para que estes forcejeando"

Mientras sostenia una de las vendas con la que la estaba vendando a la pelipurpura con uno de mis pies y mi otro brazo trato de tanto evitar que lubbock se acerque mas de lo que esta y que por su forcejeo que haya a dar con sheele

"Lubbock, ¡Separate de una vez!", el brazo de najenda agarro al peliverde alejandolo de mi, tras esa accion me dispuse a continuar con el vendaje

"Pero najenda..."

"El esta haciendo su trabajo, y yo ya me he quedado con el en uno de los turnos, es confiable el cuidado que el esta haciendo, por lo que no le interrumpas"

En lo que le regañaba solo faltaba los vendajes de la cabeza

Casi al terminar vi que ella estaba abriendo los ojos, el efecto del adormecedor ha cesado, por suerte su cuerpo esta mas sano que hace horas por lo que el dolor deberia ser minimo

"Ha-iiro...", se escucho su voz mientras los otros 3 hablaban sobre lo que lubbock hacia en estos momentos, poniendo atencion en las 2 personas

"Tranquila, ya estas a salvo, no te molestes en hablar aun, algunos organos de tu cuerpo siguen siendo muy sensibles..."

Muchos se reunieron cerca de ella al ver que esta consiente, yo me limite a limpiar la sangre y tirar las vendas sucias, ademas de preparar la nueva tanda de medicamentos recientes

Les deje su espacio para que hablaran, realmente no esperaron que su compañera quedara en ese estado y las ansias no quedaron atrás

Ahora, debo asearme y prepararme para una larga discusion, se que esto no sera facil de ningunmodo y menos con las fuertes emociones que se presentan

Solo espero que sepan entender todo lo que he hecho durante este dia

[Clon 1], unas 6 horas antes

'¡Carajo!', maldecia por la cantidad de dolor que fue inflingido en mi persona

Lo bueno es que no soy el unico que esta en malas condiciones, nunca espere que una teigu que solo sirve para controlar el agua... deberia ser mas catalogado a una teigu que permita controlar cualquier sustancia disponible, incluida la sangre

"***Jadeo**, no importa si yo caigo aquí..., me he asegurado de llevarte conmigo...,** *escupe sangre de su boca**"

**[Alerta, altas cantidades de veneno detectadas, objetivo, descomposicion directa del higado, esta siendo neutralizada]**

'Asi que ese fue el veneno que se inyecto en si mismo y con el cual con su sangre me acribillo...'

Yo seriamente pense que se drogo como el flautista cuando se transformo en su forma de esteroides, y si que fue extremadamente dificil estar a su nivel, su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron con creces

Al menos uno de mis clones pudo hacer tiempo con los que cayeron en la trampa antes de que tras matar al rubio fuese obligado a desaparecer por la falta de MN

Volviendo a ser reinvocado en contra de Liver

Si los otros 2 eran dificiles yo puedo entender por que tuvo que invocarme el clon que fue a la emboscada

El es muy fuerte, no solo la sangre de los recien fallecidos, sino la propia humedad, y agua que rompio de un rio congelado le dio una gran ventaja por el propio suministro que recibia

No servia envenenar el agua, aun asi podia usarlo sin envenenarse

Duro bastante la pelea debido a que el es muy experimentado a diferencia de los otros 2 que se quedan muy atrás a diferencia de el

Aprovechaba distracciones para huir, me podia atacar de diferentes partes de forma imprevista, tuve que gastar mucho tiempo creando y volviendo a crear clon tras clon por cada fallo

Al punto que llegamos por donde el queria desde un principio, uno de los lagos congelados, sufri muchas veces que me hiciera queso gruyer todo el cuerpo

No me moleste en regenerarme, solo me puse a hacerle creer que me mato y luego seguir atacando por otro lado, haciendo una lucha de desgaste, en lo que le oblige a que su MN llegara a 0 ya que no gastaba mucho MN por su teigu, solo manipula el agua mas no es como un control nato del elemento de agua, es mas un control nato de las sustancias liquidas alrededor de el

"Es sorprendente que hayas elegido volverte una propia arma biologica a partir de usarte y desangrarte con tal de evitar que yo siga viviendo, es digno de elogio"

Vi que esboso una sonrisa de su cara que cayo de repente tras mi siguiente comentario, "la unica falla de tu plan solo ha sido que no solo soy resistente a muchos venenos, con la muestra que ingresaste en mi sistema podre dar con una cura para ese tipo de veneno"

"***Escupe mas sangre**, ...no puede ser...", "Ve el lado positivo a que estas convirtiendote en un no muerto en el proceso, al menos con tu teigu y tus conocimientos les hare buen uso para el objetivo principal que tu tenias en un principio, hacer el bien por las personas y acabar con lo putrido de este mundo"

Tras eso agarre su alma mientras vi que en sus ultimos momentos su rostro mostraba desepcion, y una mueca de alegria

Le di el mismo trato que a zank al mandarlo al vacio, con Daidara y Nyau los mande directamente al infierno

Ya sera cosa del encargado de este mundo darles su juicio predestinado, ademas que no quiero sentir sus emociones en este momento, al menos tengo sus conocimientos

…***suspiro**, se que al mostrar la teigu me dira muchas cosas bulat, ellos eran camaradas anteriormente, mas dare mi palabra de honor y dar las 3 teigu a los presentes, al menos asi al dar las noticias de zopeton podran ayudar a aliviar ligeramente la discusion que se viene, dejando de lado el cuidado extremo que esta recibiendo sheele en estos momentos

Bueno, mi trabajo ya casi esta listo, por la batalla tardia y el contingente de legionarios a esta direccion se me hara imposible aprovechar al maximo la estrategia de tierra 'quemada' y falta de suministro para seguir atacando a tropas del imperio, me mostraron ellos 3 que realmente los usuarios de teigu en lugares especificos son extremadamente letales

Al menos tener 3 teigus quitados del imperio y destruido las rutas a los pueblos que no se han evacuado aun es mi recompensa personal, eso y el plan 'Norte aislado' sigue su curso, sera cosa de que el clon que recien cree pueda verificar el estado del borde entre el imperio y el continente del norte

Si no tomaron en serio y solo mandaron una legion a mi direccion aun podre causar daño a las tropas por la 'separacion' que causare, al menos eso espero

Aplicare la tecnica que los alemanes usaron en francia, solo de mejor manera

Conociendolos usaran la conscripcion para formar mas tropas del imperio, pero si funciona todo bien la perdida de tropas sera el menor de sus problemas

Al ser tropas de elite sera mas facil que ellos caigan sin bronca

**~Has subido 20 niveles**

**[Felicidades, has subido de rango]**

***Clon desaparece**

_**[Clon 2], **_**Mientras en el sur**

**[Se ha cambiado de [Demonio de Clase Media(Baronet)] a [Demonio de Clase Alta(Baron) = Rango: Experto]**

**[Demonio de Clase Alta (Baron)]: Eres un igual entre varios demonios, no tan oficialmente hasta que se te apruebe por el gobierno demoniaco, al menos les sera dificil verte hacia a bajo a muchos de ellos, al menos que sean elites o super-demonios**

**Se despliegan 3 pares de alas para volar en el cielo, aumentando la velocidad y la habilidad aerea el triple**

**Se habilita las habilidades de la pieza [Peon] para [Promocionar], siempre y cuando se tenga permiso del [Rey], gastando el 75% de tu MN eres capaz de promocionarte por ti mismo, mas dara alerta de esa accion por el sistema demoniaco**

**Se habilita la habilidad de volar por los cielos**

**Se obtiene un aumento de daño que puedes recibir a la luz y/o objetos sagrados *2**

**Se obtiene un aumento de daño que puedes recibir al fuego *2**

**Hace que pueda aumentar de forma algo constante la Rep entre otros demonios, la cual aumenta hacia demonios de clase inferior a la tuya y suele disminuir si son superiores a la tuya**

**Obtienes un 400% de bonificacion a tus estados**

**+40 Rep permanente a demonios, (exceptuando si no forman parte del gobierno demoniaco)**

**No obstante, los demonios no oficiales al gobierno demoniaco mostraran menos hostilidad a tu persona por tu poder creciente**

**[Peon][4]: 4 piezas de peon fueron introducidos en ti, dando evidencia de tu union con Rias Gremory como su sirviente**

**Los estados obtienen un 100% de aumento exceptuando SUE**

**Es posible poder [Promocionar] con el permiso de Rias**

**Facilita el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Demonios, dificulta el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Angeles y en Caidos**

**[Se ha obtenido una bonificacion al tener a Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Sona, Rukuro, Yura, Meguri en Reputacion a 100]**

**Las antes mencionadas han aumentado la capacidad de obtener Obediencia y afecto de ellas de forma mas facil**

**El estado de Rep queda cerrada, al menos que hagas una especie de traicion que obligue a bajar ese estado**

**Al tener 5 demonios con reputacion en 100 se te da el siguiente beneficio [Raza: Demonio Clase Baja] desbloqueado**

**Se tiene esa raza actualmente, cambiando tipo de recompensa dependiendo de lo obtenido**

**+25 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Sarziras [50]**

**[Mandato Raudo]: Ganas mayor Rep y Obediencia con demonios, esto se disminuye con aquellos que tienen un rango menor al tuyo**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Grayfia [50]**

**[Encargada de Maids]: Aumenta la Obediencia, Rep y el Afecto con aquellos que se dediquen a la servidumbre**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Serafall [50]**

**[Negociadora Rauda]: Aumenta la facilidad de que otros opten por hacer tratos que te beneficien mas a ti que a los demas**

El poder es extraño, el como este recorre por mi cuerpo, no he tenido la posibilidad de sacar y practicar con las alas ya que los demonios se suponen que no existen en este mundo, al menos no como raza

En cuanto a lo demas, no se si fue buena idea ser un Clase alta tan pronto...

Es bueno por los beneficios, si, mas no se si sea prudente, los demas demonios lo detectaran, y a pesar de la rep alta obtenida con muchas de las chicas no me ayudara a librarla con personas como las maou

**[De hecho ya hemos encontrado una manera de ayudarte con eso, siendo mas facil debido a que avanzaste a demonio de clase alta, lo malo es que a pesar que tienes el permiso de poder ir a dimensiones todavia esta presente la inestabilidad del multiverso, por lo que pasara un tiempo antes de poder dar el salto de nuevo]**

Vale, y en cuanto a lo otro, ¿seguire sin tener misiones y recompensas?

**[Solo hasta volver a DXD, lo cual es un inconveniente extra lo que te dire, tienes menos tiempo del previsto para volver, posiblemente 2 dias o menos]**

Tras ese mensaje me puse de forma inmediata a la fabricacion de otra tanda de pociones para el original, no se los detalles aun pero parece que una de las integrantes de night raid sufrio gravez años, lo bueno es que la experiencia aquí no ha sido en valde

Hablando de experiencia, mis 3 aprendices van muy bien en su entrenamiento, actualmente estan en nivel 150 y estan bien formados, cosas basicas y avanzadas ya las manejan con toda seguridad

Los sanadores bajo mi cargo igualmente aprenden mis habilidades ortodoxas para curar a la gente, se vieron escepticos al principio pero tras ver los resultados finales dejaron las dudas atrás y ahora son mucho mas competentes a la hora de atender pacientes

Solo espero que no se la armen tan fuertemente al original en la proxima discusión

_**[Normal]**_**, 18 Horas antes de partir **

'Bueno, resulto un poco mejor de lo que imagine...'

Si, hubo gritos, amenazas, golpes por parte de leone y unos cuantos de akame con un bokken, entre otras cosas, aparte de eso, todo bien

Cuando se aseguro que sheele esta en un 50% sanada y esta mas facil que pueda hablar inicie con las explicaciones de todo lo que hice

En un resumen, me dijeron de cosas al hacer 'imprudencias' como ir directamente atacar las fuerzas del norte con la general najenda, diciendome repetidas veces su peligrosidad, ademas del robo de cientos de cadaveres, sufrimiento y sometimiento de las tropas del imperio resguardadas ahí

Por suerte me permitieron seguir hablando, y les dije las cosas positivas, reduci la fuerza del grupo de elite y el grupo normal del imperio, asegure tanto como pude a las tropas y civiles del norte y pude evacuar a los que estaban en el ultimo bastion

Les cayo pesado la informacion de que la resistencia del norte que debia durar en un año cayo en menos de 3 dias, aliviandose que pude evacuar a mucha de la poblacion

Confirme algunas acciones que hice cuando a najenda le llego informacion de un grupo grande de los sobrevivientes de la raza del norte se unieron a las filas de la resistencia recientemente

Y les mostre el botin que les robe al imperio

Me hicieron mas preguntas sobre si pertenecia a civiles, pero no, en realidad me encargue de cada uno de ellos al dar aviso y parte de los suministros y oro incautados al ejercito

Les mostre cerca del 55% de todo lo que les quite, siendo un 25% lo que les di a los civiles y el resto lo tengo yo

Y la informacion que les quite a los del imperio

Najenda los examino profundamente mientras seguia con la explicacion, todos los 'doble cara' que estan en el ejercito revolucionario y en algunas otras partes, ademas de planes que se consideraban

Tras mucho arguende propuse mi plan de espionaje al decir lo que 'descubri' con el paso de los años que soy capaz de hacer, para una red de espionaje mas eficiente teniendome a mi como antena

Me dieron varias advertencias de no estar listo, de necesitar mas experiencia y que seria un riesgo de ser detectado

Debati todos los puntos, especialmente cuando llegamos al tema del grupo elite del imperio, las 3 bestias que son los guarda espaldas directos de Esdeath y que serian los mas dificiles de derribar para poder pelear contra ella mas facilmente

Llego ese momento que tras decirme como son ellos y su relacion con Esdeath, mostre mi evidencia final con ellos

Como parte del trato que hice con ellos les explique lo de su plan para difamar a Night Raid atacando pueblos en lo que iban en retirada hacia la capital, y el destino de cada uno de ellos

Saque las respectivas teigus y los puse en una mesa a vista de todos

Basto una respiracion profunda, ojos abiertos y verificacion de cada uno de ellos hasta que se confirmo que son las Teigu de los guardaespaldas de Esdeath

Volvi a explicar profundamente lo sucedido con el ataque, sacando a los espectros de la villa de la cual no llegue a tiempo

Siendo testigos y las teigu mostradas no tuvieron dudas de mis palabras

No supieron que decirme en esos momentos y todos exceptuando a las que estaban aun en la enfermeria salieron a distintas partes para meditar mis acciones

Tuve diferentes puntos sociales altos y bajos, de tener un resumen de lo que gane ha sido de la siguiente forma

Najenda: 10 Rep, 10 Afecto

Akame: 5 Rep, 15 Afecto

Lubbock: 5 Rep, 5 Afecto

Sheele: 20 Rep, 20 Afecto

Leone: 20 Rep, 20 Afecto

Bulat: 10 Rep, 5 Afecto

Mine: 10 Rep, 15 Afecto

Debiso a mis acciones negativas reducieron bastante en algunos casos la rep y afectos que tuve

Ademas que por la opcion karmica que escogi al momento de 'aliarme' con night raid se hizo que ellos me dieran en forma automatica 5 de obediencia por cada teigu recuperada, siendo 15 en todos ellos sin excepcion

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Akame [50]**

**[Camarada Asesina]: Reduce la hostilidad y aumenta el afecto y rep con aquellos que son asesinos**

**+10 Rep con asesinos**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sheele [50]**

**[Torpeza natural]: Aumenta la facilidad de personas que son un tanto 'torpes por naturaleza' tener con mayor facilidad Afecto y Rep de estas**

**+5 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Mine [50]**

**[Tsundere Caprichosa]: Aumenta la Rep y afecto con aquellos que son tsunderes**

**Al tener a Sheele y Leone en Rep a 100 hace que el afecto y obediencia suba mas rapido, ademas de quedar cerrado**

**[Al obtener cerca de 10 individuos con Rep al 100 se da la siguiente bonificacion**

**[Hombre del vecindario]: se gana facilmente rep con aquellos que esten viviendo en el mismo barrio que tu**

**+5 Rep automatico con aquellos que vivan contigo, solo valido en una casa real en la que estes afiliada y sea tuya**

Fue muy agotador y acalorado la discusión que se tuvo en el lugar, y por lo visto por fin, a pesar de lo fuerte que ha sido si gane bastante confianza al darles material que realmente benificiara al golpe de la revolucion

Solo espero que esto vaya para bien...

_**[Najenda]**_

"Debe de quedar con esto mas que claro, no podemos negar mas esto, Haiiro, a pesar de sus acciones hechas anteriormente ha demostrado que realmente busca ayudar con el golpe al imperio, a pesar del poder reciente que ha adquirido"

"Najenda, ¿estas segura?, si, entiendo que el realmente nos ha dado una gran mano con todo lo obtenido, pero no hay que olvidar que confirmo el robo de muchos cadaveres del norte"

"Ya habian sido asesinados por el imperio, y no es que podamos hacer mucho por ellos, por muy a mi pesar creo que es lo justo considerando el golpe grave que le ha dado al imperio"

"Debo de estar en esta ocacion a favor de najenda"

"¡¿Pero bulat...?!"

"Estoy aun desconcertado desde la muerte de mi capitan, mas no se puede negar que las acciones de haiiro, a pesar de la cantidad de no muertos que posiblemente tenga en su mando, son completamente humildes, nadie que no tuviera buena fe se molestaria en ayudar a la poblacion local y menos dar un gran apoyo al rescatar a miles de soldados que en estos momentos serian parte de la gente destruida en miles de pedazos de hielo congelado por esdeath"

"..."

"El salvo a nuestras amigas"

["¿?"], todos voltearon a ver a akame

"Tengo mis razones para estar en contra de el con su nigromancia, pero de verdad me ha demostrado que le importa mas la vida que la propia muerte, de no ser asi, nunca hubiera estado realmente atento por mine ni por sheele, lo vi en sus ojos, el no tiene la mirada de un mentiroso al decirnos todo lo que ha hecho"

Esto hizo que muchos entraran en un fuerte pensamiento en sus mentes

Es un riesgo para la poblacion, posiblemente para el mundo, ha aumentado su fuerza con creces y de seguir asi...¿podria volverse una amenaza para todos en un futuro cercano?

La respuesta en todos ellos es un rotundo si

Alguien con las habilidades de nigromancia mas el propio potencial de controlar grandes cantidades de cadaveres, modificarlos, poder teletransportarse a muchos lugares a la vez, y posiblemente mas cosas que no ha revelado se da una alerta de gran amenaza para toda la vida en el planeta

Aun asi, el mostro ante ellos sus completas intenciones, que son mas justas y humildes que cualquier persona en su posicion hubiera usado para beneficio propio

La cantidad de dinero, beneficios, informacion, materiales, suministros incautados y poblacion recatada ha apoyado en que realmente ve por la gente y no tanto por si mismo

Hasta su plan de hacerle una especie de 'antena de comunicacion' según sus palabras podria realmente funcionar para coordinar mucho mas rapido las ordenes y no depender tanto de mensajeros que arriesgan su vida con solo transportarse de un lugar a otro

Si bien es muy detallado todo lo que ha explicado, con su ayuda de verdad el sueño lejano que se tiene de hacer la revolucion avanzaria a pasos agigantados

Por esto es que sigue siendo muy dificil saber que elegir sabiendo las cosas a favor y en contra

Hasta pareciera que lo tenia planeado de antemano

Con los recursos del norte podria poner una base para tener sus fuerzas no muertas en caso de irle en contra, sin saber lo que planearia despues

Por otro lado, con el uso de sus no muertos lugares importantes que deben caer para debilitar al imperio se harian posibles ya que con las fuerzas actuales se necesitarian cerca del 80% de los suministros actuales para ir a tirar la prision del imperio, la cual se resguardan criminales muy peligrosos e usuarios de teigu que no son de broma

Por lo que se llego a una opcion en la que dificilmente estuvieron de acuerdo los presentes

Se tendria que hablar con el cuartel general, no seria dificil el traslado considerando las habilidades de teletrasportacion de haiiro y su clon establecido en el sur

Aun asi, se hara formalmente la union de haiiro al ejercito revolucionario, y a Night raid una vez que se hable acerca del nigromante apoyando sus fuerzas, y los planes que haiiro propone para ir en contra del imperio

Sera un largo debate por delante, mas sera beneficioso para todos nosotros que estaremos un paso mas hacia la paz y el nuevo mañana para todos

_**[Normal], 3**_** horas despues...**

'...¿Que carajos...?'

Volteo a ver a mi alrededor, y yo mismo me doy la respuesta a mis preguntas

Lo cual no espere realmente, según yo tenia al menos 12 horas antes de volver a Kuoh

**[Se tuvo que regresarte antes de tiempo, especialmente para evitar el avance de penalizaciones a pesar de ya estar en el rango deseado para viajar entre dimensiones]**

**[Mision Completada]**

**[De momento recoge tus recompensas antes de meterte en graves problemas, las necesitaras de inmediato]**

**['Bondad' de la Contratista**

**Has aprovechado completamente en tu estadia temporal en esa dimension, la contratista esta mas que satisfecha contigo**

**Subir de Rango hasta [Demonio de Clase Media], OK**

**Escoger un Bando, OK**

**K. Positivo: ayudar a organizaciones en contra del imperio, [3], OK**

**Secreto: Subir de rango a [Demonio de Clase Alta], OK**

**Recompensa:**

**Paquete de 3 series de 5 gemas menores de rep, afecto y obediencia**

**15 Gemas de EXP Normales**

** : Aumento de EXP de elementos a escoger por la contratadora, (3), regalo especial**

** : Anillo de Potencial Sellada]**

Tuve una idea de lo que el propio anillo queria decir y me lo pude de forma inmediata, senti como mi fuerza se fue de golpe

**[Anillo de Potencial Sellada(Legendario)]: Un anillo que fue bendecido con la habilidad de ocultar el verdadero potencial de una persona, solo los puntos de estado, mas no las habilidades**

**Limita la capacidad de combate de una persona según lo deseado, limitaciones disponibles, 5%, 10%, 25%, 50%, 75%**

**Para recuperar toda la capacidad es necesario retirarse el anillo o que este sea destruido**

No se quien sea aun [?] o [C], mas con este objeto les agradesco un chingo, tambien a ti hestia

**[Solo hago lo que mi programacion me indica, aun asi gracias]**

Tras poner el potencial sellado a 5% para estar seguro revisaria lo que decia en mi parte de los elementos, para encontrarme con lo siguiente

**[Elemento Viento Avanzado]: Las corrientes de aire no son nada en contra tuya**

**Bonificacion del 100% en tu ENE**

**200% de aumento de potencia en ataques a distancia**

**200% de control sobre el viento**

**Se da el Triple de VEL actual durante el movimiento**

**75% de resistencia aerodinamica, haciendo el vuelo o estar en corrientes de aire el navegar o estar dentro de ellas de manera mas facil**

**Se gasta menos del 25% de ataques hechos con el elemento viento**

**[Windon]**

**Raza: [Avatar de Aire Masculino]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**Nivel: 200**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**Una criatura obtenida al tener un contacto fuerte con el elemento Viento, La resistencia que posee es igual a la resistencia que tenga el usuario con el que tiene el pacto**

**Da un 100% de bonificacion pasiva al ENE del usuario y propia**

**Costo: 10,000 MN * Rango del avatar por cada 5 Min que este invocado**

**[Torbellino de petalos]: Se crea un torbellino de petalos de vientos que al principio el oponente lo vera como una broma, para despues darse cuenta que al ser tocados por las mismas pueden dar multiples cortes al objetivo, cada petalo equivale al 5% de tu ATK actual**

**Costo: 750,000 MN**

**[Tornado]: con un tornado de 20 metros se logra un mayor daño junto con lo que se introdusca dentro del mismo causando mas daño**

**Costo: 60,000 MN**

**[Corriente abrumadora]: Una gran cantidad de aire es creada en las manos del usuario, con lo cual permite que se crea una potente corriente de aire capaz de Destruir hasta edificios que no tengan una estructura tan fuerte**

**Costo: 45,000 MN**

**[Esfera de aire]: Se concentra una esfera de elemento de viento muy condensada, con la cual es posible arrojarla al objetivo, a quienes alcance sera considerablemente dañado por el viento que se mueve en direcciones diferentes, reduciendo rocas con facilidad**

**Costo: 150,000 MN**

**[Por alcanzar un nuevo nivel se es permitido obtener un nuevo elemento, o escoger una nueva variante a causa de 2 elementos que se tienen avance**

**Se ha escogido el nuevo elemento, [Magnetismo], [C] a aumentado la Experiencia del elemento [Magnetismo]**

**[Elemento Magnetismo Intermedio]: Las corrientes de aire no son nada en contra tuya**

**Bonificacion del 50% en tu ENE y DEF**

**100% de aumento de potencia en ataques a distancia y defensa personal**

**50% de control sobre los objetos que son utilizados con el [Magnetismo]**

**Se da el Doble de DEF actual y .5 de bonificacion de VEL**

**50% mayor control sobre materia que sea capaz de moldearse con el Magnetismo**

**[Balas de Iman]: Siendo condensadas a una gran presion cualquier metal magnetico es capaz de transformarse en pequeñas balas que son lanzadas a alta velocidad**

**Costo: 25,000 MN por bala**

**[Espadas de Iman]: Una cantidad de metal magnetica es transformada en la forma de espadas que pueden ser lanzadas o utilizadas en todo momento**

**Costo: 50,000 MN por espada**

**[Escudo de Iman]: Se crea una barrera de metal magnetico en todo momento la cual cubre al usuario, la cual puede aguantar gran cantidad de daño antes de desaparecer**

**Costo: 65,000 MN cada 30 segundos**

**[Domo de Iman]: Se cubre en una especifica zona de no mas de 10 metros cubicos una version mas condensada del escudo de Iman, con la cual aumenta la proteccion tuya y la de los que te acompañen**

**Costo: 180,000 MN cada 30 Segundos**

**[Entierro de Iman]: Cubres a tu oponente en una cantidad exorbitante de metal magnetico con la cual tras quedar todo o una parte cubierta eres capaz de hacer una presion al punto de destruir huesos y organos por la fuerza que es imprimida**

**Costo: puede variar el costo, habiendo un limite que alcanza hasta 400,000 MN**

**[Anti-Magnetismo]: Se puede crear por tu cuerpo un aura repelente al magnetismo, la cual te permite muchas opciones de uso, ya sea para evitar ataques de metales o para controlar su dirección, depende del uso del usuario**

**Costo: 100,000 MN cada 5 Min**

**[Derrumbe de Iman]: Se deja caer metal magnetico en el oponente desde arriba con una fuerza abrumadora, capaz de [Ralentizarlo] e incluso por estar cubierto de metal magnetico capaz de moverlo por un corto tiempo**

**Costo: 80,000 MN**

**[Esfera de Iman]: Se crean bolas muy codensadas de metal magnetico con las cuales al ser lanzadas pueden dañar por el peso de las mismas dependiendo del metal usado, con la cual podria facilmente romper huesos e [Incapacitar] y [Confundir] al oponente**

**Costo: 120,000 MN por esfera**

**[Recubrimiento de Iman]: Se cubre a la persona ligeramente de una capa de metal magnetico, con la cual aumenta la DEF dependiendo del metal ademas de poder usar rapidamente otros movimientos dependiendo de la cantidad de metal disponible**

**Costo: 75,000 MN por cada 1 minuto**

**[Valle Magnetico]: Con una cantidad enorme de Metal magnetico se es capaz de cubrir un gran terreno de no mas de 20 metros cuadrados de dicho metal, con la cual una vez atrapado el objetivo es posible multiples opciones dependiendo del usuario**

**Costo: 500,000 MN**

**Esta la posibilidad de poder usar simultaneamente a [Terra] y a [Windon] para aumentar la potencia del elemento [Magnetismo], solo que esto aumenta el costo cada uno a 50,000 MN por cada 5 Min**

¿Magnetismo?

Por todo lo que aparece no mentiria si dijera que es muy util para muchas cosas

Lo malo es que necesitaria de material magnetico disponible, como tal podria manipular el metal que sea ferromagnetico o cualquiera que es posible ionizarse, pero las posibilidades de encontrar ese elemento disponible todo el tiempo lo veo realmente dudoso

No es como que me lo saque del bolsillo o lo tenga a la vuelta de la esquina, algo asi como, "_Buenas tardes, quisiera comprar un chingo de metal magnetico de la cual debo de llevar conmigo todo el tiempo hasta en el cu** en contra de cualquier cabron que se me cruce_", no funciona asi

**[Si ya terminaste tu monologo interno te sugiero que abras tu regalo]**

¿regalo...?, a si, el regalo secreto

Es interesante la forma que tiene, como cubo de rubik de 4*5 de color azul, no sabria especificar que azul pero es algo psicodelico debo de admitir

Al tocarlo para 'aceptar' esta se 'desintegro' apareciendo 2 objetos

Una carta y algo que dice **[Calabaza Portatil (Legendario)]**

**[Calabaza Portatil (Legendario)]: en este objeto se guardan cerca de 10 toneladas de Metal Magnetico fabricado artificialmente con elementos mesclados de oro, 'diamante' y hierro, a un usuario de [Magnetismo] le es muy util para usar el elemento en todo momento**

Ahora entiendo por que decias que el regalo es importante, un problema menos

En cuanto a la carta...

_**[Mi querido kouhai**_

_**Debo admitir que me has impresionada, sabiendo lo quisquilloso que te has mostrado no pense que en verdad devorarias todos esos cadaveres, incluso deberia de decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de como has crecido en tan poco tiempo, tal parece que [?] y la motivacion que te hemos dado ha sido muy efectivo, tal vez deberia de continuar asi**_

_**Viendo que te estas tomando esto en serio te he dejado un regalo de parte mia, veelo como una recompensa personal por avanzar a [Demonio de Clase Alta] en tan poco tiempo**_

_**Tendras que volverte a ir de nuevo en un largo tiempo, despues de que tus asuntos personales en este mundo esten resueltos, lo cual sera lo mas rapido que imagine, al igual que un combate que esta destinado a tu persona y al grupo gremory que se realizara antes de tiempo, realmente has hecho un buen numero en esa dimension**_

_**Buena suerte, atentamente [C]**_

_**P.D.: He visto un poco de lo que se te vendra, una advertencia, no dejes que la ira te controle...]**_

¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso...?, ¿Qué la ira no me controle?

No lo entiendo, si admito que me moleste con lo que sucedió con muchos efectivos y miembros del imperio mas no llegue a tal punto para quedar iracundo realmente

[No, pero si estuviste cerca de eso en un par de veces, igualmente te sugiero que calmes tu temperamento, aun no estas listo para usar tu ira

¿A que te refieres con eso?

Se empezo a volverse estatica, señal para decirme 'no te dire nada'

***Suspiro**

Solo espero poder volver a tiempo a la dimension Ga Kill a terminar con el trabajo, y que no me maten por irme tanto tiempo

[No es necesario esa preocupacion, al moverte entre dimensiones el tiempo se detiene en la dimension anterior, por ello es que volviste en el momento que te fuiste de la dimension DXD en primer lugar, al volver a Ga Kill igualmente iras al mismo punto donde te quedaste]

Menos mal, realmente si me quiero desquitar de algo, al volver hare la vida de los ahí presentes un infierno en el imperio y sus aliados, eso de verdad lo prometo

**[Mision añadida]**

**[La tierra incluso puede ser una extension del infierno**

**El imperio ha hecho demasiadas maldades tanto a su gente como las demas tribus y villas que nunca enfrentaron realmente a ellos siendo terminados esclavos y asesinados por los soldados de las legiones de la capital, es hora de que sientan sus pecados pesar**

**[Destruye o deja inutilizada la capital]**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: eliminacion total del continente central, una catastrofe apocaliptica hecha por el propio emperador, todos los aliados seran muertos, un gran pesar en tu corazon, muerte en un 45% asegurada]**

...ahora no se que pensar, se que hay teigus fuertes, ¿pero de verdad se desatara un apocalipsis de fallar en contra del imperio?

¡Pues que tanto preparan ahí en la capital!

...ya vere que sucedera cuando encuentre una manera de poder infiltrarme en el imperio una vez que regrese, en cuanto a lo que suceda este dia tengo un mal presentimiento

Por alguna razon siento que se viene una buena el dia de mañana

~Unas horas despues, en la mañana...

Me levante mas temprano que de costumbre, o mas bien me fui sin hacer mucho ruido de la casa

Es fin de semana por lo que no hay claseso algo que hacer, me disponia a ir a revisar los nuevos calabozos, considerando que tengo el rango necesario, no pude acceder ni a ellos ni al del parque, me aparecio que fueron bloqueados por [?]

Asi que solo me queda explorar el lugar

Según los espectros que he mandado alrededor de la ciudad hubo recientemente energias de demonios y angeles caidos que se acaban de retirar recientemente, se me hace raro que al mismo tiempo ambos grupos decidieran simplemente irse

Otros Grupos como el de Sona y el de Rias estan en algo asi como reunion de emergencia, no supe nada mas tras eso, hubo un campo de energia que se creo en la academia

No me traje el celular teniendo en la cabeza la costumbre de estar en una epoca del medievo con partes de la era industrial, por ello solo me limite a regresar a la casa, por no poder hacer nada en estos momentos, ni practicar el nuevo elemento que poseo sin que llame la atencion de como lo consegui tan pronto

[Sumire]

Al oir la puerta fui de forma inmediata para ver quien era, tras verlo me abalance hacia a el abrazandolo con fuerza

"Ma-¿Madre?", con confusion su hijo dijo al ver los ojos tristes de Sumire

"Me alegra que estes bien, yo pense que te habia pasado algo"

"Solo fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿Qué es lo que sucede como para que te pongas de esa manera?"

Ella en los siguientes minutos le explico lo que sucedió mientras el se habia dormido y salio temprano en la ciudad, con cierta mezcla de regañarlo en el proceso por preocuparla de esa manera

Despues de la platica haiiro pudo responder con una cara de molestia

"Dejame ver si entendi, Debido al caos que se ocasiono por el escandalo de Diodora al raptar a las monjas hizo que se tensaran las relaciones con los angeles, igualmente con los caidos, ¿por lo que es posible que haya una posibilidad de guerra?"

Ella asintio

"Puedo entender eso, sabia que habria consecuencias con el USB, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que has mencionado de un Juego de Clasificacion en contra del Clan Phenex?, ahí si me tienes perdido"

"Por el miedo que se esta generando por la guerra quieren fortalecer algunos clanes alianzas entre ellos, desde hace tiempo la heredera de los Gremory, Rias, ha sido comprometida con uno de los hijos del clan Phenex, Raiser, desde su nacimiento, Rias ha pospuesto el matrimonio hasta saliendo de la universidad pero por las grandes tensiones que se estan generando es posible han hecho que en esta mañana fuese notificada el adelantamiento de su boda y la visita de Raiser a Kuoh para arreglar el matrimonio"

Asintio mientras mostraba mas molestia en su rostro

"Ella volvio a denegar su compromiso, y ahora mañana en la mañana ella jugara un juego de clasificacion por primera vez para salir de su matrimonio, con las pocas piezas que tiene en contra de el y todas sus piezas ya ocupadas"

Se volvio analitico y me pregunto cosas acerca de Raiser, su familia y la importancia de estos en el inframundo, me sorprendio que fuese muy especifico en esa preguntas

Le dije todo lo que me entere, tanto por rias y akeno que lo fueron a buscar por todo Kuoh como lo que me se mientras aun era afiliada de Grigory, su rostro mostro desagrado y disgusto al decirle la verdadera naturaleza de raiser

"No me sorprende que lo rechace, yo haria lo mismo si una novia o alguien interesada en mi se comportara de esa manera", dijo a la par que cruzo de brazos al pensar en alguien como raiser

"¿Entonces la unica forma de librarnos de esta locura es que raiser pierda?, no sera facil, y menos si es lo que me estas diciendo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No podria decirlo como experiencia en realidad...('de mi vida anterior si lo es'), mas existe la posibilidad de que sacarian toda ventaja posible para asegurarse que rias se case con raiser si o si, solo piensado, el tiene todas sus piezas y rias esta limitada a 1 pieza de cada una exceptuandome ya que poseo 4, definitivamente estan los numeros en contra, y que no nos dieran al menos tiempo suficiente si me dijiste que ese Juego de Clasificacion no Oficial es en esta noche"

Fruncio el ceño sumire al pensar en esa situacion, "Debe de ser alta la paranoia si se cree que la guerra se podria desatar en cualquier momento, mas considerando que quieren hacer 'bodas express' para asegurar el apoyo entre familias en la guerra, una tactica ya antes utilizada para justificar recursos"

Acepta que esa declaracion es muy valida considerando la propia naturaleza de los demonios y su poblacion reducida de sangre pura

"Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo y haberte salvado..."

Se culpa que Al igual que haiiro no pudo saber como seguir tras la muerte de Kaiiro hace tiempo, y ahora los 2 estan pagando una consecuencia debido a esos actos

Hay...una opcion para que al menos dar una segunda oportunidad de evitar el matrimonio, seria que ella y posiblemente otra demonio se ofrescan como 'prestamo' con tal de poder dar una oportunidad, aun si eso significa que se ofrecera al hijo de los phenex con tal de hacer un segundo juego de clasificacion para anular el matrimonio y soportar lo que raiser le haga en ella

Parece ser la unica opcion para que las influencias de raiser no lleguen a kuoh, su propio carácter es dañino y no quiero pensar en lo que le haria a las chicas de la nobleza de rias

Ni a haiiro, he oido rumores de que 'despachan' a algunos hombres del territorio de los phenex y nunca son vueltos a ver, no permitire que eso le ocurra a mi hijo, incluso si tengo que ofrecer mi cuerpo con tal de evitarlo...

_**[Normal]**_**, 8 Horas despues**

**[La venida del Gigolo emplumado**

**Se te ha informado de un reciente juego de clasificacion en donde estas obligado a ganarlo o rias sera forzada a ser casada por un mirrey que tiene poca descencia sobre su persona, y sobre todo con las mujeres**

**Vence a Raiser en el Juego de Clasificacion**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: Sumire y otras demonios posiblemente seran mandadas como 'acuerdos' para hacer cambiar de opinion a Raiser, 'se la van a co***', posible 'acompañamiento obligatorio' de parte de las feminas de la ORC, y posibles intentos de asesinato en tu contra 'accidentales', minima posibilidad de hacer un segundo juego de clasificacion]**

…

…

…

"**¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJ...!"**

***Insert meme Homer Simpson Church In all Kuoh**

"Madre mia, es la groseria mas fuerte que he oido en mi vida", decia un peaton que iba por los viveres cuando escucho a haiiro soltar el grito mas fuerte que haya dado en todas sus vidas

Ahora entendia por que decia que calmara su temperamento

¡Eso no se va a quedar asi!, tal vez no sera su madre biologica tecnicamente, y es mas un sirviente forzado en cuestion de rias, ¡Mas de ninguna manera un cabron con complejo de superioridad le va a venir a cagar la vida!

Kuoh ha sido el lugar mas pacifico y en donde se puede relajar desde que se entero de lo que hacen en la capital del imperio, ¡y ningun zopilote teñido de ninguna forma le iba a arruinar la paz que hay en la ciudad

...pensaba en ir lo suficientemente tranquilo y llevadero el encuentro, ya que no se sabe con exactitud el nivel de raiser

Ese plan se va a la basura, no revelara todo mas, es hora de enseñarle a la gente de aquí que es lo que les pasa cuando las personas importantes para el son posible moneda de cambio

Ahora si que los patriarcas y matriarcas de tanto Phenex como Gremory la cagaron en gran medida, me vale madre si me llevo su desprecio en arruinarles un pacto beneficioso para ambos clanes, ¡Es hora de hacerles saber lo que soy capaz cuando se meten con algo MIO!

Tras enterarme formalmente de la situacion por rias y sona que me dieron un sermon por no estar disponible me fui de inmediato a mi cuarto

No para resongar, ya no soy un niño para eso, en cambio, para hacer modificaciones en objetos y en mis cosas

'Se equivocaron enormemente al involucrarme en esto, les hare pensar 2 veces antes de que se les ocurra meterle mano a alguna de ellas'

No voy a negar que su compañía es agradable, no podria decir mucho de akeno, yumi y koneko realmente, al igual que rias, no hay como tal una relacion amistosa a pesar del alto afecto, sin embargo, tuve una fuerte nostalgia de mi vida pasada con sumire cuando no esta en plan entrenadora y con asia que me da recuerdos de esos dias de paz con la familia

Sin contar que van a tratar de matarme si es que raiser gana, mas motivos para mandarlos a chingar a su madre

Por ello, no saben la que se esperan en el juego, tratare de limitar mi poder, mas no permitire que se pierda el juego, no importando si tengo que romper la condicion de ocultar mi Nigromancia

...un momento...

'¿Y si esa fuera el objetivo, dar a conocer mi nigromancia como prueba?'

Se que los juegos se pueden 'guardar' y no hay como tales muchos nigromantes en este mundo

…'ahora lo entiendo, y me dan mas ganas de mandarlos a chingar a su madre, pero en este caso no a los clanes gremory o phenex, por lo menos no a los Gremory, mucho'

'Al menos me he dado cuenta antes..., quieren pruebas para que me obliguen a dar mis conocimientos de nigromancia que posea y despues despacharme...'

Entiendo por que querian que mantuviera esos poderes en secreto y no ser revelados, se mostrarian a cualquiera que vea el partido para que se dieran pruebas a algunas altas esferas

Tambien explica la cantidad de demonios en Kuoh, son agentes de otros clanes que quieren veracidad de mis poderes

¡Maldita sea!

...de hecho, eso me da una idea, seguire con la mayoria de mi plan, mas no les dare el gusto de que sepan de mi nigromancia, hay movimientos que realmente no se podrian pasar en realidad como magia de nigromante que puedo usar

Ellos definitivamente estan muy acabados, en especial si hay un objetivo del cual puedo entender por que quieren saber mas de la nigromancia, si se usa en menor escala para revivir personas con las piezas malditas

Un rumor o lo que considero como rumor es que existe la posibilidad de que se puedan revivir a seres vivos, no como añadidos a la horda, sino por completo, quien tendria el poder de dar la vida a quienes hayan fallecido seria muy poderoso

Puedo entender un poco por que la iglesia trato de erradicar todo conocimiento del arte perdido ahora mismo

No tengo idea si sea posible eso, revivir por completo a otros que hayan fallecido, mas tendria sentido si ese es el caso

...deberia de aprovechar en estos momentos alguna habilidad extra de la Nigromancia

No solo son artes oscuras, tambien pueden servir para adivinacion, u otros detalles

...hay tiempo, asi que tratare de usar alguna de las habilidades, para eso necesito un poco de magia Espiritista

Me pongo en posicion de loto y trato de hacer una conexión, es vago los conocimientos, mas si no me he equivocado creo poder 'expandir' mi experiencia de espiritista si lo combino con energia nigromante, ya que las 2 ramas tienen cierta similitud, por algo tengo el control sobre fantasmas en primer lugar

…

[!]

[¿Mente de Haiiro?]

De vuelta estoy en mi cabeza, pero es extraño...

No veo a Terra o Windon, los cuales se suponen que 'Descansan' aquí cuando no hago un pacto con ellos para potenciar los poderes

_Haiiro..._

No se si sea solo yo, mas escucho una voz que me llama

_No te equivocas...si te estoy llamando..._

Despues de voltear en muchos lados me doy cuenta de lo que parece una ¿nube? de humo, o algo parecido, ¿gas?, ¿algodón?, no sabria decir con certeza la forma mas es brillosa y parpadea al hablar

_Estoy demasiado debil, al punto de que he perdido mi forma humana, mas gracias a tu poder por fin he podido comunicarme contigo, aunque no hay mucho tiempo, tu huesped no le gustan personas ajenas que se presenten..._

Agarro mas fuerza la voy y pudo ser con mayor fluidez, a la par que el ambiente del lugar se empieza a distorsionar poco a poco

No te molestes en responder, escucha, me entere igualmente de lo sucedido, sumire aun conserva el objeto que le di hace tiempo, tal vez no pueda hacer mucho ya que no estoy en el plano terrenal, mas tampoco permitire que mi familia quede arruinada por las pretenciones de un malcriado desconsiderado

Mientras hablaba sentia que mi mente se...llenaba, creo que es la descripcion que busco, como si me abrazaran por toda la cabeza y recibia conocimiento ajeno de la voz que me es familiar

Tras terminar por la duracion de 1 minuto, me dieron grandes conocimientos de espiritista a cambio

**[Espiritista Intermedio]: No solo comunes con la gente viva, los espiritus tambien te siguen durante tu vida diaria**

**Reafirma la autoridad de seres con alma en un 50%**

**Hay una obediencia del 60% de espiritus que esten bajo tu mando**

**Bonificacion del 30% para [Espectros] y derivados**

**Se ha desbloqueado la habilidad de usar movimientos exclusivos de los fantasmas**

**[Fuego Fatuo]: Se crea un espiritu temporal, del cual llega al objetivo y lo maldice con fuego que lo [quema] con el tiempo**

**Costo: 10,000 MN**

**[Parpadeo]: Te permite dar una teletransportacion de 1 a 10 Metros de distancia lo cual tiene muchas opciones de uso, se puede llevar consigo a mas personas que tengan contacto contigo**

**Costo: 25,000 MN**

**[Intangibilidad]: De forma temporal se te permite ignorar algunos ataques a tu persona siendo traspasados por ti sin recibir daño alguno, tambien sirve para moverse entre zonas fisicas**

**Costo: 15,000 MN**

**[Puño Sombra]: Se concentra energia espiritual en la mano, con la cual se da un puñetazo causado por la cantidad de ATK y WIS que poseas**

**Costo: 30,000 MN**

**[Velo Oscuro]: A los que estan alrededor se es posible poder llevarlos temporalmente a una realidad de sombras, ayudando a evitar el daño de algun ataque, mas efectivo que intangibilidad**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

**[Puño Almatico]: permite un ataque que traspasa la DEF del objetivo, dañando enormemente sus PV y su alma, puede tener diferentes resultados dependiendo del daño recibido a su alma**

**Costo: 75,000 MN**

**[Arranca almas]: se puede hacer un grave daño directo al alma del objetivo, en donde se saca de su cuerpo al punto de hacer desde daño continuo hasta quitarsela del cuerpo, puede tener diferentes resultados dependiendo del daño recibido a su alma**

**Costo: 150,00 MN, mas 50,000 cada 10 segundos sosteniendo el alma, el costo puede subir o bajar dependiendo de la fuerza del alma y del objetivo**

Se empezo a distorsionar mucho mas el ambiente mientras la nube es lo unico que iluminaba el lugar que se vuelve inestable

_Creo en ti, se que podras cambiar la situacion que ocurrira en unas horas, estare observando y espero volverte a ver, hijo..._

_***Grito agudo amplificado**_

_**[Normal]**_

Tras terminar con la 'transferencia de informacion' y que terminara de hablar un grito potente hizo que el lugar fuese hecho trizas

No pude ver por completo al ser que se aparecio, solo se que tenia una especie de forma de serpiente, y con lo que parece 3 tentaculos en cada lado saliendo de este, con ojos azules y un poco de color platino, alrededor de esos ojos

Saliendo abruptamente del lugar salio una lagrima de mi ojo

...se que tampoco es mi padre tecnicamente, mas eso no deja de lado el sentimentalismo del Haiiro de esta dimension

Con una nueva mentalidad y los nuevos poderes por parte de el me da mas ideas de lo que hare en el juego

**[O-Making-Chivas 2], momentos antes de regresar a DxD**

"Ese es el reporte que recibimos de la region del norte, Kaito-sama, Honest-sama..."

Todo el lugar quedo en un grave silencio sepulcral

No esperaron que la amenaza del nigromante avanzara a tal punto de dañar sus tropas y su autoridad

_***Insert Ost ~ Youjo Senki ~ 30. Trial Of Fire**_

Estos fueron los reportes que se dieron a la par que Esdeath entro a la audiencia del emperador para el reporte de lo sucedido en el norte, desde el continente hasta las afueras de la fortaleza del imperio en el lado norte

"¡Se nos ha informado que los batallones del 9 al 12 quedaron atrapados al suceder el gran terremoto que separo el territorio de la raza del norte con el imperio!"

"¡Ha sido confirmado!, todas las tropas que quedaron atrapadas fueron atacadas por No Muertos, los informes de los vigias han verificado que no hay sobrevivientes"

"Se perdieron todos los suministros restantes, asi como los objetos incautados y las armas sobrantes tanto enviadas al norte como obtenidas del ejercito del norte"

"De los pocos equipos de exploracion solo han podido ver fuerzas restantes de No Muertos rondando en los alrededores del terreno recien separado del territorio de la raza del norte"

La que mas le peso fue la ultima

"Se ha confirmado por uno de los jinetes que dieron alerta a uno de los batallones, falta verificarlo en el laboratorio, mas es posible que Liver-sama, Daidara-sama y Nyau-sama han caido en combate, sus teigus no han sido recuperados y no se ha podido avanzar mas por la cantidad de No Muertos que nos superan en numero"

Los ahí presentes no creian lo que escuchaban

Se aclamaba una victoria al derrotar al Principe de la raza del norte Numa Seika y tenerm mas terreno para el imperio, dando el ejemplo asi como a todas las demas revueltas en otras comunidades en el continente, solo para saber que el nigromante aprovecho el momento y ahora todo el norte le pertenece

Con todo y los reportes de guerrillas hechas en el lugar vieron como cerca del 30% de las fuerzas especiales, mas el 60% de las fuerzas de soporte enviadas al norte fueron neutralizadas, y bajo el poder del nigromante

Lo peor aun, los 3 guardias personales de Esdeath estan desaparecidos, y sus teigu tambien

Sabiendo la fuerza de ellos y que esdeath no perdona la insurbordinacion, ya se sabe que ellos murieron

Era un vertedero de emociones Mixtas en ese lugar

Miedo, terror, preocupacion, shock

No espero nadie que los agarraran con la guardia baja, tanto con la perdida militar y economica de esa manera

Lo que no sabian es que era apenas el inicio

Y de los ahí presentes la unica que esbosaba una sonrisa ligera ha sido esdeath

No espero que su pregunta al aire libre le fuese contestada de esa manera

¿Qué tan fuerte sera el nigromante?, preguntandose internamente ante la duda de alguien poderoso que se acaba de presentar en el imperio

Y no dudaria en provar su fuerza ante ella

Despues de todo, El mas fuerte sobrevive y el mas debil muere...

_***Fin Ost**_

_**[Fin de la transmision]**_

Ahora si, raiser la ha regado con ganas...

Haiiro va a explotar sus habilidades añadidas sin verse tan fuerte, al menos en su pensamiento

En el imperio estan sintiendo apenas las consecuencias de Haiiro, del cual aun desconocen su apariencia, y los estragos venideros que se le vienen a ellos

Esdeath siente un poco de sopresa al haber dejado pasado a tal oponente, tratando de encontrarlo nuevamente

Mientras que a los que buscan terminar con la locura del imperio una nueva esperanza encontrada en el lugar y la persona menos impensada ha surgido

Tienen ahora la oportunidad de darle vuelta a la situacion desesperada gracia a haiiro, con nuevos aliados afianzados y enemigos subyugados la revolucion esta cada vez mas cerca de darse

Claro que una vez que haiiro vuelva de DxD

Ahora si, añadire cada docena el estado de Haiiro, para los que quieren evitarse el ver los capitulos y saber todas esas habilidades y nivel que tiene, por lo que no sera raro verse de vez en cuando doble capitulo, en este caso, 10 y 11, en otra situacion, 20 y 21, y asi constantemente

Solo es esa notificacion, eso es todo, buen dia


	11. Estado Actual Haiiro Entrada 1

**Nombre: Haiiro Shinda**

**Nivel: 219 [17%]**

**Profesion: [Nigromante Experto], [Profesor Intermedio], [Asesino Experto], [Espadachin (Arte Samurai) Experto]**

**Raza: [Demonio No Muerto]**

**Rango: [Clase Alta (Baronet)][3]**

**PV: 326,456/326,456**

**PV Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 65,291.2 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 43,517.4 * Min]**

**MN: 2,011,360/ 2,011,360**

**MN Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 402,272 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 268,181.33 * Min]**

**VID: 484**

**ENE: 480**

**ATK: 347**

**DEF: 470**

**VEL: 405**

**INT: 662**

**WIS: 562**

**SUE: 145**

**Puntos Extra: 997**

**Yenes: 115,684,100**

**Carisma: 330**

_**[Lista de trajes Creados Por Haiiro**_

_**[Traje de Sanador]: Es hora de ir a la batalla, con estilo y varios lugares pa guardar tus suministros medicos y tenerlos listo en todo momento**_

_**[Duracion: 100]**_

_**Equipamiento de Grado [Superior], otoga 25% mas de PV y MN, ademas de un 75% de bonificacion al usar metodos curativos**_

_**50% daño inflingido si se usa material medico como armas**_

_**+25 VEL, +50 VID y +50 ENE extra mientras esta equipado**_

_**[Traje de Ocultista]: Es hora que los demas se arrepientan con magia negra, y de vez en cuando algunos sacrifigios**_

_**[Duracion: 100]**_

_**Equipamiento de Grado [Sublime], otorga 50% mas de INT y WIS, ademas de un 100% de bonificacion al usar metodos de nigromancia y espiritista**_

_**Se da 20% extra de [Sigilo] al usuario**_

_**+35 VEL, +50 ENE y +20 DEF extra mientras esta equipado**_

_**[Traje de Cazador]: Hasta tienes mas armas dentro de algunas armas, con tal de asegurar que tu presa quede muerta, y que alguien mas no te lo quiera quitar para si mismo**_

_**[Duracion: 100]**_

_**Equipamiento de Grado [Superior], otorga 25% mas de ATK y INT, ademas de un 75% de bonificacion al usar armamento para la caza**_

_**+40 VEL, +35 ATK y +25 INT extra mientras esta equipado]**_

**[[DXD]]**

**[Clan Shinda / Bueno]**

**Sumire [37/60/0]**

**[Consejo Estudiantil / Bueno]**

**Sona/ [100/40/0]**

**Tsubaki / [75/20/0]**

**Reya / [92/27/0]**

**Rukuro/ [100/52/0]**

**Yura / [100/53/0]**

**Momo / [95/50/0]**

**Meguri / [100/39/0]**

**[ORC / Bueno]**

**Rias / [100/85/0]**

**Akeno/ [100/75/0]**

**Koneko / [100/72/0]**

**Yumi / [100/70/0]**

**Gasper / [100/90/0]**

**Asia / [85/85/80]**

**[Clan Gremory / Bueno]**

**Zeoticus [70/35/0]**

**Venelana [70/45/0]**

**Sarziras [70/45/0]**

**Milicas [60/35/0]**

**Grayfia [60/46/0]**

**[Clan Sitri]**

**Serafall [50/35/0]**

**[Clan Astaroth / Malo]**

**Diodora [-30/-40/0]**

**[Grigory / Neutral]**

**Azazel [15/5/0]**

**Kokabiel [-30/-40/0]**

**[Iglesia / -20/-50/0]**

**[Cielo / -10/-20/0]**

**[[Ga Kill]]**

**[Night Raid / Bueno]**

**Leone [100/75/15]**

**Akame [85/50/15]**

**Lubbock [85/15/15]**

**Bulat [90/20/15]**

**Mine [90/50/15]**

**Sheele [100/55/15]**

**Najenda [90/45/15]**

**[Imperio / Malo]**

**Esdeath [-50/-45/0]**

**Honest [-75/-70/0]**

**[Ejercito Revolucionario / Neutral]**

**Tatsumi [40/5/10]**

**Ieyasu [40/15/10]**

**Sayo [40/25/10]**

**Se muestra de la siguiente forma [Reputacion/Afecto/Obediencia]**

**[Reputacion]: da a entender el respetuo mutuo que se tiene con la persona, una negativa posiblemente no te tomase en serio o dejaran de lado tu opinion, mientras con una positiva es todo lo contrario**

**[Bonificacion 10 Personas en 100 Reputacion]**

**[Hombre del vecindario]: se gana facilmente rep con aquellos que esten viviendo en el mismo barrio que tu**

**+5 Rep automatico con aquellos que vivan contigo, solo valido en una casa real en la que estes afiliada y sea tuya**

**[Afecto]: Sencillamente es el nivel de apego emocional, negativamente puede hacer que se torne hostil o hasta incluso pueda llegarte a dañar con facilidad, lo positivo es todo lo contrario aunque puede haber consecuencias negativas si la reputacion no es positiva**

**[Obediencia]: Como tal menciona es que tanto los individuos lleven a cabo cualquier orden que se les acate, siempre y cuando sea la obediencia con ellos tan alta como para llevarlo a cabo**

**[Incluso si la Rep y el afecto es negativo, con una alta obediencia haran las ordenes de todas formas]**

_**[Modificaciones Del Cuerpo]**_

_**[Cerebro Compreso Ramificado]: las neuronas y la materia gris se vuelven mas evolucionadas y tienen mejor comunicación, ayuda a la especializacion de ordenes y concentracion, asi como las capacidades del cerebro mas avanzadas que la de un ser comun **_

_**+100 INT y WIS**_

_**[Sistema Nervioso Duradero]: las ramificaciones de los nervios ayudan a un mejor envio de informacion de las ordenes del cerebro a las diferentes partes del cuerpo, por lo que el tiempo de reaccion es reducido al igual que las ordenes que son recibidas en el cuerpo **_

_**+100 ENE**_

_**[Sistema Inmune Mejorado]: los anticuerpos son mas 'inteligentes' al atacar patogenos extraños, asi como la deteccion de posibles amenazas futuras, evitando las enfermedades y conteniendo lo que no pueden eliminar por un cierto tiempo **_

_**+100 VID**_

_**[Sistema Oseo Endurecido]: Los huesos que posees no solo tienen la habilidad de poder fortalecerce para evitar ser rotos facilmente, se ha aprendido a regenerar y curar las lesiones oseas a un ritmo lento, por lo que hace dificil la perdida y consecuencias a causa de fracturas letales y perdida de huesos **_

_**+100 DEF**_

_**[Regeneracion Celular Energetica]: las celulas del cuerpo no solo ayudan tras recibir grandes daños a recuperar su salud, trabajan tan eficientemente que aumentan la velocidad que las heridas tenidas son mas faciles de curar, permitiendo una recuperacion mas veloz sin gastar mucha energia por parte del usuario **_

_**+50 VID y ENE **_

_**[Moronga Inusualmente Dominante]: Tanto tus joyas de plata como el miembro en medio de ellas reciben una potenciacion un tanto inusual, se permite que por la cantidad de sangre que se bombea ayudando un crecimiento exponencial de estas, suele ser un plus en las artes carnales **_

_**+100 Carisma**_

_**[Sistema Circulatorio Reforzado]: Tanto el corazon como toda la ramificacion que conlleva a distintas partes de cuerpo hacen que aumente su fuerza la cantidad de sangre que se recorre en el cuerpo, permitiendo mayor oxigeno y mas produccion de dioxido de carbono en el cuerpo, al igual que mayor fuerza que se obtiene junto a una rapida eliminacion de impurezas del cuerpo **_

_**+50 VID y WIS **_

_**[Sistema Respiratorio Ampliado]: la cantidad de aire que se respira aumenta, permitiendo la entrada de oxigeno y salida de dioxido de carbono aumenten, ayudando en la eliminacion de impurezas aerobicas disminuir, al igual que reduce considerablemente efectos nocivos del aire que entre a tu sistema **_

_**+50 VEL y INT**_

_**[Columna Vertebral Reforzada]: los huesos de la columna y los nervios dentro de ella son mas resistentes, haciendo que el daño sufrido en ellos sera mejor reparable, ayuda tambien a una mayor regeneracion de los huesos de esa region, reduciendo considerablemente posibilidad de quedar paralitico entre otras consecuencias**_

_**+50 DEF y ENE**_

**Habilidades obtenidas por:**

**[Reputación, Afecto y Obediencia]**

-DXD

-Shinda

Sumire

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sumire [50]**

**[Seductor Sutil]: Aumenta el carisma y el afecto que es posible obtener con el sexo opuesto, muy levemente aumenta con el mismo sexo**

**+10 Carisma**

-ORC

Rias

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Rias [50]**

**[Padre Fraternal]: Aumenta considerablemente la Obediencia con aquellos que sean considerados parte de tu familia, de forma directa o no**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Rias [50]**

**[Lider Fraternal]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que tu dirijas y lideres**

Akeno

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Akeno [50]**

**[Si, Maestro...]: Aumenta la facilidad de obtener Obediencia, Afecto y Reputacion con aquellos que sean Sado~Masoquista**

**+5 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Akeno [50]**

**[Encantador de S&M]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que sean Sadicos y/o Masoquistas**

Koneko

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Koneko [50]**

**[Fuerza todopoderosa]: Aumenta la facilidad de obtener Reputacion con aquellos que tengan la Pieza Maligna [Torre] y/o sean combatientes en el arte de la espada**

**+25 Puntos de estado en ATK y DEF**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Koneko [50]**

**[Cariño Gatuno]: Aumenta el Rep y Afecto que tienen los individuos con rasgos Gatunos y/o sean de la Raza Nekomata**

**+10 de afecto permanente a seres con rasgos gatunos y/o Nekomata**

**+10 Carisma**

Yumi

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Yumi [50]**

**[Vengador]: Aumenta la facilidad de obtener Reputacion con aquellos que tengan algun rencor o algun asunto sin resolver con personas que son vengadoras o con deseos de Vengarse**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Yumi [50]**

**[Flor Intocable]: Aumenta el afecto que puede ser obtenido con personas diestras en el arte de la espada**

**Te vuelves ligeramente mejor parecido**

**+10 Carisma**

Asia

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Asia [50]**

**[Inocencia Natural]: Crea una ilusion sobre ti en donde los seres que te conoscan y te vayan a conocer tengan una mejor opinion de ti, tambien hacen que se puedan confiar hacia a ti de manera moderadamente mas facil**

**Hace que los contrincantes y la gente de confianza reduzcan las malas opiniones y rumores negativos hacia a tu persona**

**+20 de Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Asia [50]**

**[Pecado Capital]: Reduce considerablemente la hostilidad con seres sagrados y/o divinos**

**Aumenta el afecto que puede ser proporcionado con miembros que posean poderes y/o habilidades sagradas y luminicas**

**Aumenta ligeramente la obediencia obtenida con seres de la iglesia**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Asia [50]**

**[Cadena de Plata]: Aumenta la obediencia y disciplina en personas que son o fueron agentes de la iglesia y el cielo**

**Aumenta la reputacion obtenida por integrantes de la iglesia**

Gasper

-Clan Gremory

Grayfia

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Grayfia [50]**

**[Encargada de Maids]: Aumenta la Obediencia, Rep y el Afecto con aquellos que se dediquen a la servidumbre**

-CE

Sona

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Sona [50]**

**[Lider Estricto]: Aumenta considerablemente la Obediencia con aquellos que tu dirijas o lideres**

Tsubaki

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Tsubaki [50]**

**[Supervisor]: Aumenta considerablemente el afecto y la obediencia en personas que supervisan a otros**

**Tambien aumenta el liderazgo y la diligencia a las mismas**

Momo

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Momo [50]**

**[Solo son negocios]: Aumenta la capacidad de tener éxito en negocios, ofertas o regateos que se te presenten a tu favor considerablemente, tambien ayuda a reflejar una imagen positiva hacia a ti**

**Aumenta ligeramente la rep obtenida con gente de negocios**

**+10 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Momo [50]**

**[Se pueden hacer otros Metodos]: Se tiene mayor facilidad de Rep con otros negociadores**

Yura

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Yura [50]**

**[Cuerpo entrenado]: Aumento de la experiencia en [Combate cuerpo a cuerpo]**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Yura [50]**

**[Trabajo sucio]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que entiendan y hagan un gran trabajo duro bajo sus propias manos**

Reya

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Reya [50]**

**[Instinto Magico]: Se desbloquea la habilidad Sensor Magico**

**[Sensor Magico]: Permite la capacidad de percibir en un radio de 10 Metros toda actividad magica que pueda estar en el area, asi como su cantidad y posicion, no es posible que pueda pasar desapercibido incluso si se usan tecnicas de sigilo y derivados**

Rukuro

**Bonificacion de Reputación adquirido con Rukuro [50]**

**[Intimidacion Callejera]: Ganas mayor Rep y Afecto con aquellos que sean Delincuentes al igual que estos tienen mayor cuidado hacia a ti**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Rukuro [50]**

**[Convivencia de Delincuentes]: Ganas mayor Rep y leve afecto con aquellos que son delincuentes**

Meguri

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Meguri [50]**

**[Lealtad de Caballero]: Aumenta la facilidad de Afecto y Reputacion con personas ya sea que tengan la Pieza Maligna [Caballero] y/o sean diestros en el arte de la espada**

**+5 Carisma, +25 Puntos de estado en VEL**

-Maou

Sarziras

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Sarziras [50]**

**[Mandato Raudo]: Ganas mayor Rep y Obediencia con demonios, esto se disminuye con aquellos que tienen un rango menor al tuyo**

Serafall

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Serafall [50]**

**[Negociadora Rauda]: Aumenta la facilidad de que otros opten por hacer tratos que te beneficien mas a ti que a los demas**

-Akame Ga Kill

-Night Raid

Akame

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Akame [50]**

**[Asesino Eficiente]: aumenta la calidad del asesinato cometido, aumentando la profesion a [Asesino Experto]**

**Aumenta la Reputacion con los asesinos**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Akame [50]**

**[Camarada Asesina]: Reduce la hostilidad y aumenta el afecto y rep con aquellos que son asesinos**

**+10 Rep con asesinos**

Leone

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Leone [50]**

**[Luchador Callejero]: aumenta la experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, volviendose [Peleador Cuerpo a Cuerpo Intermedio]**

**Aumenta Rep con peleadores callejeros**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Leone [50]**

**[Camaderia del Bandido]: Se obtiene mayor Rep y afecto con ladrones**

Mine

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Mine [50]**

**[Tirador Competente]: el modo de agarrar y mantener la estabilidad aumenta, asi como se aumenta la profesion [Tirador de armas de fuego Avanzado]**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Mine [50]**

**[Tsundere Caprichosa]: Aumenta la Rep y afecto con aquellos que son tsunderes**

Sheele

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Sheele [50]**

**[Torpeza Inocente]: aumento de afecto adquirido por gente 'descuidada'**

**Se reduce la hostilidad a tu persona ligeramente**

**+10 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sheele [50]**

**[Torpeza natural]: Aumenta la facilidad de personas que son un tanto 'torpes por naturaleza' tener con mayor facilidad Afecto y Rep de estas**

**+5 Carisma**

Bulat

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Bulat [50]**

**[Cuerpo Condicionado]: a traves de un arduo entrenamiento fisico se logra dar un aumento en la masa y resistencia muscular**

**+50 en ATK y DEF**

Lubbock

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Lubbock [50]**

**[Union Pervertida]: Aumenta Rep con gente pervertida con mayor facilidad**

**Es mas facil interactuar con gente pervertida**

Najenda

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Najenda [50]**

**[Lider Experimentado]: Tras grandes desiciones y diligencias hechas a travez de los años se entregan las enseñanzas a otros para que tomen el mando, dando Masiva experiencia de profesiones para que se tenga [Lider Avanzado] y [Profesor Intermedio]**

-Ejercito Revolucionario

Tatsumi

Sayo

Ieyasu

**[****Rangos**

**Una Puesto que denomina la importancia y el poder de un ser**

**Este entre mayor sea la clasificacion, mayor es el poder que tienes extra**

**Esta es la lista total de los Rangos que existen y que puedes llegar a tener, no importando la especie que seas**

**Normal * 1**

**Veterano * 2**

**Experto * 4**

**Semidios Terráqueo * 8**

**Dios Terráqueo * 16**

**Semidios Galáctico * 32**

**Dios Galáctico * 64**

**Semidios Universal * 128**

**Dios Universal * 256**

**Semidios Multiverso * 512**

**Dios Multiverso * 1000**

**Dios Primigenio * 2000**

**Aquel encima de todo * 4000**

**, ...]**

**[****Rango de la calidad de materiales fabricados**

**Mediocre**

**Normal**

**Arriba de lo Normal**

**Superior**

**Sublime**

**Divino**

**Antiguo**

**Legendario**

**Espacial**

**Universal**

**Unico**

**, ...]**

**[****Grados de Especialización de las profesiones**

**Novato**

**Veterano**

**Intermedio**

**Avanzado**

**Experto**

**Maestro**

**Doctorado**

**Terreno Divino**

**Terreno Galactico**

**Terreno Universal**

**, ...]**

**Habilidades Obtenidas:**

**[Pervertido de Closet]: Tienes pensamientos nada santos sobre esa masa cerebral podrida no de forma tan literal**

**Carisma natural obtenido, poca probabilidad de pensamientos pervertidos en ser detectados**

**Comportamiento natural de ideas pervertidas de forma leve**

**[Estudiante con Esfuerzo]: A duras penas te las has arreglado para entrar a una escuela o academia, mas tus esfuerzos son apenas pasables**

**Gran dificultad de comprender temas ya sea basicos o avanzados**

**Acceso a instalaciones de aprendizaje, hasta que te corran**

**[Contrato]: Un pacto que has hecho con alguien muy poderoso**

**De no cumplirlo es una 'muerte' instantanea, ademas de un sufrimiento eterno**

**[Carisma]: Una forma de tratar de ser alguien que se pueda llevar bien con otros**

**Puntos actuales: 120**

**[Resistencia Fisica Experta]: De poco a poco te vuelves invulnerable al daño**

**150% de daño fisico reducido al impactar**

**150% de daño magico reducido al impactar**

**50% reducido de que algun enemigo logre [Penetrar] y bajar tus defensas**

**Aumenta en un 50% la proteccion de daño natural por inclemencias del clima**

**5% de probabilidad de bloquear por completo un ataque de gran magnitud, y no sufrir daño alguno**

**[Ajedrez Avanzado]: Ganas 50 INT por cada juego ganado, solo funciona un dia**

**Se obtiene [Memoria fotografica]**

**[Memoria fotografica]: Recuerdas cada cosa como si fuera solo ayer, y ese hecho sucedió hace años, pero lo sientes como estarlo viviendo de nuevo como en ese tiempo**

**Gigantesco aumento de la habilidad para recordar cosas siendo extremadamente dificil olvidarlas**

**Un gran aumento de obtener INT adicional en obtener y estudiar temas desconocidos**

**[Rompiendo la cabeza Intermedio]: Ganas 25 WIS por cada uno completado, solo funciona un dia de 5,000 piezas a 3,000 como minimo**

**[Resistencia a Quemaduras de 1er Grado]: Reduce levemente el daño provocado por todo tipo de quemaduras, ya sea con agua o con fuego**

**Reduce un 5% los ataques provocados por fuego**

**[Gran Devorador]: No eres el que va a ser cazado sino el propio cazador**

**Obtienes en un 160% la experiencia obtenida del miembro devorado, ya sea vivo o muerto**

**Obtienes cerca del 40% de los estados obtenidos por el objetivo devorado, esto se reduce por cada 30 niveles que seas mas alto que el objetivo, pero se aumenta considerablemente por cada 100 niveles arriba de ti**

**Se obtiene un 33% de su EXP total**

**[Resistencia a las Drogas Experta]: tu puedes convertirte en tu propia caja de petre, y dar con los mejores antidotos de las sustancias nocivas que tengas dentro, o para potenciarlas y volverlas mas letales...**

**200% resistencia a alucinógenos**

**200% resistencia a elementos adormecedores**

**200% resistencia a elementos Paralizantes**

**200% resistencia a elementos Venenosos**

**10% de Aumento de resistencia adquirida en caso de sufrir alguna sustancia nociva desconocida, aumenta el grado de resistencia que se obtiene entre mas tiempo lleve en tu cuerpo**

**[Resistencia a temperaturas bajas Avanzado]: Se puede sobrevivir de mejor manera en bajas temperaturas**

**1000% de resistencia a temperaturas bajas**

**100% de resistencia a [Entumecimiento]**

**100% de resistencia a quedar congelado**

**65% de aumento de VEL en zonas frias**

**30% de vision mejorada en tormentas invernales**

**Habilidades por Profesiones y Sus Respectivos Movimientos en combate**

**\- [Peleador Cuerpo a Cuerpo Avanzado]: Que los demas tengan cuidado, tus extremidades se estan volviendo armas letales registradas**

**140% de daño en ataques fisicos**

**50% de probabilidad de causar [Contusión] y [Paralisis]**

**25% de probabilidad de hacerlos [Retroceder]**

**50% de resistencia a sufrir estados de daño fisicos**

**[Combate Cercano]: Lanza un poderoso ataque cuerpo a cuerpo del cual daña fuertemente al objetivo, pero reduce un 15% la defensa actual por un periodo de tiempo**

**Costo: 12,000 MN**

**[Venganza]: Despues de recibir un ataque fisico se vuelve posible devolverselo el doble de fuerte, esto solo funciona una vez obteniendo el daño**

**Costo: 3,500 MN**

**[Deteccion]: Tus sentidos se vuelven muy sensibles al punto de poder detectar y evitar a tiempo un ataque inminente, permitiendo evitar dicho ataque, esto solo funciona cada cierto tiempo**

**Costo: 10,000 MN**

**[Puntapie]: un golpe directo a la pantorrilla que causa [Ralentizacion] con poca posibilidad de evitar que el objetivo ataque por unos segundos**

**Costo: 6,500 MN**

**[Capoeira]: a travez de las piernas eres capaz de lanzar potentes golpes a tu rival hacia la parte superior del objetivo**

**Costo: 30,000 MN**

**[Robustamiento]: al endurecer los musculos que tienes se te da una bonificacion temporal de ATK y DEF por 50% durante unos 3 Minutos**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

**[Patada Alta]: despues de un gran salto puedes caer directamente al enemigo, con lo cual mas la fuerza de la gravedad causa un daño de ATK*4 con alta probabilidad de Critico**

**Advertencia, de fallar el objetivo y no caer bien reduce tu PV cerca de un 33%**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

**[Puño Cargado]: despues de un lento retroceso hacia atrás se lanza con una gran fuerza hacia adelante, si bien es facil de esquivar si se da en el objetivo causa ATK*5 con probabilidad de Ignorar su DEF en un 50%, asi como causar [Penetracion] debilitando mas su DEF**

**Costo: 40,000 MN**

**[Puño Absorbedor]: con tu fuerza vital mas la concentracion de tu cuerpo eres capaz de que una vez entrado en contacto directo al enemigo poder obtener cerca del 5% de su MN y PV total, lo cual se aumenta o reduce dependiendo del objetivo**

**Costo: 45,000 MN**

**[Endurecimiento Muscular]: una serie de contracciones y expandimiento de los musculos del cuerpo de forma temporal que puede ir siendo gradualmente aumentado cada uso, a costa de VEL de movimiento y reaccion obteniendo altas ATK y DEF a cambio**

**Costo: 30,000 MN, +10,000 MN por cada uso extra**

**[Gran Paliza]: De forma brutal se somete al objetivo a base de grandes series de patadas, puñetazos y otras partes del cuerpo, degradando la DEF del objetivo**

**Las consecuencias son quedar [Confundido], reducir cerca del 15% de tu PV total y poder quedar inmovil por unos segundos por el gran esfuerzo dado**

**Costo: 150,000 MN**

**\- [Arquero Experto]: Se podria confundirte como el proximo Robin Hood de la era moderna**

**300% de punteria a enemigos moviles**

**200% de bonificacion de daño a enemigos, con capacidad de [Penetrar]**

**50% mas de estabilidad de la flecha al ser lanzada, reduciendo su desvio por el viento o el ambiente que se presente**

**Las Flechas lanzadas pueden ser reutilizables en un 30%, se vuelve en un 10% si tienen una especializacion especifica**

**[Disparo Certero]: Se lanza una flecha con una bonificacion del 50% de que de en el blanco**

**[Disparo Magico]: Se cubre la flecha lanzada con MN, la cual le da una bonificacion del 100% al ser disparada**

**[Disparo Concentrado]: La flecha es cargada con mayor potencia, lo que permite que cause cerca de un 50% mas de daño, puede ayudar a [Sangrar] de manera mas facil a los objetivos**

**[Disparo Perforador]: La punta de la flecha recibe mayor filo, haciendo que pueda ser mas facil atravezar la DEF del enemigo y con probabilidad de [Perforar]**

**[Disparo Explosivo]: Con un poco de una sustancia volatil o prendida con una capsula que pueda explotar es muy util si necesita que de en un objetivo, o que se dirija a un lugar en especifico**

**[Disparo Venenoso]: Bañado la punta con veneno hace que la propia flecha sea mas dañina si llega a impactar profundo del objetivo, causando [Envenenamiento Severo]**

**[Disparo Adormecedor]: Incluso si no da en el blanco esta puede ayudar a que los objetivos de 1 metro de area alrededor de la flecha se sientan fatigados, al punto de quedar [Dormidos]**

**[Disparo Paralizante]: Esa mescla de una receta creada sirve para que al impactar con el objetivo aumente los chances que quede [paralizado], o al menos [ralentizado]**

**[Disparo Pesado]: aun con una flecha muy pesada para que aguante el trayecto, esta puede causar mas daño al objetivo y [Penetrar] mas profundamente, a pesar que tambien la vuelve mas susteptible a que cambie su direccion por el viento, o ser destruida por un ataque que la nulifique**

**[Flecha afilada]: de forma pasiva las flechas son mas filosas, permitiendo un aumento extra a la hora de impactar, ayuda tambien a [Desangrar] y [Perforar] de manera mas eficiente**

**[Control de Calidad de las Flechas]: Hace que muchas de las flechas creadas se redusca en un 20% su coste de creacion, teniendo mas material utilizable para otros fines sin alterar la eficiencia de las flechas**

**-[Lancero Avanzado]: el palo con un pico o sin el no debe de ser subestimado, hasta caballeros y jinetes han perdido vidas a manos de granjeros a causa de estas armas largas**

**100% mas daño a enemigos con capacidad de aumentar [Sangrado profundo]**

**50% de probabilidad de perforar con mayor facilidad organos internos, con probabilidad de [Penetrar]**

**50% mas de estabilidad al lanzar hacia a un objetivo movil**

**[Lanzamiento de Garrocha]: A travez de un fuerte lanzamiento a un objetivo permite que con la fuerza mandada aumente la VEL de la lanza, asi como el ATK que pueda causar en un 50%**

**[Empalar]: al dar con la punta de forma directa aumenta los chances de dar un [Sangrado Interno Severo]**

**[Bloqueo]: Al ser cubierta de MN es un ligero pero practica defensa en contra de embates enemigos, teniendo DEF*1.5 en la lanza al ser usada para defenderse**

**-[Combatiente de Espada Experto (Arte Samurai)]: Aun si no sigues el codigo samurai, eres capaz de poder ir a su nivel**

**200% de penetracion de la armadura del contrincante, de otorga al objetivo [Penetrar] y [Corte Profundo], facilitando el poder cortar al objetivo en 2**

**200% de daño adicional a armas del tipo katana, de otro tipo de espada solo se añade un 50%**

**25% de recuperacion de PV robado del objetivo, solo si es eliminado de un solo tajo por una katana, no se obtiene si es por medio de otro tipo de espada**

**[Tajo Hacia arriba]: al lanzar el embate hacia arriba tienes la posibilidad de [Confundir] al enemigo levemente**

**[Tajo Hacia abajo]: Al lanzar el embate hacia abajo aumenta los chances de [Desarmarlo] levemente**

**[Tajo Horizontal]: Al lanzar el embate a los lados se tiene la posibilidad de poder [Debilitar] al romper las defensas del contrincante**

**[Tajo Vertical]: Al lanzar el embate en forma diagonal aumenta el daño causado ATK*2 solo si el objetivo esta desprevenido, al igual que aumenta levemente poder causar [Sangrado]**

**[Penetracion de Defensa]: Con embates lentos pero de mayor potencia aumenta los chances de [Debilitar] gradualmente al DEF del objetivo, asi como poder [Penetrar] sus defensas y [Sangrarlos]**

**[Gran Combo de Defensa]: En una sucesión de embates que eluden el daño a recibir por cada ataque evitado por medio de defensa personal continua aumenta la [Evasion] y la [Presicion] del usuario**

**[Danza Oscura]: Cubriendose a si mismo de aura oscura permite la creacion de una danza de baile, la cual es una rapida y certera serie de tajos que continua dependiendo de lo que el portador tenga de MN que pueda gastar, es muy cansado esta tecnica mas aumenta considerablemente la probabilidad de [Sangrar], [Sangrado Interno], [Ralentizar], [Rompimiento de Defensas] al punto de cortar los huesos y objetos gran densidad como el cuchillo a la mantequilla**

**-[Tirador de armas de fuego Avanzado]: Estas en el camino de poder tener lo necesario para tener una armeria**

**Beneficio de un 100% de daño con armas**

**Un 75% de probabilidad de [Penetrar] la defensa del objetivo, mas un 5% de [Fragmentacion] de las balas al ser impactadas, causando mayor daño que puede ser fatal si los daños son internos**

**100% mas estabilidad a objetivos moviles**

**75% de ahorro de coste de municion utilizada**

**[Rapida Recarga]: Se disminuye el tiempo de recarga de las armas en un 50%**

**[Municion Comprimida]: Se obtiene un 100% mayor capacidad de la abitual de tanto la ronda de las municiones de cada arma, asi logrando disparar mas rondas**

**[Boquilla Aceitada]: Los disparos son un 25% mas rapidos, y pueden causar [Perforacion] con posibilidad de [Metralla]**

**[Bala Dividida]: Aumenta la probabilidad de que se fragmente la bala al impactar, causando [Metralla]**

**[Resistencia al Ambiente]: hace que aun con la inclemencia de la naturaleza los disparos no se vean alterados por ese tipo de aspectos ayudando a dar mejor con el objetivo**

**[Mira de Halcon]: esto ayuda a tener mejor presicion al disparar armas ya sea de fuego o de otro tipo**

**[Inmovilidad Innata]: con un mejor control de las acciones del cuerpo involuntarias que se crean ayudan bastante a mantener una mejor estabilidad al disparar**

**\- [Combatiente de Espada~Escudo Avanzado]: El darle a tu escudo es un error fatal, uno que se aprovecha con facilidad**

**100% de probabilidad de [Contraataque] automatico cuando se bloquea con éxito un embate enemigo**

**Aumenta en un 100% la resistencia del escudo portado**

**Aumenta un 125% el daño al atacar, duplicandose si [Contraatacas], todo en base a tu ATK**

**[Gran Guardia]: a un precio de 1.5 la cantidad de MN usado por el objetivo se es capaz de hacer [Retroceder] a un objetivo que da un poderoso ataque fisico a tu persona**

**[Auto Proteccion]: se puede maximo mover rapidamente el escudo para detener 3 ataques que provengan hacia a ti de forma sucesiva, para seguir bloqueando mas se consume cerca del 1% de MN por cada ataque bloqueado**

**[Danza Escudo~Espada]: Ayuda a aumentar en un 100% el ATK y la DEF al usar espada y escudo durante 5 Min**

**[Lanzamiento de Escudo]: se puede lanzar el escudo del cual hace varios rebotes que causan daños consecutivos a grupos de gente los cual les puede [Aturdir] y [Retroceder]**

**[Ataque de escudo]: con un impacto de todo el cuerpo permite tanto dañar como proteger al usuario, incluso tiene otras funciones como desviar/direccionar proyectiles en camino**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

**-[Mago Avanzado]: El Hechicero, con sus poderes, ¡Sus Grandes Poderes!**

**150% de bonificacion en ataques magicos**

**Reduccion en un 75% de MN utilizado con magia**

**Se corta en un 25% el coste de la MN utilizado en ataques magicos, obteniendo mas MN para gastar**

**Aumenta la experiencia obtenida en elementos naturales de forma masiva**

**[Levitacion]: Con una cantidad constante de MN gastada puedes hacer levitar objetos y personas**

**[Proteccion]: se cubre al usuario con una barrera ligera de MN el cual protege al usuario en un 25%**

**[Bola de Mana]: se conprime la energia magica en una mano, con la cual a lanzarla daña al objetivo según la INT que poseas**

**[Reforzamiento]: se recubre todo el cuerpo por una capa de MN liviana la cual refuerza los estados del usuario en un 25%**

**[Observacion]: Permite emitir un aura que percibe todos los objetos fisicos y espirituales que esten alrededor**

**[Adivinacion]: tecnica de la cual no es nada facil saber el resultado de lo que se obtenga, se recomienda una gran cantidad de SUE para disminuir los efectos negativos**

**-[Asesino Experto]: Estas en el camino de volverte el ser mas letal que haya existido..**

**Aumenta en un 200% el daño a objetivos con armas de corto alcance, con una pequeña posibilidad de poder hacer [Sangrar] al enemigo de forma interna**

**100% de bonificacion adicional en venenos u otros efectos de estado inflingidos al objetivo**

**Se puede hacer una sucesion de ataques muy rapidos que pueden abrumar al objetivo, causando que baje la guardia por el embate rapido de ataques a su persona y facilitando la [Penetracion] y el daño a organos internos**

**La VEL aumenta en un 200% en movimientos asesinos**

**Se obtiene [Sigilo]**

**[Sigilo]: No me ven, no me escuchan, no me vienen venir**

**Haces que puedas pasar desapercivido contra otros seres que no quieres que te descubran**

**50% de probabilidad de éxito, se reduce 1% por cada nivel que te sobrepase, asi como aumenta en un 1% por cada nivel mayor que le tengas**

**Asi como se reduce por cada 10% dependiendo de que rango mayor sea que tenga sobre ti, asi como una bonificacion del 10% por cada rango mas bajo que tengan hacia a ti**

**[Ataque Silencioso]: Mientras [Sigilo] esta activo aumenta la probabildad de lanzar ataques criticos a objetivos desprevenidos**

**[Ataque a la espalda]: al atacar a un enemigo por detrás causas el Atk*4 al objetivo, si esta desprevenido se multiplica el daño *2**

**[Agente de la oscuridad]: Permite aumentar tu VEL de movimiento durante la oscuridad, al igual que aumentar la evasion**

**Aumenta la precisión de cuerpo a cuerpo en un 80%**

**[Filo Agudo]: Se facilita la capacidad de romper metales duros y armadura que se interponga a la piel del objetivo**

**[Gran Contraataque]: Aumenta en un 100% la evasion y la devolucion del ataque**

**[Sed de Sangre]: Puedes proyectar al objetivo un peligroso instinto asesino del cual puede [Petrificar] y causar [Miedo] a los objetivos**

**Reduce sus estados en un 50%**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

**[Parkour]: al viajar en diferentes terrenos irregulares facilita y manioblas de mejor manera sobre la ciudad o creando caminos que nadie mas puede imaginar**

**Costo: 5,000 MN por cada 20 Segundos**

**Habilidades de profesiones no combativas del todo**

**\- [Profesor Avanzado]: Sin problemas puedes dar conocimiento a una comunidad menor**

**+100% probabilidad de las enseñanzas impartidas sean entendibles al objetivo**

**+100% probabilidad de obtener mejor orden (Obediencia) con grandes grupos de personas de menor edad y/o nivel que tu**

**+10 Obediencia obtenida de forma automatica en aquellos que sean tus aprendices**

**[Teoria Simplificada]: al dar una explicacion clara y entendible, siendo simple mas que da los puntos necesarios de la educacion ayuda considerablemente en un 50% el partir un tema a quien enseñas**

**[Lo digo por Experiencia]: 100% de Bonificacion al enseñar una Profesion a alguien, la cual aumenta su eficacia entre mayor sea el nivel de la profesion que impartes a tus acolitos**

**[Voz calmadora]: tienes un tono firme y un tanto calido, la cual ayuda a aumentar la atencion a tu persona**

**50% de bonificacion al impartir tus enseñanzas**

**Costo: 10,000 MN cada 30 segundos**

**[Hombre de Confianza]: Reduce la hostilidad que tienes con los que impartes clases, haciendo que la educacion se facilite gradualmente**

**[He pasado por lo mismo]: Al dar un repaso de un tema ya antes enseñado se ayuda a aumentar la EXP de la misma tanto a ti como a aquellos que necesitan volver al tema por dudas sin comprender, ayudando a crear nuevos metodos de la misma**

**\- [Lider Avanzado]: Las grandes masas de gente son capaces de aceptar tu diligencia**

**Dependiendo de la cantidad de INT, WIS y CHA es mas facil que los grupos acepten las ordenes y sugerencias que menciones**

**Se multiplica el control según el nivel de Obediencia que se tenga en ese grupo o persona que se conosca**

**Aumenta la potencia de [Capitan], controlando por cada Batallon 16 integrantes contigo incluyendote, asi como 2 Sub~Capitanes disponibles durante el Batallon, se cuenta con 8 puntos de capitan en vez de 6**

**Se otorgan 4 puntos de Capitan a los Subcapitanes para que den su apoyo propio en la batalla**

**Aumenta la Influencia del Carisma, Al punto de poder ser utilizada como punto de estado, obteniendo beneficios del mismo**

**-[Negociador Principiante]: no solo eres bueno con los tratos, sino tambien les puedes voltear la propuesta si te quieren ver la cara**

**50% aumento de probabilidad de convencimiento en las negociaciones a debatir**

**10% de descuento en objetos que desees comprar**

**10% de aumento de venta en objetos a vender por tu cuenta o por medio de un 3ero**

**\- [Carpintero Experto]: Tu sabes muy bien que quieres hacer con tu madera**

**160% de probabilidad de mejorar la calidad de los objetos de madera fabricados**

**180% de dureza aumentada a objetos fabricados con madera**

**Cualquier objeto de madera fabricado estara en [Divino] como minimo**

**40% de probabilidad de fabricar el mismo objeto repetidamente**

**Coste de los recursos utilizados reducidos en un 50%**

**-[Granjero Experto]: Ese pequeño paraiso tuyo es~**

**200% de aumento al cuidado de animales de granja**

**200% de aumento al plantar y cosechar plantas, ya sean de consumo humano o hierbas curativas, teniendo calidad de [Sublime]**

**75% de aumento al cultivar tipos de plantas con requerimientos especiales para su crecimiento, teniendo calidad de [Superior] con un chance del 25% de subir a [Sublime]**

**100% de obediencia obtenida a animales de granja que estes adiestrando, ya sea para el consumo humano o no**

**50% de obediencia a animales que son salvajes**

**Se reduce considerablemente la hostilidad a animales, e incluso a seres humanoides con rasgos animales**

**Se obtiene un 10 de Rep y Afecto a seres animales o con rasgos animales**

**\- [Herrero Avanzado]: 1, 2, 3, dale, *Suena musica Hard Bass en el proceso de martillado, enfriado y de vuelta el martillado repetidamente **

**150% mas de resistencia otorgada a armamento y construcciones de metal que se fabriquen**

**100% mas de resistencia otorgada a armamento y construcciones de metal que son reparadas**

**Todos los objetos reparados y creados tienen como minimo una calidad [Superior], aumentando ligeramente la posibilidad de aumentar la calidad a [Sublime]**

**Se reduce el costo de los materiales creados y en su reparacion en un 30%**

**\- [Amo de casa Doctorado]: Tu eres el interventor de que si eliminas casi mas del 99% de la suciedad **

**600% de beneficio al limpiar y a reparar edificios**

**Aumentando su velocidad por *32 al realizar ese tipo de tareas**

**El lugar queda con una fragancia que relaja a las personas que se encuentran, asi como ralentiza por un *8 a enemigos que se presenten en los lugares limpios por ti**

**\- [Seductor/Compañia de Alcoba Doctorado]: Soldado del Amor, es una guerra entre tu y yo~**

**Aumento en un 800% en las artes del Sexo, [Kamasutra] es desbloqueado una vez realizado el acto por primera vez**

**Un 400% de placer adicional que se le puede infligir al compañero de cuarto**

**Aumenta significativamente el afecto a objetivos femeninos arriba de 30**

**Haces que las mujeres con afecto arriba de 10 se puedan llevar mejor contigo**

**Te pueden ver con buenos ojos las mujeres con afecto arriba de 1**

**Aumenta significativamente que las mujeres incluso en estado de afecto negativo o en 0 reduzcan la hostilidad hacia a ti, teniendo un 20 de Afecto en ellas cuando las conozcas, o te conozcan permanentemente**

**Las mujeres que esten con otras parejas se veran interesadas en ti, ayudando a reducir la [Lealtad de Pareja] de estas**

**Se reduce a la mitad el costo en las artes carnales, obtenible al desbloquear [Kamasutra]**

**+80 de Carisma**

**-[Masajista Intermedio]: De poco a poco encuentras los nudos de los musculos, arreglando las partes atrofiadas con mayor facilidad**

**Reduce en un 50% el agotamiento, restaurando muy lentamente MN y eliminando a la larga [Agotamiento] y [Fatiga de MN]**

**Se puede dar cierto placer en el objetivo**

**Se obtiene la probabilidad de encontrar puntos sensibles para dañar levemente al objetivo presionando ciertos puntos de presion**

**-[Repostero Experto]: Una masa madre de todos los tipos, un horno no importa que sea convencional o tradicional mas lo que se le añada y ¡Bum!, La poca azucar y el mejor uso de ingredientes haran los mejores postres jamas probados**

**200% de bonificacion en preparaciones que se requieran un horneado por PV, MN y efectos de estado según el postre a preparar, o el pan que se horne**

**La calidad de los postres creados se vuelve como minimo [Sublime]**

**Se reduce en un 65% los desperdicios, asi como el coste de los ingredientes usados**

**Alegra y da un +5 de Afecto a las personas que prueben esos postres**

**-[Alquimista Experto]: el camino para los menjurjes definitivos apenas ha iniciado**

**Las pociones a fabricar pasan automaticamente a tener calidad de [Sublime]**

**Aumenta el ratio de descubrir nuevas pociones en un 75%**

**Aumenta en un 35% la probabilidad de aumentar la calidad de una pocion recien fabricada, [Divino]**

**15% adicional de que podria salir una pocion 2 niveles mas arriba, [Antiguo]**

**35% de probabilidad de sacar mas de 2 pociones fabricada a la vez**

**Se reduce en un 33% el costo de objetos fabricados, en caso de ser menos de 10 ingredientes del mismo tipo las pociones según el grado de calida que se desea obtener suelen ser fabricados incluso de forma gratuita sin la necesidad de gastar en su fabricacion**

**-[Cocinero Maestro]: Eres un verdadero MasterChef**

**400% de bonificacion de PV, MN y efectos de estados según el platillo que se prepare**

**La calidad de los alimentos cocinados se vuelve [Divino] como minimo**

**Se reduce en un 75% los desperdicios, asi como los recursos utilizados en la preparacion de los alimentos, Haciendo que se produscan 2 tandas de comida en vez de uno**

**-[Medico (Sanador) Experto]: Es hora de salvar vidas con todo lo aprendido en una villa, y de un libro que se intitula como ser un buen Doc, por Kuroo Hazama (BlackJack)**

**300% de efectividad en tratamientos medicos**

**100% de éxito en cirugías y procedimientos complicados**

**Se reduce la utilizacion de recursos sanativos en un 50%**

**Eres capas de traer 'a la vida' a un paciente que haya muerto a tu cuidado recientemente, con la probabilidad de un 15% de exito**

**\- [Sastre Experto]: Se puede remediar hasta los calzones balaceados que son los que se les llega aire, ya sea cualquier de los 2 metodos**

**200% en reparacion y fabricacion de ropaje**

**150% de durabilidad extra a lo fabricado y reparado por ti**

**Los objetos que tu te empeñes a trabajar estaran de calidad como minimo [Divino], con una posibilidad del 25% de quedar en [Antiguo]**

**Se reduce en un 75% los recursos utilizados, al igual que aumenta en un 35% que puedan salir mas de una prenda fabricada**

**\- [Pescador Experto]: Eres un verdadero Pescador de Personas, y de peces dificiles que piquen**

**Hay un 150% de probabilidad de cazar mas de 3 peces por caña, o por mano si es que te adentras a capturarlos por ti mismo**

**Los peces estaran bastante tentados a ir hacia a ti para ser capturados**

**La calidad que se obtiene de estos suele caer en [Sublime] a [Divino] d veces**

**Se obtiene un bono del 25% al usar carnada**

**\- [Nadador Experto]: Mas experiencia de tu parte y podras nadar en contra de cascadas**

**Podrias aguantar hasta cantidades anormales de agua, o lo similar a un Tsunami menor**

**Aguantas hasta 15 min debajo del agua**

**Eres capaz de aguantar hasta 180 Kg de peso arrastrado dentro del agua**

**\- [Herbolista Avanzado]: Las hierbas son lo tuyo, en mas de un sentido**

**100% de aumento de recursos al cosechar, ya sean hierbas o plantas de todo tipo**

**100% de manutencion de plantas al plantar y cosechar, obteniendo plantas con calidad minima de [Divino]**

**Bonificacion de un 75% adicional a lo que se utilice las plantas usadas**

**\- [Cazador Experto]: Al ultimo momento sera lo unico que vean tus presas antes de que despues de unos minutos esten en un plato enfrente tuyo pa degustar**

**Aumenta en un 150% el daño a animales salvajes**

**Se obtiene un bono del 200% al usar armamento, ya sea a distancia o de cuerpo a cuerpo**

**Un aumento del 75% al cazar con las manos**

**Se obtiene un [Sexto sentido]**

**[Sexto sentido]: mi sentido No Muerto me esta alertado**

**Se te da una alerta cuando una persona te manda hostilidad y al percibir ataques venideros a 100m de distancia**

**Habilidades de Nigromancia**

**[Nigromante Experto]: El Gran Señor de los Muertos hace acto de presencia**

**100% de control sobre No muertos, el cual se reduce en un 25% por cada rango que sea mayor que el tuyo**

**Bonificacion del 200% de estados por tus No Muertos al estar cerca de ti en un radio de 30 Metros**

**95% de resistencia a paralisis, sueño y envenenamiento a tu persona**

**50% de resistencia a las quemaduras**

**25% de resistencia a la luz**

**200% de resistencia al control mental, el cual se reduce un 50% por cada rango mayor que el tuyo**

**El costo de habilidades de la nigromancia y magicas bajan un 85% de MN usado**

**Los No Muertos que controlas reciben una bonificacion en sus estados en un 100%**

**[Demonio No Muerto]: Tus capacidades de No Muerto se hacen mas notorias, mas el propio balance de tu cuerpo ayuda a aumentar ligeramente la dureza de tu raza**

**El daño recibido por el fuego, asi como la luz u objetos sagrados se reduce ligeramente, dando *3 el daño recibido por estos, reduciendose a *2 si es de noche**

**Aumenta considerablemente el control que tienes con los No Muertos bajo tu mando, aumenta ligeramente la capacidad de dirigir a otros seres que no sean No Muertos**

**Aumenta *2 el daño que causas al usar magia Nigromante, asi como cualquier movimiento relacionado tanto por ti como por tus No Muertos**

**Se reduce la VID total en un 40% en vez del 90%**

**[Enemigo de la vida y la muerte]**

**Todos los seres vivos por default tendras un –25 Rep y Afecto inicialmente, aun si hay amistad de por medio si el ser vivo ha visto o ha vivido una situacion en donde la muerte esta involucrada seguira aun la bonificacion negativa**

**Se obtiene un +25 de Rep, Afecto y Obediencia con los seres No Muertos y derivados**

**Aumenta medianamente la capacidad de evitar combates contra otros seres No Muertos estando Neutrales y/o siendo enemigos, al punto de ser ignorado por los mismos**

**[Control Y Creacion de No Muertos]: Basicamente puedes ordenar cualquier tipo de peticion a otros No Muertos que lo acataran sin rechistar, siempre y cuando el nivel no sea mas grande que el tuyo**

**Te permite crear a partir de recursos como cadaveres, restos, huesos, entre otras cosas unidades ya existentes o nuevas según la combinacion que elijas**

**[Llamada]: Permite invocar a los muertos que controlas desde una dimension alterna**

**[Desvanecimiento]: Envia a los muertos a tu mando a una dimension alterna**

**[Alzamiento del Mas Alla]: te permite llamar a muertos que esten cerca de 5 metros de ti para servirte**

**Es posible que no te respondan si son mas fuertes que tu**

**Solo consume MN cuando son unidades que no has creado u obtenido anteriormente, para unidades mas fuertes que tu se calcula el costo de MN según la unidad poderosa que se invoque que este alrededor**

**[Aura No Muerto] ha aumentado su efecto, ayuda a tranquilizar y calmar de mejor manera al usuario, es posible su desactivacion de forma manual**

**[Vision Mental No Muerto]: Se añade la capacidad de ver, sentir y en algunos casos hablar a través de los No Muertos bajo tu control**

**Aumenta el control de los No Muertos Levemente**

**Los No Muerto telepáticamente pueden informarte de algun asunto que ocurra**

**[Union No Muerto]: Aumenta masivamente el control que tienes y la cantidad de No Muertos que eres capaz de controlar**

**[Cuerpo ya Decadente]: anula por completo el efecto de sangrado, las heridas se recuperan automáticamente mas toman cierto tiempo**

**[Corazon detenido]: aunque aun hay ciertos latidos cada tanto hace que tecnicamente seas mas un muerto andante**

**Aumenta el daño de tu magia nigromante *2, evita masivamente todo tipo de muertes convencionales**

**[Gran Creacion de No Muertos]: La muerte no se queda inquieta, es hora que los no muertos vayan mas alla de la muerte**

**Se da una potenciacion del 75% a las nuevas unidades creadas**

**Las unidades No Muertos obtenidas y creadas suelen caer al mismo rango que el tuyo, siempre que se respete la cantidad de recursos que se requieren para tal rango**

**Se ahorra cerca del 50% de los materiales utilizados ya sean para una misma unidad o para unidades nuevas**

**No Muertos debajo de tu rango actual son creados con solo el 66% de su costo total**

**[Regeneración Necrotica]: Ya no se puede preocupar uno si sus extremidades, o sus organos, Huesos, lo que te falte del cuerpo lo puedes recuperar**

**Se otorga la capacidad de recuperar miembros perdidos del usuario que su costo y tiempo de regeneracion varia la cantidad de MN que se utilice**

**Se gasta abundantes cantidades de MN para acelerar la regeneracion**

**Aumenta el triple el costo que se obtiene de MN si se aplica en un ser vivo para regenerar partes perdidas**

**Activado repertorio de Magia de Nigromante:**

**[Toque Mortal]: un ataque debil que al entrar en contacto al objetivo pierde .1% PV por segundo durante 2 minutos, puede causar [Debilitamiento]**

**[Debilitamiento]: Estado de salud que causa un agotamiento repentino quien lo posea, volviendo sus movimientos lentos y torpes, tambien puede causar un estado de salud aleatorio derivado de un debilitamiento comun**

**Dura un minuto el estado, este estado es posible aumentar su duracion entre mas se aplique**

**[Efecto *2 Veces = a 2 minutos]**

**Costo 1,500 MN**

**[Rayo de decadencia]: Un ligero rayo oscuro que daña un 2% del PV de un objetivo, puede causar [Maldicion]**

**[Maldicion]: el objetivo en este estado al ser uno vivo obtiene una gran lentitud y una mayor facilidad de recibir ataques fisicos**

**De ser un No muerto recibe Gradualmente un 10% de PV menos por cada 30 segundos **

**Maldicion dura cerca de 3 minutos**

**No es posible aumentar la duracion de Maldicion una Vez invocado**

**Costo 1,000 MN**

**Costo varia dependiendo del tipo de unidad a crear, una nueva unidad cuesta 10* veces la usual cantidad de MN a gastar**

**[Drenador de vida]**

**A un objetivo le puedes robar 2% de su PV y un 1% de su MN, esta la posibilidad de robarle hasta 5% de PV y 3% de MN**

**Costo: 1,000 MN**

**[Robo Non Grato]**

**A un objetivo se le es capaz de quitar 10% de su PV y un 5% de su MN, solo funciona en objetivos No muertos**

**Costo: 2,000 MN**

**[Esfera sombria]: Creas una bola de energia magica con escencia nigromante, el cual ignora el DEF y las defensas magicas del objetivo, causando daño dependiendo de tu INT**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

**[Aura Espectral]: te puedes cubrir de energia nigromante sobre tu cuerpo, otorgando un 25% de DEF adicional, la cual tambien evita el daño real hasta el punto que la propia aura se desvanesca**

**Costo: 30,000 MN**

**[Balas de Hueso]: de tus propias manos eres capaz de lanzar pequeñas balas, las cuales sirven de metralleta hacia los objetivos**

**Costo: 2,000 MN por bala**

**[Baston de Hueso]: por medio de tus brazos eres capaz de sacar un hueso de mediano tamaño que puede servir como un remplazo de arma del que tu requieras**

**Costo: 10,000 MN**

**[Bomba Tenebrosa]: Puedes crear una esfera de energia nigromante con la cual lanzas a tus enemigos, causando [Confusion], poco daño y la ilusion temporal de convencerlos a atacar a aliados**

**Costo: 70,000 MN**

**[Substitucion Necrotica]: A travez de carne y piel puedes crear copias de ti mismo, con el unico detalle que solo puedes tener hasta activos 4 a la vez, y que estos solo tendran la capacidad de un 20% que tiene el original, ademas de consevar los recuerdos y obtener EXP de Misiones y Profesiones**

**Costo: 50,000 MN cada uno**

**[Teletransportacion Necrótica]: igual que en el ajedrez eres capaz de poder cambiar de posicion con alguna unidad No Muerto de tu eleccion**

**Costo: 100,000 MN cada 20 Metros**

**Habilidades de Espiritista**

**[Espiritista Intermedio]: No solo comunes con la gente viva, los espiritus tambien te siguen durante tu vida diaria**

**Reafirma la autoridad de seres con alma en un 50%**

**Hay una obediencia del 60% de espiritus que esten bajo tu mando**

**Bonificacion del 30% para [Espectros] y derivados**

**Se ha desbloqueado la habilidad de usar movimientos exclusivos de los fantasmas**

**[Llamada del mas alla]: con un nombre y un rostro eres capaz de poder invocar a un muerto que haya fallecido tiempo atrás (alma), sin embargo este puede volver de nuevo al mundo de los muertos si tu nivel y rango es inferior al tuyo**

**[Cadena de Obediencia]: se obtiene la habilidad de poder 'capturar' las almas de fantasmas para obligar que te sirvan en contra de su voluntad, se reduce el ratio de éxito dependiendo la fuerza del fantasma**

**Activado Repertorio de Magia espiritista**

**[Grito de los Ancestros]: Incluso los muertos son capaces de oir en el mas alla, prestando tu ayuda de forma temporal**

**Se crea un sonido devastador al que lo oye que se expande por 1 KM de Radio**

**Los afectados a ese grito obtienen [Confusion], [Paralisis], [Miedo], [Retroceso], ademas de una probabilidad de reducir su DEF en un 50%**

**Aparecen Espectros con el rango que el usuario posea, los cuales trataran de inmovilizar tanto tiempo como puedan a los que reciban el ataque, incluso dañandolos por 3 min 5% de su PV total cada 30 segundos**

**Costo: 1,000,000 MN**

**[Sincronizacion]: Permite obtener las emociones de un objetivo cercano, lo cual puede ayudar o perjudicar al usuario**

**[Visualizacion de Memoria]: Permite ver y proyectar las memorias de algun objetivo**

**Costo: 200,000 MN, se reduce en un 75% si el objetivo es un alma**

**[Fuego Fatuo]: Se crea un espiritu temporal, del cual llega al objetivo y lo maldice con fuego que lo [quema] con el tiempo**

**Costo: 10,000 MN**

**[Parpadeo]: Te permite dar una teletransportacion de 1 a 10 Metros de distancia lo cual tiene muchas opciones de uso, se puede llevar consigo a mas personas que tengan contacto contigo**

**Costo: 25,000 MN**

**[Intangibilidad]: De forma temporal se te permite ignorar algunos ataques a tu persona siendo traspasados por ti sin recibir daño alguno, tambien sirve para moverse entre zonas fisicas**

**Costo: 15,000 MN**

**[Puño Sombra]: Se concentra energia espiritual en la mano, con la cual se da un puñetazo causado por la cantidad de ATK y WIS que poseas**

**Costo: 30,000 MN**

**[Velo Oscuro]: A los que estan alrededor se es posible poder llevarlos temporalmente a una realidad de sombras, ayudando a evitar el daño de algun ataque, mas efectivo que intangibilidad**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

**[Puño Almatico]: permite un ataque que traspasa la DEF del objetivo, dañando enormemente sus PV y su alma, puede tener diferentes resultados dependiendo del daño recibido a su alma**

**Costo: 75,000 MN**

**[Arranca almas]: se puede hacer un grave daño directo al alma del objetivo, en donde se saca de su cuerpo al punto de hacer desde daño continuo hasta quitarsela del cuerpo, puede tener diferentes resultados dependiendo del daño recibido a su alma**

**Costo: 150,00 MN, mas 50,000 cada 10 segundos sosteniendo el alma, el costo puede subir o bajar dependiendo de la fuerza del alma y del objetivo**

**Habilidades por el estado:**

400 VID

**[Resistencia Adaptadora Avanzado]: Tu propio cuerpo es capaz de adaptarse según la situacion**

**Aumenta en un 400% la VID**

**En vez de ser sumado DEF+(20*VID) sera ahora sumado (2*DEF)+(40*VID), proporcionando mas PV**

400 ENE

**[Energizador Avanzada]: Pasivamente aumenta *3 la recuperacion de MN que se obtiene**

**Aumenta en un 400% el ENE**

**Reduce un 200% la cantidad de MN consumible en cualquier tipo de movimiento**

200 ATK

**[Penetrador Intermedio]: aumenta un 50% de ignorar la defensa del objetivo por el ataque que le alcance**

**Aumenta en un 200% el ATK**

**Aumenta todo tipo de daño en un 100%**

400 DEF

**[Defensor Avazado]: Pasivamente aumenta *4 la DEF natural de tus puntos de estado, obteniendo mayor resistencia a los daños obtenibles**

**Aumenta en un 400% la DEF**

**Reduce un 200% la cantidad de daño obtenible**

400 VEL

**[Ligereza Avanzada]: Pasivamente reduce en tu persona el peso que conllevas, asi aumentando mas la VEL de reaccion que tienes**

**Aumenta en un 400% la VEL**

**Reduce un 200% el tiempo de reaccion por cualquier movimiento y/o accion hecha**

400 INT

**[Pensador Avanzado]: piensas y tratas de recopilar y almacenar en tu interior toda informacion referente a diversas investigaciones, ademas de debatirlas y buscar nuevas formas derivadas de la misma a un mejor o mejores resultados**

**Aumento del estado de INT en un 400%**

**200% en bonificacion al tratar de comprender informacion derivada del estudio y las enseñanzas**

**160% probabilidad de aprender movimientos nuevos por tu propia cuenta**

**Reduccion del 60% de MN utilizado ya sea en movimientos fisicos o magicos**

400 WIS

**[Estratega Avanzado]: Cada tactica que se propone es mayor a la anterior, casi a prueba de fallos**

**Aumenta tu WIS un 400%**

**150% de tus reflejos son aumentados**

**150% de tu evasion aumentada**

**Puedes prevenir los ataques venideros sin problemas, ayudando bastante el poder evadirlos, o usarlos en su contra**

100 SUE

**[1 Trebol]: Aumenta ligeramente la suerte en cualquier accion que se requiera un resultado a favor**

**Aumenta en un 100% la SUE**

**La Loteria ha quedado oficialmente abierta**

**MN Especial**

400 en ENE, INT y WIS

**[Bateria Magica Avanzada]: Dentro de ti se amplian las cantidades de MN que puedes soportar**

**Aumenta la cantidad de MN obtenible cambiando los valores de (2*ENE)+(20*WIS)+(40*INT) a (4*ENE)+(40*WIS)+(80*INT), obteniendo mas MN**

**Carisma Especial**

200 Carisma

**Bonificacion del [200] en Carisma**

**[Hablador Hogareño 2]: Reduce un 10% la hostilidad hacia tu persona, aumenta un 10% que las personas acepten lo que digas sin ningun cuestionamiento**

**Habilidades de Demonio:**

**[Demonio de Clase Alta (Baron)]: Eres un igual entre varios demonios, no tan oficialmente hasta que se te apruebe por el gobierno demoniaco, al menos les sera dificil verte hacia a bajo a muchos de ellos, al menos que sean elites o super-demonios**

**Se despliegan 3 pares de alas para volar en el cielo, aumentando la velocidad y la habilidad aerea el triple**

**Se habilita las habilidades de la pieza [Peon] para [Promocionar], siempre y cuando se tenga permiso del [Rey], gastando el 75% de tu MN eres capaz de promocionarte por ti mismo, mas dara alerta de esa accion por el sistema demoniaco**

**Se habilita la habilidad de volar por los cielos**

**Se obtiene un aumento de daño que puedes recibir a la luz y/o objetos sagrados *2**

**Se obtiene un aumento de daño que puedes recibir al fuego *2**

**Hace que pueda aumentar de forma algo constante la Rep entre otros demonios, la cual aumenta hacia demonios de clase inferior a la tuya y suele disminuir si son superiores a la tuya**

**Obtienes un 400% de bonificacion a tus estados**

**+40 Rep permanente a demonios, (exceptuando si no forman parte del gobierno demoniaco), los demonios no oficiales al sistema demoniaco mostraran menos hostilidad a tu persona por tu poder creciente**

**[Peon][4]: 4 piezas de peon fueron introducidos en ti, dando evidencia de tu union con Rias Gremory como su sirviente**

**Los estados obtienen un 100% de aumento exceptuando SUE**

**Es posible poder [Promocionar] con el permiso de Rias**

**Facilita el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Demonios, dificulta el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Angeles y en Caidos**

**Habilidades de Batallón [Capitan]**

**Se obtiene el siguiente estado, [Capitan]**

**[Capitan]: un rango de obediencia con el cual ayuda a mantener el orden con los seres que esten a un nivel inferior al tuyo, es mas dificil con seres vivos o con los que esten en terminos neutrales o negativos hacia a ti**

**Aumenta masivamente la obediencia con tus No Muertos, incluso a aquellos que esten un 25% de tu nivel actual arriba de ti**

**Se obtiene el siguiente estado: [Lider Principiante]**

**[Aumento de ánimo]: Costando 2 puntos de capitan se es capaz de subir el espiritu de todos los integrantes de tu batallon, propiciando una mejor probabilidad de que puedan causar ataques espirituales, ya sea solo, cooperativo o en grupal**

**[Grito de Atencion, ¡Protesto!]: Costando 1 punto de capitan tienes la capacidad de detener ataques de espiritu por parte de los integrantes de batallon contrarios**

**[Ataque espiritual de Capitan con Espada (Haiiro), Danza Oscura]: da un baile oscuro en donde cada embate del capitan penetra por completo las defensas del enemigo, lo cual causa un severo daño al contrincante**

**De sobrevivir tendrá los estados [Sangrado Interno], [Confusion] y [Paralisis] por unos segundos **

**Habilidades de Elementos:**

Tierra

**[Elemento Tierra Avanzado]: Empiezas a entender el gran control de la tierra misma a quienes lo pisan**

**Bonificacion del 50% en tu DEF**

**100% de aumento de resistencia contra ataques a tu persona**

**100% de control sobre la tierra**

**25% de capas [2] adicionales reforzada en las creaciones con el elemento tierra**

**15% de probabilidad de [Sangrar] y [Perforar]**

**Avatar de Tierra Disponible, [Rango: Experto]**

**[Terra]**

**Raza: [Avatar de Tierra Femenina]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**Nivel: 200**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**Una criatura obtenida al tener un contacto fuerte con el elemento tierra, La resistencia que posee es igual a la resistencia que tenga el usuario con el que tiene el pacto**

**Da un 100% de bonificacion pasiva al DEF del usuario y propia**

**Costo: 10,000 MN * Rango del avatar por cada 5 Min que este invocada**

**[Barrera de Roca]: crea una barrera de no mas de 5 metros que puede ayudar a protegerse de un ataque entre otros usos**

**Costo: 5,000 MN por cada 3 metros**

**[Temblor]: se causa una sacudida ligera la cual causa solo la mitad de tu DEF total como daño, tambien tiene sus propios usos**

**Costo: 7,500 MN cada 10 segundos**

**[Lanzarocas]: 4 Rocas en grupo del tamaño aprox de 2 metros cuadrados son lanzadas desde la superficie hacia el objetivo, con posibilidad de [Inmovilizar] o [Ralentizar] al objetivo**

**Costo: 20,000 MN por roca**

**[Cúpula de Roca]: se cubre a la persona con una capa leviana de tierra a modo de proteccion, lo cual ayuda a poder evadir un ataque potencial de ultimo minuto**

**DEF *2 de durabilidad de la cupula**

**Costo: 50,000 MN por cada 4 metros**

**[Excavar]: Te permite crear un hoyo en el suelo ya sea para atacar desprevenido desde el suelo, o para poder tener una via de escape viable**

**Costo: 35,000 MN por cada 10 Metros usados**

**[Balas de Roca]: con el pecho a presion o con las manos endurecidas eres capaz de mandar cantidades a modo de rafagas de tierra que perforan a los contrincantes**

**Pueden dar [Perforar] con posibilidad de [Sangrar] y [Metralla]**

**Costo: 3,000 MN por bala**

**[Muralla de Roca]: crea una barrera de no mas de 10 metros que puede ayudar a protegerse de un ataque entre otros usos, las capas que poseen le da una dureza de DEF*3 que posees**

**Costo: 25,000 MN por cada 6 metros**

**[Escudo de Roca]: en tus antebrazos se puede desarrollar una gran acumulacion de tierra que se endurece, provocando el obtener proteccion extra**

**25% mas DEF añadido, con posibilidad de [Bloquear]**

**Costo: 10,000 MN por cada brazo **

**[Armadura de Roca]: Por todo tu cuerpo se crea una capa moldeable mas gruesa de tierra que te proteje de ataques enemigos**

**50% mas de DEF, mas el 10% de tu DEF total adicional por la armadura de roca la cual recibe el daño por ti antes de ser destruida**

**Costo: 25,000 MN**

**[Tormenta de Arena]: Tu cuerpo lanza una poderosa rafaga de tierra que hace al clima se vea forzada a cambiar**

**Esta tiene una duracion de 5 min que daña gradualmente a los que no esten protegidos debidamente contra el raudo clima –5% de su PV total, exceptuando a usuarios de tierra, metal o derivados**

**Costo: 200,000 MN**

**[Puño de Golem]: Con una de tus manos al poner presion a tu puño hace que le crece una gran cantidad de capaz comprimidas, listas para impactar fuertemente al objetivo**

**Causa el doble de tu ATK de daño**

**Al ser de accion lenta, al impactar hay una gran probabilidad de causar [Confusion] y [Ralentizacion]**

**1% de probabilidad de Noquear al objetivo**

**Costo: 50,000 MN**

**[Magnitud]: de obtiene la capacidad de crear una sacudida que el resultado puede ser variante, desde un temblor muy ligero hasta uno muy violento**

**Se causa un daño * DEF dependiendo de la magnitud que se crea, del 1 o hasta el 10**

**Costo: 20,000 MN * la magnitud que se crea**

**[Gran Muralla de Tierra]: Mucho mas ruda que las anteriores, las cuales pueden aguantar impactos de sus 3 capaz reforzadas por 3 * DEF hasta llegar al centro con la durabilidad de 5*DEF total**

**Costo: 50,000 por cada 10 Metros**

**[Picos abismales]: gran cantidad de puas salen del subsuelo dañando a quien osen pisarlas, o a quien se les atraviese**

**Causan [Sangrado] y [Perforacion] la mayoria de las veces, tambien podrian [Inmovilizar] a un objetivo**

**Costo: 70,000 MN cada 4 picos**

**[Ataque Arena]: Lanza una rafaga de tierra comprimida ya sea creada por tu curpo o desde la boca, puede dejar [Cegado] al Objetivo, e incluso [Ralientizarlo]**

**Costo: 3,000 MN**

Viento

**[Elemento Viento Avanzado]: Las corrientes de aire no son nada en contra tuya**

**Bonificacion del 100% en tu ENE**

**200% de aumento de potencia en ataques a distancia**

**200% de control sobre el viento**

**Se da el Triple de VEL actual durante el movimiento**

**75% de resistencia aerodinamica, haciendo el vuelo o estar en corrientes de aire el navegar o estar dentro de ellas de manera mas facil**

**Se gasta menos del 25% de ataques hechos con el elemento viento**

**Avatar de Viento Disponible, [Rango: Experto]**

**[Windon]**

**Raza: [Avatar de Aire Masculino]**

**Rango: [Experto]**

**Nivel: 200**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**Una criatura obtenida al tener un contacto fuerte con el elemento Viento, La resistencia que posee es igual a la resistencia que tenga el usuario con el que tiene el pacto**

**Da un 100% de bonificacion pasiva al ENE del usuario y propia**

**Costo: 10,000 MN * Rango del avatar por cada 5 Min que este invocado**

**[Balas de Aire]: se comprime el aire que se tiene en tu mano, o boca, permitiendo una bala que facilita la [Penetracion] y el [Sangrado interno] al cortar las defensas en un pucnto concentrado**

**Costo: 3,000 MN por bala**

**[Tajo Aereo]: Un corte hecho a espada o con una mano con elemento viento concentrado, haciendo que este pueda ayudar a [penetrar] las defensas, al punto de poder romper armaduras facilmente**

**Costo: 10,000 MN por bala**

**[Red Cortante]: Por medio de una rafaga de viento se crea una red extensa de no mas de 8 metros cuatrados de la cual puede llegar a capturar al objetivo de forma temporal, al estar en forma de red permite tambien que haga cortes muy finos al objetivo obteniendo problemas de estado adicionales**

**Costo: 25,000 MN**

**[Caida Aerea]: Despues de un gran salto, como patada alta, se añade el elemento viento para aumentar su potencia y letalidad**

**Costo: 35,000 MN**

**[Revestimiento de Viento]: se cubre los objetos con el elemento viento, el efecto varia dependiendo del objeto, en armas ayuda a aumentar el ATK, en Armaduras ayuda a aumentar la evasión y la VEL**

**Costo: varia dependiendo de la cantidad de MN que se añada**

**[Tornado Ligero]: se crea un tornado de no mas de 5 metros, el cual puede dañar considerablemente al enemigo**

**Costo: 20,000 MN**

**[Torbellino de petalos]: Se crea un torbellino de petalos de vientos que al principio el oponente lo vera como una broma, para despues darse cuenta que al ser tocados por las mismas pueden dar multiples cortes al objetivo, cada petalo equivale al 5% de tu ATK actual**

**Costo: 750,000 MN**

**[Tornado]: con un tornado de 20 metros se logra un mayor daño junto con lo que se introdusca dentro del mismo causando mas daño**

**Costo: 60,000 MN**

**[Corriente abrumadora]: Una gran cantidad de aire es creada en las manos del usuario, con lo cual permite que se crea una potente corriente de aire capaz de Destruir hasta edificios que no tengan una estructura tan fuerte**

**Costo: 45,000 MN**

**[Esfera de aire]: Se concentra una esfera de elemento de viento muy condensada, con la cual es posible arrojarla al objetivo, a quienes alcance sera considerablemente dañado por el viento que se mueve en direcciones diferentes, reduciendo rocas con facilidad**

**Costo: 150,000 MN**

Magneto (Iman)

**[Elemento Magnetismo Intermedio]: Las corrientes de aire no son nada en contra tuya**

**Bonificacion del 50% en tu ENE y DEF**

**100% de aumento de potencia en ataques a distancia y defensa personal**

**50% de control sobre los objetos que son utilizados con el [Magnetismo]**

**Se da el Doble de DEF actual y .5 de bonificacion de VEL**

**50% mayor control sobre materia que sea capaz de moldearse con el Magnetismo**

**[Balas de Iman]: Siendo condensadas a una gran presion cualquier metal magnetico es capaz de transformarse en pequeñas balas que son lanzadas a alta velocidad**

**Costo: 25,000 MN por bala**

**[Espadas de Iman]: Una cantidad de metal magnetica es transformada en la forma de espadas que pueden ser lanzadas o utilizadas en todo momento**

**Costo: 50,000 MN por espada**

**[Escudo de Iman]: Se crea una barrera de metal magnetico en todo momento la cual cubre al usuario, la cual puede aguantar gran cantidad de daño antes de desaparecer**

**Costo: 65,000 MN cada 30 segundos**

**[Domo de Iman]: Se cubre en una especifica zona de no mas de 10 metros cubicos una version mas condensada del escudo de Iman, con la cual aumenta la proteccion tuya y la de los que te acompañen**

**Costo: 180,000 MN cada 30 Segundos**

**[Entierro de Iman]: Cubres a tu oponente en una cantidad exorbitante de metal magnetico con la cual tras quedar todo o una parte cubierta eres capaz de hacer una presion al punto de destruir huesos y organos por la fuerza que es imprimida**

**Costo: puede variar el costo, habiendo un limite que alcanza hasta 400,000 MN**

**[Anti-Magnetismo]: Se puede crear por tu cuerpo un aura repelente al magnetismo, la cual te permite muchas opciones de uso, ya sea para evitar ataques de metales o para controlar su dirección, depende del uso del usuario**

**Costo: 100,000 MN cada 5 Min**

**[Derrumbe de Iman]: Se deja caer metal magnetico en el oponente desde arriba con una fuerza abrumadora, capaz de [Ralentizarlo] e incluso por estar cubierto de metal magnetico capaz de moverlo por un corto tiempo**

**Costo: 80,000 MN**

**[Esfera de Iman]: Se crean bolas muy codensadas de metal magnetico con las cuales al ser lanzadas pueden dañar por el peso de las mismas dependiendo del metal usado, con la cual podria facilmente romper huesos e [Incapacitar] y [Confundir] al oponente**

**Costo: 120,000 MN por esfera**

**[Recubrimiento de Iman]: Se cubre a la persona ligeramente de una capa de metal magnetico, con la cual aumenta la DEF dependiendo del metal ademas de poder usar rapidamente otros movimientos dependiendo de la cantidad de metal disponible**

**Costo: 75,000 MN por cada 1 minuto**

**[Valle Magnetico]: Con una cantidad enorme de Metal magnetico se es capaz de cubrir un gran terreno de no mas de 20 metros cuadrados de dicho metal, con la cual una vez atrapado el objetivo es posible multiples opciones dependiendo del usuario**

**Costo: 500,000 MN**

**Esta la posibilidad de poder usar simultaneamente a [Terra] y a [Windon] para aumentar la potencia del elemento [Magnetismo], solo que esto aumenta el costo cada uno a 50,000 MN por cada 5 Min**

**Mision(es) actual(es)**

**[Gran Avance**

**Se te da una oportunidad de oro para progresar, ¡No la vayas a cagar!**

**Has un examen especial que vendra preguntas de los años siguientes, 1ro y 2do (Se te proporcionara el material de estudio)**

**Completa al menos el 50% de la prueba total**

**?**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Penalidad: En pocas palabras, 'esclavo incondicional de la C.E.' hasta que termines la universidad]**

**[Ha sido agregado una nueva mision, se informara el momento que este se vuelva disponible]**

**[La tierra incluso puede ser una extension del infierno**

**El imperio ha hecho demasiadas maldades tanto a su gente como las demas tribus y villas que nunca enfrentaron realmente a ellos siendo terminados esclavos y asesinados por los soldados de las legiones de la capital, es hora de que sientan sus pecados pesar**

**[Destruye o deja inutilizada la capital]**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: eliminacion total del continente central, una catastrofe apocaliptica hecha por el propio emperador, todos los aliados seran muertos, un gran pesar en tu corazon, muerte en un 45% asegurada]**

**[La venida del Gigolo emplumado**

**Se te ha informado de un reciente juego de clasificacion en donde estas obligado a ganarlo o rias sera forzada a ser casada por un mirrey que tiene poca descencia sobre su persona, y sobre todo con las mujeres**

**Vence a Raiser en el Juego de Clasificacion**

**[?]**

**Recompensa: [?]**

**Fallo: Sumire y otras demonios posiblemente seran mandadas como 'acuerdos' para hacer cambiar de opinion a Raiser, 'se la van a co***', posible 'acompañamiento obligatorio' de parte de las feminas de la ORC, y posibles intentos de asesinato en tu contra 'accidentales', minima posibilidad de hacer un segundo juego de clasificacion]**


	12. Capitulo 10: Humillacion Brutal

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y prepararme pal Coronavirus, ];( ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 10: Humillacion Brutal]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, algunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y evitando el catarro aun mas]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Normal]**_**, en la ORC...**

"Muy bien mis lindos sirvientes, es hora de dar lo mejor"

"¡Hai!"

Se decia con emocion un tanto fingida, se sabe que la capacidad que tenemos es poco limitada

Mas considerando que mis poderes apenas son un poco arriba de la media, con el anillo puesto

No usare mi magnetismo en este juego, no debo usar fuerzas que deberian de ser dificiles de usar al ser un elemento avanzado

Por lo tanto he escogido mi propia estrategia que acoplare a lo que rias decida, ademas de mi traje de Cazador

No fue dificil convencer a los demas de mi vestimenta, aunque vi a Grayfia con cierta duda en su rostro al verme

Ya reunidos todos con un poco de equipamiento obtenido en el calabozo, las botas, el anillo y los guantes en algunas de ellas nos pusimos a teletransportarnos al lugar del juego

...he de decir que fue mas sencillo de lo que pense al darnos la academia como lugar de juego

No perdi tiempo y mande espectros a 3 puntos especificos que grayfia como jueza del juego decia las posiciones en donde nos encontrábamos

A rias le confesé algunas acciones recientes que hice cuando fui a hablar con ella en privado por lo del juego, le hice demostración anterior de las nuevas habilidades y aunque le costo al principio por su situacion desesperada lo acepto facilmente

Por ello, en lo que hacian trampas para despistar a los que vinieran mis espectros terminaron de quedar posicionados, listos para el intercambio cuando se requiera

Me han informado que hay partes del terreno de la academia que pueden ser pasables por tierra, asi que la infiltracion a la academia principal es mas sencilla de lo que pense

"y bien, ¿Cómo es la situacion de las piezas de Raiser?", con orden y a la ves nervios rias me preguntaba por como decidieron moverse

"Algunas de los peones se van moviendo al gimnasio principal, 3 peones y 1 torre, otras 3 se mueven a direccion de los edificios de club deportivos, las demas estan posicionadas un poco adelante del edificio principal y la reina esta en el cielo vigilando los movimientos en su altura, ya detecto a kiba y a akeno haciendo su magia y parece informar a los demas que tengan precaución"

Los espectros no saben que puedo usarlos como vigías lo cual es un punto a favor

Tras responderle ya dio las siguientes ordenes una vez que todos volvieran de poner las trampas

Y ahí saque parte de mi estrategia, mas manipulacion de las botellas para uso inmediato

Saque de la nada el paquete de botellas para proporcionales a cada una de ellas

"Rias les habra dicho sobre mis acciones al entrar constantemente a la irregularidad en el parque, asi que sera mas sencillo explicar lo siguente, estos son algunos de los objetos que he fabricado gracias a los materiales que encontre ahí, las pociones rojas ayudan a sanar heridas, las azules su poder magico o cansancio que presenten en el combate, y las verde son anti-quemaduras, por si se encuentran con raiser o alguien con elemento de fuego, les eliminara el fuego y tendran resistencia temporal del mismo"

Obtuve +5 de afecto a todas ellas junto a alguien que desconozco, mostrando que no recibire la bonificacion hasta conocerla

Las pociones son de calidad [Superior] para asegurar que puedan recuperarse, 3 botellas de cada tipo para todas

Como no habia tiempo para agradecer solo dieron un rapido gracias y se fueron a sus posiciones, igualmente saque yo mi ventaja junto a koneko los cuales pasamos antes a una ligera desviacion al bosque para la siguiente parte del plan

_**[Clon 1]**_**, Gimnasio Central, unos minutos despues...**

"Hasta que por fin aparecen, ya nos habiamos aburrido de esperar..."

Una chica con ropas chinas exclamo molesta, mientras yo y koneko llegamos al lugar

Si bien iba a decir algo mas no perdi el tiempo y me fui en contra de una chica que tiene un baston como arma

"Menos charla, mas accion", "¡Oye, como tu...!", saque una de las naginata que poseo y usando mis habilidades de lancero estuve dando embate tras embate estando igualados, sabiendo que solo uso el 10% de mi fuerza actual

A la vez que me defendia de mine, si su nombre en la descripcion no se equivocaba

Es nivel 120, lo que me temia siendo mas fuerte que muchas de las chicas

Koneko tiene algunos problemas en contra de xuelan, yo tampoco estoy en un lecho de rosas al andar evitando a las 2 gemelas que se unieron a Mine de esta dimension, con su baston y sus motosierras evitaba todo tipo de combate en contra de ellas, de igual forma estan sus niveles entre 120-130, por lo que no seran faciles para muchas de las chicas

Y creo que esas gemelas tienen una mala influencia de parte de raiser si al querer jugar es sinonimo de dejar hechos trizas a sus oponentes

Por suerte el original decidio quedarse cerca de rias, en caso de algun imprevisto

Tras unos minutos estabamos listos con el siguiente plan, salimos lo mas rapido que pudimos al darle tiempo a akeno de que volara todo el lugar con un potente rayo

Fue un éxito al escuchar las siguientes palabras, _**[3 Peones y una Torre de Raiser-sama Han sido descartadas]**_

"Menos mal, 4 personas menos, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, ella dio mas pelea de lo que habia pensado"

"Bueno, es normal, ella es alguien que ha jugado estos eventos antes, no es raro que sea fuerte debido a...¡Cuidado!"

En el lugar se oyo una segunda explosion muy cerca de donde estábamos

"Heh, al menos el sacrificio de las demas no ha sido en vano, con 2 piezas menos hara mas aburrido este combate, bueno, de todas formas era una batalla perdida este juego en primer lugar..."

Dijo la reina que estaba en el cielo con una sonrisa sastifactoria de haber eliminado a 2 piezas de rias en su lugar a la par que reia divertidamente

La cual lentamente se borro tanto al verse que no habia nadie en ese lugar, ni cuerpos y ni heridas, tampoco escucho a grayfia diciendo que alguno de nosotros fue retirado

"Es un grave error cuando no confirmas que tus objetivos han sido eliminados, ¿lo sabias?"

Una voz escucho por el costado derecho, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que los 2 objetivos estaban en esa direccion, el pelinegro sosteniendo a la albina, y con una esfera muy cerca de ella, la cual no pudo evitar a tiempo impactandole de lleno

Estuvo parpadeando unos momentos a la par que vi que esta akeno se acercaba a nosotros

"Vamos, tenemos que seguir con el plan, vayan a la siguiente posicion"

Dijo akeno en lo que se preparaba a atacar a Yubelluna, por suerte viendo su estado si resulto mi plan

"La 'sacerdotista del rayo' tiene razon, me ire adelantando, ***Arroja lo que parece 2 botellas a mi**, Daselas a la Torre de Rias para que se recupere, no debemos de tardarnos o raiser-sama se enfadara con nosotros"

Con lo cual se fue hacia terreno adentro, las demas me miraron con cara de '¿Que fue lo que paso?'

Me limite diciendoles, "¿Recuerdan cuando nosotros hace 3 sem..., ***Sacude su cabeza**, el dia de ayer al estar atacando enemigo tras enemigo en el incidente?"

Ellas asienten, "Descubri ciertas habilidades extra en el proceso, lo que le arroje a yubelluna es una magia que puede dar una ilusion falsa de que sus aliados son enemigos y viceversa, por lo cual ahora mismo ella esta..."

***Se oyen explosiones por el terreno entrante**

"..creyendo que pelea a favor de nosotros"

"...¿entonces esta a nuestro favor?, ese movimiento es algo aterrador..."

"Sempai aterrador...", dijeron akeno y koneko, una un tanto sorprendida y la otra nerviosa al ver el efecto instantaneo que tuvo la bomba tenebrosa en ella

"El efecto no dudara mucho tiempo, asi que hay que apurarnos", las 2 asintieron en lo que akeno fue preparando un nuevo ataque de rayo una vez que yubelluna salga del trance, es nivel 140, mas no tengo tema de ello, si bien que no pueda acabarla de golpe si la debilita sera un gran logro

A mi me sorprende mas que el efecto de la bomba tenebrosa haya hecho que realmente no nos vea como enemigos en vez de ignorarnos, no deberia de ser el efecto tan complejo

**[Al ser un ser con rango alto algunas habilidades potencian mucho mas el propio efecto que obtienen, por ello yubelluna no dudo en darte sus lagrimas de phenix al no considerar a akeno una amenaza urgente, desechandolas sin importancia sabiendo las capacidades de sus antes aliadas]**

Al menos es bueno tomar nota de eso, me sera bastante util de ahora en adelante

_**[Sona]**_

Con cierta incredulidad los presentes veian como la reina de raiser atacaba a diestra y siniestra a sus aliados, ignorando las palabras del resto de la nobleza de raiser y bombardeándolas sin descanso

Nadie de los presentes espero realmente que haiiro empezara a mostrar habilidades que no habian sido reportadas, menos que proporcionara de la nada 'pociones' que podrian competir con las lagrimas de Phenix, al solo ver a koneko tomar una de las muestras se pudo oir palabras de indignacion de Lord Phenex al ver una nueva competencia que esta surgiendo de la Nobleza de su posible nuera

Fue inesperado tambien que obtuviera algo como la vestimenta que tiene, le esta ayudando a pasar desapercibido al adentrarse al bosque...

Vi que Sarziras-sama, mi hermana y Grayfia-san se reunieron a una de las pantallas que estan en el juego mostrando la posicion de las piezas

Murmuraban mas decian algo acerca de haber mas seres de los permitidos en el juego pero solo se mostraban las piezas malignas en el tablero

El verdadero desconcierto sucedió al ver lo siguiente en otra de las pantallas, a la caballero de rias peleandose con 3 peones, y a Haiiro saliendo detrás de una de ellas

"Un momento, ¿Ese no es haiiro-kun?"

"¡Si, es el!, ¡¿Como llego hasta alla?!, ¿no estaba con koneko-san?"

"De hecho..., el sigue con ella..."

Se mostraron y juntaron las 2 pantallas, y en efecto, mientras uno se adentraba a las canchas deportivas el otro estaba dando soporte a yumi con una espada y un escudo que no habian visto antes

Iba tanto haciendolas retroceder como lanzando a veces su escudo para evitar ataques desprevenidos a yumi, complementándose entre los 2 el ataque y la defensa

"¿Como es posible que este en 2 lugares a la vez?", fue la pregunta general de todo el mundo, viendo al necromago en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo

_**[Clon 2], 5 minutos despues**_

_**[3 Peones de Raiser-sama Han sido descartadas]**_

"Por lo visto todo esta yendo según el plan"

"Si, quien hubiera imaginado que eres capaz de clonarte haiiro-san", yumi dijo sinceramente al no esperar que su compañero saliera de la nada y le diera asistencia con los 3 peones, "Incluso tu experiencia con la espada ha mejorado"

"Que te puedo decir, me he empeñado a practicar y practicar, como lo has visto el entrenamiento no fue en valde", ella asintio en señal de respeto

"Al menos nuestro trabajo esta hecho, toma una de las pociones y muevete a la nueva posicion, nos veremos despues"

Yumi asintio aunque cuando quiso responder no perdi tiempo y me fui a la zona del bosque para ocultarme y ver el progreso en el campo principal, por donde estan las canchas deportivas

Estando bajo tierra yo veo el progreso del juego a traves de un espectro, las piezas de raiser tratan de ir calmar a la reina que esta en la ilusion intentando en vano hacerla entrar en razon...

_**[1 Alfil y 2 Peones de Raiser Han sido descartadas por Ataque aliado]**_

En el transcurso de la batalla ella elimino a 3 de las presentes con su magia explosiva, una vez que termino el efecto empezo a espabilar

"...un momento, pero que, ¡¿Que he estado haciendo?!"

"¡Eso es lo que te queriamos preguntar!, llevas atacándonos desde hace minutos sin control"

"¿Yo estaba haciendo que?, si lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fui a atacar al supuesto Necromago con la torre...", decia confundida mientras explicaba lo sucedido a las 4 piezas que estan enfrente de ellas, enviadas para evitar que las siguieran atacando

*Explosion

En lo que estaban platicando akeno desato otro rayo que le dio de lleno a yubelluna, no es suficiente para tirarla pero al menos parte de sus PV y MN de esta han bajado por los ataques a sus propias piezas

Y para darle un toque extra

**[Bomba Tenebrosa]**

La otra alfil y la torre cercana recibieron el ataque, empezando a tener los mismos efectos que yubelluna hace rato

"¿Ravel-sama?, ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!", pregunto Chris al ver que la Phenex empezaba a cargar poder magico a su direccion

"He decidido apoyar en el combate, para que onii-sama termine de una vez con este juego"

"¡Para de una vez Isabella!, ¡Esto no es gracioso!, Karlamine decia al evadir los embates de su compañera torre que la atacaba con cada carga"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ravel-sama, debemos de terminar con esta farsa ya que estoy muy aburrida..."

Yubelluna veia muy extrañada a las 2 compañeras que estaban atacandose entre si, sin percatarse que le llego otro ataque a ella

Una especie de esfera diferente que le dio de lleno, aunque no sintio daño alguno al principio, se encontro llena de flamas moradas que empezaron a quemarla lentamente, "¡¿Que es esto?!", trataba de apagar el fuego fatuo que le fue impuesta en ella sin éxito, moviendose de un lado a otro tratando de apagarse

El mismo destino tuvieron los caballeros al recibir de otra distancia el ataque, teniendo quemaduras constantes en lo que trataban de entrar en razon a sus compañeras

'listo, mi trabajo esta hecho, solo falta que el resto de los clones terminen la excavacion bajo tierra'

Desaparecio sin dejar rastro, al menos para los que estan en el juego

_**[Normal], minutos despues**_

_**[1 Reina... y 2 Caballeros de Raiser Han sido descartadas por fuego aliado...]**_

Ravel tardo en salir del trance, fue segundos antes que el rayo de akeno le diera de lleno a yubelluna por ultima vez y que isabella fue derrotada por las piezas de Rias

Vio con gran desconcierto todo mientras que fue señalada por grayfia que las ultimas piezas de raiser fueron destruidas

Su mente esta un poco nublada, mas entendio lo que ocurrio, les hicieron caer en una ilusion para que se atacaran entre si

Es un tipo de magia temible y que no muchos conocen, solo un ilusionista de alto nivel podria lograr eso y ocurrio tan facilmente

Subestimaron al sequito de rias demasiado, con lo cual ella se retiro para estar cerca de su hermano

'bueno, esto va bien, ¿Cómo la llevan los demas?'

'el equipo de excavacion esta casi listo'

'yo estoy reunido con las demas, siguen sorprendidas de haber avanzado mucho por lo ocurrido'

'Personalmente no puedo creer la grave falta de organizacion de ellos, esto fue realmente facil para nosotros, incluso esa chica ravel de nivel 105 siendo la mas debil podria ser vencida con relativa facilidad, de haber usado las lagrimas de Phenix que nos dieron el resultado seria completamente diferente'

'Estamos de acuerdo', dijeron al unisono los otros clones

'Ahora, solo falta Raiser, espero que su pelea no se alargue, les recuerdo que rias debe estar protegida en todo momento no importa si recibimos daño o estan en riesgo las demas y no podemos ayudarlas al mismo tiempo, tengan prioridad en ella'

'¡Entendido!', 'Y hablando de la reina de inglaterra...'

Es necia, mas cuando le dije que no fuera, si, su poder de la destrucion es abrumadora, mas no es muy potente como para obligar a raiser a que se rinda, menos si tiene un factor de curacion como elemento extra

Al menos eso es una ventaja, mi factor de curacion se vale por como este mi estado fisico, si queda muy dañado mi cuerpo esta tardara en sanar

En cambio la de raiser se basa en cuando MN tenga disponible

¿Cómo se eso?, sencillo, solo veo su estado que el tiene encima

**Raiser Phenex**

**Nivel: 156**

**Raza: [Demonio]**

**Profesion: [Manipulador Avanzado][Piromante Avanzado][Aeromante Intermedio]**

**Afiliacion: [Clan Phenex][Si mismo]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 305,000**

**MN: 304,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Molesto, Indignado, Desagrado**

**El segundo en la linea del Clan Phenex como heredero, ha hecho todo tipo de tratos para tener su sequito harem de muchas mujeres de diferentes tipos, espera que tras casarse con rias tenga mas autorizacion para seguir teniendo mas piezas para aumentar el harem, se esta enfureciendo por que eres lo que se interpone en ese sueño, seria otra cosa si fueras mujer donde te adiestraria personalmente...**

**Mientras tenga MN el seguira recuperando PV, incluso su cuerpo se regenerara consumiendo lentamente el MN disponible**

...pense en solo tener una especie de 'pelea justa' considerando la facilidad con la que cayeron las demas de su nobleza, tras oir eso me hizo olvidar esa sugerencia

No perdi el tiempo, en lo que estuvo distraido para dar un reto mayor a rias que se fue acercandole a su posicion, de forma inmediata uno de mis clones uso Patada alta, seguida de Caida Aerea

Esta sera una lucha de desgaste, una que yo pienso ganar a como de lugar

Por la doble sucesión de golpes se rompio el techo donde el estaba lanzando retos personales a rias, cayendo en uno de los salones de recreacion en el proceso

**[Sala VIP (Observacion)]**

Podia verse que en lo que posiblemente uno de los clones, posiblemente, estaba peleando a mano limpia contra el Phenex, solo de puñetazo a puñetazo por parte de haiiro, raiser usaba en cualquier momento su fuego y aire que lo potencia para acabar con el nigromante

No cual no daba resultados deseados, cada vez que pensaba que ya lo tenia y se autodeclaraba su victoria se esfumaba cuando haiiro lo volvia a atacar

Y no era el unico

Es mas por evitar que le apoyara mas el resto del sequito de rias se concentro en ravel, quien aunque esta sea la mas debil del grupo aun si daba pelea a las chicas que fueron a asegurarse que no le diera apoyo a su hermano, del cual por los gritos que este empezaba a dar parecia que el nigromante estaba logrando que se enfureciera mas y mas

Al punto que no reparaba en magia lanzandola en grandes cantidades, al punto que la academia empezo a arder por dentro, y que haiiro le ataco con un extintor de ambas formas, a manera de extintortazos donde le surtia el rostro del rubio golpeandolo continuamente con el objeto y al hacerlo explotar en su cara, llenandose CO2 que le hizo costar el invocar el fuego por un breve momento, cosa que haiiro aprovecho para volverlo a someter a otra tanda de golpes nuevamente

Por lo que se veia definitivamente Haiiro esta furioso con Raiser, y eso que no se conocian realmente

...a menos que se haya enterado de la alternativa que se preparaba en caso de que fallaran

Se sabe bien que Sarziras no permitiria que su hermana menor terminara con raiser, y aunque sabe que haria mas mal que bien la oportunidad de dar mas tiempo para que rias y compañía se prepararan habian hablado con sumire que podria aceptar la responsabilidad, especialmente por su linaje

Tal parece que eso no sera necesario, ademas de que haiiro parece que de alguna manera se entero ya que de no ser asi no lo atacaria con tanta fiereza

No desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para atacarlo constantemente, aun con el fuego que hace un lugar infernal la propia academia

No lo parece pero ambos combates estan igualados, se puede ver facilmente la 'inexperiencia' que poseen rias y compañía que estan conteniedo a ravel, mientras que haiiro a pesar de lo debil de sus ataques esta haciendo que raiser con la paciencia perdida este gastando mucha magia de su parte constantemente

Se burla de el abiertamente, y lo incita a provar ataques mas fuertes, sona y compañía sabian el por que intencionalmente lo hace que le ataque

Si raiser gasta su energia magica dejara de regenerarse, por ello cada ataque que le es lanzado lo evita y lo vuelve a atacar, un ciclo de daño que se anda repitiendo mientras que la academia esta cayendose en pedazos

"O es demasiado valiente, o esta verdaderamente loco, nadie en su sano juicio se pondria en una situacion asi, ¿verdad?"

"...puede que el si sea capaz"

"¿A que te refieres Kaichou?"

"Haiiro siempre ha sido muy misterioso, en un principio crei que ademas de su sacred gear el siempre ha sido muy irresponsable, holgazan, mal hablado y...enemigo de todas las mujeres"

"Asi que...¿es cierto que detesta a las mujeres?"

"Si, nadie sabe por que eso, incluso su madre desconoce el motivo, y posiblemente esto se desato desde la secundaria"

"...el incidente de su padre"

"Lo poco que me ha contado sumire ha sido que a el le afecto enormemente la muerte de su padre, y el odio a la parte femenina aumento, por ello no fue problema alguno que al ingresar a Kuoh ese odio se volvio mas evidente"

Muchas de ellas fruncieron el ceño al oir la explicacion de sona de una parte de la vida privada de Haiiro

"Por ello, sabiendo eso yo trate hasta el cansancio de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, de al menos como compañera o como miembro del consejo que viera la manera de ver la vida distinto, personalmente ya me habia rendido con el, por eso le adverti a rias que tuviera cuidado con el si lo queria en su nobleza, conociendo su manera de ser podria ser mas un peligro para ella que ellos para a el"

Solo se limitaban a poner atencion en lo que sona decia del nigromante a la actitud que este muestra durante la pelea contra raiser, en el edificio que se esta derrumbando

No podian creer las palabras de la sitri la descripcion del peon de rias por parte de ella

"Y es mas desconcertante gran cambio de su actitud, yo espere que rias tal vez hizo un logro o le dijo algo que cambiara abruptamente de esa forma, mas ella misma confeso que estaba igual de confundida que yo, hasta el momento desconocemos todo lo que sabemos de su comportamiento, se que es el mismo, y a la vez, es como si fuera otra persona..."

Mientras terminaba de hablar se oyo un fuerte desplome, el edificio finalmente cedio con la estructura principal severamente dañada

_**[Clon 1], minutos despues**_

Se alzaron voces con la esperanza que alguno de ellos hubiera salido de los propios escombros, se torno como horror para las chicas y alivio ligero para ravel al ver que raiser con las ropas dañadas salio ileso, bueno, sin daño ya que su regeneracion le ayudo bastante

"Al parecer el no fue capaz de poder seguirme el ritmo", decia en un tono confiado y aliviado que pudo por fin acabar con el peon de rias, "Rias, es mejor que te rindas de una vez, la propia regeneracion que poseo no es rival para tu poder de la destruccion"

Esto solo hizo que la cara de rias se tornara de mayor enojo olvidando que haiiro no ha sido descartado aun, y a la vez que se tenia por dentro una gran preocupacion por el daño inflingido a su peon, no sabe el estado en el que se encuentra

"Si no quieres aprender por las buenas, seran por las malas", viendo que no habria mas daño externo empezo a cargar su piromancia en los que sus miembros fueron enfrente de ella para recibir el daño en vez de ella

Por conciencia esta les abrazo, en señal que no querian que sufrieran daño, y, aunque con todo lo hecho y el avance que han logrado, con todo el dolor en su corazon ella lo haria viendo el gran desbalance de poder que tienen en ese momento

"Yo me rin...", una mano la hizo callar, al voltear de donde proviene esa mano vio que haiiro era el responsable, "Ni se te ocurra, yo te prometi que saldriamos de esta locura causada por sus respectivos padres, y realmente pienso cumplirlo como para que desistas en este momento"

Como raiser estaba cargando una potente rafaga de fuego en sus manos no pudo ver al nigromante en frente, en cambio ravel tuvo un gran shock al ver al mismo tipo que hizo que tuvieran un fuego cruzado entre ellos, mientras sintio una esfera impactarle de lleno, sintiendo una sensacion familiar

"Espero ver pronto tu vestido de novia, no sabes la impaciencia que tengo por quitartelo...", tras decir eso lanzo la llamarada abundante en direccion a ellos

Al impactar al lugar tras unos segundos de continuo ataque vio el propio terreno carbonizado y solto una risa maniaca de por vin haber terminado con esta locura

Solo para que parara de golpe mientras vio que su hermana se puso en posicion de ataque en contra de el, y antes de poder preguntar la zona donde estaba al rojo vivo aparecio una especie de sombra en el area donde todo el grupo estaba, tomando forma unos segundos despues, revelando que estaba ahí toda la nobleza de rias completamente intacta

Antes de que pudiera decir algo en su shock, el terreno del lugar donde el estaba se vino debajo de forma abrupta, siendo una gran area que igualmente hizo que se derrumbara los escombros calientes de la academia consigo

"...¿Que acaba de suceder...?", pregunto yumi al no saber muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, en un momento protegerian a su rey, al otro los absorvio una sombra a todas ellas para despues ver a raiser caer en una fosa muy profunda con todo y academia

"Lo que paso es que lo lleve a una trampa, y eso no es todo, ravel, ¿si me hicieras el favor?", le dije aprovechando que esta en la ilusion

"Esto solo lo hago por onii-sama, asi que no esperes que haga esto todo el tiempo", dijo ravel en lo que el ataque causado mando mas fuego de sus manos para hacer que haya mas fuego en los escombros encendidos de la academia

**~Mientras en los escombros**

'¡Que demonios acaba de pasar!', se pregunto el rubio que volvio en si a la par que esta en una zona que se moldeo a manera de cueva, sintiendo que el calor de ese lugar aumentaba

"Simplemente habia querido que te distrajeras lo suficiente para hacer esto"

Sin dejar que este pudiera seguir hablando haiiro se le abalanzo, poniendo el limitador a 20%, es curioso que el propio limitador no se aplique a los clones que estaban igualmente en 20% al ser invocados a pesar del anillo, es hora de aprovechar todo momento para seguirlo desgastando

**~Con los demas...**

"Aun lo veo con mis propios ojos y es dificil de aceptarlo, ¿ella aun sigue estando de nuestro lado?"

"Si, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, si se vio mas tiempo que las demas miembros de la nobleza de raiser si"

Mientras platicamos el original esta dandole pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez habiendo soltado un veneno aerobico en la zona, por ello le pidio a ravel que incendiara el lugar, para que una vez hecho su efecto solo a raiser le sea afectado

"Y, ¿todas estan bien?"

"Si, a pesar de las pociones le pedi a asia que nos ayudara con la sanacion, espero que no te moleste"

"No hay problema, por algo les di las de energia magica, sabiendo que asia las podria aprovechar para ahorrarse algunos usos las de salud", la cara de preocupacion de asia que tenia por posiblemente haber insultado el esfuerzo de haiiro desaparecio en un de alivio

"¿Y que es lo que tienes planeado a continuacion?"

"Raiser en cualquier momento saldra de los escombros, asi que una vez que lo haga le dare con todo lo que tengo, el va a estar iracundo, tambien les sugiero que no se metan en la siguiente pelea, esto no va a ser bueno"

"Eso no lo permitire", alzo la voz rias al ver en la nueva locura que se estaba metiendo haiiro, "Apenas saliste ileso de ahí y no voy a permitir que tientes tu sue...", fue silenciada por una mano por parte de haiiro, "¿Acaso olvidaste de mi clonacion?", tras unos segundos a ela le prendio el foco lo que se le habia olvidado, siendo una de las habilidades recientes del pelinegro

Las demas que no estaban al tanto del tema ladearon algunas la cabeza en señal de confusion, sin dejar de ver la fosa siendo atacada por ravel

"El jefe lo tiene todo controlado, confia en el, esto acabara pronto"

Y al terminar de decir eso el terreno de los escombros exploto violentamente, no sin antes que fuese escuchado **[Promocion: Caballero]** y se sintiera una gran energia aparte de la que raiser emanaba en furia total

**[Sala VIP (Observacion)]**

Como si de un volcan se tratase los escombros salieron de arriba hacia abajo, de esa fosa que no tiene mas de 40 metros de altura, "¡Donde esta ese maldito desgraciado!", la cara de raiser que mostraba furia de una parte, y del otro es apenas perceptible un cansancio buscaba con la mirada en toda la fosa, ignorando a los que estan fuera de la misma y a su hermana que por esa explosion resulto dañada

Ataco por todas partes de la fosa al oir que este en el ultimo momento que se volvio caballero, con la esperanza de que resultara en evitar que su velocidad fuera una utilidad quedando atrapado con el

Los ahí presentes ya sabian que es lo contrario, haiiro lo tenia justo donde el queria

Despues de un par de minutos dejo de lanzar el fuego a varias direcciones de la fosa, jadeando un poco por la creciente falta de energia

"Oye, se que no respetas ni a tu propia familia, mas que hayas llegado al punto de lastimarla es ya pasarse de la raya"

Puso de inmediato atencion al pelinegro que bajaba con cuidado con algo en sus manos

Al verlo con mas detenimiento sintio que su corazon dejo de latir un par de veces, era su hermana que recibio un abundante daño de la explosion de sus poderes recientemente

"Onii-san", apenas estaba consiente y con gran parte de sus ropas muy desgastadas, al punto que se veia su ropa interior, para despues desvanecerse en luz frente a sus ojos

_**[...1 Alfil de Raiser Ha sido descartada por Ataque aliado]**_

El anuncio que la reina de Sarziras solo hizo que pesara mas su persona al enterarse que no fuehaiiro, sino el mismo quien daño a su hermana

"Y eso que desvie gran parte de la explosion de ella, de no ser asi hubiera salido realmente lastimada"

Poco le importaba lo que el chico decia, ¡Esto no debio de haber pasado de esta manera!

"¡Acaso no entiendes lo que estas provocando!, ¡ESTA ES UNA UNION MUY IMPORTANTE ENTRE DEMO...!", fue silenciado por una gran rafaga de arena que salio de haiiro, del cual su rostro cambio al de uno de molestia...

"Y yo ya te habia dicho que a mi no me importa ese tipo de cosas, no me importa si esto fractura la union de los 2 clanes, o las consecuencias de mis actos, tu y los jefes de los clanes se han metido con 2 cosas que son importantes para mi, y saber que seran rebajadas a simples mujeres de compañía me da mas razones para romperte la quijada a mano limpia"

Definitivamente sabe el destino que les depara tanto a la nobleza como a su propia madre de perder, dejando de lado los beneficios de la union de los 2 clanes

"Por ello, para que veas en parte lo que soy capaz de hacer, te propongo lo siguiente, rindete de una vez, deja de lado esta locura que estas haciendo, que esto acabe de esta manera, teniendo al rey en jaque y vete con lo que queda de tu dignidad, de no ser asi..."

Mientras el hablaba raiser estaba empezando a cargar de nuevo grandes cantidades de piromancia en sus manos con el objetivo de desaparecerlo, al punto que su velocidad no sera suficiente para esquivarlo a tiempo

"¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME CLASE BAJA!, ¡YO TE MOSTRARE LO QUE LES PASA A AQUELLOS QUE OSEN DESAFIARME!, ¡Y UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE ESTO ME ASEGURARE QUE LA PERRA DE TU MADRE Y LAS DEMAS SEAN COMPLETAMENTE FIELES A MI!"

Con eso lanzo una gigantesca cantidad de fuego que lleno por completo el lugar, al punto que tras un par de minutos todo el terreno estaba al rojo vivo por la alta temperatura que se emanaba del lugar, con raiser en medio estando medio inconsiente, mas con una sonrisa casi al borde deldesquisio en el

"Mi madre a pesar de lo que ha hecho, todavia la considero una santa (Creo...).", las palabras hicieron que se quedara 'frio' volteando hacia atrás viendo a quien creyo eliminar

"Y estas bien pendejo si crees que voy a permitir que toques ni a ella ni a ninguna de las chicas que estan ahí arriba, ni a ti ni a ningun idiota que tenga los mismos pensamientos que tu", esto hizo que ahora volteara hacia enfrente, viendo a otro haiiro

"..por lo visto has tomado tu decisión al atacarme, no sirve de nada dialogar contigo, y te consta que he tratado de terminar esto de forma pacifica", un tercero se fue diciendo a la derecha deraiser, y como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir volteo a la izquierda viendo a otro haiiro mas llegando desde una cueva, lo mismo que han hecho los otros 3

Mas si se quedo viendo a ese por si decia algo, recibio de lleno un gancho en la mandibula desde debajo de el, haciendo que saliera volando unos metros hacia arriba, viendo a un quinto haiiro de donde el estaba, "Y ya que como no entiendes con palabras y diste una amenaza directa a tanto a mi familia como a mis compañeras", terminando eso le dio otro gancho en direccion al haiiro de la izquierda

"Ya no tendre ningun remordimiento con lo que estoy a punto de hacer", este ultimo dio un potente golpe en el estomago en direccion al haiiro del centro

Al llegar con el, junto a un raiser al borde de la inconsiencia, este se vio que metio una mano profundamente dentro del cuerpo del Phenex, sacando lo que parecio una especie de liquido-gas que tomo la forma de raiser

...les costo un poco tiempo entender que sucedió hasta que los que estan tanto en el juego como en la sala saber que tenia en su mano haiiro que salia de raiser

¡Su alma!

_***Insert Meme Ost ~ King Boo Catching ~ Luigi Mansion 3**_

No perdiendo el tiempo y a manera de una especie de [pegatina – yo-yo] hiro varias veces a manera de cadena o lazo según los presentes, (o mecate para que algunos entiendan) a raisersiendo su alma el lazo, y sin dar aviso alguno fue azotado continuamente en las 4 direcciones que estaban los demas haiiro

Algunos lo dañaban con un aura que aparecia de su mano, otros con alguna arma, otros mas con el ya confirmado elemento tierra y a veces agarraban parte del escombro y se lo ponian endireccion a donde seria azotado

Tras unos minutos que para a raiser que daba el peor grito de agonia que alguien podria recibir fue silenciado, al ver que lo arrojo soltando su alma a una pared, rebotando, siendo recibido por 4 de los haiiro que lo mando al centro

El haiiro en esa posicion cargo hacia a el con su velocidad aumentada, y le dio un tremendo golpe en medio de la cara con todas las fuerzas que tenia, y temporalmente poniendo su limitador a 75%_**, (pensamiento del autor en esos momentos: '¡Mexicanos al Grito de Guerra!', para los otros, pues ya saben la frase, no se las tengo que decir)**_

_***Fin Ost**_

Con ese ultimo lo que posiblemente quedara de raiser ya sea de su persona o el daño en su alma, o de su persona por fin dejo de moverse tras algunos espasmos, siendo desvanecido al areamedica, por como lo dejo seria de emergencia inmediata

Fue un silencio total, ya sea por la sala o por sus compañeras viendo como aquel chico que realmente es el mas debil de los presentes acababa de dar la peor humillada y daño a quien secreia el claro vencedor del juego que estaba mas arreglado que cuando el trump gano las elecciones a base de ...[Datos Eliminados]

El silencio fue interrumpido con una voz con dudas proveniente de Grayfia, que tampoco creiacomo acabo todo, _**[El Juego ha terminado..., La ganadora es Rias Gremory]**_

Todos los ahí presentes estaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma, especialmente los jefes de clanes y las maou al recordarles acerca de un tipo que estuvo anteriormente en la iglesia, pasandose a grigory por su esposa, viendo a su hijo que hizo lo mismo que haria kaiiro si estuviera vivo a sus enemigos, era casi como su reencarnacion

Y no eran los unicos, algunos otros vieron lo que acababa de suceder en el juego por otras vias, e igualmente no esperaron este resultado, algunos como los presentes con la boca completamente abierta

La pantalla se apago cuando el terreno de la dimension temporal se empezo a desaparecer por el juego terminado, dejando mas dudas que respuestas por lo que acababa de suceder

Una manera mas simple de entender lo que acaba de suceder es la siguiente: raiser acababa de tener una humillacion tan brutal al punto que no solo su cuerpo, sino su propia alma fue completamente destrozada enfrente de 2 jefes de clanes y 2 de los maou mas fuertes del inframundo

Tanto sin darles la oportunidad de que se viera sus habilidades de Nigromancia a toda capacidad y confundir sobre las capacidades que haiiro tiene actualmente

Dandoles en donde mas le dolia cuestionando toda la informacion recolectada acerca de el

_**[Haiiro]**_**, Minutos despues**

Me exedi un poco, eso pienso

Me deje llevar un poco con el enojo que se aumento tras intento e intento de tener una platica formal con raiser, solo me dieron una explicacion de el en menos de 24 horas, lo cual no es realmente suficiente para conocer completamente a una persona, ese proceso lleva tiempo, de semanas a meses

Por lo tanto posiblemente me precipite al dejar dañado de esa manera a raiser asi, por un lado, por el otro de dejarme llevar por la furia simplemente le hubiera quitado por completo su alma

Lo mataria al instante, bueno, por su regeneracion su cuerpo estaria en un estado de coma vegetativo hasta que su alma regresara, o una nueva le reemplazara

No puedo evitar pensar en las posibilidades que puedo hacer con mi nigromancia y un cuerpo que se puede regenerar constantemente mientras tenga MN, seria un cuerpo muy importante para usar, especialmente si induciría un espiritu a mi favor en su cuerpo para controlarlo, claro que para ello se necesita ciertas especificaciones que no poseo, como que actue, piense, y haga cosas que el usual raiser solo hace

Por ello tampoco lo hago, se habra 'desquebrajado' un poco la alianza entre los clanes Phenex y Gremory con mis acciones, mas no me pueden culpar de todo esto, ellos se lo buscaron al tratar de involucrarnos al resto de la nobleza y mi persona junto a mi madre de un problema que no nos concierne

Todos estamos relativamente bien, las chicas estaban mentalmente cansadas por la nueva informacion que recibieron de mi parte

La nobleza de los Phenex en realidad no sufrio mucho daño, al menos en lo que se refiere a las piezas exceptuando a ravel, y no se ha dicho nada de raiser desde que lo deje bastante mal, puede que me excedi un poco

"¡Acaso no me oyeron, dejenme pasar, el tiene cuentas pendientes con nosotros!"

Se pudo oir en las puertas de la enfermeria una voz que yo desconosco

Detrás de esa gran puerta algunos de los medicos que estaban ahí tras abrirse se abalanzaron a un tipo rubio que en su rostro mostraba ira total

Puede que sea el cansancio al forzar al maximo mi cuerpo que esta limitado en un 10% de la capacidad, por lo que por mas que quise no pude oir nada coherente del rubio hasta que los medicos lograron sacarlo de la sala, mas escuche algo que decia nigromante en las pocas palabras que pude definir

...seria sacar una conclusion sin confirmar, pero creo que es el padre de raiser, por como actuo definitivamente no esta feliz de como deje a su hijo

Me extraño que no apareciera que se completo la mision, hestia me aclaro esa duda inmediatamente que paso la pregunta por mi mente

**[Hay algunos 'daños' que se estan reparando en tu sistema tras volver de la dimension Ga Kill, por lo tanto podran presentarse nuevas misiones a cumplir, mas no seras 'recompensado' por un tiempo hasta que las reparaciones terminen, y eso que estoy corrigiendo el sistema lo mejor que puedo, ¡asi que no presiones!]**

"Ta bueno, Ta bueno, no es para que te enojes"

Por lo visto es algo confortante que por ahora si podre realizarlas, creo que los materiales que tengo me ayudaran a aguantar por un tiempo, ademas que asi ayuda a mejorar a los No Muertos que tengo en este mundo de mejor manera

Es dificil no poder usar los de la otra dimension sin levantar sospechas, asi que jugare con lo que tengo

Muchos de mis posibles enemigos serian tanto semidioses como los propios dioses, sin contar aquellos que esten en [Experto] para arriba

Por lo que fingire jugar a la segura, mientras que este usando esa mascara de aquel que aprendio a usar habilidades las recientes semanas en el calabozo, en secreto me la pasare perfeccionando habilidades y modos de pelear lo mas discreto que se me permita

Sigo estando realmente agotado, no fue nada facil tanto hacer que el ego de raiser se desquebrajara por completo como agotarlo de sus MN, se que me protegeran al saber que tengo habilidades valiosas, ademas de la fabricacion de pociones, y, considerando la alta Rep podre estar a salvo de momento

Asi que solo me limitare a dormir mis 3 horas, espero que en ese tiempo pueda haberme recuperado por completo

_***Insert Video ~ NateWantsToBattle ~ How Wonderful**_

_**(Aviso de antemano que, sobre el contenido de ese video, me concentro unicamente en la cancion y liricas de la misma mas no los personajes que aparecen ahi, no metere en esta historia nada relacionado con undertale/deltarune, a excepcion de OST que si los fuera a meter seria dependiendo de como vea que pueda quedar acorde a la situacion)**_

_**(Esto es debido a que la letra de ese video en parte siento que va acorde con lo que Haiiro es junto a la Denominacion 261 junto a [?], [C], [Hestia] y alguien mas, no entrare en detalles ahora, interpretenlo a su manera)**_

_**[Grigory]**_

Una de las personas que acabaron de ver el partido esta muy interesada por lo que paso

Escupio de golpe el caro licor que bebia al ver la ultima parte de la pelea de raiser contra alguien que creyo haber protegido lo suficiente de las consecuencias de sumire al entregar ese USB

Bebia en ese momento para lamentarse, ahora estaba reevaluando todo lo que habia hecho con el resto del Clan Shinda

Sabe que aun le debe favores a ello, de todas maneras Kaiiro los dejo bajo su cuidado, y sabe muy bien que su padre le hubiese hecho lo mismo de enterarse como fallo su 'Proteccion de testigos' y se le permitio que su unico hijo se volviera demonio

Esta vez, consciente de lo que ocurriria si alguien lograra hacer la conexión con el y su padre traeria mas problemas que beneficios, especialmente debido a que una de sus subordinados que fueron traidos como prisioneras de guerra fue la que prendio el fuego en el gran barril de explosivos dañando severamente la Rep de Grigory

Seria ya tarde, y lo sabe bien, que la conexión de Padrino funcionara en estos momentos, mas sabiendo lo que se vendria en el futuro no queda mas opcion que decirle la verdad y presentarse

No es dificil hacerlo, podria contratar sus servicios para invocarlo, pero siendo igual que su padre ya esta preparandose para algun arremetimiento en su contra

Ya que de tal Palo, tal Hijo

Mientras el cadre seguia mirando con licor en mano una figura que entro silenciosamente sin llamar la atencion del cadre vio desde el derrumbe del edificio hasta el termino de la pelea contra raiser

No sabe exactamente que tipo de emocion sintio en ese momento, mas una cosa es segura, el estaria en una posibilidad de convertirse en alguien con quien pelear, cuando este se volviera mas fuerte

Su orgullo de pelea esta encendido, posiblemente tambien el rojo estara interesada, ya que de ser cierta la informacion que recolecto de los Shinda esto llegara hasta las familias mas importantes de Japon, dando alerta por el unico sobreviviente del poder que aterro a los clanes, ya sea de las 5 familias o de las ramas secundarias

_**[En algun punto de italia]**_

Ella esta mas que nerviosa, especialmente cuando se entero de la verdad de un chico especificamente

Se le dio la orden de ir al lugar donde vive por un rumor que algunos asesinatos a exorcistas se estan llevando en todo japon a cada agente de la iglesia que envian

E, ironicamente, el punto rojo de muchos de esos ataques es a agentes posicionados en Kuoh

No sabe como actuara Haiiro al verla, esta muy conciente que esos años que estuvieron juntos ella creyo en la 'maldad' que los Shinda emanaban siendo una amenaza directa de la propia iglesia

Esta ahora arrepentida de cada palabra y accion en su contra, mas sabiendo la actitud que tiene según la informacion que recibio

No espero que realmente usara las artes que son completamente prohibidas por la iglesia, y menos que se convirtiera en demonio

Aunque por su mente esperaba que pudiera haber una pequeña posibilidad de perdon por parte de el, si el resentimiento no persiste con la misma intensidad que hace 6 años

Eso, y si podia evitar que Xenovia se le fuera de las manos los comentarios a Haiiro, su odio a las mujeres podria persistir y el enojo provocado por esta podria traer malos recuerdos

_**[Mansion Gremory]**_

"Y dejame decirte esto muy claro, ustedes fueron los que propusieron el matrimonio en primer lugar asi que no tiene escusa alguna, ademas de acordarles que esta bajo MI proteccion, asi que cualquier intento de daño ya sea al nigromante o a mi Nee-san junto a su nobleza hare que se tomen medidas extremas al clan Phenex"

Sarziras esta en modo maou en estos momentos, si bien tienen todo el derecho de estar furiosos por como dejo a raiser ellos aprobaron el propio matrimonio de su hermana en primer lugar

Fue completamente inesperado que haiiro en estos puntos presentara magia y habilidades de combate mas avanzadas, se da la idea de como los obtuvo, mas eso seria en otro momento

Ahora que legalmente no se puede obligar a rias a tener algun casamiento pendiente por ahora se enfocaria en poder dar asistencia tanto como pueda a su hermana, especialmente a su peon y su madre, como muestra de respeto a su padre que conocio hace tiempo, antes de tener la reputacion de la Muerte andante de Japon

Y no decir mas del linaje de su madre, que si se supiera traeria mas furor en japon, considerando que la villa natal de esta aun esta activa cerca del monte Fuji

Tras un debate intenso por ahora el patriarca Phenex iracundo fue mandado a ir a su territorio, junto a la matriarca que trataba de calmarlo

Veria el estado de su hijo una vez que saliera de emergencias

En cuanto a los Gremory, o en este caso Lord Gremory y Lady Bael estarian mas enfocados a ver como sobrellevar este resultado completamente inesperado del propio peon de rias

Todos en este lugar si habian pensado que haiiro realmente no seria mas fuerte que incluso la mas reciente miembro que rias obtuvo

No solo les hizo estar equivocados, la muestra de habilidades mas la forma que atrajo a raiser a ese lugar estaria facil su fuerza en un demonio de Clase Media, junto al repertorio de objetos y la forma de luchar que se asemejaria con facilidad entre jugadores veteranos en los juegos de clasificacion

Los padres de rias tratarian de abordar a haiiro para algunos acuerdos, claro que empezando a ser cuidadosos tanto en sus palabras como en su forma de ser, ya vieron el resultado de insultar deliberadamente a quienes le importan

Mas la pregunta que se hacen es ¿Qué personas son importantes para a el?, se sabe que su madre es sin dudas una de ellas, mas no estan seguros si alguien mas, al menos con seguidad le importa ademas, teniendo en la mente la advertencia de sona no debian de equivocarse

Especialmente cuando haiiro no es lo que aparenta ser...

_***Fin Video**_

_**[Fin de la Transmision]**_

Quise escribir una parte mas, pero no me salia exactamente que, por lo menos ahora pueden ver parte de lo que ha sucedido, nadie se mete con haiiro y sale ileso

De hecho, se abrio la posibilidad de aumentar mas el propio beneficio de haiiro tras el combate

Otros se han interesado por las acciones recientes de haiiro en ese Juego de clasificacion, 'elimino' problemas recientes, y a la vez atrajo problemas a futuro por las habilidades que mostro, ademas de la apariencia y los items que dio en caso de emergencia

Es hora de que se vuelva un poco mas agresivo en ese mundo, considerando el haber captado la atencion de muchas personas poderosas, y eso que apenas es 'local' la atencion

Ya veran como ira avanzando, esto no es nada a comparacion de lo que se le viene, y con eso no me refiero a kokabiel exactamente, el peor enemigo de haiiro es lo externo a las dimensiones,y lo enfrentara en mas de una ocasión, aunque no de momento


	13. Capitulo 11: Tranquilidad Temporal

_**[GreenSan 18 Ya mas calientito Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y prepararme pal Coronavirus aun mas, ];[ ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 11: Tranquilidad Temporal]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, algunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y evitando el catarro aun mas, especialmente por cierto virus]**_

_**;3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Normal]**_**, 2 dias despues**

Siento una gran molestia por el sol traicionero que me despierta en estos momentos

...¿sol?, ¿acaso no estaba en el inframundo?, se que te quedas un rato ahí en la sala medica cuando termino el juego, por lo que ¿por que hay sol?, debi de haber dormido mis 3 horas hasta donde se

En lo que me movi senti que estaba restringido, al ver mas de cerca pude ver la razon

...y la cual mi [Pervertido de Closet] hace que no ayude con la situacion en la que me encuentro, estando en mi cuarto estando tanto con Asia como con Rias en la misma cama, estando las 2 como 'dios' las trajo al mundo, teniendome bien sujetado de las manos, puedo sentir bastante bien sus cuerpos pegados al mio

A la vez veo que hay alguien mas que me recibe en estos momentos

**[Buenos dias, al parecer viendo el hilo de sangre que sale de tu cara estas disfrutando parte de tu recompensa por derrotar a raiser]**

'No es gracioso Hestia, mas no voy a mentir que esto no es comodo'

**[Pense que conociendote, tras despertar seria normal que te les lanzaras de inmediato, teniendo rep y afecto altos con ellas y con su hermana no habria riesgo, ¿verdad?]**

'Tanto tu como yo sabemos que las cosas no suelen ser asi de faciles, y se muy bien que hay mas riesgo tratandose de una demonio de 'clase alta' aunque sea por titulo', si bien rias es considerada una demonio de clase alta al nacer, ella con el tiempo y nivel de fuerza le saldrian las alas, por ello solo tiene un par a diferencia de mi que al estar en [Experto] es que tengo 3 pares de alas

**[Solo queria comprobar que todo el sistema haya quedado restaurado, no sabes los problemas que me he enfrentado reparando todo el daño que fue causado por el envio abrupto que tuvimos que forzar tanto [C] como yo para evitar las penalizaciones]**

'Entiendo, la tuvieron dificil'

**[Lo malo es que como tal las 3 misiones que tienes pendientes solo recibiras billetes de loteria y puntos sociales tras completarlas, eso no podemos remediarlo sin tener consecuencias debido a ello, tendras que conformarte con eso]**

'bien, es comprensible asi que no me molestare por eso, yo sabia muy bien que pasaria algo asi cuando me mandaron a ese otro mundo que me volvio muy capacitado para el juego de clasificacion, asi que no tengo problema con eso'

**[En otro asunto, el viaje dimensional quedara bloqueado hasta que des un progreso en este mundo, asi que ir a la dimension Ga Kill o a una nueva sera bloqueada hasta que llegues a un progreso recomendable]**

**[Estuviste 2 dias noqueado debido a que se uso el reposo de tu cuerpo para acelerar la recuperacion y ayudarte en parte a demostrar que peleaste con todas tus fuerzas en contra de raiser, en estos momentos te mostrare lo que ganaste al vencerlo]**

**[La venida del Gigolo emplumado**

**El que se lleva se aguanta, lamentablemente el Phenex nunca espero enfrentarse la ira de un sentimentalista que se le ha pasado la mano**

**Vence a Raiser en el Juego de Clasificacion, OK**

**No permitas que nadie de la Nobleza de Rias salga del juego, OK**

**Secreto: Usa las Piezas de Raiser en su contra, OK**

**Reto: No uses ningun No Muerto durante el juego, Fail**

**Karma Positiva: Trata de Razonar con Raiser de Desertar, OK**

**Karma Positiva 2: No hagas ningun daño a alguna pieza de Raiser, sin excepcion, OK**

**Karma Negativa: Derrotalo de la manera mas Brutal posible, OK **

**Recompensa:**

**+20 Rep con [?], +10 Rep con [?], +20 Rep y Afecto con Sumire, +5 Rep con Sarziras y Grayfia, +5 Boletos de Loteria**

**+10 Rep y Afecto con la ORC, +5 Rep con la C.E., +5 boletos de Loteria**

**R. Secreta: +10 Rep con Sarziras, Grayfia y Serafall, +5 Rep con la C.E. y el Clan Sitri, +10 Rep con el Clan Phenex, excepto la nobleza de raiser, +10 Boletos de Loteria**

**K. Positiva 1: +5 Afecto con el Clan Phenex, a excepcion de Raiser y Lord Phenex, +5 Boletos de Loteria**

**K. Positiva 2: +10 Afecto con el Clan Phenex, a excepcion de Raiser, Ravel y Lord Phenex, +20 Afecto y +10 Rep con la Nobleza de Raiser, a excepcion de Ravel, +10 Boletos de Loteria**

**+25 Afecto y +20 Rep con Ravel por impresionarla y protegerla del ataque de su hermano**

**K. Negativa: -50 Rep y Afecto con Raiser y Lord Phenex, -20 Rep y -15 Afecto con Lady Phenex, -20 Rep y Afecto con Lord Gremory, +5 Rep con Lady Bael, +20 Boletos de Loteria**

**+10 Afecto y Rep con la nobleza de Raiser**

**+20 Rep con Ravel al probarle tu fuerza a pesar de ser 'Clase Baja']**

'...es interesante, el como se fue distribuido los puntos de esa manera, confirmando que es un desgraciado, ni sus piezas estaban contentas con el'

Yo sabia que se me vendria los problemas con el Clan Phenex, pero parece que es solo en una parte, hay algunos [?] que muestran que hay un par de miembros que estan en un estado positivo conmigo, por lo que o no les gusto el compromiso o no soportaron la actitud de ese cabron

En cuanto a lo otro, parece que con los padres de rias es mas o menos, considerando que es mas positividad de su madre que de su padre realmente

Y vi las notificaciones de los bonos obtenidos tras el juego, y dejenme decirles que no pense que fueran muchas en realidad, hasta se me fue la boca abajo al ver la cantidad de bonificaciones obtenidas con las personas de ahí, junto a nombres que desconosco, pero dandome cuenta de quienes son tras un breve vistazo

Si que son bastantes...

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Venelana [50]**

**[Matriarca Rauda]: La obediencia aumenta para aquellos que son parte de un mismo grupo o clan, siempre y cuando seas de un rango mayor**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Venelana [50]**

**[Diamante en Bruto]: Se te facilita en mayor medida poder incluso ver el potencial oculto de las personas**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Zeoticus [50]**

**[Voz Tranquilizadora]: Por medio natural eres capaz de reducir de forma pasiva la hostilidad a travez de las palabras**

**+10 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Ruval [50]**

**[Aura Noble]: Se transmite una sensacion que ayuda a la gente de la Nobleza sienta menos hostilidad a tu persona, aumenta ligeramente la Rep con Nobles**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Rowan [50]**

**[El hombre del Cable]: Se puede tener mas medios de comunicación de manera eficiente sabiendo como utilizarlo apropiadamente**

**Aumenta la efectividad de comunicación de cualquier tipo de medio usado**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Ravel [50]**

**[Si, y de que quieres tu helado, ¿De pistache?]: Aumenta la Rep en Princesas, ya sea su manera de ser o reales**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Ravel [50]**

**[Domador de Tsunderes]: Solo aumenta el afecto que pueda ser obtenido en ellas, no es como si le importara o algo parecido...**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Yubelluna [50]**

**[¡A Cubierto!]: Se da conocimento sobre preparar bombas mas potentes**

**Aumenta la eficiencia de los elementos explosivos que creas y detones**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Yubelluna [50]**

**[No son solo para mostrar, ¿Sabes?]: Se aumenta el afecto adquirido con mujeres Seductoras**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Mihae [50]**

**[Aura Protectora]: se da informacion sobre el uso de magia alrededor de tu cuerpo**

**Toda proteccion que cubra la dermis con algun elemento que se utilize magia aumenta su eficiencia en un 100%**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Mihae [50]**

**[Voz Serena]: Se añade una tonalidad en tu habla, permitiendo que se puedan resolver los conflictos o alguna discusion de mejor manera**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Karlamine [50]**

**[Lealtad de Caballero]: Aumenta la facilidad de Afecto y Reputacion con personas ya sea que tengan la Pieza Maligna [Caballero] y/o sean diestros en el arte de la espada**

**Bonificacion antes obtenida, se dara otro tipo de recompensa, +10 Rep con Karlamine**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Karlamine [50]**

**[Unidos hasta el final]: si tienes menos del 10% de tu PV se dara temporalmente un 100% de bonificacion extra en los estados al pelear junto a tus camaradas, se restaura en un 25% el PV a ti y a cada persona que maneje la espada**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Siris [50]**

**[Por algo es Larga, para darle con mayor facilidad]: Aumenta la Rep y un poco el afecto con caballeros que sus espadas son igual o mas largas que su persona**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Siris [50]**

**[¡A la Carga!]: Cuando Vas hacia el enemigo, eres capaz de tener un fuerte impulso de 3 metros de distancia, lo cual tiene diferentes usos tanto en ataque, como defesa y evasion, no gastas MN al usarlo mas no puedes 'esquivar' apropiadamente ya que el movimiento es completamente recto no importando la direccion**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Isabella [50]**

**[Cuerpo entrenado]: Aumento de la experiencia en [Combate cuerpo a cuerpo]**

**Bonificacion antes obtenida, se dara otro tipo de recompensa, +10 Rep con Isabella**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Isabella [50]**

**[Corazon Noble]: Aumenta el afecto en aquellos que practiquen el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Tecnico**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Xuelan [50]**

**[Diciplina Marcial]: Cualquier Movimiento que sea con una tecnica avanzada y diestra aumenta la efectividad en un 100%**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Xuelan [50]**

**[La paz interior]: Se es posible obtener un mejor grado de relajacion natural a tu alrededor, aumenta la eficiencia de tus movimientos espiritistas en un 100%**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Nel [50]**

**[Rip and Tear! (Sierras)]: Todo se puede resolver con una Sierra, al menos en conflictos**

**Aumenta el Daño proporcionado por armas de multiples dientes**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Nel [50]**

**[La Aventada]: Siendo la Primera tiene las ventajas, ademas de recibir las consecuencias primero**

**Se aumenta la Rep y afecto con las gemelas mayores**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con lle[50]**

**[Rip and Tear! (Manos)]: Si no es posible con armas, las manos tambien pueden valer**

**Aumento de daño al usar las manos para hacer dañar al enemigo ya sea en golpes o en destazarlo**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con lle [50]**

**[La que le sigue...]: Hay ciertas desventajas al ser la segunda, mas puedes aprender mejor con los errores de la primera**

**Se aumenta la Rep y Afecto con las gemelas menores**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Ni [50]**

**[Defensa Coordinada]: Aumenta la defensa en un 50% por cada aliado que este en una batalla contigo, 100% solo a aquellos que sean gemelos**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Ni [50]**

**[Cariño Gatuno]: Aumenta el Rep y Afecto que tienen los individuos con rasgos Gatunos y/o sean de la Raza Nekomata**

**Bonificacion antes obtenida, se dara otro tipo de recompensa, +10 Afecto con Ni**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Li [50]**

**[Ataque Coordinado]: Aumenta el Ataque en un 50% por cada aliado que este en una batalla contigo, 100% solo a aquellos que sean gemelos**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Li [50]**

**[Cariño Gatuno]: Aumenta el Rep y Afecto que tienen los individuos con rasgos Gatunos y/o sean de la Raza Nekomata**

**Bonificacion antes obtenida, se dara otro tipo de recompensa, +10 Afecto con Li**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Marion [50]**

**[Compañía del Mar]: Se obtiene mas Rep con seres que vengan del agua o que tengan control del agua y sus derivados**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Marion [50]**

**[Mi Pequeña Flor]: Aumenta el afecto con francesas**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Burent [50]**

**[Deteccion de Trampas]: Facilita hasta cierto punto el descubrir y destruir, o, (re)utilizar trampas que esten escondidas y al alcance**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Burent [50]**

**[Las apariencias engañan]: Aumenta el afecto con turcas**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Shuriya [50]**

**[Danza Caotica]: Es posible usar el baile en diferentes usos, ya sea para cortejar, esquivar, danzar, o atacar, todo al mismo tiempo**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Shuriya [50]**

**[Danzador seductor]: Permite usar el baile a modo de seduccion con mayor eficiencia, efecto disponible al desbloquear [Kamasutra]**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Mira [50]**

**[Ataque sorpresa]: Se es capaz de dar un golpe rapido al objetivo y lo deja aturdido, solo funciona cuando es el primer movimiento y la velocidad sea mas rapida que la del objetivo**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Mira [50]**

**[Artes del Baston]: Aumenta la potencia y direccion de ataque en objetos ligeros del tipo combate cuerpo a cuerpo de largo alcance**

**[Se ha Obtenido unas Bonificaciones al tener al [100] en la ORC en Rep]**

**[Lider Ocultista]: Se obtiene un 50% de aprendizaje en las artes ocultas y derivadas**

**[Alto Rep de la ORC]: Se obtiene un 25 de Rep Permanente con aquellos que ingresen como miembros nuevos de forma automatica**

**[Resistencia a Quemaduras de 4to Grado]: Reduce en Gran Medida el daño provocado por todo tipo de quemaduras, ya sea con agua o con fuego, asi como con alguna reaccion quimica o magia que lo provoque**

**Se da una Proteccion extra del 100% del fuego en piel, organos y huesos**

**Reduce un 75% los ataques provocados por fuego de cualquier tipo**

**[Aumenta la Obediencia que se puede obtener con Asia y Rias al tener [100] en Rep y Afecto]**

...wow

Desde mi punto de vista a veces las bonificaciones me cuentan acerca de la personalidad y especializacion de cada persona

Me sorprende mas que les haya caido bien, tal parece que no era el unico que estaba disgustado con raiser, incluso gran parte de su familia

Al menos eso reduce las consecuencias que pueda tener en mi persona en lo que se refiere al Clan Phenex, especialmente con su nobleza que si bien yo tengo un nivel mayor existia la posibilidad de querer hacer una retribucion en contra, todas juntas acabarian facilmente con las chicas en Kuoh, junto con Raiser dirijiendolas en plan de venganza

Tanto Flamele que viene siendo Lord Phenex y Raiser son los que me odian, mas Raiser teniendo con el de forma automatica –20 en Afecto y Rep por solo interponerse en su plan de tener 2 noblezas de puras chicas

Definitivamente no me arrepiento de Haberlo Hecho papilla

"...ummm"

***Bostesos, movimiento corporal a haiiro**

Cierto, habia olvidado que tengo compañía de alcoba en este lugar

Es extraño, de asia no tanto que lo ha estado haciendo recientemente, bueno, 3 dias antes de que me mandaran a otro mundo, es rias la que me extraña

Si, tengo 100 de afecto con ella, mas eso no significa por automatico que son sentimientos romanticos, no deberia de ser asi, ¿Verdad?, al menos yo lo veo de esa forma

**[Estas en lo correcto, y a la vez equivocado]**

'¿Me podrias iluminar?, que no capto lo que dices'

**[Dependiendo de la situacion y tus acciones los seres pueden tomarlo de distinta manera, y no te lo tengo que explicar sabiendo que la liberaste de un compromiso que ella no queria estar desde un principio, ademas que no le permitiste perder las esperanzas al protegerla tanto a ella como a las demas, su clan ve a sus noblezas como si de su propia familia se tratase...]**

**...*Suspiro mental al captar lo que dice**

'hmm, ¿Qué deberia de hacer?'

Ella tiene afecto importante hacia a mi, mas no se como sobrellevar esto, no olvidare la importancia de mi mision por el contrato, mas no se si sea importante enamorarme en el proceso siendo honesto

¿Estaria bien al menos tratarla de llevarlo tranquilo?

Nada tan serio como una relacion formal, mas no seria mala idea obtener siquiera un poco de experiencia en esto, ademas de ayudarme a la larga tambien me ayudaria a comprender eso de tener pareja

Nunca tuve la oportunidad para ello antes, mas considerando que me mate estudiando y en la carrera las mujeres desertaron desde los primeros 2 años de la carrera, asi que no tengo experiencia real en citas ni en noviasgo

Tendre que aprender en el camino, solo espero que no se me vuelva en contra, refiriendome que no cause problemas a mi persona

No es como que tampoco me vaya a con la primera mujer que me habra las piernas, claro que no, estare interesado en el arte carnal mas no hare que cada decisión sea definitiva con la cabeza de abajo

O eso espero, como no he tenido sexo de ningun tipo no se que me pueda ocurrir una vez que pruebe el 'sabor de la carne', y eso que tanto asia como rias se ven muy tentadoras en este momento

Mas tengo mis razones de no proceder con las 2 con eso por 2 razones

La primera es que no seria comodo que hiciera accion por 1ra vez con 2 al mismo tiempo, sin importar mi habilidad obtenida al devorar a las rameras al no saber como proceder haria mas daño que bien

En segunda, es que con asia es mas 'Obediencia por miedo' gran parte de la interaccion dejando de lado que realmente disfruto estar con ella, y de rias es mas que obvio por que no, si bien si tiene un cuerpo de infarto y tendria su consentimiento por parte de ella, las broncas las tendria con su hermana, sus padres y parte del inframundo, especialmente al reclamar una demonio de clase alta y pura sangre me destrosarian sin problemas

No soy lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentar tanta mierda y media que se me presentara, por ello si quiere una relacion o algo parecido le permitiria que fuese hasta cierto nivel, asi como avanzar con asia de forma segura

No hare eso con las demas, en parte con la Rep y mi manera de pensar de hace años me haria un aprovechado de la situacion y se me vendria encima, sin contar que me volvi una persona en el radar por mostrar movimientos que no mencione antes a salvo de rias, y eso que no son todos

Seguire avanzando mi fuerza, de eso no hay duda, mas debo de ser cauteloso, lo ultimo que quiero es que haya mas razones para que me vean como un peligro a los demas por esas habilidades que no he mostrado anteriormente, diciendo que las obtuve durante mis viajes a los calabozos

*Suspiro

Esto no sera nada facil

_**[Normal]**_**, 1 semana despues**

Y si, tenia razon, no fue facil

Lo que hice desde mi despertar en mi casa hasta el resto del dia, aparte de mis disculpas por preocupar a los presentes tras mi 'inconciencia' tuve el round de preguntas por responder por parte de tanto Gremory, Sitri y Sumire, solo con las que estan ahí, las maou dijeron que hablarian conmigo tras unos dias despues arreglando retrasos con sus respectivos trabajos y tomando en cuenta mi declaracion

En pocas palabras, pude convencer que me volvi habil al ir varias veces a los calabozos, y que obtuve muchos beneficios tras eso, descubriendo los nuevos calabozos donde he señalado y la ganancia que tuve

Que si recibi tremendo sermon, si, que si fui responsable del ataque a los 4 de la horda que se nos vino, claro que no, mas con las testigos que tuve corroborando mi historia, ademas de la capacidad de hacerlo a voluntad

Si, mencione que se volvio mas una habilidad unica el poder ir a esas 'dimensiones temporales' en donde se pueden sacar ganancias y volverse mas fuertes

Fue corroborado cuando se me pidio ir con ellas, todas las que fueran posibles a las 4 localizaciones ese dia que a pesar de ser lunes se dio el dia libre para verificar mi historia de las 4 localizaciones de los calabozos, y que **[?]** ya lo desbloqueo

Me sorprendio lo que encontramos, en la del parque fue natural los No Muertos con vestimentas japonesas, los arácnidos e insectos, asi que no hubo tema, ademas de obtener mas personal No Muerto a mi de paso

Lo bueno es que al ser Clase alta dio beneficios, como que el equipo maximo de entrada es de 16, asi que podian acceder todas sin problemas, eso si, tambien hizo reducir el numero de No Muertos que puedo manejar, siendo 32 como maximo en cada calabozo

Se conocio de las otras locaciones lo que entre por primera vez, En la Academia Kuoh ha sido mas fantasmas, teniendo **[Alma Perdida], [Espectro], [Espiritu Vengativo], [Observador], [Recolector] **y** [Anima Oscura]**, otra unidad aparecio igualmente, y no dio gracia a ninguno de los presentes

1 palabra, slime o limo dependiendo de quien le preguntes

Basto ver la furia en sus ojos y por seguridad ir a la parte mas alta de la escuela para evitar la Carniceria de Slimes que se llevo, especialmente los verdes que si bien eran casi los mas fuertes que el jefe final que viene siendo el **[Rey Slime] **y** [Reina Slime]** no soportaron las chicas que sus ropas fueran derretidas varias veces por ellos

Tienen todo el derecho, ademas de encontrar algunos slimes que son un tanto sigulares, como unos grises que se pegan a los pechos de las mujeres que menos tienen, siendo los principales objetivos de Sona particularmente

No olvidare tambien unos violeta en los que me encargue de eliminar rapidamente, ya que **[Pervertido de Closet]** me estaba dando de lleno al ver esa escena de los slime violeta que junto a los verdes son dignas de peliculas hentai de calidad por los tentaculos que van a todas partes...

Y tambien para que no la agarren en mi contra, ya que en terminos de sexo soy el unico que puede disfrutar de la vista, no mentire que no lo hice mas no hice ningun comentario por mi salud, y que aunque sean mas debiles que me podrian poner como camote ya que no puedo mostrar mi potencial sin revelar mi verdadera fuerza

Si sintieron problemas al no poder ser atacados fisicamente o se anulara el daño ya sea por que se pasaban a travez de ellos o por su viscosidad, mas no detuvo el uso continuo de magia para que fuesen eliminados, ya sea por Sacred Gears o por magia natural

Tras la masacre y un juramento de sangre forzado de que no diria ni comentara nada de lo que sucedió al verlas como Lucifer las trajo al mundo, al menos para Sona y su sequito mas confirmado, nos fuimos de ese calabozo

El siguiente es el basurero, me miraron con cara de quererles tomar el pelo, tras unos pasos vieron que no se sintio el olor a podrido y que se encontraron con enemigos completamente distintos

En este caso Monstruos creados por la basura, siendo muy toxicos tanto en ataques fisicos como de area, y no venian solos, habia tambien algo parecido a Golems

Diria robots, mas confirme que estos son hechos de las partes de metal, y no hay como tal circuitos que lo integren, ademas que se podian recuperar al reponer cualquier parte de algun golem caido, ya siendo electrodomesticos, aparatos electronicos, partes de autos o de otra maquinaria, dandoles peligrosidad diferente dependiendo del aparato

Ahí se les hizo mas dificil considerando la combinacion buena de defensa de los Golem y el ataque de los mostruos venenosos, repartiendo pociones de PV, MN Y antidotos a todas sin excepcion

Eso si, a pesar de la dificultad prefirieron mas estos monstruos que los anteriores, especialemente por los slimes verdes y violetas, por memoria fotografica aun tengo las imágenes grabadas en fuego en mi memoria, tampoco me arrepentire por eso, y me da material de chantaje en caso de necesitarlo

El ultimo fue el mas...tranquilo, creo

Enfrentandonos a Exorcistas falsos, lo digo ya que las Rey trataron de razonar con estos sin éxito, al decirles que son como los demas seres falsos se perdio la precavidad de no dañar a seres pertenecientes a la iglesia y atacaron con todo

Era una combinacion de Exorcistas y Exorcistas callejeros, lo extraño es que en este lugar ademas de pelear con ellos estos tambien se peleaban entre si, hasta los padres y sacerdotes que son los jefes finales en lo mas profundo de la iglesia abandonada se estaban atacando entre si

Por ello esta fue 'la mas facil', tenian armas de luz mas al atacar por ambos bandos fue sencillo que se mataran entre ellos y cazar los renegados

Tras eso y la cantidad de ganancia obtenida se llego a un acuerdo con ellas, ademas de que subieron de nivel todas sin excepcion

Rias y Sona en nivel 110, Akeno y Tsubaki en 105, las demas entre 95-80, siendo asia la mas baja con 77, lo cual supone mas importancia de ellas por lo que se me paso de vista al olvidar que sucede si alguien pasa el nivel 100

No se noto con las personas como la nobleza de raiser, y no sabria decir con certeza como afectaria eso ya que tanto ravel como raiser al sacar sus alas estas se muestran completamente de fuego y no se si al estar en** [Veterano]** aumenten de tamaño

Aun asi, cuando Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki pasaron el nivel 100 obtuvieron un par de alas extra mostrando el aumento de clase (rango) usando los calabozos según hestia usando mi metodo hacen que de forma automatica suban de rango ya que no se requiere el permiso especial del gobierno demoniaco para fortalecerse

Se da una prueba para demonios de clase media y asi se obtiene el par extra de alas (y de fuerza), asi que es un problema de los que me van a hacer discutir las Maou entre otras cosas

Se probo todo lo que dije, hasta ellas sintieron su fuerza aumentar, yo no recibi EXP por derrotarlos ya que soy un nivel mayor que las presentes por mucho

Mas las recompensas por completarlas a pesar del grupo si me las dieron sin problemas a las nuevas 3 siendo la primera vez en pasarlas los 3 calabozos en modo Dificil, quise probar en muy dificil si no fuera por que para ello al menos deberian de estar todas en nivel 100 como minimo para que nadie tuviera problemas en enfrentarse a lo que viniera

Esto fue lo que obtuve de forma agrupada las ganancias de los calabozos, sin contar los items que encontre ahí dentro

**[3 Gemas de cada punto de estado, siendo recibido 3 tandas distintas de diferentes tamaños (Muy Pequeña, Pequeña y Normal), 48,000 Yenes, 480,000 EXP, y 90 puntos de estado]**

Subiendo solo 1 nivel por el EXP dado

Eso es lo mas facil que obtuve, en cuanto lo que se solto, bueno, lo usual fue los objetos que potencian a los demonios, eso no cambio

Lo demas es mas interesante, se obtuvo en la academia ectoplasma y otros elementos para fabricar fantasmas, eso es muy util para mi, y..., no los mencionare a ellas lo siguiente por seguridad mas podria crear igualmente slimes, una variante de No Muerto que creo poder hacer, mas como no tengo idea de que podria ocurrir no dire nada, ya que saldria cualquier cosa, como uno que repitiera la escena con los slimes verdes y violetas de hace rato

En el basurero se obtuvo piezas de metal y maquinaria, de ser alguien especializado en **[Ingeniero]** o **[Inventor]** se podria hacer algo parecido a una armada de maquinas, si tan solo fuera tan sencillo, no se me permite aprender esas habilidades por [C] asi que eso se queda fuera de lugar, al menos se pueden usar para mejorar aparatos electronicos/magicos que se tengan, para fortalecer la dureza del hogar o base en donde habitas y para fabricacion de armas

Armas de fuego o de alta tecnologia tampoco me permite crear, mas armas que solo se funden y se hacen a mano no me dan peros en eso, incluso con magia, mas eso ultimo deberia aprenderlo con un experto antes de poder imbuir magia en las armas a un nivel militar y no personal como yo lo hago

Los pedazos que dejaron los Monstruos la mayor parte es basura, literalmente, desde plastico y papel, hasta los desperdicios usuales que la gente tira

Lo unico rescatable es que me dan muestras de veneno que pueden ser muy utiles

Con los exorcistas para las 2 rey son las que mas ganancia dan

Esto es por que se ha suministrado una gran cantidad de objetos y armamento sacro de parte de ellos

Si, es venenoso y contradictorio que un demonio desee objetos sacros, mas me dijeron que se podria hacer una investigacion profunda para fabricar proteccion y contramedidas en contra de armamento de luz y sacros

Un extra es que yo obtuve No Muertos y fantasmas adicionales gracias a mi Nigromancia y espiritismo, teniendo No Muertos capaces de usar elementos de Luz ademas de los que ya tenia hace tiempo

Las demas recompensas dejando de lado los materiales que me quede se las di por completo a ellas, como parte del acuerdo que se puede crear

Los objetos obtenidos mas la posibilidad de aumentar la fuerza es atrayente, e incluso se puede volver un negocio rentable desde ese punto de vista, por la naturaleza del demonio es muy conveniente

Ademas de asegurar mi declaracion al ir a ese lugar para entrenar mis habilidades di parte del contrabando que obtuve al saquear a los corruptos en la ciudad del sur e items relacionados que obtuve del parque, siendo equipamiento para demonios

A cambio se abrio la posibilidad de aumentar los chances de hacer esa especie de trato ganancia-ganancia al obtener ese tipo de materiales y aumento de fuerza por dinero que se me paga una parte, solo pedi 1/3 ya que no necesariamente necesito mas por los tesoros que ya hay en mi inventario, ademas de las Sacred Gears que gane de la loteria, hablando de esta...

Tras terminar el dia pesado, y eso que fue el segundo dia tras mi despertar, utilice los boletos que gane en los calabozos para ver mis proximas recompensas que podria sacar

Se me dio mas interes de como funciona cada boleto, si esta cae en una casilla especial que no mencionara el tablero de loteria esta se torna de color plateado y da la posibilidad de una recompensa unica, si no se descubre antes del Bingo, se mostrara donde estaba antes de ser eliminado el tablero y ser reemplazado con otro

Por eso, tras el ultimo bingo que realice en la ultima vez que use los boletos no recupere de nuevo ese tablero ya que se alcanzo el bingo

Mas hay beneficios ocultos que no se tomaron en cuenta

Si sale personajes ya obtenidos, por ejemplo, si tengo el nopal y ya tengo otro sucede lo siguiente, se vuelve a obtener otro personaje como el barril, y si se saca 3 veces los mismos personajes se me da la opcion de seleccionar 3 casillas de todo el tablero a voluntad propia

Eso fue lo que paso tras gastar 30 de los 55 boletos, y eso no es todo

Tambien descubri mas sobre el tipo de Bingo a obtener cuando las lineas se cruzan, solo se puede alinear siendo, horizontal, vertical y diagonal, no importa si es una diagonal hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda

No que no sabia es que los Bingo aumentan su valor dependiendo de cuantas lineas lo desbloqueas a la primera

Si la casilla secreta se vuelve de color plata y da una ruleta de objetos importantes menores y una linea de bingo te da una ruleta de oro de objetos importantes de mayor valor, no se imaginan las demas

siendo 2 lineas conectadas se dan 2 recompensas

3 lineas igualmente dan 3 recompensas, todas esas son al azar

excepto una que es la mas dificil de tener, _**[Gran Bonanza]**_

Es la mejor que te puede dar, y que es muy dificil que lo obtengas por ciertos requerimientos

Entre estos es por lo siguiente, una vez aparecido bingo no importando las lineas que tengas anteriormente el tablero de loteria de desecha de forma inmediata, sin dar la oportunidad de llenar mas casillas

La otra es que si tienes casillas repetidas y te da la opcion de seleccionar solo 3 casillas, se deberia de asegurar que para que se pueda hacer 4 casillas en las 4 direcciones

Esto nos lleva a la ultima problemática, esa viene siendo que se te presente una casilla especial que a veces se puede tener y a veces no, esa es la casilla doble, siendo activada ademas de tener la recompensa tambien te da la oportunidad de activar una casilla de tu eleccion

Por eso es muy dificil conseguir las 4 lineas al mismo tiempo, dejando a la suerte si en una de esas 3 se tiene la casilla doble que permitiria hacer las 4 lineas, ¿la recompensa?, no me lo menciona hestia mas dice que realmente vale la pena

Yo solo pude sacar ya usando todos mis boletos lo siguiente según la cantidad de boletos usados y de 2 veces que me toco seleccionar 3 casillas y una vez la extraña casilla doble

**[38 Boletos + 6 casillas gratis + 1 casilla extra]: [Materiales de pociones * 30], [Materiales No Muertos * 10], [250,000 Yenes]**

**[10 Casillas de Cobre]: [Delete Field], [Twilight Healing], [Sword Birth], [Blade BlackSmith], [Blade BlackSmith], [1 Orden de Lagrimas de Phenix Grande [50]], [10 Kilos de plumas de angel caido], [Shadow Prison], [10 Litros de Agua Bendita], [Blaze Black Flare]**

**[4 Bingo Una Linea]: [Unlimited Arsenal], [Darwin Theory], [Vial de Samael], [Dotación Divina de Bebidas Alcoholicas Nordicas Añejas (Barriles) * 30]**

**[2 Bingo Doble Linea]: [Vial de Samael], [Esencia electrica], [Escencia de angel caido], [Esencia electrica]**

**[1 Bingo Triple Linea]: [Manzana del Conocimiento], [Foto de Gabriel], [Collar del Traidor]**

Al Ver Twilight Healing fui de inmediato para ver el estado de asia

Por suerte ella esta bien, durante mi estancia en el continente central comprendi parte de la situacion de aquellos que les puede pasar cuando a alguien se les quita su sacred gear, y se comprende mas por las 2 primeras Sacred Gears que tuve antes

Recorde que a diferencia de las Longinus si puede haber mas de una Sacred Gear del mismo tipo, asi que alguien simplemente fue despojado de su Gear

Quien quiera que sea, lo lamento, asi como a los muchos que obtuve su Gear, hay algunos que no conosco, lo que posiblemente son gears nuevas que fueron creadas por el deseo de la persona, ya que si es posible que aparescan Gears que no han sido registradas en la base de datos de los demonios, al menos los que se tienen conocimiento de cuales pueden haber

Debo checar si Yumi aun pose su gear, por lo que mande un espectro para que averiguara eso por mi

En cuanto a otros, no espere que obtuviera todas las partes de Vitra de todos los boletos, al menos cuando encuentre a alguien que pueda portarlo sera de mucha ayuda, una vez asegurado que no se vuelva hostil contra mi

El agua bendita servira mucho si alguien de clase alta me ataca, ya que es muy poco efectivo con rangos mas altos, tambien servira por otros usos que tiene como purificar algun lugar o recubrirlo con armas para dar daño a seres oscuros, no necesariamente Demonios

Las plumas mas parecen que las estoy coleccionando, y espero que no digan nada los Phenex acerca de un gran cargamento desaparecido, es lo ultimo que deseo tener ahora una confrontacion teniendo ellos ahora motivos validos para hacerlo, y eso que tengo buenas relaciones, por lo menos en casi todos

Vial de samael..., lo que leo dice que es un potente veneno, hare que mis clones lo consuman en pequeñas cantidades, no se quien tendria esto mas si lo llegan a usar sera mejor que tanto empiece a ser inmune como empiece a encontrar la formula en reversa para una cura

Tengo entendido de la Existencia de otras Facciones, espero que en el Vahalla no se den cuenta que les falta bebidas para su eterna celebracion

Ademas de las esencias, la de angel caido es casi similar como con las plumas, en cuanto a la electrica es mas curiosa, debo de averiguar su uso despues, algo me dice que es importante mas la energia que emanan es tal en las 3 esencias que si lo saco del inventario daria una alerta importante por la cantidad de energia propia que emanan las esencias

No entiendo por que me dieron algo asi como la foto de una mujer siendo algo muy extraño como para tener un gran valor en la loteria, lo comprendi por completo al ver esa foto

Esta no anda como dios la trajo al mundo literalmente en realidad, sobre todo considerando que es una angel, corrección, serafin

Mas esto hace el porque es valioso ese item, tanto por la descripcion del item como la simple vista de la Serafin mas fuerte del cielo en la imagen

...no mentire que realmente es hermosa, no la usare como moneda de cambio la foto para evitar daño a mi persona, se que ese es su utilidad para que ciertos individuos hagan la vista gorda mas me niego a perder esa imagen, esto se va a mi cartera junto a una foto que tengo de San Judas Tadeo, espero que no me juzgen si me la llegan a encontrar

Hablando de Judas, me sorprende que este relacionado con el collar, se muy bien que vendio a jesus por 30 monedas de plata, mas nunca espere que fuese verdad, según la descripcion, este item al ser puesto me da 100 SUE permanentemente, me permite reconocer a gente hostil y traidora de forma inmediata como segundo beneficio, y finalmente me permite ignorar en un 50% la Defensa en contra de demonios, en un 100% si son demonios de sangre pura y 200% si pertenecen a la familia lucifer

Claro que me lo puse, no se si algun dia estaria en contra de demonios, mas los beneficios si son atractivos, ademas de esos 100 SUE que me dan automaticamente

**[Bonificacion del [200] en Sue]**

**[2 Treboles]: Aumenta levemente la suerte en cualquier accion que se requiera un resultado a favor**

**Aumenta en un 200% la SUE**

**Se puede usar un boleto para 2 casillas simultaneas en la loteria, solo es valido tras gastar 9 boletos anteriormente**

Finalmente el item que me parecio absurdo cuando lei el simple nombre, **[Manzana del Conocimiento]**, recibi el mensaje de mi espectro diciendo que yumi esta bien a la par que lei la descripcion del item supuestamente mas valioso que existe

Ademas que esta basado en una de las Manzanas que fueron plantadas por el mismo dios en el eden, y es la misma que la serpiente, que causalmente se llama igualmente samael, le dio a eva para que junto a adan la comieran, y fueran expulsados del paraiso

Solo decia eso, y que solo comiendola se sabria por que es tan importante

...tuve un poco de escepticismo, mas viendo que ademas de la descripcion es una comun y corriente manzana le di una mordida

_**[?]**_

De forma automatica y en contra de mi voluntad me acabe toda la manzana, me extraño demasiado por que solo queria averiguar que pasaria con una sola mordida y ver sus efectos

Eso me fue respondido de forma inmediata, no fui teletransportado a pesar que todo se volvio de color negro

Enfrente de mi a manera de espejo se empezo a formar una imagen de mi mismo, que de forma inmediata al estar mi imagen completa cambio a...mi

¿Ese soy yo...?

No lo entiendo, reconosco el aspecto, mas no las vestimentas que lleva

Al ver su descripcion me muestra en forma de error, ademas de eso veo que esta vestido de ropas extrañas y un simbolo que no reconosco en una forma de banda de metal, parecen rocas ese simbolo de no equivocarme...

"...por lo menos tengo una idea de lo que se siente al estar de este lado del espejo...", hablo con cara cansada ese Haiiro que esta enfrente de mi

"No te molestes en hablar, esto sirve unicamente para informar y dar consejos del futuro que te aguarda, asi que por mucho que lo intentes, no me podras hacer preguntas, y creeme, de poder comunicarme contigo te transmitiria mis conocimientos y memorias, al menos asi podria remediar muchas metidas de para que he hecho"

...viendo mi cara me estan dando ganas de preguntar que pendejadas hicimos, por que si me creo haber hecho, si vole una ciudad mas de la mitad solo por equivocarme en la cantidad de Explosivos que detonar todo es posible conmigo

"Como te habras dado cuenta, la manzana del conocimiento le da a quien lo consuma la habilidad absoluta de ver el futuro que si o si ocurrira, o eso es lo que dice la leyenda, dios la modifico viendo el error de que adan y eva la consumieron, haciendo que si alguien la obtiene se la comera de forma inmediata, para no arriesgarse que se usen en malas manos para gente ambisiosa y con hambre de poder"

Entiendo eso, ademas que se entiende el por que fueron expulsados del eden, revelaron uno de los secretos mas importantes de dios

"Existen muy pocas manzanas en existencia, al punto que por la distorsion del Multiverso solo hay una por cada dimension, por ello esta es la unica que tendras en DxD, seria bueno haber dejado billetes de loteria a disposicion para ser usadas en otras dimensiones, bueno, ahora lo sabes"

...demonios

"Ahora a lo que iba, no puedo decirte como mas si puedo decirte lo que conviene que hagas en el futuro, se que no se te olvidara asi que escucha atentamente"

"1ro, pronto llegara una persona no deseada, bueno, seran muchas, pero ella es importante, no dejes que controle tu ira a ella no importando que pase"

"2do, Aprovecha una situacion acorde a los Phenex usando el cargamento de lagrimas a tu favor, no solo se tendra buenas relaciones sino se proporcionara defensas e instalaciones mejores preparadas en Kuoh"

"3ro, te enfrentaras a un ser que te dara mas ira, cuando llegue un punto importante quitale la esencia y usala para humillarlo de la peor manera hacia tus seres queridos, tu entenderas una vez que desates tu furia, no tengas piedad pero tampoco no permitas que se termine su sufrimiento"

"4to, bajo ningun motivo se te ocurra mencionar o usar alguna sacred gear que tuviste en la loteria sino hasta que una reunion importante termine en buenos terminos con prisioneros de Guerra, creeme, te las arreglaras para quedar en buenos terminos con los presentes"

"5to, sigue tu corazon, se que no es descriptivo, mas es lo mejor que puedes hacer, es de las cosas que no me arrepiento"

"6to, Habra una mujer que te encontraras al regresar al continente central, si hay motivos suficientes para matarla, mas en vez de eso, convencela de que se una a ti como aliada aunque solo sea fiel a ti, no solo falicitara muchas cosas, ayudara a evitar la muerte de miles, siendo ironico por como es ella"

"7mo, puede que unos grupos que conoscan sean 'malvados' todos sus integrantes mas no todo es lo que parece, ayudalos a salir de sus problemas y tendras aliados muy valiosos"

"8vo, no dejes de arriesgarte, si necesitas ser mas rapido, hazlo, si necesitas mas suerte, tenla, mas no dudes en durante tus ataques, por algo desarrollamos ese estilo de combate en contra de diversos adversarios"

"Te diria mas pero no se me permite, creeme, hay muchas cosas que aun no enfrentamos, y eso es un verdadero infierno, sin contar la atencion de mi harem, no preguntes como sucedió, como dije, hice muchas metidas de pata, mas aun con eso las quiero con el corazon"

¡Espera!, ¡¿UN HAREM?!

"Suerte, que la necesitaras, me retiro ya que tal parece que el viejo sangron necesita ayuda despues de todo, le dije que no podria ir en contra de orochimaru sin ayuda mas es necio el cabron, solo espero que se haya tomado su medicina de las 12..."

Tras terminar con esa conversación volvio todo a la normalidad estando en mi habitacion de nuevo

_**[Normal]**_

...si bien me veo mas fuerte, no comprendo el ¿porque? Me volvi una especie de enfermero de un viejo, o al menos eso me hizo entender al sacar medicina que sirve para la espalda

...se sintio raro siendo honesto, recibir consejo de uno mismo, mas no se si ese rojo carmesi me quedara a mi persona, bueno, al menos cubre mi cara asi que no hay tema

No me dijo como tales algunas cosas, mas seria un error no hacerme caso, algo me dice que hare algo que dejara corto con lo que hice a raiser, asi que tendre que estar preparado

...siento insinuaciones en el modo de combate, lo que me viene a aumentar el SUE y la VEL, eso creo, tendre que seguir mis instintos cuando llegue el momento

En cuanto a lo otro, según recomienda que hay miembros del imperio que pueden ser aliados importantes, si logro infiltrarme vere a quien puedo convencer al igual que a esa mujer que debo hacer cambiar de opinion, al menos me alegra no haber usado ningun cristal social de momento, me ayudara a poder convencer de mejor manera en caso de ser necesario

Harem..., personalmente no me veo con muchas mujeres que este al mismo tiempo, hasta yo se que eso no va conmigo, mas si es irremediable definitivamente no seria como el de raiser que metio a las suyas a la fuerza, por algo estoy en relaciones positivas con estos

Tras ese momento fue un gran cambio lo que sucedió, se permitio el acuerdo con los 2 clanes, con el permiso de entrar unicamente acompañado de 2 miembros de cada nobleza para recolectar y que se fortalezcan, todo en secreto mas valido para tanto Sitri como Gremory, teniendo 20 Rep con los miembros de esos clanes

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Samir Sitri [50]**

**[Ataque Tactico]: Permite aumentar la velocidad de pensamiento al estar bajo ataque**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Seres Sitri [50]**

**[Defensa tactica]: Permite aumentar la velocidad de pensamiento al estar defendiendo**

Con ese convenio gana todo el mundo, tengo material para fabricar, ellas se fortalecen, los clanes consideran como un trato oficial por cada ganancia que se traiga y yo mantengo las apariencias de haberme fortalecido de esta forma

La reunion con las 2 maou sera tan pronto que queden desocupadas, asi que tardara un rato el hablar con ellas, eso si, se mantendrá en secreto el par de alas extra que ganaron las rey y reinas asi como la existencia de los calabozos mas los objetos ganados, y al ser una orden del maou queda eso como un secreto muy importante, asi que cosas como que se revele internamente quedara muy dificil de demostrar considerando que es protegido por 2 clanes de alto rango

Con esto hice que a sumire que al principio se mostro preocupada por mi decision acepto, mas por que ella si bien si es una femme fatale hasta cierto punto ya no esta en plena condicion para poder pelear contra seres sobrenaturales

Por ello la convenci que se 'retirara' tempranamente cuando aun esta en plena juventud de su vida, mas mostrando la cantidad de dinero que se obtuvo dandole a entender que ya no tiene que seguir siendo asesina para poder cubrir los gastos

Asi es como, aunque siga practicando con las armas que suele comprar con sus contactos, ha podido descansar plenamente y volverse una verdadera ama de casa, eso si, su disiplina al entrenar no ha cambiado, aunque yo ya no lo necesito, no me sirve por los estados que tengo, aun asi soy motivador emocional con asia y rias que se metieron al entrenamiento tras ver el resultado del juego de clasificacion

Hablando de cosas por solucionar llego ese dia en el que tenia que rendir cuentas a la academia Kuoh por la cantidad de faltas y trabajos sin entregar

Por lo tanto, desde la mañana hasta la noche del 6to dia me hicieron pruebas, preguntas, ejercicios, practicas y examenes orales de todo lo aprendido en los 2 primeros años de lo que se imparte en kuoh, ademas de lo que se ha visto hasta ahora en el 3er año

Si falle en ciertas cosas teoricas por tecnisismos y en historia que no he leido, mas por que ciertamente se me habia olvidado estudiar eso por lo de las pruebas de todos los maestros de todos los años

Hasta parecia el gimnasio una escena digna de la pasion de cristo, no me sorprende que si bien no fue sona la que organizo todo esto, sino muchos administradores y gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil que querian verme todo desesperado, humillado y pidiendo clemencia

Es una lastima que eso no sucedió, no negare el por que quisieron hacer esto, de verdad no hay excusa de lo que mi yo anterior de tanto su comportamiento como de lo que hizo para amasar todo ese odio que se siente en el lugar

Casi todo el personal del profesorado cayo en una gran furia al ver que no pudieron hacerme caer, no fue la excepcion con muchos del alumnado, otros dejaron de lado el enojo cambiando por molestia

Lo unico que si es que gracias a mi carisma y el afecto positivo a las mujeres hizo que se redujera el odio drasticamente tras terminar la prueba tipo culto cristiando para lincharme en caso de fallar, por lo que son la mayoria de los hombres quienes me detestan, mas el odio es menor a comparacion de semanas anteriores

**[Gran Avance**

**Te querian ver muerto, encadenado y vuelto un perro obediente para el consejo estudiantil, lastima que eso no ocurrira como lo planearon**

**Has un examen especial que vendra preguntas de los años siguientes, 1ro y 2do (Se te proporcionara el material de estudio), OK**

**Completa al menos el 50% de la prueba total, OK**

**Completa al menos el 80% de la prueba total, OK**

**Secreto: Responde cerca del 50% de lo preguntado del 3er año, OK**

**Responde cerca del 70% lo preguntado del 3er año, OK**

**Responde cerca de lo preguntado en un 80% del 3er año, fallo**

**Karma Positiva: Aguanta sin decir nada en contra por todo lo que se te sea lanzado**

**No respondas ningun insulto de vuelta no importando de quien sea esa voz**

**Recompensa: **

**Se da por buena al 100% tu nivel academico del Primer año, +10 Rep con la academia Kuoh**

**Se da por buena al 100% tu nivel academico del Segundo año, +10 Rep con la academia Kuoh**

**R. Secreta:**

**+10 Rep con la academia Kuoh, Excepto demonios**

**+10 Rep y 10 afecto con la academia Kuoh, Excepto demonios, se da por buena el progreso hasta el momento del 3er año siendo acomodado en un salon con los de tu generacion**

**K. Positiva:**

**\+ 10 Rep y afecto con la C.E.**

**+10 Rep y afecto con la C.E.]**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sona [50]**

**[Fria Dama]: Se aumenta el afecto adquirido con mujeres con temperamento serio**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Meguri [50]**

**[¡No es todo lo que tengo!]: Se aumenta el afecto a mujeres con atributos menores**

Es extraño, al menos para mi el cambio de actitud que se tuvo tras la prueba en toda la academia, no me hablan si es ese el temas mas vieron que estoy dispuesto a cambiar lo que fui hace tiempo

Deje que mi odio se acumulara antes de infresar aqui y me desquite con todo el mundo incluso si no se lo mereciera, asi que es sastifactorio que se pueda ver un mejor ambiente a mi persona y con los demas

Hablando de ambiente, desde el juego rias se nos mudo a la casa, en donde se volvio recurrente que junto con asia se nos queda durmiendo igualmente desnudas las 2 mientras trato de dormir y ser productivo por las 3 horas que solo duermo

Como sospeche y viendo que lo que hestia me indico, se volvieron ellas 2 muy apegadas, no al punto de hacer cosas mas alla, mas no es raro que se me peguen o que traten de hacer conversacion mas a menudo

Yo solo les sigo la platica, ademas de algunos cumplidos y preguntas sobre los gustos de cada quien, se tuvo extrañeza mas no hubo problema alguno que seguir platicando sobre eso, antes de darme cuenta, en toda la ORC se habia creado una convivencia muy agradable entre todos, cada quien en sus actividades dejando de lado cosas como las insinuaciones, provocaciones y doble sentidos por parte de akeno, la cual aprovecha cada que puede haciendome sangrar de la nariz

En cuanto a la C.E., como tal... el cambio ha sido mas del tipo administrativo

Me llevare mejor mas las cosas que he hecho en años es donde mi furia igualmente fue mas dirijida, por ello es que no es que me perdonen tan facilmente

Al menos cuando aun asistire a la detencion por mis acciones pasadas ya no hay hostilidad de parte de ellas, incluso se da algo de platica en lo que pasa el tiempo con algunas como yura y momo

Fuera de eso, es todo muy tranquilo, fuera de que las rey y reinas acomodaron los salones para estar en el mismo, supuestamente para que no me hiciera con malas mañas considerando volviendo a mis costubres anteriores

Opte por aceptar ese motivo, tanto por que es verdad a medias, y por que es obvio que me quieren mantener vigilado, no me molesta por ello

De todas formas aun no logro encontrar una manera de poder entrenar silenciosamente, menos considerando la vigilancia tanto en la academia, como en la casa y los calabozos

...por lo menos estoy autorizado en usar mis clones

Les convenci que son clones de sombra, fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente ya que estan hechos de carne, huesos y organos, ademas de que al desaparecer se convierten en polvo

Como no puedo sangrar se me hizo mas facil que lo aceptaran, por lo tanto los mando junto alos grupos para que saquen los objetos a vender y se hagan mas fuertes

Andan subiendo de nivel mas lento considerando que ya se ha cobrado toda la EXP que se pudo al pasar por primera vez las dificultades de facil, normal y dificil

Las otras 3 dificultades, Muy Dificil, Infierno y la reciente que se añadio, Pesadilla son las que no usare sino al menos estar al nivel 400 como minimo, y que ellas esten en 200

La dificultad aumenta, asi que no me sorprenderia que en Muy Dificil los rangos sean como minimo Experto y enfrentarse a un jefe [Semi-dios], seria demasiado

Por esto lo pienso con cabeza ante la tentacion de pasar esos rangos de dificultad, incluso no seria raro ver formas evolucionadas de los seres que se encuentran ahí

Al final de la semana, despues de otra sesion de educacion fisica y de economia del hogar, ademas de pasar el calabozo de la iglesia, se tuvo una reunion inesperada

"...Ok, puedo aceptar que es necesario obtener un lugar para hacer la reevaluación mensual de los contratos entre otras cosas, mas ¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí especificamente?"

"Tu sala es mas grande y comoda Iro-kun, ademas de que a Oka-san no le molesta que estemos nosotras aqui", se ha vuelto muy familiar rias conmigo tratandome como alguien muy cercano tras mudarse a la casa el dia que desperte junto a asia

"Ademas, yo tenia curiosidad de donde vivias, puede que incluso pueda visitarte mas a menudo, e incluso, llegar a ser mas intimos~", akeno es la que le sigue, con casuales bromas-coqueteos a mi persona, atacando ocasionalmente y aprovechando mi** [Pervertido de Closet]**, eso ultimo lo dijo mientras se acerco mas a mi y me acaricio el rostro con las 2 manos tras dejar un poco de te en la mesa

En cuanto a las 2 ultimas, koneko y yumi estoy en buenos terminos, koneko de vez en cuando me sigue llevando a rastras como trapo, ademas de algun insulto ocacional, fuera de eso es realmente tranquila, si bien me sorprendio que ella es una sub especie de Youkai no dije nada, al menos eso resuelve por que aparecio una bonificacion hacia los Nekomata, eso si, a veces se queda cerca de mi y se acomoda en mi costado en las platicas, no se media palabra en lo que ella se recarga y sigue comiendo un dulce ocasional

Con yumi ha sido mas problemática, no como persona ni su descripcion que no espere que tuviera ese pasado, sino por sus fans

Ella es algo 'sacro' en el sentido que a nadie se le permite que le hablen al menos que seas de la ORC o del club de kendo

Por lo tanto se descubrio que ella me da lecciones de Kendo en la noche

No fue extraño que al sexto dia tras el juego de clasificacion y el intento de lincharme como brujo en epocas de la caza de brujas fallara ellas me encararon en medio de la practica nocturna

Lo cual termino en una pelea de 12 miembros del club de kendo en mi contra

He de decir que al practicar con yumi me he estado conteniendo, mas a pesar del anillo, este reduce mi poder en cuestion de PV, MN y los estados dependiendo del porcentaje, mas no mis habilidades

Por ello, y siguiendo las reglas del duelo fue un combate de 7 a 12 caidas por el numero de participantes, teniendo solo 5 oportunidades maximo de perder...

Venci a las 12 a pesar de lo agresivas que fueron a mi persona, incluyendo a la capitana y sub-capitana que se unieron trar vencer a las otras miembros ya terminado el reto de estas

Les venci justamente y sin trampas, ademas de reducir mas mi habilidad con la espada para no dañarlas severamente, como resultado se obtuvo mucho Rep al punto que con casi todas estoy a 10 Rep, haciendo que por lo menos tenga un poco de valor aquí, considerando que con ellas tenia –50 Rep en un principio

En cuanto al afecto, es alrededor de –10 a –20, el odio es menor comparandolo con el de hace tiempo

Las 2 encargadas del club, Murayama y Katase, estan en rango positivo, **[10/0/0]**, por lo que al menos con ellas no tendre tema en cuanto a que me podrian volver a hacer ese duelo deliberadamente para obligarme a alejarme de yumi y que no intentara nada malo, ya vere en lo que resulte en la academia, considerando que este lunes empezare en el nuevo salon cursando el 3er año

Se paso todo el rato platicando, viendo el numero de contratos oficiales, y el extra oficial, algunos movimientos nuevos, esto ultimo proporcionado por mi, y sobre alguna nueva caracteristica en mi persona

Tras el juego ellas vieron la diferencia abismal entre que tenian con raiser y nobleza y la que tienen conmigo

Especialmente viendo como se la voltee y finalmente le venci por mi mismo, mas solo ocupandome que ellas no recibieran daño, sin que pudieran hacer nada para asistirme siquiera, incluso ravel en la ilusion dio mas apoyo que ellas en el juego, la mas destacable fue akeno que con su Rayo logro debilitar a algunas que estaban con yumi o en el gimnasio y a yubelluna con 3 invocaciones de su magia electrica

Por eso, todas en general se esfuerzan para aprovechar que los calabozos les pueden hacer mas fuertes tras derrotar a los seres de ahí, y aprender nuevos movimientos tanto para pelear como mejorar sus propias habilidades, fue un duro golpe en su confianza y en su orgullo que yo siendo el que es el mas reciente integrante del grupo haya hasta roto la leyenda confiada de que los phenex son invencibles con su regeneracion

Fui a la cocina para sacar algunos postres y botana que prepare, si tengo las habilidades de cocina y reposteria altos seria desperdicio no usarlos

En lo que hice eso, vi que sumire regreso de ir a las compras, verla tan calmada y feliz me llena de alegria en el corazon, aun sin ser mi verdadera madre que no se tenga que presionar, y sobre todo, que no se tenga que rebajar a venderse para ponerme a salvo es mas sastifatorio

Algun dia cuando tenga la oportunidad tomare una oportunidad para confrontar a los Phenex, y a los Gremory, no perdonare que hayan considerado ponerla como un incentivo para que se diera otro juego de clasificacion

En este punto, tras volver con la botana es donde ahí si, entendi en parte el odio que tuve y que aplique a cualquier conocido desde hace tiempo

Dejando las cosas en la mesa vi que, rias de no equivocarme, ayudaba a sumire a traer algunos platos de un mueble cercano, de ahí se cayo un libro que no es muy grande realmente

Tras ojearlo vio que es un album de fotos, fotos familiares que no han sido actualizados por mas de 9 años, los mismos que fueron desde la muerte de mi padre

Oi como cuchicheaban y veian animadas muchas de las fotos del album cuando era pequeño, al menos el haiiro de esta dimension

En lo que volvi con los postres algunas babeaban sin contencion por muchas de las fotos que no habia visto hace tiempo

Me fui al sillon cercano, para que ellas usaran los grandes y me pudiera relajar mejor

Habia sido una larga semana y necesitaba de unos minutos de paz...

Se fueron al carajo tras venir yumi directamente a mi con un rostro inespresivo-perturbada, en donde me pregunto, "Haiiro, ¿sabes cuando se saco esta foto?"

Tras ver la foto la informacion de recuerdos del haiiro pasado vinieron de golpe, ahora entiendo por que me dijo que tengo que calmar mi ira

Ahí, veo a los responsables que, si bien no mataron a mi padre, si hicieron una muy fuerte burla de su memoria, al grado que, a pesar de la fuerza del señor, le deje un bonito recuerdo en medio de su rostro con el arma que este llego, el cual, junto a su hija que tampoco midio sus palabras se fueron rapidamente y nunca volvieron mas, ya que no esperaron ese comportamiento de mi parte

Dejandome para consolar a mi madre en lo que ellos, según lo que me entere, al dia siguiente temprano se fueron directamente a inglaterra por la esposa del señor que vivia ahí

...nunca les perdone, si, mi padre murio y no se como, mas que estos en ese punto, y no solo ellos, muchos de los que vivieron junto a nosotros insultaron su memoria fue la gota que derramo el vaso, especialemente por que fueron mujeres gran parte de las que hasta agredieron a mi madre solo para seguir con esos insultos

Yo era muy listo, si se que empece como idiota mas el haiiro de aquí tambien pensaba como yo, por lo tanto, se podria decir que me encarge de hacerles la vida imposible

No fue dificil, lo unico que hice fue basicamente sacar los trapos sucios y rumores a la luz de ellos, todas esas familias pasaron desgracias, divorcios, se tuvieron que ir a otra ciudad o pais, o incluso unos cuantos se suicidaron

Sumire si bien nunca lo dijo mas se entero de lo que hice, y viendo el daño que nos hicieron empacamos y asi es como llegamos a Kuoh a empezar una nueva vida

...ese era el plan, el haiiro pasado se volvio muy distante, violento y flojo, se mantuvo bien en la secundaria mas que incluso perdio su propio valor en la preparatoria

Negando la ayuda que me ofrecian e incluso comportandome muy violentamente, no a base de golpes, no era necesario, unas cuantas palabras es lo unico que necesito, por algo se volvio muy odiado en la academia, por ello la unica razon por la que estaba era la C.E. que estaba interesado en su momento en volverme un demonio, eso si, tratando primero de cambiar mi actitud y una nueva imagen de mi al mundo, sin éxito, siendo el mayor dolor de cabeza que le he provocado

Por ello si rias fallaba en hacerme cambiar ella no importando que se llevara la furia de pelirroja me expulsaria sin ningun impedimento

...el odio es menor mas persiste, se que no vale la pena retomar ese odio a los que conosco, mas no puedo ahora dejar de sentir ese sentimiento por parte del haiiro pasado

Por lo que veo, las demas se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba, sumire al ver la foto que teniamos nos la quito, por su reaccion penso que aun no lo habiamos visto por completo, se equivoco, y su miedo no fue infundado, solo secamente dije, "me tengo que retirar...", mas cualquier palabra que se me dijo no le di importancia, solo me fui a mi habitacion y me puse a 'dormir', debo de bajar esas emociones hostiles que se me vienen a la mente antes de causar una locura

_**[Fin de la Transmision]**_

**Como la ven, las cosas se pondran interesantes**

**Se ha reactivado y roto algo en el haiiro pasado, del cual no se escondera mas**

**Igualmente se ha molestado a muchos con las Sacred Gears que se ha agenciado, y aunque no las puede usar podra encontrar utilidad en estas**

**Se ha confirmado un mundo, si lo mencionado no ha sido una pista de lo que sucedera con el haiiro en un futuro**

**Las cosas en el mundo sin conocimiento estan cambiando de forma drastica considerando las acciones de haiiro, siendo directas o indirectas, moviendo fuerzas que aun estan en fase temprana, añadiendo el conocimiento a nivel privado de los calabozos**

**No sera facil las siguientes semanas, sobre todo por lo que se le viene, y no solamente en la dimension**

_**[?]**_

"La informacion no es erronea, se ha verificado muchas veces en lo que se empezaba a subir de nivel la informacion, ademas, se ha encontrado igualmente una IA desconocida que maneja a 261, quiero solicitar que el nivel de alerta se vuelva por lo menos amarilla en lo que transcurre la investigacion"

"Puedo entender eso, mas todavia es muy precipitado el asunto como para auemntar el rango de importancia, he visto parte del informe que llega aquí, apenas es nivel 40 transcurridas solo 2 meses en esa dimension, considerando el peligro nato de ese lugar no hay motivos reales para que sea aun importante, no con ese nivel y con los que se encuentran aqui"

"Si señor, mas le recuerdo que esa dimension se puede poder obtener experiencia y poder mucho mas rapido que otros por diferentes medios, no seria raro que el nivel 40 que ponga aumentara de golpe en cuestion de semanas o dias..."

"Yo estoy mas interesado en las demas alertas que vinieron, igualmente se esta viendo en otros multiversos actividad de energia extraña, y alertas de otros numeros de serie gamers que se estan 'reactivando', estos son mucho mas importantes que esa alerta que propones, puedes vijilarlo si quieres mas no lo vuelvas importante como las ya alertas amarillas y la roja que se han confirmado, debemos de investigar que estan pasando en esas otras dimensiones de forma inmediata"

"...Si señor"

_**[C]**_

_**[¿Asi que se dio la alarma?]**_

**[Pude reducir la alerta tanto como pude, gracias al contrato, al anillo, el uso de la energia corrupta a nuestro favor y a [?] he podido moverme sin problemas, no me mires asi, sabes muy bien que no puedo decir su nombre, al igual que el tuyo, sino daira una alerta mayor al concilio del que ya se esta ocupando de la corrupcion en los otros multiversos]**

_**[...tienes razon, quien lo diria, nuestro kouhai esta creciendo bastante bien, solo espero que realmente no se le valla la olla, ya es esto complicado teniendo en cuenta a quien le toco como su portador, la va a tener muy dificil si se deja llevar por la ira]**_

**[Considerando que ella fue compañera anteriora de el hay una probabilidad de que le acepte, si es que logra soportar la violencia que llace dentro, el volverlo a rango [Experto] ha ayudado mas a que su influencia sea mas facil de interactuar en haiiro, y como no tenemos la capacidad de ver lo que vio al comer la manzana del conocimiento debemos de confiar en lo que el haiiro del futuro le haya dicho]**

_**[*Suspiro, las reglas de los gamers que han dictado el concilio son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, mas si han sido efectivas para evitar el detonante de otra guerra gamer, solo espero que haiiro se pueda volver a tiempo lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a por sus objetivos, considerando que los de esta dimension aun no se han activado...]**_


	14. Capitulo 12: Un Trato InRechazable

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer (maldecir), al wey (pendejo) que revivio una especie de trauma relacionado con la pelicula de Ted, Y NO, si existe milicas, ¡MAS NO DE ESA FORMA!, ya lo dare a entender mas adelante, lo bueno es que me diste una idea para hacer sufrir a alguien en particular, (*risa diabolica de sheldon, muahahaha~)**

**Tambien espero que esten mejor tras lo que esta ocurriendo en el mundo actualmente, en donde estoy oficialmente se ha activado la fase 3, por lo que extremen precauciones en esta cuartentena por el Covid-19, o como se conoce aquí, el virus que tiene el mismo nombre que la cerveza corona ;D**

_**[GreenSan 18 aguantando el calor Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto, Y triste por que se murio otro actor de doblaje, se nos van, ¡Toritooooooo! ];C ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 12: Un Trato que no Puedes Rechazar]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, algunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y evitando que me enfermen, si de por si mi talon son los pulmones...]**_

_**;S**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Rias]**_**, al dia siguiente**

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?, te viste realmente molesto el dia anterior"

"...si, perdon si me fui antes, mas requeria estar solo por un tiempo, no pense en ver esa foto especificamente, y ademas, volver a pensar en ello..., por favor, no insistas en el tema"

No mentire que he tratado de insistir que me dijera por el mismo lo que paso, mas no es realmente sencillo todo esto

Ayer en la noche se hizo una reunion de emergencia, si bien el objetivo a hablar es haiiro, fue por un motivo diferente, el caso de su hostilidad desde hace años

Sona estuvo molesta por lo que sumire conto al principio, ya que la razon por la actitud fue debido a ella, tras oir lo que ella dijo fue motivo suficiente para entender por que no hizo nada

Su padre, kaiiro, se hizo de muchos enemigos, por un fuerte mal entendido uno de sus antiguos compañeros de la iglesia les confronto, ademas de que su hija y muchos de esa vencindad se desquitaron con ellos, ademas de que a diferencia de los que estaban afiliados en la iglesia los otros estaban muy envidiados por el fieliz estilo de vida que tenia la familia

Tras esa situacion haiiro se volvio un ser completamente distinto, mas frio, violento e incluso mas oscuro, se lo llevo de su ciudad en donde vivieron por temor a repesalias y que la tapadera de su localizacion fuese descubierta, ya que por su matrimonio con kaiiro ya se habian hecho de muchos enemigos, ya sea en grigory, la iglesia y en otros clanes de japon

Por ello, y aunque dio su esfuerzo si bien evito que fuera por el mal camino, no pudo evitar su caida social ni su baja autoestima, por ello no hacia nada en contra de el en cuestion de actitud, temiendo que hiciera algo que finalmente acabaria con lo que le quedaba de familia

Incluso si sona le expulsaba ya habia estado haciendo arreglos para cobrar un favor a un clan que kaiiro estaba en buenos terminos para ocultarse, y de ser necesario, manipular la memoria de su hijo apropiadamente, para evitar que llegara al punto de suicidarse a si mismo por el odio inducido que tiene a todos sin excepcion, especialmente a las mujeres que no tuvieron mediacion en sus palabras y ataques fisicos tanto a el como a ella

Si bien sumire se las arreglo para que no fuera a mayores ciertos problemas por el pasado de ella y de kaiiro, era tanta la preocupacion de tratar de ir bien que cuando vio la caida de su hijo y en lo que se convirtio era demasiado tarde

Por ello, esa junta fue para que todas pudieramos ver la manera de hacerlo pensar en otras cosas y no especificamente en lo que fue la muerte de su padre y todo lo que sucedió, ya que, despertando un poder olvidado mas los poderes de su padre teme que haria algo que se podria arrepentir de por vida

Considerando lo que dijo mas la actitud antes de su reencarnacion es mas que entendible su preocupacion que esta completamente justificada

No es el unico que me preocupa, tambien esta un poco akeno que se sintio identificada en parte por ese problema, y a yumi que va por el mismo comportamiento que haiiro mas tranquilamente, por lo visto no supero aun lo que sucedió con el proyecto de las espadas sagradas

Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, no puedo permitir que mi nobleza pueda seguir asi con sus vidas, debo de tratar que puedan seguir hacia adelante, sino, me temo que al menos con haiiro se podria volver un demonio renegado, ¡Y definitivamente no permitire que suceda eso a ninguna de mis piezas!

_**[Normal]**_

...no ha sido nada facil poder seguir asi, con la ira que emana de mi

Es extraño, considerando que estoy consiente que no me debo de llevar por esta, mas aun con [Aura No Muerto] sigue persistiendo, no se si la furia del haiiro anterior fue tal que por ello se comporto como lo hizo antes

...no se por que, mas siento que esto no es normal..., como si no fuera yo, y eso ya es extraño sabiendo que tengo las memorias de 3 haiiro, las mias, la de esta dimension y las de Ga Kill

No, hay algo mas dentro..., tendre que averiguarlo, presiento que de seguir asi entonces hare una de mas metidas de pata que me advirtio mi yo del futuro

Mientras estamos en esos pensamientos en parte tratamos de seguir con la vida diaria escolar, no es sencillo desde lo del album, menos conmigo que trato de bajar mis humos, y no soy el unico, por lo que veo a yumi tambien se ha visto perdida en sus pensamientos, se sobre su pasado asi que viendo que son miembros de la iglesia las de la foto es normal que se comporte de esa manera, solo espero que el resto del dia sea normal

_**~Al dia siguiente**_

Me han tratado de animar, y creanme, ni asi es suficiente como para eliminar todo el odio que tengo dentro, con eso quedo completamente claro para a mi que lo que estoy sintiendo no es normal

He recibido una bonificacion temporal de +100% ATK por –100% DEF por estar enfurecido en el momento, y he tenido pensamiento de lastimar a todo lo que se me acerque, hasta me dijeron en la noche que el dia que vi la foto sostenia el brazo de yumi, y se la deje muy dañada por la presion que inconscientemente ejerci al recordar a esas personas en particular

Preguntando a hestia acerca de ese extraño fenomeno me dio respuestas, ademas de mas preocupaciones a mi persona

**[Esto es debido a la interaccion de tu Sacred Gear en ti, la ira que emanas es influenciada por el ser dentro de ti, significando que cada vez estas mas listo para poder usarlo, y a la vez esta trata de que desates toda tu furia en estos momentos]**

'¿Pero porque hasta ahora?, digo, senti bastante ira en el continente central, ¿Por qué es diferente al solo ver una simple foto del pasado?'

**[Es debido a 3 cosas, en primera no eras lo suficientemente fuerte sino hasta que te volviste demonio de clase alta como para que hubiera conexión, en segunda, la ira que sentiste y fluyo por tu cuerpo se estuvo acumulando y fue absorbida por la entidad dentro de ti y eso nos lleva al tercero, esa foto mas la gran molestia que sentiste fue el detonante para que estes recibiendo ese sentimiento constante de hostilidad que emanas de tu cuerpo]**

'quieres decir que el ser que tengo dentro es el causante de todo'

**[Si, la razon por la que lo hace es desconocida, por ello debes de tratar de buscar la manera de tranquilizarte lo mejor que puedas, la mas minima sacudida de emociones negativas podrian hacer incluso que pierdas el juicio, de no ser por los altos niveles de INT y WIS que tienes tendrias terribles problemas de control, te sugeriria que aumentaras esos niveles de forma inmediata]**

...tomare su consejo, no pasando los 800 puntos de estado, si eso sucede obtendria mas MN, y eso no necesito de momento, ya tengo niveles de MN altos, aumentar mi energia ahora seria muy peligroso sabiendo que soy checado en todo momento

Le aumente a los 2 hasta 720, espero que no se note la diferencia de poder tan facilmente, tengo puesto el anillo asi que deberia de ayudarme en pasar desapercibido, solo espero que nada mas pueda detonar la furia a pesar de los altos INT y WIS que he puesto para que no me descontrole

La recomendación de hestia no fue equivocada, realmente ayudo a controlar el flujo de emociones que viene a mi persona, me estoy sintiendo verdaderamente mejor que antes

Lastima que no seria los dias venideros de esa forma

Durante el dia tras añadir los puntos de estado el dia fue mejor llevadero, aunque en cada juego deportivo que se enfrento, siendo tennis y quemados, fue incomodo

No malo, no bueno, muy incomodo, en parte por el odio, por otra parte por el odio de muchos que fueron a tenerme a mi como objetivo de las pelotas, y la ultima parte por los intentos de empatia a mi persona de parte de las chicas

Oi la reunion que se tuvo, que si estoy ligeramente molesto de que mi madre tenia el plan de alterar mi memoria, si, mas tiene claros los fundamentos y no negaria que seria una buena terapia de shock que serviria realmente, al menos por un tiempo

Considerando que si ahora tuve problemas de control emocional en estos momentos no me quiero imaginar el descontrol que hubiera causado si algo detonaba una ira que el ser que tengo la aprovecharia, como la muerte de sumire por ejemplo

Lo ultimo que incomodo fue la distraccion que tuvo todo el tiempo yumi en cuestion del tema de las espadas sagradas, y la pelea que se tuvo entre ella y rias

No dije nada, se me explico sobre su situacion formalmente y añade un motivo mas para realmente tomar el primer vuelo al vaticano y hacerlo cenizas

Bueno, si deserto, y no espero eso que suceda realmente, de la nobleza de rias definitivamente seria uno de mis objetivos principales

Hasta ahora mantengo mi temple a raya, lo malo es que eso no duro mucho tiempo...

¿Por que?, una respuesta simple

Mis espectros, si bien no los tengo rondando la ciudad, al menos no completamente, si estan en algunas partes, ademas de unos cuantos grupos de exploracion que mande a ver algunas partes de japon, eso si, evitar a toda costa los santuarios y edificios de clanes, asi como todo que tenga convenio con lo sobrenatural, el mundo youkai y con los clanes de japon

Solo quiero ver que encuentran, no dar razones para que me ataquen de lleno

Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, y eso fue lo que dio una sacudida a mi cabeza

Mantengo si o si espectros dentro de la casa, por si ocurre una emergencia y me tenga que teletransportar de forma inmediata, asi tambien me entero de lo que dicen

Por ello, en camino a casa vieron a alguien que reconoci por su descripcion, apage la vision desde el espectro de forma inmediata

...no es coincidencia que ella se presente aqui, no lo eso

Podria decirse que, aprovechando que estoy con asia, se tuvo una especie de 'cita express', o salida de amigos rapida

Asia ha tenido curiosidad de poder experimentar ciertas cosas que no ha vivido en su reclusion entre las paredes de la iglesia durante años, por ello, y tambien sirviendo como distraccion me fui a llevarla a hacer diferentes cosas, comprarle nueva ropa, ir a jugar en maquinas de gacha, y comer ahí, todo lo necesario para evitar que estuviera en casa

Asi, tanto obtuve experiencia en como tratar a una mujer, como no tuve que lidiar con irina en estos momentos, realmente sirvio, no puedo ganar como tal ya mas rep o afecto de ella, mas se ve mas tranquila conmigo desde lo de ayer

...irina, personalmente no pense que la volveria a ver, no he visto a agentes de la iglesia aquí desde hace semanas, asi que la enviaran directamente a kuoh es una mala señal, mas cuando mis espectros me han informado que hay ligero movimiento de angeles caidos, no cerca de kuoh mas si en ciertas partes de japon no muy lejos de ahí

Sin olvidar que se encontro a yumi parcialmente herida, quien lo causo es un misterio, di aviso a rias que se fue directamente a la casa mientras estuve pasando tiempo con asia

Al llegar, ademas de que le di una de las pociones menores a yumi, tambien me contaron lo sucedido cuando ella y una acompañante peliazul llegaron y tuvieron una platica con mi madre

En pocas palabras han venido para ver un asunto que tiene que ver con angeles caidos que vuelven a rondar en la ciudad

No he visto reportes de eso, al menos que se oculten bastante bien, creo que es hora de aumentar el poder de mis tropas que poseo, lo bueno es que al menos en mis No Muertos se me presenta una pantalla en la que en automatico los puedo aumentar de fuerza y sus puntos de estado

Solo aumente algunos espectros vigias a [Experto], para que patrullen la ciudad y den aviso por cualquier cosa que se presente

Lo cual funciono, de momento las exorcistas estan en la iglesa abandonada, en eso no hay problema, en cuanto a los demas lugares se ve en algunos lados cuerpos destruidos y plumas de angel caido, tome evidencia de esto antes de desaparecer con los objetos mandando a mis clones, definitivamente se tiene que saber eso

_**~A la mañana siguiente**_

Se volvio muy caliente el asunto que se viene, le di las evidencias a rias y sona de lo que ocurrio en la noche acerca de los cuerpos encontrados de exorcistas y la evidencia de angeles caidos

En efecto, le dieron ellas alerta al gobierno demoniaco para que se viera una mayor seguridad aquí, se sabia que posiblemente con Grigory las cosas terminarian mal por la USB, tal parece que si podria desatarse un conflicto mayor aquí

Sin contar que tanto irina como su acompañante van este dia a hacer una negociacion acerca de algo con rias especificamente, ¿que cosa?, no le dijeron en realidad a sona, no me sorprende, tienen 3 armas sacras, y una de ellas es mas peligrosa que las otras 2

No se como fuese a terminar la reunion, mas yo tengo el miedo de que esto saldra feo, al menos vine preparado, o en este caso, drogado...

_**~Unas horas mas tarde**_

Si, el estar drogado ha sido una buena decisión, no controlo mi temperamento asi que engaño a mis sentidos usando parte de la formula de los traficantes de la capital, siendo muy efectiva

Hago a veces algunos movimientos involuntarios, ademas de que mi VEL y mi percepcion de las cosas esta nublada, fuera de eso, soy capaz de poder persistir sin problema en la reunion

Como es de esperarse, ella se presento con una colega de hace tiempo que conocio de italia, me puse el traje de cazador que modifique para que no se me viera el rostro

...no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de mi, lo unico que si es que su conversacion fue mas callada

"...haiiro..."

"Rin..."

Nos quedamos mirandonos un par de minutos para despues que fue interrumpida esa batallade miradas

"...¿Se conocen?", se finge desconocimiento, en parte para que se entre aquí en razon, mas si bien es absurdo, segui la corriente que rias propuso, a pesar que apenas oculta el enojo de ella por irina, "si, lamentablemente la ultima vez que nos vimos no termino nada bien para nosotros"

Ella se estremecio por ese comentario sabiendo bien a lo que me referia, "No te molestes en hablar de eso, no es ni el tiempo, ni el lugar, asi que por favor ahorratelo"

Vi que la otra acompañante se molesto por sus manos que se apretaron, no le di importancia en el momento, estoy mas interesado en la espada que tiene detrás, esta cubierta mas por la calidad decia que es nivel [Legendario] asi que debo de estar alerta de lo que hagan

Lo bueno es que a pesar del odio apaciguado por los narcoticos ella no emanaba hostilidad, a cambio de su compañera que si lo hacia

Mas no mentire que me lleno de alegria saber que el vaticano fue atacado, lo malo es que si me salio la risa descaradamente por mi estado

Lo bueno fue convencer que me estaba ahogando por falta de agua, se me dio un te para pasarme el ahogo, y que la compañera de irina, xenovia, no se me abalanzara ya que tal parece que si se dio cuenta de mi reaccion

**[-10 Afecto con xenovia por burlarte de la iglesia]**

Me lo meresco, y no me importa lo que opine actualmente ella, aunque si me importa una cosa

¿Por qué robaron las excaliburs, y por que precisamente fueron aquí para ocultarse?, de todos los lugares que existen y que pudieron causar daño han venido especificamente aquí, si no es este un lugar clave como para que...

...no se si sean los efectos de las drogas que me meti, mas creo entender un poco el motivo, solo seria confirmar mis presunciones una vez que haya mas evidencia de presencia de caidos en el lugar

De ser ciertos, discretamente pondre unidades a proteger a ambas noblezas, es logico considerando que un cadre tiene como objetivo a ellas 2, tambien mentalmente lo dije a un espectro cercano de que me lo recordara, por si al andar en las nubes se me olvida el tener mas proteccion a ellas, ademas de mejorar a las unidades No muertas que esten de esta dimension a mi servicio, de verme obligado sacare a atelix y a una nueva compañera que he creado

Durante la platica, me fui atrás de yumi, si bien me miro con desafio con la mirada le adverti que se abstuviera de atacar, no sabemos sus motivos y si somos agresivos nos meteremos en un embrollo que ya es dificil de por si

Al menos por irina realmente no viene con motivos hostiles, hasta es muy social hasta cierto punto, y no tardo en darse cuenta del problema que los de la habitacion estaban siendo mas precavidas de lo que uno seria usualmente a alguen que fue a hablar de negocios

Se termino rondando que no debemos de meternos en el conflicto, aunque yo creo que estaremos dentro de todas formas, considerando que el objetivo es ambas rey, o por lo menos una de ellas como minimo

Se les ve confiadas de que puedan resolver esto, yo no estaria muy seguro de que 'pusieran toda su fe' en que tendran éxito

No con el nivel que tienen

**Irina Shidou**

**Nivel: 120**

**Raza: [Humana]**

**Profesion: [Exorcista Avanzada], [Espia Intermedia], [Asesina Intermedia]**

**Afiliacion: [Iglesia (Ortodoxa)]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 255, 250**

**MN: 305,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Preocupada, arrepentida, entristecida**

**Hija de exorcistas de alto nivel, ella en el pasado se dejo influenciar por la actitud de su padre, ocacionando una ruptura de amistad por completo con los remanentes del clan shinda, si bien esta en la mision de recuperar las excalibur quiere reparar sus errores contigo, a pesar de ser demonio**

**Xenovia Quarta**

**Nivel: 130**

**Raza: [Humana**

**Profesion: [Exorcista Avanzada], [Guerrera Avanzada], [Combatiente de espada larga Intermedia]**

**Afiliacion: [Iglesia (Catolica)]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**PV: 302,750**

**MN: 334,500**

**Interes sobre ti: Precavida, hostil, en guardia**

**Huerfana de nacimiento qe fue acogida e instruida fielmente en las enseñanzas de la iglesia, al punto que no conoce y no valora nada que sea fuera de esta, tiene completa intencion de cumplir su cometido y de evitar que cualquiera se interponga en su camino, especialmente demonios como tu**

Soy realmente querido por lo visto

...ya vere lo de irina, en privado

Mas lo de xenovia queda claro que ella si es de armas tomar

Especialmente cuando se acordo de no intervenir en conflicto ajeno, al menos hasta que se terminara de revisar las evidencias, la peliazul es la que empezo a que se derramara la ultima gota del vaso

Y añadiendo mi estado alucinado no mentire que le dije un par de cosas a ella, ganandome otros -10 Rep y Afecto de su parte y un combate que se realizara en el patio de la academia

Yumi fue la que se unio al ultimo momento aprovechando que yo fui el que las encaro, que puedan tener en contra de nosotros me espere eso, mas no perdonare que simplemente amenacen a alguien que ha sido mas victima que complice

A asia nunca le he dicho nada sobre su fe, y menos ahora, pero si quieren usar eso como escusa para 'purificarla' con su espada sagrada ahí si me voy a meter

Con eso no fue extraño el permiso que se tuvo en el patio cercano para una demostracion, eso si, le pedi a yumi que se enfrentara a irina, mas por que aun estando arriba se que inconsientemente hare algo muy mal, y espero controlarme con xenovia

...creo que fue una buena decisión realmente

Tanto yumi como irina estuvieron de igual fuerza, bueno, la primera aun estaba cegada por el odio, asi que estaba cometiendo errores tecnicos

En mi caso fue mas de aprovechar mi VEL y de dar daños parciales en su cuerpo

"¿Que sucede?, ¿Acaso la que me iba a poner en mi lugar no puede simplemente darme un solo golpe directo?"

Mientras le tanteo evado al ultimo segundo sus ataques que dejan crateres en el piso, "si no puedes siquiera darme con tu espada entonces es mas preocupante que vayan aquí a morir, sobre todo si apenas vas a la par de mi velocidad"

"Para ti es sencillo decirlo, no esperaba menos de un caballero, mas eres un tonto si crees que tu alta velocidad es suficiente para poder vencerme"

Con plena confianza y ya mas molesta por las provocaciones empezo a batir la espada con mas fuerza, y con mas furia en cada tajo

"Tu eres la que no puede ver mas alla de tu propio orgullo y de tu fe, dejame aclararte que...", en lo que iba a darme un golpe directo use mi intagibilidad a tiempo, si daño parte de mis PV en un 12% mas me permitio pasar ese golpe y darle un potente puñetazo en el estomago, "yo soy un simple peon, y uno que es capaz de voltearsela a los demas dandose la oportunidad"

Mientras ella escupio saliendole un "¡¿Como?!" leve ya que se quedo sin aire segui mi arremetimiento en su contra, solo haciendo una combinacion de ataques a corta distancia y unos cuantos cortes con la katana estando al 20% de mi poder

...al punto que, no se si fue cosa de mi mente, la deje entre cortadas no muy profundas y moretones, dejando su traje de exorcista, el cual yo creo firmemente que la iglesia no es tan santa si permite a las mujeres vestir algo que no deja nada a la imaginacion, y por mi **[Pervertido de Closet]** actuando de forma inconsiente, le deje sus vestimentas al punto que parecia un traje de baño de 2 piezas de color negro, el cual, se empezaba a caer con cierta facilidad

Estuve demasiado volado pensando que seria una muy buena idea hacerla tener ese tipo de humillacion, me costo –5 de afecto con las presentes y un claro –10 de xenovia, mas valio cada maldito segundo todo eso, especialmente con la ultima, y tal parece que asia y rias son las unicas que su afecto no fue reducido, de akeno no me sorprendio que contrariamente tuve +5 de afecto

"No me veas asi, yo te dije que el resultado no seria placentero, y con esas ropas simplemente haces mas sencillas las cosas, incluso las mujeres de los barrios rojos tienen mas prenda que tu"

Quiso dar otro tajo un tanto desesperado, mas un golpe por detrás la dejo fria

Al terminar ese combate vi el siguiente, y en efecto, la mente nublada de yumi solo causo que rin la pusiera contra las cuerdas, decidi interponerme en el combate poniendome enfrente de las 2, "Haiiro, ¿que estas?", solo me limite a hacerla beber un adormecedor a la rubia, conociendola sera necia al querer parar el combate

Mire en direccion a irina, si bien mi cuerpo pedia a gritos que la destrozara mi mente aun viajada me ayudo a no ceder ante esos instintos, "irina, no tengo nada en contra de ti de momento, tu y yo hablaremos en privado otro dia, por ahora, solo llevate a tu compañera, ella es la que necesita asistencia"

"airo..., esta bien...", se vio un poco cabisbaja y con el sonrojo de como deje a su amiga

Me limite a llevar a yumi con las otras, "la deje dormida, el daño en su cuerpo es un poco extenso, de favor curenla", las demas asintieron en lo que saque 2 pociones del inventario, arrojandoselas a rin

"Irina...", al voltear ella las atrapo confundida

"Haiiro, ¿tu?..."

"No son tan importantes rias, y yo fui el que se excedio al pelear contra xenovia, rin, veelo como una forma de pedir perdon, daselas a tu amiga despues, le ayudaran a recuperarse mas rapido"

Se oyo un ligero "Gracias..." mientras se retiro

Tiempo despues, en efecto, aparte de un surtido de sermones por parte de algunas al darle las pociones yumi tambien tuvo un altercado conmigo y con rias, perdiendo otros 20 de afecto con ella durante la discusión

Si bien no le di pociones que fuesen de calidad alta, siendo incluso mas bajas que las que di en el juego de clasificacion, no tuve problema en cederlas, son mias despues de todo, en cuanto a yumi, tras la discusion se fue enfadada y sin hablar con nadie

...no es de esperarse que se dieron cuenta en el proceso que estaba ido, siendo sona la que descubrio mi viaje astral

Fui completamente honesto en ese momento, dando informacion que relacione con mi pasado hacia mi sacred gear, acerca de mi violencia que se relaciona con mi actitud y la foto fue el detonante final para activarlo

Al principio no me creyeron, pero tras la explicacion, un baño forzado en frio en la regadera y que confirmaran el estado de mi Gear pegandose muy cerca en mi cuerpo confirmaron que emana cierta hostilidad de mi propio ser

Llegando a la conclusion que el poder es tan grande que esa hostilidad me esta afectando emocionalmente, aun asi no me salve de mas regañadas por usar drogas para evitar esa sensacion aun que me defendi diciendo que queria evitar hacer una locura como dejarlas en un estado parecido al de raiser

Hablando del rey de roma, su clan fijo un dia para visitarme pronto, esto es debido a las acciones que se tuvo tras el juego

Si quieren pelea no me importara, incluso si eso conlleva a que los ataque con todo lo que tengo

...este ultimo pensamiento es de las cosas que me hacen que me preocupe de verdad, me estoy dejando llevar demasiado facil con las emociones negativas

Lo he decidido, no se que me deparara el futuro, mas queda claro que debo de controlar mis emociones, se estan saliendo de control, menos mal que tengo puntos de estado de sobra...

**[Bonificacion al llegar a 800 en INT]**

**[Pensador Maestro]: piensas y tratas de recopilar y almacenar en tu interior toda informacion referente a diversas investigaciones, ademas de debatirlas y buscar nuevas formas derivadas de la misma a un mejor o mejores resultados**

**Aumento del estado de INT en un 800%**

**400% en bonificacion al tratar de comprender informacion derivada del estudio y las enseñanzas**

**320% probabilidad de aprender movimientos nuevos por tu propia cuenta**

**Reduccion del 80% de MN utilizado ya sea en movimientos fisicos o magicos**

**[Bonificacion al llegar a 800 en WIS]**

**[Estratega Maestro]: Cada tactica que se propone es mayor a la anterior, casi a prueba de fallos**

**Aumenta tu WIS un 800%**

**300% de tus reflejos son aumentados**

**300% de tu evasion aumentada**

**Puedes prevenir los ataques venideros sin problemas, ayudando bastante el poder evadirlos, o usarlos en su contra de forma casi inmediata**

'...solo espero que sea lo suficiente para poder mantener a raya la hostilidad en mi interior, me estaba volviendo loco'

**[De hecho, lo reduce cerca de 1/3 de la hostilidad total, y eso que el ser en tu interior no esta emanando mucha energia de la sacred gear como para romper por completo tu compostura, la unica manera para no sobrepasar las emociones seria ya sea por medio de un dispositivio especial, o aumentando el rango lo cual ayuda a tener un mejor control de tu gear, o lo menos recomendable que fue alterar tus sentidos**

**Ayuda mas no garantiza que en algun punto facilite enormemente la hostilidad que presentas, estuviste 3 veces cerca de abalanzarte a ellas 2 sin contenerte, para que entiendas las consecuencias de que tan peligroso te estas volviendo]**

Tiene razon, no mentire que si estuve muy cerca de querer dañar de mas a xenovia desde el inicio con esa mierda y media de matar a asia simplemente por no aguantar las ganas de ser una recluida social como toda santa doncella debe de ser

No se si de saber que ese factor aprovecho diodora para seducir, engañar y esclavisar a las demas de su harem fue por culpa de esa ideologia en primer lugar

...no dejare las drogas, sino todo lo contrario, solo pondre una cantidad adecuadas de calmantes en ellas, espero que con una pequeña porcion sea suficiente de momento, tampoco quiero desarrollar tan pronto una resistencia mayor a las drogas que tengo, si de por si se me dificulto encontrar el dosaje correcto para mi...

Y espero que sea el suficiente para estos dias oscuros

[Irina]

"Ese bastardo..., tras recuperarme le enseñare a ese hereje sobre Durandal..."

"Por favor xenovia..., entiendo que haiiro no fue nada facil en tu duelo, mas debes entender que ya nos habian advertido que es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, no debiste de haberlo provocado"

"tch, mientras no tenga que encontrarlo de nuevo, no cambiara nada que haya ofrecido esos brebajes oscuros para mi recuperacion, me temo que hayan sido maldecidos considerando su naturaleza demoniaca"

No espere que haiiro fuese tan hostil contra xenovia, si habia pensado que habria un poco de resentimiento o enojo tras irnos mi padre y yo de su hogar hace años, mas nunca imagine que la hubiera dejado en un estado muy dañada

...tambien pude confirmar que las pociones que le dio a xenovia han sido las que fueron avistadas en el juego de clasificacion

Esto cambiaria todo por las pocimas que ha creado, como las lagrimas son las unicas que tienen un efecto similar, y que son muy dificiles de conseguir fuera de los demonios se penso que podria hacerse un trato con el

Por lo visto sera muy dificil para nosotros, no solo por que el es el unico que las fabrica, sino por que, lo que ha dicho durante la discusion en torno a asia argento, odia todo lo realcionado con la religion que profesamos

Realmente me arrepiento de lo que he dicho a su familia ese dia, jamas imaginamos que recibio mi padre informacion falsa e hizo perjurio en contra de la familia de su mejor amigo, el tambien esta arrepentido al creerse esa informacion creada por los altos mandos

Los involucrados ya han sido arrestados o expulsados del vaticano, mas el daño ya esta hecho, al menos se cree que con el ataque de una agente de grigory por lo menos no habra negocios con los angeles caidos, mas preocupa lo que podria hacer con las pociones

Espero que pueda tener una oportunidad de hablar con el, se que me arriesgo tanto con xenovia que lo detesta y es mutuo con haiiro, solo espero que pueda hacerlo durante nuestra mision, y que al menos no resulte nefasto como el dia de hoy

_**[Normal], un dia despues...**_

Tengo a irina y a xenovia pegadas contra la pared a la par que evito terminarlas en el acto, especialmente a xenovia que me esta colmando la paciencia

Tras ese dia, y al cambiar las dosis al auto-medicarme no fue extraño que las encontrara pidiendo limosna a traseuntes medio muertas de hambre desde ayer según sus palabras

Lo que llevo a que las llevara a comer a un comedor cerca de ahí para que recuperaran fuerzas, fue mas por lastima que por buena caridad realmente

En fin, ya a solas como moneda de cambio trate de sacar informacion acerca de lo sucedido en las iglesias y mas detalle de lo que sucedió junto a koneko que se presento al verme interactuar con las 2 chicas

Termino con informacion acerca de unos cuantos angeles caidos que le siguen junto a renegados de grigory exiliados

Lo cual ellas 2 sin pensarlo tenian planeado pelear contra todo eso por si mismas, sabiendo que es una mision suicida, no cabe duda que la ignorancia es una virtud

Tras la reunion me limite a retirarme con la albina para informar de lo que descubrimos, ademas de mandar un clon aparte para que las siguiera

Si me ataco la peliazul al detectarme en la iglesia, mas al decir mis motivos se 'calmo' un poco sin bajar Durandal, quien diria que tendria una arma muy peligrosa bajo su mando, al menos no la uso conmigo sino si saldria muy dañado

Durante todo el momento que se estuvo llegamos a esa situacion en donde me las arregle a desarmar a xenovia y agarrar desprevenida a irina

De no ser importantes juro por dios (ironicamente) que las volveria parte de la horda, les tendre odio mas se muy bien que no puedo desaprovechar el potencial, ademas de que por ahora no tengo la necesidad de destruir el vaticano, y de paso el cielo si es que hay angeles con su misma forma de pensar...

"Dejame recordarte algo que es muy claro cabrona", me volvi a verla a los ojos directamente, me estas diciendo que tu e irina tienen el motivo absoluto de estar en esta mision suicida en contra de uno de los seres mas viejos de este mundo, con solo 2 espadas...3 espadas sacras de las cuales tienen muy poca esperiencia de años comparando los milenios que este tiene, mas los posibles integrantes y armada que posee, sin contar quien sabe que mas bajo su mando, en este punto yo me pregunto es, ¿ustedes estan bien de la cabeza o es cosa mia?"

Si bien quiso replicar yo la tenia muy bien sujeta, aunque ya luchaba menos, se que no es por falta de aire, de estar ahogandola sus pv estarian reduciendose lentamente, "no, no tienen la fuerza necesaria, incluso yo estoy consciente de que ni con mi fuerza seria suficiente en contra de alguien que ha estado en las guerras originales, deja de lado que son las espadas del rey arturo o del patriarca de francia, alguien que no tiene experiencia necesaria que peleara contra alguien que ya ha matado o enfrentado hasta el mismo dios es lo mismo que sacrificar corderos en una fiesta"

Como ya la estaba dejando sin aire de verdad la solte lejos, asegurandome que irina no sea zafada del agarre y que las espadas no esten bajo su alcance, se puede oir que tose por la falta de aire, cuando ella me vio de vuelta me vio con irina en una posición muy peligrosa

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver esa escena, "¿que esperas?, tu has dicho que podrias salir de esta, ¿que haras?, ¿Estas dispuesto a ir con todo para salvarla?, o..., ¿te iras de una buena vez?"

Ella podia ver en su perspectiva que irina lentamente iba muriendo mientras veia sus opciones, las espadas estaban a pies de haiiro

**Decisión Karmica**

**[Sin excepcion alguna]**

**Termina a Irina y mata o esclaviza a Xenovia**

**?**

**[Al camino de Piedras]**

**Suelta a irina y propone un trato benéfico y completamente injusto a tu favor a ambas**

**?**

'No llamas, no mandas mensajes...'

**[Te recuerdo que no es facil mantener los errores del sistema, sobre todo por la interrupcion del concilio, y yo no soy a la que deberias de poner toda la atencion, realmente no debiste de mantenerte drogado como para seguir...]**

'Perdon, ¡pero tu no eres la que esta sufriendo un ataque constante de furia de la cual esta rayando a la psicosis y a la demencia!, incluso me he tomado potentes calmantes ya sea de la medicina de este mundo o de las pociones, imaginate si no las tuviera...', replico haiiro sarcasticamente y molesto, especialmente por que las dosis de las drogas que se ha metido se les estaba pasando su efecto

**[...de momento, solo haz tu eleccion, vere si puedo arreglar tu problema de la ira, mas es probable que la cura sea peor que la enfermedad]**

'¿Que quieres decir con eso?'

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de Hestia, suspirando mentalmente solo se limito a terminar con esto antes de realmente asesinar a irina por irse de sus cabales

Si bien xenovia por fin se decidio a realizar accion alguna fue detenida al ver que su compañera fue lanzada hacia a ella, al igual de sus espadas, tanto las Excalibur como la durandal

En el fondo se podia a ver a haiiro, del cual la peliazul juraria que hace unos pocos segundos su pelo se volvio color gris platinado, su piel entre oscura y un poco dorada, sus ojos brillaron en un potente azul cielo y emano el instino asesino mas fuerte que haya sentido nunca

Tras otro parpadeo le vio con el usual pelo negro, piel palida, ojos violetas y con la hostilidad usual, al menos la hostilidad que ella recibio la primera vez que le conocio

"...de ser por mi, les dejaria a su suerte y que dios sabra unicamente lo que los caidos o quien sean los que vendran a esta ciudad, y lo haran, a ustedes 2 que sin mucho esfuerzo fueron completamente sometidas, aun poseyendo hasta la espada de carlomagno"

Si bien irina apenas recuperaba el aire aun con lagrimas en los ojos xenovia no solto la fiera vista a haiiro, esta vez mezclado con vergüenza, molestia y gran impotencia de que falto poco para que esta perdiera de nuevo otra compañera enfrente de un demonio que no tenia menos de 3 meses de haber sido reencarnado

"Les hare un acuerdo con las 2, la UNICA razon que lo hago es mas por cuestiones politicas de nuestra respectiva faccion y por la vieja relacion que tenia anteriormente con rin"

Este se acerco a las 2 quedando a medio metro de distancia, xenovia tras ver el sometimiento que recibieron anteriormente solo se limito a cubrir a irina por si el demonio que tienen enfrente haria alguna accion a sus personas si es que tramara algo mientras hablaba

"Ya es tarde para irse de la ciudad mientras tenian la oportunidad, he visto una cantidad de angeles caidos y de sacerdotes exiliados que estan vijiliando en mayor medida kuoh, asi que tanto las espadas como ustedes estan en peligro inminente, no obstante, podremos llegar a un acuerdo"

Si bien xenovia al menos iba a replicar haiiro le llevo la mano a su boca manteniendola cerrada con gran fuerza

"La paciencia se me esta acabando al igual que el tiempo, tienen poco tiempo para decidir asi que quiero que me escuchen atentamente, puedo ayudarles a mantenerse ocultas e incluso a fortalecerlas, no estare seguro de que tan fuerte se vuelvan mas seria posible que podran hacer un mejor papel, mas hay un precio que deberan pagar"

"Lo que les pedire sera simplemente un contrato de fidelidad absoluta"

Si bien las 2 abrieron los ojos xenovia fue la unica que le pudo salir la voz que apenas iba a pronunciar a la par que se oian ruidos en las afueras de la iglesia, lo cual hizo que se pensara por unos segundos extra antes de hablar

"...no hay mucho tiempo y me estoy pensando lo que estoy proponiendo, solo les digo que si mas de un grupo de exiliados entra aquí habra expirado el trato y les dejare a su suerte, no tienten mi paciencia ya que..., se esta acabando el lapso del acuerdo"

En lo que haiiro hablaba xenovia agarro a irina de un brazo para ayudarla a sotenerse y de la otra a una de las excalibur, casi al terminar de hablar salieron 2 angeles caidos detrás de haiiro para atacarlo, solo para terminar cortados muy rapidamente por una katana que sostuvo del demonio de la nada, tras eso viendo los restos de los caidos sin perder la vista a las exorcistas termino de hablar

Se oia los pasos de mas personas, posiblemente aquellos que harian que haiiro los abandonara a su suerte mientras este empezaba a preparar su circulo magico para irse

Cuando este se completo solo sintio a ambas chicas que se pegaron a el fuertemente sin soltar las espadas como pudieron

"...Acepto", "Te odio...", esas fueron las replicas de derrota de irina y de remordimento e ira de xenovia, "Muy bien", fue lo unico que salio de la boca de haiiro, para despues destruir el circulo magico

Antes de que las chicas dijeran algo los 3 desaparecieron de la iglesia, siendo reemplazados donde se encontraban ellos 3 por 3 No Muertos muy singulares, un Dullahan, una Yuki-Onna y uno de sus supervisores

**[Clon 1]**

A diferencia de Haiiro, sus clones no sufrian por la potente ira que el original era bombardeado

Este se quedo viendo la situacion actual que ocurrio con las 2 exorcistas, sacando un suspiro enorme

Si bien no estaba al borde de estar fuera de sus cabales debido a que tanto no sentia la furia en su 'persona', asi como no sentia los efectos de los narcoticos que el original ingirio si pensaba seriamente que los exiliados que estan cerca de aquí para capturar a ambas dejarlas a su suerte

Como el original hara un contrato formal para que le obedescan sin rechistar por medio de su raza demoniaca solo queda que sean derrotados por 'Mostruos' del lugar

Se sabe que se puede hacer nigromancia, mas no si todos son comandados por el

Tras esa logica es mas seguro que sus unidades de la dimension anterior sean las que acaben con las fuerzas invasoras de aquí

Atelix habia sido confundido viendo que estaba en un mundo diferente al suyo cuando fue invocado hace semanas, mas tras una explicacion de las habilidades de haiiro solo volvio a dar su pedido de que su familia fantasmagorica siguiera a salvo, trato que seguira vigente, fuera de eso, no le importa seguir las ordenes

Los demas no muertos que fueron camuflageados para simular ser un ejercito extranjero seguian atacando tanto a exiliados como a angeles caidos de rango [Veterano] que llegaban cada tanto, todos con afiliacion al cadre Kokabiel

Aparte de Atelix estaba la unidad reciente que obtuvo Haiiro antes de volver a la Dimension DXD

Es la chica que fue la ultima asesinada por los generales de Esdeath, hija de uno de los mas grandes opositores de la raza del norte que tenia un poder decente en contra del imperio

Si bien sus almas siguen sus ordenes como vigilantes, tanto su alma como el cuerpo de la chica se podia ver un gran potencial oculto que se puede explotar con fuerza

Tras hacer el trato con la chica y con protestas de su difunto padre esta acepto que se usara la Resurrección Bastarda, lo cual la convirtio en una Yuki-Onna, al igual que Atelix una variante de su raza, combinada con Espectro

Fue un trago amargo para a ella que pudiera manipular el hielo, mas no tomo mucho tiempo la queja de usar el mismo elemento que la mujer que comandaba a las 3 bestias

Asi es como la actual Yuki-Onna llamada Anastasia ha surgido y esta congelando hasta la muerte a sus enemigos, al igual que tiene poderes fantasmagoricos que le permiten volverse intangible y usar algunas habilidades que solo los no muertos de ese tipo podrian usar

Su fuerza es similar a la de atelix, especializandose mas en combate a larga distancia, sin tener malas defensas en corto y media distancia

Si bien Atelix es el encargado de los Zombie, ella es de los supervisores y cualquier espectro que tenga a su disposicion

Asi, los 2 tras un tiempo acabaron sin problemas de todo angel caido y exorcista callejero que se les cruzo

Mientras ellos 2 se encargaban del ataque yo he estado atento a todo momento de cualquier accion cerca del lugar

Hubo 3 grupos que dieron alerta, algunos miembros de sona que se fueron para alertar, algunos miembros de Grigory que por alguna extraña razon estan afiliados a la Khaos Brigade y el 3er grupo conformado por unos seguidores de Kokabiel que no participaron en el combate y se retiraron

El grupo de Grigory fue el unico que se quedo tras ser vencido el ultimo exiliado quedado hecho un tempano de hielo del cual se acercaron a sus 2 unidades a paso seguro

Entrando a mi campo de vision vi a las 3 figuras que se acercaron y dieron un saludo tranquilo a atelix y anastasia

…*suspiro

Yo pensando que un cadre con ganas de reiniciar una guerra que lleva milenios inactiva ya eran suficientes problemas

**Kuroka**

**Nivel: 256**

**Raza: [Demonio/ Youkai(Nekoshou)]**

**Profesion: [Guerrera Cuerpo a Cuerpo (Touki) Avanzado][Sabia (Senjutsu) Avanzada][Maga (Youjutsu) Avanzada]**

**Afiliacion: [Equipo Valerie][Khaos Brigade][Si Misma]**

**Rango: [Elite]**

**PV: 365,000**

**MN: 580,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Lujuria, Curiosidad, codicia**

**Una de las 2 Nekomatas que sobrevivieron a un masivo genocidio que ocurrio hace tiempo, inculpada de un crimen que no cometio por completo siendo obligada a abandonar a su joven hermana hace tiempo, estuvo bajo un experimento para crear al super demonio perfecto, esto la hace mas fuerte que el demonio reencarnado comun**

**Ella se pregunta si tus genes son suficientes para procrear descendientes fuertes y asi renacer su casi extinta raza**

**Arthur Pendragon**

**Nivel: 288**

**Raza: [Humano Bendecido]**

**Profesion: [Espadachin(Estilo Pendragon) Maestro][Mago(Artes LeFay) Intermedio][Aristocrata Avanzado]**

**Afiliacion: [Equipo Valerie][Khaos Brigade]**

**Rango: [Elite]**

**PV: 440,000**

**MN: 463,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Curiosidad, Precavido, En Guarida**

**Descendiente directo del Rey Arturo, y propietario absoluto de la Excalibur, un caballero innato del cual busca batirse a duelo con Calibur, una de las espadas sagradas mas fuertes, a aquel que pueda estar a su nivel, ella protege con fuerza a su hermana menor y tiene un fuerte sentido del deber**

**Solo cumple ordenes de momento de Grigory y Azazel**

**Le Fay Pendragon**

**Nivel: 270**

**Raza: [Humana Bendecida]**

**Profesion: [Espadachin(Estilo Pendragon) Intermedia][Mago(Artes LeFay) Maestra][Demoniologa Avanzada]**

**Afiliacion: [Equipo Valerie][Khaos Brigade]**

**Rango: [Elite]**

**PV: 432,000**

**MN: 788,000**

**Interes sobre ti: Curiosidad, Precavida, Interesada**

**Descendiente directa de Morgan Le Fay, una maga muy competente que ha sobrepasado a algunos magos y brujas de su generacion, a pesar de estar en una situacion tranquila en la familia pendragon no dudo ni un momento para seguir a su hermano tras su auto exilio de la familia, tiene gran conocimiento de artes magicas que abarcan de las mas basicas hasta las mas avanzadas, al igual que las oscuras que estan fuertemente prohibidas para muchos en general**

**Solo cumple ordenes de momento de Grigory y Azazel, aunque no puede evitar sentir interes por tu nigromancia y cualquier arte prohibido que tu poseas, ya sea en forma de hechizo o no**

***Sonido de Claxon de carro de ED, EDD y Eddy**

**En definitiva mis no muertos no son rivales para a ellos, son demasiado fuertes**

**Y a diferencia de los generales que me enfrente en el continente del norte puedo ver que ellos si se toman en cuenta sus habilidades y no solo disfrutan de matar y aprovecharse de los mas debiles sin entrenar sus habilidades, no**

**Ellos estan en otro nivel**

**Se pudo sentir una barrera que cubrio el lugar, al parecer, ellos quieren evitar que nadie mas pueda escapar de ahí**

**...bueno, se que no puedo vencer, al menos, lo que si puedo hacer es evitar que me hechen mano obligandolos a pelear contra alguien mas fuerte que ellos, al menos... eso espero...**

_**[Clon 2], Unas horas despues**_

**[Debido a (Contrato de Sangre) Irina Shidou y Xenovia Quarta tienen el nivel de Obediencia a 100]**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Irina [50]**

**[Cadena de Plata]: Aumenta la obediencia y disciplina en personas que son o fueron agentes de la iglesia y el cielo**

**Aumenta la reputacion obtenida por integrantes de la iglesia**

**Recompensa ya obtenida, se cambiara a una recompensa diferente**

**+40 Rep y Afecto**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Xenovia [50]**

**[Cadena de Plata]: Aumenta la obediencia y disciplina en personas que son o fueron agentes de la iglesia y el cielo**

**Aumenta la reputacion obtenida por integrantes de la iglesia**

**Recompensa ya obtenida, se cambiara a una recompensa diferente**

**+40 Rep y Afecto**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Irina [50]**

**[Pecado Capital]: Reduce considerablemente la hostilidad con seres sagrados y/o divinos**

**Aumenta el afecto que puede ser proporcionado con miembros que posean poderes y/o habilidades sagradas y luminicas**

**Aumenta ligeramente la obediencia obtenida con seres de la iglesia**

**Recompensa ya obtenida, se cambiara a una recompensa diferente**

**+30 Rep y Afecto con miembros de la Iglesia y del cielo**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion Adquirido con Irina [50]**

**[Bendiciones del señor]: Osana en las Alturas..., osana al Señor...**

**Se obtiene 20 de Rep y Afecto a miembros del cielo y de la iglesia, actuales y/o exiliados**

Es ciertamente sorprendente el cambio radical que acaba de suceder

Es interesante que las recompenzas fuesen similares, mas no espero que fuese al punto que irina se volvio alguien que le seguiria hasta el fin del mundo

Bueno, no tan asi, pero en definitiva solo faltaba 10 de Rep para tener los 3 estados en 100

En cuestion de Xenovia no me odia, al menos de momento, mas su estado de **[40/30/100] **hace que este en 'buenos terminos'

...es de esperarse tras en parte mostrarles una verdad

Una especie de 'Terapia de Shock' que se me ocurrio darle a las 2, mostrandoles una verdad de la que me entere no hace mucho

¿Esos estados sociales las mantendrán una vez que se recuperen del shock?, no tengo ni la menor idea, para a 2 que han predicado al señor fervientemente y que se enteren que este murio hace tiempo fue un duro golpe, claro que la pobre de asia se entero tambien, y es por eso que estoy en un cuarto solo para velar por las 3 que recibieron la noticia como un fuerte golpe a sus creencias

Solo espero que puedan estar al 100% en la madrugada, ya que tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato...

**[Felicidades por acabar el Calabozo de la iglesia abandonada en modo Muy Dificil]**

**[Has Obtenido 1 Gema de cada Punto de estado de tamaño Grande, 100,000 Yenes, 1,000,000 EXP, y 200 Puntos de estado]**

**[Has obtenido el titulo [Cardinal]]**

**[Cardinal]: mas arriba del San Cristan, al menos administrativamente**

**Se obtiene de forma permanente 25 Rep y Afecto a cualquier ser relacionado con objetos sagrados que tienen relacion con los angeles y la iglesia**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sumire [50]**

**[Acechando entre las sombras]: aumenta en un 20% el sigilo que se te es proporcionado**

**Al atacar por sorpresa aumenta en un 150% el ataque proporcionado siempre dara en critico**

**Bonificacion de Reputación adquirido con Xenovia [50]**

**[Deus Vult]: Dios lo quiere...**

**Se obtiene 30 Obediencia de forma permanente con miembros de la iglesia**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Xenovia [50]**

**[Siempre adelante]: Siempre andante y sin pensarlo 2 veces**

**Se puede obtener afeccion con mayor facilidad con personas que actuan antes de pensar**

**Bonificacion de Reputacion adquirido con Azazel [50]**

**[¡Que pase el Mil Viejas!]: Se acosto con mi tia, con mi prima y con mi mama**

**+100 Carisma**

**Se aumenta levemente la Rep con pervertidos, el incremento varia dependiendo de tu perversion**

**Bonificacion del [400] en Carisma**

**[Hablador Hogareño 3]: Reduce un 20% la hostilidad hacia tu persona**

**Aumenta un 20% que las personas acepten lo que digas sin ningun cuestionamiento**

**Se obtiene 10 Afecto de forma automática a quienes conozcas o te conozcan, el afecto se duplica a la poblacion femenina a menos que cambies de preferencia sexual**

**Aumenta el doble si el afecto es negativo, o se obtiene 10 Rep adicional si el afecto es positivo**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Tsubaki [50]**

**[Corazon de Hielo]: tu eres el unico que es capaz de derretir esa capa gruesa para llegar a fondo de ellos**

**Se facilita el afecto con personas 'Frias' **

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Reya [50]**

**[Que es lo que mis ojos ven]: La gran mirada de Halcon para los Scouts**

**Se obtiene un aumento de 20 Metros de largo al usar la vista para definir incluso el mas pequeño detalle**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sarziras [50]**

**[Amor de Hermanos]: Un tanto riesgosa dependiendo de a quien se le dirija, mas se te ha facilitado el avance, un poco...**

**Aumenta el afecto con Sis-con/Bro-con entre los hermanos/Hermanas y los que esten relacionados a la misma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Millicas [50]**

**[Pequeño Principe]: Con cierto toque del principe azul sin pasarse de la mano**

**+50 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Grayfia [50]**

**[Sumision de Maids]: Son muy utiles para servir y acatar ordenes, ¿Sabes?**

**Se obtiene +30 de Obediencia en aquellos que sean maids**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Serafall [50]**

**[Que siga el Show Darling]: El publico espera a la escena**

**+50 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Seres [50]**

**[Corazon de Hielo]: tu eres el unico que es capaz de derretir esa capa gruesa para llegar a fondo de ellos**

**Se facilita el afecto con personas 'Frias'**

**Bonificacion ya obtenida, se alterara con otra mas factible, +25 INT**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Rawina [50]**

**[Renaciendo de las Cenizas]: No seras tan facil de matar**

**1 Vez por semana se te permite un Game-Over para despues ser revivido de forma inmediata, del cual se te dara un 200% en todos tus estados durante 30 min, la habilidad descansa por un lapzo de 7 dias redondos**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Azazel [50]**

**[Abranla que lleva bala]: Por que donde pongo el Ojo, pongo la Bala**

**+100 Carisma**

**Se tiene una bonificacion de EXP en las Artes Sexuales**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Valerie [50]**

**[Corazon de Dragon]: Las criaturas mas Fieras ahora seran un tanto dociles, probablemente contigo al menos...**

**Aumenta el afecto que se obtiene con aquellos que esten relacionados o que tengan la Raza [Dragon]**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Najenda [50]**

**[Compañera de Armas]: en este momento literalmente todo vale en la guerra y en el amor**

**Ganas una bonificacion del 150% al combatir en conjunto con mujeres con mas de 75 de Afecto y Rep para a ti y para tus compañeras, el efecto es aumentado en un 10% por cada compañera extra que luche junto a ti**

**Bonificacion de Afecto adquirido con Sayo [50]**

**[Arquera Innata]: Desde los momentos mas salvajes de la naturaleza se aprende a usar el arco con tal de sobrevivir**

**Se obtiene un aumento de la precision, potencia, letalidad y reduccion que afecte la trayectoria del tiro en un 100%**

Me llego la memoria de golpe del clon que quedo en la iglesia, si bien no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que por que un cadre de Grigory le tengo en altos puntos sociales si ni siquiera le conosco

Se me hace que es una especie de mujeriego o algo parecido, sino ¿Por qué tanto aumento del carisma de golpe?, no tuve tantos beneficios desde lo que recibi con la nobleza de raiser los demas efectos

En efecto, el no entablar combate directo con los 3 que llegaron a la par que se llevo a las 2 chicas fue la mejor decisión que he hecho en el momento

Ahora si que el grupo que se quedo no es de subestimar, para nada

Aun con la alta dificultad pudo despachar sin problema alguno las oleadas de hordas de enemigos que se aparecieron de repente

No importa que los agarraron desprevenidos ya que su velocidad de reaccion tras ver a la cantidad de enemigos que subitamente aparecieron fue tan rapida que en unos minutos los acabaron sin problemas

La chica neko que les acompañaba vio al clon en todo momento, incluso con los supervisores que son especialistas en ocultamiento y en deteccion de la misma

No obstante preferi mantener mi distancia y no caer en las provocaciones que esta sostenia para revelarme a la par que los hermanos rubios seguian venciendo a cada exorcista y exiliado del calabozo que aparecia

No puse a prueba a mis unidades con ellos, y por su habilidad tampoco use la bomba tenebrosa a sabiendas que por el nivel y talento que tienen no surtiria el efecto, o que incluso si le diera a uno podrian salir del trance en muy poco tiempo

Dejen de lado a los nuevos jefes del calabozo, que fueron 2 angeles de Rango de [Elite] y de nivel 350, teniendo 3 pares de alas y siendo respectivamente puro y angel caido

Ahí si les costo un poco la pelea en contra de esos 2 junto con templarios y templarios tetricos, siendo los altos mandos de las respectivas organizaciones de la iglesia y de Grigory

Tras ser vencidos me limite a obtener las recompensas y desaparecer antes de que la nekomata me atrapase de nuevo tras una barrera alrededor de la iglesia

Aparte de los items usuales que he obtenido, se añadio material para crear [vestimenta youkai], [metal magico] y [esferas magicas], lo que seria la recompensa usual que se tiene similar considerando que ya con solo su presencia se obtenia el [Metal Negro] siendo muy valioso en el inframundo controlado por el Gobierno Demoniaco a favor de los Maou Electos

Por lo menos, si es que me llegara a verlos de nuevo he visto que en cuestion de relacion social esta en buenos terminos, no al nivel de los demas pero al menos ni la Rep ni el afecto lo tengo en negativo

...solo espero que esto no se complique mas, el sermon que me espera por parte de sumire y contando que en poco tiempo este lugar va a explotar por mas de una razon, siendo yo el que va a provocar un par de estas

**[Lo bueno para a ti, he encontrado una solucion a tu dilema, al menos a medias, no te gustara de todas formas]**

'Dilo hestia, de todas formas ¿Cuándo me ha gustado algo que he hecho a travez de las misiones?'

**[Si tuviera que elegir en definitiva la masacre de muchos soldados del ejercito imperial en el continente del Norte]**

'...te lo concedo', pa que mentire sobre eso, no negare que si senti cierta satisfacción al verlos sufrir hasta que en sus ultimos momentos se volvieron parte de la horda

**[Iniciacion de las sombras**

**Las alteraciones dimensionales cada vez se estan haciendo mas inestables, por suerte lo puedes usar a tu favor, pero antes deberas ganarte aunque sea muy poco el respeto del ser que se encuentra en tu interior**

**Completa los calabozos en el modo Pesadilla**

**?**

**?**

**Recompensa: ?**

**Fallo: Destruccion de Japon, inicio de la 2da Guerra Mundial Sobrenatural, Muerte asegurada cerca del 95%, del 100% si te encuentras cerca de los Maou o encarcelamiento y experimentacion seguro por parte de la Khaos Brigade]**

***Sonido de disco Rayado muy fuerte**

'(Dentro de la mente de Haiiro con voz de Homero): ¡Me llevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'

_**[Fin de la Transmision]**_

**Nuestro protagonista se acaba de encontrar en un gran dilema, debido a las consecuencias causadas indirectamente por el ahora tiene 2 exorcistas en el bolsillo y muchas personas mas tras el, ya sea por interes o por tratar de capturarlo**

**¿Qué le depadara a nuestro compañero del cual empezara a enfrentarse a su demonio interior?, ¿Lograra poder usar su Gear con éxito o se vera involucrado en un inicio temprano del fin del mundo?**

***Voz del canal 5**

**Esta historia continuara...**


	15. Capitulo 13: Equipo de Exploración II

_**El autor se va alternando entre protegerse del calor y entre preparar una balsa pa las lluvias torrenciales que caen por que alguien encabrono a tlaloc 0_o**_

_**Pa la respuesta anterior: No te preocupes, como dije me has dado una idea extra para unos 'traumas' que les hare a ciertos personajes en especifico, no dire mas, pasara tiempo pa que se enteren de que es lo que las victimas sufriran que haran ver las torturas de SAW como juegos familiares tan triviales como el monopoli de Bob Esponja o el LIFE de los Simpsons**_

_**[GreenSan 18 en su bunker siendo una cisterna de agua Transmitiendo: Un Muerto no tan Muerto ;C ]**_

**[Transmitiendo Un Muerto no Tan Muerto: Capitulo 13: Equipo de Exploración II]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, algunos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y namas eso wey's]**_

_**;D**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

_**[Clon 1], al dia siguiente**_

Tras un sermon de Sumire que no duro mucho tiempo se acepto que se tenia como refugio a las 2 chicas, no le dio nada de gusto que estuvieran unidas a mi por medio de un contrato que ellas firmaron con su propia sangre

No quedo de otra que aceptarlas a regañadientes, si bien se habia un cierto rencor aun a irina y por los crimenes de la Iglesia en contra de nuestra familia, según palabras de Sumire, debia de aceptar que ellas quedaran a salvo tras las paredes de nuestro hogar

Según palabras de la propia Sarziras nos dijo que por fines de negocio y del propio secreto que se confería de mi habilidad de 'Crear Dimensiones' como se denomino se tiene sortilegios que estan puestos en la propiedad de pies a cabeza

La razon por la que pude meter a las 2 exorcistas es debido a mi habilidad de intercambiar lugares con las 2 por 2 no muertos que invoque y un clon, fuera de eso nadie se puede aparecer en el lugar salvo que usara magia muy fuerte para poder irrumpir en el lugar

Nos queda claro a mi madre y a mi debido a que hubo intentos anteriores, se le dio a sumire una especie de 'sensacion' que alerta cuando alguien que no esta permitido que acceda aquí trata de entrar, lo cual no fue extraño que en estas ultimas semanas no durmiera tanto pot lo intentos de intrusion

Eso si, detecto rapidamente tanto a xenovia como a irina por que una alarma de mayor nivel sono para a ella, se encontraba fuera en ese momento cuando se le dio la alerta asi que cuando esta llego a la casa ya se habia terminado de concretar el pacto de sangre con lo cual por ley demoniaca ellas me pertenecen

Normalmente estaria el original junto a ellas, especialmente al esperar que despierten y pueda tratar de alentarlas a que no decaigan por la noticia del dios de la Biblia que en paz descanse habia fallecido hace tiempo

Mas este recibio una alerta de su mano derecha que indico que se le solicitaba verle Rias lo antes posible en el club, y para evitar que le suceda algo malo a las residentes estoy aquí junto con cerca del 30% de las fuerzas No Muertos que tenemos, siendo las de este mundo principalmente

Me gustaria que al menos me quedara con Anastasia para poder organizar mejor a mis espectros, mas perdi el volado

Ademas de considerar que ella sera necesaria para el original tomando en cuenta que la mision otorgada por Hestia es de ultimo minuto y se va a realizar hoy

Solo espero que el original no se vea en un gran aprieto para poder realizarlos, si bien sabemos los 2 que seria un milagro si el solo se puede aventar la dificultad Pesadilla apenas vivo

**[Normal], al mismo tiempo**

"...y es por eso que necesitamos que nos lleves a los 5 lugares donde se encuentran las alteraciones dimensionales haiiro-kun"

Madre misericordiosa

Si no era lo suficientemente problemático el tener a 2 exorcistas en mi hogar me salen con esto

Por suerte rias aun no le ha llegado la notificacion del pacto que hice con irina y xenovia, lo cual es un alivio

Sobretodo considerando que tengo enfrente a 4 demonios que me pueden partir la mandarina en gajos en cualquier momento

Siendo estos Sarziras, Serafall, Grayfia y Ajuka, 3 Maou y la Reina de una de ellos

Si bien si me espante al verlos en la misma habitacion me tranquilice un poco tras saber que su visita es mas debido a querer conocer sobre los calabozos

Lo habia designado a que solo yo podria abrirlos y que se podian obtener los Items y el dinero, ademas de cosas que suelen salir de Recompensa como cualquier calabozo de videojuego

Eso si, no saben el detalle que las recompensas varían dependiendo de quien entran, quedo muy claro con lo que recibi por el progreso que hicieron los integrantes de Grigory

"E-entiendo", se me iba la voz en parte por la estupefacción, "¿Pero estan realmente seguros de hacer esto?, Ni yo estoy seguro de que tan dificil podria resultar quedarse mucho mas tiempo del debido, puede que incluso esto llegue a ser mas de lo que uno pueda sorpor..."

"Es por eso que nosotros 4 iremos contigo en esta ocasion", interrumpio Ajuka, "estamos muy al pendiente de los efectos que han tenido todos en general acerca de tanto los pares de alas extra y de los objetos que no deberian de aparecer asi de simple, no obstante, tengo curiosidad de saber hasta que punto puede ser peligroso cada portal que se crea y lo que pueda salir de estos, hay que tomar en cuenta que se podria tomar mas como un propio riesgo no solo para la ciudad, sino un posible incidente internacional si esos seres salieran mas alla de la zona y revelara en el mundo el propio secreto del mundo sobrenatural..."

"¡Sin contar que no puedo permitir que mi so-tan ni ria-tan se vean involucrados en un peligro que las dañe!, ¡Protegere a mi hermana sobre todas las cosas~!", mientras ajuka remarcaba las razones para hacer un grupo de Exploracion con ellos, serafall agarro a sona como trapo viejo y la estuvo sosteniendo a manera de proteccion sacudiendola de un lado a otro

Tambien se podia ver a rias que se alejaba de poco a poco de su hermana que se estaba planteando hacer lo mismo que la Maou Leviathan

"...si ustedes lo dicen, mas les advierto que ni yo estoy seguro si seria posible poder escapar una vez que los enemigos aparezcan, esto lo se aprendiendolo por las malas"

"No lo podremos saber hasta estar ahí, solo la nobleza de rias y de sona han sido las unicas que te han acompañado y ya nos han contado sobre... algunos de los seres que han salido...", pauso un par de momentos tras recordar como se pusieron ambas maou y la reina de una de ellas por la informacion de los slimes, (*vietnam war meme time!~) y una de las razones principales (al menos para a ellas y todas las mujeres del mundo, según sus palabras, ademas contando que les quito a las chicas toda la 'inocencia', que les quedaba, 'si es que no se las quitaron ellas la mayoria', penso eso ultimo ajuka viendo la escena con cierto miedo) por lo cual tienen que asegurarse hasta que punto es peligroso y que objetos se obtienen si llegan lo mas que pueden entre esas dimensiones que se vayan creando

Tras unos momentos despues de poder despegar al fin a serafall de sona, y de comer un poco ya que aun era tiempo del desayuno se estaba mas que listos para empezar la mision, y de saber de una vez por todas lo que sucede si uno va haciendo las misiones a nivel pesadilla

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan dificil...

_**[Clon 2], 1 hora despues...**_

Sabe que es un clon del original, mas eso no detuvo al clon de pedir por su alma viendo la informacion que recibio tras ver las caras de las Maou y la Maid (*voz de German Garmendia) de forma telorifica detrás del propio ajuka que se veia igualmente asustado de menor manera estando un tanto acostumbrado a esa vista anteriormente, mucho menor que el propio jefe que queria que se lo tragara la tierra

Siguiendo la logica de la posicion de cada calabozo es normal que la escuela seria la primera parada por defecto, lo cual espero haiiro por todo su corazon que se les olvidara y que esta fuera la parada final

No obstante en esta ocasión su suerte se fue por la coladera, de no ser por estar cerca del propio ajuka hubiera estado en medio del propio bombardeo de energia magica que emanaron las demonios mas fuertes del infierno, y del genocidio final del que fue testigo de los propios slime

En efecto, los niveles con los que se encontro fueron iguales en el nivel dificil que fue cerca de los 300, y en este caso siendo el modo pesadilla se alzaba hasta los 400 y en el rango de **[Semidios]**

Con lo cual aparecieron algunas unidades que haiiro nunca habia visto antes, siendo en este caso, **[Banshee Oscura], [TragaAlmas(Jefe Final de los Fantasmas)], [Slime Dorado], **y** [Slime Haren Queen(Jefe Final de los Slime)]**

Saber las propias habilidades de las mismas casi no se pudo apreciar realmente, de ninguna manera

Si bien se las pudo ingeniar para al menos capturar algunas **[Banshee Oscuras]** de nivel 320, que son mujeres en vestidos que podrian dar cierto aire de la era Meiji de Japon completamente oscuras, con cierto aire de belleza y su claro peligro que emanan al ser mujeres que se encargaban a mandar al makai a sus victimas según la descripcion que decia sobre ellas

Tanto el **[TragaAlmas]** como los slimes fueron completamente aniquilados ya sea por la magia de hielo de Grayfia y de Serafall como una pequeña prueba del poder de la destruccion de Sarziras quienes desde el principio viendo que se les abalanzaba los slimes violetas y verdes hacia a ellas no tuvieron reparo de atacarlos con ataques que destruyeron por completo toda la academia

Sabian que es una replica que se crea al entrar a la dimension asi que podrian dejarse llevar un poco, tras ser vencidos los jefes finales uno que viviera en japon creeria que un asteroide del tamaño de un camion de basura hizo tremendo boquete en donde alguna vez se encontraba la ciudad de Kuoh

Por el panico que uno de los clones que le acompaño habia sentido se vio forzado a desaparecer, haciendo que el propio clon empezara a sudar a mares y dandose una nota mental de no joder a esas 3 mujeres en especial, considerando que le pueden erradicar asi de sencillo

No recibia las recompensas aun debido a que la propia dimension de estabilizaba por el fuerte bombardeo que se acababa de recibir, por lo que tardaran un rato en salir de ahí

Mientras aun el clon que se quedo en la casa seguia consolando a asia por el descubrimiento de la verdad de dios, y tratar de evitar que se les vaya la olla a irina y xenovia tras saber de la verdad sobre dios fui llamado por un asunto de ultimo min en la sala principal

Por suerte hay una diferencia de pisos entre la sala y la habitacion de las chicas, asi que no fue dificil ver tanto a mi madre junto con lady Phenex, de las cuales se encontraban mas con un rostro incomodo

No es de ignorancia mi evidente furia de que mi propia sangre pudiera estar en la posibilidad de ser una criadera de bebes, la razon por la cual se tenia esa posibilidad no se me es revelada, según es por una cuestion que tiene que ver con la relacion de mi madre en sus tiempos que ella estaba en Grigory

No es raro que ellas simplemente se queden mirando una a la otra en un completo silencio, según sus expresiones parece que se conocen, mas simplemente no tienen interes alguno de hablar

"Es un placer verle de nuevo joven maestro del clan Shinda, no nos presentamos formalmente la vez anterior tras el Juego de Clasificacion, soy la matriarca del Clan Phenex Rawina Phenex"

Mientras miraba extrañado sobre la reverencia de la rubia con cierto aire de nobleza, uno mucho mas amigable por mucho que las de sus hijos sumire interrumpio ese momento continuando con el tema a que se vino

"Ahora que ya sabes quien es...", se vio cierta mueca en el rostro de Rawina cuando sumire hablo, la misma que estaba haciendo mi madre cuando ella se presento, "ella ha venido para una peticion que tiene que ver en relacion con el estado con el que quedo Raiser tras el juego anterior"

"entiendo eso, mas ¿maestro del clan shinda?"

"si bien el propio clan ha casi llevado a la extincion, ella recalca que al ser hijo de kaiiro", remarco lo ultimo en un tono de pertenencia, "se te convierte como el ultimo miembro del clan olvidando claramente que yo aun soy la matriarca de la misma en nombre"

En definitiva no se caen nada bien, algo me dice que mi padre en algun punto tuvo algo que ver con esto, no se que pensare si resulta que tengo un hermano o hermana lejana si es que es lo que estoy pensando

Tosi en lo que ellas se metian en una batalla de miradas para llamar su atencion, "muy bien, dejando de lado la clara adulacion quisiera saber ¿que es lo que yo tengo que ver con la situacion de raiser?"

Ahí me dijeron sobre la importancia que tengo y el intento de rowina para ganar mi gracia

No lo note al principio mas vi que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos por lagrimas, durante la explicacion me habian dicho que si bien fisicamente lo han podido curar sin problemas habia un defecto muy grande en cuanto al estado de su alma

Estaba hecha en pedazos, no de forma literal, al menos en lo que se refiere al estado de una alma

Resulta que asi como la escases de nigromantes que existe debido a los esfuerzos de la iglesia es por tanto que no hay muchos conocedores de los secretos acerca de las almas, lo cual ese conocimiento lo guardan celosamente los dioses encargados de la muerte o profesiones similares

Por lo tanto, si poseo cierto conocimiento de estas se requeria saber si me podria ser posible 'juntar' de nuevo el alma destrozada de raiser antes de que quede en un daño permanente si seguia asi

Según el mejor pronostico que le quedase seria que quedara en un coma permanente o vegetativo

El peor seria tener que asesinarlo, tomando en cuenta que hay consecuencias terribles a aquellas personas que siguen en vida pero poseen el daño interno del cual puede ir desde volverse muy inestable tanto como su cuerpo como su magia y yendo a lo mas terrible seria que se podria volver un...

No entendi el nombre como lo pronuncio formalmente, mas el termino que se le da por ser extremadamente raros los casos que se dan a aquellos con el alma destrozada seria un **[Agente Oscuro]**

Un ser que se crea por medio de la propia inestabilidad del alma, el cual termina consumiendolo y reemplazando al ser que habita en su lugar, apropiandose de sus conocimientos y sus habilidades

Estos fueron verdaderamente temidos y muy cazados en los tiempos de Guerra que hubo en las facciones, cuando los jovenes dioses de esos tiempos no tenian gran moral como se tiene actualmente y no le importaron hacer muchisimos agentes oscuros para engrosar sus filas a travez de las propias victimas que sus ejercitos, ya sean propios o de sus aliados hacian

Tras esa explicacion la propia rowina que según su rostro parece haber visto al menos uno de ellos en su vida dio una gran suplica hechando por la ventana el aire de nobleza que emitia antes de la peticion que vino a hacer anteriormente

"Se que no es obligación tuya poder hacerlo, mas te imploro saber si podrias ser capaz de poder curar a mi hijo, tengo entendido que has obtenido ciertos conocimientos de tu padre, tal vez te abra dejado algun hechizo que pueda ser capaz de repararlo"

Le voy a tener que fallar, por mucho que yo quisiera no tengo conocimiento alguno para poder repararlo, digo, se revivir combinando adn y haciendo que sean otras especies, mas la propia manipulacion de la alma es otra cosa de la cual no tengo ide...

...un momento, si lo que puedo hacer a la inversa, como tal embullo energia de mis propias manos para poder encontrar y agarrar la propia alma, asi es como la use como una cuerda para azotarlo, mas..., si mis conocimientos un tanto escasos que poseo de espiritista son correctos, creo que si se podria concentrar lo mismo que hago para arrancar almas tal vez pueda...

**[Habilidad Obtenida]**

**[Aura de Curacion Espiritual]: a travez de cubrir al objetivo con la energia propia del alma es posible sanar los daños que han sido infundidos en el alma de quien se encuentre cerca, tambien se cura los daños fisicos aunque es en menor manera**

**50% de curacion espiritual a quienes esten cerca del rango del contacto, +100% si hay un contacto fisico con el objetivo, +200% si se utiliza habilidades espiritistas en contacto con el objetivo**

**+25% de curacion fisica moderada a aquellos que se encuentren cerca del rango de contacto, +50% si hay contacto fisico**

**Rango de alcance: 20 Metros**

**Costo: 120,000 MN por Min**

Se me habia olvidado que dependiendo de mis conocimientos y de mis altos INT y WIS soy capaz de poder crear nuevas habilidades sobre la marcha

Antes de poder contestar ante la peticion de Rowina se aparecio otro mensaje enfrente

**[Decisión Karmica]**

**[El que se lleva se aguanta]**

**Manda a volar a la Matriarca de los Phenex por donde vino**

**-50 Rep y afecto con el clan, -25 Rep y afecto con todos los que estan involucrados con el clan Phenex**

**Aumentaran de forma lenta pero creciente las fricciones entre el clan Phenex y el Gremory**

**Se desatara un problema politico en algun momento en el Mundo demoniaco**

**Se ofrecera otro trato que se jugara dependiendo de las acciones venideras**

**[No todo es asi de facil]**

**Ve y verifica los propios pros y contras con la matriarca que según su humor y panico estara dispuesta a ceder**

**Las consecuencias se mediran dependiendo de tus desiciones**

**+30 Obediencia con Rowina Phenex**

**Rep, afecto y obediencia con el resto del clan dependera del propio trato**

**Las relaciones entre el clan Gremory y el Phenex se veran afectadas según el contrato**

**[Por mi no hay bronca alguna]**

**Ve dispuesto a hacer la curacion sin pedir nada a cambio**

**+50 Rep y afecto con el Clan Phenex, +30 Obe a todos los integrantes del clan por deber un gran favor**

**Podran prestar estos ayuda a tu persona por el agradecimiento, a pesar que tu fuiste quien lo causo en primer lugar**

**Clan Gremory y Phenex en buenos terminos**

**Ayuda politica en caso de que se vea involuclado en algun aprieto en el gobierno demoniaco**

Suspire de forma honda al ver las opciones, esto es una de las cosas que me advirtio mi yo con traje extraño y banda con simbolo de roca del futuro posible

Si fuera por mi escogeria la opcion mas humilde siendo sincero, pero hasta yo se que no todo es asi de sencillo

El no hacerme caso seria un error fatal, ya que me dio una idea de lo que ella pretende y de como seguir no me queda de otra mas que hacer un contrato para poder acceder a curar a Raiser

"Puedo entender la desesperacion que posees, mas no todo es asi de facil, sobre todo considerando que estuvieron pensando seriamente en volver tanto a mi madre como a aquellas que estimo como maquinas de cria, asi que sabras que no lo hare de buena gana, menos por como ese cabron se comporto en pleno juego"

Ella suspiro y se vio cierta alegria a travez de sumire aunque no dejaba de poner cara seria por donde yo iba

"Yo estoy mas que consiente de que esto podria ocurrir, bueno, no queda nada mas que fijar algun acuerdo para poder permitir que puedas curar a mi hijo, ¿no?", dijo mientras se acomodo en la sala

Este seria el inicio de una larga discusion entre rowina y haiiro, junto a sumire como testigo para ver lo que se esta dispuesto a hacer para curar a raiser

_**[Normal]**_

'***Voz de meme de victima con policias: Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, es que tengo miedo...**'

En lo que un clon estaba consolando a las (ex)miebros de la iglesia y otro aprovechaba el conocimiento de su yo del pasado para redactar un contrato con la matriarca Phenex y su madre atenta de la misma el original aun no se le pasaba el terror del propio instinto asesino que fue emanado por las 3 demonio

Por la cantidad de magia usada de golpe se dio una alerta a modo de mensaje que las recompensas se demoraran y que habria una fuerte penalidad

Se suponia que como tal tendria mas participacion en los desafios de los calabozos, por ello, y sabiendo que el grupo de exploracion todopoderoso tendra que ser bloqueado hasta que lo pueda realizar por mi mismo

Una grave jaqueca que paso por mi mente se volvio como un extrutiño, asi es lo que hizo que la propia mision borrara las condiciones de fallo establecidas y que fuese encerrado como si de un candado se tratase con cadenas gruesas de color negro

Si bien tuve cierta preocupacion la propia hestia me ilumino

**[Es una verdadera lastima, mas ya me temia que algo parecido podria ocurrir, veremos si es posible poder hacer otro tipo de trato viendo como ha resultado lo que ha ocurrido el dia de hoy, es posible que sientas algunas veces un fuerte dolor de cabeza como ahora, si preguntas la causa sera el propio ser en tu interior que esta mas que furioso por como resulto las cosas]**

Tras eso se desconecto, ahora solo toca esperar hasta que la propia dimension vuelva a la normalidad..., solo espero que mis clones lo tengan mejor de lo que yo lo estoy pasando

_**[Clon 1], al mismo tiempo**_

'Madre mia, ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?'

Solo se que por fin pude al menos hacer que irina terminara de sollosar por el propio descubrimiento de la muerte de quien daba su fe hace poco, para despues darme la peor jaqueca que he sentido en mi vida

¿Qué es lo que paso?, se muy bien que no fue nada como la recoleccion de las ultimas memorias de un clon o del original ya que estamos a salvo de la furia del ser que se encuentra dentro del Sacred Gear Bloqueado

Solo espero que no haya pasado nada grave, mas de lo usual considerando que ya me llego los resultados del enfrentamiento..., no, genocidio masivo de los slimes en contra de 3 mujeres que ya he anotado y grabado en mi mente de no joderlas bajo ningun motivo

Al menos hasta poder igualar su poder

Si bien asia aun seguia mostrando una cara de estar ida, las otras 2 estaban mas compuestas, con cara destrozadas y sin vida, aun asi mas vividas que la ex monja

Eso si, medio murmuraban al punto que es bastante audibles cosas como, "creencias falsas, engaño desde el principio, esclavizada de por vida..." era lo que decia mas xenovia que irina la cual casi no formulaba palabra alguna

Una parte de mi encuentra muy sastifactoria esa vision por parte del trato cruel que se tuvo hace años, otra parte siente una fuerte culpa, esta es mas dirijida hacia la rubia que a ellas, y un poco mas a irina, mas seguia siendo culpa

De seguir asi se van a romper, por lo cual me toca ahora despabiliarlas

No se que sucedera una vez que empiece con esta terapia de shock que estoy a punto de hacer, mas considerando que ellas por ley deben cumplir con su parte del trato, y de que deben de pasar pagina en estos tiempos de crisis es mas que necesario

"Muy bien, esto ya a durado suficiente", poniendo un poco de fuerza sin que fuera muy dañina les di a los 3 tremendos cachetazos para espabilarlas y poder empezar con el tratamiento y que puedan pasar pagina de una buena vez, les baje entre el 30% y el 40% de sus PV, mas es la unica manera con la cual me pongan atencion estando asi, solo espero que la cura que proporcione no sea peor que la enfermedad...

_**[Clon 2], un par de segundos despues**_

Se oyeron unos gritos agudos los cuales cesaron

¿Qué diablos esta haciendo el clon de arriba?, solo espero que no se le haya pasado algo como para ponerlas peor

Si bien iria a revisar si todo esta bien aquí se esta mas enfrascados al propio termino del trato

Como mi yo del futuro sugirio durante la propia discusion que se tuvo sobre el ¿Por qué deberia importarme curar a un gigolo sinvergüenza?, del cual tiene mas respeto por las mujeres como que los angeles caidos solo se dieron una tremenda caida desde el paraiso y asi es como se ensuciaron sus alas de negro

Llegando a un punto de dudar de la propia fidelidad de los negocios de las lagrimas de Phenix que estos poseian, si pudieron meterlo 'convenientemente' y sin que hubiera alguna penalidad, ademas de un hechizo protector que hacia que la magia de los bael se redujera bastante al punto de que si bien haria daño no seria lo bastante potente para que rias no tuviera posibilidad alguna para hacerle un daño significativo y ganar justamente

El guindo del pastel que hice para darle un fuerte golpe vino al presentar el gran cargamento de las lagrimas de Phenix

Si bien iba a reclamar ella ya habia un buen argumento en contra

No entendi en su momento muchas de las cosas que el yo del futuro me habia dicho, asi que analize tanto como pude sus palabras y revise algunas cosas, entre ellas el cargamento de viales que tenia llenas de lagrimas

Fue una fuerte sorpresa saber que tenia pedido urgente para ubicaciones falsas y un cliente falsificado

Lo verifique con mis espectros, y con eso tuve la prueba final para poner en aprietos a Rawina

Resulto ser una base en donde se encontraba una de las supuestas 'facciones' que según los rumores estan unidas por el grupo terrorista de la Khaos Brigade, una tal faccion de los Heroes

Anónimamente hice que los youkai que estaban cerca de la ciudad se dieran cuenta de esto, y no mentire que de forma indirecta y por medio de un secuestro que hice a familiares de youkai desprevenidos ademas de usando la bomba tenebrosa logre que se entablara una batalla entre los youkai y la faccion de los heroes de ese lugar

El resultado fue la huida de los que quedaron y la recuperacion de los que fueron secuestrados, estos nunca estuvieron en peligro, eso si, me asegure que cuando iniciara el ataque los que utilice para manipularlos fuesen los primeros en morir para que no hubiera testigos que pudieran preguntarse el ¿Por qué hicieron esas acciones en primer lugar?

Dejando esto de lado las pruebas de que ese establecimiento se hizo publico por los youkai hizo que tambien fuese pasando de boca a boca por todo el pais, asi que no fue raro que llegara a kuoh unos dias despues, tambien siendo una de las razones por la cual vinieron los maou para ver los resultados de los calabozos, claro que ignorando el detalle del gran cargamento de lagrimas de Phenix la cual gracias a mi loteria fue interceptado

Eso fue lo que mostre junto a las pruebas que recopile, eso y documentos que robe a ese establecimiento, no todos mas si la secciones en donde la familia que supuestamente solo provee a los demonios del gobierno resulto darles a un grupo que de poco a poco esta causando polemica

Se volvio completamente palida, al punto que se volvio mas sumisa, sumire en parte me apoyaba y en parte se veia estupefacta al ver la gran metida de pata que el clan Phenex acababa de hacer

Por lo cual y viendo lo que me propuso durante su miedo y sus palabras que dijo sin pensar se quedo con los ultimos terminos en un contrato de sangre que se establecio, el mismo que se hizo con irina y xenovia para que aceptaran ser mis 'sirvientas' sin rechistar

El cual dicta lo siguiente:

_**[Por mi parte: curare a raiser de su mal, dare el propio cargamento de viales a los phenex mientras me quedaba aun con las pruebas inretachables de un gran escandalo que podia haberse dado y no habra bajo ningun motivo repercusion alguna con ninguno de los clanes o quienes yo me vea afiliado por parte de ellos, en especial por el propio raiser**_

_**En cambio por parte de Rawina: fidelidad completa por parte del clan, en cuestiones de respetos y acuerdo mas ninguna manipulacion o venta barata o hasta gratis de las propias lagrimas de Phenex, personal que proviene en derecho del clan pasan como mi 'propiedad' y finalmente se encargarían de hacer ajustes en la seguridad de mi propio establecimiento para que no hubiera daño alguno para cualquiera que llevase el apellido Shinda**_

_**Esto ultimo es mas para mi madre sabiendo que es la que esta en mas riesgo en esta casa y en el mundo**_

_**Finalmente, el clan gremory estara a tanto sobre el incidente que ocurrio sobre ese cargamento ilegal mas estara como testigo para que en caso que haiiro falte estos siguán como propietarios del acuerdo]**_

No se tuvo problema alguno con la ultima condicion ya que de todas formas estoy afiliado a ese clan, asi es como empezamos con un cuchillo cortar parte de nuestras palmas para poder cubrirlas por completo de nuestra sange

No tuve nada que ver con que se me ofreciera la nobleza de raiser mas no se si esta ella consiente que eso incluye a su propia hija, posiblemente estara mas nublada de su propio juicio que no se habra dado cuenta

Yo no me di cuenta siendo sincero sino hasta que tanto mis manos de sangre como los de rawina se presionaron al papel a manera de sellos y tan pronto como aparecieron estas igualmente desaparecieron

"Bien, con esto ha quedado claro este acuerdo", recogi el contrato y lo guarde, "Traiga a raiser mañana para empezar con la curacion de su persona, aprovechando que rias esta libre hare mi parte del trato para dar la informacion sobre lo ocurrido mientras se estipula la parte de no divulgación"

Ella asintio mientras temblaba su voz, "Muy bien Shinda-sama, hare saber a mi familia sobre el resultado de este acuerdo, y una vez mas le agradezco la recuperacion de los viales de lagrimas"

Mientras iba diciendo un leve "Si" ella se teletransportaba de vuelta al inframundo, si bien iba a decirle a sumire lo que haria esta solo asintio y como se movia se fue hacia el piso de arriba, posiblemente a ver que estaba haciendo el clon con las chicas arriba

Tambien tengo curiosidad de que habre hecho ya que han parado los gritos y los sonidos que salian del piso de arriba, mas debo de ir de inmediato a rias para que sepa sobre la informacion ya que ella es parte del contrato indirectamente

Eso y explicarle el otro contrato de sangre con irina y xenovia, solo espero que no se arme una grande, al menos mas grande de lo que me temo

_**[Normal], 6 horas despues...**_

**[Las recompensas obtenidas en la dificultad Muy dificil y Pesadilla se obtendran una vez que se arreglen las irregularidades infringidas por los compañeros de equipo]**

Ocurrieron bastantes cosas tras los acontecimientos de este dia

Primero, es mas que razonable que subi bastante de nivel a pesar de que no he recibido recompensa alguna, sino simplemente andar 'raideando' con unos de los demonios mas fuertes

Llegando sin problema alguno al nivel 288 tras el genocidio mas grande que he presenciado en la vida, lo mas similiar que podrian llegar mis recuerdos serian creo que poder sentir en carne propia tanto los bombardeos como la version glacial del Little Boy y Fat Man

De no ser por la proteccion de ajuka...

En el siguiente orden, aparecio en el basurero una version grotesca de un gigante de..., no se como describirlo sin palabras (la bola café que sale en el juego conker reloaded, solo que mas grotesco y siendo una combinación del Master Belch de earthbound)

Pienso seriamente ya sea hestia o quien me ha dado la habilidad de hacer los calabozos que al crear esa...cosa... se estubo fumando una muy grande

Su nombre se denominaba** [Señor de las Mierdas]**, del cual sacaba ademas de los otros enemigos venenosos y nauseabundos, algo llamado **[Grandes contenedores]**, que como su nombre indicaba es simplemente un bote gigantesco de basura que 'curaba' a las unidades cercanas vomitandoles su contenido y recogiendo las partes que se les salia a las demas criaturas toxicas cuando eran derrotadas o se les cortaba un pedazo de estas

De parte de los enemigos roboticos, como jefe final salio una criatura metalica gigantesca que de alguna manera se me hiso ligeramente familiar (el gigante de hierro de la pelicula animada de la misma), y algo conocido como **[Mecanicos]** que hacian la misma cosa que los contenedores al ir y recoger las piezas para 'reparar' a sus aliados

En mi opinion tuvieron una muerte rapida por una esfera de destruccion que acabo con aquellos en corto al hacer contacto

Tras dejar el basurero nos fuimos a donde el parque, el cambio significativo ha sido que como jefes finales fueron, una **[Araña Gigante]** con un hilo muy viscosos, un** [Gusano de Piedra]** que facilmente podria acabar con toda Kuoh hundiendola bajo tierra, de parte de los esqueletos algo denominado **[Joven Lech]** el cual hacia que invocase una tremenda cantidad de No Muertos y varios **[Devastador de Campo]** que es un esqueleto muy bien reforzado con altos DEF y VEL que atacan sin detenerse

De los Zombies finalmente se encontraban 2 unidades, el **[Daimio] **que no poseia como tal fuerza de ataque, mas con su mera presencia aumento de golpe el rango de todos enemigos y de los aliados de estos, siempre y cuando no sea mayor al de el

Sacando como guardianes de este **[Devastadores del Cielo]**, siendo [Señores de la Guerra] mucho mas reforzados y muy versatiles, no solo montaban a caballo, tambien podian atacar con la espada y atacar a distancia con una ballesta gigantesca en cuestion de pocos segundos

Son unos de los que sufrieron el Little Boy de Grayfia

En la iglesia si bien les avise rápidamente la situacion poco despues ahí se recibio el Fat Man de Serafall tras decirles que los **[Angeles de Alto Rango]** y **[Serafines]** mostrados que salieron, asi como sus contrapartes de alas negras eran falsos

No se por que mas por alguna razon presiento que la Maou leviathan tuvo cierta sastifaccion tras hacer eso

Gran parte de ver la falta de contención de poder por parte de ellas tres que en sus rostros aunque ya lo ocultaban mejor seguian enfadadas por los slimes se termino llegando hacia el club para terminar de hablar

Casi me da un llegue al enterarme de lo que hice, tanto por parte de rawina como por parte de las 3 chicas

**[Bonificacion 10 Personas en 100 Afecto]**

**[Sim Dater Basico]: se gana facilmente Afecto con aquellos que tengan una Rep y Afectos de forma positiva**

**+5 Afecto automatico con aquellos que tengas al menos mas del 50 de Afecto y Rep**

**[+10 Rep con Xenovia, por darle un nuevo motivo para vivir**

**La Rep, afecto y obediencia de irina ya no pueden subir mas**

**+20 Obe a asia, al darle motivos para no separarte de ti**

**-20 Rep con Flamele, por estar en obligacion en un contracto 'injusto'**

**+50 Obe con el Clan Phenex, por el pacto de sangre y por la metida de pata por los jefes de Clan]**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Flamele Phenex [50]**

**[Mandato de la Primera llama]: Se obtiene mejora de la afinidad de la magia del fuego **

**[Elemento Fuego desbloqueado por la accion especial]**

**[Elemento Fuego Basico]: Ha llegado la hora de encender un dedo como un encendedor, si lo logras...**

**Bonificacion del 5% en tu ATK**

**10% de aumento de potencia en ataques con gran potencia**

**5% de control de movimientos que son utilizados con el [Fuego]**

**5% mayor control sobre la intensidad que se forme con el Fuego**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Rawina Phenex [50]**

**[Mano de la Matriarca]: No se puede negar tan facilmente el mandato de una señora del Clan o alguna organización donde se tenga cierto mando**

**Aquellas que sean catalogadas como mujeres de tu familia tendran mayor facilidad de obediencia a quienes manden **

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Ruval Phenex [50]**

**[Mandato de la Primera llama]: Se obtiene mejora de la afinidad de la magia del fuego**

**Bonificacion antes obtenida, se intercambiara a una mas relacionada**

**Aumento de la EXP en el elemento fuego**

**[Elemento Fuego Veterano]: facilmente un par de dedos estan en llamas, sin la necesidad de que estos tengan que estar chamuscados para lograrlo en el proceso...**

**Bonificacion del 15% en tu ATK**

**20% de aumento de potencia en ataques con gran potencia**

**10% de control de movimientos que son utilizados con el [Fuego]**

**10% mayor control sobre la intensidad que se forme con el Fuego**

**Avatar de Fuego Disponible, [Rango: Veterano]**

**[Flamia]**

**Raza: [Avatar de Fuego Femenino]**

**Rango: [Veterano]**

**Nivel: 100**

**Afiliacion: [Haiiro]**

**Una criatura obtenida al tener un contacto fuerte con el elemento Fuego, La resistencia que posee es igual a la resistencia que tenga el usuario con el que tiene el pacto**

**Da un 50% de bonificacion pasiva al ATK del usuario y propia**

**Costo: 5,000 MN * Rango del avatar por cada 10 Min que este invocado**

**[Ascua]: una simple llama que tras ser aventado causa un poco de daño en base a tu ATK**

**Costo: 1,000 MN**

**[Chispas de luz]: Se puede crear pequeñas esferas de luz las cuales ademas de brillar y tener una tonalidad de color rojo-anaranjado-amarillezco tambien permite iluminar levemente la zona en la que uno se encuentre**

**Costo: 2,000 MN**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Rowan Phenex [50]**

**[El Show debe continuar]: se obtiene mas voz de mandato con aquellos que esten involucrados en el mundo del entretenimiento **

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Raiser Phenex [50]**

**[Por 'Derecho de Sangre']: Aumenta ligeramente la Obediencia de los demonios de una nobleza que manejes**

**Se obtiene +10 de Obe permanente a quienes sean parte de tu nobleza**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Ravel Phenex [50]**

**[Manager al 100 * Hora]: se obtiene facilmente mayor Rep con aquellos que dirigen a grupos menores de 20 personas**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Yubelluna [50]**

**[Demowoman]: Los explosivos son lo tuyo dando una cantidad de EXP sobre como prepararlos, fabricarlos y por supuesto, detonarlos**

**[Se desbloquea la profesion de Especialista de Explosivos]**

**[Esp. De Explosivos Intermedio]: Un cable cruzado, una pizca de Clorhídrico de potasio al gusto, Un Switch a la mano, y ¡BOOOOOM!**

**Se obtiene un alcance del 50% extra de la ratio de explosion disponible**

**Es añadido mayor estabilidad en el momento que los objetos detonantes se mantengan para no inmolar antes de tiempo**

**Causa mas daño el explosivo dependiendo de la bonificacion que se obtenga según el tipo de detonante y materiales a usar, asi como la EXP propia del fabricante**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Mihae [50]**

**[Conducta de la doncella del santuario]: Se obtiene mayor Rep de quienes resguarden un lugar sagrado por alguna religion **

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Karlamine [50]**

**[Por mi honor yo te juro lealtad]: Se obtiene Rep y Obediencia adicional de 20 de forma automatica unicamente a aquellos usuarios de espada que conoscas por primera vez**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Siris[50]**

**[¡Por la Tierra Sacra!]: aumenta el propio control y embate de las espadas durante duelos con otros usuarios de espadas, aumenta el efecto si se mueve en altas VEL**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Isabella [50]**

**[¿Quien es aquella persona?]: Se da una bonificacion de 10% de sigilo si se lleva algo que cubra al menos cerca del 50% del rostro**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Xuelan [50]**

**[Avanza sin Remordimiento Alguno]: Se obtiene una bonificacion del 100% de ATK, DEF, VEL y SUE si atacas a un objetivo sin usar ninguna arma fisica**

**Aumenta en un 100% extra si tienes menos del 25% de PV, teniendo 20% adicional por cada 5% de tu PV que falte a partir de las que tienes, se elimina si eres curado de forma externa**

**Aumento adicional de 200% si se esta en un estado [Enfurecido] o similar**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Nel [50]**

**[Energias Negativas]: Se obtiene mejor control de las energias oscuras que ofrece la propia naturaleza de forma pasiva en una menor medida **

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Lle [50]**

**[Energias Positivas]: Se obtiene mejor control de las energias luminicas que ofrece la propia naturaleza de forma pasiva en una menor medida**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Ni [50]**

**[Parte Yin]: se tiene ligero Rep con aquellos que oculten intenciones malas dentro de si**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Li [50]**

**[Parte Yang]: Se tiene ligero Rep con aquellos que oculten intenciones buenas dentro de si**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Marion [50]**

**[Seductor Sutil]: Aumenta el carisma y el afecto que es posible obtener con el sexo opuesto, muy levemente aumenta con el mismo sexo**

**+10 Carisma**

**Cambia la Recompensa duplicada por otra bonificacion**

**+10 WIS**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Burent [50]**

**[Que es lo que mis ojos ven]: La gran mirada de Halcon para los Scouts**

**Se obtiene un aumento de 20 Metros de largo al usar la vista para definir incluso el mas pequeño detalle**

**Cambia la Recompensa duplicada por otra bonificacion**

**+10 WIS**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Shuriya [50]**

**[Si, Maestro...]: Aumenta la facilidad de obtener Obediencia, Afecto y Reputacion con aquellos que sean Sado~Masoquista**

**Cambia la Recompensa duplicada por otra bonificacion**

**+25 Carisma**

**Bonificacion de Obediencia adquirido con Mira [50]**

**[¡No es todo lo que tengo!]: Se aumenta el afecto a mujeres con atributos menores**

**Cambia la Recompensa duplicada por otra bonificacion**

**+25 Carisma**

**+20 Rep con Ruval, por darle el motivo suficiente para destronar a su padre**

**+10 Rep con Rowan, por ayudar a su hermano a cambiar de lider del clan**

**[Bonificacion 20 Personas en 100 Afecto]**

**[Sim Dater Veterano]: se gana fácilmente Afecto con aquellos que tengan una Rep y Afectos de forma positiva**

**+5 Afecto automatico con aquellos que tengas al menos mas del 45 de Afecto y Rep**

**+10 Rep con el clan Gremory al verse involucrados en un tema politico importante**

**-10 Rep con Zeoticus, por haber afectado a un longevo amigo, independientemente de lo que ha hecho**

**+10 Rep con Venelana, de una manera de venganza por parte de los Phenex**

Personalmente no me sorprende ello al tener a muchos de los presentes con buena rep, mas nunca espere tanta bonificacion de esta forma, ahora las mejoras que he obtenido socialmente son muy beneficiosas

Tengo ciertas preguntas que hacerle al propio sistema debido a ciertas cuestiones, como por ejemplo, si tengo en algunas chicas los 3 estados de Rep, afecto y Obe en 100...¿No deberia de aparecer una especie de Bonificacion u opcion extra?

Ademas que no se recibe nada tras alcanzar el maximo a 100 ya sea en alguna de las 3

...Hestia no responde no importa cuanto llame, no me queda de otra mas que esperar a que ajuka termine de analizarme con sus artefactos para ver la reaccion de mi cuerpo, si todo va bien no creo que suceda nada malo por el dia de hoy

_**[Ajuka], Un analisis despues (1 Hora despues Aprox) **_

El propio cuerpo de haiiro es completamente sorprendente

Mientras veo al Nigromante saliendo de una ligera reunion privada de unos solos 10 min que tuvo con Sarziras y Rias pienso en las posibilidades que el propio haiiro posee

Sus celulas a diferencia de muchos otros seres humanos que se habian convertido en demonio bajo las piezas malditas se han adaptado al propio descontrol de el chico

La mutacion que sucederia en caso de que se volvieran sedientos de poder o que salieran de control tomaron una ruta distinta, haciendo que su propio cuerpo se fortaleciera, musculos, celulas, huesos, nervios, organos de diferentes funciones...

Todavia queda mucho que descubrir en las 'alteraciones dimensionales' que el chico es el unico capaz de crear sin que absolutamente nadie pueda ser capaz de entrar en ella, al menos nadie que no tenga los recursos necesarios

Si Serafall no le decia nada acerca de la habilidad del joven desde hace tiempo nunca se hubiera enterado, menos tras activar una magia de analisis en la propia ciudad para verificar la reaccion que se tiene en el mundo, ¡y nada!

Basicamente es como si viajaran a otra realidad en donde las cosas son completamente diferentes y se obtienen tanto dinero como objetos al igual que la cultura naciente que se esta teniendo en japon

Si bien lo considero una verdadera burla y exajeracion ese tipo de comentarios por parte de serafall desde su creciente aficion a las Chicas Magicas de haberselo dicho en una junta importante seria algo que daria una fuerte carcajada que seria suprimida lo mejor posible con tal de no iniciar una pelea innecesaria

Ahora, es un completo creyente que esta decidido a 2 cosas, tanto investigar en los escasos tiempos libres acerca de esta regularidad como ver una manera de poder recrearlos de forma mas efectiva

Especialmente si esos rumores acerca de las organizaciones que se han estado formando estan cada vez mas cerca de actuar por si mismos, especialmente si el rumor mas fuerte sobre quien esta a la cabeza es real

Ya que hasta este punto es extraño que no le encontrase el dragon del infinito cuando abre cada una de las dimensiones en la ciudad, 4 veces entr ocaciones semanales

...Talvez podria hecharle una mano al joven peon de Rias, si bien seria un acto 'ilicito' no seria raro para los demas una vez que allamos jugado bien nuestras cartas, especialmente por que el sobre muchos es quien ha estado mas en las dimensiones para hacerse fuerte, dando un excelente alibi sobre el asunto

Y por lo que han informado acerca de las fuerzas caidas renegadas les daria una desagradable sorpresa, un regalo de parte suya por permitirle ir a ver en persona el efecto de la dimension y el resultado de ataques potentes y a la vez una disculpa por ver el lado terrorifico que yo admito que ellas poseen

"Oye haiiro, ¿Podrias venir hacia aca un momento?", dijo ajuka mientras dejaba de lado la imagen de las 3 demonios en sus tiempos de la guerra civil demoniaca de hace tiempo para entrar al propio cuarto donde acababa de salir para poder estar en privado

_**[Normal], en la noche en el cuarto del pelinegro**_

**[Debido a las acciones de Ajuka Belzeebub a tu persona se han transformado las piezas demoniacas dentro de ti]**

**[Peones Han Cambiado a Peones [M]]**

**[Peon (M)][4]: 4 piezas de peon fueron introducidos en ti, dando evidencia de tu union con Rias Gremory como su sirviente, tras la manipulacion del Propio Creador de las Mismas Ajuka Belzeebub te ha permitido explotar todo su potencial, o al menos te ha ayudado a facilitartelo en cierta medida**

**Los estados obtienen un 800% de aumento exceptuando SUE por cada peon**

**Es posible poder [Promocionar] con el permiso de Rias siempre y cuando estes bajo su mando o de alguien de mayor rango, o que sear promovido 'oficialmente' a Demonio de Clase Alta**

**Facilita el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Demonios, dificulta el aumento de Rep y Afecto en Angeles y en Caidos**

Si bien aun quedo sorprendido por el golpe de fuerza que he obtenido aun me sigue doliendo el Pecho

¡Me debio de haber advertido antes de 'Atravesarme' con sus manos frias(tiembla al recordar ese preciso momento) dentro de mi cuerpo!, por un momento pense '¡Ya Valio Madre!', entre muchas palabras e insultos que se me vinieron a la mente, mas no, no tuve daño alguno en mi persona

Afortunadamente, me desmaye al instante que metio sus manos dentro de mi, ya para cuando desperte Rias me habia traido de vuelta a casa diciendome que me desplome por el cansancio según lo que le dijo el peliverde

Sigo mirando mi estado, del cual añadi puntos de estado en VID, ENE, ATK, DEF Y VEL de cierta forma para en parte simulen ser añadidos que surgieron por el cambio brusco que me acababan de someter

**Nombre: Haiiro Shinda**

**Nivel: 288 [95%]**

**Profesion: [Nigromante Experto], [Profesor Intermedio], [Asesino Experto], [Espadachin (Arte Samurai) Experto]**

**Raza: [Demonio No Muerto]**

**Rango: [Clase Alta (Conde)][3]**

**PV: 2,147,088/2,147,088**

**PV Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 429,417.6 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 286,278.4 * Min]**

**MN: 13,363,200/ 13,363,200**

**MN Regen [Sin Combatir ~ 2,672,640 * Min] / [En Combate ~ 1,781,760 * Min]**

**VID: 600**

**ENE: 600**

**ATK: 397**

**DEF: 600**

**VEL: 600**

**INT: 800**

**WIS: 820**

**SUE: 300**

**Puntos Extra: 170**

**Yenes: 115,732,100**

**Carisma: 690**

**Boletos de Loteria: 0**

Guardo un poco para subir SUE de ser necesario, fuera de eso, facilmente cuadrifique mis estados que tenia anteriormente

Ya se sabe, al menos de manera interna que soy un demonio de Clase alta, mas como el estado de las dimensiones es declarado algo que debe de ser muy discreto (Lo cual dudo por la accion de emergencia que realice anteriormente), quedo decidido que en nombre seria aun clase alta, eso si, se me aumentara oficialmente de rango tras unos meses en donde se podria llevar un evento en la que si todo sale bien se hara publica mi ascenso a clase media al gobierno por los 'tratos importantes' que he estado realizando para mi clan

Posiblemente para alrededor de un año que quede oficial el ascenso a clase alta por medio de movidas inteligentes que realizarian para no llamar tanto la atencion a una persona que aun con esto ni siquiera ha podido desbloquear su Sacred Gear

Prefiero no tentar mi suerte, si bien ya no trata de que salga de control y vuelva a kuoh algo similar a Hiroshima y Nagasaki se que esta aun furioso el ser dentro de mi por lo recien ocurrido asi que esperare hasta que las cosas esten mas calmadas por ahora

Tras despertarme la propia Rowina llego con el cuerpo inestable de Raiser y personal del propio territorio de los Phenex desde hace poco

Usando mi nueva habilidad** [Aura de Curacion Espiritual]**, de la cual tardo un tiempo, no muy largo mas si se sintio un tanto eterno

(Imaginense la escena con el _**OST ~ Have A Sweet Talk ~ Mario and Luigi: Bowser Inside History**_ (Channel), en la que otros como rias que si hizo fue beber tranquilamente su Té en lo que veia cada espasmo de Raiser con una ligera sonrisa que supo esconder, la cual se iba a la par que el rubio era curado por el aura curativa)

Si bien Asia quiso ayudar poniendo su Gear Activo le explique que no serviria ya que lo que uso es algo de mi nigromancia para poder curarlo profundamente

Se vio un poco decaida tras esas palabras, aun asi, me asistio al limpiarme las gotas de sudor de mi cara por el esfuerzo y de pasarme agua para beber ya que es la primera vez que hago esto

Muuuuuy~ lentamente se veia que los movimientos involuntarios y los gemidos de dolor cesaban, al punto que pararon del todo y aparecio un mensaje que la curacion fue un completo éxito

No fue nada agradable que me apartaran por varios brazos, ya que estos 'especialistas' estaban escepticos de que hubiese dado resultado

Viendo sus caras de conmocion fue sastifactorio, obtuve +20 de afecto con Rowina y Flamele por cumplir mi parte del trato

Raiser no se levanto, su cuerpo esta tan cansado que necesita reposo, asi que tras un rapido "¡Gracias!" se lo llevaron para irse de inmediato a los terrenos del Clan Phenex

Yo no dije nada, me fui a dar un buen baño y me puse en la cama para tratar de dormir

Como tal tuve una 'siesta' de muy poco tiempo, ya que al despertar vi a una xenovia que estaba en ropa interior de una digna tomboy que me habia puesto parte de su zona privada y su pierna derecha a manera de prensa que no me permitia despertar

Tras ver la escena vi con mayor atencion a mi alrededor

Rias de un lado, asia del otro, xenovia ya movida en la parte inferior de mis piernas del lado izquierdo y estando encima entre asia y yo esta Irina, la cual agarra del cuello a asia a manera de abrazo

Irina es la unica que junto a xenovia tambien lleva ropa interior aunque en ella si es mas femenina

No estoy acostumbrado a esta escena realmente, mas puedo entender que esta es la manera de aceptar mis palabras de "Seguir adelante aun si el dios de la biblia murio, ya que sus enseñanzas aun perduran en sus seguidores" o algo asi que el clon se invento en el momento para que ellas 3 pudieran pasar pagina por la revelacion mas grande y mejor guardada que se tenia, bueno, antes de que me diese cuenta por ver la descripcion de las cosas por mi poder de Gamer

No se si es en parte por el nivel de afecto y rep que tengo con ellas que de un dia me odiaban a muerte o me tenian pavor a este otro que no les importa realmente compartir cama conmigo

...no mentire que si siento unas ganas ligeras de asesinar a irina no importando que este en 'buenos terminos' tanto con ella como con xenovia, pero ya en este punto es innecesario

Ellas me pertenecen en mas de un sentido, y yo soy alguien que cuida de lo que tiene

No creo que sea una escusa realmente, mas lo que este en mis manos no lo desechare tan facil, menos si tiene varias utilidades

Por lo que, para enojo de las memorias del haiiro de esta dimension, no les hare nada, eso no significa que la tendran facil, eso si que no

Ya vere ese asunto de entrenarlas y de que rias tambien se acostumbre al pacto que hice con ellas, el que este en esta cama quiere decir que en cierta medida termino por aceptar ese hecho

Solo espero que el dia siguiente no sea tan problemático como hoy...

[C]

_**Si tan solo supieras...**_

_**Se puede ver a haiiro estando noqueado en lo que varios circulos magicos aparecieron de repente por todo el hogar**_

_**No es una situacion de riesgo, asi que podria dejar que lo que sucede en DXD prosiga**_

_**Se termino por fin hacer un 'Parche' para alejar al concilio de gamers del multiverso donde se encuentra Haiiro y que se concentren en algunos otros donde la corrupcion es casi insostenible**_

_**Pronto tendra que empezar a eliminar la corrupcion de su multiverso antes de que se vean obligados a ser detectados por miembros del concilio**_

_**No habra tiempo de que sea sometido a un juicio en su contra sabiendo que podria durar eones tratandose de el y su identificacion 261**_

_**Si bien el 'gobierno' no es inepto es mas importante que se concentre en lo que termino en casi la destruccion de todo lo conocido por los que han iniciado el sistema Gamer desde **_**[EL] y [Los Primeros] que datan tiempos que ya no pueden ser calculables de forma simple y sencilla**

_**En cuanto a ella, se ha podido llegar a un acuerdo, mas no se si haiiro podra con esto aun con las nuevas piezas mutadas, hestia aun esta ocupada con evitar la sobrecarga del sistema y evadir al concilio**_

_**No habra otra opcion que 'limitar' el potencial de haiiro si va a otras nuevas dimensiones, es la unica manera de ayudarlo a ser mas fuerte sin que salte una grave alarma por la exponencial cantidad de aumentos que ha recibido sin que sea rastreado a ella y a hestia**_

_**Confio que sea lo suficiente para que logre poder seguir adelante**_

_**[Normal], al dia siguiente**_

Siento un ligero De Yavu en este momento

¿Las chicas siguen encima mio, a pesar de que xenovia ahora esta casi hasta arriba como almohada de la cual estoy acurrucado en su estomago?, si

¿La maldita luz traicionera que lo despierta cuando duerme hasta tarde le da de lleno como de costumbre?, Si

¿Qué su cuarto tiene el tamaño de un gran patio que facilmente podria ser el triple de grande que una cancha de baloncesto?, Si...

…

Espera un momento...

Teniendo cuidado me las quite de encima para ver todo a mi alrededor

Vi por la ventana, dandome un llegue que duro poco, cambiando un susto por otro...

Solo hay una unica explicacion que podria dar sentido a lo que esta sucedien...

"Joven maestro, ha llegado el momento para levantar.., Oh, veo que ya se ha despertado, por favor despierte a los demas en lo que voy a levantar a Lady Sumire"

¿Soy yo o acabo de ver a Burent en un traje de Maid distinto la cual entro y salio como juan en su casa?

Sigo muy confundido, viendo tanto a la miembro de Raiser por muy poco tiempo y ver hace poco que estaba en vez del 3er piso hasta el 8vo o el 9no..., mas o menos le calculo la altura a ojo de buen cubero

...¿A esto me referia con 'mejorar las instalaciones del lugar'?, me quede pensando profundamente en lo que sucedia todo a causa de seguir mis ordenes en lo que el cuarto lentamente se volvia mas claro por la entrada de luz del cuarto

_**[Grigory], al mismo tiempo**_

Los reportes que me han mandado son extraños

Se muy bien que no he estado en la vida del muchacho desde su nacimiento, ...y desde la muerte de Kaiiro, mas no esperaba que tuviera dicha habilidad que fue confirmada por los compañeros de Valerie

Poder crear dimensiones artificiales, no creadas con magia sino de forma 'antinatural' al punto que no puede ser detectado una vez dentro

Sabia que tras el testigo de esos angeles que se habian sublevado y por la informacion recolectada por el grupo de 3 solo han confirmado la informacion que hace poco habia recibido de la informacion que detecto por medio de su informante en el inframundo en el area de estudio de ajuka

El tambien hubiera dicho que todo lo que ha oido y leido seria una verdadera burla si no fuera que tenia los 'Items', la aleacion de metal que se creia su fabricacion perdida desde los tiempos de guerra de los demonios y por supuesto, las muestras de los cuerpos y plumas, asi como objetos tanto de valor como para fabricar que trajeron el grupo despues de pelear contra los angeles y los caidos, tambien siendo artificiales

Lo ultimo que queda seria ir a hablar directamente con el muchacho mas no seria nada facil, desde anoche habian informado que han reforzado la localidad en donde vive su ahijado hasta el punto que no seria raro confundirlo con una localidad gubernamental bien armado

No seria dificil meterse mas no es momento de darles motivos a los demonios de declarar una guerra abierta en contra de ellos mientras se ven involucrados 3 clanes de gran peso en el inframundo

Por suerte, kokabiel se ha vuelto muy erratico en sus acciones, y tanto ella como su rival se han vuelto muy tranquilas de momento, solo espero que no se presenten las 2 a la vez, la emperatriz roja ya habia sido informada del estado de haiiro no hace una semana, y a diferencia de Valerie no tiene motivos para refrenar su poder

Solo espero que no este demasiado furiosa, ya que de todas formas, kaiiro se hizo muy amigo de muchas familias con cierto poder en japon, especialmente con algunos como la antigua familia de sumire que posiblemente ya se habran enterado de la condicion de su ahijado

Habra que jugar muy bien nuestras cartas o kuoh se volvera un peligroso campo de batalla, especialmente si los clanes Kawakami y Hayabusa tienen pensado hacerse aparecer enterandose de lo que le ha ocurrido al hijo de su socio mas querido

_**[Fin de la transmision]**_

**Pos ahí esta**

**Haiiro en este capitulo en esos momentos conocio el telor y sabiendas de no utilizar los slimes a menos que se prepare para las ultimas consecuencias, las exorcistas en mas de un sentido le seguiran y tiene asegurada una gran proteccion por parte de los Phenex, ademas de que flamele dejaria de ser la cabeza del clan**

**Y todavia falta que se venga el resto de las fuerzas renegadas de los caidos junto con Kokabiel**

**Eso es todo, buen dia/tarde/noche y cuidado con el Covid-19**


End file.
